


Zwei Engel ohne Flügel

by spnblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Austria-Amerika, Characters sind die Schauspieler, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Songfic, Supernatural Conventions, spielt in der Mitte von Staffel 11
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 152,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Hi ... ich bin Eva, und das hier ist mein Tagebuch.Ein passender Titel wäre auch: Wie aus einen Niemand ein Jemand wurde ... oder: Geburtstag mit FolgenEs geht um Freundschaft, Familie, eine große Liebe und um Supernatural.Es fing alles damit an, dass mir mein Chef einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und damit meinen größten Traum zerstört hatte ... und plötzlich lebte ich in Amerika und hatte einen Ring  am Finger.Die Schauspieler von 'Supernatural' heißen genauso wie die Character.Prolog = Zusammenfassung der Geschichte und Sonfic. ABBA - I've been waiting for you





	1. Prolog

Dies ist eine kleine Zusammenfassung (und gleichzeitig Songfic) von meiner Geschichte. ABBA - I've been waiting for you.

 

_I, I've been in love before, I thought I would no more, manage to hit the ceiling_

 

Ja, ich war nicht nur einmal verliebt. Ich war immer der Mensch, der sich viel zu schnell verliebt hatte, und wurde dadurch auf oft enttäuscht. Mit der Zeit habe ich mir dadurch ein härteres Fell zugelegt, und es fiel mir immer schwerer, mich jemandem zu öffnen, oder jemandem zu vertrauen.  

Durch meine Arbeit lernte ich viele Leute kennen. Der Nachteil daran war, dass oft durch den Alkoholkonsum das ‚wahre Ich‘ zum Vorschein kam und irgendwann fasste ich einen Entschluss.

_‚Wer braucht Männer? Ich komme auch gut alleine zurecht‘_

Auf die Frage, warum ich keinen Freund hätte, oder langsam meine biologische Uhr für eine Familienplanung ablaufen würde, reagierte ich immer schnippischer, kälter, gereizter.

Niemand hatte das Recht, mir mein Leben vorzuschreiben.

Kurz gesagt. Ich hatte den Glauben an die große Liebe verloren und vielleicht wurde ich auch ein wenig verbitterter. Ich hatte damit abgeschlossen, alleine zu bleiben. Und mir ging es gut. Auch wenn mir das niemand geglaubt hatte.

Natürlich war ich nicht ganz zu Stein geworden und es gab auch ab und zu Phasen, wo ich mir jemanden an meiner Seite gewünscht hätte ... aber mir ging es gut.

Irgendwann sah ich mir ‚Supernatural‘ an. Natürlich fing ich bei der ersten Staffel und der ersten Folge an. Und zugegeben, nach einigen Folgen hatte ich auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, weiterzuschauen. Ich fand es etwas langweilig.

Doch irgendwann kam ein Charakter ins Spiel, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Du warst witzig, du warst charmant, du hattest etwas an dir, das mich in den Bann gezogen hatte. Und dann starbst du. Und ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich wollte mehr von dir.

Dann fand ich einige Mitschnitte von den Conventions. Ich verstand zwar nur die Hälfte, wenn überhaupt, aber die Menschen zu sehen, wie sie im wirklichen Leben waren. Es war faszinierend.

 

_Still, strange as it seems to me, you brought it back to me, that old feeling_

Ich war noch nie ein oberflächlicher Mensch. Mir war es wichtig, dass ein Mensch etwas im Kopf hatte.

Mir war es wichtig, dass mich dieser Jemand zum Lachen bringen konnte, mir war es wichtig, dass ich mich mir ihm nicht langweilte. Ich verliebte mich in den Cast von ‚Supernatural‘.

Diese Menschen waren liebevoll, witzig, klug und füreinander da. Nicht nur füreinander, sondern auch für die Fans. Ich hatte noch nie solche Stars erlebt, die so herzlich und offen mit anderen, fremden Menschen umgingen. Wie eine riesengroße Familie. Ich wollte auch zu dieser Familie gehören.

Also verbrachte viel Zeit im Internet, verbrachte viel Zeit mit ‚neuen Freunden‘.

Ich verfluchte oft die Tatsache, dass alle so weit entfernt waren und wir uns nur virtuell unterhalten konnten. Mein Leben wurde wieder aufregender, ich hatte wieder Spaß.

Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, diese Leute kennenzulernen.

Es war eine neue Welt und ich las viel. Ich verschlang regelrecht Fanfiktions.

Ich wusste, dass meine eigene Familie das für lächerlich halten würde, und so sagte ich ihnen darüber kein Sterbenswort. Es war mein Leben und ich konnte damit machen was ich wollte.

 

_I, I don't know what you do, you make me think that you, possibly could release me_

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, habe ich es dir zu verdanken, dass ich wieder fröhlicher war.

Auch wenn ich mich in eine Fantasiewelt zurückgezogen hatte. Aber mir gefiel es dort.

Durch deine lockere Art, durch deine Offenheit, durch deinen Charme, in den ich mich verliebt hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sah, hast du mir ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen gezaubert und gespannt lauschte ich jedes deiner Worte. Ich hatte mich in dein Wesen, in deinen Charakter, verliebt.

Und irgendwann, machte es ‚Klick‘, und mir fiel auf, daß hinter diesem tollen, netten, klugen Menschen auch ein attraktiver und äußerst fescher Mann steckte.

An dieses Gefühl kann ich mich noch genau erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die Kamera fuhr nahe an dein Gesicht und du hattest dieses Funkeln in deinen goldenen Augen, das mir ein Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper, bis zu den Fingerspitzen, beschert hatte.

Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, daran gedacht zu haben, dass es so jemand wie du schaffen könnte, mir den Glauben an die Männer zurückzugeben.

 

_I think you'll be able to, make all my dreams come true, and you ease me_

Ich tauchte noch tiefer in meine Fantasiewelt ab, stellte mir vor, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen.

Du gabst mir meine Leichtigkeit zurück, die ich verloren geglaubt hatte. Der Wunsch, dich kennenzulernen wurde immer größer. Aber ich sah keine Möglichkeit.

Durch Zufall, hatte ich von deiner Scheidung erfahren und meine Fantasie ging noch stärker mit mir durch. Natürlich hatte ich auch einige Momente, wo ich wieder klar im Kopf war, und schalt mich selber, überhaupt solche Gedanken zu haben. Es war und blieb unmöglich.

Aber diese Fantasiewelt gefiel mir und mir ging es gut.

Es war Zufall, Schicksal oder eine höhere Macht, dass wir die Gelegenheit bekamen, uns kennenzulernen und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

 

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're something I'd been pleading for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I'll have you want me more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

 

Man darf die Liebe nicht suchen, man muss es nur erwarten können. Immer wieder mussten wir herzzerreißende Abschiede in Kauf nehmen. Immer wieder die Ungewissheit, wann wir uns wiedersehen würden. Die Zweifel, die aufkamen, weil wir so weit voneinander getrennt waren.

Der Glaube an die Liebe und der Rückhalt unserer Freunde gaben uns die Kraft dazu, diese Zeiten zu überstehen.

Mein Leben war zu einem Traum geworden und ich hatte immer etwas Angst, aufzuwachen.

Dann der Heiratsantrag, mit dem du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen im Universum gemacht hattest. Warum ich dich verdient hatte, das hatte ich mich oft selber gefragt.

Du warst genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt, wie ich es mir erträumt hatte.

Ein Vorsatz wuchs in meinem Herzen.

 

_I, I'm gonna make you mine, you're gonna feel so fine, you'll never want to leave me_

Unsere gemeinsamen Urlaube waren die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben. Alles war so unbeschwert, wir waren glücklich und verliebt. Immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, was unsere Zukunft bringen würde. Wir konnten nicht ewig eine Fernbeziehung führen. Nicht als Mann und Frau.

Ich hatte mein Leben, meine Wurzeln. Genauso wie du. Aber die Zeit, zwischen unserer erneuten Wiedervereinigung fraß mich auf. Und ich wusste, dass es dir genauso ging. Mir war klar, dass du mehr zu verlieren hattest, als ich.

Es war kurz nach unserer zweiten Hochzeit, wo der Entschluss für mich feststand.

Ich konnte und wollte mir ein Leben ohne dich, und ohne unserer Freunde nicht mehr vorstellen.

Es war ein anderes Leben und es war ein riesengroßer Schritt. Aber wir waren nicht alleine und ich hatte die Hoffnung und auch die Gewissheit, dass wir es alle gemeinsam schaffen würden.

 

_I feel you belong to me, someday you will agree, please, believe me_

Unsere Liebe ist etwas Besonderes. Es ist ein Geschenk und ich bin mit jeder Faser meines Herzens dankbar dafür.

Wir hatten uns ein Versprechen gegeben, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, und meiner Meinung nach, haben wir das gut hinbekommen.

Denn es gab jede Menge schlechter Zeiten. Du lagst im Koma und erkanntest mich danach nicht wieder. Ich war blind. Wurde entführt und ein anderes Mal beinahe vergewaltigt ...

Unsere Liebe und der Glaube aneinander, der Rückhalt unserer Freunde und die Hoffnung alles zu schaffen, waren das Licht, das uns auch durch die Dunkelheit geführt hatte.

 

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're something I'd been pleading for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I'll have you want me more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

 

Du bist der Mensch, mit dem ich alt werden möchte.

Du bist der Mensch, den vergöttere und für den ich alles tun würde.

Du bist der Mensch, den ich bewundere und dem ich mein Leben schenke.

Du bist der Mensch, dem ich jeden Tag beweisen werde, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Du bist der Mensch, dem ich mein Leben verdanke, denn ich bin froh, auf dich gewartet zu haben.

Denn du bist der Mensch, den ich liebe.

 

Und jetzt genießt das Lesen ...


	2. Prolog

_‚Supernatural-Convention … bald … in meiner Nähe … ich dreh durch,_ _und das zu meinem Geburtstag kurz vor Weihnachten … ich flipp aus‘_.

Meinen Gesichtsausdruck bekam ich nur schwer unter Kontrolle und wurde bereits  von den Stammgästen aufgezogen, denn anscheinend grinste ich wie eine Hyäne aus ‚König der Löwen‘.

Ja, die Karten waren scheiß teuer, aber für drei Tage und in einem 4 Sterne Hotel mit meinen heißgeliebten Stars … so eine Gelegenheit würde ich wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder bekommen.  
Die Zeit flog nur so dahin und ich wurde immer kribbeliger, konnte es kaum mehr abwarten.

Ich konnte mich nur schwer auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, mein Chef, wissend um meine Vernarrtheit, nahm es mir nicht besonders übel und belächelte mich still.

 

Das Herz rutschte mir allerdings tief in die Hose, als er kurz vor dem geplanten Event zu mir kam und mir mitteilte, dass aus meinen freien Tagen rund um die Convention nichts werden würde, da am Abend zuvor  eine Weihnachtsfeier angesagt wäre …

Wer hörte nicht gerne von seinem Chef, daß er unentbehrlich sei, aber ehrlich?!

Von himmelhoch jauchzend zu Tode betrübt in weniger als fünf Sekunden.  
_‚Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst?!‘_

Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter und ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen, wie immer wenn meine Gefühle mit mir durchgingen.

Das Schicksal meinte es anscheinend wieder einmal nicht gut mit mir und am Abend drückte ich wütend und traurig mein Gesicht in das Kissen, zog die Decke über meinen Kopf, begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen und verfluchte die ganze Welt.

 _‚Ich werde gleich morgen kündigen_. _So eine riesengroße Scheiße_ ‘

  
Mein Chef sagte zwar, daß es ihm sehr leid täte, aber davon konnte ich mir auch nichts kaufen.

Noch dazu wurde ich mit zusätzlicher Arbeit überhäuft, denn mein Chef gab mir den Auftrag eine Torte zu machen, denn es wäre auch ein Geburtstagskind anwesend.   
„Dann mach ich eine SPN-Torte“, erwiderte ich daraufhin trotzig, denn das Thema war mir überlassen.

„Das wäre sehr passend.“

Auf dem Weg in die Küche, sah ich ihn aus meinen Augenwinkeln noch grinsen und ärgerte mich erneut.

_‚Toll, was gibt es da zu grinsen. Du hat ja keine Ahnung!‘_

_  
_ Ich steckte mein ganzes Herzblut in die dreistöckige Geburtstagstorte, gab mir viel Mühe mit dem Ausmodellieren der Figuren und des Impala, jede Etage beinhaltete ein anderes Thema. Von den Jägern über Dämonen, Engeln, vom Tagebuch bis hin zu Licht und Dunkelheit.

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk und war glücklich … für einen Augenblick.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Donnerstag und mein Geburtstag. 

‚ _Und dazu noch die blöde Weihnachtsfeier, verdammt_ ‘

Mißmutig seufzend stellte ich mich auf einen langen Abend ein und faltete die Servietten.

Egal, meinen Geburtstag hatte ich ja ohnehin anders geplant …

 _‚Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein‘_  
Etwas angepisst stellte ich die Torte ins Kühlhaus und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
„35 Personen, Autohaus Preinig“, murmelte mein Chef während er die Getränkeliste durchsah, „kommen um 19.00 Uhr, wird sicher ein langer Abend.“

 

Mit einem Stöhnen und schwerem Herzen fuhr ich mit dem Servierwagen in den Saal und machte mich daran, den langen Tisch zu dekorieren. Danach kümmerte ich mich um das Essen und driftete wieder sehnsüchtig zu meinen Lieblingen ab, die ich nicht sehen durfte.

In Gedanken versunken und den Tränen nahe hätte ich auch beinahe die Suppe versalzen.  
_‚Wäre doch dieses beschissene Wochenende schon vorbei!‘_  
Als ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig war, stellte ich mich in den Gastraum zu meinem Chef hinter die Bar und wir warteten auf das Eintreffen unserer Gäste.

 

Die Tür ging auf und mich durchzuckte ein Blitz. Kopfschüttelnd musste ich zweimal die Augen zusammenkneifen, denn der erste Mann, der das Lokal betrat sah Luzifer zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Dann kamen noch ein paar Leute, die ich nicht kannte und ich lächelte ich ihnen halbherzig zu.  
_‚Eva, reiß dich zusammen, du bist hier auf Arbeit!‘_

Aber die nächsten, die durch die Türe kamen, waren Dean und Cas und daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Das war der Zeitpunkt wo mein Herz kurz aussetzte.

Ich starrte die beiden mit halboffenem Mund an, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.  
_‚Ich glaub, ich bin hier bei ‚versteckter Kamera‘‘_

 _Fest_ klammerte ich mich an den Tresen um nicht auf der Stelle umzukippen. Als dann auch noch Crowley und Gabriel hereingestolpert kamen und mir zuzwinkerten, war es um mich geschehen.

 

Mit hochrotem Kopf verzog ich mich in die Küche und rang nach Atem.

_‚Das kann doch nicht … ist das jetzt wirklich wahr?‘_

Mein Herz raste und ich hatte eiskalte Hände.

„Wieso versteckst du dich hier, du solltest die Gäste begrüßen“, grinste mein Chef, nachdem er die Flügeltüre aufgeschmissen hatte.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, du willst mich wohl verarschen!“, sagte ich daraufhin und sah ihn ungläubig und mit großen Augen an.  
„Komm jetzt, du kannst dich nicht ewig in der Küche verstecken!“, lachte er und schob mich wieder hinaus wo die Gesellschaft inzwischen Platz genommen hatte.

Dann ließ ich erst einmal meinen Blick über den Tisch wandern und konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Und es kostete mich mehr als einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern um mich zu bewegen.

Ich räusperte mich kurz als mir bewusst wurde, daß mich alle anstarrten und atmete tief durch.

„Ähm … hi“, stammelte ich, hatte meinen Namen vergessen und war mir ziemlich sicher, daß alle meinen lauten Herzschlag hören würden.

Ich überlegte kurz, wann ich zum letzten Mal so nervös gewesen war.

Dann biss ich mir auf die Zunge um den Knoten zu entwirren und kümmerte mich um die Getränkeaufnahme. Spürte die brennenden Blicke auf meiner Haut und warf meinem Chef einen unsicheren Blick zu, denn er schien sich darüber zu amüsieren.

‚ _Mädchen, du bist 35, stell dich nicht an wie 15, das sind auch nur Menschen!‘_  
„Hey“, begrüßte mich Dean und schenkte mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln, „nettes Lokal habt ihr hier.“

„Und eine symphytische Bedienung, wie heißt du?“, fragte Chuck mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Gott sei Dank fiel mir auch mein Name wieder ein und die Aufregung wurde etwas weniger, als mir alle mit einer Herzenswärme entgegenkamen, die mich innerlich erschaudern ließ.

Da glaubt man immer, man fängt an zu sabbern, wenn man etwas Tolles sah oder erlebte, aber mein Mund war staubtrocken und ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen Schluck Wasser.

Ohne weitere Probleme servierten wir dann den ersten Gang, auch wenn meine Hände noch immer zitterten und alle aßen mit Begeisterung.

„Mmm, kochst du hier so gut?“, fragte Sam mit vollem Mund, „wäre ich nicht schon verheiratet, könnte ich mich glatt noch mal verlieben.“

Ja, genauso kannte ich sie aus dem Fernsehen. Nett, offen und freundlich. Mein Chef drückte mir eine Flasche Rotwein in die Hand und meinte ich solle durchgehen.

_‚Ja genau …‘_

Unsicher sah ich ihm an, denn alle am Tisch trugen eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd und ich hatte meine Hände noch nicht wirklich so unter Kontrolle, daß ich mir das zutraute.  

Es kam natürlich wie es kommen musste und ich kippte einen Schluck Rotwein über das Hemd von Gabriel. Cas und Chuck bekamen sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen, mein Kopf hatte dieselbe Farbe wie der Rotwein angenommen und ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

_‚Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße‘_

Am liebsten wäre ich vor Verlegenheit im Erdboden versunken und schluckte trocken.

„Verdammt, es … es tut mir leid“, stammelte ich und sah zu wie sich der rote Fleck langsam ausbreitete. Ausgerechnet Gabriel, mein heimlicher Schwarm.

  
„Ach was … nicht so schlimm“, murmelte er und lächelte mich schüchtern an.

_‚Gabriel schüchtern? Kein vorwitziger Spruch auf den Lippen? Ist er gerade ein wenig rot geworden?‘_

„Salz hilft, das hast du doch bestimmt in der Küche“, grinste Rowena und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Der Vorfall hatte sich mittlerweile bis an die Spitze der Tafel bemerkbar gemacht und alle sahen uns an.

_‚Sowas von peinlich, das kann natürlich wieder nur mir passieren‘_

Gabriel erhob sich vom Stuhl, ich drückte meinem Chef den Wein in die Hand und deutete dem Dunkelblonden den Weg zur Küche.

„Aber macht nicht zu lange, wir haben noch Hunger“, rief Chuck uns nach und der ganze Tisch lachte.

  
Ich folgte Gabe in die Küche und sah gerade wie er das Hemd aus der Hose zog.  
‚ _Bitte zieh dich jetzt nicht aus, sonst sterbe ich …‘_

Ich schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel aber er beließ es dabei nicht zu viel Haut zu zeigen.

Dann nahm ich ein nasses Tuch und befeuchtete das Hemd, streute Salz darauf und massierte  
es vorsichtig mit zitternden Händen ein.  
Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Haut, sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und ich hatte Mühe mich zu konzentrieren und nicht alles um mich herum zu vergessen.

Aber ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen, denn wahrscheinlich machte ich in diesem Moment meiner knallroten Schürze erhebliche Konkurrenz.

 _‚Du benimmst dich wie ein Teenager!‘_  
„Und du glaubst das wird wieder?“, fragte er mich leise und seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in meinem ganzen Körper.

_‚Fuck Gabe‘_

Ich kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und schluckte, denn die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flatterten wie wild durcheinander.

„Ein Rand wird bleiben, aber ist ja sicher nicht dein einziges Hemd und … so hast du ein Andenken an mich“, antwortete ich und sah in seine goldenen Augen.

_‚Verdammt, diese Augen…‘_

Ich schluckte erneut.

_‚Und wenn dieser Mensch nur aus Stimme und Augen bestehen würde, ich wäre ihm trotzdem verfallen‘_

Er lächelte nur und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick.

Da ich natürlich meine Augen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wanderten diese von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen.

_‚Gott, wie die wohl schmecken?‘_

Verlegen senkte ich meinen Blick und räusperte mich.

„Ich denke du solltest wieder raus gehen, ansonsten hast du gleich eine schlechte Nachrede“, murmelte ich und lächelte ihn kurz schüchtern an.  
Unbewusst streifte er kurz meine Hand und ein Blitz jagte durch meinen Körper.

Nach einer Minute, in der ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigen konnte, servierten wir dann den zweiten Gang an den Tisch der Crew.

 

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bekam jeder seinen Teller und ich stellte mich wieder hinter die Bar.

Da hatte ich auch kurz Zeit mit meinem Chef ein paar Worte zu wechseln und sah ihn aufgewühlt an.

„Du hättest was sagen können und mich nicht einfach so ins off-“, fing ich an, aber er unterbrach mich, umarmte mich mit einem Grinsen und meinte nur: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“

Das war mit Abstand der beste Geburtstag und er sollte noch lange nicht vorbei sein.

Nachdem ich die leeren Teller abgeräumt hatte, hielt Robert eine kleine Ansprache, über die letzten Monate und die Zeit mit der Crew.  
Mein Chef und ich verzogen uns in die Küche und beseitigten das Chaos, als plötzlich meine Arbeitskollegin Petra hinter mir stand.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte ich verblüfft und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach ich … ich wollte dir nur kurz zum Geburtstag gratulieren.“

_‚Handyzeitalter!?‘_

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung, half sie mir mit dem Geschirr und mein Chef bat mich die Torte zu holen.  
_‚Ach du Scheiße … Irgendwie ist mir das jetzt doch ein wenig peinlich‘_ _  
_ Aber auf der anderen Seite war ich auch ein wenig stolz auf mich, die Torte sah ja echt nicht schlecht aus. Ich nahm den Servierwagen, hievte die Torte darauf, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und schob sie in den mittlerweile dunklen Saal.

  
„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, liebe Eva, Happy Birthday to you!“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste ich innerlich schmunzeln, da es anscheinend noch eine Eva gab, die am gleichen Tag wie ich Geburtstag hatte, bevor es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel als mir bewusst wurde, daß mich alle anstarrte.

Es dauerte einige Momente, aber dann machte sich eine Gänsehaut von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Haaransatz bei mir bemerkbar. Das Gesicht wie eingefroren und der Herzschlag dramatisch erhöht, stand ich bestimmt eine halbe Minute regungslos da.

Der Applaus erreichte meine Ohren und ich deutete erstaunt mit dem Daumen auf mich.

„Ähm, ich?“  
Chuck sprang als erster auf und zog mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
Ich war noch immer zu perplex um ein anständiges Wort herauszubringen, aber ich wurde von einem nach dem anderen gedrückt und geherzt.

  
_‚Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!‘_  
„Jetzt hab ich mir meine eigene Geburtstagstorte gemacht …“

Etwas peinlich berührt senkte ich den Blick und nachdem das Licht wieder aufgedreht wurde, wurde mein Kunstwerk unzählige Male fotografiert und ich mit Lob überschüttet.

„So“, sagte mein Chef und kam mit Messer und Tellern, „du schneidest jetzt die Torte an, gibst jedem ein Stück, fragst die netten Herren und Damen ob sie einen Platz weiter rutschen würden, und setzt dich dann auf einen Stuhl, offizieller Feierabend für dich.“

Er deutete mit einem Handwink in die Runde und überreichte mir das Messer.

_‚Oh Gott, ich bin der glücklichste Mensch, das ist alles so … Supernatural!‘_

Alle meine Lieblinge rund um mich versammelt, vor Freude wäre ich am liebsten im Dreieck gesprungen.

 

„Toller Geburtstag“, lächelte ich und ließ mir ein Stück Kuchen auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Und das war erst der Anfang“, flüsterte Crowley und alle sahen sich verstohlen an.  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte in ihre Gedanken eindringen, aber da war nichts außer einem Brett mit dem Aufdruck: ‚Betreten verboten‘.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich mir meinen Geburtstag ganz anders vorgestellt“, fing ich an und seufzte leise.  
„So?“, fragte Balthasar und schmunzelte mich an, „wie denn?“

  
„Na ja“, begann ich zögernd und blickte in die Runde, „ich habe mich auf eure Convention gefreut, so was sehe ich ja sonst nur auf YouTube, endlich mal die Gelegenheit, denn ihr kommt ja wahrscheinlich niemals wieder nach Österreich und dann teilt mich mein Chef zum Arbeiten ein, weil sich sonst kein Idiot außer mir findet.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch gemurmelt und ich und stocherte in meiner Torte herum.

Die Enttäuschung war mir bestimmt anzumerken und etwas verletzt nahm ich wahr, daß die Jungs um mich herum grinsen anfingen.

 _‚Ich wüsste nicht was da jetzt witzig sein sollte …‘_  
Wie aufs Stichwort rief mich mein Chef nochmals zu sich und ich erhob mich schwermütig.  
Ich spürte die Blicke auf mir und meinte so etwas wie verhaltenes Tuscheln zu bemerken.

  
Seufzend strich ich mir die Schürze glatt und bemühte mich wieder etwas fröhlicher zu wirken, ich hatte ja schließlich den besten Geburtstag ever. Langsam schlenderte ich zu meinem Chef der mit dem Dienstplan zu mir kam und mich mit einem geknickten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute.

Petra kam lächelnd aus der Küche und stellte sich zu uns.

„Es tut mir leid“, fing er an und seufzte, „aber ich habe mich geirrt, du kannst die nächsten 4 Tage frei haben wenn du willst, Petra springt ein.“

 _‚Toll._ _Sowas kannst du mir nicht früher sagen, jetzt wo ich die Karte auf Ebay verkauft habe, damit ich wenigstens mein Geld wieder bekomme‘  
_ Zugegeben, in mir brodelte es leicht.

Ein paar Tage frei sind ja schön, aber jetzt habe ich auch nichts davon, außer dass ich wahrscheinlich daheim sitze und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf weine, wegen dieser verpassten Chance.  
Mir standen die Tränen an, aber ich schluckte sie brav hinunter als ich mitbekam wie Robert aufstand und es mucksmäuschenstill wurde.

 

Er räusperte sich kurz und wandte sich an mich.

„Also Eva. Wir, damit meine ich unseren geschätzten Produzenten, mich und die Crew würde es sehr freuen, wenn du die nächsten Tage mit uns auf die Convention kommen würdest, natürlich nicht als eine in der Menge, sondern als Special VIP hinter die Bühne, vor die Bühne, uns zuschaust, Eindrücke mit nimmst, ganz wie du magst.

Du kannst mit uns Essen, mit uns albern, alles was du willst und bevor ich mich jetzt noch um Kopf und Kragen rede, was meinst du, bist du dabei?“

Schmunzelnd hob er die Augenbrauen und sah mich fragend an.

Ich stand nur da und sagte nichts, diese Worte fanden erst mühsam den Weg in meinen Denkapparat.  
Fassungslos und erstaunt schaute ich ihn mit großen Augen an, legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

_‚Der verarscht mich doch …‘_

„Ihr verarscht mich, oder“, murmelte ich, „ob … wie?“

Mein Chef hatte das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen und auch der ganze Tisch lachte.

„Und du hast das alles geplant?“

Mein Chef kassierte einem leichten Seitenhieb und ich starrte ihn an.

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht ganz realisieren und Robert stand noch immer mit fragendem Gesicht da und lächelte mich an. „Also? Ja, nein, hab Angst, lauf davon?“

„Ja natürlich, so eine blöde Frage“, kreischte ich und erntete wieder ein lautes Lachen vom ganzen Saal.

„Happy Birthday, Eva“, riefen alle durcheinander und ich wurde bestimmt rot, so heiß wie mir war.  
Meine Gefühlswelt war gerade ein einziges Chaos, zu viele Emotionen und ich war den Tränen nahe. Der definitiv beste Geburtstag ever ever.

Ich umarmte meinen Chef, Petra und ging dann zu Robert.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, wow, ich brauche noch einen Moment zum Realisieren“, flüsterte ich und drückte ihn fest an mich. Er hing mir einen Ausweis um den Kopf der mich eindeutig als VIP auszeichnete. „Nicht verlieren“, zwinkerte er und küsste mich dann auf die Wange.

Auch die anderen standen schon wieder und unter Applaus wurde ich wieder umarmt.  

Ich ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen und sah einen nach dem anderen fassungslos an.  

‚ _Ich glaub das nicht, kann mich jemand zwicken?‘_

„Und ihr habt das alles ermöglicht?“, murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Na dann“, grinste Dean, „lasst uns das Abenteuer beginnen.“

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung schenkte er mir ein Glas Weißwein ein und wir stießen an.

  
Alle Scheu verflog im Laufe des Abends und wir verstanden uns alle als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Nur Gabriel schien irgendwie ein wenig abwesend, was ich verdammt schade fand und das versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich mitten ins Herz.  
_‚Er wird mir doch hoffentlich das mit dem Rotwein nicht nachtragen?!‘_

Dabei kannte ich ihn ganz anders, als Spaßvogel der immer und überall dabei war und genau das liebte ich so an ihm. Schon in seiner Rolle als Gabriel, der leider viel zu früh den Serientod sterben musste, was ich so immens schade fand, oder in KingsOfCon an der Seite von Chuck.  
Und natürlich wenn sie auf der Bühne standen und sangen, Gabe mit seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme

Ein Meister an der Gitarre und ein Meister der Worte.

Gabriel hatte mir echt den Kopf verdreht und dann noch diese Augen …

Und dann war er der einzige, der wie es den Anschein hatte, nicht mit mir auf einer Wellenlänge war.

Der Abend wurde immer fröhlicher und es wurde immer später. Wir entschlossen uns, noch wo anders hinzugehen und zu Acht machten wir uns auf den Weg.

  
Schon ein wenig angeheitert, hängte ich mich bei Dean und Sam ein und wir stolperten noch in eine Bar.  
Ich wollte, dass der Abend niemals zu Ende gehen würde, es war einfach der absolute Wahnsinn, den ich mir nicht mal in meinen Träumen ausgemalt hätte. Aber die Vorfreude auf die nächsten drei Tage ließ mich erneut innerliche Freudentänze aufführen.

Immer wieder ging mein Blick unauffällig zu Gabriel und ich zog Chuck in einer ruhigen Sekunde zur Seite, weil ich es nicht länger aushielt.

„Was ist mit Gabriel los?“, fragte ich und seufzte.

„Warum?“, erwiderte er und schielte zu Gabriel, der etwas abseits stand.  
„Weil du sein bester Freund bist und er irgendwie so … abweisend ist, meinst du er nimmt mir das mit dem Rotwein übel?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und drehte nervös an meinem Glas.

„Bestimmt nicht, aber ich frag ihn mal“, erklärte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und stolperte in seinem angeheiterten Zustand zu Gabe, bevor ich ihm nachrufen konnte, daß er das lassen sollte.

_‚Mega peinlich‘_

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam Chuck wieder mit Gabriel im Schlepptau und grinste mich an.

„Also der Rotwein war es nicht, sei nicht so eine Spaßbremse Dick“, lachte er und stieß Gabe leicht in die Seite.  
Gabriel verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und wuschelte durch Chucks Locken.

  
Irgendwann war auch der schönste Abend zu Ende, oder eher gesagt war es bereits Morgen.  
Wir bestellten uns zwei Taxis und fuhren los. Die Jungs ins Hotel und ich nach Hause.  
Ich saß während der Fahrt auf der Rückbank eingequetscht zwischen Gabriel und Dean und hatte ein ungutes und zugleich prickelndes Gefühl so nahe bei Gabe zu sein.

Ihn hatte ich am allerliebsten von allen und es schien, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, das machte es auch mir unangenehm. Ich seufzte leise und senkte meinen Blick zu Boden, denn das tat weh.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und verabredeten uns für 13 Uhr vor dem Hotel.

Oh Gott … es waren nur ein paar Stunden aber ich konnte es kaum abwarten. Im Bett ließ ich den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.  
_‚Das ist echt real und ich bin mittendrinnen‘_

Wären meine Ohren nicht im Weg gewesen, ich hätte bestimmt im Kreis gegrinst.


	4. Chapter 4

Schnell packte ich ein paar Sachen zusammen und die Aufregung stieg ins Unermessliche.

_‚Ladegerät nicht vergessen, ich muss ja mindestens 10000 Fotos schießen‘_

Zum dritten Mal drehte ich mich schon vor dem Spiegel und nickte meinem Spiegelbild zu, bevor ich die Türe schloss und mir ein Taxi rief.

Ich war wahnsinnig nervös, sah mich suchend um und entdeckte keinen. Also entschloss ich mich, mich durch die Menschenmassen durchzuquetschen und entdeckte Chuck, der gerade ein Plakat unterschrieb. Leise schlich ich mich an und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Na, wieder nüchtern?“

Er grinste mich an, umarmte mich und schob mich durch einen Vorhang in den Green Room. „Evaaaaaa“, tönte es gleich von allen Seiten und ich kam mir schon vor wie ein heißbegehrter Star.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und bekam sofort ein Glas Wein gereicht.

„Jetzt sagt bloß … ich dachte ihr trinkt nur Wasser?“, lachte ich.

„Ja“, meinte Dean schmunzelnd, „aber nur auf der Bühne.“

„Sozusagen als gutes Beispiel“, prustete Balthasar und stieß mit mir an.  
„So“, grinste Chuck und setzte sich neben mich, „du kannst hingehen und tun und lassen was du willst, am besten du gibst mir gleich mal deine Nummer, damit dich die Securities suchen können, wenn du abhanden kommst.“ „Fotoshootings, Autogramme, Panels, straffer Zeitplan“, seufzte Sam und schlug Dean freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „by the way … wir müssen raus.“

„Wartet noch kurz“, sagte ich und holte ein T-Shirt aus meiner Tasche, „da wir jetzt noch alle zusammen sind, möchte ich die erste sein, die um ein Autogramm bittet, ist das ok?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte John und er unterschrieb als erster.

 _‚Das werde ich niemals waschen_ ‘

Glücklich strahlte ich alle nacheinander an und meine Nervosität war wie weggeblasen.  
Nach und nach gingen und kamen die Schauspieler, ich quatschte mit jedem und fühlte mich so unglaublich wohl und gut aufgehoben.

 

„Eva, komm her, wie steht es mit deinen Gesangskünsten?“, rief Chuck, der mit Jason und der Band am Tisch saß und ich schaute ihn überrascht an.

_‚Was … singen? Ich?‘_

„Wie meinst du … huh?“, fragte ich und mir schwante Böses.

„Na du wirst uns ja wohl da draußen ein wenig unterstützen“, lächelte Jason und zog mich zu sich.

„Ich, nein … ähm“, stotterte ich und wurde rot, „… bringe sicher keinen Ton heraus, blamiere mich, blamiere euch … ich denke, das lassen wir besser.“

Mein Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt als ich mich zu den Jungs setzte und mich alle auffordernd ansahen.  
„Ach komm schon, Weihnachtslieder stehen heute am Programm, kennt jeder, kann jeder“, schmunzelte Henry und legte mir seine Hände auf die Schulter.

Höchstwahrscheinlich, daß ich nicht weglaufen konnte, denn genau das wollte ich diesem Moment.  
Dass ich keine schlechte Stimme habe war mir schon bewusst, aber vor Leuten singen … ich mache ja nicht mal Karaoke.

_‚Reizen würde es mich ja schon, aber davon gibt’s dann auch Videos … soll ich? Sei kein Feigling, die Gelegenheit wird sich nie mehr wieder ergeben‘_

Mein Engel und mein Teufel auf der Schulter trugen eine hitzige Diskussion aus und schließlich willigte ich nickend ein.  
„Na dann her mit den Texten, aber nur als Backgroundsängerin.“

Gabriel war plötzlich auch wieder dabei und meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen.

Ich sah ihn an, er lächelte warm zurück und war wieder der, den ich kannte und liebte, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Mir fiel ein ganzer Wolkenkratzer vom Herzen.

Sie hatten ein ‚Mambo-Weihnachtsmedley‘ in petto und Gabriel forderte mich zwischen den einzelnen Abschnitten zu einem kurzen Tänzchen auf.

„Das klappt ja ganz gut, das machen wir dann auch auf der Bühne“, grinste Chuck und ich seufzte.

_‚Singen ok. Mit Gabriel tanzen … Oh Chuck, ich werde mich nicht konzentrieren können, ich werde hinfallen, ich werde alle blamieren … fuck … ich darf mit Gabriel tanzen, ich darf ihm nahe sein und ihn berühren. Ich kann nicht tanzen … Ich denke ich muss sterben!‘_

Mambo an sich war nicht das Problem, aber dieser Mann brachte meinen Kopf zum Schwimmen, mit einer einzigen Berührung und einem einzigen Blick.

Gabe wirbelte mich herum und ich ließ es einfach nur geschehen.

_‚Wie gerne würde ich meine Hände ausstrecken und dir durch die Haare fahren,_ _deine kratzige Wange streicheln, in deinen Augen versinken, meine Lippen auf die deinen drücken  und an nichts anderes mehr denken, und verdammt, du riechst so gut …‘_

„Du hast so kalte Finger, sei nicht nervös“, schmunzelte Gabe und von meiner Kehle löste sich ein zittriger Atemstoß.

_‚Du hast leicht reden, du hast je keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst‘_

„Ist doch scheißegal, wenn wir uns vertanzen, oder versingen, die Fans lieben uns, wir könnten auch Pantomime machen.“  
„Genau“, meinte Henry und nickte zustimmend, „der Spaß steht im Vordergrund, wir sind ja nicht am Set.“

  
Zwischendurch schaute ich mir das Panel von Crowley und Kevin am Seitenrand der Bühne an.

Es war erstaunlich wie sie alle Fragen so offen und ehrlich beantworteten, auch wenn es noch so peinlich war. Der Abend kam viel zu schnell, die Fans waren alle verschwunden, was mich nicht unbedingt sonderlich störte, hatte ich doch wieder alle meine Lieblinge um mich versammelt.

  
Robert kam auf mich zu und teilte mir mit, dass in dem ganzen Trubel vergessen wurde, mir ein Zimmer zu reservieren und das Hotel ausgebucht sei. „Ich weiß dass einige von euch hier ein Zweibettzimmer haben, also ist es sicher kein Problem, wenn ihr euch das untereinander ausmacht“, grinste er und verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.

  
„Okeyyyyy … “, sagte ich langgezogen und hob die Augenbrauen, „wer bietet der armen Eva einen Schlafplatz an?“  
Dean, Gabe, Chuck und Cas hatten jeweils ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten und tuschelten angeregt.  
„Tja, da sicher niemand freiwillig zurücktreten wird, wirst du dich wohl für zwei Kandidaten entscheiden müssen … für heute und morgen“, grinste Jody.  
„Und da ich niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen will“, fing ich an, „ihr kennt doch Herzblatt?“  
Nach einem Gerangel und Gedränge, das mit diversen Flüchen verbunden war, stellten sich die vier Kandidaten hinter dem Vorhang in einer Reihe auf. Jody kam zu mir und gab mir zwei Rosen.

_‚Gut liebes Schicksal, wie wäre es wenn du zur Abwechslung einmal für mein Team spielst?‘_

„So liebe Eva, du musst dich nun für zwei Kandidaten entscheiden … 1, 2, 3 oder 4“, sagte sie und

Crowley trommelte auf dem Schlagzeug.  
„Gut, dann nehme ich heute Nr.2 und morgen Nr.4“, sagte ich zögernd und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich darf nun die Kandidaten 1 und 3 zu mir bitten.“  
Gabriel und Cas kamen zu mir und nahmen theatralisch Abschied.  
„Oh, meine Engel“, seufzte ich und wunderte mich nicht, daß ich wieder kein Glück hatte.

„Hey, hier steht Gott“, rief Chuck und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.  
„Ok, Eva schläft heute mit Dean und morgen mit Chuck.“  
Ich wurde ein klein wenig rot und stieß sie leicht in die Seite.

  
„Gut Leute, der Tag war lang, wir verziehen uns“, sagte Dean und hielt mir auch schon den Arm hin.

Er sperrte auf, ließ mich eintreten und ich ließ mich schmunzelnd in das weiche Bett fallen.

„Das war ein toller Tag, ihr seid alle wahnsinnig nett.“

Nachdem wir uns an der Minibar bedient hatten und uns über viele belanglose Dinge unterhalten hatten, wurde er zudringlich.

„Und? Wer gefällt dir am besten?“

„Du bist ja direkt“, grinste ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Mein Job“, lachte er und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, „und?“

„Nein“, lächelte ich kopfschüttelnd, „ich mache von meinem Recht Gebrauch, nicht auf diese Frage zu antworten.“  
„Huh? Welches Recht?“, grinste er und nippte an seinem Bier.

„Meinem Recht als Frau“, antwortete ich und lachte ihn an.

„Ok, anders gefragt,  wärst du gerne mit jemand anderem hier?“  
„Deeean!“, rief ich langgezogen und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.  
„Alles klar, für den Moment gebe ich Ruhe, aber ich werde es schon noch herausbekommen.“

Ich wurde etwas ruhiger und dachte über die Situation nach. Klar würde ich hier lieber mit Gabriel  liegen, aber andererseits, er war so distanziert mir gegenüber, und ihn darauf ansprechen?  Also dazu fehlte mir definitiv der Mut.

  
Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Und Dean tat es mir gleich. Klar, Dean war schon ein attraktiver Mann, aber ich hatte eben nur Augen für einen.

 _‚Murphys Gesetz_ ‚ _wie immer verliebst du dich in den Falschen.‘_

Ich umarmte leise seufzend mein Kissen und schloss die Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Am Morgen unter der Dusche ließ ich meine Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren.

 _‚In eine Schauspieler verlieben, toll gemacht Eva._ W _eil das eine Zukunft haben kann …_ _außerdem ist er Amerikaner!‘_

  
Ich zog mich an und verließ das Bad, wo ich schon einen hüpfenden Dean in Boxershorts vorfand.  
„Ich muss, dringend“, stammelte er und ich deutete grinsend mit der Hand Richtung Bad.

 

Ich sah mir fast jedes Panel an, denn Autogramme und Fotos brauchte ich ja nicht mehr.

Natürlich kam wieder die Frage nach Destiel.

Bestimmt war es am Anfang extrem peinlich für die zwei, mittlerweile lachten sie darüber und gingen souverän damit um.  
Klar, ich gehörte auch zu den leidenschaftlichen Destiel-Shipperinnen, und wenn Castiel eine Frauenhülle hätte wäre das Ganze sicher auch nicht das Problem, als wenn zwei Männer …

  
Aber Supernatural war auch keine Liebesromanze und Fantasien sind ja auch was Schönes.

 

„Euer Essen ist der Hammer“, sagte Dean beim Mittagessen und schob sich eine Gabel Kartoffelpüree in den Mund.

„Ja, das können wir Österreicher“, grinste ich und John stimmte mir zu.  
„Unser Auftritt steht gleich an“, meinte Chuck zu mir und ich seufzte leise.

_‚Scheiße, aus der Nummer komm ich doch nicht mehr raus‘_

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, wird sicher lustig“, grinste Henry und Gabe nickte begeistert.

  
„Wir haben einen sehr lieben Gast hier bei uns“, fing Jason an, „bitte begrüßt sie mit einem tosenden Applaus, sie ist das erste Mal auf einer Bühne, und sehr schüchtern … Eva.“

Er zwinkerte mir zu und reichte mir die Hand um mich kurz zu verbeugen.

Die Menge nahm mich freundlich auf und mir war nicht mehr so Angst und Bang.

_‚Bleibt mir eh nichts über, da muss ich jetzt durch‘_

Wir fingen an, so wie wir es geübt hatten, auch das Tanzen blieb mir nicht erspart und Gabriel drehte mich herum. Einen Moment sahen wir uns zu lange in die Augen und verpassten beinahe unseren Einsatz, was uns ein Grinsen von Chuck und Jason einbrachte.

  
Gabriel nahm mich um die Taille und war wieder wie ausgewechselt, er strahlte und mit seiner sexy Stimme brachte er mich zum Schmelzen. Wir standen beide am Mikrophon und sahen uns an und ich wünschte dieser Augenblick wäre niemals vergangen.  

Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und die Schmetterlinge begannen wieder zu fliegen.  
Auch Chuck entging anscheinend dieser Funke nicht, denn er lächelte mich wissend an, und ich blickte beschämt zu Boden.

Mit ‚Silent Night‘ beendeten wir unser gemeinsames Singen und gingen von der Bühne.

 

„Das war fantastisch“, schmunzelte Henry und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?“, fragte Chuck hinter der Bühne und nahm mich an der Hand, „ich muss mit dir reden wegen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht.“

Ich bemerkte die Blicke, die er mit Gabriel tauschte.  
Gabriels Blick war so eiskalt, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken zog.  
_‚Das war nicht nett‘_

„Klar“, antwortete ich und er zwinkerte mir zu.

Wir gingen nach draußen und setzten uns auf eine Bank.  
„War das jetzt nötig?“, flüsterte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja“, kicherte er, „und … wie gefällt es dir?“

„Ihr seid alle so unglaublich nett und freundlich, nur …“, antwortete ich und stockte.  Das wollte ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht sagen.

„Nur?“, fragte Chuck und er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

 _‚Rede dich jetzt in keinen Schlamassel, Eva!‘_  
„Ach nichts … passt schon, alles ok“, murmelte ich und versuchte mich in einem schiefen Lächeln, das mir aber deutlich missfiel.  
„Spucks aus“, sagte er aufmunternd, „ich bin Gott, ich weiß sowieso alles.“

Ich druckste herum und das Blut begann in meinen Ohren zu rauschen.

„Komm schon, mit mir kannst du reden“, ermunterte er mich weiter und nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Ich weiß.“ Ich fühlte mich in Chucks Nähe wohl, er hatte so eine warme Ausstrahlung.

„Es ist nur … Gabriel ist so abweisend, ich weiß nicht was ich ihm getan habe, er redet kaum mit mir, du bist sein bester Freund, weißt du was los ist?“

Ich blickte betretend zu Boden und dann fragend in sein Gesicht.

„Und da heißt es immer Männer wären schwer von Begriff“, schmunzelte er und drückte meine Hand.  
„Was meinst du?“

„Als wir uns mit Robert und deinem Chef über unser Vorhaben  unterhalten haben, hat dein Chef uns ein Foto von dir gezeigt und Gabriels Augen begannen zu funkeln, was er natürlich nie zugeben würde, aber eben ich als sein ‚bester Freund‘“, sagte er und machte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „habe seinen Blick gesehen, der hat sich sofort verknallt.“

Mein Herz machte einen Satz und ich hing an Chucks Lippen.  
_‚Gabe … in mich verknallt, gibt es das …ich glaub ich habe mich verhört … kann nicht sein, oder doch?‘_    
„Du verarschst mich“, murmelte ich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.  
„Nein, echt nicht“, lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf zur Bestätigung.

„Und deshalb verhält er sich so abweisend mir gegenüber?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Klar, er will ja auch … er weiß ja nicht, ob du auch … und jetzt tötet er einfach jeden mit seinen Blicken, der dir zu nahe kommt“, stotterte er, „du hättest ihn gestern Abend sehen sollen, als du mit Dean abgerauscht bist. Du weißt doch wie das ist, zwei Menschen finden sich anziehend, keiner weiß ob der andere auch so fühlt, keiner macht den ersten Schritt …“

Er seufzte tief und untermauerte dies mit seinen Händen.

„Aber ich hatte erstmals so ein Gefühl, als das mit dem Rotwein passiert ist … und dann jetzt gerade als ihr zusammen auf der Bühne ward, da war ein Moment. Ist da was von deiner Seite?“, fragte er und sah mir in die Augen.

„Möglich ... ja“, antwortete ich und er grinste.  
Wir hatten Mitte Dezember, aber mir wurde plötzlich ganz heiß und ich atmete tief aus, ich musste das erst einmal verdauen was Chuck da grade gesagt hatte.

„Ich hab mir folgendes überlegt. Dafür dass er es mir nicht erzählt hat, auch als ich ihn gefragt habe, wird er sicherlich noch etwas schmoren … ungezogener Bengel, was hab ich bloß bei der Erziehung falsch gemacht?“

Er kicherte und ich musste lächeln, als er in seine Rolle als Gott schlüpfte.

„Ich werde Gabe heute das Privileg übertragen mit dir ein Zimmer zu teilen, auch wenn es mir sehr, sehr, sehr schwer fällt“, er drückte meine Hand und nickte schmunzelnd.

Mein Herz ging auf und auch meine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich wieder.

 _‚Chuck, du bist einmalig‘_  
Ich musste ihn einfach umarmen, er war der Beste.  
„Danke Chuck“, lächelte ich er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Genau in dem Moment kam Gabriel des Weges und strafte uns mit einem kalten Blick.  
„Na, alles geklärt?“, sagte er schroff, „Chuck, wir müssen zum Shooting.“  
Chuck sah mich noch zwinkernd an und ich seufzte leise, denn das war nicht der perfekte Auftritt.  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging ich wieder hinein. Einerseits wusste ich jetzt woran ich war, andererseits hatte er jetzt wahrscheinlich einen völlig falschen Eindruck von mir.

‚ _Hoffentlich hat das jetzt nicht alles kaputt gemacht, ach verdammt‘_  
Aber ich vertraute Chuck, er würde das schon hinbiegen.

  
Es war alles so beeindruckend und ich bewunderte die Jungs abermals, dass es ihnen auch nach Staffel 11 noch nicht langweilig wurde. Wir gingen lachend und scherzend wieder hinauf, wo mich mein Lieblingsfranzose in Empfang nahm und ich einige weitere Fotos schoss.

Ich beobachtete die Menschenmassen, die sich um ein Autogramm anstellten und die Jungs, die auch nach dem 100. noch immer lächelten und fleißig Fragen beantworteten.  
Einige der Schauspieler verabschiedeten sich, da sie auch noch andere Termine hatten.  
Nummern wurden ausgetauscht, weitere Fotos geschossen, und ein Versprechen gegeben, sich irgendwo, irgendwann einmal wieder zu sehen.

  
Louden Swain spielten auf der Bühne wieder einige Lieder und ich sang leise mit.  
Chuck entdeckte mich und winkte mich auf die Bühne. Ich gab bereitwillig nach und er machte Platz damit ich mich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, neben Gabriel stellen konnte.  
_‚Chuck du Schuft, weißt doch genau dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann‘_  
Mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und als mich Gabriel zwischendurch immer ansah, zuckten elektrische Blitze durch meinen Körper.

Auf der Bühne wurde es immer heißer und langsam konnte ich mich fast selber nicht mehr riechen.  
Im Aufenthaltsraum gab es jede Menge Fanartikel, darunter auch T-Shirts. Ich fragte Balthasar ob ich mir davon eines nehmen dürfte.

„Klar, dafür sind sie da“, grinste er und tanzte um mich herum.  
„Und wo kann ich mich umziehen?“, flüsterte ich und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Ich wollte nicht unbedingt auf das Zimmer gehen, das Meilen weit entfernt lag.

„Dort, und dann rechts und dann gerade und wieder rechts“, sagte er und deutete mit dem Finger.

„Yepp … du bist schuld, wenn ich mich verlaufe“, grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich zeig es dir“, meinte Gabriel und nickte mir zu.

_‚Habe ich mich gerade verhört?‘_

Mein Herz setzte kurz aus, als er mich an der Hand nahm und hinter den Vorhang zerrte.

Ich schnappte mir schnell ein T-Shirt, Gabriel ging voraus und hielt mir die Tür zur Garderobe auf.  

Was sich dann dort abspielte musste ich mir im Verlauf des Tages noch einige Male durch den Kopf gehen lassen, denn es war schwer zu glauben.

Gabe hatte mich geküsst … Ich hatte es erwidert … Er sagte, dass er mich wollte …

Und dann habe ich ihm geholfen, seinen Kleinen, der gar nicht mehr so klein war wieder auf Normalgröße zu bringen …  

Es waren nur Minuten, denn wir mussten ja wieder auf die Bühne. Aber es war fantastisch.

_‚Und er riecht so gut. Haare wie Seide, und …‘_

Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, denn Gabe nahm mich an der Hand, nachdem wir uns kurz frisch gemacht und ich das T-Shirt gewechselt hatte, und wir stürmten wieder auf die Bühne.

 _‚So und jetzt reißt du dich wieder zusammen und bringst die Show zu Ende!‘_  
Einzig Chuck grinste mich an, als wenn er wüsste, was geschehen war. Na ja … Gott eben.  
Es waren die letzten Töne des heutigen Abends und wir verabschiedeten uns und verschwanden wieder hinter die Bühne.

 

„So“, schmunzelte John und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch, „und jetzt betrinken wir uns ordentlich.“

  
Nach und nach im Laufe des voranschreitenden Abends und auf Grund des Alkoholkonsums verließen einige das sinkende Schiff.  
Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Chuck und ich waren also der harte Kern.  
Chuck verschwand mit Gabe, wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel entnehmen konnte.  
„Aha, dann schlafen heute also nicht du und Chuck, sondern er und Gabe miteinander“, grinste Dean und ich verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen.

  
Chuck hatte mir was versprochen und ich hoffte, dass er jetzt den finalen Schritt machen würde.  
Aufregung mischte sich mit Angespanntheit. Die zwei kamen wieder, aber jeder hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Chuck kam auf mich zu und zwinkerte lächelnd. Mein Herz klopfte schneller.  
Gabriel sah mir tief in die Augen und es wäre beinahe wieder um mich geschehen gewesen.  
Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick.

„Flaschendrehen“, rief Dean und kam mit einer leeren Flasche auf mich zu.  
„Oh Gott, dazu bin ich noch zu nüchtern“, sagte ich und schenkte mir schnell noch etwas Hochprozentiges nach. Zu fünft saßen wir in einem Kreis und Dean drehte die Flasche …  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht“, fragte er und ich seufzte laut.

_‚Heilige Scheiße‘_

Ich wusste genau, was er mich fragen wollte.  
„Wahrheit“, antwortete ich, schaute ihm in die Augen und schluckte.

„Also, liebe Eva, du bist mir noch eine Antwort von gestern Nacht schuldig“, grinste er.  
„Findest … du … einen … von … uns“, und er deutete in die Runde, „am … Besten.“

Ich sah in die Runde, bedacht darauf nicht zu lange an Gabriel zu verweilen.

„Ja“, antwortete ich und sah Dean wieder in die Augen.  
Fragezeichen in Deans Augen und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machte er eine Handbewegung.

„Was? Das war die Antwort auf deine Frage“, erwiderte ich und sah Dean an, der sich fluchend ärgerte, die Frage nicht anders gestellt zu haben.  
Die Runde lachte und Cas schlug Dean auf die Schulter.

Es war mittlerweile fast Mitternacht und es war ein langer Tag. Wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen getrennte Wege.  
Chuck kam zwischen uns, umarmte uns beide und wünschte uns eine gute Nacht.

  
So ganz konnte ich es immer noch nicht realisieren, als Gabriel seine Zimmertüre aufsperrte und mich eintreten ließ.

Denn ich hatte meine Bedenken, dass wir uns nach diesem Wochenende jemals wieder sehen würden. Uns trennten tausende Kilometer und Kontinente.

Gabriel und ich … ich und Gabriel, wir hatten beide noch nicht so viel getrunken, gerade recht um in guter Laune zu sein, vielleicht wissentlich, dass wir heute noch etwas anderes vorhatten.  
Ich sah ihm an, dass er nervös war und musste innerlich schmunzeln.

Dem Mann, den nichts aus der Fassung brachte.

„Magst du noch was trinken?“

„Klar“, antworte ich und setzte mich aufs Bett. „Das ist aber mein Bett“, grinste er.

„Oh entschuldige“, erwiderte ich und setzte mich auf das andere Bett.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir dein Bett“, schmunzelte er und schenkte uns ein.

Danach stellte ich mich in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und genoss den warmen Strahl auf meiner Haut.  
Plötzlich ging die Schiebetür auf und ein nackter Körper stand hinter mir.  
Mir jagte ein Schauer die Wirbelsäule entlang und mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich.

  
„Hey, eigentlich wollte ich dich ausziehen“, sagte ich mit vorwurfsvollem Ton um meine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
„Dauert alles viel zu lange“, raunte er und küsste mich gierig.

Er nahm das Duschgel und begann mich einzuseifen. Ich genoss es, und wie ich es genoss. Gabriel verfolgte jede Handbewegung mit lustverschleierten Augen.  
„Du bist wunderschön, sexy“, flüsterte er und mir wurde noch heißer.

Er griff in meinen Nacken und zog mich wieder zu sich.

Langsam ließ ich meine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten, über seine Wangen, seine Brust und den Bauch, über seinen Rücken zu seinem Hintern.

„Bist du müde?“, fragte er im Bett. Was für eine blöde Frage, ich war aufgekratzt wie weiß Gott was und wollte keinen Augenblick verpassen.

Unsere Zungen fochten wieder ein heißes Duell aus in dem keiner der Verlierer sein wollte.

„Das hätten wir schon viel früher haben können, wenn du nicht so stur gewesen wärst.“

„Ich weiß, ich war schüchtern“, erwiderte er etwas verlegen.

„Du!?“, erwiderte ich und grinste in die Dunkelheit, „gut, dass du Chuck hast, pass gut auf ihn auf.“

„Ja, er ist der Beste.“

„Obwohl du ihn heute am liebsten mit deinem Blick getötet hättest.“

„Morgen um diese Zeit ...“, sagte er einige Augenblicke später etwas wehmütig.  
„Schh …“, erwiderte ich und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Es brach mir das Herz daran zu denken, aber ich wollte den Moment genießen, festhalten, auskosten bis zum letzten Tropfen.


	6. Chapter 6

*Bumm Bumm*

„Tagwache“, rief Chuck und klopfte an die Türe.  
„Scheiße verschlafen, hey aufstehen Schlafmütze“, kreischte ich und streckte mich.

Von Gabriel war nur ein Brummen zu vernehmen und er drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  „Aufstehen Brummbär, die erwarten uns beim Frühstück!“

Mit einem Bein stand ich bereits unter der Dusche, und schob Gabe leicht aber bestimmt beiseite.

„Nein, wir sind spät dran, keine Zeit für Morgensex.“ Daraufhin brummte erneut.  
Jubel und Applaus als wir die Schwingtüre zum Restaurant aufstießen. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und auch Gabriel lachte laut. Er nahm meine Hand und wir setzten uns mit gut beladenen Tellern an den Tisch. „Ist das meine Antwort?“, grinste Dean und sah mich an.  
Ich nickte nur und sah Gabriel von der Seite an.

„War eine sehr aufschlussreiche Nacht“, sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und Chuck?“, kam es von Sam. „Hat freiwillig das Feld geräumt“, schmunzelte dieser und zeigte auf.  
„Heute ist Sonntag, ihr habt euch ja mächtig Zeit gelassen“, neckte Balthasar während er sich sich Butter auf die Semmel schmierte .  
„Männer“, seufzte ich nur, und sah grinsend in die Runde.

  
Der letzte Tag der Convention. Es waren 3, eigentlich 4 Tage voller Emotionen, Eindrücke, die ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde, oder wollte, ich hatte Menschen kennengelernt, die so nett waren, dass es nur schwer in Worte zu fassen war.  
Ich zückte mein Handy und musste noch einige Fotos schießen, hatte das Gefühl es waren noch  nicht genug, und irgendwie überkam mich ein wenig Wehmut.  
Wer weiß ob und wann ich alle wieder sehen würde.

Wir tauschten alle noch schnell die Nummern aus, über Facebook und Twitter war man ja Gott sei Dank nicht aus der Welt.  
Wir standen alle, die gesamte Mannschaft auf der Bühne und sangen noch einige Lieder

Als Gabriel meine Hand nahm hätte ich fast losgeweint. Die Crew versprach uns, bald wieder mal nach Österreich zu kommen, denn wir wärn ‚echt nette Leit‘.

  
Wir setzten uns alle in den Green Room, bis sich einer nach dem anderen verabschiedete.  
Ich musste mir echt fast die Zunge abbeißen um nicht einfach in Tränen auszubrechen.  
‚Wir bleiben in Kontakt‘ … das einzige Versprechen an das ich mich klammern konnte, wie ein Ertrinkender an den Rettungsring. Auch Robert kam nochmal auf mich zu.

„Danke“, murmelte ich und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
Zu mehr war ich in diesem Moment nicht fähig, aber er verstand mich auch ohne Worte und lächelte mich an. Der schönste Geburtstag ever ever ever.

  
„Wann musst du wieder arbeiten?“, fragte mich Gabriel, als wir alleine waren.  
„Am Dienstag“, antwortete ich leise, in der Hoffnung, dass genau das eintreffen würde, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte … noch ein paar Stunden mehr mit dem Mann meiner Träume.

„Warte hier, ich geh kurz telefonieren“, sagte er und verschwand aus der Tür.

_‚Bitte, bitte, bitte‘_

Ich drückte alles in meinem Körper was ich hatte und schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel.

Gabriel war ein begehrter Schauspieler, mit Terminen, und die Minuten vergingen. Er kam wieder und seine Miene verriet nichts. Gespannt schaute ich ihm tief in die Augen.

Nach einigen Sekunden hielt er es aber nicht mehr aus.

 

„Mein Flug geht morgen Abend um 23.00 Uhr“, lächelte er und zwinkerte mich an.

Ich sprang ihn an und wir gingen zu Boden. Lachend und küssend rollten wir uns über den Teppich. _‚Wie toll ist das denn?‘_

Glücklich seufzend umarmte ich ihn und drückte ihn an mich so fest ich konnte.

„Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Ich wüsste was“, erwiderte ich und suchte in der Schublade nach dem Prospekt von dem Hotel und hielt ihn unter seine Nase, „die haben hier ein Schwimmbad.“

„Alles klar, runter mit dem störenden Stoff“, schmunzelte er und war schon dabei mich auszuziehen.  
„Wow, wir sind hier alleine“, sagte ich, als wir uns in die Fluten stürzten.

„Ich könnte dich immerzu küssen“, raunte ich und klammerte mich an ihn.

„Dann hör nicht auf damit“, stöhnte er leise an mein Ohr.

„Hier stinkt es nach Dämonen“, sagte er, als wir am Schwefelbad vorbeikamen und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Der war gut“, lachte ich, schoss ein Foto und twitterte es.

Und Deans Antwort war ein Bild von einem Dämonenmesser.

Ich ließ mich auf der Massagebank nieder, der Sprudel setzte genau zur richtigen Zeit ein und ich zog Gabe in meine Arme. Mit seinem Rücken an meiner Brust hielt ich ihn fest umschlungen und wir genossen die Blubberbläschen auf unserer Haut.  
Ich streichelte sanft seine Brust und Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.  
Wir saßen nur da und sagten nichts, spürten die gemeinsame Nähe, die Wärme und hingen den Gedanken nach.

  
Nach einem kleinen Abendessen genossen wir die kalte Winterluft und da es am Vorabend zu schneien begonnen hatte, machten wir eine kleine Schneeballschlacht.

Lachend und keuchend lagen wir schließlich am Boden und er machte einen Schneeengel.  
„Wie passend“, prustete ich.

  
„Ich komm gleich wieder“, sagte Gabriel und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fiel die Türe ins Schloss.

Mit einer Rose in der einen und einer Flasche Champagner in der anderen Hand gesellte er sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu mir. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und bereits ein wenig angeheitert erzählten wir uns von Gott und der Welt, lachten, sahen uns verliebt an, küssten uns und tranken auch noch die halbe Minibar leer.

Dann wechselten wir die Location und begannen uns bei leiser Musik langsam gegenseitig auszuziehen. Erforschten unsere Körper wie die vergangenen Stunden.

Fanden raus, welche Stellen ein verhaltenes Stöhnen und welche ein lautes Keuchen auslösten und schliefen glücklich aneinander gekuschelt ein.


	7. Chapter 7

„Was machst du da?“, fragte ich noch leicht verschlafen, als ich blinzelte und in funkelnde Augen starrte.  
„Guten Morgen meine Schöne, ich schaue dich an, um mir jede einzelne Pore einzuprägen“, lächelte er und streichelte über meine Wange.  
„Grrr …“, murmelte ich noch immer benebelt, und drückte ihm das Kissen ins Gesicht.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass wir bald auschecken mussten.  
„Schau mal“, grinste er und zeigte mir sein Handy,  
„Chuck hat geschrieben und will wissen wie der Stand der Dinge ist ... Cheese."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und drückte auf den Auslöser.

„Gleich rüber schicken ... fliege heute Abend ... Eva lässt grüßen“, tippte er noch dazu.

Er twitterte das Bild auch gleich und postete es in Facebook.  
Wow, ich fühlte mich echt geschmeichelt und die Gerüchteküche würde brodeln.  
Von da ab schaltete Gabriel das Handy aus, denn in einer Tour kamen Nachrichten von seinen, oder besser gesagt, unseren Freunden.

 _‚Ich werde mir das morgen in aller Ruhe durchlesen, heute ... heute geht es nur_ _noch um Gabe und mich.‘_

  
Wir saßen im Taxi beide auf der Rückbank und ich musste plötzlich grinsen.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Gabriel und schaute mich fragend an.

„Weißt du noch als wir am Donnerstag oder Freitag früh mit dem Taxi gefahren sind?

Ich saß eingequetscht zwischen Dean und dir und es war echt nicht angenehm.  
Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, weil du dich mir gegenüber so komisch verhalten hast.“ Schulterzuckend seufzte er.

„Ich hielt fast die ganze Zeit über die Luft an, und hab mich nicht getraut dich auch nur einmal anzuschauen ... ich kam mir vor wie ein beschissener Teenager“, lachte er.

 

„Erwarte nicht zu viel, du bist ja bestimmt anderes gewohnt“, sagte ich als ich die Türe aufschloss.  
Es war ein schöner und nicht zu kalter Tag draußen und ich beschloss mit ihm zum See zu fahren, wo mein Chef sein zweites Lokal hatte.  
Wir saßen auf einer Bank, waren aneinander gekuschelt und starrten auf das Wasser.  
„Es ist schön hier bei euch, wirklich, nicht der Trubel wie bei uns, ich könnte mir vorstellen öfter hierher zu kommen“, sagte er und schaute mir tief in die Augen,  
„ich möchte deinetwegen wieder hierher kommen.“

„Ich würde mich nichts mehr wünschen, wenn du mich wieder mal besuchen kommst“, sagte ich und schmiegte mich sanft in seine Halsbeuge.  
Seufzend und wehmütig dachte ich an unseren Abschied in ein paar Stunden.

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich im Hals und ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen.  
Er sprach das aus was mich gerade bewegte: „Mir bricht es das Herz, wenn ich heute wieder fliegen muss, ich denke … ich denke ich hab mich in dich verliebt“, flüsterte er in mein Haar.  
Ich schloss kurz die Augen und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

 _‚Danke, dass du mich so lange träumen lässt, am liebsten möchte ich niemals aufwachen‘_  
„Was denkst du?“, fragte er und unterbrach meine Gedanken.  
„Dass du mir schon seit unendlich langer Zeit im Kopf herumspukst, ist nichts Neues, aber die letzten paar Tage habe ich auch den Menschen Gabriel **** kennengelernt und du bist unglaublich …

ich denke, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt“, sagte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Wir versanken in einen endlos langen Kuss, bis auf einmal jemand räuspernd neben uns stand.  
„Hast du dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk noch länger behalten?“, fragte er.

Mein Chef stand auf einmal neben uns, denn so wie jeden Tag, drehte er seine Runde am See.

  
„Kannst du eislaufen?“, fragte mich Gabe als wir wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.  
„What? ... Das letzte Mal als ich klein war“, grinste ich schulterzuckend.  
„Komm schon, das wird sicher ein Spaß“, lachte er und zog mich an der Hand.

Gesagt, getan und bald fand ich mich mit Schlittschuhen in der Hand am Rande der Eisfläche wieder.  
„Na gut, dann los“, murmelte ich und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Gabe nahm meine Hände und zog mich auf die Eisfläche.  
Mit Ach und Krach machte ich einige Bewegungen, aber Gabe war immer an meiner Seite und hielt mich.  
Es wurde immer besser und schon bald fühlte ich mich sicherer am Eis.

Na ja irgendwie verhedderten sich dann doch meine Füße und wir landeten beide auf dem Eis. Ich auf Gabe drauf.

„Fuck“, stöhnte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und rieb sich die Seite, „das wird ein blauer Fleck.“  
„Ein Andenken an mich“, grinste ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.  
Da uns kalt war, beschlossen wir heimzufahren, wo wir uns unter die heiße Dusche stellten.

  
„Dein Bett müssen wir aber schon noch austesten“, grinste er verschmitzt und lag bereits unter der Decke.

„Lass mal die Verletzung sehen“, sagte ich und er drehte sich auf die Seite, „autsch.“

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

_‚Das wird man sicherlich ein paar Tage sehen und spüren‘_

Aus meinem Schrank holte ich eine beruhigende Salbe und massierte sie vorsichtig ein.

„Hmm ... deine Berührungen, ich fühl mich wie im 7. Himmel“, seufzte er genüsslich und schloss seine Augen.  
Wir waren beide müde, doch bemühten uns inständig wach zu bleiben,  
um keine der kostbaren Minuten die uns noch blieben zu verpassen.

  
„Hast du Hunger?“

„Bisschen“, antwortete er und stellte sich in die Küchentür.

Ich riss den Kühlschrank auf. _‚Hmm … viel ist nicht da‘_  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte er sah mir zu wie ich mit den Pfannen hantierte.  
„Lass dich überraschen, ich bin Koch, marsch rüber auf die Couch“, lächelte ich und deutete mit einer Handbewegung hinüber in den Wohnbereich.  
Gabe schnappte sich 2 Weingläser und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Netflix ... Natürlich in der Warteschlage ‚Supernatural‘.  
„Klar“, rief er grinsend, „wie oft hast dir die Folgen schon angeschaut?“  
„Nicht oft genug“, erwiderte ich aus der Küche.  
Ich kam mit dem Essen raus und er hatte gerade die Folge von Gabriels Tod laufen.

„Nein, die nicht“, sagte ich und schnappte mir die Fernbedienung, „sonst fange ich gleich wieder zu weinen an.“  
  
Es war soweit ... Zeit zum Aufbruch. Mir war ganz schwer ums Herz.  
Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, da mir schon wieder die Tränen anstanden.

  
_‚2 Stunden vorher am Flughafen sein, so ein Schwachsinn, die Zeit kann man anderweitig nutzten'_  
Er organisierte sich sein Ticket und wir schlenderten durch die Geschäfte.

„Huh, schau mal!“, lachte ich und hielt eine ‚Gabriel-Figur‘ aus der Supernatural Reihe in der Hand.  
„So sehe ich doch gar nicht aus“, murmelte er skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Doch, ich finde du bist ganz gut getroffen“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
_‚Memo an mich - Figur bestellen bei Amazon, dort ist die bestimmt günstiger'_

Wir entdeckten einen Fotoautomaten und machten ein paar Aufnahmen von uns.  
Für mich ein paar Abzüge und ich versprach, sie nahe bei mir aufzubewahren.

‚Flug Nr. 234 auf Gate 6b nach Kansas‘, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Das war der Moment vor dem ich mich gefürchtet hatte. „Das bin dann wohl ich“, sagte er traurig. „Ok, das heißt dann jetzt Abschied“, sagte ich und umarmte ihn, drückte ihn so fest an mich wie ich nur konnte und die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.  
Er wischte sie mir sanft vom Gesicht und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
„Wir werden jeden Tag Kontakt haben und es ist kein Abschied für immer“, flüsterte er. Auch er musste sich zusammenreißen, das merkte ich.

„Versprochen?“, flüsterte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
„Versprochen“, sagte er und kramte in seinem Handgepäck.  
_‚Die Gabriel-Figur aus dem Laden_ ‘  
„Damit du mich bis dahin nicht vergisst“, lächelte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange.  
„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen“, flüsterte ich und er nickte.

Ein letzter Kuss, eine letzte Umarmung, Hände die sich nicht loslassen wollten. Ein letzter Blick und er war verschwunden. Ich sah ihm traurig nach und die nächsten Tränen kullerten meine Wange entlang. Ich fühlte mich so leer.

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well'_

  
Als mein Handy vibrierte, hatte ich noch immer die Figur fest an mein Herz gedrückt. Gabriel.  
‚Ich liebe dich‘, las ich und mir wurde wieder warm ums Herz.

Langsam ging Ich zu meinem Auto und fuhr wieder zu meiner Wohnung.

Seufzend legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss die Augen.

_‚Worauf hast du dich wieder eingelassen? Dieser Mann ist 10000 km weit von dir entfernt, jeden Tag von hübschen Frauen umzingelt, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du eine Chance hast Eva?‘_

Und wieder war ich im Begriff, zuzulassen, dass mir jemand das Herz brach.


	8. Chapter 8

Aber es sollte sich herausstellen, dass ich falsch lag.

Trotzdem, ich war ein gebranntes Kind und wusste nicht, ob ich ihm auch vertrauen konnte, wusste nicht, was er sonst noch so machte, aber wenn ich in seine Augen sah, auch wenn es nur über den Bildschirm war, war da dieses Funkeln, das mir ein Stück Hoffnung gab.

  
*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe“, strahlte mich Gabriel an, „ich vermisse dich so sehr.“

Wie fast jeden Tag wenn es seine und meine Zeit erlaubten skypten wir, bei dem Zeitunterschied nicht ganz so einfach, aber irgendwie schafften wir es trotzdem.

„Ich vermisse dich auch“, flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.  
Es war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr seit dem wir eine Fernbeziehung führten. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, es war bereits 1 Uhr nachts aber ich war hellwach.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er mich und ich antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.

  
„Immer fleißig, immer arbeiten. Dean hat mich heut auch schon angerufen,  schnappte sich den Laptop und rannte durch das ganze Set, alle winkten mir zu  
und quatschten durcheinander.“

  
„Haben sich alle ordentlich benommen oder muss ich wieder mal nach dem Rechten sehen?“

Leider ist er ist ja zurzeit nicht mehr so oft bei Supernatural, es sei denn er führt Regie.

„Alles paletti bei denen, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen“, antwortete ich und nippte an meinem Kaffee.  
Ich hatte alle so furchtbar tief in mein Herz geschlossen und verbrachte die halbe Freizeit damit mir die ganzen Mails und Beiträge anzuschauen, fleißig zu kommentieren und in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.  

Irgendwie waren wir alle wie eine große Familie, auch wenn tausende Kilometer zwischen uns lagen.  
„Ist es bei euch auch so unerträglich heiß?“, stöhnte er und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. „Momentan nicht so arg, bei mir ist es ja schon weit nach Mitternacht“, lachte ich, schnappte den Laptop und legte mich auf mein Bett, „aber das Wetter ist auch gut, so haben wir eine Menge Geschäft am See und ich muss nicht so oft an dich denken.“

„Wie bitte, ich dachte du denkst gerne an mich?“, sagte er und machte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tu ich auch, aber ich kann mich dann nur schwer auf meine Arbeit konzentriere, by the way, schönen Gruß von meinem Chef, ich soll dir ausrichten“, grinste ich schulterzuckend, „in 2 Wochen hab ich Zwangsurlaub.“

„Wieso Zwangsurlaub?“, fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Na ja, weil es ein Urlaub ist, der nicht geplant ist … darum Zwangsurlaub, er meinte ich soll eine Woche frei machen, weil ich auch noch von vorigem Jahr den halben Urlaub habe, bin eben ein Arbeitstier. Geld verdienen, damit es mir im Alter nicht so schlecht geht.“  
„Honey, du hast einen reichen Freund“, grinste er und deutete mit beiden Daumen auf sich.  
„Ich war noch nie von irgendjemandem abhängig und werde auch nicht damit anfangen, ist gegen meine Natur,“ schmunzelte ich.

  
„Gabe, 5 min!“, hörte ich jemanden rufen.  
„Ok“, winkte er demjenigen zu und wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Tut mir leid Babe, ich muss Schluss machen, also … nur für heute, denn so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, grinste ich und hauchte ihm noch eine Kuss zu.

  
_‚In ein paar Tagen hat Gabe Geburtstag, was soll ich ihm bloß schenken?‘_

Seit Stunden schwirrte der Gedanke durch meinen Kopf _._

_‚Gott, ich vermisse ihn ... seine raue Stimme an meinem Ohr ... seine verführerischen Lippen die mich um den Verstand bringen ... seine Hände die mich streicheln und in den Wahnsinn trei …‘_

Ich unterbrach meine Gedankengänge und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Arbeit.

  
*Ding Ding*

Chuck. Ach, es war schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass wir miteinander geredet hatten.

„Hey Bambi, scheint bei euch auch die Sonne?“, lachte er mich an.

„Schön dich wieder mal zu sehen, alles fit bei dir?“  
„Ach ja, viel Arbeit aber macht Spaß“, grinste er und setzte sich auf die Couch, „wir vermissen dich hier, alle reden ständig von dir, du hast einen ganz schönen Eindruck hinterlassen.“  
„Das ist schön, grüß bitte alle herzlich von mir“, sagte ich und schmiss ihm eine Kusshand zu.  
„Was schenke ich Gabe zum Geburtstag?“, fragte ich noch und plötzlich war die  
Verbindung unterbrochen.

_‚Fuck‘_

Ich seufzte und ärgerte mich wieder einmal über eine zu lange Leitung.  
So, nun war ich immer noch nicht weiter. Wäre er hier, ich würde ihn den ganzen Tag ans Bett fesseln und Sachen anstellen, die ich schon viel zu lange vermisste. Wehmütig dachte ich an die Zeit zurück …

  
Am Abend stand ich in der Küche und war dabei eine Tauftorte für eine Bekannte zu machen …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Sweetie, was machst du grade?“, fragte er und reckte den Hals.

Ich liebte das, wenn er mit Kosenamen um sich schmeißt.

„Torte backen“, lachte ich, schnappte meinen Laptop und kippte ihn.

„Yammi“, murmelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 _‚Wie toll wäre es, diese jetzt zu küssen‘_  
„Wann hast du eigentlich Urlaub?“, wollte er ganz nebenbei wissen.

„Von 3. bis 9. September“, antwortete ich und arbeitete gleichzeitig weiter.  
„Und was machst du?“, fragte er weiter.

„Keine Ahnung, dir einen 300 Seiten langen Liebesbrief schreiben, die Zeit hab ich ja“, schmunzelte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er schwieg eine Weile und ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Verheimlichen Sie mir etwas Mister ****?“, fragte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.  

„Iiiiich?“, rief er schockiert und machte ein dementsprechendes Gesicht.  
Verdammt, das Bild flackerte schon wieder. Ich nahm den Laptop und schüttelte ihn.

„Aua“, schrie er erschrocken auf. „Spaßvogel“, grinste ich und streichelte über den Bildschirm.  
„Nein jetzt mal Ernst“, sagte er und trank einen Schluck Wasser, „ich hab am 6. September einen Termin in Wien und könnte kurz bei dir vorbeischauen, für einen Tag oder so.“  
„Oder so …“, wiederholte ich und war noch nicht ganz mit den Gedanken bei dem, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, „ … du verarschst mich doch, oder?“

Mein Herz machte einen Satz und ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein Babe, ich komm dich besuchen und wir vögeln dann 24 Stunden am Tag“, raunte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich freue mich, ich freue mich, ich freue mich“ rief ich strahlend und küsste den Bildschirm.

„Und ich erst, du glaubst nicht wie sehr“, schmunzelte er und leckte über den Bildschirm.  
„Sag mal“, sagte ich nach einigen Augenblicken, „das ist doch kein Zufall oder?“  
„Was meinst du?“, erwiderte er scheinheilig.

„Hast du meinen Chef angerufen und gefragt, ob ich Urlaub bekomme, denn bei uns herrscht Hochsaison?!“, antwortete ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja“, grinste er schulterzuckend, „du wirst ihm eine Torte backen müssen.“  
_‚Oh Gott, ich muss hoffentlich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben_ ‘  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Babe, er hat ohne zu Zögern sofort zugestimmt,  
Personal habt ihr genug und er sagte, das ist gar kein Problem.“  
_‚Stimmt, ich bin immer da und habe noch nie bei irgendetwas nein gesagt‘_  
„So mein Liebling, es tut mir ja leid, aber ich muss das hier noch fertig machen, und ein paar Stunden schlafen, ich bin hundemüde“, sagte ich und gähnte wie auf das Stichwort.

  
„Verdammt heiß hier“, stöhnte ich einige Tage später in der Küche und fächerte mir Luft zu.  
„Wir haben Sommer“, grinste mich meine Küchenhilfe Christian an.

„Ja du hast ja gut reden, du stehst ja nicht die ganze Zeit bei dieser Hitze beim Ofen, obwohl …“, murmelte ich und zog ihn zu mir, „Schichtwechsel!“

Mit diesen Worten drückte ich ihm schmunzelnd die Grillzange in die Hand. 

„Nächste Woche übernimmst du meinen Job!“

Dann stellte ich mich neben meinen Chef, der dabei war, die Kaffeemaschine zu reinigen.

„By the way. Ich hab mit Gabriel geredet … danke.“

„Kein Problem, echt nicht, wir haben das hier schon im Griff“, lächelnd er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter, „du hast es dir verdient, macht euch ein paar schöne Stunden.“  
Auf einmal lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter, denn ich hatte noch immer kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Gabriel. _‚Einen Ring? Ring, klingt nach Antrag, dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht lange genug, außerdem macht sowas der Mann, da bin ich von der alten Schule_. _Wäre ich überhaupt bereit zu heiraten? Er war schon einmal verheiratet, will er überhaupt noch einmal?_

_Wir führen seit einem dreiviertel Jahr eine Fernbeziehung und unsere Liebe ist noch stärker geworden, aber er gibt bestimmt sein Leben in Amerika nicht auf, wäre ich bereit dazu, auszuwandern?‘_

_Alles viel zu kompliziert im Moment‘_

Seufzend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und widmete mich wieder der Arbeit _._  
Letztendlich entschied ich mich gegen Schmuck und für ein Kissen, bedruckt mit Fotos von mir.

  
Der letzte Tag in der Arbeit und ich freute mich auf das Ende meiner letzten Stunden.  
In einer ruhigen Minute zückte ich mein Handy und schrieb Gabe eine Massage.  
‚Melde dich, wenn du am Flughafen ankommst. Ich werde dich abholen. Ich liebe dich. Kiss.‘

Da ich keine Antwort zurück bekam, machte mich das ein wenig kribbelig.

Schließlich vibrierte das Handy doch noch und ich warf einen Blick darauf.  
‚Ich liebe dich Babe‘, las ich und lächelte bei den kurzen Worten.  
„Was muss ich machen, um hier auch was Anständiges zu trinken zu bekommen?“

Irgendjemand konnte es wieder nicht erwarten und schrie von einem der Fenster in das Lokal.

Aber dann setzte mein Herz kurz aus und ich ließ das Messer auf das Brett fallen, als ich mich umdrehte.  
Da stand Gabe, schob seine Sonnenbrille lasziv bis an seine Nasenspitze und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  

 _‚Ich glaub ich spinne, du bist hier, mein Herz …‘_  
„Hey meine Schöne“, lachte er mich an und ich deutete in einer Handbewegung er solle rund ums Haus kommen, übergab Christian das Zepter und stürmte bei der Türe hinaus.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, was machst du schon hier?“, rief ich freudestrahlend und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Es ist so heiß und ich dachte, ich geh eine Runde schwimmen“, erwiderte er keck und weiter kam er nicht, denn ich küsste ihn so stürmisch, dass wir uns an der Mauer festhalten mussten, damit wir nicht beide umfielen.  
„… so vermisst und … nicht mehr ausgehalten“, murmelte er atemlos zwischen heißen Küssen.

Am liebsten wollte ich ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, doch ich hatte noch ein bisschen Arbeit vor mir.

„Gut, bekomme ich jetzt endlich was zu trinken? Mein Rücken hat schon Risse.  
Ich setze mich einfach und warte auf dich, ok?“, lächelte er mit verträumtem Blick. Mein Chef leistete ihm Gesellschaft und ich beeilte mich.

Besonders konzentrieren konnte ich mich jetzt natürlich nicht mehr. Nachdem ich Christian noch die letzten Anweisungen gegeben hatte, setzte ich mich zu dem Mann meiner Träume in den Gastgarten.

Es dämmerte schon leicht, aber es war immer noch verdammt heiß und Gabriels Anwesenheit machte es noch heißer.

 

„Gehen wir eine Runde schwimmen?“  
Es waren nicht mehr viele Leute am See und ich zog ihn zu einem ruhigen Plätzchen. Er griff in meinen Nacken und zog mich zu einem Kuss näher.

„Honey, ich hab dich so vermisst“, stöhnte er an meinen Lippen und die Schmetterlinge begannen wieder zu fliegen.

Unterbrochen von Küssen und sanften Bissen hatte ich ihn endlich aus seiner Kleidung geschält.

„Mmm, du schmeckst so gut“, murmelte ich und nahm seinen Geruch und Geschmack tief in mich auf.

„Ja“, prustete er, „verschwitzt.“  
Er nahm mich an der Hand und schubste mich  in einem unvorsichtigen Moment ins Wasser.

Prustend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und einige Augenblicke später erlitt er das gleiche Schicksal.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass du hier bist. Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte ich und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, strich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. „Passen immer noch genau.“

„Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, streichelte über meinen Rücken und vertiefte den Kuss.  

„By the way. Ich habe keine Bleibe, bietest du mir Asyl oder soll ich mir ein Hotel suchen?“

Etwas verlegen senkte er den Blick und ich spritzte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Ich wäre sauer, wenn du dir ein Hotel gesucht hättest.

Bleib so lange du willst. Am besten für immer.“

Irgendwann wurde uns aber dann endgültig kalt und wir stolperten aus dem Wasser.  
Dann ließen wir uns auf seiner großen Badedecke in das weiche Gras sinken und schickten unsere Hände auf Wanderschaft. Vorsichtig, zärtlich, so als wäre es das erste Mal.

Bis ich auf einmal kreischend aufsprang.

„Hier sind 1000 Ameisen. Lass uns fahren!“  
„Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Hund“, stöhnte er frustriert und hob sich unwillig.  
„Glaubst du ich nicht?“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und biss ihm leicht in den Hals.

  
Wir setzten uns ins Auto und er legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und sah mich mit einem Dackelblick an.  
„Bestimmt nicht im Auto!“, lachte ich kopfschüttelnd, „noch unbequemer als in der Dusche.“  
„Komm schon“, stöhnte er mir ins Ohr und knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen, bis ich erregt keuchte.

„Komm schon, ich will dich spüren, jetzt!“, raunte er und biss mir sanft in die Unterlippe und um mich war es geschehen.

Nach einer Stunde waren wir zu Hause und ich ließ mich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.  
„Yeah, Urlaub, High Five“, lachte ich und hielt ihm meine Hand hin.

Er schlug ein und legte sich neben mich, den Blick mir zugewandt und die Hand fest mit seiner verschränkt.

„Schön dass du da bist.“

„Schön da zu sein.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Was machen wir heute?“

Bei einem kleinen Frühstück biss er genüsslich in sein Wurstbrot und sah mich fragend an.  
„Keine Ahnung, wir könnten in die Stadt gehen, ich müsste auch einkaufen, wir haben nichts mehr zu essen“, lachte ich schulterzuckend.

Wir gingen zu Fuß, schlenderten verliebt durch die Gassen und füllten unsere Rucksäcke.

Nachdem wir die ganzen Vorräte verstaut hatten, ließen wir uns auf das Bett fallen.  

„Jetlag“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen, „ich bin so müde.“

„Dann schlaf doch einfach ein, ich bin auch noch da wenn du aufwachst“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Versprochen?“, fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Versprochen“, schmunzelte ich und schloss die Vorhänge.

 

_‚Das ist ja jetzt toll‘_

Leise und vorsichtig schlich ich mich in die Küche, bedacht darauf ihn ja nicht aufzuwecken.

Bevor ich mich an das Werk machte, kühlte ich eine Flasche Sekt ein.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte ich ein passables Ergebnis. Zufrieden betrachtete ich die kleine Geburtstagtorte und versteckte sie aus Sicherheitsgründen im hintersten Teil des Kühlschranks … denn ich kannte die kleine Neugierdsnase.  
Dann begab ich mich wieder ins Schlafzimmer und legte mich zu Gabe, der sofort die Arme um mich legte und sich herankuschelte, ohne aufzuwachen.

„Komm, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und schauen uns einen Film an, wir werden sonst noch wund von herumliegen“, scherzte ich und half Gabriel auf die Beine.

  
Mit einem Handwink deutete ich zu meinem gut gefüllten DVD-Regal und sagte ihm er solle sich etwas aussuchen.

„Du hast ziemlich viele Horror-Filme“, staunte er, „hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du so eine Wilde bist.“  
Und dann kam er mit ‚Les Miserables‘ und schaute mich fragend an.

„Sehr gute Wahl, nach Gladiator der Film, den ich bisher am öftesten gesehen habe“, grinste ich.

Er wollte ihn schon wieder zurück stellen, doch ich nahm seine Hand.

„Und ich würde ihn mir noch 30 Mal anschauen“, schmunzelte ich und er grinste mich an, „einer der emotionalsten Filme, bitte lache mich nicht aus, wenn ich anfange zu weinen.“

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und wollte etwas sagen, als ich in sein Wort fiel.

„Und jetzt sag nicht, das ist süß“, lachte ich und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde das toll und berührend, wenn jemand offen seine Gefühle offenbart, und ja ... ich finde das süß, weil ich da bin und dich tröste“, schmunzelte er und küsste meine Stirn.

„Ich bin sehr nah am Wasser, ich warne dich nur.“

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und ich schlich mich in die Küche. Gabe war so gefangen in dem Film, dass ich in Ruhe alles vorbereiten konnte.

„Happy Birthday to you ….“, sang ich und stellte die Torte und Sekt am Tisch ab, „wünsch dir was und blas die Kerze aus.“  
„Wann hast du die denn gemacht?“, strahlte er mich an und war sichtlich gerührt.

„Heute Nachmittag, als du geschlafen hast“, lächelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn ich nicht geschlafen hätte?“, fragte er und ich schenkte die Gläser ein.

„Dann hätte ich ein Problem gehabt“, grinste ich und reichte ihm das Messer.

Als ich ihm dann meinen Poster mit den Worten, dass er mich jetzt immer bei sich hätte, überreichte, nahm er mich fest in den Arm und war noch gerührter und das veranlasste auch meine Augen dazu sich mit Wasser zu füllen.

Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Ich war so glücklich und dankbar, dass ich diesen Menschen gefunden hatte.

  
Am nächsten Morgen standen wir gerade im Bad, als ich das Piepsen meines Laptops hörte.

„Abrasieren oder wachsen lassen?“, fragte er, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, machte einen Schmollmund und sah mich im Spiegel fragend an. 

„Ich mag dich so wie du bist, aber wenn du mich schon vor die Wahl stellst … ich nehme die Mitte, nicht zu lang und nicht zu glatt ... kratziger ‚Drei-Tage-Bart‘“, sagte ich und nahm den Rasierer aus seiner Hand.

  
*Ding Ding*

Cas. Ich deutete Gabriel, dass er in die Küche verschwinden, und sich noch nicht zeigen soll. Er stellte sich in die Ecke und machte eine Grimasse nach der anderen.

Ich klappte den Bildschirm hoch und lächelte Cas an.

„Hey meine Kleine, wie geht es dir?“, fragte er und ich hatte Mühe den Fokus auf ihn zu richten.

„Fantastisch“, sagte ich und blickte immer zu Gabe und konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist los?“, wollte Cas wissen und kniff die Augen zusammen, „verheimlichst du mir etwas?“

Er war am Set und mittlerweile kamen auch die anderen dazu.  
„Nein, Simpsons … im Fernsehen, irre komisch“, grinste ich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist ja auch egal, weswegen ich anrufe, seit Stunden versuche ich Gabe zu erreichen, doch der hebt nicht ab, ist ihm was passiert, weißt du was?“, fragte Cas besorgt.  
Ich schaute unauffällig zu Gabriel der sein Handy zückte und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen festzustellen schien, dass ihn wirklich Cas ein paar Mal angerufen hatte.  
Er wählte seine Nummer und schulterzuckend mimte ich die Ahnungslose.

  
„Oh Moment“, sagte er und griff nach seinem Handy, das just in diesem Moment klingelte.  
„Ah, Gabriel“, grinste er erleichtert, als er den Namen auf dem Display las.

Gabe verschwand derweil in der Küche, sollten ja nicht gleich alle mitbekommen, dass er hier bei mir im Raum stand.  
„Hey mein Freund, Happy Birthday“, sagte er und alle scharten sich um Cas‘ Handy und jeder rief hinein, und ich bekam einen halben Lachanfall.

Gabriel kam grinsend aus der Küche und setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch.

Erstaunte und erfreute Gesichter auf der anderen Seite.  
„Ich glaub es ja nicht“, rief Dean und klatschte Sam High Five.  
„Du hast dir ja ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht Gabe“, schmunzelte Balthasar.  
Chuck grinste uns an und zeigte mit beiden Daumen nach oben. Natürlich hatte ihn Gabriel eingeweiht.

  
„Danke Leute“, grinste Gabe und küsste mich kurz.

„Jungs, wir machen weiter“, hörte ich eine Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Ähm ja … alles Liebe von uns, wir müssen wieder“, sagte Cas und alle winkten uns noch mal zum Abschied. „Macht es gut, aber nicht zu oft“, schrie uns Dean noch zu bevor die Verbindung abbrach.

 

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?“, fragte ich und ging zum Kühlschrank.  
„Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen, es ist nach 12.00 Uhr“, schmunzelte er und deutete auf die Uhr.

„Hm …. soll ich uns was machen?“, erwiderte ich ihn und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Nein. Wir werden irgendwo Essen gehen“, antwortete er und nahm mich an der Hand.

Mit vollem Munde und mit einem Grinsen bis über beide Ohren lobte er seine Essensauswahl und ich war froh, dass Gabe die österreichische Küche so gut schmeckte.

„Dean würde das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen“, schmunzelte ich als der Apfelstrudel zum Nachtisch kam.

Er zückte sein Handy, schoss ein Foto und schickte es an Dean.  
Ein paar Minuten später kam eine Nachricht zurück mit einem Bild von einem sabbernden Hund.

 

Nach einer ausreichenden Shoppingtour machten wir es uns bei mir in der Wohnung gemütlich.

„Selten, dass es Männer gibt, die es genießen durch so viele Geschäfte zu gehen“, lachte ich als wir auf der Couch lagen.

„Ich bin auch ein seltenes Exemplar“, kicherte er, während er mir den Nacken kraulte.


	10. Chapter 10

Natürlich hatte ich meiner Familie von der ganzen Sache erzählt, von meinem Geburtstag, den darauffolgenden Tagen …

Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich Gabriel liebte. Sie belächelten es am Anfang, sie belächelten es wahrscheinlich immer noch ein wenig. Er, der Hollywood-Star und ich, ein Mäuschen aus einem kleinen Teil in Österreich. Aber die Zeit, die wir bisher miteinander und auch ohne einander verbracht hatten, hatte uns noch stärker verbunden.

So fasste ich den Entschluss und fragte ihn, ob er mit mir zu meinen Eltern fahren wollte.

Gabriel war begeistert und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Wir gingen kurz duschen und machten uns fertig, natürlich nicht bevor wir ausgiebig miteinander geschmust und Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten.

  
Gabriel saß neben mir am Beifahrersitz und hatte seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel.  
„Die Gegend ist wunderschön“, murmelte er verträumt und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Ok, wir sind da“, sagte ich und bog in die Einfahrt.  
„Wow, wirklich schön, das musst du mir dann alles zeigen“, staunte er und sah sich auf unserem Bauernhof um.  
„Ja klar, machen wir, aber jetzt gehen wir rein“, lachte ich und wir stapften die Stufen hoch.

  
Ich öffnete die Tür und hörte schon eine aufgeregte Stimme.

Meine kleine Nichte rannte stürmisch auf mich zu und ich hob sie hoch.

Dann erklärte ich ihr, wer meine Begleitung war, denn sie betrachtete ihn sehr skeptisch von Kopf bis Fuß an.

Nachdem sie das erfahren hatte, wand sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und lief in die Küche um das Erfahrene sofort meiner Mama zu berichten.

Gabe nahm meine Mutter sofort in eine herzliche Umarmung und das rührte mich unglaublich, denn ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass das schon jemals einer meiner vorigen Freunde gemacht hatte.

Meine Nichte zog mich schon an der Hand um etwas zu spielen, bevor ich überhaupt dazu kam mich mit meinen Eltern zu unterhalten.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen stieß dann auch der Rest der Bande dazu. Meine zwei Brüder und meine Schwägerin mit meinem kleinen Neffen. Nach und nach wurde es immer lauter und herzlicher.

Keine Spur von fremd oder schüchtern und alle verstanden sich miteinander.

Und auch die kleine Lisa hatte sofort einen Favoriten. Gabriel.

Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre.

Gabe war damit beschäftigt aus Knetmasse Kekse herzustellen und ich hatte Zeit mich mit dem Rest meiner Familie zu unterhalten.

 

Bei einem Verdauungsspaziergang zeigte ich Gabriel unser Anwesen und er kam vor Begeisterung aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Hinterm Haus auf der Wiese entdeckte er ein Kreuz mit einem Foto und einer Hundeleine.  
„Da es leider nicht erlaubt ist, Tierkörper zu vergraben, hab ich hier ein Kreuz aufgestellt“, murmelte ich und schluckte schwer. Noch nie in meine Leben hatte mir etwas so das Herz zerrissen, als der Augenblick, wo ich mich von meinem liebsten Weggefährten verabschieden musste.  
Gabriel nahm mich in die Arme und zog mich ganz nahe zu sich. Mit meinem Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge gedrückt, ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er, streichelte mir über den Kopf, wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste meine Stirn.

„Schon okay. Das Leben ist manchmal hart, beschissen und ungerecht.“  
Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte gingen wie wieder ein Stück.  
Er fand das alles mega spannend und faszinierend auf unserem Bauernhof, löcherte mich mit unzähligen Fragen und ich verliebte mich noch ein kleines Stück mehr in ihn.

Als wir wieder durch das Hoftor spazierten, saß der kleine Zwerg in der Sandkiste. „Ich hab einen Kuchen gemacht“, sagte sie freudestrahlend und deutete, uns zu setzen.

„Die kommt ganz nach dir“, lachte Gabriel und ich antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.

  
Es war schon ziemlich spät, darum beschlossen wir, nachdem wir uns wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten, auch nicht mehr ins Kino zu gehen.  
„Wir könnten ja Strip-Poker spielen“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja genau, weil ich pokern kann …“, lachte ich, „aber du kannst ja auch so vor mir strippen.“  
„So ganz ohne Gegenleistung?“

Nach einigen Augenblicken schüttelte er den Kopf. „No way.“

„Warte hier“, flüsterte er mir dann aber ins Ohr, als ich traurig einen Schmollmund machte und verschwand mit meinem Laptop und einem Stuhl ins Schlafzimmer.

_‚Was hat er vor?‘_

 

Schon bald erklangen die ersten Töne eines sehr bekannten Liedes und lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf … ‚You can leave your hat on‘

Leise schlich ich mich ins Schlafzimmer und sah ihn mit einer meiner Hüte.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah mir die Show an. 

Er strippe wirklich für mich und das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Langsam und im Takt der Musik ließ er seine Kleidung fallen, bis er nur noch in Krawatte, Boxershorts und Hut vor mir stand.

Die Krawatte legte er dann um meinen Hals und zog mich ganz nahe zu sich, nur um mich gleich darauf wieder weg zu stoßen, sodass ich mich auf den Stuhl setzen musste.

Lasziv rieb er seinen Körper an meinem und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

In einer schnellen Bewegung schmiss er mich zurück auf das Bett, kippte den Stuhl mir seinem Fuß um und als er die Unterwäsche auszog und seinen Intimbereich mit dem Hut verdeckte, war die Musik aus.

„Du hast das nicht das erste Mal gemacht, gib es zu“, grinste ich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich habe den Film ein paar Mal gesehen“, lachte er schulterzuckend.

„Das war nicht schlecht“, flüsterte ich, zog ihn zu mir und raunte ihm ins Ohr, „das war sogar verdammt heiß.“

„Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?“, seufzte er glücklich und umklammerte mich,  
„ich geb dich nie, nie, nie mehr her, ich liebe dich.“

Da ich noch nicht schlafen konnte, hing ich noch ein wenig meinen Gedanken nach.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich mich so geborgen und geliebt gefühlt ...  
_‚Eine Fernbeziehung auf Dauer, kann das funktionieren? Ich bin die letzten Monate vor Sehnsucht schon tausend Tode gestorben. Mir bricht jetzt schon das Herz, wenn er wieder gehen muss, kann ich ihm 100 % vertrauen, dass er mir treu ist? Wenn nicht, bin ich irgendwann so tief drinnen, dass es schwer für mich sein wird, wieder herauszukommen … wo wird das hinführen?‘_

Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte leise.

‚ _Die Tage, die uns bleiben werden wir genießen_ _und dann sehen wir weiter._ _Entweder es wird sich etwas ergeben, oder eben nicht.‘_  
  



	11. Chapter 11

„Wann musst du heute zu deinem Termin?“, fragte ich Gabe und klappte den Laptop auf.  
„Am späten Nachmittag muss ich in Wien sein“, sagte er und sah auf die Uhr.

„Soll ich fahren, oder nehmen wir den Zug … willst du überhaupt dass ich mitkomme?“, erwiderte ich und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ob ich will dass du mitkommst?“, lachte er und zog mich in seine Arme, „ich will keine Sekunde ohne dich sein, natürlich kommst du mit, ich habe schon alles organisiert, wir fahren mit dem Taxi.“  
„Spinnst du?“, grinste ich kopfschüttelnd, „das sind drei Stunden Fahrt, weißt du was das kostet? Wir fahren mit dem Zug, gönnen wir uns das Abenteuer.“  
„Ok, überredet“, lachte er und küsste mich.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich fahren und uns zwei schöne Tage in Wien machen, es gibt da so viel zu sehen.“  
„Und schon wieder überredet“, lachte er und küsste mich erneut.

„Na du bist ja schnell überredet“, schnurrte ich und knabberte dabei an seinem Hals.  
Fröhlich summend ging ich in die Küche und machte uns Frühstück während er in der Zwischenzeit die Bahnverbindung checkte.

  
Die Zugfahrt war angenehm und wir trafen am frühen Nachmittag im Hotel ein.

Und dann blieb mir erst einmal die Spucke weg, als er das Zimmer aufschloss. Was sage ich.

Das ‚Zimmer‘ war größer als meine Wohnung.

„Leck mich am Arsch“, murmelte ich und stand mit offenem Mund im Raum.  
„Später Honey“, grinste Gabriel und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er die Koffer in die Ecke stellte.  
„Gott, ist das schön hier“, staunte ich, während ich mich umsah, „wir haben hier einen Whirlpool … am Zimmer … neben dem Bett? Ich fasse es nicht!“

Nachdem ich die Eindrücke verdaut hatte, umarmte mich Gabe von hinten und unsere Hände ruhten auf meinem Bauch. Ich lehnte meine Kopf an seine Schultern und schloss glücklich meine Augen.

Die vielen Emotionen überrollten mich und ich hatte feuchte Augen.

Gabe drehte mich um und ich senkte verlegen meinen Blick.

„Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen“, schmunzelte er, als er seine Finger unter mein Kinn legte und mich sanft zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Gabe …“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Lass mich dich ein bißchen verwöhnen, Honey.“

  
„Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich muss jetzt los, lass in der Zwischenzeit keine fremden Männer hier rein“, lachte er und ging ins Bad um sich fertigzumachen.

„Sehr sexy Mister ****“, knurrte ich und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

In einem schwarzen Anzug, schwarzen Schuhen, weißem Hemd mit blau-schwarz-gestreifter Krawatte und seinen Bart etwas gestutzt, sah er einfach umwerfend aus.

„Lass dich bloß nicht von fremden Frauen anquatschen“, grinste ich, legte meine Hände auf seinen Hintern und zog ihn zu mir.

Gabe zog scharf die Luft ein und versprach mir, sich zu beeilen.  
Dann schloss er die Tür und ich ließ mich glücklich auf das Bett fallen.

 

_‚Das hier ist ein Wahnsinn …_

_‚Gabriel ist ein Wahnsinn, nicht nur dass er verdammt gut ausschaut, er trägt mich auf Händen‘_  
Wir hatten fast jeden Tag Kontakt miteinander und er stand mir immer zur Seite, wenn ich Probleme hatte, oder mir mal alles zu viel wurde. Es war in Ordnung auf einer Seite, er hatte seine Wurzeln und ich auch, aber andererseits …

Ich wollte ihn für immer um mich haben, ich wollte ihn für mich alleine haben, und nicht nur ein paar Tage im Jahr.  
Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch, surfte in meinem Handy und las wieder ein paar Nachrichten von meiner Ersatzfamilie.

Sie fehlten mir so sehr. Wieso mussten sie nur so weit weg sein?  
Einige Zeit später hatte ich einen Plan für die nächsten Tage zusammengestellt und nahm den Hotelprospekt zur Hand.  
„Unser Angebot für Verliebte …“, las ich laut.

_‚Oh ja, und wie verliebt. Damit hat er mir ganz tief in mein Herz geschaut‘_

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass das Zimmer größer als meine 50 m2 Wohnung war und wir einen Jacuzzi neben dem Bett hatten?

Dann startete ich meinen Rundgang und öffnete den kleinen Schrank der neben dem Whirlpool stand.

„Oh, Überraschung 1“, murmelte ich schmunzelnd und sah einen Waschlappen und Rosenblätter.

Weiter ging es ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein kleiner Kühlschrank stand. Dort fand ich eine Flasche Sekt und noch andere diverse Alkoholika. Weiters waren im Zimmer eine riesengroße weiche Couch, ein großer Flachbild-Fernseher und daneben eine Musikanlage mit CDs.

Ein kleiner runder Tisch mit 2 Stühlen stand in der Ecke und auf dem Parkettboden lag ein roter flauschiger Teppich.  
Zwei moderne Bilder hingen an der Wand, die mir gut gefielen und durch das riesige Fenster hatte man einen Ausblick über einen Teil von Wien.  
Da mir leicht schummrig wurde, wich ich einen Schritt zurück, denn ich litt unter Höhenangst.  
Von hier aus konnte ich auch das Riesenrad vom Prater sehen.

 _‚Nichts für mich. Definitiv nichts‘_  
Ich strich über das helle warme Holz, das als Verzierung der Wände sehr gut zur gesamten Einrichtung passte. Das Zimmer war stimmig, das gefiel mir gut.  
Ich öffnete den Wandschrank und fand darin etliche Kerzen und Zünder.  
„Überraschung2“, lachte ich und machte wieder zu.

  
Und das eigentliche Bad war in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten, zwei Bademäntel an der Wand, Handtücher, eine Toilette und eine Dusche mit einem riesigen Duschkopf.  
Als ich das Licht aufdrehen wollte hielt ich kurz inne. Da waren einige Schalter mehr, und da ich ja von Natur aus neugierig war, probierte ich alle durch. Das Bad spiegelte sich in etlichen Farben.

 _‚Das ist dann die 3. Überraschung‘_  
Ich öffnete die Spiegeltür oberhalb des Waschbeckens und fand darin eine kleine Flasche Massageöl, ein Aroma-Bad und eine Flasche duftendes Shampoo.  
„Für die sinnlichen Stunden zu zweit“, las ich laut, „noch mehr Überraschungen.“  
Ich schnappte mir die Flaschen und stellte sie in den Schrank neben dem Whirlpool. Ab diesem Moment freute ich mich auf jede Sekunde die wir im Zimmer verbrachten.  
Glücklich ließ ich mich auf die weiche Couch fallen und dachte zurück an unsere erste Begegnung.

Als er zur Tür hereinkam und mir für eine Moment das Herz stehen blieb und daran als ich ihm den Rotwein übers Hemd schüttete … als wir in der Küche beieinanderstanden.

Daran wie abweisend er zu mir war, und an das ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend, als wir im Taxi saßen.

Und an die Convention ... wie er mit mir tanzte, so nah. Ein Kribbeln überkam mich und zog sich durch meinen gesamten Körper.

Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war dann alles nur noch schön.  
Dann der herzzerreißende Abschied. Ich seufzte auf, denn das stand mir auch bald wieder bevor.

  
Ein Geräusch an der Türe schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Honey, ich bin wieder zu Hause“, schrie Gabriel und lächelte mich an.  
Ich sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Hallo Schatz, wie war dein Tag?“  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er mich nach einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Nicht viel“, erwidere ich, „ein wenig mit dem Kellner geflirtet, den Masseur kennengelernt, er hat fantastische Hände …“

Ich schwärmte enthuastisch und Gabriel kitzelte mich bis ich nach Gnade winselte.

„Nur die nächsten Tage geplant und ein paar Überraschungen entdeckt.“

„Überraschungen?“, fragte er und sah mich fragend an.  
Dann erzählte ich ihm  von dem Prospekt, wo von Überraschungen die Rede war, und dass ich sie gesucht und gefunden hätte.

„Aber davon später mehr“, sagte ich verführerisch und drückte mich an ihn und er stöhnte leise.  
Dann löste ich seine Krawatte, schob ihm die Jacke von seinen Schultern und legte alles sorgfältig auf den Stuhl.  
„Nicht so stürmisch, kleine Lady“, murmelte er.

„Wen nennst du hier klein, ich bin 1 cm größer als du“, raunte ich und biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe.

„Schlagfertig, gefällt mir“, lachte er.

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, was willst du?“, fragte ich ihn, während ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Hmm ...", flüsterte er und hob mich hoch. Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn, damit ich nicht herunterfiel.

„Was denkst du?“, schmunzelte er und warf mich auf das Bett.

In einer geschickten Bewegung lag er schließlich unter mir und ich begann, sein Hemd sehr langsam aufzuknöpfen.

„Babe, viel zu langsam“, stöhnte er, packte mich an den Hüften und drehte sich mit mir wieder um.

Er schob ein Bein zwischen meine und rieb seine harte Männlichkeit an meinem Oberschenkel.

Gierig schob er mir seine Zunge in den Mund was mir ein erregendes Keuchen entlockte.

Im Null Komma nichts waren wir beide nackt und dieser Sex hatte nichts mit Zärtlichkeit zu tun.

Es war wild, es war leidenschaftlich, voll mit Dirty Talk und viel Schweiß.

  
„Jetzt aber“, sagte ich nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen und stand vor dem Whirlpool, „der wird jetzt eingeweiht.“

„Ja, das überlasse ich dir, ich muss noch mal kurz telefonieren“, schmunzelte er und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Ich ließ das Badewasser ein, eine Schuss von dem Aroma-Bad dazu und verteilte ein paar Rosenblätter. Ich flitzte kurz durchs Wohnzimmer, schnappte mir ein paar Kerzen, riss den Kühlschrank auf und nahm die Flasche Sekt und zwei Gläser mit, stellte alles, inklusive Schampoo auf den Beckenrand, flitzte noch mal zurück ins Wohnzimmer, warf Gabriel eine Kusshand zu und schnappte mir das Radio. Ich zog die Vorhänge zu, und mich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, stellte leise Musik an und schenkte den Sekt ein und in diesem Augenblick kam Gabe, starrte mich mit offenem Mund an und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.  
Dann ging ich langsam auf ihn zu und klappte erst mal mit dem Daumen seinen Mund zu.

   
Im warmen Wasser ließ ich mich zwischen ihm nieder und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Wir schlossen die Augen und genossen die Wärme des Wassers auf unserer Haut.  
„Also so ein Teil kommt auf jeden Fall eines Tages in unsere Wohnung“, sagte er auf einmal.  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu realisieren was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Unsere Wohnung?“, wiederholte ich die Worte, die noch immer nicht ganz angekommen waren.  
„Ich habe mir im letzten dreiviertel Jahr eine Menge Gedanken gemacht und auf Dauer funktioniert das so nicht, ich vermisse dich jede Minute in der du nicht bei mir bist“, flüsterte er und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich kann natürlich meine Zelte nicht von heute auf morgen abbrechen, ich habe Verträge, aber irgendwann, in der Zukunft will ich mit dir zusammenleben, ich will der letzte sein, der in dein Gesicht schaut, wenn du abends einschläfst und der erste, den du morgens anlächelst, ich liebe dich und will dich an meiner Seite.“  
Ich schluckte und mir rannen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Der dicke Kloß im Hals hinderte mich am Reden. Das waren die Worte die ich gebraucht habe, an die ich mich klammern konnte, die sich in mein Herz brannten.

„Was …?“, fragte er erschrocken und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte ich und schulterzuckend.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und seufzte laut.  
„Oh Gott, und ich dachte schon …“, murmelte er und drückte mich fest an sich.  
„Bist du blöd, wie kannst du sowas nur denken?“, grinste ich unter Tränen.  
„Babe ich liebe dich so sehr, habe noch niemals für einen Menschen so sehr empfunden“, sagte er leise und als wir uns in die Augen sahen, konnte ich nichts als tiefe und pure Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen und Liebe erkennen.

Ein großer, riesengroßer Teil der Anspannung war von mir gefallen.

Dann nahm ich seine Hand und legte sie auf mein Herz.  
Es bedurfte in diesem Moment keiner Worte, wir waren einfach nur glücklich, zufrieden, eins.  
Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, dass er das wahrscheinlich auch zu seiner Frau gesagt hatte, aber dann besann ich mich im nächsten Moment. Denn ich war jetzt da und ich schwor mir, dass ich den Mann niemals wieder gehen lassen würde.

Er nahm beide Gläser Sekt und gab mir eines. „Auf uns und wir werden das schon irgendwie meistern. Und bis dahin fliegen wir hin und her.“

Dann drückte er auf einmal den Knopf und der Sprudel ging an. Ich schrie kurz auf und das Schweigen war gebrochen.

„Ach ja, und ich hatte ein dreiviertel Jahr keinen Sex, was glaubst du was das aus einem Mann macht!?“, sagte er verschmitzt.

„Wenn du darauf anspielst ... ich war dir auch treu.“

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und wir grinsten uns an.  
„Rutsch mal ein Stück nach vor“, flüsterte er und griff nach dem Schampoo, „und jetzt leg den Kopf zurück.“  
Ich tat wie mir geheißen und er tauchte sanft meine langen Haare ins Wasser.

„Wunderschön“, murmelte er und ich wurde leicht rot.  
Dann bekam ich eine Kopfmassage, die ich sonst nur beim Friseur genoss und ich hatte Gänsehaut von oben bis unten weil es so angenehm war und das drückte sich auch in meinen Geräuschen aus.

„Entschuldige Baby“, keuchte er als er merkte, dass er sich in meine Haare gekrallt hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ins Bett wechseln“, grinste ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Ich spürte weiche Lippen an meinem Hals die sich ihren Weg nach unten bahnten.

„Nein, lass mich … nur noch ein bisschen“, brummte ich und drehte mich auf den Bauch, „trau mir, das Licht ist nicht das Tageslicht.“  
Ich bemühte mich die Augen nicht aufzumachen und umarmte das Kissen.  
„Du zitierst aus Shakespeare?“, lachte er leise und setzte seine Zungenspiele auf meinem Rücken fort. Ich seufzte tief aus und ergab mich meinem Schicksal.  
Küsse, die meinen Nacken bedeckten, Hände die sanft meinen empfindlichen Stellen streichelten und eine Gänsehaut hinterließen. Lippen die meinen Hintern bedeckten und mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließen.  
„Ah, noch eine empfindliche Stelle“, raunte er, machte unbeirrt weiter und ich schmunzelte in das Kissen.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er meine Seiten entlang und vorbei war es mit der Ruhe.

„Du Schuft, ich bin kitzlig!“

Kreischend schmiss ich ihm mein Kissen ins Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß Honey, guten Morgen und da du jetzt ohnehin wach bist … dein Mann hat Hunger und ich hab deine Liste entdeckt, wir haben heute viel vor.“  
Gut gestärkt machten wir uns teils zu Fuß, teils mit dem Taxi auf unsere Erkundungsreise.

 

Die erste Station brachte uns in ein Foltermuseum.

„Du bist eine verrückte Frau“, bekam ich dort zu hören und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?“, grinste ich, gefolgt von einem leichten Seitenhieb, „mich interessiert das.“

Es war schon ziemlich erschreckend und brutal, wie früher mit den Leuten umgesprungen wurde, und mir gab es einen Stich ins Herz, als mir kurz in den Sinn kam, dass es vielen Tieren heute noch so ergeht. Denn sie werden nicht als Lebewesen, sondern als Sache betrachtet.

Als ich dann Gabe etwas zu lange vor einem Holzgerüst stehen sah, auf dem eine Puppe zu einem X ausgebreitet an den Armen und Beinen gefesselt war, schlich ich mich leise an ihn heran und hauchte ihm ins Ohr.

„Gehen grade die Fantasien mit dir durch?“  
Danach besuchten wir den ‚Tiergarten Schönbrunn‘ und das ‚Haus des Meeres‘.

Das Wetter machte auch mit und wir genossen die Herbstwärme. Ich hängte mich an seinem Arm ein und wir schlenderten durch den Park.

Als wie an ein paar Jugendlichen vorbei kamen, fingen diese an zu tuscheln.

Gabe war aufgeflogen und gab brav Autogramme und ließ ein Bild mit sich machen.  
„Du bist ein begehrter Mann“, lachte ich ihn an und kuschelte mich wieder an seine Schulter.  
„Schaut so aus, aber ich … begehre nur dich“, flüsterte er und zog mich in einen Kuss.

  
Natürlich schoss ich wieder unzählige Fotos und twitterte zwei. Eines das Gabriel mit einer Bärenstatue zeigte, auf dem sich sein Kopf gerade zwischen den Zähnen befand und eines wo Gabriel auf einem Hölzernen Stuhl saß, Arme und Beine sowie die Stirn festgeschnallt und ein Tuch im Mund.  
Ein paar Sekunden darauf schon eine Antwort von Sam: „Danke für die Anregungen. Kiss.“

Wir standen vor dem Tigergehege und ich bewunderte die schönen Tiere.  
„Die haben es dir aber besonders angetan“, bemerkte Gabe und ich nickte.

„Ich bin Tigerpate schon seit Jahren.“

„Finde ich richtig toll“, erwiderte er und schlang den Arm um meine Taille.  
Auf unserem Weg durch den Tiergarten fanden wir ein anhängliches Lama, das Gabriel nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ.  
„Und schon meine erste Eifersuchtskrise“, seufzte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ach Honey, was soll ich sagen … der Kerl ist aber auch zuckersüß“, lachte er und deutete auf sich, dabei deutete auf sich und kraulte er dem Lama den Kopf.  
„Du Spinner“, kicherte ich und zog ihn weiter.

In einem riesigen Aquarium sahen wir dann den Fischen zu.

„Bei uns in der Nähe gibt es eine ‚Sea-World-Show‘.“

„In sowas komme ich nicht mit“, sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er sah mich an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Genau aus demselben Grund, warum ich in keinen Zirkus gehe, mir tun die Tiere leid und mir kann keiner erzählen, dass die das freiwillig machen, und ich will nicht wissen, oder zum Teil weiß ich es leider, welche Methoden die Menschen anwenden, Tiere das machen zu lassen, wofür die Aasgeier dann das Geld scheffeln.“

Mir stand das Wasser in den Augen, denn wenn es um die Tiere ging, war ich sehr sensibel.  
„Du hast eine gute Einstellung, das bewundere ich“, sagte Gabriel anerkennend, nach ein paar

Augenblicken des Schweigens.  
„Es gibt so viel Leid auf der Welt, und immer ist es der Mensch, der alles zerstört. Keine Frage, es gibt auch viele arme Leute, aber die die wirklich nie etwas dafür können, sind die Tiere. Kein Tier hat das Gen böse zu sein, es wird dazu gemacht. Und ich kann nicht sagen, wie viele Tränen ich schon vergossen habe, wenn ich in wieder etwas darüber lese oder höre. Mir bricht es das Herz, wenn ich sowas sehe und es lässt mich auch nicht mehr los. Ich trage zwar nur einen winzigen Teil dazu bei, wenn ich für einige Tiere die Patenschaft übernehme, aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, und wenn ich den Euro-Millionen Jackpot mache, ich schwöre … ich behalte mir

1 Millionen und den Rest werde ich an solche Organisationen die sich dafür einsetzten, spenden.“

„Du wirst mir immer sympathischer“, lächelte er und küsste mich auf meine Stirn.

 

„Yummy. Der ‚Schweinsbraten‘ war der Hammer“, schwärmte er, „und erst der … wie heißt das?“  
„‚Kaiserschmarrn‘“, lachte ich ihn an. „Hmm …“, schmunzelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Lust auf eine Fahrt?“  
In einer Kutsche machten wir es uns gemütlich, kuschelten uns aneinander und flüsterten uns liebe Worte ins Ohr.  
„Kannst du reiten?“, fragte er und im selben Augenblick fing er an zu grinsen, „… ich meine auf einem Pferd!“

Natürlich hatte ich das schon ausprobiert. Aber mich dafür entschieden, dass das nicht zu meinem Hobby werden würde. „Und du?“, fragte ich schaute ihn an.

„Hallo? Ich komme aus Nashville, ich konnte reiten bevor ich laufen konnte“, lachte er und ich stimmte mit ein.  
Wir genossen schweigend die restliche holprige Fahrt und schmiegten uns aneinander.  
„Was steht jetzt am Programm?“, fragte er ungeduldig und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

  
„Du bist eine Wucht. Die meisten meiner Freunde die ich hatte, sagten nach maximal 2 Stunden, dass es reichen würde und sie nach Hause wollten.“

„Ich bin auch nicht die meisten deiner Freunde“, antwortete er verschmitzt und biss sanft in meinen Hals, „ich will so viele Eindrücke mit dir erleben, wie es geht, damit ich in der Zeit ohne dich überstehen kann.“

„Ok, wenn du willst. Nicht weit von hier ist die Ausstellung von ‚Gunther Hagens – Körperwelten‘.“  
„Sicher doch, hört sich gut an ... kenn ich nicht“, sagte er und nahm mich an der Hand.

Seitdem ich den Film ‚Anatomie‘ gesehen hatte, war ich fasziniert davon, und das war vor -zig Jahren. Jetzt hatte ich die Möglichkeit und wollte sie auch wahrnehmen.  
Es war verdammt schade, dass man nicht fotografieren durfte, denn sowas mußte man einfach gesehen haben. Mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht, Erstaunen und auch Unbehagen schauten wir uns alle Präparate an, denn das waren echte Menschen und echte Tiere und keine Puppen wie in den Filmen. Es war einfach unglaublich mit welcher Präzision die einzelnen Muskeln, Organe und Haut bearbeitet wurden. „Das war krass und ein bisschen gruselig“, sagte ich beim Hinausgehen.  
„Das war erstaunlich und fantastisch“, erwiderte Gabriel begeistert mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

   
„Danke, dass du mit mir hier hin gegangen bist“, lächelte ich ihn an und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wange. Er lehnte sich dagegen, schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Ich denke für heute haben wir genug gesehen, was meinst du?“, flüsterte ich, schob meine Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen und zog ihn nahe zu mir.  
„Fuck!“, keuchte er als ich ihn gierig küsste. Er schaute an sich hinunter und wieder zu mir.

„Houston, wir haben ein Problem, ich liebe es ja wenn du so dominant bist, … echt … aber … du bringst mich in … ähm  ... eine verzwickte Situation.“

Der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ließ mich schmunzeln.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort was unternimmst, vernasche ich dich hier neben den Mülltonnen!“

Es war mitten am Tag und es waren viele Leute unterwegs.

„Genau, irgendein Paparazzi kommt dann und schießt ein Foto und morgen bist du noch bekannter“, lachte ich. Nein, hier war definitiv nicht der richtige Schauplatz.  
„Denk an Chuck in einem Elfenkostüm.“  
„Dieses Bild bekomme ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf“, grummelte er und verzog das Gesicht.

 

„Du bist wie ein kleines Kind … beschäftige mich“, lachte ich und nahm ihn an der Hand als er mich ständig frage, was wir als nächstes unternehmen würden.

Da mir, ehrlich gesagt, von der ganzen Herumlauferei schon die Füße weh taten, entschlossen wir uns den Tag in Wellnessbereich unseres Hotels ausklingen zu lassen.

 

Später fanden wir auf dem Tisch im Zimmer einen Präsentkorb, mit Erdbeeren, Raffaelo, 3 roten Rosen und einer kleinen Flasche Sekt.

‚Für sinnliche Stunden zu zweit, mit freundlichen Grüßen vom Hotel‘, stand auf der Karte.

„Finger weg“, lachte Gabriel und schlug mir sanft auf die Hand, als ich nach einer Erdbeere greifen wollte, „der kommt mit mir und du bleibst da.“  
„Hm“, murrte ich, kniff die Augen zusammen, schmiss mich der Länge nach auf die Couch und wartete, bis Gabe mich rief.

„Es ist angerichtet“, schrie er nach ein paar Minuten aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Mit leuchtenden Augen blieb ich stehen und ließ alles auf mich wirken.

Bis vor einigen Monaten hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass Gabriel so ein Romantiker war. 

Denn im Fernsehen kam er immer etwas ruppig, oder besser gesagt frech rüber.

 _‚Wunderschön …‘_  
Unzählige Kerzen waren im Zimmer und um den Pool verteilt, das Badewasser war eingelassen,

mit Schaum versetzt und ein paar Rosenblätter schwammen an der Oberfläche. Zwei gefüllte Sektgläser warteten darauf getrunken zu werden und die Erdbeeren und Raffaelo standen neben den Shampoo auf dem Rand des Whirlpools.

Handtücher lagen am Rand, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen um das Zimmer abzudunkeln und das Massageöl stand neben dem Bett. Aus dem Radio spielte leise Musik und auf dem Bett inmitten von Rosenblättern lag Gabe in einer roten Boxershorts. Auf seinem Bauch waren zwei Erdbeeren und eine Raffaelo verteilt und im Mund hatte er eine rote Rose.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss … das ist so heiß“, sagte ich und schoss ein Foto mit meinem Handy.  
„Solange du es nicht postest, ist mir das egal“, schmunzelte er und bewegte sich nicht.

 _‚Das nicht, aber es wird mein neues Hintergrundbild‘_  
Dann schmiss ich das Handy weg, kroch auf das Bett und krabbelte über ihn wie ein wildes Tier, immer seine Beute fest im Blick. Mit den Zähnen nahm ich die Rose aus dem Mund und schmiss sie auf die Seite.  
„Rrr“, raunte ich, nahm die erste Erdbeere zwischen die Zähne und schob sie zu Gabes Lippen, der diese sofort öffnete.

„Hmm…. schmeckt nach mehr“, flüsterte ich und zog mich wieder etwas zurück.

Die zweite Erdbeere aß ich dann alleine.

„Hey du Egoist!“, murrte er.  
Schmunzelnd nahm ich dann die Raffaelo zwischen die Lippen, führte sie zu seinem Mund und ließ ihn abbeißen.  
Danach stiegen wir in den Pool und stießen mit dem Sekt an. Eine weitere Erdbeere folgte.

„So angenehm“, flüsterte er und küsste sich meinen Hals entlang.

Nachdem ich ihm die Haare gewaschen hatte, schüttelte er sich und spritzte alles nass wie ein Hund … oder ein kleines Kind.

Das liebte ich an ihm. Er brachte mich immer zum Lachen.

Die langen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und ich glättete sie grinsend.

Er legte den Kopf schief und schaute mich einige Augenblicke nur an, machte mich nervös.

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, säuselte er an mein Ohr und ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?“, flüsterte er mit einem Zwinkern und deutete auf das Bett.

„Ok, fang schon mal ohne mich an“, antwortete ich, schaltete die Düsen an, legte mich entspannt zurück und schloss ein Auge.

Mit einem Brummen kniff er die Augen zusammen und kippte etwas kalten Sekt über meinen Hals.

„Huh“, kreischte ich und als Entschuldigung leckte er darüber.

 

Bei ‚Thank you for loving me' von Bon Jovi verbeugte er sich plötzlich vor mir.

„Du willst mit mir tanzen … nackt?“, lachte ich, hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „das ist seltsam.“

„Gut, den bist du mir aber schuldig“, lachte er und schubste mich aufs Bett und ihn zog ich gleich mit.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_‚Ich renne mit Zeus über die Wiese, wir toben und ich lache, weil er wieder wie wild buddelt,_ _um einen Maulwurf aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Er hetzt von einem Ende zum anderen und jagt einem Kaninchen nach, wo wir doch beide wissen, dass er nie eine Chance hat … ich werfe Leckerli in die Luft, er fängt sie auf und wir wälzen uns beide am Boden._  
_Auf einmal verdunkelt sich der Himmel und es zucken Blitze auf. Zeus sinkt zu Boden und blickt mich traurig an, jegliche Farbe scheint aus seinen Augen zu weichen. Er wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde dünner, sein Fell ist auf einmal nur noch strubbig und glanzlos._  
_„Ich muss hier bleiben, ich kann nicht mehr, ab jetzt musst du ohne mich weitergehen, lass mich los“, flüstert er und legt eine Pfote auf meine Hand._  
_„Komm ich trag dich, du musst nicht hier bleiben“, schluchze ich, denn ich kann und will ihn nicht loslassen. Auf einmal tut sich der Boden auf und verschluckt meinen liebsten Weggefährten._  
_Ich buddle mit den Händen bis sie bluten und ich erschöpft zu Boden sinke. Dann werde ich von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, regelrecht hin und hergeworfen  …‘_

Aus der Ferne höre eine Stimme …

 

„Honey, Honey wach auf! Komm schon wach auf!“

Tränenüberströmt schreckte ich aus meinem Albtraum hoch und Gabriel sah mich geschockt an.

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, schluchzte hemmungslos und zitterte an ganzen Körper.  
„Schh … du hattest einen Albtraum, alles ist gut, ich bin hier“, flüsterte er und streichelte mir über den Rücken. Allmählich beruhigte ich mich wieder und er  drückte mich fest an sich, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.

Er sagte nichts und ich wollte nichts sagen.

  
„Hey, guten Morgen“, flüsterte Gabriel und strich mir über die Wange.  
„Guten Morgen“, lächelte ich gequält. Die Spuren der vergangenen Stunden stecken noch deutlich in meinen Knochen. So einen krassen Traum hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr.  
„Das war ja ein schlimmer Traum, magst mir davon erzählen?“, fragte er besorgtund küsste mich auf die Stirn.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich den Tod von meinem Hund verdaut habe, mir hat noch nie ein Verlust so derartig weh getan“, murmelte ich und spürte wieder Tränen hochkommen.  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass du das durchmachen musst“, seufzte er und umarmte mich fest.  
„Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche“, sagte ich und ging ins Bad, denn ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl die Erde unter meinen Fingern zu spüren.

„Alles in Ordnung Babe?“, hörte ich Gabriel an der Tür fragen und er klopfte.  
_‚Er ist so süß, wie er sich um mich sorgt‘_

Lächelnd rief ich ihm zu dass ich gleich kommen würde.

 

_‚Oh, eine Nachricht von Rowena‘_

‚Ich und die anderen sagen ‚Hi‘, melde dich mal wieder, umarme Dick von uns... liebe Grüße‘

„Rowena und die anderen lassen dich grüßen, ich habe mit ihr geschrieben“, grinste ich meinen Freund an.

„Ja, da arbeite ich seit Jahren mit denen zusammen, und du bekommst die Nachrichten … undankbares Volk“, grummelte er.

„Nun, du bist nicht so süß und unwiderstehlich wie ich.“

 

Nachdem wir unsere Sachen gepackt hatten zog ich ihn in eine Umarmung und sah ihm tief in seine Augen. Sie strahlten so viel Geborgenheit und Liebe aus, dass ich mich abermals darin verlor.

„Vous avez des yeux si beaux, charmants et magnifiques.“

„Klingt schön und ‚charmants und magnifiqes‘ verstehe ich auch, aber was heißt das?“, fragte er skeptisch und legte den Kopf schief.

„Du kannst ja Balthasar fragen“, grinste ich schulterzuckend.  
„Und wenn es was Versautes ist?“  
„Das wirst du dann herausfinden.“

 

Die letzte Station, so wie ich dachte, war der ‚Wiener Naschmarkt‘.  
„Ah, jetzt versteh ich dich“, lachte er, als wir die unzähligen Stände sahen.  
Ich kaufte einige Gewürze, einige Liköre, die ich zum Backen und Kochen brauchte und andere Zutaten, die mir zwischen die Finger kamen.

„Bitte“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und schaute ihn an, „lass mich das selber zahlen.“  
„Aber ich mach das doch gerne“, sagte er und verstand nicht ganz auf was ich hinauswollte.  
Ich druckste ein wenig herum, aber mir war das einfach unangenehm, wenn er alles bezahlte. _‚Verdammt Gabe, ich weiß dass du einen Haufen Kohle hast, aber ich bin das so nicht gewohnt, so bin ich nicht erzogen worden‘_

Ich musste immer für mich selber sorgen, hatte mir immer alles erarbeitet.

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, niemals wieder von irgendjemanden abhängig zu sein, denn bei meinem letzten Freund bekam ich zu spüren, wohin das geführt hatte. Er hatte mir eines Tages alles vorgehalten und es gab einen riesigen Streit, was dann letztendlich zum Bruch geführt hatte.

Das wollte ich nicht wieder erleben. _  
_ „Ich bin dir so dankbar für alles, und in den letzten Tagen hast du alles gezahlt, gib mir bitte nicht das Gefühl mich von dir aushalten zu lassen, das ist … ist mir peinlich“, sagte ich verlegen.

„Oh Honey, du bist so süß“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich.

  
Als wir Richtung Hauptbahnhof gingen, kamen wir beim Prater vorbei.

„Schau ein Riesenrad“, sagte er freudestrahlend und deutete nach oben.  
„Ja, toll“, antwortete ich gleichgültig und folgte seiner Hand mit meinem Blick.  

„Lass uns eine Runde damit fahren“, sagte er und zog mich schon in die Richtung Kasse.

„… Nein“, erwiderte ich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Huh?“, murmelte er und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich hab … Höhenangst und das ist … hoch“, stammelte ich.  
„Ich bin doch bei dir, komm schon“, schmunzelte er und nahm meine Hand. Mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich schlagartig, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden und ging keinen Schritt weiter.  
„Was soll passieren, ich bin bei dir, ist auch ganz langsam und außerdem sind das geschlossene Gondeln“, bettelte er weiter und setzte wieder seine Geheimwaffe, den Dackelblick, ein.  
„Es geht nicht um die Geschwindigkeit, sondern um die Höhe“, murmelte ich.

  
_‚Das kann auch keiner verstehen, den es nicht betrifft‘_  
Nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte, denn wer konnte diesem Blick auch widerstehen,

machte ich ein Kreuzzeichen und nickte.  
„Braves Mädchen.“

„Ok, das ist jetzt hoffentlich der endgültige Beweis, dass du mir glaubst dass ich dich über alles liebe, du bist mir sogar mehr wert als mein eigenes Leben“, sagte ich und er lachte.  
„Sind doch nur 65 Meter.“  
„Noch ein Wort …“, erwiderte ich ernst und dafür kassierte er einen Seitenhieb.  
Als sich die Gondel in Bewegung setzte drückte ich seine Hand. Vielleicht ein bißchen zu sehr.  
„Jesus“, keuchte er überrascht, „sachte … ich brauche meine Hand noch.“  
Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen. In mir stieg die Panik, als ich spürte, dass wir immer höher und höher stiegen.

_‚Auf was habe ich mich hier wieder eingelassen?‘_

Gabe spürte anscheinend, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog, denn er nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und sagte leise aber bestimmt: „Schau mich an, dir wird nichts passieren.“  
Ich öffnete halb die Augen und blickte in seine gütigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen.  
Dann waren wir oben, wir waren fucking 65 Meter über dem Boden und standen still.  
Er hielt noch immer mein Gesicht und ich klammerte mich an seine Handgelenke.

„So unglaublich gerne ich dich küsse, aber wenn du das jetzt machst, dreht sich bei mir alles, mir wird schwindelig und ich stürze aus der Gondel“, murmelte ich, als seine Lippen näher kamen.

„Was soll passieren, es ist überall zu“, lachte er und deutete dabei mit dem Kopf in alle Richtungen.

„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.“  
„Warte, ich möchte kurz ein Foto machen“, sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken.

Zuerst dachte ich, er machte einen Scherz, aber er ließ mich wirklich los und wollte aufstehen.  
„Lass mich ja nicht los ... du kannst dir diese blöden Bilder im Internet googlen, aber jetzt lässt du mich nicht los“, fauchte ich und packte seinen Hemdkragen.  
„Ok“, lachte er und hob die Hände in Abwehr, „alles klar, ich lass dich nicht los.“

Nach gefühlten 10 Stunden ging die Horrorfahrt endlich weiter. In der Mitte stoppte die Gondel erneut, weil das ja anscheinend so lustig war und dann hatte uns der Boden endlich wieder.  
„Du küsst jetzt aber nicht den Boden, oder?“, schmunzelte Gabe.  
„Blödmann.“

Ich hätte die Fahrt auch genossen, mit dem Menschen den ich liebte, aber die Panik war einfach stärker. Leider konnte ich nichts dagegen machen.

„Wie steht es eigentlich mit Flugzeugen?“, fragte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Flugzeuge sind für mich ok“, antwortete ich, da ich schon zweimal geflogen war und er nickte erleichtert.

 

„Bist du müde?“, fragte er als wir dann im Bahnabteil zusammengekuschelt auf der weichen Bank saßen und ich gähnte.

„Man nennt es ausgepowert“, lachte ich schulterzuckend.

Mit meinem Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, döste ich wirklich ein paar Minuten ein.  
„Du bist süß wenn du schläfst“, lächelte er, als ich mich aufrichtete und mich streckte.

„Ja, warte bis ich dann zu sabbern anfange, dann findest du mich nicht mehr süß.“  
„Ich werde dich immer süß finden, ganz egal was du machst“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand,  
„außer mit einer Gesichtstätowierung, da müssen wir vorher drüber reden.“

 

Nachdem wir ausstiegen und ein paar Schritte gegangen waren,  kam uns mein jüngerer Bruder entgegen, der einen Freund besuchte.

Ich erzählte ihm, dass mein Vater elf Geschwister und meine Mutter sechs Geschwister hatte und dann blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen.  
„Heiliger Strohsack!“, staunte Gabe, „große Familie ... im doppelten Sinne. Deine Brüder haben bestimmt die Höhe von Sam und auch deine Schwägerin ist auch wahnsinnig groß. Und dein jüngerer Bruder? Freundin? Frau? Familie?“  
„Zu sprunghaft“, lachte ich.  
„Und du? Willst du Kinder?“, fragte er und ich blieb stehen.

„Ist noch ein bisschen früh für dieses Thema“, grinste ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

Über das Thema machte ich mir ehrlich keine Gedanken, denn wir mussten erst einmal mit unserer Situation klar kommen.

 

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause fuhren wir ins Kino.

Um diese Zeit war tote Hose und so saßen wir mit ca. acht anderen in diesem riesigen Saal.

Kurzerhand verzogen wir uns in die allerletzte Reihe und machten es uns bequem.

So viel bekamen mit vom ‚Revenant‘ mit Leo DiCaprio nicht mit, denn wir waren zu sehr mit uns selber beschäftigt.  
Egal, den würde ich mir später sowieso auf DVD kaufen, schon alleine der Erinnerung wegen.  
Der Film dauerte über zwei Stunden, und war jedoch viel zu schnell vorbei.

„Igitt!“

Als wir über den Parkplatz rannten, schüttete es wie aus Eimern und im Nu waren wir pitschnass.  
‚ _Mein armes Auto‘_  
„Was machst du da?“, rief ich Gabe zu, als ich sah wie er im Regen stehenblieb.  
„Wir sind ohnehin schon nass“, schmunzelte er und zog mich zu sich und kopfschüttelnd küssten wir uns, während uns der Regen auf unsere Körper prasselte.

Mit seiner triefnassen Kleidung wollte er sich in mein Schlafzimmer verziehen  aber ich konnte ihn gerade noch am Hemdkragen erwischen.  

„Stopp und keinen Schritt weiter, Freundchen. Ausziehen, sofort!“

Dann schnappte ich mir seine Kleidung und hängte sie über den Sessel im Wintergarten.

‚ _Hoffentlich wird das bis morgen trocknen‘_  
„Gabriel?“  
„Honey?“  
„Gabe?“  
„Sweetie?“  
„Romeo?“  
„Baby?“  
„Hast du Hunger, ich könnte uns schnell eine Kleinigkeit zaubern“, rief ich aus der Küche ins Bad, als ich vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand.

 „Klar, ich hab immer Hunger“, raunte er plötzlich in mein Ohr, umarmte mich von hinten und drückte mir seine Lippen auf den Hals, „aber eher Hunger auf dich.“

Bei diesen Worten biss er mir sanft in die Haut und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich von der Kopfhaut bis zu den Zehenspitzen auf meinem Körper aus.

„Ja, erstmal stärken wir den Leib, und dann die Seele“, lachte ich und schubste ihn sanft von mir.  
Mit Argusaugen beobachtete ich, dass er sich meinen Laptop schnappte und auf die Tasten hämmerte.  
„Mach keinen Mist, ich bin eine Frau, das kostet mich Tage, um den Fehler zu finden!“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, lachte er, schaute mich kopfschüttelnd an und schnalzte auf die Enter-Taste.

Dann verbeugte er sich vor mir und nahm meine Hand. Denn seiner Meinung nach schuldete ich ihm ja noch einen Tanz. Ich war nie der gute Tänzer, aber bei Gabe war des kein Problem. Er war ein guter Führer. Und das nicht nur, wenn es um das Tanzen ging. Wenn ich an die letzten Monate dachte …

Wir sahen uns nur über den Bildschirm, aber die Magie, Kraft, Power, Fürsorglichkeit und Autorität die er ausstrahlte, war auch über die große Entfernung immer präsent.

In seiner Obhut fühlte ich mich wohl und geborgen.

Wir schwebten durch den Raum, bis er mit mir ins Schlafzimmer tanzte.  
Aneinander gekuschelt lagen wir dort einige Zeit, bis wir aus der Ferne plötzlich etwas hörten.

 

*Bumm Bumm*  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Gabe erstaunt und setzte sich auf.  
„Möchtest du es sehen, wir müssen aber hinausgehen“, sagte ich und er nickte enthuastisch.  
Dann zogen wir uns hastig an und ich schnappte mir einen Regenschirm … es hatte zwar aufgehört zu regnen, aber sicher war sicher.  
Von weitem sahen wir schon das riesige Feuerwerk am Himmel und hörten Musik.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er erneut.

„Das ist die Linzer Klangwolke, es ist ein Schauspiel das dich über einen Teil der Donau zieht, begleitet von klassischer Musik, Feuerwerk, Lichtshow in und außerhalb vom Wasser, tausenden von Menschen an beiden Seiten des Ufers und hat jedes Jahr ein anderes Thema.“  
Gabriel stand hinter mir, hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt  und seine Hände fest mit meinen verschränkt.  
Vielleicht war es die bewegende Musik, vielleicht war es das Feuerwerk, das mich in eine sentimentale Stimmung versetzte.

Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass das unser letzter Abend war und bald wieder alles vorbei war, die mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

 _‚Warum kann die Zeit nicht einfach stehenbleiben?‘_  
„Können wir mit dem Kran nach oben? Ich möchte ein Bild mit dir und dem Feuerwerk, hier sind so viele Leute“ scherzte er und ich musste grinsen.

  
„Hey, grüß dich, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und ich drehte mich erstaunt um, bevor ich ihm um den Hals fiel.

Günter, der Hausmeister, von der Berufsschule gleich hier hinter uns.  
Ich machte die beiden miteinander bekannt und mir kam eine Idee …

Schnell entzog ich mich Gabe, der mich skeptisch ansah, erklärte Günter mein Anliegen und sah ihn dann bittend an.

„Überraschung“, flüsterte ich Gabe zu und nahm ihn an der Hand, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten. Günter zückte seinen Schlüssel und sperrte die Schule für uns auf, damit wir auf das Dach gelangen konnten.

„Gelungen“, grinste Gabriel und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich hab dich, ich lass dich nicht los.“

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl bewegte ich mich und zwang mich nicht hinunterzusehen.

„Ok, mach dein Foto.“

„Ein schöner Abschluss einer wunderschönen Woche“, lächelte er und ich nickte wehmütig.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und drückte seine Hand.

„Und ich dich noch mehr.“  
„Ach ja?“, grinste ich, „das musst du mir beweisen.“


	14. Chapter 14

*Piep Piep*

Mit einem Brummen drehte ich mich um und schlug mit der Hand auf den Wecker.  
_‚Sechs Uhr, unchristliche Zeit!‘_

Seufzend steckte ich mich und küsste Gabe wach.  
„Aufstehen mein Liebling, ich muss dich heute ziehen lassen“, flüsterte ich leise.  
„Wuah“, gähnte er und rollte sich mühsam aus dem Bett.

  
Liebevoll nahm er mich in den Arm und wollte was sagen, aber ich legte schnell einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Genießen wir noch die restlichen drei Stunden, dann kannst du mir das Herz brechen“, murmelte ich schwermütig.  
„Oh Honey“, seufzte er und wir gingen ins Bad.  
Ein letztes Mal gingen meine Hände auf Wanderschaft und seiften ihn zärtlich ein.

Mein Herz war so schwer und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht zu weinen anzufangen.

Und dass es Gabriel nicht anders ging, sah ich, als ich in seine traurigen Augen blickte.

  
„Warte kurz“, sagte ich und legte die Sitze meines Autos mit Plastikfolie aus, „sicher ist sicher.“

„Ja, wäre irgendwie komisch wenn ich mit nassem Hintern durch die Gegend laufe“, lachte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

 

Nachdem er eingecheckt hatte, tranken wir einen Kaffee um ein wenig wacher zu werden.

„Ich muss da kurz rangehen“, sagte er als sein Handy klingelte.

 _‚Trifft sich gut‘_  
„Alles klar, ich geh auf Toilette, dringend“, schmunzelte ich.

Und unter diesem Vorwand verschwand ich in den Laden wo wir das letzte Mal waren, denn ich hatte da was gesehen, das ich haben musste.  
Es war ein Schlüsselanhänger den man teilen konnte, das Herz blieb bei der Frau und der Mann bekam den Schlüssel, der in die Auskerbung des Herzes passte.  
Auf beiden Teilen stand ‚Ich liebe dich‘.

Ich schob den Anhänger in die Tasche und machte mich schnell wieder auf den Weg zurück.

„Micky-Mouse-Blase“, lächelte ich entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wir kamen noch bei einem Geschäft vorbei und er bat mich zu warten.

Er verstaute etwas in seiner Brusttasche aber ich konnte nicht sehen was es war.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte ich und drückte seine Hand.  
„Ich liebe dich noch mehr“, erwiderte er lächeln.  
„Glaub ich nicht. Ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und wieder zurück.“  
„Ich liebe dich solange …“, sagte er und kramte eine Rose aus seiner Brusttasche hervor, „bis diese Rose verblüht ist.“

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir eine Plastikrose.

Ich schluckte und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Das war mit Abstand das Schönste, was mir je ein Mann gesagt hatte. Er nahm mich in die Arme und ich schloss die Augen.  
„Weil wir gerade bei den rührenden Gesten sind“, murmelte ich und kramte in meiner Tasche, „den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen, verlier ihn nicht.“  
„Das werde ich nicht, niemals“, flüsterte er und nahm mich fest in die Arme.

  
Die Dämme waren offen, die Tränen flossen und ich konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ich bin halt nahe am Wasser gebaut“, lachte ich schulterzuckend unter Tränen.

„Oh Honey“, sagte er traurig und wischte die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht.  
‚Flug 137 nach Los Angeles, Gate 15a‘, tönte es durch die Halle und ich nickte.  
Wir sahen uns noch einmal in unsere nassen Augen und küssten uns ein letztes Mal.  
„Wir sehen uns“, flüsterte er, während er sanft meine Wange streichelte, „und ich danke dir für all die wundervollen Erinnerungen, die ich mitnehmen darf, ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich.“

Mehr brachte ich nicht mehr heraus, der Kloß in meinem Hals war zu groß.  
Unsere Finger umklammerten sich ein letztes Mal, bevor sie auseinander glitten und er verschwand und mich alleine zurückließ.

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_ ‘

  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde musste ich wieder in die Arbeit.

_‚Heimfahren zahlt sich nicht mehr aus‘_

Ich atmete einige Male tief durch und holte mir einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten, setzte mich, drehte die Rose zwischen meinen Fingern und seufzte.  
Mein Handy vibrierte.

_‚Nur Dean …‘_

Natürlich freute ich mich und nahm das Videogespräch an.

„Hey“, sagte er freundlich und seine Mine versteinerte sich, als er mein verheultes Gesicht sah.

„Gabe…“, fing ich an und zog die Nase hoch.

„Dieser Mistkerl, ich werde ihm in die Eier treten wenn ich ihn sehen“, rief er empört.

„Nein Dean“, lachte ich, „nein, es ist nur, er ist gerade abgeflogen, tu ihm nichts er ist ein Schatz.“  
Erleichtert lächelte Dean und auf einmal winkte auch Sam in die Kamera.  
„Hey, geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er und legte seine Hände auf Deans Schultern.

„Wird schon, ist normal, hey Jungs, tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, wir hören uns, ja,

ich hab jetzt wieder viel Zeit“, sagte ich und warf ihnen einen Handkuss zu.

  
Der Alltag hatte mich wieder und ich fuhr in die Arbeit.

„Hey Chef“, lächelte ich und machte mich ans Werk.

  
  
Die Herbstsonne lachte durch die Fenster als ich am nächsten Morgen die Tür zum Wintergarten öffnete, um meine Blumen zu versorgen. „Ach du Scheiße“, seufzte ich als ich auf den Stuhl blickte.

Gabriels Kleidung, die so nass war, hing noch über meinem Sessel.  
Schnell schoss ich ein Bild mit meinem Handy und schickte es ihm ‚Hoffentlich läufst du nicht nackt durch die Gegend‘, schrieb ich dazu und lachte.  
Dann nahm ich sein Shirt in meine Hände und schloss die Augen. Ich sog den Duft von Gabe bis in jede kleinste Pore meines Körpers auf.  
_‚Ich vermisse dich‘_

Wir waren die vergangene Woche 24/7 beisammen und jetzt spürte ich eine tiefe Leere in mir.  
Ich begann erst einmal damit alle Nachrichten die sich angesammelt hatten durchzugehen. Chuck hatte mir ein Bild geschickte, bei dem ich kurz aufschrie, als ich es öffnete.  
Er und Cas, blutig im Gesicht und mit tiefen Schürfwunden.

_‚Verdammt, sieht das echt aus‘_

Wie gerne wäre ich da dabei …

Im nächsten Moment erhielt ich eine Nachricht von Gabe:  
‚Hey Honey, war Absicht. Ich weiß doch wie gern du schnüffelst. Ich lieb dich. Kiss. Gabriel.‘  
Ja, da hatte er recht …

  
Die Saison war gelaufen, das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen. Es war nicht mehr viel zu tun.  
Die Tage zogen ins Land, Gabe und ich hatte auf irgendeine Weise täglich Kontakt, aber das war alles nicht dasselbe. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Seine Hände auf meinem Körper, seine Lippen auf meinen und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut der mir Gänsehaut verursachte …  
Ich dachte an Gabe wenn ich meine Bahnen im Schwimmbad zog, ich dachte an ihn, wenn ich Supernatural sah und ich dachte an ihn wenn ich an seiner Kleidung schnüffelte, die neben meinem Bett auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lag.

Ich dachte sogar an ihn, als ich im Gastgarten den Tisch und die Bank in die Scheune räumte, an dem wir im Spätsommer gesessen hatten.  
Ein Hobby musste her, denn sonst wäre ich vor Sehnsucht die Wände hochgelaufen.

Also ging ich einkaufen und besorgte mir eine Staffelei, jede Menge Farben und Leinwände.

Dann wälzten mich durch Google um einige Anregungen zu finden und startete mit etwas Einfachem.  
Nach einigen Tagen stapelten sich in meinem Wintergarten auch Bücher und tausend andere Sachen, die man brauchen könnte.

 

Es war bereits spät und ich war vertieft in ein Bild, als …

*Ding Ding*  
Mit dem kleinen Finger öffnete ich das Fenster auf meinem Laptop.

„Moment, ich bin gleich bei dir“, rief ich und wusch mir in der Küche schnell meine, mit Farbe beschmierten, Finger ab.

Mit dem Handtuch in der Hand setzte ich mich auf die Couch und lächelte meine Freund an:

„Hey Gabe, ich liebe dich, alles ok?“

„Hey Sweetie, ich liebe dich auch ...was machst du da?“, fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Ich nahm den Laptop in meine Hand und ging damit in den Wintergarten.  
„Mein neues Hobby“, strahlte ich und zeigte ihm mein Bild.

„Sieht nicht schlecht aus“, sagte er bewundernd.  
„Hey um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen, weswegen ich anrufe … ich vermisse dich“, murmelte er mit einem traurigen Gesicht und küsste den Bildschirm.

„Und ich vermisse dich noch mehr“, erwiderte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

„Wie sehr?“

„Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück“, grinste ich und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch.

„Wie läuft es in der Arbeit?“

„Langweilig“, antwortete ich und seufzte, „darum musste ich mir ein Hobby suchen, sonst denke ich den ganzen Tag nur an dich.“  
„Ist doch schön.“  
„Es ist nicht schön, es tut weh“, sagte ich und steckte ihm die Zunge raus, „und da ich ab nächster Woche 1 1/2 Monate frei habe, brauche ich was zu tun.“  
„Oh Honey, was machst du an Weihnachten? Du weißt ... meine Geschenke früh genug wegschicken, sonst kommen sie nicht an.“  
„Keine Ahnung, mit der Familie feiern, so wie jedes Jahr und wer sagt, dass du etwas bekommst?“, fragte ich ernst und hob die Augenbrauen.

Viel zu schnell war das Gespräch wieder zu Ende, da er wieder weiterarbeiten musste.

   
Am 1.Dezember fing es an zu schneien. Ich machte gleich ein Bild und twitterte es.  
John war der erste der sich meldete: ‚Oh schön, wir haben hier 16 Grad‘

Und gleich darauf  Chuck: ‚Bin unterwegs‘

Als Anhang schickte er ein Bild von einem Flugzeug. Ich lachte laut.  
Und Balthasar sendete mir ein Bild von einem Schneemann mit Sonnenbrille.  
‚@Chuck, der einzige der fliegt, das bin ich.‘ Die Nachricht von Gabriel ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
‚Kommt alle her, Schneeballschlacht, ich vermisse euch. Kiss‘

Wehmütig seufzend legte ich das Handy beiseite und legte mich auf die Couch.

  
Jetzt hatte ich genügend Zeit für meine Kekse, so wie jedes Jahr. Mittlerweile hatte ich einige Abnehmer und die Arbeit machte mir Spaß. Ich stellte den Laptop ans Fenster und war grade vertieft …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe, ich liebe dich, was machst du da?“, fragte er und beugte sich nach vor, um einen Blick auf die Arbeitsfläche zu erhaschen. „Kekse“, grinste ich und kippte den Laptop.

„Cool, wusste gar nicht dass du das kannst“, erwiderte er erstaunt und ich schnaubte belustigt.

Mit meinem Handy schickte ich ihm einige Fotos.  
„Gott, die sehen lecker aus“, schmatzte er und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“, fragte ich als ich mitbekam,

dass er frech die Fotos getwittert hatte.  
„Nur geschrieben, dass ich eine Künstlerin kenne.“  
Cas hatte es schon geteilt und in ein GIF verwandelt, das einen Hund zeigte der langsam seine  Zunge herausstreckte und über das Foto leckte.

_‚Das ist ja süß‘_

„Was machst du mit dem ganzen Zeug?“  
„Ich hab einige Abnehmer, Bekannte, Freunde … bisschen Geld verdienen“, sagte ich schulterzuckend, „und der Rest ist für die Familie.“  
„Und wo bleibe ich?“, murmelte er traurig.  
„Ich schick dir welche, wenn du magst“, hauchte ich und warf ihm einen Kuss zu.  
„Da bestehe ich aber darauf“, lachte er und war für einen Moment ruhig.  
„Gabe?“ Keine Antwort.  
„Gabriel?!“, rief ich und wedelte mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Ja?“, fragte er scheinheilig und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“  
„Mir kommt da eine Idee …“, lachte er und schaute mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Möchte ich es wissen?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Vielleicht … sogar sicher… aber jetzt noch nicht“, grinste er verschmitzt.

„Weißt du was ich hasse?“, sagte ich ernst und er lachte mit einer Unschuldsmine.  
„Nope.“

„Wenn jemand von einem Thema anfängt und dann nicht ausredet.“  
„Ach komm schon, lass mir den Spaß.“  
„Ja, du Spaßvogel“, grinste ich und streckte meine Zunge heraus.  
„Ich werde ich jetzt weiterarbeiten lassen, ich bin hundemüde, war ein langer Tag“, sagte er und gähnte.

  
Ich fragte mich was er jetzt schon wieder vorhaben würde, und widmete mich wieder meiner Arbeit.


	15. Chapter 15

Die vergangene Woche war ich gut vorangekommen und Gabe bestand darauf, dass ich ihm jedes Mal sofort Fotos schickte, wenn neue Kekse fertig waren.  
Heute war mein Geburtstag und ich skypte wieder mit Gabriel.  
„Happy Birthday Honey!“, schmunzelte er und warf mir einen Kussmund zu.

Nach einigen belanglosen Dingen rief er plötzlich aufgeregt:

„Hey Babe, ich kann nicht mehr warten, sonst zerreißt es mich!“

„Ach herrje, was ist mit dir?“, fragte ich erschrocken.  
„Am 20. geht dein Flug, ich schick dir die Daten noch zu. Du kommst wieder zu deiner Ersatz-Familie und alle sind aus dem Häuschen und wir freuen uns so sehr, und du bleibst über die Jahre, und ich hoffe deine Familie ist nicht sauer, und du fehlst mir, und ich liebe dich, und du musst einen Haufen Kekse mitbringen“, sagte er, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

 _‚Warte. Was?‘_  
Die Worte hatten mein Gehirn noch nicht ganz erreicht, und ich starrte einige Sekunden bewegungslos auf den Bildschirm.  
Gabe winkte vor meinem Gesicht und schüttelte den Laptop. Schlug die Hände über den Kopf und schrie: „Honey, mach mal Neustart, das Bild ist eingefroren!“  
„Mit dem Bild ist alles in Ordnung …“

Und plötzlich waren sie alle da und brachen in Jubelgeschrei aus. Rowena, Dean, Cas, Sam, Luzifer und auch Crowley, Balthasar, Robert, John, Henry und natürlich Chuck.  
„Ihr verarscht mich doch“, sagte ich ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Genauso wie am Tag genau vor einem Jahr stand ich wie gelähmt da und konnte nichts sagen.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“, rief Cas gespielt enttäuscht.

„Ob ich mich freue … ob ich mich freue?“, grinste ich und jubelte,  
„Freude genug? Oh mein Gott, das ist doch nicht möglich, ihr seid ja ein verrückter Haufen.“

„Es gibt aber eine kleine Bedingung“, sagte John. „Jede“, erwiderte ich strahlend.  
„Du musst für die ganze Crew, und das sind viele“, fing Dean an.

„Für die Weihnachtsfeier Kekse mitbringen“, beendete Sam den Satz.

Während sie alle durcheinanderredeten wie ein Wasserfall, ging mein Blick von einem zum anderen und ich schüttelte einige Male nur erstaunt den Kopf. Es war unglaublich, was sie mir anboten.

„Das ist kein Problem … obwohl ich mich erst informieren muss, wie das ist mit Lebensmittel und der Einreise. Und Visum, brauch ich ein Visum? Wie lange fliege ich überhaupt? Und - oh Gott“, rief ich und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Wir haben alles organisiert“, grinste Robert schließlich, „du kommst zu uns aufs Set, wir haben noch ein wenig zu drehen, schlafen wirst du wahrscheinlich bei Gabe.“

„Das entscheidet sich beim Flaschendrehen“, rief Dean dazwischen und Gabe stieß ihn leicht in die Seite was in einem Gelächter endete.

„Du bist herzlich auf die Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, dann habt ihr vier Tage für euch“, erklärte Robert und dabei stützte er sich auf Gabes Schultern, „und wir haben am darauffolgenden Wochenende wieder eine Convention zu der du natürlich eingeladen bist.“ „Und Neujahr verbringst du auch mit uns“, rief Luzifer dazwischen. „Und die Jahrestags Feier habt ihr vergessen“, lachte ich, noch immer überwältigt von meinen Gefühlen.

„Ja feiern werden wir genug“, grinste Rowena und John deutete mit beiden Daumen nach oben.  
„Ok, könnt ihr alles nochmal genauso wiederholen, ich habe vergessen auf Aufnahme zu drücken“, sagte ich und alle lachten wieder.

„Und die Eintrittskarte sind deine Kekse. Und ich sage dazu, wir brauchen viele Kekse, wenn der Preis stimmt“, sagte Robert zwinkernd.  
Was sollte diese Frage. Die Kekse waren natürlich umsonst, das war Ehrensache.

Für die Transportkosten kam die Firma auf, das war selbstverständlich.

Ich hatte Tränen der Rührung, der Freude und der Dankbarkeit in meinen Augen.

Zum Schluss gratulieren mir alle noch zum Geburtstag, bevor sie lachend ihrer Wege gingen, nachdem sie von Gabe mit einer Handbewegung verscheucht wurden.

„So, verschwindet, macht einen Abgang, husch, husch, ich will mit meiner Sweetie reden.“  
„Das werden so tolle zwei Wochen“, sagte er verträumt und grinste mich an.  
„Ihr seid der Wahnsinn“, sagte ich und jetzt liefen mir doch ein paar Tränen die Wange runter.  
„Wir sehen uns bald wieder“, lächelte er, küsste seine Hand und drückte sie auf den Bildschirm.  
„Ich liebe dich“, seufzte ich glücklich und schloss den Bildschirm.

  
Meine Familie freute sich für mich, dennoch schwang ein bißchen Enttäuschung mit, dass ich Weihnachten und Neujahr in den Staaten feiern würde, aber nach all den vielen Erzählungen, wussten sie genau, dass ich dort gut aufgehoben war.

 

Ich hatte wieder mein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, wie vor einem Jahr.  
Mit den Keksen war ich fertig, wenn nicht alle verputzt werden würden, gab es ja auch noch die Convention. Ich war Tag und Nacht fast ununterbrochen beim Backen.

 _‚Hoffentlich kommt das alles heil an‘_  
Zwar war ich Weihnachten nicht daheim, aber das sollte nicht heißen, dass von mir keine Geschenke unter dem Baum liegen sollten.  
Die Geschenke für meine Familie daheim hatte ich schnell beisammen.

Nun stellte sich wieder die Frage: ‚Was zum Geier schenk ich meinem Liebsten?‘ Eine Halskette hatte er, die er ständig trug und auch nicht abenehmen würde.

Als Andenken an seinen Freund.

  
Nach einigen Besuchen in diversen Geschäften hatte ich alles beisammen, was mir zwischen die Finger kam.

Es musste etwas sein, das von Herzen kam, was ihm meine Liebe bewies und nicht die Euros ausdrückte. Ich entschied mich für den Anfang für ein Foto von uns, das ich in einen Glasblock lasern ließ, in der Form eines Herzens. Dieses war unten etwas breiter, sodass das Glas auch stand und mit einigen dezenten Verzierungen sah es wunderschön aus.  
Als Nächstes fiel mir ein weißes Handtuch mit zwei Frauenhänden fast in den Schoss, das, wenn er es sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, aussah, als würden diese Hände in den Hintern grapschen.

Das war genau das Richtige. Aber ich entschied mich dazu, das selber zu machen, und so fand ich auch Stofffarben im nächsten Gang.

Für meine Mutter hatte ich vor längerer Zeit ein ‚Wenn-Buch‘ zum Geburtstag gemacht, mit Sachen wie … wenn du traurig bist, und Taschentücher daneben geklebt, oder … wenn du mal den Halt verlierst, ein paar zusammengeklebte Büroklammern …  
Dasselbe wollte ich für Gabriel basteln, nur eben zum Thema Liebe. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage: Buch oder Briefumschläge?  
Und ein Gastgeschenk würde ich auch noch benötigen …

Kurz notierte ich mir, was ich noch alles besorgen musste und machte mich dann wieder auf den Heimweg.  
Es schwirrten so viele Ideen in meinem Kopf, und es fiel mir auch nicht sonderlich schwer, denn ich liebte Gabriel. Und diese Gedanken brachte ich alle auf Papier.  

Ich klebte, malte, bastelte und schrieb mir die Finger wund. Stolz und glücklich betrachtete ich mein Ergebnis und band die 25 verschiedene Umschläge mit einer roten Masche zusammen.  
Ich war gerade dabei, die Gastgeschenke zu verpacken, als sich mein Laptop meldete.

Schnell zerbiss ich eine der Schokoladekugeln, denn Qualitätskontrolle musste sein, und band die Zellophan Tüte mit einer Masche zusammen. Daran befestigte ich ein kleines Rentier, das einen Zettel mit einem kecken Spruch im Maul hatte: 

‚Der Weihnachtsmann hat in seinem Buch gelesen, du bist nicht immer brav gewesen, drum gibt es diese Jahr, auf Backe … nur einen Haufen Rentierkacke‘.

 

*Ding Ding*  
„Hallo mein Kleine“, lachte mir Cas entgegen. „Hey Cas“, winkte ich.  
„Oh, was ist das alles?“, fragte er und machte große Augen.  
Schnell setzte ich mich auf die Couch und drehte den Laptop herum.  
„Ich bin grade in Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, alle Kekse sind fertig, nur hab ich noch keine Ahnung wie ich die verpacke, hab Angst dass sie nicht heile ankommen.“  
„Nur noch drei Tage, bist du schon aufgeregt?“, fragte er.  
„Für mich nur mehr etwas mehr als zwei Tage. Was denkst du denn, ich hab das alles immer noch nicht ganz realisiert, für euch ist das ja normal.“

„Normal?“, lachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „so einen Fall wie dich hatten wir noch nie, ich meine, wir hatten noch nie ein Mädchen zu uns eingeladen, mit uns länger als ein paar Stunden Zeit zu verbringen und zu chillen und einen unserer Kollegen zu verführen, du bist die erste und auch einzige.“  
„Echt?“, antwortete ich erstaunt und bekam große Augen.

„Das war damals die Idee von deinem Chef, der sich mit uns getroffen hat, und berichtete, dass du ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mensch bist, der so eine Überraschung verdient hat.

Wir waren nur diejenigen die zugesagt haben.  
Und es war eine der besten Entscheidungen, du bist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes meine Liebe.“  
„Hör auf“, sagte ich verlegen, „sonst fang ich gleich an zu weinen.“  
„Oh nein, komm schon, es stimmt, wir haben dich alle sofort in unser Herz geschlossen, du bist so ein wunderbarer Mensch, auch wenn Gabe startschwierigkeiten hatte. Auch wenn es ihm damals die Sprache verschlagen hatte, sein Körper hatte ihn verraten.

Ich lachte und dachte zurück an die Zeit.

„Aber nun ist ja alles gut und ihr seid echt süß zusammen, er hatte einen echten Rosenkrieg damals, sie ist ihm fremdgegangen und das über Monate, es war eine harte Zeit für ihn, noch dazu weil sie ja Kinder miteinander haben“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Bei mir war es schon wieder weit nach Mitternacht und ich freute mich zwar mit Cas zu telefonieren, aber ich sehnte mich auch nach meinem Bett.  
„Ok, meine Kleine, dann brechen wir für heute ab, ich freue mich so sehr, dich endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.“

  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich bei meiner Familie und den Zwergen.  
„Hast den Gabriel auch mitgenommen?“, fragte mich meine kleine Nichte als ich zur Türe herein kam.  
„Nein, der ist nicht da, aber wir machen jetzt ein Selfie für ihn“, lachte ich, zog sie zu mir und wir schossen ein paar Fotos. Dann zeigte ich ihr wo sie es abschicken musste und sie strahlte mich an.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam dann die erwartete Nachricht zurück.  
‚Oh ihr seid so süß, beide. Smiley. Ich liebe dich Honey‘

Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich noch mal in die Stadt und machte noch ein paar Besorgungen.

Nachmittags traf ich eine Freundin, die total neidisch war, als ich ihr erzählte, was ich alles geplant hatte.

  
Mit einem guten Gefühl stand ich vor meinen gut und fest verschnürten Keksen und fieberte den restlichen Stunden erwartungsvoll entgegen.

_‚Oh Gott, hoffentlich vergesse ich nichts‘_

Die Koffer waren gepackt, nachdem ich die Liste das zwanzigste Mal durchgegangen war und nachdem ich noch kurz mit Gabriel telefoniert hatte ging ich schlafen.

Oder besser gesagt, ich versuchte es. Ich war so kribbelig.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf, ich hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf, ja, wunderte das irgendjemanden?  
Ich ging zum zwanzigsten Mal meine Liste durch und checkte, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte.

Mein erster Flug alleine und ich war mega aufgeregt.

Nervös drehte ich mich noch einmal vor dem Spiegel und schloss dann meine Wohnungstüre ab.

  
Am Flughafen erwähnte ich mindestens fünf Mal, dass sie mit den Sachen vorsichtig umgehen mussten und dann hieß es abwarten und beten.

‚Hey, bin gerade am Flughafen, alles verstaut, ich liebe dich‘, textete ich Gabriel.  
‚Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Honey. Wahrscheinlich hast du nicht viel geschlafen, ich denke nicht dass ich schlafen werde. Ich liebe dich. Kiss‘  
‚Du musst dir einen Kleinbus besorgen, ich hab einiges an Gepäck. Kiss‘‚Kein Problem, alles schon organisiert, mein Sonnenschein. Kiss‘  
‚Ich hoffe, das klappt alles reibungslos, bin mega aufgeregt. Kiss‘  
‚Klar, das wird schdasljgkgjwi‘  
‚Huh?‘  
‚Die zwei Idiokajgkjsgk‘  
‚Gabe?‘  
‚Wir holen dich ab. Kiss. John‘  
‚Hahaha‘  
‚Ich komm auch mit. Kiss. Chuck‘  
‚Lach‘  
‚Die zwei Idioten haben mein Handy geklaut‘  
‚Sehr gut, wir brauchen Personal beim Gepäck. Smile. Ich freue mich. Kiss‘

Um ein wenig herunterzukommen ging ich spazieren, Gott sei Dank verging die Zeit relativ schnell und mein Flug wurde aufgerufen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später saß ich im Flugzeug. Fensterplatz.

Neben mir eine ältere Dame mit … ich schätze es war ihr Enkel.

„Es ist sein erster Flug“, redete sie gleich drauflos, „er ist sehr aufgeregt.“  
_‚Oh Gott, fragen Sie mich mal‘_  
Dann schaltete ich mein Handy in den Flugzeugmodus und surfte ein bisschen, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Ich schoss ein Foto aus dem Fenster und twitterte es, mit den Worten ‚Über den Wolken‘.

Die Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf und ich versuchte ein bißchen zu schlafen, vielmehr döste ich vor mich hin.  
„Wir landen in 20 Minuten, bitte schnallen Sie sich an“, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Huh“, rief ich, denn anscheinend hatte mich doch der Schlaf übermannt.  
Staunend sah ich aus dem Fenster und konnte mich von dem Anblick fast nicht sattsehen.

‚In 20 Minuten habe ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen‘, schrieb ich Gabe.  
‚Das weiß ich Babe. Wir sind schon da. Kiss‘

 

Die Koffer waren schnell gefunden und auch die Kekse, hatten, soweit ich feststellen konnte, die Reise gut überstanden und ich atmete erleichtert durch.  
Ich schob alles so gut es ging vor mich her in die Eingangshalle und sah mich um.

 _‚Um Gottes Willen, da ist es ja bei mir daheim gemütlich‘_  
Ein wenig abseits standen 3 Männer, mit einem Hut, falschem Schnauzer und Sonnenbrillen.  
Sie hielten ein Schild hoch, das ich nicht sehen konnte, da sie mir den Rücken zugedreht hatten.

Grinsend biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Wie ein Raubtier schlich ich mich heran und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht umdrehen würden.  
„Ich sehe sie nirgends“, sagte John und reckte sich.

„Aber sie müsste schon längst da sein“, kam es von Chuck und er seufzte.  
Dann legte ich Gabriel meine Hände vor seine Augen, aber bevor ich deuten konnte, dass die anderen leise sein sollten, brachen diese schon in Gekreische aus.  
„Endlich, wir dachten du kommst nicht“, rief Chuck und fiel mir um den Hals.  
Und dann zog mich John in eine stürmische Umarmung.  
„Hey Jungs, reißt euch zusammen, meins“, sagte Gabe und drängte die anderen weg.

Er küsste mich zärtlich und die beiden anderen verdrehten lachend ihre Augen.  
„Oh Honey, endlich bist du wieder bei mir“, schmunzelte Gabriel und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen.  
„So, jetzt aber, wir wollen hier nicht festwachsen“, sagte Chuck und hängte sich bei mir ein.  
„Wo ist dein Gepäck?“

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete ich zu meine Sachen und zur gleichen Zeit ließen die drei ihre Finger knacken und machten sich an die Arbeit.

  
„Wie war der Flug?“, fragte Chuck und drehte sich vom Beifahrersitz zu mir um.  
„Angenehm, ich hab die Hälfte verschlafen.“  
Gabe nahm meine Hand und strahlte mich an. Da war es wieder. Dieses Kribbeln in meinem Körper, die heißen Schauer, die über meine Wirbelsäule jagten. Wir küssten uns wieder.

„Ach kommt schon, den Porno könnt ihr später machen“, rief John und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Schön, dass du hier bist“, lächelte Chuck und zwinkerte mir zu.  
„Schön hier zu sein“, antwortete ich, seufzte tief und ließ mich an Gabes Schulter sinken.  
Er platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf meine Haare und streichelte sanft über meine Wange und diese kleinen Gesten ließen die Schmetterlinge wieder wie wild umherfliegen.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und bewunderte die Landschaft und stellte fest, dass es leider keinen Schnee gab. Anders als bei mir daheim, faszinierend und riesig.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde kamen wir am Set an und ich schmunzelte bei dem Anblick der Trailer, die ich ja nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte.

„Kommt, lasst uns erst die Sachen wegbringen“, sagte Gabe und öffnete die Tür.

Dann schleppen wir alles in einen kühlen Raum und ich war froh, dass alles so reibungslos geklappt hatte.  
Ungeduldig nahm Gabe meinen Koffer und zog mich an der Hand Richtung seines Trailers.  
„Wir holen euch zum Essen, also beeilt euch“, rief uns John nach.  
„Ja ja …“, murmelte Gabe während des Gehens und winkte abweisend.

  
Nachdem er mich die Treppen hochgescheucht und durch die Tür geschubst hatte, drückte er seinen Körper an mich und meiner Kehle entrang ein erregtes Stöhnen.  
„So lange habe ich gewartet, bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, ich liebe dich sosehr und ich werde dir in diesen zwei Wochen den Himmel zeigen“, raunte er in mein Ohr und steckte mir gierig seine Zunge in den Mund.  
„Ich bin dein“, flüsterte ich, schlang die Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn nahe an mich.  
Zwischen heißen Küssen und leidenschaftlichen Berührungen war im Nu unsere gesamte Kleidung auf dem Boden verstreut.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.  
„Seid ihr angezogen?“, kicherten die Jungs draußen. Gabe riss die Türe auf und schaute in die erschrockenen Augen. „Natürlich, was denkt ihr denn?“, lachte er du zwinkerte mir zu.  
Wir gingen hinüber zu dem riesigen Buffet, oder besser gesagt, wollte ich, denn ich wurde bereits abgefangen von Balthasar, Crowley, Sam, Dean und Cas. Eine herzliche Umarmung folgte der anderen, viele Küsschen und Gabe verdrehte grinsenden die Augen.

„So kommt jetzt, ich hab Hunger“, meinte Sam und wir setzten uns.  
Robert, Charlie, Rowena und Luzifer kamen auch dazu und es wurde gekichert, gelacht, durcheinander geredet und es war sofort wieder alles so vertraut.

Meine Emotionen gingen schon wieder mit mir durch und ich hatte feuchte Augen.

  

„Willst du uns zusehen, beim Drehen?“, fragte Cas und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Nein, ich gehe jetzt in den Trailer und schlafe eine Runde … Natürlich, deswegen bin ich hergekommen“, grinste ich und nickte.

„What?“, lachte Gabriel und kitzelte mich.    
Auf einem der Stühle machte ich es mir gemütlich und sah dem Treiben zu. Manche Szenen mussten einige Male wiederholt werden, weil immer irgendjemand absichtlich oder unabsichtlich ablooste.  
„Cut!“, rief Gabriel, sah mich hilfesuchend an und ich schmunzelte schulterzuckend. Nach einer halben Stunde klatschte er schließlich in die Hände. Feierabend.

 

Da Gabe noch einige Sachen zu regeln hatte, packte mich Cas am Arm.  
„Alles klar für die Führung?“

Sam, John und Chuck folgten uns.  
Mein Handy hatte ich nahe bei mir, um Fotos zu machen. Es war alles so beeindruckend. Die erste Station war der Bunker und kurze Zeit später waren wir draußen und ich bewunderte acht Impalas, in allen möglichen Zuständen. Beim Reingehen stießen wir auf Dean und die beiden Crowley.

„Willst du mit uns in mein Reich kommen?“, fragte mich Crowley und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Was redest du für einen Mist, es ist noch immer mein Reich“, schnaubte Luzifer belustigt.  
_‚Ja ... Luzifer und der König der Hölle‘_

„Aber ich war doch immer brav“, sagte ich mit unschuldiger Miene, „was soll ich in der Hölle?“  
„Ja genau, ich habe die Befürchtung das glaubt dir nicht mal Chuck.“  
„Hey Sunny, komm rein, es ist gemütlich hier“, rief Luzifer und verschwand im Käfig.  
Ich schoss unzählige Fotos.  Auf dem Schoß vom König der Hölle, mit dem Teufel am Thron, mit Sam an den Gitterstäben im Käfig, gekettet und geknebelt im Folterkeller …  
Wir schlenderten wieder durch die verschiedenen Sets, natürlich auch in den Himmel und es war einfach nur beeindruckend. Ich wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass das alles mir passierte, es war einfach so unwirklich und fantastisch.

  
„Dann würde ich vorschlagen wir feiern jetzt unser Wiedersehen“, sagte Sam und wir gingen Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.  
„Aber du verträgst doch nichts und machst dann wieder komische Sachen“, lachte Dean und nahm mich beiseite und flüsterte in mein Ohr, „tu so als ob …“

Wir standen nahe beieinander und tuschelten. Ich kicherte, sah ihn mit offenem Mund erstaunt an, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kopfschüttelnd verzog ich meine  Miene, lachte und schaute dabei immer zwischen Dean und Sam hin und her. Sam wurde rot wie eine Tomate und das Unbehagen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das war schon eine ziemlich filmreife Vorstellung“, lachte Dean und stieß mich freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
Wir nahmen Sam in den Arm und als wir ihm sagten, dass das alles nur gespielt war, atmete er erleichtert aus, verdrehte die Augen und stieß Dean dafür fester in die Seite.

Balthasar kam mit der mobilen Bar angerollt und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

„Alles in Ordnung Babe?“, fragte Gabriel, setzte sich neben mich und gab mir einen Kuss.  
„Auf uns und ein paar schöne Tage“, sagte Cas und erhob sein Glas.  
Es gab so viel zu erzählen und wir wurden immer beschwipster. Na ja, und irgendwann überfiel mich dann die Müdigkeit. Immerhin war mein Tag um einige Stunden länger.

Wir beseitigten noch schnell die restlichen Spuren und verabschiedeten uns.

  
Als wir im Trailer ankamen, schmiss ich mich der Länge nach aufs Bett und seufzte laut aus.  
Gabe stand grinsend neben mir und sah mich an.  
„Hör auf zu starren, ich sehe bestimmt schrecklich aus“, murrte ich und schmiss ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. Na ja … zumindest fast, denn das Ziel traf ich in meinem Zustand nicht mehr.  
„Du siehst nicht schrecklich aus, du bist total süß, vielleicht jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr“, lachte er, setzte sich neben mich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hmm …“, brummte ich, legte meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und schloss die Augen, „nicht aufhören.“


	17. Chapter 17

_‚Wahnsinn, habe ich jetzt echt fast 11 Stunden geschlafen?‘_

Nachdem ich mich gestreckt hatte, orientierte ich mich kurz und nahm den Zettel in die Hand der neben mir auf dem Kissen lag.  
‚Guten Morgen Baby. Bin am Set, komm wenn du ausgeschlafen hast.  
Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Schließ ab. Gabe.‘

Daneben ein Gekritzel, das wahrscheinlich eine Rose darstellen sollte. „Ich liebe dich auch“, schmunzelte ich und drückte den Zettel an mein Herz.

Schnell ging ich duschen und machte mich fertig, stand mit dem Kopf zum Trailer um abzuschließen als jemand sagte: „Hey Cinderella.“

  
Ruckartig drehte ich mich und wäre fast die schmale Treppe hinuntergefallen, als ich in das grinsende Gesicht von Crowley sah.  
„Ich denke wir suchen uns jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee“, sagte er und nickend hängte ich mich in seinen Arm ein, den er zum Geleit ausgestreckt hatte.  
Eine Frau kam uns entgegen und er begrüßte sie freundlich.  

„Karin … Wahnsinns Kopfmassage“, schwärmte er und ich lachte.  
Am Kaffeestand trafen wir auf Cas, der sich schon zu Castiel aufgeputzt hatte.  
„Schicker Trenchcoat.“  
„Guten Morgen Kleines“, schmunzelte er, legte den Kopf schief, kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte mit seiner Cas-Stimme: „Was macht der König der Hölle neben dir? Hast du einen Deal abgeschlossen, soll ich dir helfen?“

 

Cas deutete uns mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen leise zu sein, als wir zu den Dreharbeiten stießen.

Gabe gab grad ein paar Anweisungen und ich fand das so sexy … das und ihn.

Mir lief die Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter und ich starrte gebannt auf das Schauspiel.  
Eine Frau kam auf uns, umarmte mich und wie ich im Laufe des Tages rausfand, spielte sie Amara, die Schwester Gottes.  
_‚Voll gespoilert‘_  
Luzifer zog Cas zur Seite und sie unterhielten sich. Cas erklärte mir dann, dass Luzifer und er jetzt dieselbe Person waren, und er seine Angewohnheiten so gut es geht kopieren musste. Dean und Sam drehten gerade eine Szene mit Chuck im Bademantel …

 _‚Sieht lustig aus‘_  
„Cut, gut ist im Kasten“, rief Gabe. Er drehte sich um und unsere Blicke trafen sich,  
„5 Minuten Pause!“

Er schmiss die Zettel beiseite, kam zu mir und zog mich in seine Arme.  
Rowena kam aus der Maske und sah wunderschön aus. Mit ihr hatte ich die vergangenen Monate eine wunderbare Freundin dazugewonnen.

„Fergus, du wirst in der Maske erwartet“, sagte sie zu Crowley und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Mutter!“, stöhnte er gespielt genervt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Auf der einen Seite waren alle so witzig und nahmen sich gegenseitig  gerne auf den Arm,

aber auf der anderen Seite waren alle sehr professionell und gingen wahnsinnig respektvoll miteinander um.  
Dann kam ein kleiner Mann lächelnd auf mich zu und schüttelte mir die Hand. Ich kannte ihn als Metatron und schmunzelte.

„Hey, ich bin Metatron, kannst mich aber Marv nennen“, sagte er und ich nickte lachend.  
„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen“, erwiderte ich und umarmte ihn.

„Das Wetter ist heut genau richtig, drehen wir gleich die Außenszenen“, rief Gabe und wir wechselten die Location.

Es klappte alles reibungslos und ein sehr zufriedener Gabriel klatschte in die Hände.  
„Gut gemacht, wirklich, wir sind sehr gut in der Zeit … machen wir Mittagspause.“  
Er wandte noch ein paar Worte an die Kameramänner und kam strahlend auf mich zu.  
„Sehr sexy“, hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Lassen wir das Essen ausfallen, und ich vernasche dich?“, flüsterte er leise und zwinkerte mir zu.  
„Nein, ich hab wirklich Hunger“, lachte ich und er seufzte etwas frustriert.

„Honey-Bee?“

„Hm?“  
„Sweetie?“  
„Gabriel?“  
„Baby?“  
„Gabe!“, kreischte ich und zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf meine Oberschenkel legte und diese weiter hinauf wanderte.  
„Leute!“, stöhnte Sam und machte eine Handbewegung, „wir essen.“

Der habe Tisch brach in Gelächter aus, als Gabriel gespielt angepisst von mir abließ und den anderen die Zunge herausstreckte.  
„Macht das wenn ihr alleine seid“, lachte Luzifer und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dann schläft sie nur“, antwortete Gabe und warf mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu.  
„Gabe!“, fauchte ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.  
Der Tisch brach in erneutes Gelächter aus und ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
Bis am späten Nachmittag wurde noch weitergedreht und ich musste mir manchmal das Kichern verkneifen.

 

Zwischendurch ging ich eine Weile nach draußen und sah mich um. John und Balthasar begleiteten mich, sie hatten ohnehin nichts zu tun und waren nur meinetwegen da. Sie erzählten mir allerhand ich sog jedes Wort tief in mich ein.  
Es kamen einige Leute vorbei, manchen wurde ich auch vorgestellt.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich mir eure Namen nicht alle merken kann, aber ihr seid zu viele“, lachte ich schulterzuckend.

„Hauptsache du kennst uns, die anderen sind nicht so wichtig“, grinste Balthasar und tätschelte meine Hand.

Und dann sah ich von weitem Henry, der uns zuwinkte.  
„Hey“, lächelte ich und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hey, schön, dass du hier bist, wie geht es dir?“  
„Danke, ich fühl mich schon wie zu Hause“, schmunzelte ich, „und wer ist der süße Kerl?“, ich beugte mich hinunter um den weißen Schäferhund zu streicheln.  
„Das ist Lady“, lächelte Henry und begab sich auch auf meine Höhe.  
„Du bist eine Schönheit, Lady“, strahlte ich und streichelte ihr durch das Fell.  
„Lady mag dich“, grinste Henry, als sie eine Pfote auf meine Hand legte.

Wir gingen wieder zum Set und bekamen noch die letzten Worte mit:  
„Cut! Gut gemacht Leute“, sagte Gabe und alle klatschten, „ich wünsche euch allen ein paar schöne freie Tage und Frohe Weihnachten, an diejenigen, die ich nicht mehr sehen werde.“

  
Im Aufenthaltsraum machten wir es uns gemütlich und nach und nach kamen auch alle andern dazu.  
Gabe brummte traurig, als er sich neben mich setzte und ich Lady über den Kopf streichelte, die zwischen meinen Beinen saß.

„Toll gemacht Henry und schon bin ich abgemeldet.“  
Ich legte meine Hand auf sein Knie und lachte.  
„Lady streichle ich nur, mit dir werde ich heute Nacht ganz andere Sachen anstellen“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Gott …“, stöhnte er leise und schluckte.  
„Ja hier“, rief Chuck und hob den Finger und alle lachten erneut.  
„Wisst ihr was jetzt toll wäre und gut zum Wein passen würde?“, fragte John.  
„Ja Kekse“, rief Dean.

John nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelte seinen den Kopf. „Das ist mein Sohn … derselbe Gedanke.“  
„Gut, ich hole eine Packung“, lachte ich und stand auf.  
„Ich komme mit“, rief Gabe und erhob sich schnell.  
„Sicher nicht. Das mach ich, wir wollen die Kekse jetzt, und nicht in einer Stunde.“  
Ein wenig ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte ich beim Backen, denn Amerikaner waren ja was anderes gewohnt. Aber dann dachte ich mir, vielleicht ist gerade ‚anders‘ gut.  
Und das war es auch, alle waren sichtlich begeistert und ich stand Rede und Antwort.  
„Rezepte tauschen wir aus, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin.“ Es war ein toller Abend, wir ließen ihn gemütlich ausklingen und verschwanden in unseren Wohnwägen.  
„Gute Nacht“, sagte ich, hauchte Gabe einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich ins Bett fallen.  
„Ja genau“, lachte er, schmiss sich auf mich und kitzelte mich, bis mir die Luft ausging.

„Schön, dass du hier bist.“

„Schön, hier zu sein“, erwiderte ich und verschränkte unsere Hände.

  
*Bumm Bumm*

„Frühstück“, rief Dean vor der Tür.  
„Kommt rein, ist offen“, schrie Gabe zurück.

„Seid ihr angezogen?“, fragte Cas und ich hörte sie kichern.  
„Jahaaa“, schrie ich und verdrehte die Augen.  
Nach einem kleinen Frühstück, das die Jungs und Chuck mitgebracht hatten überlegten wir was wir machen sollten.

„Was haltet ihr von einem Film … der neue ‚Revenant‘ ist vorgestern auf DVD rausgekommen, ich hab ihn natürlich“, grinste Chuck und ich drückte Gabes Hand, der mir einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf. So wirklich viel hatten wir ja von dem Film nicht mitbekommen.  
„Leute kommt mal aus den Wagen“, schrie Chuck am Parkplatz und wie auf Kommando öffneten sich ein paar Türen, „wer Lust auf einen Film hat, der folgt uns.“  
„So funktioniert das“, erklärte mir Cas und ich nickte beeindruckt.

Im Aufenthaltsraum stand ein riesiger Fernseher und wir machten es uns dort gemütlich.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen und Chuck legte die DVD ein.  
Als die Szene kam, wo Leo das Pferd ausweidete und hineinkroch um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen verzog ich keine Miene. Cas schaute mich skeptisch von der Seite an.

„Du bist wohl völlig schmerzfrei.“  
„Ein paar Sachen gibt es“, grinste ich.

„Riesenrad“, flüsterte Gabriel, aber keiner hatte es verstanden.  
Kopfschüttelnd stieß ich ihn leicht in die Seite und er kicherte.

  
Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und die Belegschaft vom Catering war in einem anderen Raum schon am Wuseln.  
Damit ich später keinen Stress hatte, entschied ich mich nach dem Film die Kekse aufzuteilen.

Natürlich kamen die Jungs mit. Zum Helfen, aber vor allen Dingen zum Naschen.  
_‚Alles heil … ich glaub es ja nicht‘_

Erleichtert seufzte ich, als ich die Dosen aufmachte.

„Hey Sweetie, was ist das?“, fragte Gabriel verwundert und hob eines meiner Gastgeschenke hoch. „Steht oben, lies vor“, sagte ich.  
„Der Weihnachtsmann hat im Buch gelesen du bist nicht immer brav gewesen, drum gibt es dieses Jahr, au Backe … nur einen Haufen Rentierkacke.“

„Igitt“, murmelte er, verzog das Gesicht und schmiss die Kugeln wieder auf den Tisch.

„Gabe!“, rief ich und die anderen brachen in Gelächter aus.  
Die Jungs zückten ihr Handy und fotografierten. Für ihre Frauen, wurde mir erklärt.

Und auf meine Frage, ob sie denn nicht kommen würden, verneinten sie.

„Eine solche Feier gibt es immer am Ende einer Staffel, wo alle eingeladen sind“, erwiderte Chuck.  
  
Nachdem sich alles schick gemacht hatten, fanden wir uns im festlich geschmückten Saal ein und ich sah eine Menge Gesichter, die ich aus der Serie kannte, aber auch viele von der Crew, die immer im Hintergrund standen.

*Kling Kling*

Robert stieß die Gabel an sein Weinglas, stand auf und es wurde mucksmäuschenstill.

„Bevor wir uns aufs Essen stürzen und alles aus dem Ruder läuft, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen loswerden“, sagte er und hielt eine kleine Ansprache und erwähnte zu guter Letzt mich, als Gast und meine Kekse, „steh mal auf Mäuschen!“

Und auch, dass sich jeder ein Gastgeschenk mit nach Hause nehmen sollte.  
„Rentierscheiße vom Nordpol“, rief Luzifer und alle lachten.  
Das Essen war eine Wucht. Als zum Abschluss meine Kekse auf den Tischen verteilt wurden ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, ich bekam jede Menge Komplimente und wurde rot.

Einige der Schauspieler und von der sonstigen Crew kamen her, Freundschaften wurden erweitert, Nummern ausgetauscht, und alle wollten wissen was ich hier machte.

Das Geheimnis wurde gelüftet, als Gabe mir einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

Alle waren einfach so furchtbar nett und freundlich.  
Mir stiegen die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen und als ich einen Augenblick Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, kam mir in den Sinn, dass keiner der Partner der anderen anwesend war, außer mir … dH. Gabriel durfte seine Partnerin mitbringen. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment als etwas Besonderes.  

„Alles ok?“, fragte Gabe besorgt als er meine feuchten Augen bemerkte.  
„Ja, mir geht es sehr gut“, lächelte ich und drückte seine Hand.  
„So, Schluss jetzt mit den Rührseligkeiten, ich bring dich auf andere Gedanken“, sagte Cas und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tanzfläche, „du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir dein Mädchen entführe?“  
„Solange du sie wieder in einem Stück zurückbringst“, erwiderte Gabe schulterzuckend.  
„Hallo? Engel!“, antwortete er ernst und deutete auf sich.

Atemlos kamen wir wieder an den Tisch. „So, jetzt will ich aber auch“, grinste Dean und wollte mich schon mit sich ziehen.  
„Jungs, ich werde mit jedem von euch tanzen, versprochen, aber lasst mich kurz ein wenig Luft holen“, japste ich und lachte.

  
„Ich möchte gerne ein Spiel spielen“, sagte Balthasar und stellte eine Flasche Wodka und neun Gläsern auf den Tisch.  
„Ich, ich, ich weiß eines“ rief Dean, „ich habe noch nie …“  
„Na dann weiß ich jetzt schon, wer hier voll versagen wird“, murmelte ich und verdrehte die Augen, „wie wäre es mit einem Likör statt Wodka, ansonsten bin ich gleich dicht.“   
„Ganz wie Madam wünschen“, schmunzelte Dean und holte eine Flasche Cassis.

Ich war froh, dass es kein Wodka war, denn die Jungs hatten es tatsächlich drauf.

Crowley lachte diabolisch. „Ich hatte noch nie ... länger als drei Monate keinen Sex, wir reden von einer Zeitspanne der letzten zwei Jahre.“

„Du willst mich abfüllen“, sagte ich empört und trank mit Gabriel.

„Es war eine harte Zeit“, seufzte er und grinste mich an.

„Ich habe noch nie ... eine Person in dieser Runde länger als fünf Sekunden auf den Mund geküsst“, kam es von Balthasar.

„Ernsthaft?“ Stöhnend goss ich mir ein weiteres Getränk ein. „Du bist schlecht, alle von euch“, murmelte ich und streckte meine Zunge raus.

Gekreische am Tisch.

„Ich habe noch nie ... ein Partyspiel gespielt, wobei es um das Ausziehen ging“, schmunzelte ich und blickte in die Runde. Diesmal passte ich, und war erstaunt, dass beinahe jeder trank.

„Hier tun sich Abgründe auf ...“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Kaffee und viel Wasser bitte“, stöhnte ich, als die Bedienung kam und die anderen grinsten.  
„Das wird wiederholt, nächste Woche“, rief Luzifer und ich antwortete mit einem Augenrollen.

 

Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und viele der Gäste waren bereits im Begriff aufzubrechen.    
Nachdem sich Gabe mit Chuck in eine Ecke verzogen hatten, weil sie irgendetwas zu besprechen hatten, sah ich sie … eine fette, große Spinne kam am Boden direkt auf mich zu gekrabbelt.  
„Hast du ein Monster gesehen? Ich bin Jäger“, grinste Sam als ich kurz aufschrie.  
„Dann komm her zu mir, aber ein wenig flott“, murmelte ich und deutete auf den Boden.  
„Das kleine Ding?“, lachte er und stieg drauf.  
„Was? … schon mal was von Arachnophobie gehört?“, murmelte ich kleinlaut und schüttelte mich angeekelt.  
„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Gabe als er wiederkam.  
„Ich hab deine Freundin grad vor einem kleinen Monster gerettet“, lachte Sam und klopfte sich auf die Schulter. „Dieses Vieh war riesig, fast so groß wie eine Vogelspinne!“

Der ganze Tisch hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit und brach in Gelächter aus.

„Oh Honey“, grinste mein Freund und nahm mich in die Arme.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich dass er Henry zunickte.

„Ich muss noch kurz zu Lady, willst du mitkommen?“, fragte mich der Große und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.  
_‚Klingt, als wollte mich Gabe loswerden_.‘

An seinem Trailer angekommen, begrüßte ich Lady und wir gingen kurz in die Büsche.

Also nicht Henry und ich, nur Henry und Lady … und ich.  
„Was hecken die wieder aus?“, fragte ich ihn und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung, bin ja nicht dabei“, lachte er und hielt mir den Arm zum Geleit.  
Ich war zwar neugierig, aber irgendwann würde ich es ja doch erfahren. Die Nachtluft hatte mich wieder wach gemacht und darum war es auch eine gute Idee.

 

„Wir sind fast alleine“, sagte Dean, als wir alle am Tisch saßen, „eigentlich könnten wir auch Strippokern.“  
„Gut“, schmunzelte ich, lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, „dann macht mal.“  
„Ähm… so war das nicht geplant“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.  
„So Leute, ich hau mich hin“, gähnte John und Sam erwiderte, dass er mitkommen würde.  
„Das glaub ich nicht Sohn, du schläfst heute bei dir!“  
Ich hatte gerade getrunken und prustete über den halben Tisch was uns erneute Lachkrämpfe einbrachte.

Dann wollte ich die Kekse wieder weg packen, damit sie nicht austrockneten.

„Hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung wo die meine Dosen hin gebracht haben?“, fragte ich und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Zu sechst machten wir uns auf die Suche, jeder in einem anderen Raum.  
„Honey?“ (Gabe)  
„Gabriel?“ (Ich)  
„Sohn?“ (Chuck)  
„Vater?“ (Cas und Gabe)  
„Dean?“ (Henry)  
„Henry?“ (Dean)  
„Cas?“ (Gabe)  
„Bruder?“ (Cas)  
„Hat jemand etwas gefunden?“, rief ich und lag fast am Boden vor Lachen.  
„Ja hier sind sie“, schrie Chuck. „Gott sei Dank“, klang es im Chor und wir kicherten wie kleine Kinder.

 


	18. Chapter 18

„Hey Schlafmütze“, lächelte ich Gabe an als er endlich seine Augen aufschlug.  
„Hmm … wie spät ist es?“, brummte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
„Schon fast 14 Uhr!“ Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, nichts.

„3 … 2 … 1 … ok ich steh auf“, sagte ich und war schon dabei aufzustehen.

„Hiergeblieben!“, lachte er, packte mich am Arm und zog mich wieder zu sich.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Wer ist da?“, rief ich. „Lady“, kam es von draußen und ich grinste,  
„magst du mit mir spazieren gehen?“

„Klar, ich komm in fünf Minuten“, rief ich, gab Gabe einen Kuss und sprang auf.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Wer ist da?“, schrie ich aus dem Bad.

„Noch immer Lady, sag deinem Kerl er darf auch mitkommen“, rief Henry aber als ich einen Blick zur Türe hinauswarf, lag Gabe noch immer im Bett.

„Geh du nur, ich schau ob ich was zu Essen auftreiben kann“, lachte er und warf mir den Kopfpolster entgegen.

  
Als ich die Tür öffnete rutschte ich fast auf den eisigen Stufen aus.

„Nicht so stürmisch!“

Lachend hielte er mir eine Hand entgegen und ich begrüßte ihn, dann Lady und nahm ihm die Leine aus der Hand.  
„Gabe kommt nicht mit?“

„Nein, er will etwas zu Essen auftreiben, falls er nicht zwischendurch wieder einschläft.“

 

Halb durchgefroren öffnete ich wieder die Wagentür und schnupperte.

„Ich hab alles in einen Topf geworfen, was ich gefunden habe“, sagte er und ich küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
Nach dem Essen setzte ich mich auf die kleine Küchenzeile und schaute aus dem Fenster, weil es gerade wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte.  
„Sex hier funktioniert nicht, ich bin zu klein“, grinste er, legte seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und sah mich schulterzuckend und mit großen Augen an.  
„Ja? Schon ausprobiert?“, lachte ich und er wurde ein klein wenig rot,  
„ach Gabe, du hast eine Vergangenheit, ich hab eine Vergangenheit, aber wir … wir haben eine Zukunft.“

Bei diesen Worten beugte ich mich nach vorne, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er an meinen Lippen und ich schmunzelte.

  
*Bumm Bumm*

Gabe verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte.

„Wer stört?“, lachte ich aber bekam keine Antwort.  
Ich rutschte von der Küchenzeile, ging zur Tür und machte sie auf.

„Hm …“ brummte ich, aber weder rechts noch links war jemand zu sehen.

Gerade wollte ich wieder schließen, als mein Blick auf eine kleine Schachtel am Boden fiel.  
Grünes Geschenkpapier mit einer roten Schleife und einer Karte.  
„Wir haben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen“, grinste ich Gabriel an und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Mach doch auf“, erwiderte er und ich nahm die Karte in die Hand.

‚Für unseren Engel … Frohe Weihnachten und wir haben dich alle sehr lieb … Gabe, Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Luzifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthasar. Gabriel lächelte mich an und ich öffnete die Masche und das Papier.

Als ich die Schachtel aufmachte, musste ich schlucken, denn das Wasser trat sofort wieder in meine Augen. Vorsichtig stich ich über die silberne Halskette und den Engelsflügel, der mit einigen dezenten Glitzersteinchen bestückt war.

„Soll ich sie dir umlegen?“

„Wunderschön, danke“, seufzte ich glücklich und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„So wie du“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich, bevor ich mir die Schuhe anzog und hinausstürmte.

Zwischen den Trailern blieb ich stehen und schrie: „Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Luzifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthasar.“  
Wie aufs Wort öffneten sich die Türen und alle kamen auf mich zu.

Mit feuchten Augen nahm ich dann jeden einzelnen von ihnen in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns nachher drüben treffen und noch ein paar Weihnachtslieder singen, bevor alle ihrer Wege ziehen“, fragte Crowley.

„Und was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich uns Punsch mache?“, erwiderte ich und Balthasar leckte sich über die Lippen.    
Am Alkohol scheitert es ohnehin nicht. Cas hatte eine Packung Schwarztee und Orangensaft war auch da. Rowena hatte einige Gewürze und John und Balthasar steuerten Knabbergebäck bei.  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Set und Chuck und Dean begleiteten uns auf den Gitarren.

Es war ein ausgelassener, feucht-fröhlicher aber auch besinnlicher Abend und wir genossen das Beisammensein und erzählten uns Geschichten aus unserem Leben.  
Plötzlich stand Cas auf und holte Sektgläser und zwei Flaschen Sekt.  
„Wir müssen noch auf unser 1-Jähriges anstoßen“, lachte er und reichte mir ein volles Glas, „auf uns, eine Freundschaft und eine Liebe.“  
„Und jetzt, tanzen wir … Mambo“, lachte Gabe und zog mich hoch und wir machten nochmal das Weihnachts-Medley wie voriges Jahr … mit einer Extra-Showeinlage, denn

Luzifer zog mich auf einmal an sich, dann stieß ihn Gabe weg, dann gab eine gespielte Prügelei, dann tanzten Luzifer und Gabe miteinander und ich lag fast am Boden und hielt mir den Bauch vor Lachen.

  
„Ja?“ fragte Gabe am nächsten Morgen verschlafen und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
„Habt ihr Hunger, ich hol uns Pizza“, hörte ich Rowenas Stimme auf der andern Seite.  
„Klar“, lachte Gabe, sofort hellwach und sah mich an.  
„Ok, seid in einer halben Stunde angezogen.“  
„Also eine halbe Stunde …“, raunte er und zog mich an sich.  
„Guten Morgen Romeo“, lachte ich und küsste ihn.  
„Guten Morgen Honey.“  
  
*Bumm Bumm*

„Pizzaservice“, rief Rowena und ich machte die Tür auf, hinter ihr Dean, Henry und Lady.  
„Hier stinkt es nach Sex“, grinste Dean und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Wenn es sonst nichts ist“, antwortete Gabe schulterzuckend.  
Wir machten uns über die Pizzen her wie ausgehungerte Tiere und dann verabschiedeten sich auch noch die restlichen Leute.  
„Wir sind alleine“, seufzte ich ein wenig wehmütig.

„Ja, ganz alleine, und was soll das Seufzen bedeuten?“, fragte er, legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Nichts, ich bin gerne mit dir alleine“, erwiderte ich zwinkernd und umarmte ihn.

  
„Was ist?“, fragte er als ich zu lange auf die Uhr starrte.

„Schh … ich muss rechnen … hier haben wir es jetzt 13 Uhr, dann ist es daheim … abends, die Bescherung ist vorbei, ich rufe kurz an.“  
Ich nahm mein Handy, setzte mich auf das Bett und stellte auf Lautsprecher.

„Ja?“  
„Hi, gib mir bitte Mama“, sagte ich als mein Bruder abhob.  
„Mama, Ferngespräch“, hörte ich ihn schreien und lachte.  
„Ja?“, kam es von der anderen Seite der Halbkugel.  
„Hey Mama, Frohe Weihnachten an die Familie.“  
„Und von mir auch“, rief Gabe dazwischen.  
„Ja euch auch, wie geht es dir? Was ist los? War das Christkind brav?“  
„Es ist bei uns erst Mittag vorbei“, schmunzelte ich, „und das andere erzähl ich alles wenn ich daheim bin.“  
„Doliiii“, klang es durch die Leitung und ich hörte wie Mama meiner kleinen Nichte das Telefon gab.  
Sie bedankte sich für das Buch, das das Christkind unter den Baum gelegt hatte, aber als Gabe die begrüßte war es auf einmal still.

Aber mehr als ein fragendes Brummen bekamen wir nicht als Antwort, als ich ihr erklärte, wer bei mir war. Dann gab sie meiner Mama wieder den Hörer und nach ein paar Minuten war plötzlich die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Heimweh?“, fragte mich Gabe und schaute mir in die Augen, als ich seufzte.  
„Minimal … hält sich in Grenzen … bin ja in guten Händen“, antwortete ich und drückte seine Hand. Dann kam aber doch noch eine Textnachricht von meiner Schwägerin.  
„Schau, das ist unser Baum“, sagte ich als ich das Foto aufmachte, „normalerweise ist es immer meine Aufgabe, den Baum zu schmücken.“  
„Weißt du was? Pack dich gut ein, wir gehen jetzt spazieren.“

 

Hand in Hand schlenderten wir durch die Straßen und bewunderten die vielen bunt geschmückten Häuser. Meiner Meinung nach übertreiben es die Amerikaner ein bisschen … sehr viel.  
Es war alles … ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, so groß, so viel, so bunt, so anders als zu Hause.

Ich schoss einige Fotos, wir küssten uns verliebt, tranken Punsch, aßen Zuckerstangen  und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
„Sag mal was ist mit deinen Kindern? Wo verbringen die ihre Feiertage?“, fragte ich.  
„Sie verbringen Weihnachten bei meiner Ex-Frau und ihrem Mann, die Geschenke hab ich ihnen geschickt, ich sehe sie erst am übernächsten Wochenende, die Situation ist nicht so einfach“, seufzte er schulterzuckend.

Da ich sah, dass ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, versetzte es auch mir einen Stich ins Herz.  
„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte ich und nahm ihn in meine Arme.  
„Ist schon ok“, erwiderte er und lächelte mich an, drückte meine Hand und sah mir in die Augen.

„Es war eine harte Zeit, aber ich denke, es war auch Schicksal … wir hätten uns nie kennen gelernt und ich hätte mich nicht so unsterblich verliebt.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mit allem was ich habe, es ist zwar nicht viel …“  
„Mir reicht dein Herz, und dein Vertrauen“, flüsterte er und ich nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Das hast du.“

Wir gingen wieder ein Stück und einige Fans kamen und wollten ein Autogramm und ein Foto mit ihm. Ich verzog mich in den Hintergrund.

 _‚Nicht dass wir noch auf die Titelseite kommen‘_  


„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Geschenke?“, rief er ungeduldig, als wir wieder im Wohnwagen waren.  
„Geschenke?“, murmelte ich und sah ihn ernst und erschrocken an, „welche Geschenke?“  
„Hm …“, grinste er und kniff die Augen zusammen bevor er mich liebevoll in den Arm nahm, „eigentlich brauche ich kein Geschenk von dir, denn du bist selbst das größte Geschenk für mich. Seitdem du dein Herz für mich geöffnet hast, bist du das Wertvollste, das ich besitze und ich bin jeden Tag dankbar darüber, dass du dich mir aufs Neue schenkst.“  
„Danke“, stammelte ich gerührt, gab ihm einen Kuss und fing zu grinsen an, „gut … dann nehme ich es wieder mit nach Hause.“

„Her damit“, lachte er und kitzelte mich.

„Gut“, sagte ich und atmete tief durch als ich ihm mein großes Paket überreichte.  
„Ziemlich schwer“, meinte er und riss die Verpackung auf.  
„Hey vorsichtig, ich hab es mit Liebe eingepackt“, rief ich und klopfte ihm auf die Finger.  
„Entschuldige Honey“, sagte er, gab mir einen Kuss und machte weiter.  
„Jetzt wirklich Vorsicht“, mahnte ich, denn bei seiner Ungeduld machte er noch einen Umschlag kaputt.

 _‚Wie ein kleines Kind‘_ __  
Oben lag das Badetuch. Er begutachtete es, schlang es sich um die Hüften und verdrehte den Rücken.  
„Stell dich doch vor den Spiegel!“  
„Gute Idee“, sagte er und rannte ins Bad.

„Du hast jetzt immer meine Hände auf deinem Arsch“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Rrrr“, raunte er und küsste mich.

Dann entdeckte er das Glasbild. „Wow das ist wunderschön“, lächelte er und drehte es in alle Richtungen.  
„Lass es nicht fallen, sonst hast du einen gebrochenen Zeh!“  
„Und was ist das?“, fragte er, als er die Briefumschläge in die Hand nahm, „Fanpost?“

„Ja, von deinem größten Fan.“  
„Wenn du traurig bist … öffne diesen Umschlag“, las er und wollte schon aufreißen.  
„Hey, bist du traurig?“  
„Ähm … nein“, sagte er und stoppte.  
„Dann lass ihn zu!“  
„Wenn du einsam bist … öffne diesen Umschlag“, las er weiter  
und war schon wieder dabei, ihn aufzureißen.  
„Hey du Spaßvogel, bist du gerade einsam?“  
„Ähm … nein“, sagte er und sah mich fragend an.  
„Dann lass ihn zu“, schmunzelte ich und als er die restlichen Umschläge ansah, verstand er allmählich, worum es ging.  
„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee“, sagte er und nahm mich in die Arme, „ich danke dir, ich liebe dich.“  
Und dann wollte er von mir, dass ich ein paar Kekse holen gehe.

  
_‚Ok ‚bin ja nicht blöd, der hat was vor‘_

Kurz musste ich an meinen Bruder denken, der auch immer die Geschenke im letzten Moment einpackte.  
Ich ließ mir extra ein wenig Zeit und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, an das folgende.  
„Gabe, kann ich schon reinkommen?“, rief ich während des Klopfens.

„Natürlich“, kam prompt die Antwort.  
Es war stockdunkel und es brannten ca. zehn Kerzen.  
Auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit fünf roten Rosen, daneben eine Schachtel. Er hatte leise Musik aufgedreht und sich umgezogen.  
„Ich kann dir leider keinen Weihnachtsbaum bieten, aber ein paar Lichter“, lächelte er.  
Nachdem ich die Kekse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte umarmte ich ihn und runzelte die Stirn, da ich seinen erhöhten Herzschlag spürte.

 _‚Bist du nervös?‘_  
„Mach dein Geschenk auf.“  
Ich löste die Schleife, machte das Papier ab, öffnete die Schachtel und … fand noch eine Schachtel.  
Dann machte ich diese Schachtel auf, die schon klein war und fand … noch eine Schachtel.  
Schulterzuckend schmunzelte er und ich machte weiter. Gabe wäre nicht er, wenn er sich nicht immer einen kleinen Scherz erlauben würde.  
Und dafür liebte ich ihn, denn er brachte mich immer zum Lachen.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen machte ich die Schachtel auf und fand eine kleine Schachtel und plötzlich begann auch mein Herz zu rasen.

 

 _‚Es ist jetzt nicht das, was ich glaube das es ist‘_  
Dann nahm er mir die Schachtel aus der Hand, ging auf ein Knie und ich hatte am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut.  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles als er zu reden anfing:

„Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst ein Jahr, aber dieses Jahr war eine unglaubliche Achterbahnfahrt aus Gefühle. Die wenigen Tage, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, waren so wunderschön, einzigartig, unglaublich und fantastisch und ich möchte, dass noch viele wundervolle Tage, Woche, Monate und Jahre folgen. Ich wusste vom ersten Moment, als ich dich sah, dass du es bist, mit der ich alles teilen möchte. Du hast mich so tief in meinem Herzen berührt, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Man heiratet um den Rest des Lebens mit dem anderen zu verbringen und ich möchte dass der Rest des Lebens so schnell wie möglich beginnt ... Ich liebe dich, mit meinem Herzen und meiner Seele …Bitte sag ‚Ja‘ und werde meine Frau.“

Er öffnete die kleine Schatulle und mir blitzte ein silberner Ring entgegen.  
Ich schluckte erneut, war mir meiner Gefühle für diesen wunderbaren Mann bewusst.

Natürlich wollte ich ihn auch nicht warten lassen und es waren doch auch nur zwei Buchstaben, aber ich brachte in dem Moment einfach nichts heraus.  
Es war eine so wundervolle Rede und ich hatte Tränen in den Augen. Gabriel blickte mich fragend an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nahm ich seine Hände und zog ihn zu mir.  
„Ja“, schmunzelte ich, „ja natürlich!“  
Dann nahm er den Ring aus der Verpackung und steckte ihn mir an und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen.  
Gabriel umschloss meine Hände mit seinen und drückte sie zwischen unser beider Herzen.

Mir liefen die Tränen die Wange herunter, überwältigt von den Gefühlen. Auch er hatte feuchte Augen und wir umarmten uns.  
„Mein Gott, Gabriel“, flüsterte ich als ich meine Stimme wieder hatte, „ich liebe dich.“  
„Und ich liebe dich.“  
„Lass mich kurz Licht machen“, sagte ich und sah mir den Ring genauer an.  
Es war ein schmaler offener Ring, an einem Ende ein kleines Herz mit einem funkelnden Stein, und das anderen Ende war zu einem Flügel geformt.  
„Gefällt er dir?“, fragte er und ich nickte.  
„Wunderschön“, sagte ich und steckte die Hand aus.

 

 _‚Engel …‘_  
Jetzt verstand ich es. Die Kette … der Ring.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich solche Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
„Darauf stoßen wir an“, schmunzelte er und ließ den Korken knallen.  
„Auf uns, … und wir schaffen das, was auf uns zukommen wird.“  
„Auf uns, tut mir leid, aber ich bin immer noch ein wenig sprachlos“, stammelte ich verlegen.  
„Oh Honey“, lachte er und küsste mich.  
„Die anderen wissen davon?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte Gabe, „ich habe es Ihnen auf der Weihnachtsfeier erzählt, als du mit Henry und Lady spazieren warst und ihn vorher eingeweiht.“

„Schauspieler“, grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.

Wir saßen aneinander gekuschelt da, tranken Sekt, aßen Kekse, lauschten der Musik und unseren schlagenden Herzen. Sie schlugen ab jetzt in einem Takt.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du so durcheinander bist, mein kleiner Kontrollfreak“, grinste er und lachend stieß ich ihn leicht in die Seite.  
Gabriels Handy läutete. „Chuck“, las er am Display und warf das Handy auf die Couch, „heute werden keine Fragen beantwortet, heute zählen nur du und ich und ich und du.“

Es war der zärtlichste, längste und liebevollste Sex, den wir bis jetzt hatten … mit so viel Gefühl und noch mehr Liebe. Wir legten alles in diesen Augenblick und schenkten uns Vertrauen, Respekt und ließen einander spüren, dass wir für immer zusammengehörten.  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster und ich streckte meine Hand aus, so als ob ich mich vergewissern müsste, ob das gestern Abend wirklich geschehen war.

Und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich es nicht geträumt hatte, als ich den funkelnden Ring an meinem Finger sah.

_‚Mrs. Eva **** …‘_

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieser wunderbare Mensch in mein Leben getreten war, hatte ich mir nicht vorstellen können,  jemals so viel für einen Mann so zu empfinden.

Geschweige denn, jemals zu heiraten. Wenn ich da an meine früheren Beziehungen dachte … Eigentlich hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, alleine zu bleiben.

Hatte mir und allen anderen eingeredet, dass ich einfach kein Beziehungstyp war. Natürlich war ich gerne unter Menschen, natürlich liebte ich Kinder.

Aber ich als Ehefrau und vielleicht auch Mutter? Mit einer Familie, Haus und allem was dazugehörte?

Ich war der Mensch, der alles auf sich zukommen ließ und nichts plante.

So wie es kam, so kam es eben.

Aber seitdem ich Gabriel kennengelernt hatte, war alles anders. Und dass wir nur einige Tage im Jahr zusammen verbrachten, tat unglaublich weh.

Vor Sehnsucht und Zweifel war ich schon viele Tode gestorben.

Doch wenn ich in seine Augen sah … Diese Magie schlängelte sich auch durch den Bildschirm, der uns immer voneinander trennte. Ein Blick in seine Augen und ich fühlte mich geborgen. Zuhause.

 

Vorsichtig nahm ich mein Handy vom Nachttisch und machte ein Foto.

Meine Mama hatte sowieso keine Ahnung, wie man so etwas am Handy anschauen konnte, also schickte ich es an meine Schwägerin.  
Ich war so gefangen in meiner Gefühlswelt, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, als Gabriel seine Augen aufschlug und das Schauspiel beobachtete.  
„Bist du glücklich?“, fragte er mich leise. Ich nickte und drehte mich zu ihm.  
‚Wir gratulieren herzlich und wussten davon‘, kam einige Minuten später die Antwort.

Ich starrte auf den Bildschirm und dann auf Gabe.  
„Du … du hast meine Eltern um Erlaubnis gefragt?“, murmelte ich ungläubig und lächelte ihn an.  
„Klar, ich wollte mich vergewissern … also ob es in Ordnung wäre, ob … also wenn…“, stammelte er schulterzuckend.  
„Du bist einzigartig“, grinste ich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

Als sich unsere Zungen trafen explodierte in mir ein Feuerwerk, das mich glücklich seufzen ließ.

Mit meinen Beinen an seinen Hüften drückte ich ihn nahe an mich.  
„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt dass ich dich liebe?“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Nein.“

„Gut, ich liebe dich“, lächelte ich.  
„Und ich liebe dich“, sagte Gabe und verschränkte seine Hand mit meiner.

Dann sah er mich an  und ich hob fragend die Augenbrauen, da ich wusste, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Ich möchte dich gerne meinen Eltern vorstellen, was hältst du davon?“  
„Natürlich, gerne“, antwortete ich und nickte, „sie wissen auch Bescheid, oder?“  
„Ja, und auch meine beiden Schwestern werden da sein“, erwiderte er, „wir müssen allerdings fliegen und am besten jetzt dann gleich zum Flughafen.“  
„Ok“, antwortete ich und er stand auf und nahm mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
„Danke“, raunte er und küsste mich.

„Wofür?“, fragte ich lachend.  
„Dafür dass du so bist, wie du bist“, schmunzelte er und strahlte mich an.

  
Während der Fahrt kamen wir an einer riesigen Achterbahn vorbei.  
„Mit der fahren wir auch irgendwann mal“, sagte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gabe, einige Dinge gibt es, die werde ich mit dir nicht machen“, erwiderte ich.

„Was?“, sagte er und schaute mich entgeistert an, „und das sagst du mir jetzt wo wir gebunden sind?“ „Du Blödmann“, lachte ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Wie lange fliegen wir und wohin? … Nicht, dass ich mich auskenne würde …“, grinste ich.  
„Nach Nashville-Tennessee, ein kleiner Ort, dort wurde ich geboren, aber das weißt du sicher“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte, „wir fliegen knapp zwei Stunden.“  
_‚Kleiner Ort … Im Gegensatz zu Österreich ist das hier alles gigantisch_ ‘  
Er zeigte zwischendurch aus dem Fenster und erklärte mir, wo wir gerade waren.

  
„Zu meinen Eltern fahren wir erst morgen Mittag, ich hab noch ein Verlobungsgeschenk für dich“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als wir aus dem Taxi stiegen.  
„Du hast alles geplant, stimmst?“, flüsterte ich und er nickte,  
„was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht ‚ja‘ gesagt hätte?“

Er zog mich noch näher und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich war mir zu 80 % sicher“, flüsterte er und streichelte meine Wange.  
„Und die restlichen 20 %?“

„Hoffnung“, sagte er und küsste mich.  
Ich war auf Wolke 7 und wollte nie mehr wieder von dort weg. Es war alles wie in einem Traum.

„Du bist unglaublich.“

Das Verlobungsgeschenk stellte sich als Suite heraus, die keine Wünsche offen ließ.

Mit einem Whirlpool, aus dem wir gar nicht mehr herauskommen wollte.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so ein großes Bett gesehen und mit dem Mann, den ich über alles liebte darin wurde es eine der schönsten Nächte die ich jemals erleben durfte.

  
„Honey?“, sagte Gabriel leise, nachdem er am nächsten Morgen seine Augen geöffnet hatte.  
„Gabriel?“, antwortete ich und schaute ihm in seine wunderschönen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ab und zu die Farbe wechselten. Herauszufinden, wann und warum das so war, machte ich insgeheim zu meiner nächsten Aufgabe.

 _‚Faszinierend‘_  
„Du starrst mich an“, brummte er und hielt mir die Hand vors Gesicht.  
Ich küsste jeden Finger und umschloss sie mit meiner Hand.

„Übrigens, ich hab Balthasar gefragt, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, Wort für Wort hab ich es nicht mehr gewusst, aber über einige Schweinereien sind wir dann dahintergekommen.  
Deine Augen sind auch wundervoll“, sagte er verträumt und zog mich an seine Brust.  
Ich ließ meine Hände wandern und streichelte über seine starken Arme, malte Kreise mit meinen Fingern auf seine Brust und streichelte über seine sensiblen Brustwarzen.

Meine Hände glitten weiter hinunter, bis er zu stöhnen anfing.    
„Schon wieder?“, sagte ich gespielt schockiert.  
„Nennt sich Morgenlatte, ist anatomisch so, kann ich gar nichts dafür“, grinste er schulterzuckend.

„Ach, wenn das so ist …“, seufzte ich laut und ließ mich in die kühlen Laken zurückfallen,  
„… ich dachte schon es läge an mir.“  
„Du missverstehst hier etwas gewaltig“, lachte er und biss mich leicht in den Hals.  
„Gabe lass das, ich hass das“, schrie ich kurz, als er anfing, mich zu kitzeln.  
„Nein, tust du nicht“, schmunzelte er und machte weiter.

Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff und sprang vom Bett auf.

 

„Magst du noch frühstücken gehen?“, fragte er als wir beim Packen waren, „aber ich sag es gleich, meine Mutter kocht für vierzig Leute, und wehe du hast keinen Hunger.“  
„Kenne ich, dann sind die Mütter beleidigt“, lachte ich und er nickte ernst.

„Aber ein kleiner Kaffee wäre schon toll.“

   
„Nervös?“, fragte er im Taxi und sah mich von der Seite an.  
„Bisschen?!“, antwortete ich und drehte an meinem Ring.  
„Musst du nicht, die sind so nett und lieb wie deine Eltern, nur ein bisschen älter“, grinste er.  
Es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag. Seine Eltern und Geschwister kamen mir alle so herzlich entgegen und hießen mich in der Familie willkommen.

Jetzt wusste ich auch, woher Gabriel seinen Humor hatte, denn sein Vater war unglaublich witzig.  
Ich überreichte ihnen allen, da auch Kinder anwesend waren, die sich sehr darüber gefreut hatten, einige Kekse und Rentiersäckchen. Wir redeten viel, lachten noch mehr und viel zu schnell brachen wir wieder auf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst morgen zurückfliegen. Wir nehmen uns ein Hotelzimmer und ich zeige dir morgen noch ein bisschen die Stadt?“

„Hört sich gut an, unter der Bedingung, wir suchen uns ein einfaches Hotel“, lächelte ich und er sah mich fragend an, „oh Gabe, du musst mir keine teuren Hotels bieten, ich bin auch so … so beeindruckt.“

„Ich liebe das, ich liebe es dich zu verwöhnen“, grinste er.

„Ich weiß das, und du beweist es mir mit jedem Wort, mit jeder Geste und mit jeder zärtlichen Berührung ... ich bin das nicht gewohnt, von den vielen unglaublichen Eindrücken werde ich noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben.“

„Babe, du bist so süß. Ich habe dir die besten zwei Wochen versprochen, bitte lass mich dich verwöhnen ... ich will es so, und jetzt keine Wiederrede mehr“, flüsterte er an meinen Haaren  und ich hatte schon wieder nasse Augen, „und bitte tu mir den Gefallen und hör endlich auf darüber nachzudenken. Du wirst meine Frau und hast ab sofort zu gehorchen.“

Mit diesen Worten schlug er mir leicht auf den Hintern.

 

„Lass uns noch etwas trinken“, sagte ich als wir an einer Bar vorbeikamen.  
Lächelnd hielt er mir die Tür auf.

„OMFG Gabriel!“, hörte ich plötzlich jemanden rufen und drehte mich zu den Stimmen und dachte ich fall vom Stuhl, hätte ich in dem Moment auf einem gesessen.  
„Hey Jungs, ist ja schon ewig her“, schmunzelte Gabe und nahm die beiden in eine Umarmung.  
Ich stand noch immer regungslos da, da ich die beiden eindeutig als Joseph Morgan und Daniel Gillies erkannte und ich war ein riesiger Fan der Serie ‚die Originals‘.

 _‚Das ist ja wohl ein Traum_ ‘  
„Kommt setzt euch zu uns“, schmunzelte Joseph und deutete Gabriel Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ich hole deine zauberhafte Begleitung“, erwiderte Daniel und kam auf mich zu.

Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er mir den Arm reichte.

„Wir beißen nicht, versprochen“, lachte er und zog mich mit sich.  
Joseph stand auf und ich reichte ihm die Hand. Er verdrehte grinsend die Augen und zog mich in eine Umarmung und Daniel tat es ihm gleich.

„Gabes Freunde sind auch unsere.“  
„Komm Honey, setz dich“, lächelte Gabe, nahm meine Hand und zog mich auf die Bank.  
Wir machten uns miteinander bekannt und der Knoten in meinem Hals begann sich allmählich zu lösen.

Daniel stieß einen Pfiff aus und nahm meine Hand. „Schöner Ring, heißt das … darf man gratulieren?  
Ich nickte schüchtern und wurde ein klein wenig rot.  
Wir erzählten unsere Geschichte und die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener.  
Die beiden waren so locker drauf, dass ich sie sofort … ok, das hatte ich auch schon vorher … in mein Herz schloss. Aber eben als Schauspieler, jetzt kannte ich sie als Menschen.  
„Ich gehe mal kurz telefonieren, wegen dem Hotel und so …“, sagte Gabe, gab mir einen Kuss und stand auf „und … Männer, sauber bleiben.“  
„Ich freue mich so für euch“, sagte Daniel als wir alleine waren, „das war ja wirklich eine Schlammschlacht damals.“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe davon nichts mitbekommen“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

„Er wird es dir sicher irgendwann einmal erzählen“, erwiderte Joseph und Daniel nickte.  
„Wahnsinn, aus Österreich also?“, staunte Daniel und ich lachte.  
„Ja … ich wach aus diesem Traum einfach nicht auf … ich kann das gar nicht beschreiben, was ich in dem letzten Jahr alles erlebt habe, irgendwie ist alles noch immer so unwirklich.“  
Beide lächelten und schienen sich echt mit mir zu freuen.  
„Steh mal bitte kurz auf“, sagte ich zu Daniel, der am Rand saß.

Er sah mich fragend an und ich quetschte mich zu Joseph und zog Daniel wieder zu mir.  
„Machen wir bitte ein Foto, das glaubt mir ja daheim niemand“, lachte ich und drückte den Auslöser von meinem Handy.

„Du kennst uns?“, fragte Joseph überrascht. „Klar, wir haben auch Fernsehen in Österreich“, schmunzelte ich und steckte das Handy wieder in meine Tasche.  
„Ah, daher warst du am Anfang wie versteinert“, grinste Daniel.  
„Ja, wir haben manchmal aber auch eine umwerfende Wirkung“, antwortete Joseph und schlug Daniel freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte Gabe und setzte sich wieder.

„Ähm… nein“, lachte ich und er kniff die Augen zusammen,

„ich wurde sehr gut unterhalten, du hast nette Freunde.“  
„Ihr habt nette Freunde“, verbesserte mich Daniel, bevor er seufzend auf die Uhr sah.  
„Wir müssen leider los, Flugzeug“, sagte Joseph entschuldigend und deutete Daniel an, aufzustehen, „es hat mich sehr gefreut, und ich hoffe wir bleiben in Kontakt.“

Unglaublich. Da kennt man Menschen aus dem Fernsehen, du plötzlich stehen sie vor einem.

Und dann waren sie auch noch genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass ich das alles erleben durfte.

 

Nachdem wir ausgetrunken hatten, machten wir uns zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Das Hotel war nicht weit entfernt und die kühle Winterluft war angenehm. Ich hängte mich in Gabriels Arm ein und kuschelte mich an seine Schulter.

Wir schlenderten langsam die frisch beschneite Stadt entlang, hell beleuchtet von den Weihnachtsbäumen und den Lokalen. Nach einigen Schritten kamen wir an der ‚Country-Musik Hall of Fame and Museum‘ vorbei und ich blieb instinktiv stehen.

Klar, ich hatte davon gehört, aber hier zu sein … wow.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, das mir die Country-Musik gefiel und das wiederum gefiel Gabriel.

Er versprach mir, dass das am nächsten Tag unsere erste Station sein würde.

„Oh ja, und das ‚Hard-Rock-Cafe‘“, schwärmte ich begeistert und drückte seine Hand.

Im Hotelzimmer schmiss ich meine Tasche in die Ecke, ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal unsere zig Nachrichten beantworten, sonst denken die noch wir haben uns abgesetzt“, lachte ich und er nickte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten wir im Internet, lachten viel, zeigten uns gegenseitig unsere Nachrichten und lachten noch mehr. Es war so wundervoll, Freunde zu haben.

„Puh, geschafft“, seufzte ich und ließ mich auf den Rücken fallen.

Gabriel robbte sich zu mir und wir versanken in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich das Hemd noch immer habe mit dem Rotweinfleck? Liegt neben der Krawatte.“

Die Krawatte, mit der ich ihm in Wien die Augen verbunden und eine Menge nicht jugendfreier Dinge angestellt hatte. Er sagte damals, die könne er nie wieder tragen, ohne daran zu denken. Wir brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

„Gut, dann fehlt wohl nur noch eine Hose“, schmunzelte ich und strich über seinen Schritt.

„Das ist meine Lieblingsjeans, die wird nicht eingesaut“, murmelte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

„Dann müssen wir sie ausziehen, damit nichts passiert“, erwiderte ich und machte mich am Gürtel zu schaffen. Ich öffnete ihn langsam, genauso wie den Knopf und den Reißverschluss und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Schnell hatte ich ihn davon bereit und nahm die Socken gleich mit. Mit dem Hemd machte ich das gleiche. Er richtete sich auf und fing auch mich an, auszuziehen.  
„Dreh dich auf den Bauch, ich schulde dir noch eine Massage.“  
„Du schuldest mir gar nichts“, lachte ich.  
„Ok“, raunte er mir ins Ohr, „ich will dich massieren.“

Dann hörte ich, wie er seine Hände rieb, und fühlte sofort zwei sanfte Hände, die mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zärtlich streichelten. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, das mich wohlig schnurren ließ.

Nicht, dass wir beide verspannt gewesen wären, ich denke, wir waren nie so entspannt, aber darum ging es auch nicht.

Es ging darum, jeden kleinen Teil des Körpers zu berühren, die Gänsehaut zu verfolgen, die sich bildeten, und welche Stellen man wie anfassen musste, damit man den anderen die schönsten Töne entlocken konnte.  


	20. Chapter 20

„Hey, mein Kuscheltier war weg, als ich aufgewacht bin“, sagte Gabe traurigen Ton und blickte zu Boden.  
„Oh, mein armer Liebling, ich bin doch hier“, lächelte ich ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss, „guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen Sweetie“, antwortete er und umarmte mich.  
Ich erstickte fast an meiner Zahnbürste und würgte kurz.  
„Oh sorry“, sagte er und wich ein Stück zurück, „ich hab einen Bärenhunger, ich mach mich noch fertig und wir gehen frühstücken.“  
Ich nickte, denn auch mir hing der Magen in den Kniekehlen.

„Carry on my wayward son,“ sang er plötzlich.  
„For there'll be peace when you are done…“ stimmte ich mit ein.

  
„Boah … ich platze gleich“, stöhnte ich und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen.

Gabe pirschte sich an und nahm dann Anlauf.  
„Wenn du das machst, kannst du die Sauerei wegputzen“, kreischte ich und hielt die Hände in Abwehr vor meinen Körper.

Er lachte und ließ sich neben mir auf das Bett plumpsen.  
„Nicht mal ein Kuss?“, seufzte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kann mich nicht bewegen.“  
Wir lagen da, im 90 Grad Winkel, er ausgestreckt auf der Seite und ich meine Beine über seiner Mitte  
„Faulenzerstellung oder wie?“, lachte er.  
„Wir sind angezogen, gar keine Stellung“, grinste ich und schloss die Augen, „lass uns einfach nur so ein paar Minuten liegen … Gabe hör auf zu starren und schließ die Augen.“  
„Tu ich doch gar nicht.“  
„Ich spüre das“, sagte ich und streckte die Zunge raus.

Mein Handy piepste.  
„Gabe, mein Handy!“, rief ich und mit geschlossenen Augen streckte ich die Hand aus.  
„Rowena und John ... haben bemerkt dass wir nicht in Kansas sind. Fragen, wann wir wiederkommen.“  
„Gib mir das Handy“, sagte er und ich reichte es ihm.  
„Hey, bevor du irgendetwas abschickst, lass mich das lesen“, rief ich als er etwas eintippte,

„… Gaaabe!“  
Ich nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand und las: ‚Keine Ahnung wie lange sie noch bewegungslos im Bett lieg, kann sich noch um Tage handeln. Vielleicht komme ich alleine. Kiss. Gabe.‘  
„Na warte“, sagte ich und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
‚Keine Ahnung, sind in Nashville wir gehen noch ein paar Sachen besichtigen, spätestens heute Abend. Gruß und Kiss.‘  
Ich zeigte ihm die Nachricht, er nickte und ich schickte sie ab.

„So mein Freund“, sagte ich ernst, als ich das Handy wieder weggelegt hatte.  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
„Willst du lieber in der Badewanne ertränkt, oder im Bett mit einem Kopfpolster erstickt werden?“  
„Ich …“, sagte er und überlegte, „nehme das Bett.“  
_‚Wie ein kleines Kind‘_  
Im Vorbeigehen nahm ich meinen Schal der auf der Couch lag, reichte ihm die Hand, legte den Kopf schief und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Als er den Kopf schüttelte, legte ich mich aufreizend auf das Bett und wartete geduldig.

Langsam knöpfte ich meine Bluse auf und es dauerte nicht lange und er kam langsam auf das Bett zu.  
Ich ließ ihn näherkommen, und mit einer geschickten Bewegung war er auch schon am Bett gefesselt.  
„Du willst spielen?“, fragte ich und rieb mich provozierend an ihm.

Leider hatte ich den Schal nicht fest genug gebunden und so dauerte es nicht lange und er hatte sich befreit. „Ha Ha“, triumphierte er und biss mich in die Schulter.  
„Du Tiger“, keuchte ich und besah mir die Bisswunde.  
War nicht schlimm, aber zu sehen. „Tut mir nicht leid“, lachte er.

  
Es war zwar ein Feiertag, aber das Museum hatte geöffnet.

Nichts was es nicht zum Thema Country Musik gab fehlte. Es fing an bei den unglaublich vielen Schallplatten, über die Kleidung, Musikinstrumente, Elvis Presleys Wagen …  
wir konnten sehen, wie Poster gedruckt werden, Johnny Cashs Gitarren, eine riesige Halle, in der auch viele Veranstaltungen abgehalten wurden … es war einfach der Wahnsinn.  
Total geflasht gingen wir wieder nach draußen, wo uns die kalte Winterbrise sofort in Empfang nahm.  
Hand in Hand spazierten wir durch die Straße und besahen uns einige Plätze und überall hatte Gabriel etwas zu erzählen. Ich lauschte seiner tiefen sexy Stimme und verliebte mich erneut in ihn.

„Fahren wir ein Stück?“  
Er rief uns ein Taxi, das uns bis vor das ‚Hard Rock Café‘ brachte.  
„Hast du schon Hunger? Denn das Burger-Spezial-Menü musst du probieren und das ist viel“, erklärte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Na zu zweit werden wir das schon schaffen“, lachte ich und er nickte.  
„Wow“, staunte ich als wir drinnen waren und meine Augen funkelten.  
„Ich liebe es wenn du so strahlst“, sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm.  
Natürlich blieb er auch hier von Fans nicht verschont und ließ brav Bildchen mit sich machen

Und er hatte nicht gelogen.

Nicht zu vergleichen mit unseren Portionen daheim, aber ich war auch in Amerika, und hier war alles, groß, größer, XXL. Es war reichlich, es war üppig, es war sehr gut.  
„Toll, die Kalorien die wir die letzten Tage mühsam verbrannt haben, haben wir mit diesem einen Essen wieder drauf.“  
„Wir haben noch ein paar Tage, für Matratzensport“, flüsterte er zwinkernd und ich grinste ihn an.

  
„Ich bin heute eine Woche hier“, sagte ich schließlich und nahm seine Hände,  
„und es war die schönste Woche in meinem ganzen Leben, ich habe so wahnsinnig viele Eindrücke gesammelt, ich hab so tolle Menschen noch näher kennengelernt, ich hab mich verlobt … ich sage jetzt nicht, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe …“,

Gabriel schaute mich komisch an, „denn das war mir schon vorher bewusst, aber ich habe den Mann fürs Leben gefunden, der mich so nimmt wie ich bin, dem ich total verfallen bin und über alles liebe.

Und bevor ich jetzt in Tränen ausbreche, möchte ich dir einfach nur danke sagen.“

Gabriel zog mich in seine Arme und drückte meinen Kopf an seine Schultern.  
„Ich danke dir Honey, ich liebe dich.“  
Er sah mich mit leuchtenden Augen an und wischte mir zwei Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich bin an der Donau geboren, also nahe am Wasser, verzeih“, sagte ich und senkte verlegen meinen Blick.

Gabe nahm mein Kinn in seine Hände und zwang mich ihn wieder anzuschauen, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte mich warm an. „Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Du bist ein wundervoller, gefühlvoller und empathischer Mensch, und das liebe ich so sehr an dir, also bitte entschuldige dich niemals auch nur für eine Träne. Lass uns zurückfliegen, ich vermisse die Bande.“

Schnell schrieb ich John, dass wir auf dem Weg waren.  

  
Kurz vor 19 Uhr waren wir am Parkplatz angelangt, und im Set brannte Licht. Wir wollten schon reingehen, aber Chuck fing uns beim Eingang ab und sagte zu Gabe wir sollten bitte schnell mit in seinen Trailer kommen, er musste uns etwas zeigen.  
Und dort zeigte er ihm irgendetwas von der Arbeit und brabbelte hektisch, so wie Chuck nun mal war.

_‚Scrat‘_

Ich musste innerlich lachen, denn das traf so was von 100% auf ihn zu. Irgendwann hatte ich das einmal  bei einem Video auf YouTube gesehen.  
„Du willst jetzt nicht über die Arbeit reden?!“, fragte Gabe kopfschüttelnd.  
„Trinken wir doch schnell etwas zusammen“, erwiderte Chuck und stellte schon Getränke bereit, „und übrigens Gratulation zur Verlobung, ich freue mich so für euch.“

„Du warst ja auch unser Schutzengel“, lachte ich ihn an und umarmte ihn.  
Ich war schon ziemlich kribbelig, wollte zu den anderen und sah, dass es Gabe genauso ging.  
Chuck redete und redete und fand kein Ende.  
Ich warf Gabe Fragezeichen zu und er antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Ok, jetzt gehen wir aber zu den anderen“, sagte ich schließlich und stand auf.  
Chucks Handy läutete und er ging kurz ein paar Schritte.  
„Die kommen eh gleich, also die, die schon da sind“, sagte er und verstaute sein Handy in der Tasche.  
John, Dean, Balthasar und Sam gesellten sich ein paar Minuten später zu uns.  
„Schade, dass die anderen erst morgen kommen“, seufzte ich ein wenig traurig.  
„Ja, der Feiertagsverkehr ist noch nicht abgebrochen“, murmelte Dean.

  
Beim Verlassen von Chucks Trailer fiel mir auf, dass bei Rowena Licht brannte und ich wollte sie kurz begrüßen und Gabe klopften an die Tür.

„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine Stimme.

 _‚Hm? Jody?‘_  
„Wir sind es“, sagte ich, „wollten nur schnell ‚Hi‘ sagen.“  
„Ja … ähm … Moment“, antwortete Rowena hektisch.  
„Hallo?“, rief Gabriel nach zwei Minuten und klopfte noch mal, „Scheiße kalt, lasst uns rein!“

Henry öffnete und ließ uns eintreten.  
„… Geheimnisse?“, fragte Gabriel und sah Crowley an während er sich im Wagen umsah.

„Aber nicht doch, wie kommst du darauf?!“, antwortete dieser schockiert und hob beide Hände vor die Brust.

„Hallo an die Runde, was machen wir gerade?“, fragte ich genauso skeptisch.  
„Nichts, wir sind gerade gelandet und haben uns getroffen“, warf Jody ein.  
„Und uns nicht Bescheid gesagt“, bemerkte ich ein klein wenig traurig.  
„Ich … ich meine wir …“, fing Rowena an. „… Wollten euch heute nicht mehr so spät stören und müssen noch was für die Arbeit durchgehen“, beendete Henry den Satz.  
„Alles klar“, gähnte ich gespielt, „wie gesagt, wir wollten nur schnell … war ein langer Tag, wir werden jetzt auch gehen und sehen uns morgen.“

Und mit diesen Worten umarmte ich alle noch schnell und zog Gabriel mit mir.

„Da ist doch was faul“, grinste Gabriel während des Gehens und sah mich an.  
„Ist doch egal, ich hab etwas ganz anderes vor“, raunte ich und zog ihn näher.  
„Ich dachte du bist müde?“, lachte er.  
„So müde auch wieder nicht, es geht um Kalorienverbrennen.“

Als wir vor der Türe standen, fanden wir dort ein, aus roten Luftschlangen, aufgeklebtes Herz vor,  
und auf dem Zettel in der Mitte stand ‚Honeymoon-Suite.‘  
„Wie lieb ist das denn?“, schmunzelte ich und schoss gleich ein Foto mit Gabe davor.

  
Im Inneren war es verdammt kalt. „Ich glaube, wir genehmigen uns erst mal eine heiße Dusche und dann schnell ab ins Bett“, lachte Gabriel und zog mich an der Hand.  
„K…k…kalt“, schlotterte ich dann unter der Decke.  
„Komm her zu deinem heißen Mann“, grinste er und zog mich in seine Arme.  
„Gott“, rief er im nächsten Moment erschrocken und hielt mich auf Abstand.

„Wärme mich“, lachte ich und rieb meine kalten Füße an seinen.  
Wir küssten uns erst zärtlich und dann immer wilder und allmählich stieg auch meine Körpertemperatur.

„Ist dir noch kalt?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, als wir atemlos auf dem Rücken lagen.  
„Nein“, kicherte ich und rieb meine Füße erneut an seinen.

  
„Was machen wir heute?“, fragte ich, während wir uns anzogen.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es erst einmal mit einem langen Spaziergang, nur du und ich, und dann sehen wir weiter“, sagte er.  
Wir gingen aus der Tür, wo uns auch schon John und Henry entgegenkamen.  
„Hey ihr, wo wollt ihr hin?“, fragte John scharf und hielt uns auf.

„Bisschen spazieren gehen“, kam es von Gabe.  
„Wir haben eine bessere Idee, wir fahren in die Stadt, werden dort frühstücken und dann gehen wir ins Museum“, erwiderte Henry und ich bemerkte, dass er etwas nervös wirkte.

„Ins Museum?“, fragte ich neugierig.  
„Ja, ins ‚Museum of World Treasures‘, muss man gesehen haben, ist einmalig.“  
„Da hat er recht, das hat seinen Charme“, erwiderte Gabe und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ok, überredet“, antwortete ich fasziniert, wunderte mich jedoch ein wenig, warum die anderen nicht mitkamen.  
„Gut, macht euch fertig, wir warten hier“, sagte John und scheuchte uns in den Wagen.

  
Das Museum sah von außen schon beeindruckend aus, aber im Inneren …

Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, keine Ahnung wie viel tausende Exponate das waren. Und dann kamen wir in einen großen Raum … Ich hatte von dem Künstler im Internet gelesen, der lebensechte Skulpturen herstellt, aber es dann zu sehen …

Unter diesen Plastiken war auch ein überdimensionales Neugeborenes.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck war möglicherweise nicht genau zu deuten, denn Gabe sah mich stirnrunzelnd von der Seite an. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich fand es verdammt gruselig.  
Beeindruckend, keine Frage, aber auf der anderen Seite auch irgendwie angsteinflößend.  
„Ich bin viel gewohnt, hab unzählige Horrorfilme gesehen und bin hart im Nehmen, aber das … ist gruselig“, sagte ich und sah Henry angeekelt an.  Dieser lachte lauthals und nun hatte ich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf mich gezogen.  
„Hoffentlich hab ich heute keine Albträume“, murmelte ich Gabe zu.  
Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht und ging zu John, dem das auch nicht geheuer war.

Mumien, Dinosaurier, Geschichten aus aller Welt …  ich sog alles gierig in mich auf.  
Geflasht von den vielen Eindrücken waren wir einige Augenblicke später wieder auf der Straße.  
„In der Nähe gibt es noch das ‚Cowtown Museum‘, wenn du das sehen möchtest“, erklärte John und ich nickte strahlend.

Das war eine richtig kleine Westernstadt, mit Salon, Farmhäuser, Tieren und Cowboys.  
„Steht dir“, lachte Gabriel als er mir einen Cowboyhut aufsetzte.  
„Es wird bald dunkel, fahren wir wieder zurück“, sagte John, der sein Telefongespräch beendet hatte und nickte Henry zu. Ehrlich gesagt, freute ich mich schon auf die anderen und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg.

Im Set brannte das Licht und ich steuerte wie selbstverständlich darauf zu, aber Henry schnappte mich, und John Gabe, und zerrten uns Richtung des Trailers.

„Gleich, werft eure Sachen rein und schlüpft in etwas Bequemes, wir warten hier“, rief uns Henry nach und irgendwann siegte dann die Neugier und es platzte aus mir heraus.

„Was tut ihr alle so geheimnisvoll?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, lachte John schulterzuckend und beide mimten die Ahnungslosen.

Nachdem wir dann endlich die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum öffnen durften, verschlug es mir, oder besser gesagt, uns, die Sprache.


	21. Chapter 21

Ein Meer von roten, weißen und schwarzen Luftballons, eine riesige Girlande quer über den Raum auf der zu lesen stand: ‚Herzlichem Glückwunsch zur Verlobung‘. Und überhaupt … Teller, Tischdecken, alles war aufeinander abgestimmt und weiße flauschige Engelsflügel hingen von der Decke und jede Menge Freunde, die uns anstrahlten.

Kurz überflogen, zählte ich mindestens zwanzig Leute.

_‚Diese verrückte Bande‘_

Alle kamen extra gefahren oder geflogen um ein berauschend tolles Fest für uns zu organisieren.

Die Ablenkung der Jungs, um uns auf andere Gedanken zu bringen … Ich hatte Tränen der Rührung und Dankbarkeit in den Augen und eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Wir standen einen Moment regungslos da und ließen alles auf uns wirken.

Gabe war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand und war sichtlich gerührt, nicht so sehr wie ich aber man merkte es ihm an. „Leute, ihr seid der Wahnsinn, niemals hätten wir damit gerechnet, danke.“

„Überraschung“, schrien alle durcheinander. Luftschlangen wurden auf uns geblasen und dann wurde erst mal geherzt, geküsst, umarmt und noch mehr geküsst.

Jeder bewunderte meinen Ring und mir wurde ganz schwindelig von all den Emotionen.

„Wir sind alle eine große Familie, und ich freue mich dich bei uns offiziell begrüßen zu dürfen“,  
sagte Robert und nahm mich unter tosendem Applaus und Gekreische in eine feste Umarmung.

„Familie hört nicht beim Blut auf und fängt auch dort nicht an“, schmunzelte Bobby und küsste mich auf die Wangen.

Immer wenn ich diesen Spruch hörte, oder las, zog es mir eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper.  
„Genug der Rührseligkeiten, lasst uns feiern“, rief Crowley und schaltete die Musikbox an.

Louden Swain hatten ihr gesamtes Equipment aufgebaut und wechselten sich mit der Box ab.  
Dass ich heute sehr, sehr viel tanzen musste, war mir ab diesem Moment vollkommen bewusst.  
Im Laufe des Abends suchte ich mit jedem das Gespräch und es wurde immer fröhlicher und ausgelassener.

„Jeder hier im Raum holt sich jetzt ein Glas Sekt bei mir ab und dann stoßen wir an“, rief Balthasar, „auf, dass wir Gabe endlich unter die richtige Haube gebracht und ein neues Familienmitglied gewonnen haben … hipp hipp.“ „Hurra“, schrie die Menge und die Gläser klirrten aneinander.

 

Da Gabriel und ich der Menge zugewandt waren, bemerkten wir auch nicht, als sich John und Sam anschlichen und uns gleichzeitig und schnell ein Paar Handschellen anlegten.  
Meine linke und seine rechte Hand waren gefangen.

Die Menge grölte als wir erst uns gegenseitig und dann die Jungs erstaunt anblickten.

„Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich Handschellen anderweitig gewohnt sein“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige schulterzuckend, „aber jetzt werdet ihr uns erst einmal zeigen, ob und wie ihr mit Ehefesseln zurechtkommt. Teamwork ist gefragt. Zu meiner rechten seht ihr einen Gaskocher. Mit einer Drehung deutete er darauf.

„Eine Pfanne und Eier. Ihr müsst nun zwei Spiegeleier braten und euch dabei so wenig wie möglich einsauen.“  
_‚Das kann ja nicht so schwierig sein‘_  
Sorgen machte mir nur, dass wir so gestanden waren, wie wir gestanden waren.  
„Ok, ich bin zwar der Koch von uns beiden, aber mit links …“, murmelte ich skeptisch und hob die gefesselten Hände, „könnte das die Sache ein wenig schwieriger machen.“

„Das war natürlich Absicht“, erwiderte Luzifer und alle lachten.  
Dann bekamen wir Plastikschürzen umgebunden und wurden zur Herdplatte geschoben.  
„Ok. Erstmal aufdrehen das Teil“, sagte Gabriel und schaltete die Platte an, „war ja nicht so schwer.“  
Dann griff er nach einem Ei. „Öl Gabe, Öl in die Pfanne“, schmunzelte ich.  
Gabe nahm die Flasche und goss ein und im Endeffekt war die Pfanne halb voll und etwas von dem Öl auf meine Schürze.  
„Ok“, sagte ich und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „das war ein wenig zu viel des Guten, fass mal den Stiel mit an … andersrum. Gut und jetzt kippen!“

Umständlicher ging es ja kaum.  
Irgendwie schafften wir es doch, das Öl fast ohne zu schütten wieder in die Flasche zurück zu leeren. Die Pfanne stellten wir dann vorsichtig wieder auf die Platte und als sie heiß war, nahm Gabe das Ei. 

„Halt dich beim Aufschlagen über die Pfanne,“, grinste ich und Gabriel verrenkte sich, „das Ei du Spaßvogel!“  
Das Eiweiß floss die Pfanne herunter, aber Hauptsache der Dotter landete in der Pfanne, gemischt mit ein paar kleinen Eierschalen.  
„Platte abdrehen, ansonsten geht der Feueralarm los, das raucht schon.“

„Ok“, sagte ich, „Ei anschlagen, nicht durch ... und über der Pfanne.“  
Das Ei schwebte über der Pfanne und behutsam lösten wir die Schale etwas und bekamen ein perfektes Spiegelei zustande. „Geht doch“, lachte Balthasar und alle klatschten.  
Die Pfanne stellten wir beiseite und mit der Küchenrolle wischten wir den Rest vom Eiklar weg. 

„Und nun wissen wir auch, wer in der Beziehung die Hosen anhat“, lachte Cas und Gabe verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen.

  
„Jetzt machen wir mal ein bisschen Stimmung hier“, rief Jason und deutete den Jungs von Louden Swain. „Ja, und außerdem müssen wir ohnehin proben für das kommende Wochenende“, sagte Chuck und nickte den Jungs zu.  
„Na, wenigstens brauchen wir uns bei unserer Hochzeit keine Sorgen um die Band machen“, grinste mich Gabe an.

Und dann spielte Dean auf der Gitarre das Intro von ‚Crazy Love‘, und ich gesellte mich zu ihm.  
Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill im Saal und ich warf Jason einen Blick zu und verstehend nickte er und überließ mir den Platz.  
Da stand ich also mit Dean und sang das Lied. Ersetzte ‚She‘ mit ‚He‘ und ‚Her‘ mit ‚Him‘ und das Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse.  
„Das kann ich aber auch“, lachte er und mit ‚Hooked on a feeling‘ setzte er noch einen drauf.

„So“, rief Cas und die Aufmerksamkeit war bei ihm, „wir haben natürlich auch ein Geschenk für dich.“  
„Aha“, lachte ich und zwinkerte Gabriel zu, als er mir das Nudelholz mit einer roten Masche überreichte, „keine Sorge, ich kann damit umgehen.“

„Zuerst muss es aber eingeweiht werden“, grinste Chuck , „das Spiel nennt sich ‚Nudelholzstaffel‘.“

Jeweils acht stellten sich gegenüber auf und das Nudelholz musste im Takt der Musik übergeben werden, unter dem Kinn, ohne zu Hilfenahme der Hände.  
Viel Körperkontakt garantiert. Danach zwischen den Beinen dasselbe.  
Wir lagen fast vor Lachen. Scheu kannte in unserer Gemeinde ohnehin keiner.

Der Abschied von vielen fiel mir wieder schwer und ich war erneut unglaublich gerührt, dass viele den weiten Weg, nur wegen einigen Stunden auf sich genommen hatten.

  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war aber keiner dachte an ein Ende.  
„Schade, dass wir kein Twister haben“, grinste John, „aber das besorge ich.“  
„Schon mal jemand auf die Uhr gesehen?“, sagte Chuck, der sich ein Gähnen verkniff.  
„Schon fast 4 Uhr morgens“, erwiderte ich erstaunt.  
„Yepp, ich denke wir machen Schluss für heute“, murmelte Luzifer, stand auf und streckte sich, „aufräumen können wir morgen.“  
„Gute Nacht John-Boy“ „Gute Nacht Mary“ „Gute Nacht Jim-Bob“ „Gute Nacht Elizabeth“

„Bis bald“, lachte ich bevor wir die Stufen hinaufstolperten, „und danke Leute.“

  
Als ich die Augen aufschlug musste ich leicht schmunzeln, als ich bemerkte, dass mein Kopf auf einem Arm lag.

_‚Hoffentlich habe ich nicht gesabbert. Moment mal …‘_

Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf, als mir klar wurde, dass es mein eigener Arm war. Und das ohne Gefühl. Probehalber ließ ich ihn auf das Bett fallen.

Und dann wurde er munter … Oh wie ich das hasste. Dieses Kribbeln und dieser leichte Schmerz. Gequält stöhnend ließ ich mich wieder zurück in das Bett fallen.  
„Babe? Alles ok?“, fragte Gabe besorgt, der inzwischen auch wach geworden war.  
„Mir ist der ganze Arm eingeschlafen und jetzt wacht er auf“, jammerte ich.

Daraufhin bekam er einen Lachanfall und kugelte sich im Bett.

„Nicht lustig“, murrte ich und warf ihm den Poster an den Kopf.

„Doch, und wie“, lachte er und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Ich schmeiß dich gleich aus dem Bett und … ahh … greif mich bloß nicht an“, fauchte ich kopfschüttelnd  als er auf mich zu kroch.

  
Die anderen waren bereits mit dem Aufräumen beschäftigt, als wir zu ihnen kamen.

„Morgen Jungs, oder besser gesagt, schon beinahe Mahlzeit“, grüßte ich und da sie beinahe fertig waren, bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Hättet ihr uns nicht früher wecken können?“, fragte ich in die Runde.  
„Ist schon ok, wir sind ja genug Hände“, kicherte Chuck und begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ok Leute in einer halben Stunde geht unser Bus, macht euch fertig und wir treffen uns gleich wieder hier, nichts vergessen“, rief Dean und alle eilten zu ihren Trailern. 

Nachdem wir die restlichen Kekse eingepackt und die Sachen für die kommenden drei Tage zusammengesucht hatten, schlenderten Gabe und ich Hand in Hand zum Bus.  
„Die Convention ist nicht weit entfernt, ca. eine halbe Stunde“, erklärte Henry.  
„Ja und dann gehen wir erst mal ordentlich Mittagessen, ich habe einen Hunger wie ein Löwe“, brummte Crowley.  
  
„Das ist unser Zeitablauf“, sagte Luzifer und drückte allen einen Zettel in die Hand, „und du weißt Bescheid.“ „Ja“, grinste ich, „halte dich bedeckt und sieh gut aus.“  
„So war das nicht gemeint“, lachte Gabe und küsste mich auf die Wange, „Honey, du kannst tun was du willst ...amüsiere dich!“

 

Gabe und Chuck machten mit den Jungs von Louden Swain wie üblich den Anfang und ich stand am Rand und hatte meinen Spaß. Als ich die Hunderten, fast ausschließlich weiblichen Fans, sah wurde mir nochmal bewusst, dass das, wovon so viele träumten tatsächlich mir passierte.

Gabe warf mir immer wieder kleine verstohlene Blicke zu und ich lächelte still zurück.

„Sei gegrüßt Luzifer“, rief er ins Mikro und mit einem tosenden Applaus kam er auf die Bühne und die anderen verschwanden.

 

Fragen wurden gestellt, Geschichten wurden erzählt, Witze wurden gemacht.

„Puh, heute hast du mich aber sehr oft umarmt“, sagte Dean zu Sam nach deren Panel.

„Bei uns daheim sagt man ... ihr passt zusammen wie Arsch auf Eimer“, lachte ich, zwinkernd.

„Ja, fragt sich nur, wer jetzt von uns der Arsch ist?!“, kicherte Sam und ging ein paar Schritte, um in Ruhe mit Gen zu telefonieren.

Dean setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch und seufzte. „Ich bin kein Arsch“, brummte er übertrieben beleidigt.

„Ohh… komm her.“ Lachend umarmte ich ihn, streichelte über seinen Kopf und Rücken.

„Grinst du?“, fragte ich als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte.

„Ich würde doch niemals eine solche Situation ausnutzen“, sagte er ernst und sah in meine Augen bevor wir in Gelächter ausbrachen.

  
„Ich sehe mich mal ein bisschen um“, sagte ich und stand auf.  
„Klar wir sind immer in Reichweite.“

Im Laufe des Tages kamen weitere Schauspieler, die aber nur für einen kurzen Besuch blieben.  
Seien es Panels, Shootings, Autogramme …

„Es ist die letzte Convention dieses Jahr, und das ist immer etwas Besonderes“, lachte Benny und umarmte mich, da er mich sprachlos vorfand.  
Unglaublich, jetzt hatte ich beinahe alle kennengelernt, und schon wieder so viele Eindrücke, die sich erst bruchstückchenweise in meinem Kopf zusammensetzten.

  
Die Stunden verflogen und die Fans waren mittlerweile alle auf ihren Zimmern verschwunden.  
„Ach hier bist du, Babe“, rief Gabe, der mich anscheinend schon länger gesucht hatte, „warum gehst du nicht an dein Handy?“

Da erst bemerkte ich, dass sich mein Akku verabschiedet hatte. Schulterzuckend zeigte ich ihm das schwarze Display und murmelte, dass es mir leid tat.

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich von der Couch auf.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

Lachend schüttelte Amara den Kopf und erklärte ihm, dass ich in guten Händen wäre.  
„Ich mache es wieder gut, versprochen.“  
„Ist ja gut“, lachte er und küsste mich kurz bevor er wieder seines Weges ging, „aber das mit dem gutmachen, hab ich mir gemerkt.“

Nachdem ich mit Bobby und Mary noch ein wenig gequatscht hatte, gingen wir die anderen suchen und fanden sie an der Hotelbar.  
„Hey, da bist du ja endlich“, lachte John und umarmte mich.

„Jetzt werde ich dann aber bald eifersüchtig“, brummte Gabriel und zog mich in seine Arme.

  
„Harter Tag?“, lachte er, als ich mich seufzend in das weiche Hotelbett fallen ließ.  
„Kann man so sagen.“  
Er ließ sich neben mir auf das Bett sinken und streckte ebenfalls alle viere von sich.

„Du musst noch ein Versprechen einlösen.“

„Ach?“, fragte ich und legte den Kopf schief.

Langsam krabbelte ich über ihn und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Oh“, lachte ich und saugte mich an seinem Nacken fest, „mein Stempel ist verblasst.“  
„Du Biest!“, kreischte er und rollte sich mit mir auf dem Bett.


	22. Chapter 22

„Nur noch kurz“, schnurrte er als ich das Wasser in der Dusche abdrehte und hinaussteigen wollte, „gönn mir noch ein paar Minuten, bevor dich die anderen wieder umzingeln.“

Mit traurigem Hundeblick sah er mich an und schmunzelnd umarmte ich ihn, ließ unsere Zungen miteinander tanzen, bis jemand an der Türe hämmerte.  

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt runter, frühstücken“, schrie Sam und Gabe umklammerte mich noch fester.  
„In zwei Minuten!“

  
„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften“, begrüßte Gabriel die Meute, als wir durch die Türe kamen.  
„Ich hab eine Idee“, rief ich plötzlich, „nein vergesst es, machen wir beim Abendessen.“  
Im Internet hatte ich vor geraumer Zeit einige Bilder gesehen, wo das letzte Abendmahl nachgestellt wurde und ich wollte auch solche Fotos haben. 

„Showtime!“

Wir verzogen uns alle in den Green Room wo die Schauspieler auf ihre Termine warteten.  

Die Kekse, die ich vorher in den Räumen verteilt hatte, waren im Null Komma nichts weg.

  
Gabe, Chuck und John hatten ihr Panel und ich sah mir das Schauspiel wie immer vom Seitenrand aus an.

Alle waren aufeinander eingestimmt, was auch kein Wunder war, hatten sie doch x Mal im Jahr eine Convention und arbeiteten schon jahrelang zusammen.  
Auch wenn Gabe nicht mehr oft bei der Serie dabei war, so war er einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile bei diesen Shows. Ich machte Fotos und filmte mit meinem Handy.

„Meine Frage geht an Gabriel“, sagte eines der Mädchen. „Klar, schieß los“, lachte er und warf den anderen beiden einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Ich habe gehört … hast du eine neue Freundin?“  
In diesem Augenblick war mir, denke ich, jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Gabe sah rüber zu mir und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Innerlich schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf, aber ich denke, dieser Reiz wurde nicht an meine Muskeln weitergeleitet. 

„Ja, deine Informationen sind zuverlässig“, grinste er das Mädchen an, „wink doch mal Honey, oder nein … komm rauf zu mir!“

Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Jeder in der Menge reckte sich und hob den Kopf, um zu sehen um wen es sich handeln könnte und ich stand wie versteinert da und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.  
„Komm schon, du bist sonst auch nicht so schüchtern“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Dann hielt ich mein Handy in die Höhe und tippte ein: ‚Bist du dir sicher, es wird sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und am Montag weiß es die ganze Welt.‘  
„Oh, wir reden nicht, sondern kommunizieren übers Handy“, lachte er und hob die Augenbrauen Richtung Publikum.

Kurzerhand rief hinter den Vorhang: „Jungs, ich brauch hier mal Hilfe!“

Gabriel las meine Message und antwortete: „Ja und ja und … ja.“

Hinter mir standen auf einmal Cas und Jason, die mir grinsend einen Schubs nach vorne gaben.

Flüchten war also keine Lösung und ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging ich zur Bühne, hunderte Augenpaare im Rücken, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ergriff Gabriels Hand, die er mir ausgestreckt hatte. 

„Komm hoch, Babe!“  
John stand von seinem Stuhl auf deutete mir, mich hinzusetzen.  
_‚So fühlt sich also ein Fan, der das Privileg hat die letzte Frage stellen zu dürfen‘_

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als Chuck das Publikum aufforderte mir einen herzlichen Applaus zu geben.  
„Sag was, Honey“, sagte Gabe und hielt mir das Mikro unter die Nase.  
„Hi“, lächelte ich schüchtern, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und erntete sogar Applaus.

Micha pfiff mir zu und hielt den Daumen hoch.  
Gabe flüsterte mir ins Ohr und fragte, ob es ok sei, wenn er unsere Verlobung bekannt geben würde. Schulterzuckend sah ich ihn an.

„Ein wenig mehr Begeisterung Sweetie“, grinste er und alle lachten.

„Nein, Spaß beiseite … sie ist gar nicht meine Freundin“, sagte er dann ernst und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, „seit …“, fing er an und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, „5 Tagen und 4 ½ Stunden sind wir … verlobt.“

Er hielt meinen Arm in die Höhe und die Menge tobte, kreischte, applaudierte und pfiff.

„Kuss … Kuss … Kuss“, rief das Publikum im Chor.  
Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen und wir küssten uns, kurz aber zärtlich.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und etwas von meiner Nervosität hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Ohh…“, raunte die Menge und hinter uns, hinter dem Vorhang und auf der Seite tummelten sich unsere Freunde und applaudierten. Auch John und Chuck standen auf und klatschten.

Als ich sah, wie sich alle mit uns freuten, stiegen mir die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.

„Gut, nächste Frage“, kicherte er und tat als sei nichts gewesen.

„Was war das Romantischste was ihr gemacht habt?“, fragte dasselbe Mädchen.

„Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht … da gibt es zu viele Sachen“, schmunzelte er verschmitzt.

„Seid ihr schon Riesenrad gefahren?“, bohrte sie weiter und ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ahh“, kreischte Gabe und hüpfte herum wie ein kleines Kind, „darf ich erzählen Honey, bitte darf ich das erzählen?“

„Ja, die Geschichte kennen wir auch noch nicht Gabe“, lachte Chuck und ich sah ihn seufzend an.

„Und das aus gutem Grund.“

„Man muss dazusagen, sie hat Höhenangst und ich habe sie genötigt“, schmunzelte er schulterzuckend, „wir stiegen höher und höher … sie hatte solche Angst und die Augen geschlossen und krallte sich an mir fest, denn wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass ich sie rausschubsten würde.“

Dabei machte er eine theatralische Handbewegung und mir stieg die Hitze in das Gesicht.

Die Leute erzählten gerne ihre Geschichten dem Publikum. Und je peinlicher, desto besser kam es bei den Fans an. Da musste ich durch, denn das war das Showbusiness.

„Beim Aussteigen dachte ich mich hätte ein Höllenhund angegriffen.“

Er gestikulierte wie wild herum und alle lachten und kreischten.

„Du übertreibst“, grinste ich und rollte mit den Augen. 

„Nein“, lachte er und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich blieb die restlichen Minuten auf der Bühne sitzen und dann verschwanden wir alle wieder hinter den Vorhang.

Gabriel nahm mich beiseite und sagte etwas verlegen. „Du bist hoffentlich nicht sauer deswegen, es kam ein wenig überraschend, aber ich will es in die ganze Welt hinausschreien, wie glücklich du mich machst.“

„Bin ich nicht“, schmunzelte ich und streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

Als er mich dann anstrahlte, brachte das mein Herz dazu einen Takt schneller zu schlagen.

„Du stehst ab sofort auch im Rampenlicht, gewöhne dich daran“, lachte Benny und umarmte mich.  


Balthasar, Gabe, John, Chuck und Luzifer nahmen mich dann mit in einen anderen Raum.

Dort stellte ich mich an die Seite und wollte dem Schauspiel zusehen, wenn nicht Gabe auf die grandiose Idee gekommen wäre, mich in sein Team zu stecken.

Auf You Tube hatte ich es schon gesehen, aber in live war es noch 1000-mal lustiger.

„Ok, wir brauchen ein paar Freiwillige für zwei Teams, Chuck gegen Gabe.“

Balthasar und Luzifer gingen durch die Menge und pickten sich ein paar Mädels heraus.

Zum Schluss kam Luzifer zu mir, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog mich mit sich.

„Ok, stellt euch in einer Reihe auf, vor euch steht ein Stuhl, unter dem Stuhl sind Luftballons. Jeder läuft zum Stuhl, bläst so schnell wie möglich einen Ballon auf, knotet ihn zu, legt ihn auf den Stuhl und setzt sich darauf. Erst wenn der Luftballon zerplatzt dürft ihr wieder zurück und der nächste ist dran, so lange bis alle durch sind. Das schnellste Team gewinnt“, sagte John ins Mikro.

Chuck und Gabriel schüttelten sich, wärmten sich auf und boxten die Fäuste gegeneinander.

„Auf die Plätze … fertig …los“, rief Balthasar. Gabe und Chuck feuerten ihr Team an und letztendlich war es das gegnerische Team, das gewonnen hatte. Gabe hielt mir das Mikro unter die Nase.  
„Enttäuscht? Der Hauptpreis wäre eine Nacht mit mir gewesen.“

„Nicht so schlimm, der olympische Gedanke zählt, dabei sein ist alles“, grinste ich schulterzuckend und erntete ein Lachen aller Beteiligten.  

 

„Das ziehe ich bestimmt nicht an!“, lachte ich als Gabe eine Netzstumpfhose mit Löchern, eine blaue Hotpants, eine knappe weiße Bluse und eine kleine schwarze Krawatte aus dem Karton zog und mir vor die Nase hielt. Das Karaoke Singen stand an.

„Grrr … heiß“, japste Dean.

„Tausche schwarzen Rock gegen Hotpants.“

„Immer noch heiß“, kam es von Luzifer. „Ich zieh den Schlafanzug an“, lachte ich und Gabe schmunzelte. „Bleibt heiß.“

Donna tauschte ihren Rock mit meiner Hotpants und ich steckte meine langen Haare hoch.

„Können wir kurz noch verschwinden?“, knurrte Gabe als er mich von oben bis unten musterte.

„Sorry Kinder, keine Zeit“, grinste John und nacheinander gingen wir auf die Bühne.

„Wir sind sogar farblich aufeinander abgestimmt“, schmunzelte Gabriel in einem schwarz-weißen Elvis-Anzug und nahm meine Hand.

„Und jetzt ein Lied von unseren Turteltauben.“

Chuck deutete uns zum Bildschirm und ich sah Gabe fragend an. Als dann die ersten Takte von ‚I got you babe‘ erklangen, schmunzelten wir beide.  
Es war ein sehr lustiger Abend mit noch lustigeren Showeinlagen.  
Die Fans kamen auf die Bühne und wir waren tatkräftige Background-Unterstützung. Es machte so viel Spaß, und ich hätte mir gewünscht, diese Augenblicke wären nie vergangen.  

„Du siehst so scharf aus in dem Fummel“, raunte mir Gabe ins Ohr.

Wie jeder Abend ging auch dieser zu Ende und es war auch schon beinahe Mitternacht, als wir in unsere Zimmer verschwanden.

  
„10 Mäuse für deine Gedanken“, sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn, „Gabe?“

Da er nicht antwortete, setzte ich mich auf und sah ihn an. 

„Kannst du dir wirklich ein Leben mit mir vorstellen? Wo ich bin ist auch Blitzlichtgewitter“, flüsterte er kleinlaut und schluckte.

„Du bekommst jetzt keine kalten Füße, oder?“

„Honey, ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben, aber …“, murmelte er und seufzte.

„Aber?“, fragte ich ernst und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hatte heute das Gefühl …“, antwortete er und ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Jetzt hör mir genau zu, für Zweifel ist es jetzt zu spät denn ich habe mich dir versprochen“, sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, „ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben bei einem Menschen so sicher, geborgen und so unendlich geliebt gefühlt wie bei dir. Ich vertraue dir in jeder Hinsicht und ich liebe dich. Ja, ich bin vorsichtig in solchen Dingen. Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer … Aber ich hätte deinen Antrag nie angenommen, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre.

Das heute, das kam überraschend, aber das hat nichts mit zweifeln zu tun. An das Öffentlichkeitsleben muss ich mich gewöhnen, das ist aber auch verständlich, das ist neu für mich und diese Zeit musst du mir geben. Aber ich weiß, ganz bestimmt, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen werden und wir haben auch jede Menge Unterstützung und so lange du mir versprichst, dass du mir das Herz nicht brichst, oder mir fremdgehst, bin ich dein, für immer. Ohne Wenn und Aber.“

Ich hatte feuchte Augen, denn das war schon ziemlich emotional.

„Hast du das gehört?“, fragte er sichtlich erleichtert, drückte mich an seine Brust und seufzte laut, „das ist der Stein, der gerade von meinem Herzen gefallen ist, ich danke dir.“  
Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah mir in die Augen.

„Alle Zweifel beseitigt?“ 

„Womit habe ich dich verdient? Ich liebe dich so sehr“, antwortete er lächelnd und nickte.


	23. Chapter 23

„Kannst du das bitte anziehen, du musst ab jetzt Werbung für mich machen.“

Grinsend warf er mir ein ‚KingsofCon‘ T-Shirt zu und er zog sich auch eines an. Wir wollten gerade zur Tür gehen, da hörten wir ein: „Good morning Vietnaaaaa…“

Ich riss die Türe auf und grinste: „Guten Morgen Luzifer.“ „M“, lachte er, „guten Morgen ihr zwei, Frühstückszeit.“

  
„Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle hier heute ins neue Jahr reinfeiern, und erst morgen wieder zurückfahren“, meinte Henry plötzlich.

„Gut, Vorschlag angenommen, wir checken das nachher am Empfang“, erwiderte Balthasar als diejenigen, die ohnehin in Kansas blieben alle einstimmig nickten.

 

Der letzte Tag der Convention hatte begonnen und es war wie immer ein Gewusel von so vielen Leuten, dass mir beinahe schwindelig wurde.

Und das Abschluss Singen, das war sowieso das genialste.  
Bei ‚Wagon Wheel‘, versang sich Gabriel und riss alle mit.  
Dean gab ‚Brother let me be your shelter‘ zum Besten und als ich neben Henry am Mikro stand, trieb es mir fast die Tränen in die Augen.  
Und von Chuck natürlich ‚Fare thee well‘ … soo unglaublich schön.  
‚Quatro Formaggio mit extra Käse‘, wie Jason es nannte mit ‚Seven Bridges‘ und das absolut letzte Lied ‚With a little help from my friends‘, wo wirklich alle dicht aneinandergedrängt auf der Bühne standen.

Es war so unfassbar emotional, dass ich mir auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Einen guten Rutsch euch allen“, rief Chuck und wir winkten bevor einer nach dem anderen die Bühne verließ.

  
Chuck kam dann hinter der Bühne zu mir und nahm mich fest in den Arm, da er sah dass ich etwas neben mir stand. Alle, ohne Ausnahme waren so herzlich und liebevoll. Umarmten sich in einem fort, so wie es in einer Familie üblich war. 

Aber Chuck hatte diese ganz besondere Ausstrahlung … keine Ahnung, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, aber man sah es in seinen Augen und in seinen Gesten, dass er für jeden Tag und jede Minute dankbar war. Das hing auch sicher mit den Ereignissen von vor drei Jahren zusammen … das Leben konnte so schnell vorbei sein.

 

Wir machten es uns im Green Room gemütlich und stießen erst mal auf gelungene drei Tage an.  In einer etwas ruhigen Minute zog ich Gabe beiseite und hauchte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was für eine geile, verdammt sexy Stimme du hast?“

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was diese Worte gerade bei mir angerichtet haben?“ murmelte er und küsste mich.

„Ach nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer!“, rief Crowley und ich grinste.

 

Im Laufe des Nachmittags verabschiedeten sich alle außer Luzifer, Dean, Cas, John, Henry, Balthasar, Crowley, Chuck, Sam, Rowena.

Beim Abendessen bekam ich dann mein Foto, also Fotos … in mehreren Positionen.

Da wir nur noch zu zwölft waren, baten wir den Küchenchef uns zu knipsen.

Alle waren weg. Fans, Freunde und Rowena und Crowley verließen uns auch noch.

„Idee … Idee …“, lachte Cas plötzlich, „wie wäre es wenn wir alle eine Runde schwimmen gehen?“

„Schwimmen? Du meinst wohl plantschen“, erwiderte ich und alle lachten.

„Ich hab da auch schon einen Plan“, grinste er und winkte Chuck zu sich.

Beide verschwanden und nahmen auch noch Dean mit.

_‚Baden gehen, mit neun halbnackten Jungs, die allesamt nicht schlecht aussehen‘_

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln und dann kamen auch die drei wieder und Chuck verkündete strahlend.

„Alles geregelt, wir haben das Schwimmbad zwei Stunden für uns alleine.“

„Habt ihr die Empfangsdame bezirzt?“, grinste ich und Dean lachte.

„So ungefähr.“

„Na dann“, schmunzelte Gabriel und nahm mich an der Hand, „werfen wir uns in Schale.“

 

„Der rostet nicht, der ist echt“, lachte Gabe als er bemerkte, dass ich überlegte, ob ich den Ring abnehmen sollte oder nicht.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber ich will ihn nicht verlieren.“

„Du willst doch bloß wieder frei sein, wenn du mit neun Männern plantschen gehst“, sagte er mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„Du Spinner“, lachte ich, „nach dieser Liebeserklärung gestern Nacht, müsste dir das eigentlich klar sein.“

„Das weiß ich Honey, und ich finde es schön, dass dir der Ring so viel bedeutet, lass ihn ruhig hier“, antwortete er, drückte mich an sich und küsste mich zärtlich.

„Aber hast schon recht“, provozierte ich, während wir die Treppe hinunter gingen, „neun halbnackte Jungs, die nicht schlecht aussehen …“

„Du bist ein kleines Biest“, erwiderte Gabe und schlug mir leicht auf den Hintern.

Die Jungs waren für mich wie Brüder und ich wusste, dass sie mich auch nicht anders sahen, und außerdem hatten sie alle Familie.

 

Sam und Luzifer tummelten sich bereits im Wasser.

„Fuck … kalt“, bibberte ich als ich probehalber einen Zeh ins Wasser tauchte.

„Sei kein Frosch!“, erwiderte Gabe und schubste mich ins Wasser.

Mit einem Schrei ging ich unter und tauchte prustend wieder auf.

_‚Na warte‘_

„Du kleine Fliege, wenn ich dich kriege, reiß ich dir eins, zwei, drei vier Beine aus …“

Leise vor mich hinsingend, bewegte ich mich langsam auf Gabriel zu.

„Huh“, schrie er erschrocken und schwamm davon.

„Hast du dein Nudelholz schon ausprobiert?“

Schmunzelnd deutete Cas auf den dunkelroten Fleck auf Gabriels Nacken.

„Das ist mein Stempel … der hier gehört mir“, grinste ich, sprang auf Gabe und tauchte ihn unter.

„Ich hab hier was, fangt“, rief Henry und warf mir einen Ball zu.

„Meins“, lachte ich und schwamm ein paar Meter.

„Du bist ziemlich besitzergreifend“, rief mir Dean zu und mit Balthasar sah ich ihn schon auf mich zukommen. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu und beide tauchten unter.

Ich versuchte zu entkommen und konnte gerade noch schreien: „Chuck, fang“, bevor mich vier Hände unter Wasser zogen. Prustend klammerte ich mich an Balthasar, der gleich darauf wieder mit mir in den Tiefen des Wassers verschwand.

Schnell waren zwei Teams gebildet und wir warfen uns gegenseitig den Ball zu.

Dann umkreiste ich Sam, der natürlich der größte war und mit Leichtigkeit den Ball außerhalb meiner Reichweite in die Höhe hielt. „Komm und hol ihn dir“, neckte er, während er den Ball von einer Hand in die andere rollte.

Ich sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und hatte schnell seinen Schwachpunkt entdeckt, denn er war auch extrem kitzlig.

„Schiebung!“, kicherte er und der Ball war wieder in meinem Besitz.

Dean umzingelte mich schon wieder und ich versuchte den Ball mit meinen Oberschenkeln festzuhalten „Das wagst du nicht“, grinste ich, worauf er lachte. „Du kennst mich aber schlecht.“

Er nahm meine Hände in seine und hinter mir tauchte Henry auf und der Ball war wieder verloren.

Aber da war auch schon Gabe und nickte mir zu. Ich versuchte Dean abzulenken und er stürzte sich auf Henry und beide gingen unter. Sogleich schnappte ich mir den Ball und schrie: „Luzifer!“, bevor mich Dean umschlang und untertauchte.

„Oh Honey, Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung ist unterwegs“, rief Gabe schockiert und küsste mich.

Der Ball landete außerhalb vom Wasser, Luzifer und Cas sprangen hinaus und lieferten sich einen spielerischen Kampf.

Am Beckenrand machte ich es mir dann gemütlich und verschnaufte ein wenig.

„Noch vier Stunden, und dann ist das Jahr schon wieder vorbei“, bemerkte John.  
„Je älter man wird, desto schneller vergeht die Zeit.“  
„Da ist was Wahres dran“, nickte mir Chuck zu.

„Nur noch drei Tage“, sagte ich nachdenklich, „dann hat mich der Alltag wieder.“  
„Heute denken wir ganz bestimmt nicht daran, oder?“, erwiderte Cas und drückte meine Schulter.  
„Genau, wir gehen jetzt feiern“, rief Luzifer und war bereits aus dem Wasser gestiegen.

„Also los, umziehen und wir treffen uns dann in der Lobby und entscheiden was wir machen“,  
sagte Dean und hüpfte auch aus dem Wasser. „Könnte ein paar Minuten länger dauern“, rief ich.  
„Grrr…“, raunte Gabe und küsste mich. „Denk nicht schon wieder so versaut … ich muss meine Haare föhnen.“ Alle brachen in Gelächter aus und Gabe schaute mich traurig an.

  
„Leider gibt es nur einen Fön“, bemerkte ich im Bad und steckte ihn in die Steckdose.  
„Hm …“, murmelte Gabe und verschwand kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer um einige Augenblicke später mit einem weiteren Fön in der Hand wiederzukommen.  
„Hab Verstärkung mitgebracht.“

  
Auswärts zu feiern war für uns keine Option, denn erstens war es eine Drängerei und es musste ja nicht sein, dass komische Fotos im Internet auftauchten.

Also machten wir es uns an der Hotelbar gemütlich.

Wie wäre es mit einer zweiten Runde „Ich habe noch nie …“, kam es von Cas.

„Gut … ich denke ich sollte anfangen … Gott und so, ihr wisst schon“, sagte Chuck, „ich habe noch nie … an einem FKK-Strand gebadet.“

Dass die anderen keine unschuldigen Lämmer waren, konnte ich mir ja denken, aber …

„Gabe?“, fragte ich erstaunt. „Honey, ich hatte ein Leben vor dir und es war auch nur ein Mal“, lachte er leicht verlegen.

„Ich habe noch nie … geheiratet“, sagte ich und grinste.

Eine gelungene Runde für mich. „Nicht schlecht“, erwiderte Sam anerkennend, „ich habe noch nie … einen BH getragen … länger als 3 Wochen“, ergänzte er schnell, denn die  

Schauspielerei war anscheinend ausgenommen.

„Gut“, seufzte ich, „damit hast du mich.“

„Ich habe noch nie … Sex im Schwimmbad gehabt“, machte Cas weiter.

Ich bemühte mich wirklich, wirklich ernst zu bleiben, hielt mein Glas in die Höhe und stieß mit Gabe an.

„Ferkel!“, rief Balthasar und lachte. „Was?“, erwiderte ich grinsend, „wir haben ein Kondom genommen.“

Der Tisch brach in Gekreische und Gelächter aus und ich wurde ein wenig rot.

„So, kommt wieder runter“, lachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch nie … blöde Trinkspiele gespielt“, kicherte Gabe und natürlich tranken alle.  


John stand auf und schaltete den Riesen Fernseher an.

„Schade, hätten wir den Einfall vor ein paar Stunden gehabt, hätten wir zwei Mal Neujahr feiern können“, lachte ich.  
Erst sahen wir uns traditionell ‚Dinner for one‘ an, und dann die Übertragung vom Time Square, mit der riesigen Countdown-Kugel.  
Es waren bestimmt eine halbe Million Menschen, die man dort sah.  
Das wäre bestimmt ein Wahnsinns-Erlebnis gewesen, aber andererseits, ich musste das Gedränge nicht wirklich haben.

Wir waren schon alle ziemlich gut drauf und dann war es so weit.  
„5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Happy New Year“, riefen alle durcheinander und wir stießen mit Champagner an.

„Ein schönes neues Jahr Honey, ich liebe dich“, sagte Gabriel und zog mich zu sich.

„Das wünsch ich dir auch Gabe, ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte ich, bevor ich von einem zum anderen gereicht wurde.  
Natürlich sangen wir dann noch traditionell ‚Auld lang syne‘ und sahen uns das Feuerwerk im Fernsehen an.

Wir saßen noch ein wenig zusammen und feierten ins neue Jahr, bevor wir uns dann verabschiedeten, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, bevor wir wieder aufbrechen mussten.

  
„Hey Tiger“, raunte ich und klopfte Gabe auf die Finger, der anfing mir bereits am Gang die Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Wir müssen ja noch in das neue Jahr stoßen“, erwiderte er frech und zwinkerte mir zu.  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich seine Brust, die Decke war hinuntergerutscht beinahe bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, seine rechte Hand lag auf der Bettdecke.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete ich das Pulsieren seiner Halsschlagader und mein Atem beschleunigte sich.  
Dann ließ ich meine Augen weiter zu seinen Lippen wandern und schluckte.

Erregung breitete sich aus und entfachte das Feuer der Lust in mir.

Er hatte wieder Bart, das gefiel mir, nicht zu lang … genau richtig … so sexy.  
Mein Blick wanderte über seine zerzausten Haare und eine Strähne hing ihm ins Gesicht, die ich so behutsam und so sanft wir möglich aus seiner Stirn strich.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und ich war gefangen in diesen funkelnden Bernsteinen.

„Wenn ich nicht schon nackt wäre, ich könnte schwören du hättest mich gerade mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen.“

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Was denkst du gerade?“, fragte er, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Arm.

„Ich zeig es dir“, hauchte ich und zog ihn zu mir.

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er noch leise,  bevor ich seinen Mund mit meinem verschloss.  


„Morgen Cas.“

„Seid ihr wach?“

„Ja“, antwortete ich.

_‚Blöde Frage‘_

„Ahh … Babe … oh jaa“, stöhnte Gabe ins Telefon.

„Gabe, du bist doof“, lachte ich und schubste ihn von mir.

„Wir fahren in einer Stunde, ist das ok?“, fragte Cas und ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen wie er gerade grinste.

„Ja alles klar, bis dann“, antworte ich und legte auf.

„Eine Stunde also?“, grinste Gabe und zog mich wieder zurück unter die Decke.

„Du bist ein Sexmonster“, lachte ich und drückte ihm das Kissen auf das Gesicht.

„Ja, und du liebst mich“, raunte er und biss mich in den Hals.

„Möglich?!“ grinste ich und biss zurück.

 

Nachdem wir duschen waren, unsere sieben Sachen gepackt und uns fertig gemacht hatten, gingen wir zu den anderen in die Lobby. Unser Bus stand schon bereit und wir fuhren wieder zurück.  
„Wie wäre es mit Essen? Ich habe Hunger“, brummte Dean.  
Wir ließen den Lieferservice kommen und machten es uns im Set bequem, da dort mehr Platz war als im Trailer.

„Seht mal was ich hier habe“, lachte John zwinkernd und holte eine Schachtel hervor.

„Nicht dein Ernst, du hast tatsächlich Twister besorgt?“, grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Nur nicht drängeln, jeder kommt dran“, erwiderte er und zog mich an der Hand.

„Ich bin der Spielleiter“, rief Cas schnell.

„Ok, einen brauchen wir noch … einen kleinen Mann … Gabe, Chuck … wer will?“

„Ich schau mir das Kunstwerk von der Ferne an“, lachte Gabe und klopfte Chuck auf die Schulter.

Micha drehte: „John, rechter Fuß auf Rot.“ „Eva, linke Hand auf Gelb.“ „Chuck, linker Fuß auf Blau.“ „War ja noch eine entspannte Runde“, grinste ich und wartete gespannt auf Cas‘ Anweisungen.

„John, linke Hand auf Gelb.“ „Eva, rechter Fuß auf Blau.“ „Chuck, rechte Hand auf Blau.“  
Und danach fing das Kuddelmuddel dann an. Brisante Situationen, in der ich Chuck zwischen die Beine griff, in der John sich über mich beugte, in der wir uns alle verdrehten, dass es schon fast weh tat.

Keiner wollte natürlich aufgeben, dazu war der Ehrgeiz zu groß.

Wir wechselten ab und alle kamen in den Genuss der Verrenkungen. 

„Au, mein Rücken!“ „Tritt mir bloß nicht auf die Hand!“ „Mach dich nicht so schwer!“ „Wie zum Geier soll ich diesen Punkt erreichen?“

„So, ich passe, sonst hab ich morgen so einen Muskelkater, dass ich nicht mehr arbeiten kann“, grinste Sam und Gabe schloss sich an.

  
Gefühlte 1000 Fotos hatte ich bereits auf meinem Handy und unzählige Filme doch immer noch das Gefühl es wären nicht genug. Zudem hatte Chris der Fotograf von mir und jedem einzelnen der Schauspieler der auf der Convention war ein hübsches Bild gemacht. Zugegeben, nach und nach gingen uns die Ideen für die Posen aus, aber das war dann umso lustiger.

 

Der vorletzte Tag.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor nach dem Dreh für Gabe zu kochen, aber im Kühlschrank war gähnende Leere. 

Da Henry, Balthasar, Luzifer und John ohnehin nichts zu drehen hatten, kam mir der Gedanke sie später zu fragen, ob sie mit mir einkaufen gehen würden. Mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass sie die Zeit mit mir verbrachten, anstatt zu ihren Familien zu fahren.

Fertig angezogen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Set, wo ich mich unbemerkt zum  
Cateringservice schlich, die ja immer da waren wenn Drehtag war, um die Schauspieler zu verköstigen, und bat sie um kleine Förmchen oder Schüssel, Teller und kleine Löffel.

Nach einem erneuten Abstecher in unseren Trailer ging ich zu den anderen.

„Guten Morgen meine Kleine“, begrüßte mich Cas mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen Jungs.“  
Wir tranken Kaffee, quatschten und schlichen uns dann heimlich in den Proberaum.

Sam und Dean waren bereits bei der Sache und auch der König der Hölle war dabei.

Gabe war hoch konzentriert und ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall stören.

„Sam muss richtig verzweifelt sein“, gab er Anweisungen an Sam, „und nochmal von vorne.“

Nach einer weiteren Einstellung war die Szene im Kasten.

„5 Minuten Pause!“, rief Gabriel und kam auf mich zu.

„Guten Morgen Sweetie“, grinste er und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

„Guten Morgen du Ninja.“

„Ninja?“, fragte Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, denn er schleicht sich immer heimlich davon.“

Die kurze Pause war natürlich so schnell wieder zu Ende wie sie begonnen hatte.

„Wir müssen uns ranhalten, wenn wir diese eine Episode heute fertig bekommen, bin ich morgen ganz für dich da“, schmunzelte Gabe und war schon wieder weg.

  
„Ich hab ein Anliegen John, Henry“, sagte ich und wand mich an die zwei

„Klar, alles“, lachte John, „… gut, fast alles.“

Da war ein kleiner Laden an der Ecke der Straße, aber ich bekam alles was ich wollte.  
  
„Rowena!“, rief ich von weitem und fiel ihr um den Hals, „ich hätte eine Bitte, da ich weiß dass die Jungs sowas nicht haben … ich bräuchte eine Schere und rotes Papier, hast du sowas?“

Natürlich wollte ich wissen, was ich damit vorhatte, aber unter einer Ausrede, dass ich etwas für Gabriel machen würde, verschwand ich wieder im Trailer. 

Wieder im Wagen, machte ich erst einmal die Panna Cotta und füllte sie ab, denn die benötigte Stunden um zu kühlen, das andere nahm ich mir vor, am Nachmittag zu erledigen.

Dann schnitt noch schnell die roten Herzen aus dem Papier und ging wieder hinüber zu den anderen.

„Hey, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Arbeit geht vor“, flüsterte ich Gabe zu, der sich dafür entschuldigte, keine Zeit für mich zu haben.

  
An diesem Tag lernte ich auch Karin, die Maskenbildnerin kennen, da mich Rowena  kurzerhand an der Hand nahm und in ihren Wagen zog. 

„Eva ist die Freundin von Gabe, kannst du sie ein wenig verzaubern?“, lächelte sie Karin an.  
„Ja, aber echt nur dezent“, sagte ich vorsichtig, denn ich schminkte mich nie, außer Kajal.  
„Aber gerne doch“, lachte Karin und ich wurde schon auf den Stuhl platziert.  
Gut gelaunt bedankte ich mich und ging mit Rowena eine halbe Stunde später wieder zum Drehort, setzte mich in eine Ecke und verfolgte gespannt das Treiben.

 

„Pause!“, rief Gabe als sein Telefon läutete.

„Puh … anstrengend heute“, seufzte Sam und kam mit Dean zu mir.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!“, hörte ich Gabe rufen, „das hättest du mir nicht früher sagen können?“ „Ups, Probleme“, murmelte Dean und zog scharf die Luft ein.

Ich sah wie Gabe mit den Händen gestikulierte und sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr. 

In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts lieber, als ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, aber ich hielt mich zurück, denn ich wollte den Ablauf nicht stören.

Gabe warf das Telefon auf den Tisch und kam auf uns zu. „Was ist los?“, fragte Cas besorgt.

„Verdammt, eine der Statistinnen hat sich den Fuß gebrochen, das wirft den ganzen Ablauf durcheinander und kostet eine Menge Geld, ich muss mit Robert telefonieren“,  
stöhnte er genervt und ging nach draußen.

„Zur Not machst du das“, lachte John und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Geht es noch?“, fragte ich erschrocken und mein Herz blieb fast stehen, „als ob ich sowas könnte.“  


Nach ein paar Minuten kam Gabe grinsend wieder und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Robert meinte, ich soll dich mal fragen, ansonsten müssen wir überlegen was wir machen.“

„Du sollst mich … was, fragen?“, murmelte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ok, ich erkläre dir die Szene kurz“, sagte er und setzte sich neben mich.

„Es ist nur eine mini mini mini mini kleine Szene, und du musst nicht mal was sagen“, fing er an, „es geht darum, dass ein Jäger getötet wurde und eine Jäger-Bestattungs-Szene gedreht wird. Dean, Sam, Cas und die Tochter des Jägers stehen vor dem Feuer,  
Dean dreht sich zu Sam und flüstert ‚ist das seine Tochter?‘ und Cas antwortet seufzend.  
‚Ja, sie hat jetzt niemanden mehr.‘ Du siehst die Jungs an, nickst ihnen zu, drehst dich um und gehst.

Tataa!“ Lachend hob er seine Hände in die Luft. 

„Klingt ja nicht so schlimm“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend und die anderen kreischten alle begeistert durcheinander und machten mir Mut.

„Die einzige Bedingung, du musst weinen“, warf Gabe schnell noch ein und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„What? Weinen, auf Knopfdruck, mit Kameras über, unter, neben und vor mir … mit zig Augenpaaren im Rücken?!“

„Ok, Honey, wir drehen jetzt noch zwei Szenen und dann probieren wir das.“

Gabe ging wieder an die Arbeit. Für ihn war anscheinend bereits klar, dass ich das machen würde.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sah ich einen nach dem anderen an und verschiedenste Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf.

„Ok“, sagte ich schlussendlich leise und nickend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal.

„So, und jetzt suchen wir dir mal das passende Outfit“, schmunzelte Rowena, nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich zur Garderobe.  
Wir hatten auch schnell etwas gefunden. Schlichter schwarzer Rock, hellblaue Bluse,  
Stiefel und eine hellbraune Daunenjacke, denn wir drehten ja draußen.

„Das wichtigste“, sagte Chuck und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter, „schau nicht in die Kamera.“

„Sag bloß …“, kicherte ich verhalten.

„Alles klar, komm her Babe“, rief Gabe und winkte mir, „erst mal Trockentraining, und schau mich nicht an als wenn das Ende der Welt bevorstünde, wir sind alle nett.“

Er erklärte mir wo ich stehen musste, wo die anderen stehen würden, wo die Kameras waren,  
wo ich hinschauen sollte und wo nicht, und dann war es soweit.

„Ich hätte nicht gedachte, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen“, lachte Karin und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ok, Sweetie.“

Gabe stand ganz nahe bei mir, die anderen hatten sich inzwischen in Position gebracht.

„Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst und gib dann ein Zeichen, wenn du so weit bist, heb deine Hand, dann fangen wir an zu drehen und denk an was Trauriges und vergiss alle anderen, vergiss die Kameras, vergiss alles, ich weiß dass du das kannst, ich liebe dich. Alle auf Position!“

  
Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf.

_‚Vermassle es nicht! Was tust du hier? Konzentriere dich endlich!‘_

Dann drehte ich mich um, schloss die Augen und dachte an morgen. Dachte daran wie ich alle umarmen würde, dachte daran wie schwer mein Herz sein würde, da ich alle für lange Zeit nicht sehen könnte. Automatisch spürte ich die Tränen aufsteigen, spürte wie die erste meine Wange herunterlief und hob die Hand.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und starrte in das Feuer, starrte auf die eingewickelte Puppe die brannte. Ich musste mich wirklich konzentrieren. Vor dem Bildschirm wäre das mit Sicherheit leichter gewesen, aber hier … Die Stimmung war einfach anders. Aber in dem Moment war froh, dass ich so ein emotionaler Mensch war.  
Im Hintergrund hörte ich Dean und Cas reden, drehte mich langsam in ihre Richtung, blickte sie traurig an, nickte ihnen zu und drehte mich um, um wegzugehen.

„Cut!“, rief Gabe.  
„Ok, komm her, sehen wir uns das Ganze an“, sagte er und ich ging zu ihm.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und er strahlte mich an. „Das war toll“, schmunzelte er.  
Wir starrten auf den Bildschirm und plötzlich zog er scharf die Luft ein und verzog sein Gesicht.  
„Da ist ein Schatten, die Haare müssen anders“, sagte er und tippte auf den Bildschirm,  
„Karin, komm mal und dann gleich noch mal schminken.“  
„Sorry Babe, das müssen wir noch mal machen“, flüsterte er entschuldigend und ich nickte.  
„Das war stark“, sagte Dean und klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
„Alle auf die Plätze!“, rief Gabe und nickte mir zu.  
Dieses Mal ging es ganz schnell. Ich sah Gabe vor mir, der mich am Flughafen noch ein letztes Mal im Arm hielt und die Tränen fingen an zu laufen. Die kleine Szene war im Handumdrehen im Kasten.

„Vorsicht, ich mach dich sonst noch dreckig“, lachte ich, als mich Cas stürmisch umarmte.  
„Egal“, grinste dieser, „das war fantastisch, ehrlich.“

„Komm her Babe“, rief Gabe und winkte mich zu sich. Wir standen alle vor dem Bildschirm und schauten auf die paar Minuten.  
„Perfekt. Großartig“, grinste Gabe und küsste mich überschwänglich, „danke, du hat uns eine Menge Nerven erspart.“

Luzifer und Balthasar waren inzwischen auch dazu gekommen und klatschten in die Hände.  
„Weinen auf Kommando ist eines der schwierigsten Dinge beim Film“, sagte John und umarmte mich.  
„Zur Not hätten wir auch Tränenflüssigkeit da gehabt“, grinste Crowley.

„Und das habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, weil …?“, schmunzelte ich und sah Gabe an.

„Weil wir wussten, dass du das kannst.“

„Stimmt, du weißt, dass ich eine Heulsuse bin.“

„Du bist keine Heulsuse, du bist ein emotionaler und emphatischer Mensch, hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich find das schön, und das macht dich aus und ... Amen!“

„An was hast du gedacht?“, fragte Henry.

„An morgen“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

Gabriel drückte mich an sich und ich blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.

„Wenn ihr nicht noch eine traurige Szene zu drehen habt, lässt du mich bitte los!“

„So, Schluss für heute Leute, danke“, rief Gabe und klatschte in die Hände.

  
„Darauf trinken wir.“

Luzifer legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und Gabe verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss, da er noch fertigmachen musste. 

Die Flasche Wein war leer und Balthasar drehte sie.  
_‚Na toll‘_

Ich seufzte leise, aber wie hoch konnten die Chancen bei zwölf Leuten sein.  
Meine Herausforderung bestand darin, dass ich einen Freund anrufen musste um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich schwanger war. Also telefonierte ich mit Dean und er fand es auch großartig und freute sich für Gabe und mich, bis ich ihm sagte, dass der Zwerg von ihm sein.

  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Gabe später im Wohnwagen, als er den Kühlschrank aufmachte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich heute für dich kochen“, sagte ich etwas zerknirscht.

„Oh Honey“, sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm,

„ich habe einen Bärenhunger, wir machen das zusammen, ok? Und wer soll das alles essen?“

Kurzerhand steckte er immer wieder einen Finger in die süße Speise und leckte sie genüsslich ab, bis ich ihm auf die Finger klopfte.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, war das deine Ration!“

„Ich habe Lust auf eine Vorspeise“, raunte er und ich konnte gerade noch den Herd ausmachen, bevor er mich auf die Couch schubste.

„Mein kleiner neuer Stern, und ich hab dich entdeckt“, lachte er mich an.

„Du Spinner, ich hatte ja nicht mal Text“, grinste ich und streichelte ihm durch seine Haare.

„Wir sollten weitermachen, sonst wird das nichts mehr.“

Als wir satt waren, wuschen wir ab und beseitigten die gesamte Sauerei.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Nachspeise“, grinste Gabe und ich ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm die Panna Cotta heraus und stellte sie vor ihn.

„Nein“, murmelte er und stellte sie wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank, „mein Bauch ist gefüllt.“

„Du Tiger!“, grinste ich als er mich packte und auf das Bett schmiss.

 

Als wir nebeneinander lagen, und ich an den nächsten Tag dachte, wurde ich wieder traurig.

Warum konnte die Zeit nicht einfach stehenbleiben? Warum konnten wir nicht einfach zusammenbleiben? Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam sein und uns auseinanderreißen?

Ich hatte alle hier so lieb gewonnen und daran zu denken, sie für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen zu können, schnürte mein Herz zu. Gabriel legte seine Hand auf mein Herz und ich legte meine darauf.

Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Unsere Augen und Lippen sagten alles, was nötig war.

„Bist du müde?“, fragte ich Gabe und er seufzte tief.

„Ein bisschen, aber ich will nicht schlafen, es ist unser letzter Abend.“

„Gehen wir duschen, und schauen uns einen Film an?“, fragte ich lächelnd und er nickte.  


„Such was aus“, meinte er, als ich vor seiner DVD-Auswahl stand und schenkte uns ein Glas Wein ein.

„Klingt alles sehr verlockend, aber ich entscheide mich für Gerard Butler, ich liebe ihn.“

„Du tust was?“, murrte Gabriel, stellte die Weingläser auf den Tisch und kitzelte mich, bis ich nach Gnade kreischte.

„Ok, Friede … ich schwenk die weiße Fahne!“ 

Da ich ‚Gladiator‘ ohnehin schon tausend Mal gesehen hatte, war nach einiger Zeit Gabriel viel interessanter.

„Hey Sweetie, da spielt die Musik“, sagte er und deutete auf den Fernseher, während ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Gerard ist heiß, aber du bist heißer“, grinste ich und wanderte mit meiner Zunge seinen Hals entlang.

„Oh, du bist so ein Biest“, lachte er, warf mich auf den Rücken und hielt meine Arme fest.

Wir alberten so lange herum, bis wir auf den Boden plumpsten, er auf mich.

„Ahh, geh runter, du bist schwer!“, kreischte ich.

„Willst du behaupten, ich sei fett?“, fragte er mit einem schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, du bist sexy und umwerfend, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes“, kicherte ich.

Als der Film zu Ende war, schaltete er den Fernseher aus und ich drückte mich von hinten an ihn.  
Wir verschränkten die Hände ineinander und er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Ich fand es gut, dass er nicht größer war, denn so war jede Stelle, die ich küssen wollte leicht zugänglich. „Oh Babe, ich liebe dich“, raunte er und legte unsere Hände um seinen Bauch.  
Er drehte sich um und öffnete meine Bluse, strich sie mir sanft von den Schultern und bedeckte jede freigelegte Stelle meiner Haut mit Küssen, fuhr mir durch die Haare und ich schloss meine Augen.

_‚Und ab morgen sollen wir darauf wieder so lange verzichten … Wie ungerecht!‘_

„Du bist wunderschön.“

„Ausziehen und dann komm her“, kommandierte ich und lag bereits unter der Decke.

Wir versanken in unserer Leidenschaft und gaben uns alles, um in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten von diesen Momenten zehren zu können.  



	25. Chapter 25

„Ich muss noch kurz für ein, zwei Stunde rüber ans Set, ich komme wieder so schnell wie ich kann“, sagte Gabe entschuldigend und zog sich hastig an.

„Ist schon ok, ich lauf dir nicht weg.“

Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern verabschiedete ich ihn und war eigentlich ganz froh, dass er weg war, denn so konnte ich in Ruhe meine süßen Geschenke für die Gang fertig machen.

Mit einer kleinen Nachricht, die ich auf die Herzen verteilt aufschrieb, hatte ich alles im Handumdrehen fertig und stellte das vollendete Werk wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank.  

Die Jungs sollten sich ruhig ein wenig Mühe geben, darum legte ich die Botschaften wild durcheinander auf.  

_‚Ich möchte mich für die unglaublichsten, tollsten, wundervollsten und himmlischsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens bedanken, schon lange hatte ich keinen solchen Spaß mehr, und die Liebenswürdigkeit, Freundlichkeit und Wärme die ihr mir entgegengebracht habt, ist unbeschreiblich. Ihr seid so unglaublich tolle und liebevolle Menschen und ihr habt alle einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Es war genial. Danke. Ich habe euch sehr lieb. Euer Engel.‘_

„Hey Sunny“, grüßte mich Luzifer als ich beschloss ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen.

„Hallo ihr zwei.“

„Wir kommen, um euch zu fragen, ob ihr mit uns in die Stadt Mittagessen fahren wollt“, sagte Sam und lächelnd umarmte ich beide.

„Oh ja gerne, aber Gabe ist am Set und hat noch was zu tun.“

Also gingen wir von Trailer zu Trailer und sagten allen Bescheid.

Diese waren in der Ausstattung alle gleich, aber jeder hatte natürlich seine Eigenheiten.

Wir waren gerade bei Dean, da klopfte es an die offene Tür.

„Hey Gabe … mach dich fertig, wir fahren essen“, sagte Balthasar und grinsend verschwand er.

„Bin schon wieder weg.“

Chuck fuhr mit dem Kleinbus und im Restaurant hatten wir einen eigenen Raum.

„Das letzte Abendmahl“, lachte ich und erhob das Glas, „lasst uns anstoßen auf zwei wunderbare Wochen, ich möchte mich einfach nur bedanken.“

„Wir danken dir“, sagte Rowena und wir stießen alle an.

Die Stimmung war nicht so ausgelassen, wie die letzten Tage, jeder war ein wenig bedrückt. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und wir fuhren wieder zurück.  
Bevor wir uns im Set zu einem letzten Umtrunk verabredeten, packte ich meine sieben Sachen.

 

„Schau mal her Gabe“, sagte ich, als ich vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand.

„Wow, das sieht ja lecker aus, alles meins?“, grinste er mit leuchtenden Augen, als er die vielen Teller sah.

„Für jeden eines. Es stehen Namen drauf und außerdem eine kleine Botschaft, ihr könnt es dann zusammen puzzeln, wenn ich weg bin“, lachte ich und er nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ja, ich werde dafür sorgen.“

„Falls ich was vergessen habe, halt es in Ehren“, flüsterte ich mit feuchten Augen.

„Komm her zu mir“, sagte er und umarmte mich.

„An etwas Schönes zu denken in einem traurigen Moment, ist nicht so einfach, als an etwas Trauriges zu denken in einem schönen Moment“, murmelte ich mit einem Seufzen.  

„Ok, ist vielleicht eine etwas unorthodoxe Methode, aber ich versuch einfach mal.“

Mit diesen Worten warf er mich auf das Bett und kitzelte mich. Er kitzelte mich so lange bis ich meine Traurigkeit etwas vergessen hatte. Und dann küssten wir uns, lange, innig, zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er in mein Ohr.

„Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und sah auf die Uhr, „wir sollten langsam aufbrechen.“

„Ok Honey“, erwiderte er und zog mich auf die Beine.

Gabe nahm mir die Taschen ab und wir schlossen die Tür hinter uns. Mit sehr schwerem Herzen machte ich mich auf zu den anderen.

 

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Cas, der auf einmal hinter mir stand, als ich meine Dosen zusammenpackte.

„Geht schon, danke“, murmelte ich und biss mir so sehr auf die Zunge um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Komm her zu mir“, sagte er und öffnete seine Arme.

Ich drückte ihn fest an mich, kniff die Augen zu und hielt die Luft an.

„Atmen“, lachte er und ich seufzte tief aus, begleitete von einem unterdrückten Schluchzen.

Er sah mich mit seinen tief blauen Augen an und wischte mir mit dem Daumen zwei Tränen weg.

Meine Stimmung besserte sich wieder etwas, als wir beieinandersaßen und quatschte und lachten, doch die Zeit verging viel zu schnell.

„Wir müssen langsam aufbrechen“, sagte Gabe und drückte meine Hand.

„Ok, fahren wir“, sagte Henry und stand auf.

„Leute, seid mir nicht böse, aber wenn ihr alle mitkommt, wird es nur noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist.“

„Komm her Sunny“, sagte Luzifer und zog mich in seine Arme, „grüß die Heimat.“

Und die Tränen liefen schon über mein Gesicht.    
Einer nach dem anderen nahm mich in eine feste und liebevolle Umarmung und flüsterte mir Worte zu, die mich glücklich, aber auch gleichzeitig so unglaublich traurig machten.

Es war eine tolle Zeit und ich nahm viele Erinnerungen mit nach Hause.

Erinnerungen, die mir die Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Wiedersehen verkürzen würden.

„Ok Leute“, sagte ich und räusperte mich, als ich wieder eine Stimme hatte die nicht sofort wieder wegbrach, „danke für alles.“

„Mach es gut Engel, bis bald. Wir lieben dich. Bleib so wie du bist“, rief mir Chuck noch nach und Gabe und ich verschwanden winkend aus der Tür.

 

Wir saßen schweigend im Taxi. Gabe hielt meine Hand und streichelte mir meine stummen Tränen fort.

Als ich mich wieder im Griff hatte, checkte ich ein. Alles war verstaut, nun hieß es wieder warten.

„Den Flughafen kenne ich noch nicht, lass uns ein wenig herumlaufen.“

„Klar“, kam es von Gabe und er nahm mich an der Hand.

Wir gingen in ein paar Läden, tranken Kaffee und küssten uns fast ununterbrochen.

„Wir sollten schön langsam zum Terminal gehen“, sagte ich und drückte seine Hand.

Er nickte. Und wie es der Teufel wollte, wurde auch schon mein Flug aufgerufen.

„Komm her“ sagte er leise und drückte mich fest an sich.

Die Tränen ließen sich nicht zurückhalten und auch wenn ich dachte ich könnte gar keine mehr haben, stets kamen wieder neue.

„Honey, ich liebe dich, melde dich wenn du gelandet bist und einen warmen und lieben Gruß an Daheim.“

Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange, er lehnte sich seufzend dagegen und schloss die Augen.

Gabe küsste sanft ein paar meiner Tränen weg, dann berührten sich unsere Zungen noch ein letztes Mal. „Ich liebe dich Romeo, wir sehen uns“, schluchzte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
Ein letztes Mal sah er mich mit feuchten Augen traurig an und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Wir wollten einander nicht loslassen, und doch wurde es Zeit.

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_ ‘

Ein paar Minuten später saß ich im Flugzeug und manches Mal wünschte ich, ich hätte ein bisschen mehr Selbstbeherrschung.

 _‚Auf Wiedersehen Amerika, ich schwöre, ich war nicht das letzte Mal hier_ …

Lächelnd drehte ich an meinem Ring. Ich war verlobt. Und das, mit so einem unglaublich romantischen Heiratsantrag, den man sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte.  
Ich war so glücklich, dass man es schwer in Worte fassen konnte.  
Und nun folgte wieder eine Bewährungsprobe. Eine Probe, die mich schon oft Mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Ich würde wieder arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten, und den Tag herbeisehnen, an dem wir uns endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnten.

_‚Ich liebe dich Gabriel‘_

Das waren meine letzten Gedanken, bevor mich die Müdigkeit übermannte.

 

Als ich gelandet war, stellte ich die Uhrzeit auf meiner Uhr um und fragte mich, was meine Freunde in Amerika gerade machten.  

Beim Gedanken daran musste ich grinsen. Denn theoretisch sagten Gabe und ich uns vor nur drei Stunden auf Wiedersehen. Der Rest der Zeit war in einem schwarzen Loch verschwunden.

Ich streckte mich kurz, holte mir einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten und setzte mich in die Abflughalle.

Dann nahm ich mein Handy und öffnete das Video, das mir Rowena geschickt hatte.  
„Hey“, riefen alle durcheinander. Sie waren alle bei Gabe im Trailer versammelt, dicht aneinander gedrängt und überall stand mein Dessert herum. „Danke, voll lecker“, grinste Dean mit vollem Mund. Rowena schwenkte ihr Handy, damit alle hineinwinken konnten.  
„So, du sollst dabei sein wenn wir uns hier zum Affen machen“, lachte Chuck und alle begannen die Herzen zu sortieren, zu suchen, durcheinander zu reden, bis dann nach einigen Augenblicken etwas Sinnvolles zusammengekommen war. „Ich denke wir haben es“, sagte Rowena und begann zu lesen.

„Ich möchte mich für die unglaublichsten, tollsten, wundervollsten und himmlischsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens bedanken, schon lange hatte ich keinen solchen Spaß mehr, und die Liebenswürdigkeit, Freundlichkeit und Wärme die ihr mir entgegengebracht habt, ist unbeschreiblich. Ihr seid so unglaublich tolle und liebevolle Menschen und ihr habt alle einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Es war genial. Danke. Ich habe euch sehr lieb. Euer Engel.“

„Ohh“, riefen alle durcheinander, und schmissen Küsschen in die Kamera.

„Wundervoll, danke“, lächelte Chuck mit feuchten Augen.

‚Hey mein Liebling, ich bin gelandet, alles ok, ich liebe dich. Kiss‘, schrieb ich Gabriel.  
Und an Rowena: ‚Danke für das Video. Bin gut angekommen. Alles Liebe. Gruß an alle. Kiss.‘

Schnell trank ich den Kaffee aus und rief ein Taxi, denn ich wollte nur noch nach Hause.

  
Alsbald ich meine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte, schmiss ich die Taschen in den Gang und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen. Einerseits war ich ziemlich müde, aber andererseits total aufgekratzt.

Dann piepste mein Handy: ‚Hey mein Engel, ich vermisse dich. Gabe. Kiss.‘  
Seufzend fotografierte ich mein Bett und schrieb dazu:  
‚Hier ist es auch ziemlich leer ohne dich. Kiss.‘

Dann begann ich erst mal auszupacken, Wäsche zu waschen und fand einen Brief  
von Gabe. Wehmütig seufzend strich ich vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern über das Papier.

  
_‚Mein liebster Engel ..._  
_Die folgenden Zeilen versuche ich Dir aus ganzem Herzen zu schreiben, auch wenn ich weiß,_  
_dass Worte niemals das ausdrücken können, was ein Mensch fühlt._  
_Meine Gefühle und Emotionen für Dich sind viel zu groß, viel zu vielfältig, als dass ich sie in einfache Worte verpacken könnte._  
_Dennoch fällt es mir bedeutend leichter, sie in Ruhe aufzuschreiben,_  
_fern von Deiner Anwesenheit, die mich alles vergessen und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen lässt._  
_Seitdem Du in mein Leben getreten bist, hat sich alles verändert. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass jemand meine Gedanken - und Gefühlswelt so durcheinanderbringen könnte …_  
_Euphorie, Leidenschaft und Faszination, wie ich sie bei keinem anderen Menschen erlebt habe._

_Immer wenn ich Dich sehe rast die Achterbahn in meinem Inneren erneut los._  
Jedes Wort, jede Geste und jedes Lächeln zwischen uns ist wie ein bekanntes Liebesspiel und doch so völlig neu für mich. Ich merkte schnell, dass Du anders warst. Und zwar anders für mich, weil ich glaube, dass wir zusammen etwas ganz Besonderes sind.  
Ob ich an Seelenverwandtschaft glaube? Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ich mit Dir zusammen bin,  _fühlt es sich vertraut und richtig an._

_Ich hoffe, dass auch ich so jemand Besonderes für Dich bin oder jemals sein kann._  
_Heute weiß ich, dass ich ohne Dich nicht mehr sein will. Du hast mir weitaus mehr gegeben,_  
_als sich ein Mensch wünschen kann. Ich danke dem Schicksal, Gott oder dem Zufall, dass unsere Wege sich gekreuzt haben. Manchmal stellte ich mir vor, wie mein Leben aussähe, wären wir uns nicht begegnet. Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, schließe ich die Augen und sehe Dein Gesicht._

 _Denn ich will nichts anderes, keine Welt ohne Dich und nicht einmal den Gedanken daran._ _  
Über die Liebe wusste ich nicht sehr viel. Das weiß ich, seitdem ich Dich traf. Ich dachte davor, es sei ein unwahrscheinlich tolles Gefühl. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass es die bedingungslose Bindung an einen Menschen ist, der einem jeden Tag Glück ins Herz bringt._

 _Auch wenn wir so weit voneinander getrennt sind, bist du immer in meinem Herzen._ _  
Ich danke Dir für jeden Tag mit mir. Danke dass du mich liebst._

 _Ich liebe Dich. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._ _  
Für immer der deine. Gabriel.‘_

  
Wie ein Wasserfall liefen die Tränen über mein Gesicht, denn so etwas Romantisches hatte mir bisher noch nie jemand geschrieben. Kurzerhand griff ich zu meinem Handy und hielt dann einen Moment inne.  Bei Gabe war es bereits 2 Uhr morgens und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken,  so verschob ich den Vorsatz ihm zu schreiben, auf später.

Also entschloss ich mich dazu, den Tag mit meiner Familie zu verbringen.  

Am Abend begann ich, meine gesamten Fotos anzuschauen, zu sortieren und einzuordnen.

Bei einigen musste ich lachen, bei anderen fast weinen vor Sehnsucht und Wehmut.

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht bei mir …  

 

*Ding Ding*

Als ich das Bild sah, das sich mir bot, wusste ich im ersten Moment nicht ob ich lachen sollte, aber im selben Augenblick zerriss es mein Herz, als ich meinen Liebsten sah, der traurig in den Bildschirm winkte.

„Hey Honey …“  
Gabe saß inmitten lauter Papier und hatte alle meine Umschläge aufgerissen.

„Oh mein Gott, Gabe was hast du gemacht?“, fragte ich erschrocken und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Na ja“, fing er an, „ich war traurig … und sehr einsam … und brauchte Motivation … und mir geht es schlecht … und ich kann nicht schlafen …“  
Mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte ich den Kopf und musste lächeln.

„Das was du alles gemacht hast … du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben“, stammelte er und war sichtlich gerührt, „danke, das ist das Wundervollste, was jemals jemand für mich getan hat.  
Das wollte ich dir nur kurz sagen und jetzt lasse ich dich schlafen, du bist bestimmt müde Babe.“

„Ich liebe dich … und pack die Umschläge weg.“


	26. Chapter 26

*Ding Ding*

Sam schnappte sich den Laptop und ging durch den Aufenthaltsraum im Set.

„Aufpassen, mir wird noch schwindelig“, schmunzelte ich.

Und dann sah ich auch die anderen, die mir zuwinkten und durcheinander redeten.

„Wir müssen dir was zeigen“, sagte Rowena und winkte Sam mit dem Zeigefinger heran.

Auf einer großen Leinwand hatten sie alle meine Herzen aufgeklebt.

„Schaut toll aus“, grinste ich und hob meinen Daumen.

„Und deine Panna Cotta erst …“, sagte Chuck und drängte sich ins Bild, leckte sich über seine Lippen. 

„Leute wo bleibt ihr?“, rief Gabe und kam zum Laptop. „Hey Honey, was geht?“ 

„Alles was nicht angewachsen ist.“

„So, alle auf die Plätze und Videochat beenden“, grinste er und warf mir eine Kussmund zu.

„Uiui, ihr habt ja einen strengen Boss“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ja, ist manchmal ein ziemlicher Mistkerl“, lachte Dean.

„Das hab ich gehört!“, rief Gabe beim Hinausgehen.

  
Die Tage vergingen, die Wochen vergingen … ich hatte fast jeden Tag Kontakt mit irgendjemandem von der Gang, mit Gabe sowieso, Twitter, Facebook …  
Aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe. Ich vermisste sie alle so sehr.

  
„Hey Gabe“, lachte ich als ich ihn am Bildschirm sah, „mein Chef meinte, ich soll im April noch mal zwei Wochen Urlaub machen, bevor der Stress losgeht, und dich fragen was du davon hältst?“

„Sweetie“, rief er erfreut und tanzte mit dem Laptop durch den Raum, „das wäre sensationell.“ Er nahm seinen Kalender zur Hand und blätterte.

„Ihr kommt im April nach Frankfurt auf eine Convention, stimmt das?“

„In der Tat …. 8. bis 10.“, sagte er und vertiefte sich wieder in den Kalender, „wie weit ist das denn von dir entfernt?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich schätze mal ca 450 km, gut eine Stunde Flug.“

„Wäre machbar und wir alle werden uns wieder drei tolle Tage auf der Convention machen“, lachte er und drückte seine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich telefoniere gleich morgen mit Robert, aber ich weiß, dass das schon klar geht, und wenn nicht, dann werden alle schon so lange auf ihn einreden, bis er ja sagt.

Aber glaube mir, du stehst bei ihm hoch im Kurs.“

„Ok, dann wäre nur noch eine Sache zu klären … willst du mich nur die drei Tage sehen, oder könntest du dir vorstellen mich die gesamten zwei Wochen am Hals zu haben?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Hm … warte kurz“, murmelte er und blätterte mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, „Vegas mit meiner Masseurin kann ich verschieben. Urma, meine Sekretärin wird allerdings ziemlich angepisst sein, wenn ich unser Date absage, ich habe sie schon einmal versetzt, wegen der Kleinen aus der Requisitenabteilung … Hast du mir im Ernst jetzt diese blöde Frage gestellt?“, sagte er dann schockiert, worauf ich einen halben Lachanfall bekam „natürlich will ich dich in deinem ganzen Urlaub beanspruchen, und das meine ich wortwörtlich!“

„Gut, dann stell ich ein Programm zusammen, ich will dir mein Land zeigen.“

Geistesabwesend blätterte er wieder im Kalender.

„Gabe?“, winkte ich, aber er reagierte nicht, „Gabriel?!“

„Noch 23 Tage“, strahlte er und küsste den Bildschirm.  

  
*Ding Ding*

... und ein aufgeregter Cas, Chuck, Dean, Sam, Rowena und Crowley kreischten durcheinander:

„Ahh ... wir haben es gerade von Robert erfahren ... wir freuen uns auf Deutschland und auf dich!“

„Die Post arbeitet sehr schnell“, lachte ich und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen. _‚Mist!‘_

 

*Ding Ding*

„Noch 12 Tage!“

„Hey Cas“, antwortete ich und stellte den Laptop auf den Tisch, denn ich war gerade beim Bügeln.

„Hey, meine Kleine“, schmunzelte er.

„Sag mal, Luzifer ist doch dabei, oder?“

„Ja, zu 99,9 %, wieso?“

„Nur so, er hat ja Geburtstag. Ich freue mich echt total, dass ich wieder dabei sein darf.“

„Hast du schon gesehen, wie oft das Video auf YouTube geklickt worden ist?“

„Ja, knapp 113 000 mal“, lachte ich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Bekommst du da drüben überhaupt was mit?“  

„Bis jetzt hat mich noch niemand auf der Straße angeredet“, lachte ich mit einem Schulterzucken, „was man halt so auf Facebook und Twitter liest.“

Die Meute hatte mir eingetrichtert, nicht immer alle zu lesen, denn alle wussten mittlerweile, dass ich ein ziemlich sensibler Mensch war und ja … jeder hatte Angst, dass ich mir das zu Herzen nehmen würde, sollte ich einen schlechten Kommentar lesen.

Recht hatten sie, aber die Neugier war manchmal einfach stärker. Aber bis jetzt war nichts Negatives dabei.

„Also, die Fans fragen schon ab und zu zB. warum man euch nicht zusammen sieht“, antwortete Cas und machte auf Geheimnisvoll.

„Ja?“, fragte ich, hob die Augenbrauen und wartete gespannt, dass er weiterredete.

„Wir sagen dann meistens, dass du ein Engel bist und selten auf die Erde herunterkommst,  und Gabriel ein Engel im Zeugenschutzprogramm ist und nicht mehr  
in den Himmel darf“, lachte er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Ihr seid unmöglich“, erwiderte ich und lachte mit.

  
*Ding Ding*

„Hey Gabe“, grinste ich in den Bildschirm. „Honey, es tut mir leid, aber aus unserem Urlaub wird nichts“, sagte er ernst in die Kamera.

„Du verarschst mich doch“, erwiderte ich schockiert und traurig.

„Die Convention ist abgesagt und ich habe Termine über Termine. Sorry Babe.“

Er klang wirklich enttäuscht, machte ein dementsprechendes Gesicht und ich kaufte ihm das voll ab. 

Nach einer halben Minute, ewig dauernden 30 Sekunden in denen mir das Herz zuschnürte, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ja, verarscht“, lachte er, „ich freue mich auf dich, ich liebe dich, es ist alles geregelt.“

„Das hat ein großes, sehr großes, riesen großes Nachspiel“, sagte ich erleichtert und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Vorspiel wäre mir lieber“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du kleiner Bastard, na warte“, sagte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
_‚Schauspieler‘_

„Was hat er schon wieder angestellt?“, hörte ich John fragen, bevor er mit Chuck und Jody im Bildschirm auftauchte.

„Gabe ist Gabe, das sagt schon alles“, kicherte sie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, worauf sie einen vernichtenden Blick von ihm einfing. 

„So raus hier“, kreischte Gabriel und fuchtelte mit den Händen, „ihr stört!“

Chuck lachte und die drei winkte mir zu: „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen.“ 

„Endlich alleine“, sagte er, leckte verführerisch seine Lippen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Du Spinner hör auf!“, lachte ich, wusste aber, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde sich nackt auszuziehen, auch wenn die anderen anwesend waren.

„Ist Samenstau eigentlich tödlich?“, fragte er ernst und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„So etwas gibt es nicht.“

„Ok, Babe, ich muss noch arbeiten, wir hören uns, ich liebe dich!“

  
Ich war gerade dabei die Torte für Luzifer fertigzumachen …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabe lächelnd.

„Hey, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in meine Arme zu schließen“, grinste ich zurück.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er und drückte seine Nase gegen den Bildschirm.

„Das was ich kann.“

„Stell dich nicht unter den Scheffel, du kannst noch viel mehr!“ 

„Sag mal“, murmelte ich, während ich die Creme einstrich, „wie machen wir das morgen? Der Flughafen wird sicher voller Fans sein, soll ich gleich ins Hotel fahren?“

„What?!“, rief er schockiert und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „du willst mich noch länger warten lassen?“

„Na ja, … keine Ahnung“, sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sobald du mich siehst, ist dein erster Weg zu mir, alles klar?“

„Aye Sir“, schmunzelte ich und salutierte.

„Du gehörst zu mir, und das soll jeder sehen, ja? Ich liebe dich“, lächelte er, „wir haben dort eine halbe Stunde Autogramme und Fotos und dann fahren wir alle gemeinsam ins Hotel.“

„Alles klar, machen wir so“, flüsterte ich, noch aufgeregter als vorher.

„Unsere Bodyguards wissen Bescheid, sag dass du zu mir gehörst, das Codewort ist Engel“, erwiderte er ernst.

„Im Ernst, es gibt einen Code?“, sagte ich gespielt schockiert.

„Was denkst du denn?“, antwortete er todernst.  

„Gut, ich muss das fertigmachen, wir schreiben morgen, ich liebe dich, bye Gabe“, sagte ich und schloss den Laptop.


	27. Chapter 27

_‚Brother let me be your shelter_  
_I'll never leave you all alone_  
_I can be the one you call_  
_When you're low …‘_

Ich trällerte unter der Dusche fröhlich vor mich hin, ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte und schloss dann die Türe hinter mir.

 

Mittlerweile kannte ich die Prozedur am Flughafen und es würde auch sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich das machen musste.

Am späten Vormittag landete ich in Frankfurt und bekam eine Nachricht von Gabriel:

‚Hey Honey, bist du schon da? Wir landen in einer halben Stunde. Gruß von allen. Kiss.‘

‚Bin vor ein paar Minuten angekommen, freue mich. Kiss‘

_‚Gott, so viele Leute!‘_

Ich versuchte mich irgendwie durchzuquetschen und erntete einige böse Blicke.

Und dann kamen sie. Die Bodyguards schirmten sie gut ab. Gabe sah mich und ich sah Gabe.  
Wie hatte ich das Strahlen dieser Augen vermisst und sofort hatte ich wieder Herzklopfen und eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Er deutete mir nach vorne zu kommen und nachdem ich mir ein paar blaue Flecke eingefangen hatte, zog mich Gabe einfach an der Hand zu sich.

„Und wer beschützt mich, ich wäre beinahe gefressen worden!“

„Oh Honey“, raunte er mir ins Ohr während wir weiter gingen und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille, „endlich hab ich dich wieder, ich hab dich so vermisst.“  

Ich fand das trotzdem alles furchtbar aufregend. Wahrscheinlich war es das 5000. Mal, dass sie alle das machten, aber immer lächelnd, souverän, professionell ...

Klar wurden sie dafür bezahlt, aber trotzdem war es nicht selbstverständlich.

„Sorry, aber wir haben einen Zeitplan aber wir werden das alles nachholen, versprochen“, sagte er entschuldigend.

„Kein Problem, verstehe ich schon.“

 

Nur zuzusehen, das war für mich schon toll. Und dann kam wirklich ein kleines Mädchen auf mich zu und wollte ein Autogramm von mir. Von mir?! Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Gabe, der sich halb tot lachte und dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick von mir ein.

Er stieß Chuck an und auch ein paar andere schauten auf und grinsten.  
Schmunzelnd beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und erklärte ihr, dass ich in der Serie nicht mitspielte.

Gabe kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss. „Du gehörst jetzt dazu und jetzt gib der Kleinen ein Autogramm, hier hast du eine Karte“, sagte er und er schob mir eine Karte mit dem Logo zu.  
Die Kleine war glücklich, und ich hatte rote Wangen. Das war schon ein wenig peinlich.

„So Leute, los geht’s“, rief einer der Veranstalter und die letzten Autogramme und Fotos wurden gemacht. Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir im Bus und dann wurde erst einmal kurz begrüßt.

„Die Kleine war ja süß“, rief Crowley von hinten. Ich lachte und kniete mich auf den Sitz.

„Nächstes Mal beim Flaschendrehen, wenn ihr mich fragt, was mein peinlichstes Erlebnis war, das steht ganz oben auf der Liste.“

„In einer Stunde, Treffpunkt im Green Room“, schrie John und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

„Einen Moment noch, ich muss noch schnell in die Küche“, sagte ich zu Gabriel.

„Honey, du hast Urlaub, und du arbeitest hier nicht“, lachte er und ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich muss was abliefern“, grinste ich und zog ihn mit mir.

„Hey“, sagte ich zu einem der Köche und gab ihm zwei Tortenkartons, „könnt ihr die bitte für mich bis morgen ins Kühlhaus stellen?“

„Was ist da drin?“, fragte mich Gabe. „Neugierige Leute sterben früh“, lachte ich.

„So jetzt komm aber endlich“, jammerte er und wir liefen schon fast auf das Zimmer.

Küssend stolperten wir in den Raum, er warf die Türe mit seinem Fuß zu und eilig zogen wir uns aus, fast ohne unsere Lippen voneinander zu lösen.

„… dich so vermisst …“, stöhnte ich, während ich eine heiße feuchte Spur über seinen Hals zog.  

„Und ich dich erst, könnte dich auffressen“, raunte er und schubste mich auf das Bett.

Endlich durfte ich wieder seine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren, die mir Gänsehaut bescherte. Seine Küsse schmecken, die mir ein warmes Kribbeln bescherten. In seine Augen sehen, die wieder dieses liebevolle, aber auch verschmitzte Funkeln hatten und seine Stimme nahe an meinem Ohr hören, die mich erschaudern ließ.

Der Sex war heiß, schnell und längst überfällig.

„Duschen, zack zack“, rief ich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Können wir nicht hierbleiben?“, seufzte er und hob sich widerwillig.

„Du eröffnest die Show, ich glaube kaum dass das geht“, lachte ich.

  
„So, jetzt mal eine offizielle Begrüßung“, grinste Dean, zog mich in seine Arme, „schön, dass du da bist.“

Billy schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und deutete zu Gabe und Chuck, dass es an der Zeit wäre.

Hinter dem Vorhang hörten wir auch schon die ganzen Leute, die Platz genommen hatten und gespannt warteten. Natürlich wollte ich mir das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen und stellte mich an den Seitenrand und schaute zu. Als ich Gabe so auf der Bühne umher flitzen sah, singend, tanzend, redend und Spaß machend, verliebte ich mich gleich noch um einiges mehr in ihn.

Ich habe diese Schauspieler noch nie genervt oder frustriert erlebt, egal ob vor oder hinter der Bühne, vor oder hinter der Kamera … bewundernswert.

Auch wenn sie alle oft wie kleine Kinder rüberkamen, die nur Blödsinn im Kopf hatten, hatte ich sie auch als Menschen kennengelernt, mit denen man reden konnte. Die das Alter und die Reife hatten, um sich auch mit anderen Themen auseinanderzusetzen.  
Und ich wusste, und das ließen sie mich immer wieder spüren, dass ich mit all meinen Sorgen oder Problemen zu jedem einzelnen kommen konnte, auch wenn sie tausende Kilometer entfernt waren, und das machte mich so dankbar und glücklich.

Freunde, Familie, die sich gegenseitig stützten und aufbauten, und ich war ein Teil davon.

  
Der Saal war nicht voll besetzt und ich entschloss mich, mich auf einen der freien Plätze zu setzten.  
_‚Nicht, dass Gabe noch auf blöde Gedanken kommt, mich am Rand stehen_ _sieht und auf die Bühne zerrt‘_ _  
_

Gabe hatte mich nicht gesehen, aber dafür Chuck und nickte mir zu.

Er tuschelte mit Gabe und dieser sagte dann ins Mikro, in meine Richtung.

„Der Rotschopf in der …“, und er zählte, „5. Reihe der sich gerade auf den Platz geschlichen hat, aufstehen!“

_‚Nicht dein Ernst Gabe!‘_

„Komm doch mal zu mir“, grinste er und winkte mich mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich.

Ich stand auf und ergab mich meinem Schicksal.

„Kalte Finger, bist du nervös?“, fragte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Nein“, grinste ich und er schob mir einen Stuhl zurecht.

„Hast du eine Frage an uns?“, fragte Chuck und hielt mir das Mikro unter die Nase.

_‚Das spiel ich mit‘_

„Nein, … ich bin wegen Luzifer hier“, sagte ich todernst.

„Oh!“, rief Gabe und griff sich auf sein Herz, „du lässt dich mit dem Satan ein, wo du einen Engel haben kannst?“

Das Publikum lachte. Ich schaute ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?“, fragte Gabe weiter.

„Mal sehen“, grinste ich und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Oh, mein Herz“, seufzte er fassungslos, griff sich noch mal an das Herz und hielt sich dann seinen Handrücken vor die Augen, „du kannst gehen, aber hinter die Bühne, ich komme gleich.“ 

Mit einem Klaps auf meinen Hintern verabschiedete er mich.

„So ein freches Ding“, hörte ich ihn noch zu Chuck sagen und alle lachten.

Dann kündigte er Amara an und verschwand zu mir hinter die Bühne.

„Hey, wo kommst du denn her?“, lachte Rowena.

„Gabe hat mich der Bühne verwiesen“, sagte ich und er hörte das.

„Du bist mir eine … gefällt mir“, lachte er und küsste mich.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte John wissen.

Luzifer war nicht in der Nähe, also erzählten er und Chuck die Geschichte.

„Und da draußen haben jetzt einige Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern“, lachte Gabe.

  
Meg, Claire, Jody und Donna zogen mich beiseite.

„Sag mal, habt ihr eigentlich schon mal über die Hochzeit geredet?“, fragte mich Donna.

„Ähm … nein … nicht wirklich“, sagte ich schulterzuckend, „aber ich schätze das werden wir im Urlaub besprechen.“

„Aber eingeladen werden wir schon“, lachte Donna und ich nickte grinsend.

„Davon könnt ihr ausgehen. Es ist ja keine normale Hochzeit“, sagte ich und machte Anführungszeichen  in die Luft, „ich meine, normal hoffentlich schon, aber wir müssen ja erst einmal klären, wo wir feiern, in Österreich, Amerika, zweimal? Unser Aufenthalt, das wird alles nicht so einfach, schätze ich.“

„Da hast du schon recht“, seufzte Meg, „aber ihr liebt euch, ihr bekommt das schon hin.“

„Ja, das tun wir, denn eine Fernbeziehung auf Dauer eine echte Zerreißprobe“, erwiderte ich.

„Hauptsache wir werden früh genug benachrichtigt“, lachte Claire, „und wenn du Fragen hast, Hilfe brauchst, was immer … du weißt, dass alle für dich da sind.“

„Ich weiß, ich danke euch“, lächelte ich und drückte ihre Hand.

„Frauengespräche? Stör ich?“, fragte Gabe der auf mich zu kam.

„Alles geklärt“, schmunzelte ich und blickte in die Runde.

„Na dann habt ihr nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch mein Baby entführe.“

„Klar“, sagte ich und stand auf. Ich umarmte die vier noch einmal und ging mit Gabe.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich ihn. „Nichts, ich wollte nur wieder mal deine Lippen spüren, es ist schon wieder viel zu lange her“, grinste er und küsste mich, fern ab vom Geschehen.

Nach einer langen Partie UNO mit immer wechselnden Mitspielern sah ich mir noch kurz die Ladies im Saal an, bis ich von Gabriel eine Nachricht bekam.

‚Garderobe 8. Sofort. Kiss.‘

„Hallo Fremder“, lachte ich, machte die Tür auf und schloss ab.

„Komm her und rede nicht so viel“, raunte er und zog mich in seine Arme.

Wir waren grad dabei uns zu küssen und ich stand schon im BH vor ihm, da klingelte sein Telefon.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, stöhnte er und hob ab.

„Gabe wo bist du? Wir brauchen dich beim Proben. Komm in den Raum hinter der Küche und bring Eva mit und sucht Dean“, hörte ich Chuck sagen.

„Ja Daddy, wir kommen gleich“, sagte Gabe ein kleines bisschen genervt.

„Komm schon, sei nicht sauer“, lachte ich und zog mich wieder an, „du darfst heute Nacht beenden, womit du angefangen hast, und denk an rosa Einhörner.“

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.“

  
Für mich war es eine der schönsten Dinge, mit den Jungs zu singen.

Und die Bestätigung der anderen, gab mir noch den gewissen extra Kick.

„Ok, Feierabend“, meinte Jason schließlich und packte die Gitarre weg.

  
„Endlich allein“, grinste ich und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen.

„Hey, was ist mit mir?“, lachte er und kniete sich über mich.

„Ok“, schmunzelte ich, „du darfst bleiben.“

„Ich darf … bleiben?“, fragte er gespielt schockiert und begann mich zu kitzeln.

„Bitte Gnade“, stöhnte ich und versuchte mich zu befreien.

„Ok“, sagte er und hob die Hände vor die Brust, „bin wieder brav.“

„Komm her“, sagte ich verführerisch und zog ihn zu mir herunter.

„Oh Honey, liebe dich“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Meine Hände schlüpften unter sein Shirt und streichelten seine Rücken.

„Hm…“, stöhnte ich zufrieden, während ich ihn von seinem Oberteil befreite, mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Brust entlang glitt und die Brustwarzen streichelte.

„Gott …“, keuchte er und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Der hat damit gar nichts zu tun“, lächelte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Gabriel fuhr mir durch die Haare und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe meiner Bluse. Er kniete noch immer über mir und leckte über seine Lippen, als er sich seine Beute betrachtete.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“, fragte ich und mein Herz klopfte schneller.

„Ja das tut es, sehr sogar, du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte er.

Diese Worte durchzuckten mich wie ein Blitz und eine bekannte Wärme schlich durch meine Eingeweide.

Dann rutschte er weiter hinunter und ich ließ mir von ihm die restliche Kleidung ausziehen.

Unglaublich zärtlich begann er meinen ganzen Körper zu streicheln und mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
Ich schloss die Augen, genoss das prickelnde Gefühl und er nahm sich was er wollte und gab mir was ich brauchte.


	28. Chapter 28

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt ihr runter?“, rief Chuck.

„Guten Morgen, sind schon unterwegs“, schrie ich zurück, „du musst noch schnell mitkommen, ich brauch dich“, ich nahm seine Hand.

„Huh, wohin?“, grinste Gabriel versaut und wackelte mir den Augenbrauen.

„Nicht was du schon wieder denkst“, lachte ich und schlug ihm leicht auf seinen Hintern.

Wir schlichen uns in die Hotelküche, wo ich die Torte, Messer, Teller und Gabeln holte.

„Wow die schaut ja toll aus“, staunte Gabe und leckte sich die Lippen.

Mit geschickten Handgriffen setzte ich die Torte zusammen und steckte obenauf ein paar Kerzen.

„Ok, schau mal ob das Geburtstagskind überhaupt schon da ist“, sagte ich und schubste Gabe in den Speisesaal. „Wer?“, fragte er erstaunt.

„Gabriel, Luzifer hat Geburtstag“, sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Weiß ich doch“, lachte er und warf mir einen Kussmund zu.

Ich zündete die Kerzen an und Gabe kam wieder. „Alles klar, alle da.“

„Dann los“, sagte ich und er hielt mir die Tür auf.

 

„Happy Birthday to you …“, fing ich an und nach und nach stimmten dann alle mit ein, „Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday lieber Luzifer … Happy Birthday to you“

„Ohh!“, rief er und die Rührung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Ausblasen und wünsch dir etwas“, sagte ich als ich vor ihm stand, „und schnell, die ist schwer.“

„Wow, welch eine Überraschung, ich danke dir“, sagte er, pustete die Kerzen aus und ich konnte schnell noch die Torte abstellen, bevor er mich stürmisch umarmte.

„Und da ja im April noch ein paar Geburtstagskinder sind, ist die Torte größer ausgefallen aber vorgratulieren bringt Unglück“, lachte ich und nickte den anderen drei zu.

„Mach du weiter Sunny, es sollen ja schließlich alle ein Stück bekommen“, grinste er und gab mir das Messer.

„Aha, deshalb die Anspielung gestern mit Luzi auf der Bühne“, sagte Chuck und lachte mich an..

„Immer für eine Überraschung gut, unsere liebe Eva“, lachte Henry und ich nickte grinsend.

„Und schmecken tut sie auch“, erwiderte Dean mit vollem Mund und alle lachten.

„Was soll das heißen?“, sagte ich ernst und kniff die Augen zusammen, „hattest du Zweifel?“ „Niemals“, lachte er und schob sich den nächsten Bissen in den Mund .

  
Das Panel von den drei sah ich mir wieder aus der Ferne an und bemerkte, dass Gabe einen Grund suchte, mich auf die Bühne zu holen, denn er warf mir immer Blicke zu.

„Stimmt es, dass Luzifer heute Geburtstag hat?“, fragte ein Mädchen.

„Ja“, sagte John, „wir haben heute schon lecker Torte gegessen, die Gabes bezaubernde Verlobte gemacht hat.“ Mit diesen Worten winkte er in meine Richtung und ich winkte automatisch zurück.

Alle verdrehten wieder die Köpfe und reckten sich. „Komm rauf zu uns Honey.“  
Ich atmete durch und dann hatte ich es akzeptiert. Das war jetzt mein Leben und ich lächelte ihn an als er mich zu sich hochholte und kurz küsste. Blitzlichtgewitter.

„Setzt dich doch“, sagte Gabe und Chuck schob mir mit einem Lächeln den Stuhl zurecht.

„Wer hat eine Frage an meine Süße?“, sagte er ins Mikrofon.

„Seit wann seid ihr verlobt?“, fragte ein Fan.

„Knapp 3 ½ Monate?“, erwiderte Gabe und sah mich an. Ich nickte.

„Können wir den Ring sehen?“, rief ein weiteres Mädchen.

Die Kamera fuhr nahe heran und er griff unter meine zitternde Hand. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und ich schluckte. Das Bild wurde auf die riesige Leinwand geworfen und ein Raunen der Begeisterung ging durch die Menge.

„Wovor hast du Angst?“, fragte dann ein weiteres Mädchen aus dem Publikum.

Gabe gab mir das Mikrofon und auf einmal war meine Aufregung verschwunden.

„Angst?“, sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern, „kenn ich nicht.“

„Ich sag nur Riesenrad“, lachte John und ich grinste ihn an.

„Ok, zwei Dinge . Höhe und Spinnen.“

„Arrack Attack“, rief irgendjemand aus dem Publikum.

„Hab ich gesehen“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „aber der war so unwirklich und überdimensional, keine Gefahr, aber kennt ihr Arachnophobia? Der war hart.“

„Das wusste ich noch gar nicht“, lachte Gabe und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne euch, ihr wärt nur wieder auf blöde Gedanken gekommen.“ Dann wandte ich mich wieder an das Publikum.

„Die Exfreundin von meinem kleinen Bruder hatte zwei Vogelspinnen in ihrer Wohnung, also im Terrarium“, erklärte ich, „beide hatten bei meinen Eltern im oberen Stock gewohnt und ich vermied es, dort hinauf zu gehen, aber ihr kennt das Gefühl, wenn die Neugier siegt ...  
So stand ich also vor dem Terrarium mit einem kleinen Sicherheitsabstand von 2 Meter.“

Gelächter im Publikum.

„Ich meine, kann ja sein dass diese Bestien jeden Moment herausspringen, obwohl bei der Größe wären wahrscheinlich 10 Meter noch zu wenig gewesen, und ja … extreme Panik. Ich bin dann wieder umgedreht. Ein paar Tage später kam die Freundin meines Bruders herunter zu mir und sagt ich soll die Augen zu, und die Hand aufmachen und dann legte sie mir eine Spinnenhaut hinein.“

Ich öffnete ein Auge, zog meine Hand blitzschnell zurück und machte ein ekel verzerrtes Gesicht. „Die Spinnen hatten sich gehäutet, sie fand das witzig, ich nicht … keine Ahnung, Schocktherapie wie sie das nannte.“ Ich machte Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

„Und?“, kam es aus dem Publikum.

„Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten habe ich meine Schockstarre überwunden und ihr im Reflex eine Ohrfeige gegeben.“ Ich hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Geklatsche und Gelächter im Publikum und auch auf der Bühne lagen sie vor Lachen.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass das jetzt nicht gegen mich verwendet wird“, grinste ich den dreien zu.

„Oh und ich sage nur Riesenbaby“, rief Henry dazwischen, der am Rand stand und langsam auf die Bühne kam. Ich verdrehte die Augen und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Wir waren letzten Dezember im ‚World Treasure Museum‘ in Kansas. Und da war eine Ausstellung mit diesen lebensechten Skulpturen und in einem Raum war ein Neugeborenes, ca. drei Meter groß.“

„Was?“, lachte ich, „das waren mindestens zehn Meter!“

„Und sie so …“ Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, mit schockiertem Gesicht und piepsiger Stimme sagte er: „Das ist so gruselig, lass uns schnell gehen, ich bekomme Albträume.“

Alle lachte wieder, inklusive mir. 

„Ihr habt ja mächtig Spaß hier“, grinste Crowley als er mit der Band auf die Bühne kam und legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter.

„Schichtwechsel“, sagte er leise und Gabe nickte ihm zu.

Unter tosendem Applaus verabschiedeten wir uns und machten Henry, Rowena, Donna und Jody die Bühne frei.

„Das war toll, Honey“, flüsterte mir Gabe ins Ohr und drückte meine Hand, „echt, wirklich, ich bin stolz auf dich.“

„Cooler Auftritt“, lächelte Chuck und umarmte mich.

  
Gabe und ich hatten uns schon über zwei Stunden nicht gesehen und ich wollte ihn überraschen.

Er war bei den Photo-Ops mit den Fans und ich stellte mich auch an.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war ich endlich an der Reihe und ging rein.

Gabe stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sagte „Hey, schön dass du da bist, was kann ich für dich tun.“

Ich stellte mich schnell hinter ihm und raunte „Küss mich.“

Etwas perplex drehte er sich um und sah dann, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht machen. Meine Verlobte ist hier“, erwiderte er todernst.

Nach einigen Aufblicken schlich sich aber ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er zog mich in die Arme.

„Wo kommst du denn her?“, lachte er und streichelte über meinen Rücken.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht.“

Chris kicherte und machte ein paar schöne Bilder.  Jeder hatte natürlich nur wenige Minuten Zeit und wir wollten die Fans nicht verärgern.

Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern und ‚ich komme gleich‘, verabschiedete er mich wieder.

„Hier? Du Ferkel“, rief ich ihm noch hinterher und verschwand wieder.

  
„Boah, ich schwimme“, sagte John nach dem Karaoke Abend,  als er sich das Gorilla Kostüm auszog.

Viel zu aufgedreht um ins Bett zu gehen ließen wir den Abend bei Getränken und Snacks ausklingen.

Nach und nach verschwanden alle, bis nur noch der harte Kern übrig blieb. Cas schnappte sich eine leere Flasche und ließ sie wieder kreisen.

„Ihr liebt dieses Spiel?“, lachte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja“, nickte Henry, „man lernt Menschen besser kennen.“

„Ja genau …“

John erzählte uns ein peinliches Geheimnis und ich meinte daraufhin.

„Ich dachte, das sei gewesen, als du geflitzt bist.“

„Du hast das gesehen?“, rief er gespielt schockiert.

„Ich denke, die halbe Welt hat das gesehen“, antwortete ich und alle lachten. 

Zum Schluss waren nur noch Dean, Cas, Gabe, ich und John übrig.

„So, jetzt geht es aber ans Eingemachte“, lachte Dean als er mich drehte, „peinlichster Sex-Unfall“, „Gibt es nicht“, lachte ich.

„Glaub ich dir nicht“, schmunzelte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

_‚Nein, alles werde ich nicht preisgeben!‘_

„Was ist die Alternative?“, fragte ich und schluckte.

„Du musst einem von uns“, sagte er und deutete in die Runde, „den Gürtel aufmachen, auf sehr erotische Weise.“ „Ok“, lachte ich.

„Wohoho“, grinste er und winkte mit dem Zeigefinger, „außer Gabe.“

Ich wollte zu Cas, aber der hatte einen Bundesheergürtel, den man aufschieben musste, und John hatte keinen.

„Ok“, sagte ich zu Dean, „Beine ausstrecken und Oberkörper auf die Hände hinten stützen.“

„Holy shit … ist die immer so dominant?“, fragte Dean Gabe, der daraufhin lachte.

Ich musste erst mal meine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen um ein ernsteres Gesicht zu machen.  
Verführerisch kroch ich auf allen Vieren seine Beine entlang und setzte mich auf seine Oberschenkel.  
Dann sah ihm in die Augen, runter zu seinem Gürtel und wieder in seine Augen, hob meine  Augenbrauen und lächelte ihn an. Langsam öffnete ich den Gürtel und ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Und mit einem Rutsch riss ich den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen. Ich spannte ihn dann zwischen meinen Händen und sah ihm noch immer in die Augen und Dean hatte, denke ich, aufgehört zu atmen.

„Das war filmreif“, sagte Cas und klatschte in die Hände.

Lachend ging ich wieder auf meinen Platz und warf Dean den Gürtel zu.

„Ich glaub wir werden jetzt auch gehen“, sagte Gabe und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, machen wir das, ist auch schon ziemlich spät“, lachte John und erhob sich.

  
Gabe drückte mich im Zimmer gegen die Tür und raunte. „Das war ziemlich heiß, das hast du mit mir noch nie gemacht.“

Ich hakte meine Finger in seinen Hosenbund und drehte uns um.

„Doch, an unserem ersten Abend, ich habe dich damit ans Bett gefesselt“, grinste ich.

„Viel zu lange her“, murmelte er und stöhnte auf, als sich unsere Mitten berührten.

„Dann wird es aber Zeit“, flüsterte ich und strich mit meinen Fingern über seine Wange.

Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und ich presste mein Becken stärker gegen seines. 

„Honey …“, keuchte er und schlug den Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Tür.

Ich öffnete sein Hemd und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Dann hakte ich meine Finger wieder in seinen Hosenbund und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt und das ging auch nicht spurlos an mir vorüber. Um meine Kontrolle zu behalten, schloss ich kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete ich ganz langsam seinen Gürtel und sah ihn an, mit dem liebevollsten und zärtlichsten Blick, den ich aufbringen konnte.  
In einem Zug riss ich den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen und warf ihn beiseite.

„Fuck …“, stöhnte er und schloss kurz die Augen, „zieh sie aus, ansonsten komme ich in der Hose.“

Bevor ich wieder aufstand, strich ich mit der Zunge über seine ganze Länge und sah ihm dann wieder tief in die Augen. „Wir sollten duschen gehen“, sagte ich in einem gefassten Ton.

„Wir sollten uns im Bett das Gehirn heraus vögeln“, erwiderte er mit rauchiger Stimme.

„Ich stinke, ich gehe duschen, du kannst ja mitkommen wenn du willst“ grinste ich und ging Richtung Bad.

„Du kleines Biest, bleib sofort stehen“, brummte er und ich hielt inne.

Ruck Zuck hatte er mich von meiner Kleidung befreit und stellte das Wasser an.

„Umdrehen und Hände an die Wand“, kommandierte er, „du kannst die Bombe nicht scharf machen und dann weglaufen.“

„Wenn die Bombe scharf ist, muss man weglaufen“, grinste ich, „das müsstest du spätestens nach ‚Band of Brothers‘ wissen.“

„Oh Honey, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Bomben“, lachte er und küsste mich.  



	29. Chapter 29

*Bumm Bumm*

„Frühstück“, rief Dean an der Tür und klopfte.

„Scheiße, Baby … verschlafen“, grinste Gabe und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Wir kommen gleich“, rief ich Dean durch die Tür zu und schubste Gabe an, damit er endlich aufstand.

„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen“, schrie Dean zurück und ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen“, sagte Jody ernst, „hattet ihr eine zu kurze Nacht?“

Alle lachten und kicherten und Gabe zog mich zum Buffet.

„Ihr seid doch alle nur neidisch“, lachte er und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Sunny, kannst du mal … mein Gürtel klemmt“, sagte Luzifer und schob sein T-Shirt hoch.

„Oh, hattet ihr schon eine schöne Morgengeschichte?“

„Ja, wir werden dich für eine Rolle vorschlagen“, grinste Dean und ich schmunzelte.

„Da habt ihr aber das falsche Genre.“

Nachdem der Panelmarathon eingeleitet wurde, kam Gabe wieder in den Green Room.

Aber ich hatte im Moment Augen für jemand anderen.

  
Balthasar wirkte deprimiert und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur körperlich anwesend war.  
Er sah auch ziemlich schlecht aus, klar, wir hatten gestern Abend getrunken, aber es kam mir einfach merkwürdig vor.  
Ich ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, etwas abseits.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte ich und schaute in seine, ein wenig ausdruckslosen Augen.

Ihn so zu sehen, tat mir weh. Denn so kannte ich ihn nicht. Er war immer lustig drauf, riss andauernd Witze und war der charmante Franzose wie er im Buche steht. 

Er druckste herum und wollte nicht mit der Sprache heraus rücken.

„Sollen wir woanders hingehen?“, fragte ich schließlich und er nickte.

Wir schlüpften unbemerkt durch den Hintereingang und gingen ein paar Schritte. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.

„Spuck es aus, du kannst mit mir reden“, sagte ich aufmunternd und nahm seine Hand.

Ich sah ihn eine Weile von der Seite an und gab ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, bis er endlich seinen Kopf hob.

„Sie betrügt mich“, sagte er leise und ich schluckte.

Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn sie waren so ein verliebtes und glückliches Pärchen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Gestern Abend im Zimmer bekam ich einen Anruf und als ich abhob war da nur Stöhnen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie irgendwie auf die Wahlwiederholung gekommen“, seufzte er.

„Aber das heißt doch nicht zwangsläufig, dass sie Sex hatte“, sagte ich und drückte seine Hand

„Doch, da war auch eine Männerstimme und …“, er schluckte und seine Stimme brach.  

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte ich und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„23 Jahre Altersunterschied, so viele haben mir abgeraten, auch die hier. Darum kann ich mit ihnen ... ich kann ihnen das auch nicht sagen“, seufzte er.

„Keiner wird dich deswegen verurteilen, es war doch nicht deine Schuld“, versuchte ich ihm einigermaßen zuzureden.

„Ich muss erst mal alleine damit klarkommen, für mich“, flüsterte er und sah mir endlich in die Augen, „versprich mir bitte, dass du es den anderen nicht sagst, auch nicht Gabe.“

Natürlich versprach ich ihm das.

„Danke“, sagte er und lächelte mich an, „fürs Zuhören.“

„Alles geklärt?“, fragte mich Gabe, als wir wieder zurückwaren.

„Ich hab ein Versprechen gegeben, dass ich es niemand sage, er wird selber damit herauskommen, irgendwann.“

  
Rachel hatte dann noch ein kurzes Panel, das letzte für diesen Tag auf der Hauptbühne, und ihr ging es heute nicht gut. Chuck und Henry stützten sie auf dem Weg zur Bühne und in meinen Augen standen Tränen. Sie war eine der Personen, die mir unfassbar ans Herz gewachsen waren. Sie war ein unglaublich lebenslustiger Mensch und gerade ihr, musste so etwas passieren.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten“, sagte ich zu Gabe und drehte mich um, um ein paar Schritte zu gehen. „Honey, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte mich mein besorgter Freund und kam mir nach.  
„Rachel ist so alt wie ich, das ist echt nicht fair. Ich habe durch diese Scheiß Krankheit einen Onkel verloren, und meine Tante lebt auch schon 30 Jahre damit, und ihr geht es sehr schlecht.  
Es kommt halt grad alles hoch, tut mir leid“, murmelte ich und versuchte die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken.

„Hab ich dir nicht einmal gesagt, dass du dich dafür niemals entschuldigen sollst? Ich weiß, ich sage dir das jedes Mal, aber es gibt nichts wofür du dich schämen sollst Baby, du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich deswegen nicht weniger von dir halte, wenn du weinst. Das habe ich nie und werde ich auch nie, okay? Mir tut es auch weh, wenn du traurig bist. Und deswegen möchte ich, dass du dann mit mir darüber redest, damit wir schnell wieder glücklich werden können. Versprich mir das. Alles an dir ist perfekt. Du bist in jeder Hinsicht liebenswert“, erwiderte er ernst und nahm mich fest in seine Arme.

Gabe schaffte es immer wieder mich durch seine gefühlvollen Worte und Gesten aufzubauen. 

Nachdem wir die Show beendet hatten, saßen wir alle im Green Room zusammen, stießen mit Getränken auf eine gelungene Convention. Auf einer riesen Leinwand waren Outtakes von 11 Staffeln zu sehen.

Das war ein Spaß und dabei kamen natürlich auch andere Geschichten zum Vorschein.

Nach und nach gingen einige der Leute und ich verabschiedete mich von jedem sehr herzlich und emotional. Dass wir uns wiedersehen würden stand fest wie das Amen im Gebet.

Nachdem ich Balthasar das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, sich sobald wie möglich bei mir zu melden, gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen und ließ ihn los.

Dann drückte ich Rachel an mein Herz und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, was für eine starke, selbstbewusste und wundervolle Frau sie sei und dass ich sie so sehr dafür bewunderte. Dass sie bleiben musste wie sie war und nie den Lebensmut verlieren sollte. Wir weinten beide.

Mit Kreisen auf meinem Rücken und geflüsterten Worten, versuchte mich Gabe wieder zu beruhigen.

  
„Komm her, wir müssen eine Playliste zusammenstellen!“, rief Gabe und deutete mir zu ihm zu kommen. Da das gesamte Equipment noch aufgebaut war, entschlossen wir uns ein wenig zu singen.

„Da“, sagte ich und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm „‚Let the sun go down on me‘“.

„Gute Wahl“, grinste Gabriel, um mir im nächsten Augenblick einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

„‚Reality‘? Im Ernst?“

„Was?“, lachte ich und schlug auf seinen Hintern als er sein Gesicht verzog und trocken würgte.

„Jungs?!“, grinste er und sah in die Runde. Daumen runter von allen.

„Boah, kein Sinn für Romantik, ich bin erschüttert!“, sagte ich fassungslos.

Wir hatten unsere Lieder beisammen und auch einige Zuschauer. Denn die Angestellte vom Hotel bekamen ein Gratis Konzert.

Wir tranken und sangen, tanzten und lachten und hatten Spaß.

 

Ich bewunderte die Jungs für ihre Improvisationen, sie waren nie um ein Wort verlegen, denn ihnen war es egal, ob sie sich auf der Bühne blamierten. Sie hatten immer Spaß, und das übertrug sich von einem auf den anderen. Sie lachten über sich selber und machten Spaß über die anderen und keiner war böse oder nachtragend. Und das mitzuerleben, das war einfach nur faszinierend für mich.

Sicherlich, alle waren Schauspieler und das mussten sie garantiert auch erst lernen …

Und bestimmt war es auch ein langer Prozess. Es gab fast keinen Moment, wo nicht einer von ihnen redete und jeder ergänzte das Wort der anderen. Ich hatte nie viele Freunde und war immer gerne für mich alleine. Und das musste ich auch erst lernen, das war neu für mich. Aber diese Zusammengehörigkeit und Einigkeit war eines der schönsten Gefühle die es gab.

Zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der auf einen aufpasste und auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Der einem mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand und einen immer wieder bestärkte.

Und das traf auf alle zu. Und es machte mich glücklich und auch stolz, ein Teil davon sein zu dürfen. Ich war auch nie der Mensch, der viel Selbstvertrauen hatte. Aber das änderte sich. Das musste sich auch ändern, denn ansonsten hätte ich schlechte Karten.

Und deswegen fühlte ich mich seit unserem ersten Treffen auf der Weihnachtsfeier, eineinhalb Jahre zuvor, unglaublich wohl.

Auch wenn wir alle viel Körperkontakt hatten, es steckte niemals etwas sexuelles dahinter, denn alle waren verheiratet und wussten, wo ihr Platz war. Niemals hatte jemand der anderen einen  Annäherungsversuch bei mir gestartet. Und das wusste auch Gabriel. Ich musste ihm nicht beweisen, dass zwischen den Jungs und mir nicht mehr war. Und das Vertrauen schätzte ich sehr, deshalb hatte er auch meines verdient.

Klar, manchmal klopfte schon mein Herz wenn er beim Karaoke die Mädels auf die Bühne holte, oder bei den Fotoshootings, wo ihm alle immer sehr sehr nahe waren. Aber er zeigte mir, und nur mir, wo sein Platz war.

Eifersucht? Natürlich, gesunde Eifersucht ist vollkommen ok.

Gabe war Schauspieler und Entertainer und ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden, und nicht eine Sekunde davon bereut.


	30. Chapter 30

„Wann müsst ihr eigentlich am Flughafen sein?“, fragte ich beim Frühstück und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Nachdem die anderen fünf auch erst am Nachmittag flogen, entschieden wir uns, einen Abstecher in den Zoo zu machen.

Das Wetter war schön. Weit kamen wir nicht, da stürmten schon die ersten Fans auf uns zu.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte und ließ die Jungs in Ruhe, denn die Fans kamen ihretwegen. Dann aber nahm Gabriel meine Hand und ließ sie auch nicht mehr los.  
Es dauerte beinahe drei Stunden, bis wir alles gesehen hatten, denn der Zoo war riesig.

Wir schossen sehr viele Fotos und alberten herum wie kleine Kinder.

  
„Wir haben eine Tradition, wenn wir in ein neues Land kommen“, sagte John zu mir, als wir alle in einem kleinen Restaurant zu Mittag aßen, „jeder bestellt sich etwas anderes und wir lassen die Teller reihum gehen.“

„Gefällt mir“, lachte ich. Das Essen kam. 

„Und wechseln“, sagte Cas und jeder langte gierig zu.

„Und wechseln“, lachte Dean und ich kam mit den Schauen gar nicht mehr hinterher und rief geschockt: „Hey, ich hab noch nicht mal probiert!“

„Du musst dich anpassen, du bist hier mit hungrigen Männern zusammen“, lachte Gabriel.

„Ihr seid unmöglich“, grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„So kommt jetzt, schön langsam wird es anstrengend“, lachte Cas und wir flüchteten vor den Fans und dann piepste es bei mir, als ich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle ging.

„Irgendwo ein Piercing von dem wir nichts wissen?“

„Was denkst du von mir?“, schmunzelte ich zurück und legte meinen Verlobungsring ab.

„Das ist immer das schlimmste, die elende Warterei“, stöhnte Henry und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Irgendwann war es dann doch so weit und ich musste John und Luzifer verabschieden.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug und auch die restlichen drei verließen uns.

„Gabe!“, rief Dean und drehte sich noch einmal um, „sauber bleiben, wir wollen keine Beschwerden.“

„Macht euch ein paar tolle Tage, und wir wollen viele Berichte!“, schrie uns Cas noch zu, bevor sie verschwanden.

Gabe nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich an sich, als ich traurig seufzte.

_‚Verdammt. Warum müssen Abschiede immer so wehtun?‘_

Ein wenig später saßen auch wir beide im Flugzeug und ich drückte seine Hand, lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.

„Dann lass uns den Urlaub beginnen.“

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf, 24/7 nur mein Sweetie und ich. Was machen wir zuerst?“

„Nach Hause fliegen, und es uns auf meiner Couch bequem machen“, sagte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

Gegen 18 Uhr waren wir in meiner Wohnung. Ich ging ins Badezimmer, schmiss die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine und rief, da er in der Küche war.

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie?“

„Romeo?“

„Babe?“, lachte er und stand plötzlich neben mir.

„Ich wasche, willst du deine Wäsche dazugeben?"

„Wenn du sie nicht verfärbst“, antwortete er frech und ich schmiss ihm ein T-Shirt an den Kopf.

„Sicher, danke“, lachte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

  
„Du hast ‚Open Water2‘?“, sagte er, pickte sich die DVD aus dem Regal und kam in die Küche, „meinetwegen?“

„Ehrlich?“, lachte ich und sah ihn an, „nein.“

„Ok, die Antwort genügt“, murmelte er und schmiss den Film zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du auch Russel Crowe besessen!?“, bemerkte Gabriel.

„Schuldig“, grinste ich, streckte meine Kopf aus der Tür und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du bist eine, die sich Filme nur wegen der Schauspieler kauft, stimmt das?“

„Nein, nicht immer.“

„Ab sofort gibt es sowieso nur einen Schauspieler für dich, ist das klar?“, sagte er todernst und schmunzelnd küsste ich ihn.

„‚Der König der Löwen‘?“, sagte er und hielt die DVD hoch.

„Nein, da muss ich weinen“, murmelte ich.

„Du musst … was? Das ist ein Zeichentrickfilm?!“

„Ähm … Mufasa stirbt?!“, sagte ich schockiert und er schüttelte den grinsend den Kopf.

„Beinahe schon andachtsvoll strich er über die Hülle von ‚Walk the line‘ und ich stellte die Weingläser auf den Tisch. 

„Und unterstehe dich mitzusingen, sonst garantiere ich für nichts.“

„Aber das ist meine Stimmlage“, lachte er und summte.

„Das weiß ich.“

Natürlich hatte er mitgesungen, und seine Stimme brachte auch die Saiten in mir zum Vibrieren.

Ich kniete mich über ihn und setzte mich auf seine Oberschenkel.

_‚Na warte‘_

„Honey … ich sehe nichts mehr!“, seufzte er frustriert.

Während eines leidenschaftlichen Zungenkusses kraulte ich seinen Nacken, rutschte noch etwas näher und stöhnend schloss er die Augen. Vergessen war der Film.

„Ich gehe Wäsche aufhängen, dann kannst du in Ruhe weiterschauen.“ Es dauerte nicht lange, da folgte er mir und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Du kannst mich nicht geil machen, und dann gehen.“

  
„An diesen Anblick kann ich mich gewöhnen“, sagte er am nächsten Morgen, während er mir beim Bügeln zusah.

„Was?“, lachte ich, „dass ich deine Unterhosen falte?“

„Sexy Hauswife … rrrr ….“, knurrte er.

„Schau mal“, sagte ich und drückte ihm ein paar Zettel in die Hand.

„Was ist das? Muss ich einen Text lernen?“, fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Bei mir kannst du improvisieren“, erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd, „das sind ein paar Vorschläge, was wir die nächsten Tage machen könnten, schau es dir an und sag mir was du davon hältst.“

Gabe warf die Zettel in die Luft und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Ich mach alles, was du willst, weil ich dich liebe“, raunte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Gabe! Du sollst nicht alles machen, was ich will, sondern wir machen das, was wir beide wollen“, antwortete ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ok“, antwortete er grinsend, „wir machen alles was du willst, weil ich weiß, dass du weißt, das wir das beide wollen.“

„Du machst mich fertig“, lachte ich kopfschüttelnd.

Gabe sammelte die Zettel ein und las sie sich durch, während ich fertig bügelte.

„Antrag angenommen“, grinste er und warf die Zettel wieder in die Luft.

 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Einkaufscenter, um uns Proviant für die Autofahrt zu besorgen, legte ich die erste CD in das Autoradio ein.

Es gab viele wunderschöne Plätze in Oberösterreich … zu viele für diese kurze Zeit.

Das Wetter war frühlingshaft warm und wir hatten eine schöne Woche vor uns.

„Wir sollten die Tage irgendwann über unsere Hochzeit reden“ sagte er, „falls du noch willst.“ 

„Ob ich noch möchte? Gabriel, du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist, ich liebe dich, gut, außer meiner Familie und Gerard Butler, und Russel Crowe, und ...“, grinsend gab er mir einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

  
„Huh“, murmelte ich als mein Handy piepste. ‚Ich wollte mich nur kurz melden, wir gehen getrennte Wege. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Kiss. Balthasar.‘

„Alles ok?“

„Balthasar.“ Seufzend legte ich mein Handy wieder weg.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts sagen sollst …“, Gabriel schaute mich fragend an.

„Ist jetzt egal, macht sicher schon die Runde“, murmelte ich, „die beiden haben sich getrennt, sie ist versehentlich an die Wahlwiederholung gekommen, als sie … naja, mit jemand anderem zugange war.“

„Miststück … Von Anfang an haben wir ihm gesagt, dass sie die Falsche ist“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Und genau das ist der Grund, warum er mit mir und nicht mit einem von euch geredet hat, weil er wusste, dass ihr so denkt“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

  
Wir sangen lautstark im Auto die Lieder mit und wechselten uns beim Fahren ab. „Da willst du hinauffahren?“, fragte Gabe verblüfft, als wir vor der Gondelstation standen, die uns nach oben bringen sollte.

„Na ja zu Fuß werden wir nicht hinaufgehen, wenn wir das älteste Salzbergwerk der Welt besichtigen wollen“, lachte ich und nahm seine Hand.

_‚Da muss ich jetzt durch‘_

Beim Hinaufschauen wurde mir etwas mulmig, aber es war sehenswert, das wusste ich.

„Tapferes Mädchen“, schmunzelte Gabe und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn als wir oben ankamen.

Und wir wurden wirklich nicht enttäuscht. Und am glücklichsten war ich darüber, dass Gabriel auch beeindruckt war.

„Was ist dort?“, fragte er und deutete auf die riesen Aussichtsplattform.

„Man kann über die Dächer von ‚Hallstatt‘ sehen“, sagte ich mit klopfendem Herzen, weil ich genau wusste, was er vorhatte.

Gabe wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und seufzend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal.

„Fast 6 mal so hoch wie das Riesenrad, du kannst stolz auf dich sein“, sagte er und streichelte meine Wange.

  
„Muss man gesehen haben …“  
Wir gingen in eine Kapelle, wo um die 1200 Totenschädel und Gebeine lagen, zum Teil bemalt.

„Bisschen gruselig, aber es gehört zur österreichischen Geschichte“, fügte ich hinzu.

„Heute auch noch?“, fragte Gabriel neugierig. „Wenn man will, ja.“

Ich erzählte ihm kurz die Geschichte dazu. Denn es war in früheren Zeiten nicht möglich, einen großen Friedhof zu bauen, und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, denn Feuerbestattungen waren nicht erlaubt.

  
„Das ist eine schöne Stadt“, schmunzelte er, während wir auf den riesigen See hinausschauten.

„In China haben sie diese Stadt nachgebaut.“

„Im Ernst? Warum?“, fragte er schockiert.

„Weil es Chinesen sind, die alles kopieren müssen, 1000-mal so groß, mit See, Palmen und Goldfischen“, kicherte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

  
„Ach herrje, schon wieder eine Seilbahn“, lachte er, als wir vor der nächsten Seilbahn standen, die uns in eine Eishöhle bringen sollte.

„Da siehst du mal, was ich alles für dich auf mich nehme.“

  
Während der Autofahrt wurde er langsam unruhig und drückte am Radio herum.

„Nein“, brummte er. Das nächste Lied 2 Sekunden gehört. „Nein“, murmelte er wieder, und das machte er so lange bis ich ihm auf die Finger klopfte.

„Hey! Kennst du? Der Fahrer bestimmt die Musik?!“, schmunzelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

  
Nachdem wir die ganzen historischen Flugzeuge, Helikopter und Formel 1-Rennwagen im ‚Hangar-7‘ bestaunt hatten, gingen wir erst mal durch die Salzburger Altstadt spazieren. Dort sahen wir uns das ‚Festspielhaus‘ an und gingen essen, da ich ihm die österreichische Küche näherbringen wollte.

Ich zeigte ihm in welchem Haus Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart geboren wurde und wir bewunderten die Wasserspiele im Schlossgarten.  
Da musste ich aufpassen, dass mich mein übermütiger Spaßvogel nicht einfach schnappte und unter das Wasser zog.

„Ist hier nicht ‚The Sound of Music‘ gedreht worden?“, fragte er, als wir beim Pavillon vorbeikamen.

„Rund um Salzburg, ja.“

„Ich liebe diesen Film“, strahlte er und ich nickte.

Klar kannte ich die Geschichte der Familie Trapp, aber ich hatte den Film noch nicht gesehen. 

„Bildungslücke“, warf er mir an den Kopf.

 

„Sollen wir ein Hotel suchen, ich will dich nicht überanstrengen“, schmunzelte ich.

„Tust du nicht, ich finde es toll, dass du mir das alles zeigst, du bist ein guter Reiseführer, und sexy und meins“, grinste er und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Babe?“

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“

„Gabe?“

„Bunny, Sweetie, Baby, Beauty, Angel?“

 

„Ja?“, lachte ich und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er an meinen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Romeo.“  
  



	31. Chapter 31

„Fuck“, kreischte Gabe und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Huh?“, brummte ich und versuchte mich kurz zu orientieren, „Gabe?“

„Verdammt, Krampf im Fuß“, wimmerte er und hüpfte im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Bein ausstrecken und Zehen anziehen“, sagte ich und er hielt sich an der Couch fest.

„Wird besser, danke Honey“, stöhnte er erleichtert nach ein paar Minuten, als ich ihn massierte und grinste dann versaut, „also wir sind munter und du?“

„Gabriel, du musst dich jetzt unbedingt schonen und darfst dich auf keinen Fall überanstrengen, am besten du bleibst einfach stehen“, sagte ich mit todernster Miene, „ich geh noch ein bißchen ins Bett.“

Kurz darauf hörte ich wie er sich langsam heran schlich, sich die Hände rieb und mir die Decke wegzog, sich neben mich fallen ließ und dann anfing mich zu kitzeln.

„Du könntest mich noch ein wenig mehr massieren, ein bisschen höher“, knurrte er.

„Gabriel ****!“, rief ich schockiert und schmiss ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf, „so verführt man aber keine Dame!“

Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich zärtlich, kraulte meinen Nacken und ließ seine geschickte Zunge über meinen Oberkörper wandern.

„So schon eher“, flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen.

 

„Was ist die erste Station?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Hast du das Drehbuch nicht gelesen?“, grinste ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite, „hier in der Nähe gibt es eine sehr schöne Burg.“

„Aber nur wenn du mein Burgfräulein bist“, lächelte er und biss sanft in meinen Hals.

Wir besichtigten eine der ältesten Burgen Europas und natürlich mussten wir zu Fuß hinauf gehen. 

„Puh“, stöhnte ich, „Kondition null.“

„Komm schon, nicht schlapp machen“, grinste er und zog mich vorwärts. 

„Genauso etwas brauch wir für unsere riesige Hochzeit“, erwiderte er, als wir in einem großen, romantischen Saal standen.

_‚Stimmt, es wird eine große Hochzeit, aber ich kann nicht verlangen, dass alle Leute einfliegen._ _Hier in Österreich gibt es nicht so viele, die es wert sind, auf meine Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden._ _Mir reicht meine Familie. Standesamt in Österreich?_ _Kirche in Amerika?_ _Aber trotzdem muss mein Lieblingsonkel, der auch Pfarrer ist, mit._ _Mit den Kleinen reisen … so lange, was werden meine Eltern dazu sagen …?‘_ _  
_

„Babe?“, rief Gabe und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Ja?“, fragte ich erschrocken.

„Wo warst du?“, sagte er und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Auf unserer Hochzeit.“

„Ohne mich?“, fragte er schockiert und ich musste lachen.

  
Gabriel hatte erneut die Hand am Radio, als wir wieder im Auto saßen.

„Sag mal, gefällt dir meine Musik nicht?“, fragte ich ernst.

„Doch, aber während der Fahrt darf ich nicht mit dir spielen.“

„Und deshalb wählt der Fahrer die Musik“, sagte ich als aus dem Radio nur noch Rauschen kam.

„Ja Dean“, kam es kleinlaut von Gabe und ich lachte.

  
„Ok, da wir den ganzen Tag aufeinander kleben, kann ich dich nicht überraschen“, sagte ich und seufzte, „willst du mitkommen?“

„Aber sicher, ansonsten spricht dich noch einer an und du gehst verloren! Was hast du vor?“

„Ich habe ein Picknick geplant … der Korb ist im Kofferraum, es fehlt nur noch der Proviant.“

„Schöne Idee, lass uns gehen“, sagte er und schmiss die Autotür zu, dass es nur so hallte.

„Gabe!“ rief ich erschrocken.

„Was?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Maxim weint“, sagte ich empört, „entschuldige dich sofort!“

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und strich sanft über die Motorhaube.

 

„Das kenne ich“, sagte er, als wir am Hotel ankamen.

„Ja?“, fragte ich erstaunt. Wir standen vor dem Hotel ‚Weißen Rössl.‘

„Da gab es doch einmal einen Film, uralt, mit Peter Alexander.“

„Ich bin schwer beeindruckt. Schaut aber schon lange nicht mehr so aus, wie im Film.“ 

Auf einer Wiese suchten wir uns einen ruhigen Platz, und bauten das Picknick auf. Dort setzten wir uns auf die große Picknickdecke und schauten auf den ‚Wolfgangsee‘.  
Gabe legte seinen Kopf in meinen Schoss und sah in den Himmel.

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir, dass ich noch nicht weiß.“

„Keine Ahnung, was du über mich noch nicht weißt, das Internet ist ein offenes Buch“, lachte er.

„Über dein Privatleben findet man nicht so viel, du lebst im Geheimen, das Gegenteil von Dean, Sam, Cas und Crowley“, antwortete ich und er nickte, „erzähl mir von deinen Kindern.“

„Sven ist 9, Felix ist 8 und Flynn ist 5 Jahre alt. Sie ist mir nach 11 Jahren Ehe fremdgegangen, mit ihrem Yoga Lehrer mit dem sie jetzt auch zusammenlebt.“

Gabe starrte wieder in den Himmel.

„Keine Ahnung, wie lange das schon gegangen ist. Der Grund war wohl, dass ich wenig Zeit hatte, du weißt wie viel ich arbeite und unterwegs bin. Wir hatten uns auseinandergelebt, hatten ständig Streit, es war nur noch Alltag. Ich habe sie geliebt, und es hat verdammt lange weh getan, aber es ist vorbei, endgültig“, sagte er, sah mich an und drückte meine Hand, „sie hat das Sorgerecht für die Kinder, und ich sehe die Kleinen leider nur unregelmäßig.  
Wir reden nur noch miteinander, wenn es um die Kinder geht.  
Die Jungs sind toll, und ich werde sie dir auch vorstellen, wenn es passt.“

Seine Augen strahlten, als er von seinen Kindern erzählte, aber die Stimmung war etwas schwermütig.

„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, ich will dich nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten.“

„Ich will alles über dich wissen, du bist mein Mann“, schmunzelte ich, „und deine Kinder gehören zu deinem Leben, so lange, bis du stirbst.“

„Aber jetzt zählen nur noch du und ich, das andere ist nebensächlich. Und ja, stimmt, ich habe mein Privatleben so gut es ging geheim gehalten. Aber das will ich mit dir ändern, ich will, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt, wie glücklich du mich machst.“

Er lächelte mich warm an und küsste meine Hand.

Ich unterbrach die etwas unangenehme Situation und fütterte ihn mit Weintrauben.

„Wie im alten Rom“, lachte ich.  

Wir schlugen uns die Bäuche voll und legten uns danach auf die Decke, einander zugewandt.

„Komm näher“, sagte er und breitete seinen Arm aus.

Er zückte sein Handy und machte ein Selfie und twitterte es.

Dann kuschelte ich mich an ihn und schloss die Augen, spürte seinen Herzschlag und saugte seinen Geruch tief in mich ein.

„Weißt du was ich jetzt gerne möchte?“, fragte Gabe und wollte aufstehen.

„Ja, einfach hier 10 min liegen bleiben“, sagte ich und drückte ihn wieder auf den Boden.

_‚Wie ein Flummi‘_

„Ok“, lachte ich und stand auf, da ich wusste, dass er irgendeinen Plan hatte, „was möchtest du?“

Er fing an die Sachen zusammenzupacken und nahm mich an der Hand.

  
Wir gingen ein Stück und ich ahnte was er vorhatte als ich von Weitem schon die Boote sehen konnte.

„Lust auf eine Bootsfahrt?“, fragte er mich.

„Und du bist der Kapitän?“, antwortete ich und hob skeptisch meine Augenbrauen.

„Du musst mir mehr vertrauen“, maulte er und stieß mich leicht in die Seite.

„Ich vertrau dir hier mein Leben an!“

„Eine halbe Stunde auf dem See, nur du und ich“, grinste er, stieg in das rote Boot und reichte mir die Hand.

„Ok, mal sehen“, murmelte er und warf den Motor an.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und machte noch schnell ein Kreuzzeichen. Mitten am See stellte er den Motor ab und rutschte zu mir.

„Entspann dich“, schmunzelte er und nahm zärtlich mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Es wackelt“, sagte ich und klammerte mich an ihn.

„Du bist ein Angsthase“, grinste er.

„Bin ich nicht“, antwortete ich und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Steh auf“, erwiderte er und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Du spinnst ja!“

„Mach schon“, grinste Gabe, stand auf und reichte mir die Hand.

„Wenn du jetzt noch die Augen aufmachst, bin ich zufrieden.“

„Ich wurde nicht dazu geboren, um dich zufrieden zu stellen.“

„Aber sicher doch, ich bin dein Mann“, sagte er schockiert, „ich halte dich, dir kann nichts passieren, ich bin da. Und jetzt dreh dich um, Arme zur Seite, wie in Titanic.“ 

„Du brauchst doch nur wieder Gesprächsstoff bei der nächsten Convention.“

„Möglich“, antwortete er verschmitzt und ich spürte sein Grinsen in meinem Nacken.

Und dann machte dieser Blödmann auch noch ein Foto.

„Gabe, kannst du bitte aufhören dich zu bewegen“, kreischte ich.

„Mutprobe bestanden, braves Mädchen“, lachte er und küsste meine Stirn.  


„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte er und rutschte unruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz hin und her.

„Keine Ahnung, das Programm ist für heute zu Ende.“

_,So rock me mama like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me mama anyway you feel_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Rock me like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me like a south-bound train_

_Hey mama rock me‘_ _  
_

Während er weiterfuhr, scrollte ich ein wenig ein meinem Handy.

„Schau, schau, schau wer vor uns fährt?!“, lachte Gabe und ich schoss ein Foto von einem schwarzen Impala, „warte, ich überhole …“

Gleich getwittert: ‚@Dean, @Sam‚ haben wir das gleiche Ziel?‘

  
„Geschafft“, stöhnte ich, als wir im Hotel ankamen, „ich brauche eine Dusche.“ Gabe lag bereits auf dem Bett und hatte alle viere von sich gestreckt.

„Kommst du?“, lachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm ...“, brummte er und wickelte sich in die Bettdecke ein.

„Gabe?“, schrie ich aus dem Badezimmer.

„Komm und hol mich“, murmelte er in das Kissen und ich schlich mich an, setzte mich auf seinen Hintern und knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Honey! Gänsehaut“, kreischte er und drehte sich um.

„Ich muss den Angstschweiß von unserer Bootsfahrt abwaschen“, grinste ich und ging zurück ins Badezimmer.

Als ich mich einseifte, drückte sich plötzlich ein nackter Körper an mich.

„Hey“, flüsterte ich verführerisch und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Mach mich sauber“, grinste er und hob seine Arme.

„Sehr gerne“, schmunzelte ich und begann mit meiner Arbeit.


	32. Chapter 32

„Guten Morgen meine Schöne“, flüsterte Gabe, auf der Seite liegend und den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt.

„Wie lange starrst du mich schon an?“, murmelt ich verschlafen.

„Das heißt nicht starren, sondern einprägen“, lachte er und küsste mich.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und musste unterdrückt auflachen.

„Hmm …“, sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bart, „sollte ich wieder mal rasieren.“

„Das heißt nicht rasieren, sondern stutzen“, grinste ich, „ich liebe es wenn du kratzt.“

„Du liebst also meinen Bart“ schmunzelte er, „was noch?“

„Gabe du hast alle meine Umschläge aufgemacht, du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest“, flüsterte ich und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Sag es mir“, hauchte er.

_‚Anscheinend brauchen auch Männer ab und zu Bestätigung‘_

„Ich liebe es abends in deinen Armen einzuschlafen, und am Morgen als erstes dein Gesicht zu sehen. Ich liebe deine weichen, langen Haare, in die ich mich verkrallen kann.“

Ich fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Mähne und kraulte seinen Nacken. 

„Ich liebe deine Augen, so schön, so tief, so liebevoll, die mir bis in mein Herz schauen können.

Ich liebe deinen Bart“, lachte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wangen.

„Ich liebe deine Lippen.“ Mit dem Daumen strich ich seine Lippen nach.

„Ich liebe deine Zunge, die immer wieder elektrische Stromschläge durch meinen Körper schickt.

Ich liebe deine sexy Stimme, die etwas in mir auslöst, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst.

Ich liebe deine starken Arme, in denen ich mich sicher und geborgen fühle.

Ich liebe deine zärtlichen Hände bei deren Berührung ich im 7. Himmel bin.“ Liebevoll nahm ich seine Hand und küsste jeden Finger.

Ich liebe es wenn du redest und mich immer zum Lachen bringst.

Ich liebes es wenn du schweigst, und wir uns auch ohne Worte verstehen.

Ich liebe deine aufgeschlossene Art und dass du alles aussprichst, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht.

Ich liebe den Sex, den wir zusammen haben, denn sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt.

Ich liebe es, wenn du mir das Gefühl gibst, die Schönste, Beste und Tollste zu sein.

Ich liebe es, dass du mich so nimmst wie ich bin.

Ich liebe es, dass du mich tröstest wenn ich traurig bin.

Ich liebe es, wenn du mir immer Kosenamen gibst.

Ich liebe es zu wissen, dass ich dir alles sagen kann, ohne dass du mich auslachst.

Ich liebe dich Gabriel.“

Ich konnte mich auch irren, aber war mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht nur ich feuchte Augen hatte.

„Genug Gründe?“, fragte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Gabe drückte mich an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Gabe?“, flüsterte ich nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, antwortete er und drückte mich ganz fest an sich.

Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt und Worte hätten ihn nur zerstört.

„Danke“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

„Wofür?“

„Dafür dass es dich gibt und dafür, dass du mich liebst“, sagte er leise, „und jetzt bin ich geil!“

Er warf mich auf das Bett und es führte eines zum anderen.

  
„Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte Gabe neugierig und wir gingen Hand in Hand zum Auto.

„Ins Labyrinth“, erwiderte ich, „geh mal auf YouTube und schau dir das Video an, denn vor Ort kommt es nicht zur Geltung.“

„Das ist ja eine Hand“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

„Lass dein Handy eingeschaltet“, rief ich ihm noch nach bevor er verschwand.

„Jaja“, schrie er mit einem Handwink, „komm und such mich!“

_‚Hier finde ich doch nie mehr raus, ich bin es … diejenige die keinen Orientierungssinn hat‘,_

Seufzend ging ich von einer Sackgasse in die nächste. Und ich musste ja nicht nur den Ausgang finden, sondern auch noch nebenbei Gabriel suchen.  
Der machte sich natürlich einen Spaß daraus, denn er beobachtete mich unauffällig.  
Irgendwann stand er auf einmal hinter mir und ich bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt.

„Gabe! Lass das ich hass das“, fauchte ich.

„Hab dich“, lachte er und küsste mich.

  
„Komm, du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt machen wir etwas, das Mädchen gefällt“, sagte ich und zog ihn mit mir.

Wir gingen ein paar Schritte weiter und spazierten durch den Tunnel in das Innere des Berges der ‚Swarowski Kristallwelt‘. Alles funkelte und glitzerte. Überwältigend.  
Was ich an Schmuck hatte, war zu 75 % Modeschmuck. Das Wertvollste das ich besaß, war mein Verlobungsring.

Ich ließ Gabe keinen Moment aus den Augen, der wahrscheinlich ansonsten wieder auf dumme Ideen gekommen wäre.  
Mit dem Gedanken, mit teuren Geschenken überhäuft zu werden, konnte ich mich nie anfreunden.

  
Eine Sache wollte ich noch sehen, und so fuhren wir weiter.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Gabe aufgeregt. „Mystery Spot“, sagte ich und lachte.

„Die Folge kenne ich.“

„Wie toll ist das denn?“, grinste er erstaunt, als wir vor dem Haus standen.

Etwas sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, da es nicht nur schief war sondern auch auf dem Kopf stand. Aber im Inneren sah alles genauso aus, wie in einem Einfamilienhaus, nur eben auf dem Kopf. Ich schoss ein Foto von Gabe, denn wann bekam man ansonsten die Gelegenheit  
einen Handstand über der Toilette zu machen.

_‚Ich stehe im Keller und vor mir liegt eine Leiche, eingehüllt wie eine Mumie. Fassungslos sehe ich auf meine blutverschmierten Hände, doch ich kann mich an nichts erinnern._

_Was soll ich tun? Ich sehe mich hektisch um._  
Die Leiche loswerden … so viel steht fest. Ich suche das ganze Haus nach einem Versteck ab, doch kaum habe ich sie beseitigt und drehe mich um, ist sie wieder da.  
In Panik versuche ich mir die Hände zu waschen, aber das Blut geht nicht ab.  
Auf einmal war ich auf einem Feld und hatte eine Schaufel in der Hand.

 _Ich vergrabe die Leiche so tief wie möglich und im nächsten Augenblick ist ein Traktor neben mir und pflügt das Feld um. Mit schweißnassem Körper stehe ich da und betete, dass die Leiche nicht zum Vorschein kommt. Der Traktor verschwindet und rings um mich ist eine große Mauer und auch die Leiche ist wieder neben mir. Verzweifelt versuche ich eine Tür zu finden, taste mich der Mauer entlang, schlage schreiend und weinend darauf ein. Ein riesiger Steinhammer taucht auf einmal neben mir auf und ich versuche alles, bis ich tränenüberströmt und völlig fertig auf den Boden sinke._ _  
Gabriel steht auf einmal neben mir und die Mauer verschwindet, auch die Leiche ist verschwunden und er reicht mir lächelnd die Hand. Rings um uns Licht, Sonne, sattes Grün und Vögel.‘_

  
Schwer atmend wachte ich auf und blickte kurz orientierungslos um mich.

_‚So etwas Eigenartiges habe ich auch noch nie geträumt‘_

Gabriel schlief tief und fest neben mir. Meine Hände waren kalt und mein Herz raste.

Nachdem der Schreck etwas nachgelassen hatte, legte ich mich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Ich konnte mich an jede Einzelheit erinnern und spürte noch immer die Panik die ich hatte. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr zeigte, dass es erst 5 Uhr morgens war.  
Zwar versuchte ich es, aber ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.  
Also zog ich mich leise an und setzte mich auf den Balkon. Dort dachte ich über meinen Traum nach

_‚Was bedeutet er?‘_

Traumdeutung war noch nie meine Stärke, denn meistens erinnerte ich mich nach dem Aufwachen kaum, aber dieser Traum war so real, auch jetzt noch.

_‚Gestorben, abgestorben, vergraben, loslassen, Mauer, Schutz, abreißen, Gabriel, Sonne‘_

Diese Worte gingen mir durch den Kopf und ich versuchte sie einzuordnen.

Aus dem Tarot wusste ich, dass der Tod nicht tot bedeutete, sondern für Neuanfang stand.

Seufzend schaute in den Himmel und ließ die kühle Luft durch meine Lungen fließen.

„Honey?“, flüsterte Gabe plötzlich etwas verschlafen, aber besorgt hinter mir, „alles in Ordnung?“

„Hm …“, murmelte ich, „nur ein komischer Traum und ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“

„Magst du mir davon erzählen?“, fragte er und legte die Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Wir haben eine Leiche vergraben“, lachte ich, „keine Ahnung, war alles ziemlich verwirrend.“

Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, mir war klar geworden was mein Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich manifestierten sich die Ängste in den Träumen.  
Ich musste überlegen, wie es mit uns weitergehen sollte. Ich hatte hier meine Familie, ein paar Leute, die mir wichtig waren, aber ich hatte in Amerika meine Freunde, unsere Freunde, meine zweite Familie … Gabe hatte dort seine Arbeit, seine Kinder. Ich konnte nicht von ihm verlangen alles das aufzugeben, aber auch ich hatte hier eine Arbeit die mir Spaß machte. Klar hatte ich Angst, denn ich würde nicht in eine andere Stadt ziehen, sondern auf einen anderen Kontinent, in eine andere Kultur ... in ein anderes Leben.

„Ok“, flüsterte Gabe und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „lass uns wieder hineingehen, es ist kühl hier draußen.“

  
„Mama, hier heb ab“, lachte ich während der Autofahrt und warf Gabriel das Handy zu.

„Büro von Eva, wen darf ich melden?“, sagte er und drückte auf den Lautsprecher.

Sie erzählte uns, dass nächsten Mittwoch eine große Familienfeier anstand und fragte, ob wir auch kommen würden.

„Bereit, einen Teil meiner Verwandtschaft kennenzulernen?“, fragte ich Gabriel und er nickte.

„Gerne, wird auch Zeit.“

  
Am frühen Nachmittag waren wir im ‚Aqua Dome‘ angekommen. Ein 4 Sterne Hotel mit einer 22000 m2 großen Wellnesslandschaft. Bereit von uns erkundet zu werden.

„Ich mache das“, sagte ich als wir eincheckten.

„Babe?“, fragte Gabe stirnrunzelnd.

„Ruhe jetzt!“

„Wahnsinn“, staunte er als wir im Zimmer ankamen.

Sehr modern und wunderschön eingerichtet. Vom Fenster aus hatten wir einen Überblick über das riesige Ausmaß des Wellness-Außenbereiches.

Nachdem wir unsere Badesachen angezogen hatten, stürmten wir aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter.

„Ahh … das tut gut“, raunte ich und ließ mich rückwärts durch das angenehm warme Wasser treiben.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Gabe tauchte vor mir auf und schüttelte seine Haare.

„Hey, du Tier!“, kreischte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ich schubste ihn weg und schwamm in das Sprudelbecken.

_‚Ein paar Minuten genießen, bevor mein kleiner Spaßvogel wieder irgendwo auftaucht‘_

„Hey Sweetie“, grinste er mich an und ich lachte. „Du bist eine Klette!“

„Gut“, sagte er und sah sich um, „dann suche ich mir jemand anderen.“

„Untersteh dich, du gehörst mir.“

Stürmisch sprang ich auf ihn und umklammerte ihn mit meinen Beinen.

„Hola Chica!“

Gabriel nahm mich, eine Hand unter meine Knie und die andere an meinem Rücken und trug mich durch das Wasser. Schmunzelnd legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss die Nähe … ca 5 Sekunden.

„Hm, im Wasser ist es ganz einfach“, sagte er und wiegte mich hin und her.

„Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du Donna durch die Gegend getragen hast, und Cas auch!“, erwiderte ich und spritzte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Daraufhin ließ er mich natürlich los und ich zog ihn mit unter Wasser.

„Na dann fang schon mal an zu üben, ansonsten muss ich Dean fragen, ob er mich über die Schwelle trägt.“

„Das war nicht nett“, antwortete er und tauchte mich wieder unter.

Unsere Lippen suchten und fanden sich immer wieder und nach kurzer Zeit stieg die Hitze in unseren Körpern. 

 

„Gabe“, keuchte ich, „ich glaub wir sollten kurz ins Sportbecken, zur Abkühlung.“

„Gute Idee“, sagte er und wollte gehen.

„Spinnst du? Das war ein Scherz“, lachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, „das Wasser dort hat 16 Grad.“

„Sei kein Frosch“, erwiderte Gabe und zog mich mit sich.

Da stand ich also einige Augenblicke später am Beckenrand und konnte mich nicht überwinden in das kalte Wasser zu steigen.

„Spring endlich, oder ich hole dich!“, rief mir Gabe aus dem Wasser entgegen.

„Bis du aus dem Wasser kommst, bin ich längst weg.“

„Du bist ein Angsthase“, kicherte er und ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Und da er genau wusste, dass er mich damit ärgern konnte, sprang ich. Japsend und nach Luft ringend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Gott …“, schrie ich und schwamm bibbernd an den Rand.

„Hey, schön dass du da bist“, grinste Gabe und nahm mich in seine Arme.

„Es ist kalt, ich will raus“, jammerte ich und wollte mich aus seinem Griff winden.

„Ich mach es dir ein wenig wärmer“, flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme und verwickelte mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

„Besser?“

„Noch nicht, weitermachen“, stöhnte ich leise und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Aber das Wasser war einfach zu kalt und ich schubste ihn weg.

„Ok, ich muss hier raus, ich sterbe an Unterkühlung.“

„Können wir dann etwas essen gehen, mir hängt mein Magen in den Knien.“

Da auch ich Hunger hatte, suchten wir das Restaurant auf. Das Salatbuffet war nicht nur ein Augenschmaus und ich langte kräftig zu. Und für Gabe gab es Schweinsbraten mit Knödel und Kraut.

„Hoffentlich gehst du danach nicht unter wie ein Stein.“

„Na dann musst du eben auf mich aufpassen“, grinste er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Als wir die Treppe wieder hinuntergingen, kamen wir an einem der Ruheräume vorbei, in denen breite Liegen standen, und wir entschieden uns für ein kleines Nickerchen.

„Komm zu Daddy“, schmunzelte er und öffnete seine Bademantel.

„Ich werde niemals ‚Daddy‘ zu dir sagen. Nie, niemals“, lachte ich und streichelte über seine Brust.

Danach nahmen wir unsere Handys, checkten die Nachrichten, ich schoss ein Foto von ihm und er machte eine Grimasse nach der anderen.  
Mein Handy piepste. Eine Nachricht von Gabe und ich grinste ihn an:

‚Ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Kiss … Kiss … Kiss … Ich liebe dich … ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Kiss … Kiss … Kiss …‘

„Ich liebe dich auch.“  



	33. Chapter 33

„Was machen wir heute?“

„Wir besuchen heute ein paar Länder“, grinste ich und er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Sind wir bald da? Sind wir bald da?“

„Ok, du Kind … ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst …“

So ging es eine Zeitlang mit noch einigen Kinderspielen und es war ziemlich lustig. Wir sangen die Lieder von meinen CDs und Gabe kannte jedes davon, jede Strophe …  
Er hatte ein wahnsinnig gutes Gedächtnis und einen unglaublichen Wortschatz. Bewundernswert.

„Schau mal, Yachten“, sagte Gabe und deutete mit dem Finger auf den See.

„Ja, das ist das Monaco von Österreich“, lachte ich und parkte das Auto, „wir sind da.“

 

Auf dem Parkplatz streckten wir unsere Glieder nach der langen Autofahrt und gingen Hand in Hand durch das Tor nach ‚Minimundus.‘

„Wahrscheinlich kennst du die meisten in Natura.“

„Ein paar“, lachte er und küsste mich, „aber die werde ich dir auch zeigen, wenn du magst.“

„‚Hollywood‘“, grinste er und deutete mit der Hand auf das Miniaturgebilde, „und der ‚Eiffelturm‘ … und schau das ‚Riesenrad‘, mit dem sind wir gefahren, oder?

Und das kenn ich, da waren wir auch … ‚Schloss Orth‘.“

„Das war eine schöne Idee, danke“, lächelte er als wir wieder hinausgingen und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“

„Und jetzt?“ fragte er neugierig mit dem Funkeln in seinen Augen, das mir ein wohliges Gefühl bescherte und mein Herz höher schlugen ließ.

  
Da sich der Hunger meldete, wurde dieser auch gestillt und die Spezialität Kärntens waren natürlich die ‚Kasnudeln‘.  
Zum Glück fanden wir ein Lokal, die kleine Tapas anboten, viele verschiedene Sorten.

„Nicht so langweilig wie Spaghetti“, sagte er mit vollem Mund und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück.

„Machen wir einen kurzen Verdauungsspaziergang, ich platze gleich“, stöhnte ich und er nickte.

  
„Hey, sollen wir reingehen?“, fragte Gabe als wir am Reptilienzoo vorbeikamen.

„Sicher, ich habe keine Angst vor Schlangen.“

Ja, da es aber außer Schildkröten, Schlangen, Eidechsen auch Spinnen gab, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Ach du Scheiße“, rief ich erschrocken, als ich zu nahe bei einem Terrarium vorbeikam.

„Komm, Angstbewältigung“, lachte Gabe und zog mich näher.

„Hey, das ist nicht witzig, dank dir hab ich fast meine Höhenangst überwunden, finde ich auch super, aber Spinnen sind etwas anderes. Boah, wie ekelig.“

Mich innerlich und äußerlich schüttelnd ging ich schnell weiter und Gabe lachte sich halb tot.

„Du Idiot“, grinste ich, „lacht mich aus, das hat ein Nachspiel das schwöre ich dir, ich will jetzt ein Eis haben, das habe ich mir verdient.“

  
„Hey, meins“, grinste ich und klopfte mit meinem Löffel auf seinen Löffel.

Ich leckte an meinem Löffel und ließ ihn erotisch wieder aus dem Mund gleiten, sah Gabe dabei tief in die Augen und versuchte nicht zu grinsen.

Mit halboffenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er mein Spiel.

„Wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, werde ich dich auf die Toilette zerren und vernaschen“, sagte er ruhig.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und streichelte langsam aufwärts.

„Honey, hör auf damit“, raunte er und hielt meine Hand fest, „ich denke wir suchen uns ein Hotel.“

„Ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Idee“, hauchte ich im ins Ohr.

„Ich denke, wir bleiben noch eine Minute sitzen, und keinen Körperkontakt“, sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

  
„Nächstes Mal wenn du kommst, fahren wir in die Steiermark, es gibt dort einen beeindruckenden Naturpark, aber da brauchen wir eine Wanderausrüstung, zumindest anständige Schuhe“, lachte ich als wir wieder im Auto saßen.

„Was hast du gegen meine Schuhe?“

„Ich will nicht, dass du ausrutschst und in einem Wasserfall verschwindest.“ 

„Oh, du machst dir Sorgen um mich“, grinste er und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel.

„Ich wüsste nicht wie ich deine Unvorsichtigkeit den anderen erklären soll“, lachte ich und er nahm die Hand wieder weg.

 

Gabe kramte in meinen CDs und legte Weihnachtsmusik ein.

„Dein Ernst?“, lachte ich kopfschüttelnd, „wir haben Mitte April.“

Aber ich könnte das ganze Jahr Weihnachtslieder hören, für mich waren es die schönsten Lieder überhaupt.

„Weißt du noch …?“, schmunzelte er als das Mambo-Medley kam.

„Und ob. Ich konnte mich gar nicht konzentrieren, du warst mir so nahe, ich hatte so Herzklopfen, und das kam nicht vom Tanzen.“

„Mir ging es nicht anders“, seufzte er und lächelte mich an.

 

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir zur Gedenkstätte in Mauthausen fahren?“ 

„Klar, was ist dort?“

„Es war ein Konzentrationslager“, murmelte ich und er nickte.

Wir schwiegen fast den ganzen Weg im Lager. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung. Jeder wusste, was früher in solchen Lagern vorgegangen war. Er war … ja, man kann so etwas nicht in Worte fassen. Einfach furchtbar. Aber auch wenn es erschreckend war, war es auch sehr beeindruckend.

  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Gabriel, als wir Richtung Heimat fuhren.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte, aber wir können auch heimfahren, wie du willst.“

„Ich fahre mit dir überall hin“, lächelte Gabriel und sah mich von der Seite an.

Unsere letzte Station führte uns zum ‚Baumkronenwanderweg.‘ Ein Naturerlebnispfad  gänzlich aus Holz inmitten Baumkronen. Mit einem Erlebnisturm,  
Riesenrutsche, Hängebrücke, Seilgarten und Gleichgewichtsstationen für mein großes Kind.  
Für mich war das natürlich etwas Überwindung, aber ich wusste, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Und recht hatte ich.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und deutete auf einige riesige Baumhäuser.

„Man kann hier auch übernachten.“

„Wollen wir hier übernachten?“, fragte mich Gabriel und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Das klingt gut“, lachte ich und wir gingen zur Rezeption um einzuchecken.

Dann holten wir unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und gingen in das 5m hohe Baumhaus.  
Es war alles aus Holz und es roch nach Wald. Ein gemütliches Doppelbett, Dusche und WC, eine kleine Eckbank mit Tisch und ein winziger Vorraum.

„Schau mal“, sagte Gabriel, der bereits alle Schubladen inspiziert hatte. Er kam mit einem Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht-Spiel zu mir auf die Sitzecke.

  
„Danke für den wunderschönen Urlaub“, flüsterte er, als wir im Bett lagen.

„Danke für die wunderbare Begleitung“, lächelte ich und streichelte ihm durch seine Haare.

Wir lagen auf der Seite, einander zugewandt und verschränkten unsere Hände zwischen uns.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr und egal wie oft wir uns noch trennen müssen, ich werde immer wieder zu dir zurückfinden, das verspreche ich dir“, sagte er leise und sah mir tief in die Augen.  


Wir hatten gerade die Autotüren geschlossen, da klingelte mein Handy.

„Oh, da muss ich ran. Hey Jenny, was gibt es?“

Ich telefonierte ein paar Minuten mit meiner Freundin, die für ihre Geburtstagsfeier eine Torte von mir wollte. Natürlich tat ich ihr gerne den Gefallen.

In den letzten Jahren hatte ich mir einige Kunden zu Eigen gemacht, die nicht nur meine Kekse, sondern auch manchmal Torten oder Süßspeisen für Buffets oder Feiern bestellten.

„Alles klar Süße, ich melde mich noch einmal, dann besprechen wir die Einzelheiten“, grinste ich und legte auf.

„Du machst das gerne, oder?“, fragte Gabe, der alles schmunzelnd mitangesehen hatte.

„Ja“, sagte ich und nickte.

Ich öffnete die Fotos auf meinem Handy und zeigte ihm, was ich schon alles gemacht hatte. 

„Der Traktor ist ja toll.“

„War für Papa am letzten Vatertag.“

  
„Gabe, ich wasche, magst etwas dazu geben?“, fragte ich, als ich in meiner Wohnung vor der Waschmaschine stand. 

„Danke Babe“, antwortete er und nickte, „und by the way, wir könnten uns auch gleich waschen.“

„Habe ich nichts dagegen … in 10 Minuten, ich schiebe noch den Kuchen für meine Tante in den Ofen“, antwortete ich.

„Honey!“, schrie Gabe aus dem Bad.

„Romeo?“, fragte ich in der Küche.

„Baby!“ 

„Gabe?“ 

„Sweetie!“, schrie er, und ich schlich mich grinsend ins Bad.

„Gabriel?“, sagte ich und zog den Duschvorhang zur Seite.

„Huh“, rief er erschrocken. „Babe, mir ist kalt, komm endlich.“

„Finde ich aber nett, dass du nicht schon ohne mich angefangen hast“, lachte ich und stieg zu ihm.

„Honey, wenn du nicht aufhörst da unten herumzufingern, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren“, stöhnte er und stützte seine Hände an den Badezimmerfliesen ab.

„Ok, ich hab was anderes“, lachte ich und zog die Massagehandschuhe an.

Gabe genoss die rauen Berührungen und schloss stöhnend seine Augen.

„Zieh sie aus, ich will auch“, sagte er und massierte mich von Kopf bis Fuß.

  
Ein wenig rot aber sehr erfrischt setzten wir uns danach auf die Couch und Gabe zappte durch die Sender.

„Nichts Aufregendes“, stöhnte er, „wie wäre es mit ein paar österreichische Filmen?“ 

So verbrachten wir den ganzen Nachmittag, bis Gabe der Kopf rauchte. Wir hatten viel Spaß beim Fernsehen und lachend purzelte ich einige Male beinahe von der Couch wenn er mich wieder mit einem Fragezeichen in den Augen ansah.

  
„Boah, ich habe einen solchen Hunger, ich könnte ein ganzes Nilpferd essen“, jammerte Gabe.

„Ich hab nichts mehr zu da, aber wir können uns betrinken.“

„Ja, machen wir, aber Hunger hab ich trotzdem“, lachte er und ich griff zu meinem Handy.

„Gut, ich bestell uns Pizza.“

In der Zwischenzeit machte ich bei meiner Torte weiter.

„Hey, du Naschkatze!“, rief ich, als er seinen Finger in die Creme eintauchte und genüsslich abschleckte.

„Die ist gut“, sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Ja?“, fragte ich, nahm seinen Finger, tauchte ihn tief ein und leckte ihn verführerisch sauber.

„Babe?!“, sagte er und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Gabe?“, grinste ich und tauchte ihn noch einmal in die Creme um ihn wieder sauber zu lutschen, „ja, die ist wirklich gut.“

Er drückte mich gegen die Küchenzeile und wollte über mich herfallen, da läutete es an meiner Türe.

  
_‚Ich muss dringend … wie befreie ich mich jetzt aus dem Klammergriff?‘_

Ich versuchte Gabe durch Gedankenübertragung wach zu bekommen und bewegte mich vorsichtig.

„Wo willst du hin?“, brummte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Micky-Mouse-Blase“, flüsterte ich und er öffnete ein Auge.

„Ok, bevor du in mein Bett machst“, lachte er und ich stand grinsend auf.

„Dein Bett?!“

„Wie wäre es mit Kaffee, Frau?“, murmelte er, als ich mich wieder hinlegen wollte.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn ernst an … zumindest versuchte ich das.

„Weißt du was, du stehst jetzt auf, wir müssen ohnehin dann fahren, zack zack … auf duschen“, kommandierte ich und zog an seiner Hand.

„Ich hab ein Problem“, sagte er und schaute an sich herunter.

„Das ist kein Problem, das nennt man Morgenlatte“, grinste ich, „vielleicht kann man das wegwaschen.“

Dafür fing ich mir einen leichten Klaps auf meinem Hintern ein.

  
„Dich brauche ich nicht fragen, ob du nervös bist?“, grinste ich als wir im Auto saßen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, schon ein bißchen, schließlich geht es um deine Familie“, sagte er und atmete durch.

„Ich habe eine große Familie, aber die sind alle sehr sehr nett“, antwortete ich, „dass dir der Gesprächsstoff ausgehen wird, darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Die werden an deinen Lippen kleben, das schwöre ich dir.“ 

  
Nachdem wir meine Familie begrüßt hatten und der Zwerg Gabriel kurz skeptisch angesehen hatte, schnappte sie ihn aber und machte ihn sofort zu ihrem Spielkameraden.

Er fühlte sich wohl, und das war mir wichtig. Und nicht anders war es, als wir zu meiner Verwandtschaft gingen. Wir mussten unser Kennenlernen einige Male erzählen, alle fanden es mega interessant und meine kleine Nichte wollte sich gar nicht mehr von ihm trennen.   
Gabe hat eine wahnsinnige Ausstrahlung, das wusste ich und er war lustig, witzig und intelligent, so dass ihn einfach jeder gernhaben musste.

„Also, ein bißchen eifersüchtig bin ich ja schon“, flüsterte ich grinsend ins Ohr, „normalerweise bin ich ihre Nr1, und heute werde ich gar nicht beachtet.“

„Und? Wann wird geheiratet?“, kam dann die Frage.

„Nächstes Jahr?!“, sagte er und sah mir fragend in die Augen. „Klingt fair“, erwiderte ich und nickte.

Mit dem Versprechen, jeden irgendwann zu besuchen, verabschiedeten wir uns und fuhren wieder heim.

  
„Du hast eine nette Verwandtschaft.“ 

„Kennst du den Spruch … wie man in den Wald hineinruft?“, grinste ich und er nickte, „du bist ein Mensch, den man einfach gernhaben muss, ich liebe dich.“

Unter Krokodilstränen musste meine kleine Nichte schlussendlich doch ins Bett und sie fragte mich, ob wir noch da wären, wenn sie wieder kommt.

„Wenn du magst, bleiben wir bis morgen“, sagte ich und wandte mich an Gabriel.

„Aber sicher“, lachte er und wischte dem Zwerg die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

  
„Das war mein Kinderzimmer, und wir haben nur eine Decke und ein Kissen“, sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Wen suchst du?“ fragte Gabe als ich mich im Kreis drehte.

„Da!“, sagte ich und deutete in die Ecke an der Decke.

„Was?“, fragte er und ich gab ihm ein Buch.

„Eine Spinne, erschlag sie oder ich schlafe woanders.“

„Die sind nützlich“, antwortete er.

„Ja, dann sollen sie woanders nützlich sein“, erwiderte ich und schüttelte mich.

„Und wie soll ich da hinaufkommen?“

„Keine Ahnung?!“, sagte ich und sah mich um.

„Die hat mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihr“, grinste er.

„Hätte ich jedes Mal Geld dafür genommen, wenn ich den Spruch höre, wäre ich heute reich. 

Du willst mich heiraten, zeig dass du mich beschützen kannst“, grinste ich und stellte ihm einen Stuhl hin, den ich von meinem Bruder geholt hatte.

„Ich habe gedacht du willst mich heiraten?“, sagte er ernst und runzelte die Stirn, „ich hoffe, du pflegst mich, wenn ich herunterfalle.“

„Auf den Cons turnt ihr auch immer auf den Sesseln herum“, grinste ich.

„Nur John ist so wahnsinnig“, lachte er und schlug zu, „erledigt, der Drache ist tot.“

„Danke, mein Ritter“, sagte ich und küsste ihn zur Belohnung.

Ich trug den Sessel wieder zurück und fand Gabe nackt unter der Decke.

„Gabe!? Wir sind hier nicht alleine, mein Bruder schläft nebenan“, grinste ich.

„Ich habe keine Absichten“, sagte er, kreuzte die Finger und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja, wer es glaubt“, lachte ich und legte mich zu ihm.

„Honey?“, raunte Gabe einige Augenblicke später und rutschte immer näher an mich heran.

„Ja bitte?“, sagte ich ernst und grinste in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich habe Absichten“, stöhnte er leise.

„Gabe, es geht unmöglich, denn du kannst ja nicht leise sein“, antwortete ich und biss mir auf die Lippen um nicht loszulachen.

„Doch, bin ich“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich stand auf, warf ihm ein Kondom zu, worauf er mich skeptisch anchaute, das konnte ich sogar im Dunkeln erkennen, oder mir zumindest vorstellen.

„Ich will hier keine Schweinerei“, lachte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn, „komm her Tiger!“  



	34. Chapter 34

Durch ein Kratzen und Winseln an meiner Zimmertüre wurde ich wach und stand auf, zog mir schnell etwas über und öffnete die Tür.

„Oh mein Gott wer bist du denn?“, lachte ich als mich ein mittelgroßer Schäferhund schwanzwedelnd begrüßte und sofort auf mein Bett sprang.

„Scheiße, pass auf!“, rief ich und Gabe stieß einen kurzen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

„Das ist aber nicht deine Zunge, Honey“, kreischte er und richtete sich auf.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und streichelte ihn.

„Ein Hund ist in der Nähe und ich bin nicht mehr interessant“, schmollte Gabe.

„Guten Morgen mein Liebling“, grinste ich und wollte ihm eine Kuss geben, aber der Hund war schon wieder zwischen uns.

„Leila!“, rief eine Stimme an meiner Tür und der Hund sprang aus dem Bett.

„Hey“, sagte ich, ging zu ihr und gab ihr die Hand, „ich bin die Schwester, Eva … und das ist Gabriel.“

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich auf den Mann in meinem Bett.

„Hey, Michi … eine Freundin von deinem Bruder“, erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

 _‚Lange Haare, Rasta, ausgeflippt … genau sein Beuteschema_ ‘

„Mein Bruder hat Damenbesuch“, grinste ich, während ich meine Zimmertüre wieder schloss.

„Und du hast Besuch von deinem Herrn, kümmere dich ein bißchen um ihn“, murmelte er und zog mich wieder ins Bett zurück.

  
„Na, dann könnt ihr ja mit den Kleinen spazieren gehen und ich kümmere mich um das Essen“, sagte Mama und ich nickte, nachdem wir uns entschlossen hatten, aufzustehen.

_‚Die haben sich gegenseitig ins Herz geschlossen‘_

Glücklich beobachtete ich, wie sich die beiden so toll verstanden.

„Gabriel wird ziemlich beansprucht“, lachte meine Mama als wir beim Kaffee saßen.

„Das tut ihm ganz gut“, antwortete ich und warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, „ihm fehlen seine Kinder, er sieht sie nicht oft.“

„Habt ihr schon Pläne bezüglich der Hochzeit?“, fragte sie mich dann.

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht.

Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich eine Menge Leute kennengelernt habe, die ich unmöglich alle bitten kann, einzufliegen. Es wird eine ziemlich große Hochzeit.  
Ich dachte daran, dass wir hier standesamtlich heiraten, der einzige der von drüben kommt, ist wahrscheinlich Chuck, ich bin ziemlich überzeugt, dass er Gabes Trauzeuge sein wird … ein kleines Essen und gemütliches Beisammensitzen.  
Viele Leute habe ich hier nicht, die ich zu unserer Hochzeit einladen will. Zu den Verwandten werden wir alle fahren und ihnen ein Foto bringen.  
Und in Amerika heiraten wir dann kirchlich, und weil ich natürlich meine Familie dabeihaben will, müsst ihr fliegen, und Onkel Fred muss auch mit.“

Schulterzuckend sah ich sie an, und sie nickte verstehend.

Als mich meine Mama zum Abschied umarmte und sagte, wie stolz sie auf mich sei, stiegen die Tränen in meine Augen.

 

„Hast du Lust noch schnell meinen Chef zu besuchen?“, fragte ich während der Fahrt, „oder morgen?“

„Machen wir gleich, und morgen bleiben wir den ganzen Tag im Bett“, lachte er.

Ab übermorgen hatte mich der Alltag wieder fest im Griff und ich würde wieder hart arbeiten um die Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Wiedersehen zu überbrücken.

Und mein Chef konnte Gabe nichts abschlagen, schließlich rief er ihn immer an, wenn es darum ging, mich zu überraschen.

 

„Gehen wir noch ein wenig spazieren?“, fragte ich, denn es war wieder ein wundervoller warmer Abend. Arm in Arm schlenderten wir wieder rund um den See und machten immer wieder Halt auf den Bänken. Wir kuschelten uns aneinander und sahen auf den See.

„Honey?“, sagte Gabe und schaute mich an.

„Gabriel?“, antwortete ich und lachte.

„Wie stellst du dir unsere Hochzeit vor?“, fragte er und nahm meine Hand.

Ich erzählte ihm das, was ich bereits meiner Mama gesagt hatte.

„Und du?“, fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich finde das genial“, lächelte er und küsste mich.

„Ja?“

„Aber einer muss hier dabei sein.“

„Chuck?“, lachte ich.

„Genau der“, grinste er, „mein Trauzeuge.“

Ich legte meine Beine über seine Oberschenkel und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich Babe“, sagte Gabriel während er mir zärtlich durch die Haare streichelte.

„Wer kann schon von sich behaupten zwei Hochzeiten in zwei verschiedenen Ländern zu haben?“ grinste ich.

„Das werden die schönsten Tage in deinem Leben, das verspreche ich dir“, lächelte er, strich die Haare hinter meine Ohren und sah mich liebevoll an.

„Na ja, ich hoffe doch, das werden die schönsten Tage in unserem neuen Leben“, flüsterte ich und berührte seine Lippen mit meinen.

In Zustimmung brummend drückte er mich fest an sich.

  
Das Mittagessen an unserem letzten Tag nahmen wir in einem meiner Lieblingsgasthäuser zu uns.

„Boah, der perfekte kulinarische Abschluss, danke Sweetie“, sagte er und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Gern geschehen“, lachte ich und zwinkerte ihn an, „komm mit, ich zeig dir etwas.“

Nach wenigen Schritten hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht und er schaute an dem großen Gebäude entlang. „Wo sind wir hier?“

In den letzten Jahren hatte dieses Objekt viele Zuschauer angelockt.

Es befand sich in 60 Meter Höhe und man hatte einen Rundblick über die gesamte Stadt und darüber hinaus.

„Wie passend“, schmunzelte er, als wir die Stufen hinaufgingen.

Über einige Etagen mit verschiedensten Kunstprojekten, zum diesjährigen Thema ‚Engel‘, erreichten wir das Dach des Gebäudes.

„Ich habe meinen Engel gefunden“, flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr und umarmte mich von hinten.

Glücklich lächelnd, nahm ich seine Hände in meine, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schultern und seufzte leise. In ein paar Stunden musste ich diese wunderbaren Hände wieder loslassen und es brach mir das Herz. Wir standen einige Zeit nur still beieinander, genossen den Ausblick und unsere Nähe.

  
„Hast du alles?“, fragte ich, während ich den Kofferraum schloss.

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke schon“, lächelte er gequält.

_‚If I had wings like Noha’s dove_   
_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_   
_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

„Oh Gott, mach das aus, sonst fang ich hier gleich an zu weinen.“

Mittlerweile kam mir das Fliegen schon so routinemäßig vor wie das Busfahren. Wir vertrieben uns die Zeit und sahen uns auf YouTube ein paar Videos an.

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus“, stöhnte ich als ich das letzte Video von der Convention sah.

„Du bist wunderschön und sexy. Ich liebe dich.“

„Schreib mir, wenn du gelandet bist“, flüsterte ich traurig, wollte und konnte ihn nicht loslassen.

„Nicht weinen Honey, ansonsten fange ich auch gleich an“, sagte er seufzend und streichelte über meinen Rücken.

„Ich kann nichts dafür“, flüsterte ich und drückte meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Ok“, sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränen weg, damit wieder Platz für neue waren.

Das war ein Teufelskreis, denn einmal angefangen, war es schwer für mich wieder aufzuhören.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel und freue mich auf unser nächstes Wiedersehen, bis dahin wird der Bildschirm wieder zwischen uns sein“, schluchzte ich und legte meine Hand ein letztes Mal auf seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Honey, danke für die schöne Zeit“, lächelte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Es waren zwei wundervolle Wochen, aber zu wenig. Es tat so weh, ihn wieder gehen lassen zu müssen.  



	35. Chapter 35

Ich arbeitete viel, der Alltag hatte mich voll im Griff, ein 13 Stunden Tag war keine Seltenheit. Und auch Gabriel übernahm wieder die Regie über ein paar Folgen von Supernatural, zeitgleich mit KingsOfCon und weil wir uns ständig verpassten hatten wir nicht mehr jeden Tag Kontakt. Er war hundemüde, wenn er von der Arbeit kam und ich war auch ausgepowert. Und wenn wir telefonierten, Nachrichten schrieben oder ab und zu skypten,  
war er immer kurz angebunden. Auch die Gang kam mir in den letzten Tagen irgendwie verändert vor.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl, schob es aber auf die Arbeit.  
  
„Hey Cas, wie geht es dir?“, lachte ich in den Bildschirm.

„Hey meine Kleine, viel zu tun so wie du wahrscheinlich auch.“

„Sag mal, wie geht es Gabe? Er ist doch wieder bei euch am Set? Irgendwie verpassen wir uns sehr oft“, sagte ich und eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen, wie es herauskam. 

„Keine Ahnung“, fing Cas an, „er hat eine Folge produziert und vorgestern war er dann wieder weg. Gabe hat wohl eine neue Serie, in der er ziemlich eingespannt ist.“

„Aha …“, sagte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

Denn mir gegenüber hatte er nichts von einer neuen Arbeit erwähnt. Im Gegenteil.

Er sagte, er sei einige Wochen bei den anderen am Set. _  
_

„Du, sorry meine Kleine, aber ich muss wieder los.“

Schneller als erwartet unterbrach er die Verbindung. Mein Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen, aber ich vertraute Gabe, deswegen beließ ich es auch dabei. Aber das Gefühl ließ mich nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

  
„Hey Gabe, endlich sehen wir uns wieder mal, ist ja nicht so einfach, dich zu erwischen“, lächelte ich in den Bildschirm und erschrak dann ein wenig, denn er sah schlecht aus.

Als ob er mindestens drei Nächte nicht geschlafen hätte.

„Hey Honey“, grinste er gequält.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich besorgt.

„Ja, weißt ja, die Arbeit …“

„Tun die Jungs wieder nicht was du willst?“, fragte ich ein wenig scheinheilig.

„Du Babe, tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch arbeiten“, sagte er plötzlich.

„Ok, ist schon in Ordnung“, antwortete ich und seufzte, „ich liebe dich Gabriel.“

„Ich dich auch“, antwortete er und schloss den Bildschirm.

 _‚Verdammt, wir sind zwar über 10000 km getrennt, aber ich spüre doch genau, dass da etwas ist._ _Wieso verheimlichst du mir etwas?‘_

Tränen stiegen in meine Augen als ich noch immer auf das schwarze Bild auf meinem Rechner starrte.  


Mir fiel es ohnehin nicht sehr leicht, jemanden zu vertrauen, aber Gabe vertraute … oder hatte ich vertraut?

Zweifel, die man in einer Fernbeziehung hatte, kamen wieder auf. Er war jeden Tag von hübschen Frauen umgeben, was machte er nach Drehschluss?

 _‚Gabe du Mistkerl, du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, und ich habe zugesagt_ _und die Gang weiß davon, ich bin mir sicher, und ich werde das rausbekommen.‘_

Ich versuchte Chuck zu erreichen. Nichts. Also schrieb ich ihm eine Nachricht, dass er sich bitte bei mir melden soll.

  
Es vergingen zwei Tage. Endlose Stunden, in denen sich alle möglichen Szenarien vor meinem inneren Auge abspielten.

Auf der Arbeit war ich unkonzentriert und schlecht gelaunt, schlief schlecht und hatte Kopfweh von den Tränen die ich vergossen hatte.

Schon bald war ich aber nicht mehr traurig, sondern hatte die nächste Stufe erreicht. Denn ich war so wütend. Nicht nur auf Gabriel.

Wie konnten die anderen mir das antun? Wir waren Familie!

  
*Ding Ding*

„Hey Eva, schön dich zu sehen, tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde.“

„Hey Chuck, hey John, viel zu tun? Wir hören uns ja kaum noch. Ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nein, alles ok“, antwortete Chuck schnell, „die Arbeit.“

_‚Gearbeitet habt ihr früher auch, ich arbeite auch!‘_

Ich atmete tief durch und begann leise aber bestimmt zu reden.

„Hör zu, inzwischen kenne ich dich, ich kenne euch.“ Ich ließ meinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und herwandern und merkte ziemlich schnell, dass ihnen irgendetwas unangenehm war.  

„Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt und ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr es mir nicht sagen könnt.

Gabe ist immer kurz angebunden und wenn ich frage ob alles in Ordnung ist, dann heißt es ‚ja sicher‘.

Es zerreißt mich, wenn ihr nicht bald mit der Sprache herausrückt. Das seid ihr mir schuldig, ich dachte wir wären Freunde, Familie!“

Ich hatte sehr zu kämpfen mit mir, meine Stimme zu behalten und die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. 

Nachdem sich die beiden Blicke zugeworfen hatten, begann Chuck zu reden.

„Wir haben auch keinen Kontakt mehr zu Gabe seit letzter Woche, er hat sich vorher schon komisch verhalten, aber nichts gesagt, und dann …“

„Und dann?“, fragte ich etwas lauter, „rückt raus damit, oder ich schnappe mir den nächsten Flieger!“

John und Chuck tauschten erneute Blicke und ich saß auf Nadeln. Jede Sekunde kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Seine Exfrau war letzte Woche bei uns am Set, sie kam als Gabe gerade los wollte. Beide sind hinausgegangen und ich habe gesehen, dass sie sich umarmt und …“, flüsterte Chuck.

„Und was, Chuck?!“

„… und geküsst haben“, murmelte er, „ seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen, und die letzte Convention hat er a …“

Ich unterbrach die Verbindung und klappte den Laptop zu ohne mich zu verabschieden oder oder Chuck ausreden zu lassen.

_‚Exfrau … umarmt … geküsst‘_

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und mein Hals wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht immer mehr zugedrückt. Ich spüre den Riss in meinem Herzen und ein zittriger Atemstoß löste sich aus meiner Kehle. 

Nun war ich nicht mehr wütend, sondern verletzt. Fassungslos starrte ich an die Wand.

Wie ein angeschossenes Reh kauerte ich mich in meinem Bett zusammen, hielt das Kissen fest umschlungen und ließ meine Tränen freien Lauf.

_‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wir waren glücklich, wie kannst du mir so etwas antun?‘_

Mein Handy piepste. Chuck: ‚Es tut mir so leid‘

„Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe!“, schrie ich und warf es auf den Nachttisch.

Das Wertvollste was ich besaß hatte ich Gabe geschenkt … mein Vertrauen.

_‚Das soll jetzt alles vorbei sein?‘_

Immer wieder schloss ich die Augen und machte sie wieder auf, in der Hoffnung aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen. Aber es funktionierte nicht.

_‚Du verdammter Mistkerl, wir wollten heiraten!‘_

Irgendwann schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein.

  
Ich versuchte mich mit Arbeit abzulenken, so gut es ging. Natürlich blieb meinem Chef das alles nicht verborgen und er fragte nach.

„Ich habe Gabriel als aufrichtigen und ehrlichen Menschen kennengelernt, das ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Missverständnis“, versuchte er mich zu trösten.

„Ja, ich dachte, ich kenne ihn auch“, flüsterte ich und drehte geistesabwesend an meinem Verlobungsring.

  
*Ding Ding*

Gabriel. „Leck mich doch am Arsch!“, schrie ich und zog den Stecker aus dem Laptop.

Ich wollte nicht schon wieder angelogen werden, denn das würde ich nicht ertragen.

  
Auch Chuck, Cas und John versuchten mich immer wieder zu erreichen.

_‚Ist noch zu frisch, gebt mir Zeit‘_

Das letzte was ich wollte, war alle zu verlieren, ich hatte sie so gerne …

  
‚Babe, was ist los? Ich erreiche dich nicht. Es ist hoffentlich nichts passiert? Bitte melde dich, ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘

Das las ich am nächsten Morgen auf meinem Handy.

„Du fragst mich, ob etwas passiert ist?!“

Mit einem halbherzigen Schauben warf ich das Handy in die Tasche, schmiss die Türe hinter mir zu und machte mich auf den Weg in die Arbeit.

  
Seit einer Woche herrschte Funkstille. In meinem Herzen war ein großes Loch und ich hatte abgenommen, dafür rauchte ich wieder wie ein Schlot.

_‚Ich hab dich so geliebt, Gabe, wie konntest du nur‘_

Erneut wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht als ich mich quälte und die Fotos ansah, die ich auf meinem Laptop gespeichert hatte.

  
Wieder eine Nachricht von Gabe:

‚Honey, ich habe heute mit Chuck telefoniert, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘

„Was soll denn bitte an einem Kuss falsch zu verstehen sein?“, schrie ich mein Handy an.  


‚Honey, ich liebe dich. Bitte melde dich und lass mich das erklären. Kiss. Gabriel‘

Kurzzeitig überlegte ich, ob ich nicht einfach seine Nummer löschen sollte.

 

Ich war ein nur noch ein Häufchen Elend und dann rief mich auch noch meine Mama an, zu fragen wie es mir geht. Sollte ich es ihr erzählen? Ich wollte es doch selber nicht glauben.

 

‚Bitte melde dich bei einem von uns. Wir machen uns Sorgen. Cas.‘

‚Hey Cas. Ich lebe noch. Gruß an die anderen‘

 

Seit zwei Tagen hatte sich Gabriel jetzt nicht mehr gemeldet.

_‚Du hast dich ja schnell getröstet‘_

Weinend warf ich mich auf mein Bett, gab mir selber die Schuld, mich in eine aussichtslose Situation verrannt zu haben. Die paar Tage die wir gemeinsam hatten, waren wunderschön.

Aber so eine Fernbeziehung, das konnte doch auch auf Dauer nicht gut gehen.

_‚Warum passiert sowas ständig mir?_ _Nein. Die letzten 1 ½ Jahre … Unsere Beziehung ist etwas Besonderes, es kann nicht vorbei sein‘_

Es war so weit. Ich hatte Stufe vier erreicht. Verleugnung.

Aber ich wollte die letzte Stufe nicht erklimmen. Ich wollte es nicht akzeptieren …

Mein Chef gab mir das Wochenende frei, es regnete sowieso … passend zu meiner Stimmung.

Gott sei Dank, mittlerweile hatte ich 19 Tage durchgearbeitet und ich ging nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch.

_‚Zwei Tage durchschlafen, genau das richtige‘_

Nachdem ich kurz duschen war, ging ich gleich ins Bett und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf.

  
Am Samstagvormittag läutete es an der Haustür.

„Ja?“, sagte ich gleichgültig in den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage.

„Post“, erklang es.

Kurz fragte ich mich selber, ob ich etwas bestellt hatte und zuckte noch gleichgültiger mit den Schultern.

„2. Stock Tür 8“, sagte ich in den Hörer, drückte auf den Knopf und legte auf.

Dann öffnete ich die Tür und ging wieder in die Küche und einige Augenblicke später hörte ich die Türe ins Schloss fallen.

Als ich ein paar Schritte ging um nachzusehen blieb ich im nächsten Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen.

Gabriel stand vor mir, mit einem Strauß Rosen und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Froh sein ihn zu sehen? Ihm eine Ohrfeige geben?

„Hey Honey“, lächelte er und ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen, der sich rasend schnell in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

Gleichzeitig nisteten sich die Schmetterlinge wieder ein und Tränen stiegen in meine Augen.

Ich liebte ihn noch immer, darum tat es ja so weh, ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte ich und räusperte mich.  

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte, wir müssen reden“, flüsterte er.

Mein Herz wollte ihn so gerne umarmen, aber mein Kopf war dagegen.

„Setz dich“, sagte ich und deutete auf die Couch, „ich mache uns Kaffee.“

Er setzte sich, hielt den Aschenbecher in die Höhe, sah mich fragend an und ich antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, bevor ich in die Küche ging und erst mal meine Tränen trocknete.


	36. Chapter 36

_‚Er ist wirklich hier, Gabe hat den langen Weg gemacht. Kann es sein, dass ich ihm doch nicht egal bin?_ ‘

Mein Herz raste und tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch meinen Kopf.

Mit zitternden Händen stellte ich die zwei Tassen auf den Glastisch und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Honey“, fing er an und ich blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg,

 _‚Honey‘_ ... Es war so schön das zu hören.

Neue Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er mich nur einmal ‚Eva‘ genannt, und das war am zweiten Abend als wir alle beisammen waren. Damals hatte er ohnehin kaum mit mir geredet.

Ich liebte diesen Kosenamen. Ich liebte alle Kosenamen, die er mir gab. Und dass er mich auch in diesem Moment noch so nannte, ...

Die Chance war ich ihm schuldig, sich zu erklären. Ich konnte ohnehin nichts sagen, denn meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Wie durch einen Schleier nahm ich alles wahr, bemühte mich, mich zu konzentrieren um ihm zu folgen.

 

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid was passiert ist, aber ich muss dir etwas erklären.“

_‚Du bist jetzt nicht 10 Stunden geflogen, um mit mir Schluss zu machen …?‘_

Gabriel nahm meine eiskalte Hand in seine Hände. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl, seine Wärme zu spüren, seine Nähe, seinen Duft, seine Augen … seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren, und das gab mir einen erneuten Stich ins Herz.

  
„Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und mit meiner ganzen Seele. Chuck hat nicht alles gesehen, ansonsten wäre dieses Missverständnis nie aufgekommen.  
Meine Exfrau hat mich geküsst und als mir das bewusst wurde, habe ich sie sofort weggestoßen.  
Unser Sohn hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen schweren Autounfall und deswegen war sie bei  
mir am Set. Sie, … wir waren verzweifelt, es sah nicht gut aus. Sie hatten ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt.“

Gabriel schluckte hart und ich konnte sehen und spüren, dass er damit rang, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

„Wir haben uns umarmt und dann ist es passiert, aber ich habe den Kuss nicht erwidert, das musst du mir glauben, ich empfinde nichts für meine Exfrau, nicht einmal Freundschaft. Aber wir haben gemeinsame Kinder und das verbindet.  
Babe, die letzten Tage, seit dem ich erfahren habe, was Chuck dir gesagt hat, waren die schrecklichsten in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich konnte nichts essen, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du bist das Allerwichtigste in meinem Leben und ich würde es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich so sehr und es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musstest.“

 

Einerseits war ich so unglaublich erleichtert, dass sich das keiner vorstellen konnte. Aber andererseits war ich auch wütend, da wir uns versprochen hatten, uns nichts zu verheimlichen.

Und das alles hätten wir uns ersparen können. Aber ich glaubte im das. Ich glaubte jedes einzelne Wort.

Das war nicht gespielt. Das war ehrlich, das sah ich in seinen Augen.

Die Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht und als ich irgendwann meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte schluchzte ich.  

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, wir wollten doch immer ehrlich zueinander sein.“  
„Es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeih mir“, flüsterte Gabe und auch aus seinen Augen lösten sich Tränen, „ich dachte, der Teil von meinem alten Leben … ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten.“

  
„Gabe, du hast Kinder und diese werden bis an dein Lebensende ein Teil von dir sein, und wenn ich zu deinem Leben gehören soll, dann musst du mich mit einbinden.“ Er nickte und schluckte.

Ich stand auf und holte uns ein Taschentuch.

_‚Verdammt Gabe …!‘_

  
„Ich liebe dich, ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und ich verzeihe dir, natürlich. Aber vergessen … Das wird noch einige Zeit dauern, denn mein Vertrauen hat einen Riss bekommen.“

„Ich verspreche dir, dich nie wieder an mir zweifeln zu lassen“, flüsterte er und nahm mich in eine Umarmung. Hemmungslos weinend drückte ich ihn an mich so fest ich konnte.

Ein Wolkenkratzer fiel in diesem Moment von meinem Herzen und all die angestaute Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit war fast weggewischt.

Dann sah ich ihm in die Augen und wischte behutsam die Tränen von seiner Wange. 

„Ich habe gehört, Tränen reinigen das Herz und die Seele und man kann wieder frei durchatmen“,  
sagte er etwas verlegen und ich musste lachen.

„Ja das ist richtig.“

„Wieder Freunde?“, fragte er und atmete tief durch. Ich legte meine Hand in seine und schloss sie über meinem Verlobungsring.

„Mehr als das“, schmunzelte ich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ich hatte ihn nie abgenommen. Denn bevor man nicht darüber geredet hatte, konnte man auch von nichts ausgehen. Und durch unser beider Sturheit, auf seiner Seite weil er mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und auf meiner Seite weil ich mich nicht gemeldet hatte, hatten wir einige schwere Tage hinter uns. Aber wir hatten uns ausgesprochen und die Lehre daraus gezogen.

 

„Der Kaffee ist kalt.“

„Egal, den ersten Kaffee den du mir serviert hast, war auch kalt“, schmunzelte er schulterzuckend.

Wir lachten beide und es war so befreiend. All der Kummer, all die Sorgen der letzten Tage und Wochen waren verflogen.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass du da bist“, grinste ich und er streichelte mir liebevoll über die Wange.

„Morgen Abend um 21 Uhr geht mein Flug“, sagte er und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen und sein Funkeln war wieder da. Wie hatte ich das vermisst.

Es hätte mich umgebracht, das nicht mehr sehen zu dürfen.   
Langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre es das erste Mal berührten sich unsere Lippen und wir versanken in einen zärtlichen und liebevollen Kuss.

 

„Gabe?“

„Hm?“, fragte er und er sah mich an.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer auf Chuck, ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen, dass er es mir sagt“, murmelte ich.

„Bin ich nicht, war ich auch nie … ok, ich war es ein wenig. Aber das ist vergessen, alles in Ordnung.“

„Wie geht es deinem Sohn?“, fragte ich schließlich und er nickte.

„Danke, es geht ihm besser, sie haben ihn wieder aufgeweckt und er hat eine gebrochene Hüfte, Quetschungen, und die Milz ist verletzt, aber es wird wieder völlig gesund“, antwortete er.

„Was hältst du von einer Dusche und danach von einer Videokonferenz? Die machen sich Sorgen.“ 

„Ich habe dich so unendlich vermisst. Danke, dass du mir verziehen hast, ich liebe dich“, stammelte er noch immer etwas zerknirscht.

„Lass und nicht mehr darüber reden, ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete ich, zog ihn unter die Dusche und schmunzelte, „hast du wieder mit meinem Chef telefoniert?“

„Der hat dich sehr gerne und hat auch gleich angefangen, mir eine Predigt zu halten. Hast du eigentlich deinen Eltern gesagt, was ich für ein Arsch bin?“

„Nein, hab ich nicht“, lächelte ich, „weil ich es selber nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber mit meinem Chef arbeite ich jeden Tag zusammen, dem kann man sowieso nichts verheimlichen.“

  
Nachdem wir die warmen Wasserstrahlen genossen hatten, machten wir es uns auf der Couch gemütlich.

„Du hast eine Convention sausen lassen?“, flüsterte ich ihm etwas erschrocken zu, als ich die ganze Bande sah, die in Kostümen um einen Tisch saß und anscheinend gerade im Green Room auf den Abend anstießen.

„Und ich würde es immer wieder tun“, lächelte Gabe und drückte meine Hand.

„Danke Gott!“, rief John erleichtert, als er uns gemeinsam sah.

„So kann man es ausdrücken“, lachte ich und wir winkten in die Kamera.

„Wie schön, euch zusammen zu sehen, es tut mir so leid“, stammelte Chuck und seufzte.

„Chuck, dir braucht gar nichts leid zu tun, du hast wiedermal den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Danke“, lächelte ich ihn an und nach und nach kamen immer mehr dazu.

„Hey, alles wieder klar bei euch? Das waren ja verrückte Tage“, sagte Sam und gab Dean High Five.

„Wir dachten schon, wir hätten euch alle beide verloren“, erwiderte Donna seufzend.

„Bei uns stimmt wieder alles“, lachte Gabe und ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Na dann werden wir uns ja wieder häufiger hören“, schmunzelte Chuck und ich nicke.

„Versprochen. Und Leute … es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe“, murmelte ich schulterzuckend.

 

Langsam ließ ich meine Finger durch seine langen Haare gleiten, versank zum millionsten Male in seine leuchteten Augen, streichelte über seine kratzigen Wangen und küsste seine perfekten, weichen Lippen. Sanft biss ich in seine Unterlippe und ertastete mit meiner Zunge seine Mundhöhle.  
Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in mir und ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam ihm.

Ich schloss meine Augen um diesen perfekten Moment noch tiefer in mich einzusaugen. Das nicht mehr spüren zu dürfen, ich hätte es nicht überlebt. 

Er bedeckte mein Gesicht mit hauchzarten Küssen und als ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite drehte, ergriff er sofort die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Zunge und Zähne an meiner empfindlichen Haut auf und abgleiten. 

„Gänsehaut von oben bis unten“, schmunzelte ich.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du unter die Decke kommst“, grinste er und begann mich auszuziehen, wickelte mich in die Decke ein und grinste siegessicher.

„Besser?“

„Geh runter von mir!“, kreischte ich und wand mich, bis ich ihn unter mich gebracht hatte, „aber erst noch etwas Wichtiges … sollte dir irgendjemand jemals wieder zu nahe kommen … meins!“

Ich grinste ihn an, als ich meine Markierung erneuert hatte, sah in seine Augen und deutete auf die gereizte Stelle.

„Du Biest“, lachte er, versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ich kann das auch mit Edding nachziehen, wenn du willst.“

„Glücklich mich zu sehen?“, grinste ich, als ich ihm die Unterhose auszog und beim Hinaufgleiten einen Kuss auf die Spitze seiner Erektion platzierte.

„Sind wir … beide“, lächelte er und zog scharf die Luft ein.  Als ich ihn sanft in den Nacken biss, löste das auch bei ihm eine Gänsehaut aus.

„Ist dir kalt?“, neckte ich und packte Gabe in die Decke ein.

Er öffnete die Decke und zwinkerte mir zu, bat mich still zu ihm zu kommen. Unsere heißen Körper pressten sich aneinander, während wir uns gierig küssten.  
  
„Honey?“, flüsterte mir Gabe ins Ohr, eng an meinem Rücken liegend und die Hände um meinem Bauch.  

„Hm?“, antwortete ich leicht schläfrig.

„Ist zwischen uns wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung? Ich weiß dass ich dir sehr wehgetan habe und es tut mir so unglaublich leid.“

Ich nahm seine Hand, umschloss sie mit meiner und drückte sie auf mein Herz, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehte und in seine Augen sah.  

„Versprich nur das eine“, sagte ich leise und küsste seine Hand, „dass du mir sagst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, egal was es ist. Du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, in der Absicht, dass du und ich unser Leben gemeinsam verbringen, und ich habe zugestimmt, weil ich diese Absicht teile. Ich liebe dich und vertraue dir und verlange nur Ehrlichkeit. Ich hab dir längst verziehen, es ist nur die Tatsache, dass ich es von Chuck erfahren habe, und nicht von dir.“

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken nickend und küsste meine Stirn.

Er nahm mich fest in seine Arme und seufzte tief.

„Ich bin so froh und dankbar dass ich dich habe und ich hätte es nicht überlebt, dich zu verlieren.“

„Ok, dieses Thema ist jetzt beendet“, schmunzelte ich und warf die Decke über unsere Köpfe.

  
„Ähm Gabe?“, fragte ich einige Augenblicke später, „bist du müde?“

„Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen, aber, nein?!“

„Wollen wir den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen?“, lachte ich und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er neugierig.

„In der Stadt ist heute das Ritterfest.“

 

Nach einer halben Stunde standen wir mitten in der Stadt und sahen uns um.

Es dauerte etwas, bis wir so weit vorne waren, dass wir auch etwas von dem Geschehen sahen. Schöne Burgfräulein, waghalsige Ritter und fantasievolle Fabelwesen tummelten sich auf verschiedenen Bühnen. Folklore- und Rockgruppen mit irischem Sound, … Es gab ein Ritterturnier, eine Aristokratie mit Bogenschießen, viele Stände mit mittelalterlicher Ausstattung und Gegenständen.

Gabe setzte sich einen Ritterhelm auf, nahm sich ein Schwert und ich schmückte mich mit einem Hut mit langer Schleppe. Fröhlich schossen wir ein Selfie, und twitterte es für unsere Freunde mit dem Zusatz: ‚Der Ritter hat das Burgfräulein befreit.‘

  
„Einen Film zu Hause auf der Couch oder Kino?“, fragte ich auf dem Nachhauseweg.

„Couch mit Fummeln“, lachte Gabe und griff an meinem Hintern. Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und küsste ihn.

„Hmm ... oder genau hier“, flüsterte er.

„Wir könnten in die Donau gehen, aber auch dort wären wir nicht alleine, zu viele Fische.“ Aber an der nächsten Hausecke drückte er mich an die Wand.

„Fuck ... Gabe“, stöhnte ich überrascht und erregt und als er sich an mich presste und rieb, stieg die Hitze in meinem Körper rasend schnell an. „Gabe, nicht hier!“

„Genau hier“, stöhnte er in mein Ohr und er genoss es, dass ich wieder einmal die Kontrolle verlor.

Er legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und küsste mich gierig, bis ich nur mehr wimmerte. Es war nicht einmal nötig, Hand an mich zu legen, es war genug, mich seinen Körper fühlen zu lassen.

„Dir gefällt das, oder?“, fragte ich, als ich mich nach ein paar Augenblicken mit klopfendem Herzen gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Yepp“, grinste er und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte um sich selber etwas zu beruhigen.

  
„Du hast ‚Arachnophobia‘?“, fragte er und war bereits dabei die DVD in den Recorder zu schieben.  Ich warf einen Blick aus der Küche und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Den, sicher nicht.“

Gabriel lachte sich halb tot.

„Aber ich bin doch da, ich beschütze dich.“

„Vergiss es!“

„Bitte, bitte …“

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ärgerte mich, dass ich den Film nicht verbrannt hatte, aber es war eine Doppel-DVD, und ‚Armageddon‘ war ein toller Film.

„Wenn ich heute Albträume habe, werde ich dich die ganze Nacht wachhalten, ich schwöre“, sagte ich, da ich wusste dass er sowieso nicht nachgeben würde, „und außerdem werde ich mich dafür rächen, das ist dir klar, oder?“

„Natürlich, Sweetie“, grinste er und küsste mich kurz.

Ich stellte die Weingläser auf den Tisch und setzte mich der Länge nach auf die Couch, klopfte zwischen meine Beine und Gabe legte sich zu mir.

„Ich habe über 200 Filme, und dann diesen?“ 

„Du solltest sie nicht nach Alphabet sortieren“, lachte er und ich seufzte augenrollend.

„Mea Culpa.“

Ich war sowieso mit Gabe beschäftigt, streichelte ihm durch die Haare, kraulte seinen Nacken …

„Babe?“, sagte er und schaute mich an.

„Gabe?“

„Dort ist der Film“, schmunzelte er und deutete zum Fernseher.

„Du bist viel interessanter“, lachte ich , während ich über seine Brust streichelte. 

Er nahm sein Handy, knipste ein Bild vom Fernseher.

„Was machst du?“, fragte ich ihn aber bevor ich ihm das Handy wegnehmen konnte, hatte er es schon abgeschickt.

„Gib mir das Handy!“, rief ich.

„Hol es dir“, grinste er und steckte es in seinem Socken, aber da er auf mir lag, war das unmöglich.

Egal, ich nahm mein Handy und tippte ein: ‚Ich werde ihn dafür töten, verabschiedet euch.‘ zeigte es Gabe und schickte es ab.

„Sollen wir mal Platz tauschen?“, fragt er als ich mein Bein vom Sofa fallen ließ.

Um zu vermeiden, dass etwas wichtiges gequetscht wurde, legte ich ein Kissen zwischen seine Beine. 

„Sehr aufmerksam“, grinste er und ich legte mich auf seine Brust. Bei seinen zärtlichen Berührungen schloss ich schnurrend meine Augen.

„Sweetie, mach deine Augen auf“, lachte er und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, „komm schon, Spielverderber. Sag mal, ist dir was aufgefallen?“

Kopfschüttelnd musterte ich ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. 

„Du hast heute noch keine einzige geraucht“, sagte Gabriel und deutete auf den Aschenbecher.

„Ich habe meine einzige Droge die ich brauche, wieder“, lächelte ich, „wegen dir habe ich angefangen, wegen dir höre ich auch wieder auf.“

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, flüsterte er.

  
„Sag mal, was war eigentlich dein Lieblingsfilm wo du mitgespielt hast?“, fragte ich und sah ihn an.

„Definitiv ‚Band of Brothers‘“, schmunzelte er, „kennst du?“

„Ich habe irgendwann einmal 10 min gesehen“, sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Huh?“, erwiderte er schockiert.

„Das ist eine Kriegsserie!“

„Du schaust dir doch sonst auch Horrorfilme an“, lachte er und ich schnaubte belustigt.

„Es geht nicht darum dass er zu blutig ist, aber zuviel Schießerei …  ich muss leiser drehen, denn die ständige Schießerei ist zu laut und wenn dann gequatscht wird verstehe ich wieder nichts und muss lauter drehen … das nervt.“

„Tzz … Bildungslücke“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Und außerdem stirbst du, aber die Filmmusik ist ein Wahnsinn“, lachte ich und kassierte dafür einen leichten Seitenhieb.

  
„Ok“, sagte Gabe als er wieder vor dem DVD-Regal stand, „was war dein erster Film?“

„Der allererste, natürlich noch auf Video, waren die ‚Drei Musketiere‘. Zu meinem 14. Geburtstag von meinen Eltern bekommen.“

„Lass mich raten, wegen Charlie Sheen?“, lachte er und ich nahm ihm die DVD aus der Hand.

„Nein, denn ich hatte damals schon Geschmack.“ Grinsend deutete ich auf Kiefer Sutherland. „Ihr seht euch ähnlich.“  
  
„Gabriel“, sagte ich und deutete auf die Uhr, „es wird Zeit.“

„Oh Honey …“

Am Flughafen, als sein Flug aufgerufen wurde, wurde mir wieder unglaublich schwer ums Herz.  Wieder ein Abschied und wieder die Ungewissheit, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen würden. Aber wir würden wieder eine Möglichkeit finden, da waren wir uns beide sicher.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete er und schluckte.

 _‚If I had wings like Noha’s dove_  
I’d fly up the river to the one I love  
Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘

Ich hatte meinen Liebsten wieder, das war das Wichtigste. Alles andere würde sich ergeben. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge ließ ich seine Hand los und sah ihm traurig nach.  
  



	37. Chapter 37

Wisst ihr, was ich noch mehr liebe, als Geschichten zu schreiben? Kommentare zu lesen.   
Ich, zb: habe bei den letzten beiden Kapiteln geweint ... nein stimmt nicht, ich habe geheult wie ein Schlosshund.   
Lasst mich teilhaben an euren Gedanken <3

Da ich heute wieder einmal frei hatte, beschloss ich ein wenig im Netz zu surfen.

Es gab so viele ungeklärte Fragen. Was würde auf mich zukommen, sollte ich mich entscheiden auszuwandern? Würde das mit der Hochzeit so klappen, wie ich mir das vorstellte?

Natürlich würde es die Sache einfacher machen, wenn Gabriel neben mir sitzen würde.

Seufzend strich ich über das kleine Päckchen, das neben mir am Schreibtisch lag. Darin war ein Armkettchen aus Silber, denn Gabriel hatte in einigen Tagen wieder Geburtstag.  
Leider konnte ich es ihm nicht persönlich überreichen, so nahm ich mir vor, es gleich am nächsten Tag zu verschicken.

‚ _Wann sehen wir uns endlich wieder? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich vermisse …_ _Hochzeitstorte …‘,_ ich vertiefte mich wieder in die Bilder als …

  
*Ding Ding*

_‚Was ist das für ein Verkehr heute? Erst Rowena, Crowley, Chuck und Amara, danach telefonierte ich mit Gabe und jetzt mit Donna und Jody?‘_

„Hey Jody, hey Bri schön euch zu sehen, was geht?“, lächelte ich und klatschte mit der Hand auf den Bildschirm … High Five.

„Hey Süße“, lachten mir die zwei entgegen.

„Wir hatten gerade Langeweile und da dachten wir, schauen wir mal was du so machst.“

„Ich überlege gerade wegen der Hochzeit“, erwiderte ich.

„Oh schön, lass uns zusammen überlegen“, grinste Donna und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. 

„Ich weiß, ich darf meine Hochzeitstorte nicht selber machen, das bringt Unglück“, seufzte ich, „aber alles in Auftrag zu geben, würde einen Haufen Geld kosten, es wird ja eine ziemlich große Hochzeit, und da brauchen wir eine Menge von den süßen Leckereien.“

„Wo ist das Problem, wir sind genug Leute, wir machen einen Backtag, oder zwei oder fünf.“ Jody wandte sich an Donna und sie nickte mir zu.

„Und ich hätte da auch eine Idee“, schmunzelte sie und tat geheimnisvoll „ich kenne jemanden, der jemanden kennt der die Hochzeitstorte machen könnte.“

„Spucks aus!“

„Kennst du Buddy Valastro?“, fragte sie. Mein Lächeln verwandelte sich in Staunen und mein Mund öffnete sich automatisch.

„Seine Schwester ist doch mit deinem Bruder verheiratet, oder?“ meinte Jody zu Donna und diese nickte.

„Ob …“, stammelte ich und räusperte mich, „ich liebe ihn!“

„Ich werde ihn fragen, und gebe dir Bescheid“, antwortete Donna mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Wow“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „unglaublich.“

„Ok, meine Liebe, wir lassen dich jetzt wieder weiter stöbern, und wenn du was brauchst, einfach durchfunken“, grinste Jody und ich nickte.

„Danke Leute, hab euch lieb“, lächelte ich und winkte zum Abschied.

 _‚Wahnsinn wenn das was klappen würde, eine Sorge weniger_ _und eine Ehre obendrein_.‘

Das größte Problem war, alle unter einen Hut zu bringen und darum musste der Termin bald feststehen.

Um die standesamtliche Trauung machte ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken, das würde nichts Aufregendes werden, aber die kirchliche, mit allen Freunden … Ich konnte es kaum noch abwarten und war mega aufgeregt. Meine tausend Ideen fasste ich alle in einen Ordner zusammen und schickte ihn an Gabriel.  


„Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday lieber Gabriel …“, sang ich.

„Hey Honey“, grinste er mich an.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, ich liebe dich und schick dir eine virtuelle Umarmung“, sagte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Schau mal“, lächelte er und hielt sein Handgelenk in die Kamera, „es ist wunderschön, danke, ich liebe dich.“

„Freut mich wenn es dir gefällt.“

„Ich liebe es“, schmunzelte er.

„Babe?“

„Gabriel?“

„Ich habe einen Termin für die Hochzeit.“

„Sag schon“, antwortete ich ungeduldig und lachte.

„Nächstes Jahr, am 16.04. bist du Mrs. Eva ****“, sagte er und schaute mich verliebt an.

„Ich denke daraus wird nichts“, erwiderte ich seufzend und meine Miene wurde ernst.

„Huh?“, murmelte er erschrocken.

„Ich habe zwei Termine am Standesamt, 30.03. oder 02.04.“, lachte ich, „dann bin ich deine Frau.“

„Honey, lass das, wenn ich keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen soll“, stöhnte er und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ok, wann soll ich den Termin machen?“

„Mach Samstag, wir heiraten hier auch an einem Samstag“, antwortete er nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens.  

„Es sind um die 190 Tage“, lachte ich als er den Kalender nahm und zu zählen anfing.

Mit einem roten Herz markierte er die zwei Stichtage und hielt den Kalender in den Bildschirm.

„Gut, ich kümmere mich um die Einladungen, ich habe jetzt mehr Zeit denn in der Arbeit tut sich nicht mehr so viel. Wie viele Leute haben wir bis jetzt?“

Er nahm seine Liste zur Hand und grinste. „Grob kalkuliert, ca. 300.“

„Spinnst du?!“, erwiderte ich erschrocken, „erstens, zweitens und drittens passen nicht alle in die Kirche und hast du eine Ahnung was das alles kostet?“

„Babe … erstens, zweitens und drittens war das ein Scherz, und viertens bis hundert - mach dir um das Geld keine Sorgen, das kriegen wir und unsere Eltern schon hin“, kicherte er, „es soll der schönste Tag in unserem Leben werden, ich liebe dich. Wir müssen so bald wie möglich den Leuten Bescheid geben, damit sie sich frei nehmen können.“

  
Weiter Tage vergingen …

*Ding Ding*

_‚Um Gottes Willen!‘_

Einem Herzinfarkt nahe, schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch, rieb mir meine Augen, stürmte hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und klappte den Laptop auf.

„Gabe, es ist 5 Uhr morgens“, gähnte ich als ich ihn sah.

„Sorry Honey, ich liebe dich, aber das kann nicht warten“, hechelte er.

„Was? Hast du eine Bank ausgeraubt und musst bei mir untertauchen?“, lachte ich und setzte mich auf die Couch.

„Hey Robert, schön dich wieder zu sehen.“, sagte ich als ich den lächelnden Chef entdeckte, der mir zuwinkte.

„Wir sind Mitte Dezember in Europa, kannst du da hinkommen?“, fragte Gabe hektisch und stolperte beinahe über seine Worte.

„Lass mich ganz kurz wach werden, Gabe“, grinste ich und Robert mischte sich ein.

„Wir sind am 11.-13. Dezember in Rom auf einer Convention, und hätten dich gerne dabei, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast“, lächelte er, schaute mich mit einem fragenden Blick an und Gabe nickte.

„Zeit ja, und Lust, auf alle Fälle!“

„Yes!“, rief Gabriel und warf mir einen Kussmund zu.

„Danke Robert, liebend gerne.“

„Schön, bis dann, ich komme auch vorbei“, lachte er und verabschiedete sich.

„Ein schöner Start in den Tag.“ Glücklich seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück.

„Oh Honey, ich freue mich so sehr, dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können, du fehlst mir so unglaublich. Deine Augen, deine Hände, deine Lippen, dei …“, schnurrte er und drückte seine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Gabriel, hör auf“, schmunzelte ich, „sonst fliege ich gleich zu dir.“

„Das wäre so schön“, erwiderte er mit verklärtem Blick, „ich lass dich jetzt noch ein wenig weiterschlafen.“

„Als ob ich jetzt noch schlafen könnte …“

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Sweetie, ich zähle die Tage, ich liebe dich“, sagte er und unterbrach die Verbindung.

_‚Ok, das erleichtert die Sache, wir können die Einladungen persönlich übergeben‘_

Gabe und ich hatten ausgemacht, dass er Weihnachten zu mir kommt, aber Silvester? Mal sehen, vielleicht könnte ich ja wieder ein paar Tage in Amerika verbringen?

 

Ich war wieder mit dem Backen meiner Kekse beschäftigt, als …

*Ding Ding*

„Hmm … was sehen meine müden Augen?“, grinste Dean und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Hey Dean“, schmunzelte ich und hielt ihm die Kekse vor die Nase.

„Schade, dass es noch keine Geruchsübertragung gibt“, lachte er, „dir ist schon klar, dass du in ein paar Tagen ein paar mitbringen musst?“

„Aber natürlich, mein Schleckermaul.“

„Oh ja, da komme ich ja genau richtig“, sagte Cas und setzte sich neben Dean.

„Sag mal“, fing Dean an, „wir haben gestern so geredet …“

„Macht ihr das nicht ständig?“, lachte ich, während ich ein paar Sterne ausstach.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du Silvester wieder mit uns feierst?“, fragte Cas und ich sah auf.

„Gabe fliegt ja zu dir an Weihnachten und da dachten wir, er nimmt dich einfach mit herüber und wir verbringen ein paar schöne Tage.“

„Was hältst du davon?“, mischte sich Sam ein, der grade gekommen war.

Die drei sahen mich fragend an und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sagte ich zu.

„Wo seid ihr schon wieder?“, hörte ich Amara rufen und sie winkte in den Bildschirm, „hey Süße!“ 

„Da schickt man seine Schwester los um die anderen zu suchen, und dann kommt keiner mehr“, murmelte Chuck und stellte sich neben Amara.

„Oh Gott, jetzt hab ich mir ein Blech Kekse verbrannt!“, fluchte ich als ich die Kohlen aus dem Ofen holte und die anderen lachten.

„Also ich hab damit gar nichts zu tun, die bekommen wir aber nicht, ich bestehe auf hellere.“

Chuck verzog sein Gesicht und alle lachten. Schließlich beendeten wir das Gespräch denn wir hatten ja alle noch einiges zu tun.  


Wenn mir vor zwei Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, wie sich mein Leben entwickeln würde, ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

Im Laufe der Zeit bekam ich auch Nachrichten von Fans von SPN wobei ich mich immer frage, wie sie das herausbekommen konnten, denn ich hatte eine Nicknamen. Musste aber immer dabei lachen, weil ich wusste, wie hartnäckig Fans sein können. Es waren durchwegs freundliche Messages, mit einigen war auch befreundet, aber es gab natürlich hin und wieder auch ein paar böse.

Anfangs hatte ich es Gabriel erzählt, der aber nur meinte. „Honey, du musst da drüberstehen, Mitleid bekommt man geschenkt, Neid muss man sich erarbeiten.“  
Und recht hatte er.

Aber ich bin eben der Mensch, der sich alles gleich furchtbar zu Herzen nahm.

Also blieb mir nichts anderes über, als mir ein stärkeres Fell zuzulegen, wenn ich in dieser Welt überleben wollte.

*Ding Ding* 

„Hey Gabriel“, lächelte ich in den Laptop.

„Honey, nur noch 5 Tage … ich liebe dich“, grinste er, „aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an.“

„Nein?“, sagte ich und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Ja .. doch … auch … ich habe gerade einen Vertrag unterschrieben.“

Seine Augen leuchteten noch heller und die Aufregung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Und ich war ziemlich neugierig, denn er machte es spannend.

„Hast du jemand anderen geheiratet?“, fragte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nein Babe … du bist die einzige, jetzt lass mich doch ausreden“, sagte er hektisch.

„Na dann spuck es aus“, lachte ich.

„Ich bin wieder dabei!“

„Wobei?“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich es vorher nicht mit dir besprochen habe, aber …

Ich bin bei Supernatural, fix … für 2 Jahre“, grinste er, begleitet von einen kurzen Jubelschrei.

„Kommt Gabriel zurück?“, rief ich erfreut.

„Nein, leider nicht“, seufzte er, „aber … ich bin als Director dabei. Fix.

Ich freue mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.“

„Oh ich freue mich mit dir, das sind tolle Neuigkeiten“, lachte ich und drehte mich mit dem Laptop, „du hast es dir verdient, ich liebe dich.“

_‚Das was er immer wollte, ist endlich in Erfüllung gegangen‘_

Es hat ihm wirklich sehr getroffen, als er den Serientod sterben musste, und jetzt … das war genau das, was ihm Spaß machte _._ Ich freute mich so sehr für ihn und mit ihm.  
Und dann brach die Verbindung wieder einmal ab. Ich hasste das.

  
_‚Kekse verstaut … check … Sachen gepackt … check … gegessen und geduscht … check … Wohnung ordentlich zurückgelassen … check … Reisepass und Ticket … check … Einladungen zur Hochzeit … check. Das Abenteuer kann beginnen‘_

Schmunzeln rief ich mir ein Taxi und schloss die Türe.  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Rom also. Ich war noch nie in Rom. Wir hatten uns wieder ausgemacht, dass ich mich so wie in Deutschland dazu schlich, wenn ich die Crew sah.

Erst mal musste ich mich auf dem riesigen Flughafen zurechtfinden und dann diese Horde von Fans …

_‚Hey, lasst mich mal durch, ich bin ein VIP‘_

‚Hey Honey, wir landen in 10 min, ich freue mich. Kiss. Gabe‘, las ich auf meinem Handy und war kribbelig wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

‚Ich bin bereit zum Aufgabeln. Kiss‘

Endlich hatte ich es doch geschafft und mich bis nach vorne durchgedrängt. Gebannt schaute ich auf den Ausgang.

_‚Gleich, gleich …‘_

Und dann sah ich schon Dean und John, gefolgt von Balthasar und Cas. Donna und Jody und mein Göttergatte. Dahinter Luzifer und Henry. Rundherum Security die alle abschirmten. Chuck, Amara und Sam.

‚ _Wo ist mein King?‘_

Und kam auch Crowley mit Rowena und Kevin war auch dabei.

_‚Schön‘_

Und natürlich Robert, Jason und die Band. Sam stieß Gabe an, der wie wild umherschaute und deutete mit dem Finger auf mich. Gabe strahlte mich an und winkte mir, bevor er mich an der Hand zu sich zog.

„Hab dich“, lachte er mich an und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, sagte Jody und wir gingen schnell im Schritttempo weiter.

Ein Geschrei und Gekreische, dass ich fast taub wurde und auch hier war wieder eine halbe Stunde eingeplant um Autogramme zu schreiben und mit den Fans Fotos zu schießen.

_‚Ich schreibe heute keine Autogramme‘_

Ich stellte mich in die Ecke und sah den anderen zu.

„Fragt mich doch tatsächlich eine, ob ich den BH signiere“, grinste Luzifer, als wir in den Bus stiegen „und nein, sie hatte keinen mit, sondern den, den sie anhatte!“

Gabe und ich ließen uns auf unsere Plätze fallen und ich nahm seine Hand.

„Hey, rate mal wer dich vermisst hat“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und er küsste mich.

„Ohh …“ Ein Raunen ging durch den Bus.

Kurzerhand zog ich meine Jacke aus und breitete sie über unsere Köpfe aus.

„Ich liebe dich Honey, schön dass du da bist“, flüsterte er und wir küssten uns zärtlich,  bis es unter der Jacke zu heiß wurde.

„In einer Stunde wieder hier, dann könnt ihr euch abknutschen … ich habe lange genug gewartet“, brummte Gabe zu John und zog mich aus seinen Fängen.

Ich hörte noch alle lachen du kichern, als wir schon auf dem Weg in unser Zimmer waren.

  
„Hey Bitch“ begrüßte mich Jody und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

„An das werde ich mich nie gewöhnen“, lachte ich und drückte sie an mich.

Jody war eine die alles sagte, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging, eigentlich waren alle so, aber bei Jody war es für mich anfangs echt etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, da sie es ja auch immer total ernst rüberbrachte. Gute Schauspielerin und dafür bewunderte ich sie. Sie nahm auch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund. Und niemand anderes benutzte das f***-Wort so oft wie sie.

Von ihr konnte ich noch so manches lernen. Ja und peinlich war ihr sowieso definitiv nichts.

„Ach du kennst mich doch, Süße“, grinste sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Von Robert wurde ich auch in eine herzliche und liebevolle Umarmung genommen  und endlich lernte ich auch Daniela kennen, die ich schon oft auf YouTube gesehen hatte und sie war genauso sympathisch wie sie am Bildschirm rüberkam, wenn nicht noch mehr. Und immer so besorgt um die Jungs, dass es ihnen ja an nichts fehlte. Ich denke, von keinem anderen Veranstalter wurde die Bande so sehr bemuttert.

  
Aufgeregt verfolgte ich vom Rand der Halle,  wie sich nacheinander alle Stars aufstellten und die Fans mit einigen Worten begrüßten. Die Band kam auf die Bühne und Billy kündigte Gabe, John und Chuck an und dann passierte das, was ich schon einige Male befürchtet hatte.

John stieg natürlich wieder auf den Stuhl und setzte zum Sprung an. Der Stuhl rutschte weg und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

_‚Ach du Scheiße!‘_

Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich auf die Bühne _._

„Oh mein Gott!“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und die Leute standen mit entsetzten Gesichtern auf.

John machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und hielt sich den Fuß, Gabe und Chuck sahen sich erschrocken an und zu fünft knieten wir schließlich am Boden.

„Scheiße John!“

„Wir bringen ihn hinter die Bühne“, sagte Billy zu mir und zu Chuck: „Ihr macht weiter.“

Wir stützten John und schleiften ihn die Stufen hinab in den Green Room.

„Ach du lieber Gott“, kam es von Sam. „Musste ja einmal passieren“, stöhnte Cas und wir hievten John auf die Couch. „Ich suche Daniela, wir brauchen Eis“, sagte ich und rannte aus der Tür.

Ich fand sie nirgendwo und so ging ich in die Küche und half mir selber.

„Fuck“, zischte John als ich den Eisbeutel auf seinen Knöchel legte.

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus“, sagte Balthasar und ich sah in die Runde.

„Ok, wer hat Zeit?“ Henry hatte erst in zwei Stunden den nächsten Termin und rief ein Taxi.  


In der Notaufnahme hieß es erst einmal warten.

„Da kann ich mir von meiner Frau wieder etwas anhören“, grinste er und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Zu Recht“, sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war wahrscheinlich dein letzter Sprung“, schmunzelte Henry und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

Nach einer Stunde Qualen wurde John endlich zum Röntgen aufgerufen und humpelte in die Kabine.

„Fahr wieder zurück, ich bin in guten Händen“, grinste John als Henry stöhnend auf die Uhr sah.

„Ja, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, macht keine Dummheiten.“

„Endlich allein“, sagte John verführerisch und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel.

„Du bist blöd“, lachte ich, „aber so schlecht kann es dir nicht gehen, wenn du Witze reißen kannst.“

„Hey, bemitleide mich, ich bin verletzt“, murmelte er frustriert.

‚John ****, Behandlungsraum 4‘ Ich stieß ihn an und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Bildschirm.

„Ok, das bin dann wohl ich“, stöhnte er und ich stützte ihn bis vor die Türe.

Während ich wartete, rief Gabe an und fragte nach dem Stand der Dinge.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kam John auf Krücken mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung, nur geprellt und verstaucht“, sagte er und ich atmete erleichtert durch.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist“, sagte John im Taxi und drückte meine Hand.

„Nicht dafür“, schmunzelte ich, „aber du solltest deiner Frau kurz Bescheid geben.“

  
Wieder im Green Room angekommen, scharten sich alle um ihn.

„Wie geht es dem Krieger?“, fragte Robert besorgt und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nichts gebrochen“, sagte John und sah mich an, „halb so schlimm, und mit ein bißchen Pflege …“

„Ja genau, das hättest du wohl gerne“, grinste Gabe und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Aber mir geht es sehr schlecht“, jammerte John und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Sei kein Mädchen!“

 

„Alles klar, dann schauen wir mal …“, sagte ich als die berühmten Kisten für das Karaoke singen wieder dastanden.

„Willst du mein Tiger sein?“, schnurrte Gabe in mein Ohr.

„Der Tiger ist Amara“, antwortete ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die ist nicht hier“, grinste er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Tiger gehört zu Amara, ich finde was anderes.“

„Oh ja … ich hab was …“, lachte ich und zog ein Superwoman-Kostüm aus der Kiste, „nur die Stiefel, ich werde heute noch eine Fußmassage brauchen.“

Und John war natürlich auch dabei, er hatte zwar einen Stuhl, aber das hielt ihn natürlich nicht davon ab, dauernd herumzuhüpfen.

„John, du sollst sitzenbleiben“, lachte ich und stieß mit meiner Flasche an seine.

„Ach was, es gibt Schmerzmittel, ein Hoch auf die Schmerzmittel“, grinste er und hob seine Flasche.

Nach einem gelungenen Abend und begeisterten Fans setzten wir uns alle noch kurz an der Bar zusammen um ein wenig herunterzukommen.

„Gott, diese Stiefel bringen mich um“, stöhnte ich und zog sie aus.

„Ihh …“, kam es von Donna und sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Ja ich weiß“, sagte ich, „keine Ahnung wer die vor mir getragen hat.“

„Hey du freches Ding“, lachte sie und stieß mich leicht in die Seite, „das war ich.“

„Ich denke, wir verschwinden dann“, raunte mir Gabriel ins Ohr und legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“

„Das machen wir, gute Nacht Leute, bis morgen“, grinste ich und nahm Gabe an die Hand.  
  



	39. Chapter 39

„Hey, schau mal, ich hab die Einladungen mit“, sagte ich und reichte Gabe die Karten. Er hatte mir das Design überlassen, was gar nicht so einfach war, bei der großen Auswahl.  
Na ja, zu guter Letzt hatte ich die perfekte Wahl getroffen. Eine Einladung in Form eines Flugtickets. Ich denke, das passte zu unserer Geschichte …

„Das sieht gut aus, ich werde mich darum kümmern, die die hier sind, bekommen sie natürlich morgen persönlich.“

„Ja, und Chuck bekommt zwei“, lachte ich und er nickte.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Morgen Leute, Frühstück“, rief Balthasar.

„Zimmerservice?“, rief Gabe .

„Hättest du wohl gerne!“

„Alles klar für den Tag?“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn.

„Alles klar“, lachte er, nahm meine Hand und schloss die Türe.  


„Guten Morgen Leute, Eva, hast du kurz Zeit?“, fragte Robert als er zum Frühstück erschien.

„Natürlich Bob.“

„Daniela hat mich gerade benachrichtigt. Eine unserer Helferinnen ist ausgefallen und nun wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast …“

„Sicher, worum geht es?“, lächelte ich neugierig.

„Wir haben ja links und rechts von der Bühne Mikrofone, wo die Leute die Fragen stellen, eine davon wäre zu besetzten und die wichtigste Aufgabe“, schmunzelte er und deutete in die Runde, „den Leuten hier nach dem Panel den Stift zu überreichen, dass sie auf den Plakaten unterschreiben können, uns wäre sehr geholfen.“

Natürlich sagte ich zu. Ehrensache und ein Spaß obendrein.

„Schön. Vielen Dank, dann gebe ich Daniela Bescheid“, erwiderte er und umarmte mich kurz.

Dann nickte er der Runde nochmal zu und verschwand wieder.

Als ich mich wieder setzte und geheimnisvoll schmunzelte, sah mich Gabe mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Luzifer.

„Ich habe einen Job.“  


Bei Crowley fand ich immer toll, dass er während seines Panels durch das Publikum ging und er gesellte sich dann auch für einige Fragen neben mich. Einem Mädchen, so um die 20 hatte es dann die Sprache verschlagen und sie brach beinahe in Tränen aus, als Crowley so nahe vor ihr stand.  


Und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich Gabriel neben mir auf, als Dean und Cas ihr Panel hatten.

„Hast du eine Frage an die beiden?“, fragte ich und er nickte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und grinste ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich antwortete ernst. „Bitte den persönlichen Freiraum vom Personal beachten!“

Dann schob ich ihn ein kleines Stück weg und er kam wieder ganz nahe zu mir.

„Nächste Frage“, sagte Dean und drehte sich zu mir.

Als er Gabe sah, stieß er Cas an und sie kamen beide grinsend an den Rand der Bühne.

„Hast du eine Frage kleiner Mann?“, sagte Dean ernst und sah Gabriel an.

Er sagte nichts, als ich ihm das Mikro unter die Nase hielt und ich ergriff das Wort.

„Ich habe eine Frage an euch beide. Wie erklärt man Engeln den Begriff ‚persönlicher Freiraum‘?“

„Oh, das ist ein schwieriges Thema“, sagte Dean, zog scharf die Luft ein und fasste sich an sein Kinn.

„Das ist ein nicht zu lösendes Problem“, seufzte Cas kopfschüttelnd. 

„Engel sind unbelehrbar und stur, Dean versucht es seit fast 8 Staffeln bei Cas, er hat es aufgegeben“, erwiderte Dean und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und der da … “, sagte Cas und deutete auf Gabriel, „ein Erzengel, ziemlich aufdringlich und frech … vergiss es, ich denke … du solltest es einfach akzeptieren, by the way …  Gabriel ist ein Engel mit Gefühlen.

“Gabriel nahm mir das Mikro aus der Hand und lachte: „Stimmt, du solltest es einfach zulassen, probiere es mit einem Kuss, vielleicht gibt er sich damit zufrieden.“

Dean ging zum Schlagzeug und machte einen Trommelwirbel. Es war ein kurzer, aber leidenschaftlicher Kuss und ich wurde bestimmt auch ein wenig rot.  
Gabriel verschwand mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.  

  
Dann kam er mit Chuck und der Band auf die Bühne verabschiedete Cas und Dean.

„Wir sehen uns in 3 Stunden, zur ‚Saturday Night‘“, sagte Gabe ins Mikro und die Menge war schon am Aufstehen. Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete auf er mich. „Und du … hinter die Bühne, aber dalli!“

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man mit dem nackten Zeigefinger nicht auf angezogene Leute deutet?“, fragte ich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

  
„Wenn ihr Hunger habt, im Speisesaal ist ein Buffet aufgebaut“, sagte Daniela an der Tür.

„Hey Balthasar, geht es dir gut?“ fragte ich als ich mich neben ihn setzte.

„Danke, bei mir ist alles klar“, lächelte er, „ich lebe mein Leben, wie es mir gefällt.“

Da ich mir das bildlich vorstellen konnte, antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen.

Denn dieser Franzose war völlig aus dem Klischee entsprungen.

Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht als ich gegenüber von Luzifer saß, der gerade eine Schnecke aus dem Gehäuse pulte.

„Magst probieren?“, lachte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, ich musste so etwas schon mal ausprobieren“, sagte ich und bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte es mich.

„Was heißt, musste?“, wollte Sam wissen.

„In meiner Ausbildung in der Schule mussten wir das probieren und der Lehrer sagte.

,Bevor ihr das nicht probiert habt, geht keiner von euch in die Pause‘, und das war echt eklig.“

Allgemeines Gelächter am Tisch. „Und wie schmeckt es?“, grinste Rowena.

„Wie Gummibärchen ohne Geschmack“, erwiderte ich und ich würgte trocken.

  
„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?“, flüsterte Gabe mir zu als wir fertig waren.

„Gute Idee“, grinste ich und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

_‚Warum habe die das Singen so spät angesetzt? Das wird doch Mitternacht bis wir fertig sind.‘_

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte Gabe und küsste mich zärtlich.

„Du kannst es mir so oft sagen wie du magst“, flüsterte ich, „aber sollten wir das nicht hier lassen?“

„Warum, es ist dunkel, es kann uns niemanden hier sehen, komm mit mir“, sagte er und wir gingen weiter.

„Es ist kalt, lass uns zurückgehen“, jammerte ich und er zog mich zu einer Bank.

„Ich werde dich warm machen.“

„Ja?“, fragte ich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und ließ meine Hände unter seinem Hemd wandern.

„Oh mein ... Fuck ... Baby!“, keuchte er, als er meine kalten Hände auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Shh ... wird gleich warm“, hauchte ich in sein Ohr und schloss unsere Lippen zusammen.

„Du Biest“, stöhnte er und biss mir leicht in den Hals.

  
Dann war es soweit und ausnahmslos alle kamen nacheinander auf die Bühne. Sogar Robert. Dann erklangen die ersten Töne von ‚The Gambler‘.

Als ich das hörte, zog es mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Nicht nur wegen Gabriels Stimme, die jedes Mal Vibrationen durch meinen Körper schickte, sondern auch deswegen, weil ich ihm bei unserem letzten Urlaub gesagt hatte, dass es eines meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder war.  
Und als er mich dann beim Refrain zu sich zog und wir gemeinsam sangen, hatte ich sogar ein klein wenig feuchte Augen.  


Jason hatte mir zwar angeboten, auch ein Lied zu singen, aber ganz alleine ….

Ich meine, Karaoke war ok, mit den anderen singen war auch ok, Background vollkommen ok, aber das war dann doch was anderes, außerdem hatte ich mich nicht darauf eingestellt.  Es war fast Mitternacht und die Stimmung war ausgelassen.

„Wir haben heute ein Geburtstagskind bei uns auf der Bühne und darum singen wir jetzt alle“, sagte Chuck und trieb das Publikum an.

Als ich darüber nachdachte, bekam ich eine neue Gänsehaut. Denn das Geburtstagskind war ich. So, und jetzt hatte ich auch verstanden, warum alles nach hinten geschoben wurde.

„Leute, ihr seid doch verrückt, vielen Dank“, stammelte ich gerührt ins Mikrophon.

„So, meine Freunde, wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden wieder, wir wünschen euch eine Gute Nacht.“  


„Damit habe ich echt nicht gerechnet“, grinste ich etwas verlegen.

Daniela kam herein mit vielen Sektgläsern und wir stießen erst einmal auf mich an, bevor wir uns alle herzlich umarmten. „Wir haben auch eine Kleinigkeit“, sagte Rowena und überreichte mir ein großes und ein kleines Packerl. „Huh?“, murmelte ich und nahm erst einmal die Karte.

So viele hatten unterschrieben, bestimmt an die 30 Leute. Ich war so gerührt, dass ich schon wieder feuchte Augen hatte. „Mach auf“, sagte Dean und nickte mir zu.

„Was ist das, ein Bild?“, lachte ich und riss die Verpackung herunter. Eine Freundschaftsurkunde ‚für den liebsten Engel der Welt‘, stand darauf. Und in dem kleinen Paket war eine Kaffeetasse ‚side by side, or miles apart, FRIENDS are always close at heart‘.

In diesem Augenblick kullerten tatsächlich ein paar Tränen und ich umarmte alle noch einmal. „Ihr seid ja toll, danke schön.“  
  
„Ich hab auch was für dich“, sagte Gabriel dann auf unserem Zimmer.

„Noch ein Bild?“, lachte ich und packte es aus. Eine Liebesurkunde. „Eine schöne Idee, danke Gabriel“, stammelte ich und atmete tief durch.   Und ein Buch … aber nicht irgendein Buch. Wir hatten so eines in einem Geschäft gesehen. Es war ein offenes Buch, wo die Seiten so gefaltet waren, dass es ein Wort ergaben: ‚Ich liebe dich‘.  
  


„Honey?“, rief Gabriel.

„Am Klo!“, rief ich zurück.

„Hast du um Erlaubnis gefragt, du kannst nicht so einfach verschwinden“, murrte er als ich mich wieder ins Bett fallen ließ.

„Um Erlaubnis fragen?“

„Es ist halb acht Uhr morgens, warum bist du schon munter?“, brummte er und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Na, die Natur hat gerufen.“

„Ok, lass uns weiterschlafen“, nuschelte er und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr schlafen“, flüsterte ich und kletterte auf ihn, rieb meine Wange an seiner und strich die Haare aus dem Weg um besseren Zugang zu haben.

„Schlaf ruhig, ich kann mich alleine beschäftigen“, grinste ich, verteilte Küsse auf seinem Rücken und mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht brummte Gabriel zufrieden.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er schläfrig als ich ihn sanft in den Hintern biss, der sich daraufhin automatisch anspannte.

„Ich habe heute Geburtstag, ich kann machen was ich will“, flüsterte ich.

„Mach das, ich werde mich nicht wehren.“

Meine Hände gingen auf Entdeckungsreise meine Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut.

 

„Hast du eigentlich Chuck schon gefragt?“, fragte ich ihn, als wir uns fertigmachten.

„Nope“, erwiderte er und wie auf das Stichwort …

*Bumm Bumm*

Chuck stand mit erhobener Faust vor mir, als ich grinsend die Türe aufriss.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei, der morgendliche Weckdienst bittet euch zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.“

„Komm mal kurz“, sagte Gabe und winkte ihn herein.

Er kramte in den Einladungen und reichte ihm eine. „Die bekommst du sowieso und die zweite …“ Mit der anderen fächerte er vor seinem Gesicht herum.  „… bekommst du wenn du mein Trauzeuge sein willst?!“

„Ich dachte, du fragst nie … natürlich will ich, es wäre mir eine Ehre“, rief er aufgeregt und mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange wurde es besiegelt.

„Gut, dann wäre alles geklärt, mir knurrt der Magen“, sagte ich, hängte mich bei beiden ein und wir gingen die Treppe hinunter.

 

„Hey Eva, ich hab mit Buddy telefoniert und wir werden im Januar einen kleinen Ausflug machen“, sagte Donna beim Frühstück und biss in ihr Croissant.

Dankbar lächelte ich ihr zu, denn das wäre der absolute Wahnsinn, wenn das klappen würde.

„Wer ist Buddy?“, fragte John neugierig.

„Du kennst Buddy Valastro nicht? Den Cakeboss?“, erwiderte ich schockiert, „Donna hat Kontakte, und er macht vielleicht unsere Hochzeitstorte.“

Mit verklärtem Blick erzähle ich den anderen, was er bereits für Kunstwerke aus Kuchen gemacht hatte. Das absolute Highlight für mich war ein Auto mit Motor und allem was dazugehörte.

„Gabe, Band, Eva … wir müssen“, sagte Chuck mit einem Kopfnicken und stand auf.

  
Dean und Sam eröffneten so wie jeden Sonntag den Panelmarathon. Fasziniert stand ich wieder beim Mikrophon, lauschte den Fragen und den Antworten. Kugelte mich einige Male vor Lachen und tuschelte einige Takte mit den Fans.  Auch Robert und Crowley hatten gleich darauf eines zusammen und Crowley bekam zwar viele Fragen, doch eigentlich redete er immer um den heißen Brei herum. Die Menschenmenge und auch ich waren gut unterhalten.  
Bis dann ein Fan sagte, er solle ihr doch bitte eine Antwort geben.  
Er darauf: „Nein.“ Sie: „Wieso nicht?“ Crowley: „Ich kann machen, was immer ich will, denn ich bin der König der Hölle.“ Frage geklärt, und das Publikum kreischte.

„Ach Bobby, das hat mir so viel Spaß gemacht, jederzeit wieder“, lachte ich und umarmte ihn, als er sich noch einmal bei mir bedankte.

Drei Tage Spaß und ich bekam dafür auch noch Geld … klasse.

  
Nachdem der Trubel vorbei war, ging ich mit Gabe auf das Zimmer und holte die Einladungen.

„Wir kommen gleich wieder“, winkte er den anderen zu.

„Ihr könnt es wohl nicht mehr erwarten, ihr Karnickel“, rief uns Luzifer nach und alle lachten.

„Romeo ... meine Zeit ist abgelaufen, kein Sex mehr.“

„Was?“, brummte er frustriert und sah mich mit einem traurigen Hundeblick an.

Grinsend schubste ich ihn ein Stück weg, als er sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen machte, schnappte mir die Einladungen, Gabriel und schloss die Türe. 

„Das war ja ein Quickie“, kicherte Sam als wir einige Augenblicke später wieder dazukamen.

„Das passt ja wie Faust aufs Auge“, schmunzelte Henry als er die Einladung begutachtete.

„Lass mich raten, das Design hat nicht Gabe ausgesucht“, lachte Jody.

„Es wird also ernst.“ Rowena umarmte mich lächelnd und ich nickte.

„Keinen Rückzieher mehr.“

„Und um die anderen kümmerst du dich?“, fragte ich Gabe und er nickte.

„Ich habe alle Adressen“, erwiderte Robert und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Alles klar Leute, heute bin ich wohl die erste die geht, mein Flug ist in etwas mehr als zwei Stunden“, seufzte ich, „aber heute keine Tränen, wir sehen uns bald wieder, ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

„Kommst du mit?“, fragte ich Gabriel, als ich die Tasche in der Hand hielt und er schenkte mir einen erstaunten Blick.

„Was soll denn diese Frage. Natürlich“, schnaubte er amüsiert und nahm mich an der Hand.

  
Es waren nur ein paar Tage, die wir getrennt waren, aber mein Herz war natürlich wieder einmal anderer Meinung. Denn auch wenn ich es mir so fest vorgenommen hatte, begannen die Tränen zu laufen. 

„Ich liebe dich Honey, und freue ich, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, schönen Gruß an Daheim.“

„Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte ich, schob meine Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen, zog ihn ganz nahe zu mir und engumschlungen küssten wir uns noch ein letztes Mal. 


	40. Chapter 40

Weihnachtsgeschenke … Jedes Jahr die gleiche Thematik, aber Gabriel wollte ich natürlich schon eine kleine Freude bereiten.

Letztes Jahr hatte ich ihm mein Herz geschenkt, in Form von vielen Briefumschlägen, die sehr persönlich waren … was sollte es da noch für einen Steigerung geben …?

„Hey Gabe“, lächelte ich, als wir wieder einmal videotelefonierten.   

„Hey Honey, wie geht es dir?“

„Gut, da ich weiß, dass ich dich bald wieder in meine Arme schließen kann. Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?“ 

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen sind, und dieser Wunsch hat sich bereits erfüllt, also … nichts. Ich liebe dich, du brauchst mir nichts schenken, zerbrich dir nicht deinen Kopf.“

Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich mir diese Frage hätte sparen können.

„Also gut, mein Lieber, aber nur wenn du mir das auch versprichst“, sagte ich ernst und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich verspreche, ich schenke dir nichts zu Weihnachten“, grinste er.

„Gabe, ich meine es ernst“, erwiderte ich.

„Ist ja gut, ich verspreche es dir“, sagte er und verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen.

„Und deine Eltern? Zumindest für die Gastfreundschaft.“

„Das alles können wir gemeinsam besorgen, wenn du da bist“, antwortete ich und er nickte.

„Gabe, wir brauchen dich“, hörte ich Sam an der Wohnwagentür rufen.

„Komm rein“, schrie Gabe und einige Augenblicke später tauchte er auch schon am Bildschirm auf.

„Hey Sam“, grinste ich und winkte ihm zu, „gut, richte allen liebe Grüße aus, und wir hören uns.“

  
So, mein Verlobungsgeschenk für Gabriel hatte ich. Einen Oskar … wie passend. Und die Gravur bestand aus goldenen Lettern: Für den besten Mann der Welt.

 

Nachdem ich alle meine Kekse an meine Kunden verteilt hatte, alle meine Bestellungen erledigt und meine Wohnung geputzt hatte, ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen  und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen.

Nachmittags schlafen, war natürlich nicht so einfach und so legte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher.

_‚In ein paar Stunden werde ich meinen Liebsten wieder sehen‘_

Irgendwann schlief ich dann wirklich ein und hätte beinahe ein wichtiges Ereignis verpasst.

  
‚Guten Morgen, bin da. Kiss‘, tippte ich in mein Handy, als ich mitten in der Nacht am Flughafen stand.

Gott, war ich müde. Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand wartete ich aufgeregt auf seine Ankunft.

_‚Na da ist er ja‘_

„Vorsicht Kaffee!“, rief ich als er mich stürmisch umarmte.

„Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?“, murrte er und biss mich zärtlich in den Hals.

„Hallo Fremder, schön dass du da bist“, grinste ich versanken in einen Kuss, „alles gut? Flug ok?“

„Weißt du was jetzt toll wäre?“, stöhnte er, „eine Dusche.“

„Das trifft sich gut, ich komme gerade aus dem Bett“, lachte ich und hängte mich bei ihm ein.

 

Wir fuhren zu meiner Wohnung und er konnte schon auf dem Weg zur Haustüre die Finger nicht von mir lassen. „Gabe, ich habe Nachbarn, und es ist 4 Uhr morgens, ich werde sowieso schon verflucht, wenn wir jetzt duschen gehen!“, flüsterte ich und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Das ist mir sowas von egal“, raunte er, während er an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Komm rein, du Tiger“, sagte ich und zog ihn durch die Tür.

Er stöhnte laut auf, als ich ihn gegen die geschlossene Tür drückte kopfschüttelnd legte ich meinen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Selbstbeherrschung, Mr. ****!“

  
„Fertig für eine weihnachtliche Drängerei?“

Nachdem wir einige Stunden geschlafen hatten, saßen wir bei einem kleinen Frühstück und sahen fern.

„Wir müssen noch schnell einen Abstecher zu meiner Ex-Kollegin machen“, sagte ich und nahm das Lebkuchenhaus in die Hand.

„Wow, wo hast du das denn her?“, fragte er und besah es sich mit großen Augen.

„Selbstgemacht!?“, lachte ich. „Respekt“, antwortete er und nickte anerkennend.

Neben meinen Keksen hatte ich mittlerweile auch jedes Jahr ein paar Abnehmer dafür. Es war bunt, es war groß, es waren jede Menge Süßigkeiten angebracht.

„Warte“, sagte Gabe und fotografierte es, „das müssen die anderen auch sehen.“

„Ich hätte euch gerne eines mitgenommen, aber das hätte die Reise nicht überlebt, und mir wäre das Herz gebrochen“, seufzte ich.

  
Wir fuhren in das Lokal in dem meine Freundin arbeitete und setzten uns alle an einen Tisch. Getuschel am Nebentisch, wo ein paar Teenager saßen.

„Ich glaube, du wurdest enttarnt“, schmunzelte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Und dann kamen die Mädchen auch schon zu unserem Tisch und fragten schüchtern um ein Autogramm und ein Foto.

Ich stand auf und zog meine Freundin beiseite, erzählte ihr kurz die Fakten und sie bekam große Augen.

„Wahnsinn, stimmt … jetzt weiß ich auch woher ich ihn kenne.“

 

„Mach du das, Frauen können so etwas besser“, grinste er als ich das Geschenkpapier holte.

Gabriel schnappte sich den Laptop und stellte Weihnachtsmusik zusammen.

Nachdem alle Weihnachtsgeschenke verpackt waren und wir uns eine kurze Verschnaufpause auf der Couch gegönnt hatten, entschieden wir uns noch einen kurzen Abstecher auf den Weihnachtsmarkt, mit traditionellem Punsch trinken zu machen.

  
„Gabriel aufwachen“, flüsterte ich am nächsten Morgen und streichelte über seine Wange.

„Hmm …“, brummte er verschlafen und umarmte mich.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit“, grinste ich und er öffnete zuerst eines und dann beide Augen.

„Nur noch 5 Minuten Kuscheln“, murmelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Dabei bleibt es doch nicht. Komm jetzt.“

Ich wand mich aus seiner Umklammerung und zog mich an.

Für unsere Stammgäste hatte mein Chef eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier organisiert und ich hatte ihm zugesagt, zu helfen … das war ich ihm schuldig. Für alles was er für uns beide gemacht hatte.

„Keine Zeit für Kaffee?“, fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Den trinken wir im Lokal“, erwiderte ich und packte meine Schürze, Arbeitsschuhe und das Kapperl ein. „Warum darfst du ein Kapperl tragen und ich nicht?“, grinste er und ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Dürfen? Ich hasse das, aber ist im Gastgewerbe Pflicht und außerdem darfst du schon, aber ohne gefällst du mir besser. Und deswegen wirst du auch mir zuliebe keines tragen.“

Liebevoll streichelte ich ihm durch seine langen Haare und platzierte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, bevor ich ihn aus der Türe schob.

 

„Feiertagsverkehr, ich hasse das“, sagte ich und trommelte ungeduldig auf das Lenkrad.

Irgendwann kamen wir dann doch am See an und gingen in das Lokal, wo mein Chef und seine Mutter schon auf uns warteten. „Einen schönen guten Morgen“, begrüßte ich beide und stellte meine Kekse auf die Anrichte. Nachdem ich Gabriel mit Koffein ruhig gestellt hatte, setzte er sich auf die Bank und ich machte mich an die Arbeit.

Vorher legte ich noch eine CD ins Radio, denn mit Musik ging alles besser.

Da ein Schilaufen übertragen wurde, drehte sich Gabriel Richtung Fernseher.

_‚Ist mir recht, ansonsten kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du mich immer anstarrst‘_

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Gabriel nach einer halben Stunde und ich nickte.

Man muss sich vorstellen, die Küche war nicht wirklich groß und wenn man zu zweit im Zwischengang stand, stand man sich meistens im Weg.

„Klar, aber viel Platz ist nicht.“

„Das war noch nie unser Problem“, grinste er, „sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

„Händewaschen“ kommandierte ich. Er krempelte sich dir Ärmel hoch und band sich die Schürze um.

„Perfekt“, schmunzelte ich, „du kannst Schnitzel klopfen.“ 

„Mhm … Schnitzel“, grinste er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ja, aber bitte nicht roh essen“, lachte ich, „sonst liegst du Weihnachten im Krankenhaus.“

„Wird da hinten auch gearbeitet?“, grinste mein Chef und lugte um die Ecke.

„Aye Chef“, erwiderte Gabriel und salutierte.

Nachdem der Wirbel vorbei war, winkte ich meinen Chef zu uns und drückte ihm zwei Einladungen in die Hand.

„Würde uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr zu unserer Hochzeit kommt, also standesamtlich. Die kirchliche findet in Amerika statt.“

Natürlich bekamen die Stammgäste lange Ohren.

„Und ich bin nicht eingeladen?“, fragte Johann gespielt traurig.

„Nur die engsten Angehörigen.“

„Und wieso lädst du deinen Chef ein?“, lachte Marianne.

„Weil ohne ihn … wir zwei uns niemals kennengelernt hätten.“ Ich nahm Gabriels Hand und er nickte, bevor er mich kurz küsste. 

  



	41. Chapter 41

„Hey Honey“, sagte er und überreichte mir ein Packerl, „frohe Weihnachten.“

„Wollten wir uns nichts schenken?“, grinste ich.

„Es ist kein Weihnachtsgeschenk, sondern heute vor einem Jahr haben wir uns verlobt.“

Schmunzelnd nickte ich und wünschte ihm einen schönen Jahrestag, bevor ich ihm mein Geschenk gab.

„Mein erster Oskar“, grinste er und fotografierte ihn, um ihn gleich zu twittern. 

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel und zerreiß bitte das Papier nicht.“

Das Geschenkpapier war eine Weltkarte, auf der drei Städte rot umrandet waren. Eiffelturm/Paris, Madame Tussaud/Amsterdam, Freiheitsstatue/New York.

Mit feuchten Augen hielt ich die drei Postkarten in der Hand. 

„Diese drei Sachen möchte ich dir auf unserer Hochzeitsreise zeigen“, sagte er und ich umarmte ihn.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als meine Tränen zu laufen begannen und fand keine Worte.

„Der größte Dank ist deine Reaktion“, schmunzelte er und wischte mir die Tränen weg, „und der hier will auch bei dir bleiben.“

Hinter seinem Rücken holte er einen kleinen flauschigen Teddybär hervor, der ein Herz in den Händen hielt auf dem, Ich liebe dich, stand.

  
„Hast du alles?“, fragte er als wir den Kofferraum beluden.

Wir hatten für diesen Abend Fondue geplant, da es ja ein besonderes Weihnachtsfest war.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wie du religiös eingestellt bist, aber bei uns ist es Tradition, dass wir am Heilig Abend in die Christmette gehen, um 23 Uhr“, sagte ich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Liebend gerne.“

Zu Hause wurden wir gleich lautstark von meiner kleinen Nichte begrüßt, die natürlich gleich ihren kleinen Bruder aufweckte. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung machte ich daran die ganzen Sachen für den Christbaum heraus zu kramen.

Natürlich hatten wir nicht mit Lisa gerechnet, die uns in Beschlag nehmen wollte.

„Wir gehen ein wenig spazieren, denn Gabriel und die Goli müssen dem Christkind helfen, denn sonst kommt es heute Abend nicht“, erklärte ihr meine Mama und murrend willigte die Kleine ein.

Ich legte Weihnachtsmusik in das Radio ein und wir hingen die Sachen an den Baum.

„Schön geworden“, sagte er als wir fertig waren und betrachtete sich unser Kunstwerk.  
„Hm“, lächelte ich. Zu ‚White Christmas‘ tanzten wir und ich streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen Gabriel, ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn.

„Dann passen wir ja gut zusammen, denn mir geht es genauso.“

„Ok“, sagte ich und löste mich schließlich, „ich mache uns Kaffee. Zu Essen gibt es erst heute Abend.“

Als ich den Kühlschrank aufriss und Milch heraus nahm, stach die Erdbeerroulade direkt in meine Augen. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht widerstehen und reichte Gabe auch ein Stück.

„Holen wir die Geschenke, es ist gerade keiner da“, lachte ich und zog ihn mit mir.

Einige Augenblicke später kam meine Schwägerin mit meinem kleinen Neffen zu uns und Gabe fragte mich, ob ich auch von ihm die Taufpatin wäre.

„Nein, das ist mein Bruder“, erwiderte ich und wandte mich an meine Schwägerin.

„Ich muss dich was fragen und es wäre schön wenn du ja sagst.“

Mit klopfendem Herzen fragte ich sie, ob sie sich vorstellen könnte, meine Trauzeugin zu sein und sich zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Dann drückte sie mir den kleinen Mann in den Arm, denn sich musste noch etwas erledigen. 

„Steht dir“, sagte Gabriel und machte ein Foto.

„Ach hör auf“, grinste ich, „daran denken wir vielleicht, wenn wir mit unserer Situation zurechtgekommen sind.“

Ich hatte nie wirklich einen Kinderwunsch, auch noch nie den richtigen Partner, mit dem ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Gabriel wäre der Richtige, das war klar, aber … in unserer momentanen Situation. Kein Hindenken. Das hatte Zeit.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt“, lachte er und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.  


Aufgeregt schreiend kam Lisa zur Türe hereingestürmt. 

„Hey Zwerg, hast du das Christkind gesehen? Ist gerade vorbeigeflogen. Aber es hat gesagt, es kommt heute Abend wieder“, sagte Gabe zu ihr und grinste.

„Spielen wir was?“, fragte sie ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Und schon wieder abgeschrieben“, lachte ich und ging zu meiner Mama.

Ich setzte den Kleinen in das Kinderbett und machte mich an die Vorbereitungen für heute Abend.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und meine Schwägerin kam mit ihrer Gitarre wieder.

Wir probten ein paar Lieder für den Abend und hatten mächtig Spaß dabei.

„Irgendwann musst du es mir beibringen“, sagte ich zu Gabriel.

„Gibt es etwas, das du nicht kannst?“, lachte sie und Gabe grinste.

„Bestimmt.“

Dann nahm ich mein Handy und schrieb unseren Freunden auf der anderen Seite der Welt.  


Das schönste Geschenk bekam ich von meinen Eltern, denn sie kauften mir das Hochzeitskleid.  
Meine Geschwister schenkten uns einen Gutschein für ein ‚Dinner in the Dark‘, wobei Gabes Fantasien mit ihm durchgingen, die er mir sofort ins Ohr flüsterte. Und einen Gutschein für einen Thermenbesuch.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich dabei sein darf“, sagte Gabriel in einer ruhigen Minute zu mir.  
„Und wir freuen uns, dass du dabei bist, Gabe“, lächelte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.  
Und die Kleinen wurden natürlich mit Geschenken überhäuft.  


Um kurz vor 23 Uhr machten wir uns dann auf zur Christmette und sahen hinauf auf den Kirchturm, wo die Turmbläser einige Weihnachtslieder spielten.  

„Parallelen zu Amerika?“, fragte mein Vater und sah Gabriel an.

„Ja, gibt schon ein paar Sachen die gleich sind, aber zu uns kommt der Weihnachtsmann und nicht das Christkind“, erwiderte er und wir lachten alle.

Nach der Mette warteten wir noch vor der Sakristei auf meinen Onkel, dem wir unser Anliegen erklärten und zwei Einladungen in die Hand drückten.

„Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten“, erwiderte er und mir ging es nicht anders.

  
„Das ist doch Absicht“, kicherte Gabriel als wir in meinem Zimmer standen.  
„Soll ich eine zweite Decke holen?“, fragte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Untersteh dich!“  
„Spinnencheck?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, als ich mich wieder im Zimmer umsah.  
„Yepp, alles sauber, brauchst keine Angst haben.“

  
„Und Lisa wie sieht es aus … kann er backen?“

Nach dem Frühstück waren die beiden beschäftigt, Kekse aus Knetmasse auszustechen und ich setzte mich schmunzelnd auf die Couch.

Aber mehr als ein skeptisches Brummen bekam ich nicht als Antwort. 

„Mein Blech ist fertig, ich bekomme ja nur das kleine.“

„Willkommen im Club, denkst du ich durfte schon mal das große haben?“ kicherte ich.

Wir kneteten und stachen noch ein paar Minuten aus, dann hatte Lisa schon wieder was anderes im Sinn. „Zuerst wird das hier aufgeräumt, dann kommt etwas anderes auf den Tisch“, sagte ich zu ihr.

„Die Doli soll …“, erwiderte sie und kramte nach dem Puzzle.

„Dieser Zwerg hier wird der Goli aufräumen helfen.“

Das konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht durchgehen lassen und kitzelte sie solange bis sie kreischte und kicherte.

„Wenn ich drei bin.“

„Dann fang schon mal zum Üben an, bis du drei bist dauert es nicht mehr lange“, lachte ich.

Mein Bruder wollte dann die Kleine dazu bewegen ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, aber sie stellte ihre Ohren auf Durchzug. 

„Nein, Puzzle … kannst eh gehen.“ Nach einer abweisenden Handbewegung vertiefte sie sich wieder.

„Ich komm mit“, sagte Gabriel und ich machte es ihm gleich. 

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss“, stöhnte die Kleine missmutig.

 

Es hatte leider keinen Schnee, dafür war es aber überall matschig.

Der Zwerg sprang in den Pfützen herum und hatte im Gegensatz zu uns ihren Spaß.

„Huckepack“, sagte sie und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Sicher nicht mit den dreckigen Schuhen.“

Kaum hatte ich den Kopf geschüttelt, rollten die Krokodilstränen. Ich denke, das hatte sie von mir.

„Was hast du alles vom Christkind bekommen?“, fragte Gabriel und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Ihr Schluchzen wurde weniger, nahm ihn an der Hand und fing an zu reden.  


Zum Mittagessen gab es die Reste vom Fondue und es war ein Mords Spass.

„Huh, Käse verloren.“ „Hey, das ist meine Gabel!“ „Du bist auf meinem Platz, nimm das Ding weg!“ „Warum dauert das so lange?“ „Ist das meins?“ Wir lachten mehr, als wir aßen.  


Mein jüngerer Bruder und Gabriel hatten auch ein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema: ‚Band of Brothers‘.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir was“, sagte er und da ich wusste was kam, grinste ich.

Einige Augenblicke später standen wir vor der Garage und als er sie öffnete, bekam Gabriel so große Augen wie meine kleine Nichte am Tag zuvor, als sie ihre Geschenke sah.  
Da stand ein Pinzgauer-LKW. Für alle, die das nicht wissen, ein österreichisches Militärfahrzeug.

„Wow, deiner?“, fragte er meinen Bruder. „Yepp“, antwortete er knapp.

„Und er fährt?“, sagte Gabriel und ging um das Fahrzeug herum.

„Natürlich, setz dich hinein“, lachte mein Bruder.

Dann redeten sie noch über ein paar technische Daten, wo mein Gehirn ausgeschaltet war, denn das interessierte mich wirklich nicht. Ich schoss ein Foto und twitterte es: ‚Wir sind im Krieg‘

„Aber zur Arbeit fährst du damit nicht?!“ 

„Nein, auf Festivals und dergleichen“, sagte er und öffnete die hinteren Türen. Er hatte alles ausgebaut und sich einen Schlafplatz eingerichtet.

„Toll“, staunte Gabriel und warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

  
Irgendwann kamen wir dann auf das Thema Fasching und verkleiden und mein Bruder holte mein Fotoalbum um meiner Schwägerin den Drachen zu zeigen, den meine Mama im Kindergarten genäht hatte.

„Her damit“, sagte Gabriel kopfschüttelnd, als ich das Fotoalbum wieder verstauen wollte.

„Nein“, grinste ich aber Lisa wollte es jetzt auch haben.

„Fotos schauen“, sagte sie und ich dachte, bevor sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde … denn mittlerweile wusste sie sehr genau, wie sie es anstellen musste, um etwas zu bekommen.

Natürlich blieb es nicht bei einem und nach einer Stunde hatte Gabriel alle Fotos gesehen,  
die wir hatten und jede Menge Geschichten erfahren, die zum Teil auch ich noch nicht kannte.

„Waren das alle?“, fragte er ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Wenn du einmal brav bist, zeig ich dir die, die ich am Computer habe“, lächelte ich und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Wenn ich einmal brav bin …?!“, fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Eure Tochter ist manchmal ganz schön frech“, sagte er und grinste meine Mama an.

„Seit sie 18 ist, hab ich keine Kontrolle mehr über sie“, lachte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.

Nach einer weiteren unterhaltsamen Stunde gingen dann alle ihre eigenen Wege und wir beschlossen auch aufzubrechen

„Wir sehen uns im April“, sagte mein Vater und umarmte Gabe kurz.

„Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen“, grinste er und zog meine Mama in eine Umarmung.

„Wann kommst du wieder?“, fragte meine kleine Nichte und sah Gabriel traurig an.

„Bald“, schmunzelte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Ich fahre“, sagte Gabriel und nahm mir den Schlüssel ab.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte ich und machte es mir auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem.

Nachdem Gabe schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, sprich mindestens fünf Minuten nichts gesagt hatte, fragte ich nach. Mit einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah er mich an und nickte.

  
„Home, sweet home“, sagte er und ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett fallen und zog mich gleich mit. Im Nu schossen wieder tausend Schmetterlinge durch meinen Körper, als sich unsere Zungen kurz berührten.

 _‚Hoffentlich geht dieses Gefühl niemals vorüber_ ‘

Mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken zog ich ihn noch näher zu mir. Ich könnte ihn den ganzen Tag küssen, denn jedes Mal hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben.

„Oh Babe“, stöhnte er in meinen Mund und ich wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging.

_‚So muss sich wirkliche Liebe anfühlen‘_

Er nahm meine Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner. Eine der vielen kleinen Gesten, die ich so liebte.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte ich an seinen Lippen.

Meine Hand schlüpfte unter seine Pullover und streichelte seine Brust.

„Honey?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Hm?“

„Kann ich die Fotos sehen?“

„Du bist ein Stimmungskiller“, sagte ich und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Stimmungsanheizer“, lachte er und folgte mir ins Wohnzimmer.

So verbrachten wir also die nächste Stunde vor meinem Laptop und ich zeigte ihm mehr oder weniger peinliche Fotos von mir.

„Was soll denn das sein?“, fragte er, bei dem Bild mit vier Holzklötzen.

„Hat mir mein Bruder gemacht, sind Schuhe für meinen Tisch, damit er höher steht, und ich beim Kekse backen weniger Kreuzschmerzen habe.

„Das sieht ja cool aus“, sagte er und deutete auf ein Bild mit meiner Katze.

„Ja, sieht aus, als wenn ich neben einem Dämon liege“, grinste ich, denn durch den Blitz hatte sie leuchtend grüne Augen.

Die Bilder von meinem Hund klickten wir schnell weiter.

„Steht dir, du hast ein Hutgesicht.“

„Ok, Ende der Vorführung“, sagte ich schließlich und machte den Ordner zu.

  
„Gut, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, sagte er und zog mich zu sich.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen, du kannst ja mitkommen und die Stimmung wieder anheizen“, grinste ich und stand auf.

„Du Biest“, sagte er und schlug mir leicht auf den Hintern.

_‚Wo bleibt er denn?‘_

Nach ein paar Minuten begann ich mich zu wundern, denn er war noch immer nicht bei mir. 

„Gabriel? Bist du noch hier?“

„Komme gleich!“

„Jetzt schon? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht“, grinste ich bei mir.

„Hey Baby“, schmunzelte er und schob den Vorhang zur Seite.

„Was treibst du denn? Hast du dir meine Fotos auf dein Handy geladen?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gute Idee“, antwortete er und machte Anstalten die Dusche wieder zu verlassen.

„Hiergeblieben mein Freund“, lachte ich und zog ihn am Arm zu mir.  


Nachdem wir uns abgetrocknet hatten, stand er mit dem Rasierer in der Hand vor dem Spiegel.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit muss er ab und heute ist von Zeit zu Zeit“, sagte er schulterzuckend. Ich seufzte leise, aber er würde ja wieder nachwachsen.  

„Willst du?“

„Ich habe noch nie einen Mann rasiert“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Komm her, ich vertrau dir, wirst mir schon nicht gleich die Halsschlagader durchtrennen.“

Er legte den Apparat in meine Hand und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Wirst du doch nicht, oder?“

„Und wenn, dann nicht absichtlich“, grinste ich und er schluckte.

‚ _Ok, kann ja so schwer nicht sein_ ‘

„Vertrau mir, ich hab schon mal beim Schafe scheren geholfen“, hauchte ich ihm grinsend ins Ohr.

„Du hast mich jetzt nicht gerade mit einem Schaf verglichen?!“, fragte er entsetzt.

„Fell ist Fell und jetzt halt still, ansonsten fließt Blut“, sagte ich und hob sein Kinn.

„Hm … fürs erste Mal gar nicht so schlecht“, sagte er ein wenig später und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, „du hast mich nur einmal geschnitten.“

„Tut mir auch leid“, flüsterte ich und küsste die Stelle, konnte mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh mit einem, ‚tut mir leid‘, ist das nicht getan, ich blute“, sagte er ernst.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Rückenmassage“, hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr, und war einmal mehr froh, dass er nicht größer war als ich. Bei diesen Worten fuhr ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen von seinem Nacken bis zu seinem Hintern.

„Deal“, murmelte er und schaute mich dabei im Spiegel an.

„Crowley würde sagen ‚Ein Deal muss mit einem Kuss besiegelt werden‘“, flüsterte ich.

Gabriel drehte sich grinsend um und küsste mich gierig.

„Nicht so stürmisch!“

„Ein Deal mit einem Engel verläuft anders als mit einem Dämon“, schmunzelte er.

„Na dann komm mit“, sagte ich und nahm ihn an der Hand.

Im Schlafzimmer brannten die Kerzen und es war leise Musik aus dem Laptop zu hören.

„Auf zwei wunderschöne Jahre“, sagte ich und stieß mit meinem Glas gegen seines. 

„Auf noch viele weitere wundervolle Jahre“, lächelte er, nahm das Glas aus meiner Hand und wir versanken im Rausch der Leidenschaft.  

 


	42. Chapter 42

„Warum läuft in deinem Fernseher nichts Anständiges?“, stöhnte er, schaltete den Fernseher aus und schmiss die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch.  

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Baby?“

„Romeo?“

„Bunny?“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie?“

„Willst du mir was sagen?“

Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich in seinen Schoss und biss leicht in seine Unterlippe.

„Ja“, flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Und?“, fragte ich und er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Was?“, erwiderte er abwesend, während wir uns küssten.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen … ich liebe dich.“

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.“

„Hm?“, raunte ich, während ich meine Zähne an seinem Hals abwärts gleiten ließ.

Gabriel nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf seine ausgebeulte Hose. Schulterzuckend grinste er und ich sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Hast du dich wieder gestoßen, er ist schon wieder geschwollen.“

„Ich werde dich gleich stoßen“, knurrte er und zog meinen Pullover aus.

Nachdem wir uns entschlossen hatten, gleich den Thermengutschein einzulösen, setzten wir uns ins Auto und kamen kurz vor Mittag an. So wie ich vermutet hatte, waren nicht viele Leute im Bad.

Auf einer der Sprudelbänke gönnten wir uns ein paar Minuten der Entspannung und schlossen die Augen, bis mich Gabe an den Fußgelenken schnappte und auf den Boden zog.

„Hey“, grinste ich und legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher zu mir.  

Mit meiner Zunge zeichnete ich seine Lippen nach und bat um Einlass. Als er seinen Mund leicht öffnete, schlüpfte meine Zunge hinein und ein Feuerwerk explodierte in uns beiden, das uns glücklich seufzen ließ.

„Honey … weißt du, dass du mich mit deinen Küssen schwindelig machst?“

„Nein“, lächelte ich in den Kuss, aber das Kompliment gefiel mir.

„Es ist, als wenn jedes Mal tausend Schmetterlinge durch meinen Körper fliegen.“

Mir ging es genauso und es war eines der tollsten, geilsten und wundervollsten Gefühle.

„Babe …“, stöhnte er mit verträumten Blick und drückte mich noch fester an sich, „bitte hör nie auf, mich zu küssen.“

„Und du hör bitte nie auf, mich so anzuschauen.“

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich für einen Mann so viel empfunden als für Gabriel und ich wünschte mir für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft, dass das auch so bleiben würde.

 

„Schwimmen wir nach draußen?“, sagte ich und löste mich von ihm, bevor ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen hätte können.

Als ich meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, um meine langen Haare in das Wasser zu tauchen, war Gabe sofort wieder zur Stelle und knabberte an meinem empfindlichen Hals.

„Du Tiger!“, lachte ich und spritzte im Wasser in das Gesicht.

Ich hüpfte wieder auf seine Hüften und begann einen neuen Knutschfleck zu machen.

„Wer ist jetzt der Tiger? Hilfe, es hat sich festgesaugt!“, keuchte er und begann sich mit mir im Wasser zu drehen.

„Meins“, lachte ich und küsste die gereizte Stelle.

„Darf ich auch?“, fragte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Nein, denn an mir ist kein anderer interessiert“, lachte ich und schüttelte zur Bestätigung den Kopf.

„Das ist auch gut so.“

„Ich hab so einen riesengroßen, wahnsinnigen, unglaublichen Hunger“, sagte ich nach einer Weile.

„Dann sollten wir ihn stillen“, flüsterte Gabriel und schob mir seine Zunge in den Mund.

„Nein, ich meine wirklichen Hunger“, grinste ich und schubste ihn weg.

 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Mahl machten wir es uns dann die nächste Stunde auf der Liege bequem und surften und texteten.

„Hey, schau mal“, sagte ich und zeigte ihm mein Handy.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und ich vergrößerte das Bild.

„Das bist du … also Richard“, grinste ich.

„Nicht schlecht.“

„Verfolgst du eigentlich, was über euch im Internet geschrieben wird, ich meine jetzt, über eure Charaktere?“, fragte ich und überkreuzte die Beine.

„Was mir auf Twitter manches Mal vor die Augen kommt, ja. Aber wenn du Fan Fiction und Slash Fiction, und wie das alle heißt meinst, nicht wirklich“, erwiderte er und ich nickte, „ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Aber ich bewundere die Leute für ihre Fantasie und um ehrlich zu sein, es gefällt mir.“ Er drückte wieder in seinem Handy und ich grinste ihn von der Seite an.

„Ok, erzähl, denn jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht“, sagte er und legte sein Handy weg.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen, es gibt halt alle möglichen Pairings, und das sind eben nicht nur männliche und weibliche. Richard zB. sehr oft mit Jared, manchmal mit Jensen, Misha, MarkP …“

„Bitte hör auf“, stöhnte er und schnitt eine Grimasse, „das will ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen.

Und du hast das alles gelesen?“

„Früher ja, seit dem ich dich kenne nicht mehr. Dann gibt es noch Geschichten mit Alphas, Betas und Omegas. Aber mit denen kann ich mich nicht anfreunden. Denn es geht eigentlich nur um Sex. Ohne bestimmten Grund oder Sinn.“

„Und jetzt hab ich Bilder von Jensen, Jared, Misha, MarkP und Flügel im Kopf. Sorg dafür, dass die wieder verschwinden!“

Brummend schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden.

„Gibt es eigentlich Parallelen zwischen den erfundenen Geschichten und mir oder Richard?“

 

Wir gingen wieder Hand in Hand ins Wasser und ich lachte als ich mich an den Beckenrand lehnte.

„Dich lässt das Thema nicht in Ruhe, oder?  Aber ja, in der Tat, die gibt es …“

„Erzähl, welche Farbe haben meine Flügel?“, sagte er und drückte sich an mich.

„Manchmal rot, manchmal gold“, antwortete ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken gleiten, „und sie sind so groß wie das höchste Gebäude der Welt, und da Richard ein Erzengel ist, hat er vier, nicht nur zwei.“

Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, stellte er sich das gerade bildlich vor.

„Was noch?“, kicherte er.

„Er isst nichts anderes als Süßigkeiten und da er ja auch ein Trickster ist, zaubert er sich alle möglichen Leckereien her und hat ständig einen Lolli im Mund“, grinste ich und er lachte.

„Richard ist ein Spaßvogel und selten ernst, was ich bei dir bestätigen kann und er treibt mit seinen Scherzen die Leute in den Wahnsinn. Im Prinzip will er den Menschen nur helfen, aber meistens geht das leider nach hinten los.“

„Was noch?“

„Er nennt die Leute nie bei richtigem Namen und hat für jeden einige Spitznamen und das tust du bei mir auch nicht.“

„Schlimm?“, fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Gegenteil“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, „ich liebe deine Kosenamen für mich.“

„Was noch?“

„Er kann Gedanken lesen, aber das müssen wir noch üben.

Richard hat eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft und Ausstrahlung und das hast du auch. Er hat wahnsinnig durchdringende Augen, und das kann ich bei dir nur bestätigen und er kann keine Minute ruhig sein und das trifft total auf dich zu“, grinste ich und dafür wurde ich untergetaucht.

„Ich komme also bei diesen Geschichten gar nicht einmal so schlecht weg“, lächelte er und ich nickte, „du hast dich in Richard verliebt!“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er mich an, bevor er mich noch einmal untertauchte.

„Ich habe Richard zuerst gesehen, aber mich dann in dich verliebt“, lachte ich und küsste ihn, „außerdem ist er eine kleine Schlampe, kann seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten und steht auch auf Männer.“

Dafür riskierte ich noch einmal einen Tauchgang.

„Das ist nur die Hülle, Engel haben kein Geschlecht“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Das weiß ich doch, ich habe die Serie gesehen. Schade, dass Richard nicht mehr da ist, kannst du ihn nicht auferstehen lassen? Ich kenne da eine Fanfiction, die ist gar nicht einmal so weit hergeholt“, sagte ich während ich durch seine Haare streichelte und ihn verliebt ansah.

„Erzähl!“

 

„Richard hat doch für die Jungs einen Porno gemacht, kurz bevor ihn MarkP umgebracht hat.“

Gabriel nickte und hörte interessiert zu.

„Also die Kurzfassung: Richard hat seine Gnade auf die DVD gebrannt und beim Abspielen hat sie sich gelöst, die Jungs haben sein Skelett damit übergossen, und tataa“, sagte ich und warf meine Hände in die Luft. Gabriel lachte sich halbtot und ich stimmte ein: „Was? Supernatural!“

„Die Geschichte gefällt mir“, grinste er, „aber ich habe jetzt einen anderen Job, das heißt,

Richard kommt möglicherweise nicht mehr wieder.“

„Schade, dann muss ich mich eben mit dir zufriedengeben“, seufzte ich laut und dafür musste ich wieder Wasser schlucken.

„Du bist ziemlich frech“, sagte er und strich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Und besitzergreifend“, flüsterte ich und schob meine Hände hinten in seine Badehose.

„Honey!“, keuchte er überrascht und ich zog ihn ganz nahe zu mir.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete ich darauf, dass er mich küsste. Als nichts passierte, öffnete ich ein Auge und legte meinen Kopf schief, aber Gabriel stand nur da und sah mich an.

„Du bist so schön“, flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Mit seinem Daumen zeichnete er langsam meine Lippen nach.

Mein Herz klopfte schneller und dieses Knistern und Kribbeln war bis in meine Zehenspitzen zu spüren. Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und biss auf seine Unterlippe.

Stupste dann zärtlich seine Zungenspitze gegen meine und stöhnend krallte ich mich in seine Hinterbacken.

„Fuck … Babe“, keuchte er und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, tauchte kurz unter und ich verkniff mir mein Lachen.

„Bleib weg von mir“, grinste er und ging ein paar Schritte, als ich auf ihn zusteuern wollte.

Um unsere beiden erhitzten Gemüter wieder etwas zu beruhigen, schwammen wir ein wenig.


	43. Chapter 43

_‚Bald geht es los‘_

Innerlich vollführte ich einen Freudentanz.

Ich freute mich darauf alle wiederzusehen. Darauf, Gabes Kinder endlich kennenzulernen. Ich freute mich darauf, seine Eltern wiederzusehen und bei den Dreharbeiten zuschauen zu dürfen. Auf den gemeinsamen Start in ein neues Jahr. Mich mit den anderen über unsere bevorstehende Hochzeit auszutauschen und Buddy kennenzulernen. Ich freute mich darauf zum Flughafen zu fahren, und nicht Abschied nehmen zu müssen, und auf viele, viele Stunden mit meinem Liebsten.

„Was ist?“, grinste Gabe als ich ihm um den Hals fiel und stürmisch küsste.

„Ich freu mich einfach“, lächelte ich.

 

Wir fuhren zum Flughafen, den wir mittlerweile schon gut kannten, checkten ein und vertrieben uns die Wartezeit.

„Du benutzt immer die falschen Flieger“, lachte er als ich ihn mit großen Augen ansah, da uns etwas zu Essen serviert wurde.

Es gibt wohl nur ein paar Fluggesellschaften, die so etwas im Angebot hatten.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich immer Flugzeuge aussuchte, die billig waren. Hauptsache war doch, ich kam an mein Ziel. Aber ich war sehr froh darüber, denn mir knurrte mein Magen.

Um den langen Flug zu überbrücken, spielten wir UNO, bis er plötzlich ‚Schnapp‘ rief.

„Ich kann auch gerne noch ein ‚Schnipp-Schnapp-Spiel‘ besorgen, für mein großes Kind.“

„Das wäre toll“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Wir surften ein wenig mit unseren Handys und schrieben den Leuten, dass wir in ein paar Stunden landen würden.

_‚Vielleicht kommt uns ja sogar jemand abholen‘_

„Wir landen in 30 Minuten“, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Gott sei Dank“, flüsterte ich und schlug die Augen auf.

Gabe war neben mir eingeschlafen und ich sah ihn lächelnd an. ‚Klick‘ … und ich hatte ein Foto geschossen.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er und schlug die Augen auf.

„Wir landen in einer halben Stunde“, erwiderte ich und stellte die Zeit auf meiner Uhr um.

Ein Blick auf die letzte Textnachricht auf meinem Handy verriet mir, dass Chuck und Jason irgendwo auf uns warteten.

Ungeduldig standen wir am Fließband und warteten auf unser Gepäck. Schnell schnappten wir dann unsere sieben Sachen und schlenderten durch die Halle.

„Hier sind wir wieder“, lachte ich als mich Chuck mit offenen Armen empfing.

„Oh wie schön, ich freue mich, dass du ... ihr wieder da seid.“

Liebevoll umarmte mich Jason und hob mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Er ist ja auch ein Bär von einem Mann und sah aus wie ‚Rübezahl‘, denn er hatte wieder Vollbart.

„Hey Eva, schön dich wiederzusehen“, grinste er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Kommt, lasst uns fahren“, sagte Chuck, trieb uns an und nahm mir den Koffer ab.

 

„Home sweet home“, grinste ich als ich vor Gabes Trailer stand.

„Zurzeit sind nur wir zwei da, Dean, Cas und Sam kommen heute Abend und die anderen im  Laufe der nächsten Tage. Ich muss noch einmal kurz zu einem Termin, aber bis Silvester müssten alle eintreffen.

„Wir kommen in einer halben Stunde zu euch, ok?“, rief Chuck und war bereits wieder im Gehen.

„Alles klar!“

„Erst einmal einheizen“, murmelte ich und rieb mir die kalten Hände.

„Keine schlechte Idee.“

„Mein Kissen liegt bei dir im Bett.“

Grinsend ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen und Gabriel kuschelte sich zu mir.

„Natürlich, ich brauche dich immer nahe bei mir.“

„Aber jetzt hast du das Original.“

„Jesus …!“, schrie Gabriel, als ich meinen kalten Händen unter seinen Pullover steckte.

„Wärme mich“, schnurrte ich und rieb meine Wange an seiner.

Bibbernd atmete er ein und aus, als ich mich an ihm rieb.  

„Wärme mich.“

„Ich werde dich unter eine heiße Dusche stellen“, stöhnte er und schloss die Augen.

„Nur, wenn du mitkommst“, flüsterte ich, während ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Darauf kannst du dein Leben verwetten“, grinste er und brachte mich unter sich.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor die anderen kommen“, sagte ich und zog ihn vom Bett hoch.

„Von beeilen halte ich nichts, von kommen schon“, erwiderte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt herein“, rief ich.

„Hey, wir haben Bier mitgebracht“, sagte Jason und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Und Limonade“, schmunzelte Chuck und holte hinter seinem Rücken eine Flasche hervor.

„Yeah“, grinste ich und küsste Chuck auf die Wange, holte mir ein Glas und mischte beides.

Wir erzählten uns, was die vergangenen Tage los war und Jason musste dann auch schon gehen. Als Jason gegangen war, hörten wir draußen, wie er sich noch kurz mit Sam unterhielt, der wie es den Anschein hatte, gerade angekommen war.

„Oh, komm her Sam“, lächelte ich und stellte mich für eine Umarmung auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Na trinkt ihr ohne mich?“

„Hey Großer“, sagte Chuck und ich musste grinsen, als die beiden nebeneinanderstanden.

„Das war vielleicht ein anstrengender Flug“, seufzte Sam und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

 

Mittlerweile war es draußen bereits dunkel als …

*Bumm Bumm*

„Jäger oder Engel?“, rief ich.

„Jäger“, antwortete Dean.

„Leute“, begrüßte er die Runde und schnappte sich ein Bier.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war das Bier aus.

„Ich rufe schnell Cas an, er soll noch was mitbringen“, sagte Gabe und tippte in sein Handy, als es an der Türe klopfte.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ja Gabe?“, sagte Cas ernst in das Handy und sah Gabriel dabei an.

„Kannst du noch Bier mitbringen?“, fragte Gabe ebenso ernst.

„Klar, ich hole nur schnell meine Flügel“, antwortete er, verzog keine Miene und legte auf.

Erst als mich Cas in eine herzliche Umarmung nahm hatte er auch wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey meine Kleine, wie geht es dir?“

„Danke“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen in meinem Wagen.“

Mit vollen Händen kamen Dean und ich nach ein paar Minuten wieder und es wurde

später und später. Gabe und mir fielen schon beinahe die Augen zu, denn unser Tag war um ein paar Stunden länger. Sam bemerkte das und grinste.

„Ich glaube ihr habt ein paar Stunden aufzuholen, ansonsten schläfst du morgen ein Gabe.“

„Wir sehen uns Leute.“

Hundemüde fielen wir ins Bett und es dauerte nicht lange und wir waren im Land der Träume.

 

„K … k … kalt.“

Bibbernd öffnete ich die Türe zum Aufenthaltsraum im Set und entdeckte Chuck, der mit einer Ärztin am Tisch saß.

Die Alarmglocken läuteten sofort, aber als uns Chuck miteinander bekannt machte, erfuhr ich, dass die junge, schlanke Ärztin nicht nur Trisha hieß, sondern auch, dass sie einige Meter weiter in dem anderen Gebäude eine Praxis führte. Sie war mir sofort sympatisch.

„Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört, freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen.“

Trisha kam fast jeden Tag herüber, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen, oder einfach nur um ein bißchen zu quatschen.

„So Leute, wenn etwas ist, ruft mich an“, sagte sie und winkte zum Abschied.

 

„Bist du schon aufgeregt?“, fragte Chuck.

„Du meinst wegen der Hochzeit?“, antwortete ich und er nickte, „eigentlich noch gar nicht, sollte aber dann mal soweit sein, oder? Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht, aber im Prinzip hab ich keinen Plan. Da ihr so gut wie alle verheiratet seid, werden wir einfach auf euch zurückgreifen, oder zumindest ich, denn Gabe weiß ja auch wie das ablaufen soll. Warst du bei seiner ersten Hochzeit auch sein Trauzeuge?“

„Nein, da kannten wir uns noch nicht so gut“, grinste er, „aber ich war eingeladen.“

„Er will mich bald seinen Kindern vorstellen, vor dem hab ich eigentlich zurzeit den größten Bammel“, sagte ich und seufzte leise.

„Ach, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, die Jungs sind noch in einem gemütlichen Alter und wer dich nicht mag, dem ist sowieso nicht zu helfen.“

Er streichelte meine Hand und nickte mir aufmunternd zu.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen“, grinste Cas und klopfte an die offene Tür, „was machen wir gerade?“

„Wir unterhalten uns über die Hochzeit.“

„Du hältst ihre Hand, ihr redet über Hochzeit … soll ich euch alleine lassen?“, schmunzelte er.

„Blödmann … setzt dich her“, lachte ich.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?“

„Ich möchte auf alle Fälle den Polterabend gemeinsam feiern und Gabe ist auch dafür, da wir uns ohnehin alle selten sehen“, antwortete ich und Cas fragte mich enttäuscht.

„Keine Stripperinnen?“

„Keine Stripperinnen“, betonte ich ernst, „und ich möchte keine peinlichen Spiele auf der Hochzeit, Polterabend ist ok.“

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und duckte mich leicht.

„Ist notiert“, sagte der Trauzeuge und wir lachten.

„Mit der Dekoration werde ich mich mit den Mädels unterhalten, die haben da ein besseres Händchen.“

„Hey!“, rief Micha empört und gab mir einen leichten Stoß gegen meine Schulter.

„Wir werden die nächsten Tage noch genug Zeit haben, ich werde jetzt erst mal meinen Mann suchen.“

„Nein, wir drehen heute draußen“, lachte Cas und nahm mich an der Hand.

 

Also gingen wir hinter das Studio und bekamen noch mit wie sich Sam den Hintern rieb und Gabe sich halb tot lachte. Sam formte einen Schneeball und warf in Gabes Nähe.

„Du bist so ein Idiot“, schrie er und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Habt ihr Spaß Kinder?“, grinste ich und ging auf Gabe zu.

„Hey Honey“, lachte er und begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss, „Sam ist ausgerutscht und ich bin wieder mal Schuld.“

„Du bist nicht schuld, aber du lachst dich hier kaputt über mich“, stöhnte er und hielt sich die Hand auf seinen Hintern.

„Ein bißchen Mitgefühl für meinen kleinen Bruder!“

Mittlerweile grinste auch Dean und Gabriel prustete erneut los und steckte die halbe Crew an.

„Mach dich mal sauber, das drehen wir noch einmal, Karin!“

 

„Oh du …“, sagte ich zu Dean, als er sich mit seinem Essen neben mich setzte.

„Ich was?“, grinste er und ich rümpfte die Nase.

„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber bei uns gibt es einen Ausdruck dafür, für das was du da im Begriff bist zu essen.“

„Sag schon?“, schmunzelte er und vermischte seinen Salat mit der Tomatensauce.

„Kulinarische Drecksau“, grinste ich und der ganze Tisch bog sich vor Lachen.

„Oh, das ging jetzt genau da hinein“, sagte er spöttisch und griff sich mit der Hand an sein Herz.

„Aber Hauptsache dir schmeckt es.“

„Und wie“, grinste er mit vollem Mund.

 

Wieder zurück am Set, dieses Mal wieder drinnen.

„Hey, du sagst gerade meinen Text auf!“, rief Dean Sam zu, der ihn gespielt geschockt anstarrte.

„Cut!“, schrie Gabriel.

Die zwei waren ein eingespieltes Team und brachten die Statisten und damit auch Gabriel manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber alle nahmen es mit Humor, wenn einer mit dem anderen wieder seine Späßchen machte.

Manches Mal fragte ich mich, ob das bei anderen Filmen oder Serien auch so lustig zuging.

„Hey Eva, willst du was sehen?“, sagte Dean, der gerade nichts zu tun hatte, denn Sam und Cas drehten einige Szenen zusammen.

„Klar, was denn?“

„Zeig ich dir“, sagte er, nahm mich bei der Hand und wir gingen den Gang entlang.

„Du willst mich doch nicht entführen?“, erwiderte ich schockiert.

„Boah“, staunte ich einige Momente später, als ich die ganzen Requisiten sah. Unmengen an Bücher, Waffen, Bühnenbilder …

„Das ist die Zauberkammer“, schmunzelte er als ich mich fasziniert umsah.

„Hier könnte ich ein paar Stunden bleiben.“

„Unglaublich, was sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hat“, sagte Dean, der gerade ein Reklameschild in der Hand hielt.

Alles war mit Nummern versehen und ich traute mir fast nicht, etwas anzugreifen.

„Wir könnten ja ein paar Sachen austauschen, die würden verrückt werden, beim Suchen“, lachte er.

„Ja, kannst du machen, ich will für das Chaos nicht verantwortlich sein.“

„Spielverderber“, murmelte er, „du bist noch immer viel zu brav, das muß geändert werden.“

„Ja, und dir schaut der Schalk schon bei den Augen heraus“, schmunzelte ich.

 

„Seid mir nicht böse Leute, aber ich bin durch für heute, außerdem tut mir mein Arsch weh“, sagte Sam nach Drehschluss und verzog das Gesicht.

„Soll ich ihn dir massieren?“, kicherte Cas.

„Heut nicht, Schatz“, grinste er und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Was machen wir drei Hübschen jetzt?“, fragte Dean und legte einen Arm um meine Taille.

„Wir vier Hübschen.“

Gutgelaunt kam Gabe durch die Tür und zog mich aus Deans Fängen. „Nimm den Arm da weg, meins.“

Einige Feierabendbiere später ging jeder seiner Wege.

 

„Warum duscht du die Wand ab?“, fragte Gabe skeptisch als ich ihm den Duschkopf aus der Hand nahm.

„Damit du keine Herzinfarkt bekommst“, sagte ich und drückte ihn dagegen.

„Sehr aufmerksam, Honey“, grinste er und wir versanken in einen tiefen zärtlichen Kuss, „schon alleine aus diesem Grund muss ich dich heiraten.“

„Ach ja?“, raunte ich und nahm seine Unterlippe vorsichtig zwischen meine Zähne, „ich hoffe, dass ist nicht der einzige Grund.“

Er schaute in die Luft und überlegte kurz.

„Ich denke, so ein zwei Gründe würden mir nach reiflicher Überlegung noch einfallen.

Du kannst gut Autofahren, du kannst kochen … du … Fuck … Honey!“, schrie er als ich das Wasser kurz auf kalt stellte.

„Du hast lange Haare …“

Ich stellte das Wasser ab, ging einen Schritt zurück und begann mich vor seinen gierigen Augen einzuseifen.

„Mach weiter, ich höre dir zu“, grinste ich und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Du weißt genau, wie du mich quälen kannst, oder?“, sagte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.


	44. Chapter 44

Der Tag begann für mich schon mit einem Lächeln, als ich zwei Fotos von Crowley mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf Instagram sah.

 

„Hey Gabe“, begrüßte ich ihn beim Frühstück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Mehr“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

„Das muss reichen für die nächsten Stunden.“

„Nicht nett“, erwiderte er traurig, zog einen Schmollmund und alle lachten.

„Oh, meine Frau … da muss ich rangehen.“ Cas schnappte sich sein Handy und ging nach draußen.

„Komm Sammy, wir gehen in die Maske und lassen die zwei Turteltauben kurz alleine“, schmunzelte Dean einem Augenzwinkern.

„Hmm … wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, raunte Gabe und griff in meinen Nacken um mich zu einem Kuss heranzuziehen.

„Hey Gabriel, ich brauch dich kurz“, rief Robert und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür herein.

„Nicht nett“, seufzte er und löste sich von mir.

„Wir sehen uns nachher“, grinste ich und warf ihm einen Kussmund zu.

„Wo sind denn alle?“, fragte Cas sah sich suchend um.

„Gabe ist bei Bob, die anderen zwei in der Maske und ich bin ganz alleine.“

„Armes Mäuschen“, flüsterte er und streichelte über meinen Kopf.

„Also der Kirschkuchen ist echt gut“, murmelte ich mit vollem Mund.

„Echt?“, erwiderte er und nahm sich auch ein Stück, „muss ich auch probieren.“

„Hmm …“, grinste er und schmunzelte mich an.

Er biss noch ein Stück ab und …

„Fuck!“, schrie er plötzlich und ließ alles fallen, „warum ist hier ein Kern drin?“

Ich schaute ihn erschrocken an und dieses Geräusch das dabei entstanden war, brannte sich in mein Gehirn ein.

„Ach du Scheiße. Alles ok?“

Cas rannte zum Waschbecken und spülte seinen Mund aus. Dann nahm er sein Handy und fuchtelte damit umständlich vor seinem Gesicht, um sich selber zu sehen.

„Kannst du … verdammt … schau mal“, jammerte er und öffnete den Mund.

„Wo denn?“

„Oben … der …“, er zählte mit der Zunge, „dritte von hinten.“

„Setzt dich hin und Kopf zurück, ich kann so nichts sehen“, sagte ich und griff in seine Haare.

„Was macht ihr denn da, Doktorspielchen?“, grinste Sam als er bei der Türe hereinkam.

„Cas ist der Zahn gebrochen“, sagte ich und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Im Ernst?“, fragte Cas wehleidig und machte den Mund wieder zu.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“, fragte Sam besorgt.

„Der Kirschkuchen war schlecht entsteint, und er hat auf einen Kern gebissen.“

„Ja und jetzt?“, fragte er und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Na, ich muss zum Zahnarzt, du Schlaumeier“, fauchte Cas ihn an.

„Kein Grund aggressiv zu werden“, erwiderte Sam und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.

„Cas hat Schiss vorm Zahnarzt“, warf Dean ein und erntete einen bösen Blick von Cas.

„Wenn du magst, ich kann mitkommen, ich habe ohnehin nichts zu tun“, sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, „im Prinzip ist es ja auch zum Teil meine Schuld, ich habe dich verführt.“

Aber Cas war nicht nach Lachen zumute, im Gegenteil, er war kreidebleich. Oh, ich verstand ihn, ich ging auch nicht gerne dorthin.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Gabriel als er Cas‘ gequälten Blick sah.

„Ich muss zum Zahnarzt, mir ist ein Zahn gebrochen“, murmelte er wehleidig.

„Ja passt schon, halb so wild, wir drehen andere Szenen zuerst.“

„Wird aber bestimmt länger dauern, wir haben keinen Termin“, erwiderte ich.

„Wir?“, grinste Gabriel und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich begleite ihn, ich habe Zeit“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

 

Im Wartezimmer rutschte Cas nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her, bis ich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte.

„Weißt du was mich beruhigt?“

„Was denn? Aber wir machen hier keine versauten Sachen“, lachte ich und er grinste.

„Nackenkraulen.“

„Ok, aber wenn hier irgendjemand ein Foto schießt, hast du und auch ich eine Menge zu erklären.“

„Egal, meine Frau sieht das nicht so eng und Gabriel auch nicht, ich kenne ihn lange genug, er ist mein Bruder … und Brüder teilen“, schmunzelte er und lehnte sich an meine Schulter.

Nach einigen Momenten in denen ich seinen Nacken kraulte, fing er leise an zu stöhnen.

„Wir machen aber jetzt nicht wie bei Harry und Sally“, lachte ich und entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das aber sofort in nackte Panik umschlug, als er aufgerufen wurde.

Da wir keine Kinder mehr waren, hätte es blöd ausgesehen, wenn ich mitgegangen wäre und ihm die Hand gehalten hätte. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich grinsen.

 

„Demnächst kannst du mir eine Rolle bei KingsofCon verschaffen,  denn ich bekomme übermorgen eine Krone“, murmelte Cas zu Gabriel, als wir wieder am Set waren.

„Probiere mal“, sagte Gabe beim Mittagessen und hielt eine Gabel gebackenen Brokkoli in die Luft.

Ich öffnete leicht den Mund, aber er zog die Gabel weg und küsste mich.

„Hmm … schmeckt nach mehr“, grinste ich und leckte über meine Lippen.

„Leute!“, lachte Sam kopfschüttelnd.

Dann streichelte ich mit meiner Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauf, bis Gabriel die Gabel auf das Teller fallen ließ.

„Honey!“, kreischte er und Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr müsst uns nicht beim Essen vor die Nase halten, wie verknallt ihr seid!“

„Tut uns nicht leid“, schmunzelte der Kleinere.

Da Cas ja noch immer betäubt war, war es nicht so einfach und mehr als einmal kam das Essen wieder auf den Teller. Fast der gesamte Tisch bog sich vor Lachen.

„So, mir ist der Appetit vergangen“, murrte Sam und schob sein Teller beiseite.

„Ich finde es witzig“, lachte Dean und Cas sah Sam mit unschuldigen Blick an.

„Was? Ich habe Hunger“, grinste er schief.

 

„Da komme ich doch genau richtig!“

Balthasar schmiss die Türe auf und setzte sich nach einer liebevollen Begrüßung lächelnd an den Tisch.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“, fragte Gabriel und sah unserem Treiben argwöhnisch zu.

„Ach Bruder, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir“, grinste er und drückte Gabriel einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Igitt“, lachte dieser und wischte sich über die Wange.

„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Daniel und Joseph ausrichten“, sagte er und wandte sich an mich.

„Vielen Dank“, schmunzelte ich und dachte an unser Treffen vor einem Jahr.

Seb spielte ja in ‚The Originals‘ den Vater der Jungs, bzw. den Stiefvater von Klaus. Er holte sich etwas zu essen, setzte sich neben mich und da die anderen wieder an die Arbeit gingen, waren wir alleine und lachten die gesamte Zeit. Zu erzählen gab es genug und ich hörte ihm interessiert zu, als er über meine zweite Lieblingsserie redete.

 

Als wir wieder in den anderen Raum gingen arbeitete die Crew gerade mit dem Green Screen und es war schwer vorstellbar, was man mit dem Computer alles bearbeiten konnte damit alles ein Gesamtbild ergab … sehr beeindruckend.

„Komm her Honey“, rief Gabriel und winkte mich herbei.

Dann bekam ich viele Sachen erklärt, von ihm und Gerd, dem Kameramann.

Meine Augen funkelten, denn ich fand das alles so aufregend und faszinierend.

Und die gesamte Crew war so bewundernswert, denn jeder kannte seine Aufgabe, alle waren aufeinander eingespielt, sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte und alles war total harmonisch. Ein klasse Team.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln machte sich in mir breit, denn Gabriel, wie er da stand und kommandierte, war so sexy. Das zeigte ich ihm mit meinen Blicken.

„Du machst mich ganz schön nervös Babe“, grinste er.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?“, fragte ich ein bißchen enttäuscht.

„Um Gottes Willen, geh ja nicht weg“, lachte er und zog mich auf den Stuhl neben sich,

„Cas, Subtext!“

„Also doch Absicht“, flüsterte ich, „und dann wundert ihr euch über die Geschichten.“

Gabriel grinste mich an, zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte mir zu. „Das Publikum muss gefüttert werden.“

 

Am späten Nachmittag fuhren wir einkaufen und beluden danach den Wagen.

„Wer soll denn das alles essen?“

„Silvester kommt“, grinste ich.

„Und wer macht das alles zu einem anständigen Mahl?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Das werde ich übernehmen, denn ich brauche eine Beschäftigung“, lachte ich als wir die Sachen in der mittlerweile leere Küche verstauten, in der sonst das Catering arbeitete.

Die Küche war wunderschön. Modern. Es waren sogar zwei abgetrennte Bereiche, voll ausgestattet, es war eigentlich alles vorhanden.

Gabriel beäugte mich lächelnd als ich mit der Hand über die Arbeitsfläche strich.

„So siehst du mich auch manchmal an, muss ich eifersüchtig werden“, grinste er und ich drückte ihn schwungvoll gegen die Arbeitsfläche.

„Nein, denn mit der Küche kann ich das hier nicht machen“, raunte ich und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Gabe war von null auf hundert in wenigen Sekunden, und nach einiger Zeit hatte ich auch Mühe, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nicht hier“, keuchte ich, als er anfing meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Dann lass uns schnell verschwinden.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und nahm mich an der Hand.

 

„Hey, da seid ihr ja“, rief uns Chuck entgegen, als wir schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Trailer verschwinden wollten.

„Im Ernst?“, stöhnte Gabe leise und ich lachte ihn an.

„John, Jody und Kevin sind auch hier, wir müssen noch etwas besprechen für KingsofCon morgen, treffen wir uns gleich bei mir?“ Chuck kam auf uns zu und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wir … wir müssen die Einkäufe verräumen, ok?“, stammelte Gabriel und zog mich weiter.

„Ja, alles klar, bis dann.“

 

„Viertelstunde … ist ok“, murmelte Gabe, als wir uns wieder anzogen.

„Ja, und die Einkäufe sind noch immer nicht eingeräumt“, seufzte ich.

„Erledigen wir nachher, komm jetzt“, erwiderte er ungeduldig und schob mich aus der Tür.

 

„Wer stört?“, rief John, als wir an die Tür klopften.

„Einer der wichtigsten Personen und seine Begleitung“, antwortet Gabriel.

„Ich brauche diese zwei Flaschen … leer“, sagte ich und stellte eine Fanta und Cola-Flasche auf den Tisch.

KingsofCon … Worum es dabei ging war vorgegeben, aber im Prinzip war es  eine lustige Eigen-Interpretation. Jeder hatte ein Mitspracherecht und alle konnten sich einbringen. Was mir noch daran gefiel war, dass viele Charaktere mitspielten, die eben auch in Supernatural mitspielten, oder mitgespielt hatten.


	45. Chapter 45

„Gabe sagte uns, dass wir dich bestimmt in der Küche finden werden.“ Wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich Cas und Dean neben mir.

„Können wir helfen?“ fragte Dean und ich nickte.

„Hey Jungs, gerne … ich mache das Mittagessen.“

Da das Catering über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nicht da war, machte ich mich wichtig und war froh, dass ich eine Aufgabe hatte.  

„Wer hat Lust Kartoffeln zu schälen? Wo ist Sam? Drückt er sich vor der Arbeit?“

„Dem geht es heute nicht so gut, er ist im Trailer geblieben“, sagte Dean und seufzte leise.

„Das wird schon wieder“, erwiderte Cas und stellte den Topf auf den Herd, „er hatte gestern ein langes Gespräch mit seiner Frau.“

_‚Sam mein große Teddybär. Der hatte es echt nicht verdient, dass er andauernd sowas durchmachen muss.‘_

Am Anfang hatte ich nicht verstanden, wie so etwas überhaupt möglich sein konnte. Sam war ein erfolgreicher Schauspieler, er hatte Geld ohne Ende, er sah verdammt gut aus, er hatte viele Freunde und eine Familie die alles für ihn bedeutete, inklusive Hunde.

Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass wahrscheinlich genau das der Grund war, warum ihm manchmal alles zuviel wurde und er ab und zu einfach eine Auszeit brauchte. Wir hatten schon ein paar Mal sehr bewegende Gespräche über Skype, wo auch seine Frau dabei war. Jedes Mal schnürte es mir mein Herz zu, wenn ich ihn so verzweifelt sah und am liebsten möchte ich in diesen Momenten durch den Bildschirm krabbeln und ihn so fest in den Arm nehmen bis alles wieder gut war.

Gabriel hatte mir erzählt, dass es schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen war, dass Sam mitten in der Convention einfach abgereist war. Natürlich war ihm keiner böse, jeder verstand seine Situation.

Und der schlimmste Moment war der, als er mit der Schauspielerei aufhören wollte und bereits mit einem Anwalt geredet hatte. Dean war ihm in dieser Zeit ein sehr guter Freund.

Keiner von uns wusste, wie das war. Aber jeder gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er da nicht alleine durch musste und ich denke, seine Freunde und Familie sind die beste Medizin, die es gab.

 

„Oh … wir haben neue Kellner“, grinste John als wir nacheinander mit den Tellern hereinkamen.

„Oh ja, das sieht sehr gut aus“, lächelte Gabriel und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Die Herren tragen zwei und die Dame trägt vier Teller“, lachte Jody und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gelernt ist gelernt.“

Ich hatte ein paar Schnitzel mit Kartoffelsalat und Reis gemacht, da es erstens Gabriels Lieblingsgericht war und er mir zudem erzählt hatte, dass es in Amerika nicht leicht war, so etwas zu bekommen. Was ich eigentlich nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

Ich hatte mich gerade an den Tisch gesetzt, als mir Dean sein Handy in die Hand drückte.

„Für dich, Sams Frau.“

Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst und bat mich, nach ihrem Mann zu sehen.

 

„Gut, dann waschen wir ab“, sagte ich als jedermanns Bauch voll war und nahm einen Stoß Teller.

„Ich muss …“, sagte Dean. „Ich komme mit …“, rief Cas.

„Ich helfe euch bei dem was immer ihr tut“, antwortete Balthasar.

„Im Ernst Jungs? Marsch an die Arbeit!“, grinste ich und deutete in Richtung Ausgang. Im Null Komma Nichts waren wir fertig und ich packte für Sam das Essen ein.

 

„Sam?“, rief ich und klopfte an seine Wagentür.

„Ja?“

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte ich und wenige Augenblicke später ließ er mich eintreten.

„Ich habe dir was zum Essen mitgebracht“, sagte ich und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch.

„Danke schön, ich habe aber keinen Hunger“, erwiderte er gleichgültig und setzte sich.

„Doch, dann isst du eben später, aber du isst das. Ich soll dir einen ganz lieben Gruß von deiner Frau ausrichten, sie hat mich vor einer Stunde angerufen. Und ich soll dir sagen, wenn du lieber nach Hause fliegen willst, sie freuen sich auf dich.“

Aufmunternd legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht“, seufzte er schulterzuckend.

Wir redeten über belangloses Zeug und ich versuchte ihn ein wenig zum Lachen zu bringen, was mir auch gelang.

„Magst du ein wenig spazieren gehen?“, fragte ich und er nickte, „na dann zieh dich warm an, draußen ist es kalt.“

„Weißt du, ich will nicht, dass du sauer bist auf mich, aber ich möchte wirklich gerne nach Hause“, fing er an und sah mich mit traurigen Augen an.

„Sam, natürlich bin ich nicht sauer auf dich. Klar, ich finde es ein wenig schade, wenn du nicht hier bist, aber ich verstehe dich auch, mach dir bitte deswegen keine Gedanken.“

Er nahm mich fest in seine Arme und drückte zärtlich mein Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Du bist eine tolle Frau und ich danke dir, dass du meine Freundin bist“, nuschelte er in meine Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bestelle liebe Grüße an daheim und melde dich“, lächelte ich.

„Werde ich machen, danke. Richte den anderen bitte auch liebe Grüße aus … bis bald, spätestens in ein paar Tagen auf der Convention.“

„Und iss dein Essen, ich habe es mit Liebe gemacht“, rief ich ihm noch zu und machte mich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Gabriel mir Gesellschaft leistete und mit einem Schmunzeln seine Arme um mich legte.

„Ich bin fertig.“

„Ich auch gleich“, erwiderte ich mit einem Kuss und wusch mir dann die Hände.

Sah mich noch einmal um, ob ich nichts vergessen hatte, löschte das Licht und mit einem Klaps auf seinen Hintern, scheuchte ich ihn zur Türe hinaus.

„Aua!“, rief er und rieb sich die Stelle.

„Ach komm schon, das war nicht fest“, lachte ich, „das … schon eher“, fügte ich hinzu und formte einen Schneeball den ich auf seinen Hintern schoss.

„Oh komm her du Biest“, rief er und ich lief kreischend weg.

Sofort öffneten sich die Wagentüren von John und Chuck und sie zogen sich schnell an. Im Nu war eine Schneeballschlacht im Gange zu der auch Henry dazu kam. Ich fiel ihm in die Arme und er drehte sich schnell um, sodass ich den Schneeball abbekam.

„Ich fasse es nicht, du benutzt mich als Schutzschild?!“, murmelte ich entsetzt.

Hinter einem der Trailer suchte ich Zuflucht und formte einige Schneebälle.

„Honey, wo bist du?“, hörte ich Gabe rufen.

„Komm raus … komm raus … wo immer du steckst“, rief John und pfiff mir.

‚Platsch‘ … Treffer versenkt und John hatte einen weißen Fleck am Pullover.

Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter dem Trailer hervor und konnte den Schneeball, der mich sonst im Gesicht getroffen hätte, gerade noch mit der Hand abwehren.

Ich ging langsam rückwärts und …

„Ich hab sie“, rief Henry und hielt mich an den Händen fest.

„Oh bitte“, kreischte ich, als Gabe auf mich zukam, konnte mich im letzten Augenblick aus seiner Umklammerung befreien und Henry bekam den Schneeball ab.

„Ätsch“, rief ich und war schon an einem neuen Zufluchtsort.

„Ich habe ein paar Schneebälle gefunden“, lachte Gabriel und ich seufzte.

_‚Ja, mein Arsenal!‘_

Der nächste Schneeball traf Chuck am Bein.

„Aua“, schrie ich überrascht, als mich ein Schneeball im Rücken traf und hörte John lachen, und der nächste am Bein, „Dean wo kommst du denn her?“ Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu unserem Trailer und schloss unter Beschuss die Türe auf.

 

„Kann ich reinkommen, in meinen Trailer?“, sagte Gabriel, wobei er jede Silbe betonte.

„Bist du unbewaffnet?“, rief ich.

„Ja.“

„Ich glaub dir nicht“, kicherte ich.

„Jetzt schon“, rief er und ich hörte einen Schneeball an die Türe klatschen.

„Ok, ich komme jetzt … Hände dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann“, sagte ich und öffnete die Tür, „ganz langsam reinkommen, ich hab dich im Auge.“

„Du würdest einen guten Sheriff abgeben“, grinste er und ich bewegte mich langsam rückwärts.

„Ja, und du ein gutes Opfer, wenn du irgendwelche Dummheiten versuchst.“

„Aber Baby, ich liebe dich doch“, schmunzelte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja, ich liebe meine Messer auch und trotzdem habe ich mich schon ein paar Mal geschnitten.“

„Komm her“, flüsterte er und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Zieh erst deine Jacke aus, da ist Schnee“, grinste ich und deutete mit den Fingern.

„Oh“, erwiderte er, kratzte den Schnee ab und drückte ihn in seiner Hand zusammen.

„Du weißt noch was letztes Mal passiert ist, als ich dir einen Eiswürfel ins Hemd gesteckt habe?“ Gabriel nickte.

„Gut, diesmal bist aber du derjenige, der gebeugt über dem Tisch liegt.“

Mit einem gezielten Wurf landete der halb geschmolzene Schneerest in der Abwasch.

„So ist es brav“, grinste ich, „und jetzt gehst du zum Waschbecken und läßt dir erst einmal heißes Wasser über die Hände laufen, bevor du mich angreifst.“

„Oh“, schnaubte ich amüsiert und hob die Hand, „don’t touch!“

„Oh Sweetie“, lachte er, „ich geh doch nur ins Bad und gehe alleine duschen, mir ist ziemlich kalt.“

Wenig später hörte ich auch schon das Wasser laufen und schlich mich ins Bad. Nein, natürlich war er nicht unter der Dusche sondern passte mich ab und steckte mir seine kalten Hände unter meinen Pullover.

„Gott!“

Windend und keuchend versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

_‚Na warte, Freundchen‘_

„Geh jetzt, ich sterbe hier an Unterkühlung“, stöhnte ich und scheuchte ihn in die Dusche.

Sanft prasselte das heiße Wasser auf unsere Körper und ich schloss die Augen.

Endlich spürte ich seine weichen Lippen wieder auf meinen, endlich konnte ich ihn wieder schmecken, und er schmeckte so verdammt gut. Egal, ob morgens nach dem Aufstehen, oder abends vor dem Einschlafen, Von diesem Geschmack konnte ich nie genug bekommen.

Und an seinen Reaktionen spürte ich, dass es ihm genauso ging, und das machte mich glücklich.


	46. Chapter 46

Als mein Handy piepste, drehte ich mich auf die Seite und zuckte kurz zusammen. 

„Ach Gott Cas, den hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“

„Habt ihr ein Date?“, fragte mich Gabe stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, in einer halben Stunde“, grinste ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich mich vom Bett erhob.

„Ach ja, er wird ja heute zum König gemacht“, neckte Gabriel und ich nickte.

„Genau, und er braucht seelischen Beistand“, antwortete ich, aber er hielt mich am Arm fest.  „Casanova“, brummte er und ich neigte meinen Kopf.  

„Hey“, erwiderte ich und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, „Cas ist bestimmt kein Casanova.“

„Ich weiß, die Jungs sind alle so brav“, erwiderte er, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wieder in das Bett zurückfallen.

„Es reicht doch, wenn ich brav bin, oder?“, grinste ich und küsste ihn, „nein ernsthaft, ich muss dir das nicht erklären oder beweisen, denn du weißt das. Jeder hier hat seinen Platz wo er hingehört und mein Platz ist bei dir.“

„Ja, ich weiß das“, schmunzelte er, stand auf und umarmte mich fest, „ich necke dich doch nur.“

„Du bist blöd.“

Mit diesen Worten schubste ich Gabe wieder auf das Bett und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Ja, und du liebst mich“, grinste er und er wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja, das tue ich“, antwortete ich und küsste ihn erneut.

„Alles klar, du findest mich in der Küche, wenn du mich suchen solltest.“ Ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und ging zu Cas‘ Trailer.

 

„Hey Cas, ich bin fertig“, rief ich, während ich klopfte.  

„Guten Morgen“, lächelte er, als er mir öffnete, „ich bin gleich soweit, komm rein.“

„Gut“, seufzte er einige Augenblicke später, „die Höhle des Löwen wartet.“

 

„Nein, dafür brauchen Sie keine Betäubung  …“, äffte er den Arzt nach, als wir wieder auf dem Weg zurück waren und stöhnte gequält, „mein erster Weg führt jetzt zu Trisha und ich hole mit hundert Tabletten.“

„Wenn du Ablenkung brauchst, ich bin hier“, erwiderte ich und bog im Erdgeschoss in die Küche ein.

„Alles klar, ich komme gleich“, sagte er und stieg die Stufen hinauf zu Trishas Praxis.

 

Kurz vor der Mittagspause kam Dean in die Küche und steckte überall seine Finger hinein.

„Hallo?“, rief ich und klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„Aber ich habe Hunger“, brummte er und verzog das Gesicht. Mit dem Messer in der Hand verteidigte ich meinen Arbeitsplatz.

„Uh … jetzt hab ich aber Angst“, scherzte er.

„Hey du Blödmann, lass mich raus“, schrie Cas einige Augenblicke später, begleitet von einem lauten Hämmern an der Kühlhaustüre.

„Hast du Cas weggesperrt?“ grinste ich Dean an er antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, „lass ihn raus, er holt sich eine Erkältung.“

 

Mit Hilfe der leeren Cola und Fanta-Flasche hatte ich zwei Kuchen gezaubert und entweder hatte Dean etwas im Auge oder der Kuchen sah wirklich echt aus, aber als er den Kühlschrank öffnete, stutzte er einen Moment.

„Hey Leute“, grüßte Chuck uns, als er mit John durch die Türe kam.

„Wird hier auch gearbeitet, oder nur geblödelt?“

„Chuck schau mal“, sagte Dean, der noch immer vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand.

„Hammer“, staunte John und griff probehalber auf den Kuchen.

Nachdem die Jungs die Einkaufsliste zusammengestellt hatten, fuhren sie in den Supermarkt und ich kommandierte Dean.

„Abwaschen, abtrocknen und wegräumen, bitte.“

„Sklaventreiber“, murmelte er und dafür schmiss ich ihm das Geschirrtuch an den Kopf.

„Wenigstens habe ich ‚bitte‘ gesagt“, lachte ich.

Kurz darauf kam auch Gabe und alle gemeinsam schlenderten wir hinüber zum Set, um das Buffet aufzubauen.

 

_‚17 Leute, klasse‘_

Strahlend begrüßte ich alle Neuankömmlinge und die Freude war auf beiden Seiten riesengroß.

„Ich hab euch ein paar Kekse mitgenommen“, sagte ich schulterzuckend, „Weihnachten ist zwar vorbei …“

„Kekse schmecken immer“, fiel Dean ins Wort und griff beherzt zu.

„Stimmt, auch im Sommer“, lachte Balthasar und bediente sich ebenfalls.

Selbst Trisha kam kurz vorbei und da meine Familie bereits seit einiger Zeit im neuen Jahr steckte, schrieb ich ihnen eine kurze Nachricht.

„Heimweh?“, fragte Luzifer und kopfschüttelnd lächelte ich in die Runde.

„Kein bißchen, ich fühle mich hier schon wie zu Hause, dank Euch allen.“

„Hey Hochzeitspaar“, schrie Donna und winkte uns, „ich hab mit Buddy geredet und wir haben am 7. einen Termin, ist das ok?“

„Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken über die Dekoration gemacht?“, fragte Rowena und Gabe drehte sich um. „Ich lass euch alleine.“

„Ja, darüber wollte ich sowieso noch mit euch reden“, fing ich an und setzte mich zu ihnen, „normalerweise macht ja so etwas die Trauzeugin, genauso wie die Organisation des Polterabends … ähm … meine Schwägerin kommt aber erst zur Hochzeit, und den Polterabend wollen wir hier gemeinsam machen. Ich habe auch schon mit Chuck geredet … und … ähm.“

„Nun frag doch schon“, grinste Jody und Donna trommelte erwartungsvoll mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch.

„Wollt ihr das gemeinsam mit mir übernehmen?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh, das wird so toll“, lachte Jody und umarmte mich.

„Und dann hätte ich noch eine Frage“, sagte ich und holte einmal tief Luft, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass die Antwort auf keinen Fall ein ‚nein‘ sein würde.

„Spuck es aus.“

„Wollt ihr drei meine Brautjungfern sein?“, lächelte ich und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Aww …“, kreischte Donna und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Es wird eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommen“, sagte ich erleichtert und seufzte leise.

„Aber es wird auch ein Heiden Spaß werden“, grinste Rowena, „und wegen der ganzen Organisation habe ich keine Bedenken, wir sind genug helfende Hände.“

„Hast du dir schon eine Farbkombination überlegt?“

„Die österreichische Flagge ist rot-weiß-rot und die amerikanische ist blau-weiß-rot. Also finde ich rot weiß und blau passend.“

„Irgendwie seid ihr zu beneiden, ihr heiratet zwei Mal in zwei verschieden Ländern“, grinste Kevin.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, gibt es für mich nur eine wirkliche Hochzeit, und das wird die hier sein. Standesamt ist nur Formalität und es werden auch nur meine Familie und eine Handvoll Bekannte anwesend sein, verheiratet bin ich dann am 2. aber als Braut fühlen  werde ich mich am 16.“

„Wir werden euch den Tag zum Schönsten in eurem Leben machen, das versprechen wir“, sagte Jody und ich nickte. Nichts anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.

„Eure Hand darauf“, sagte Donna, streckte ihre Hand aus und wir machten es ihr nach.

 

„Hey Leute“, rief ich und klopfte an mein Glas.

„Eine Rede“, grinste Henry und ich schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

„Keine Rede, ich bin nicht gut im Reden reden. Nein, ähm … Sam ist gestern nach Hause geflogen, weil es ihm nicht so gut geht und ich habe mir gedacht, wir schicken ihm eine kurze Videobotschaft und er läßt euch ganz lieb grüßen und es tut ihm leid, dass er heute nicht da ist.“

Mit diesen Worten zückte ich das Handy, drückte auf Aufnahme und ließ es umherschweifen.

Alle redeten durcheinander und winkten, warfen Kusshändchen und ich drehte das Handy zu mir.

„Wir vermissen dich und wünschen euch einen guten Start ins neue Jahr, wir haben dich alle lieb.“

 

„Cas?“, fragte ich als ich ihn etwas abseits stehen sah und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, „geht es dir gut?“

„Der verdammte Zahn“, stöhnte er mit glasigen Augen, „und Trisha ist auch nicht mehr da.“

„Ich habe Tabletten im Trailer, aber du hast schon ziemlich viel getrunken, das ist keine gute Kombination“, seufzte ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal, ich will, dass es aufhört“, jammerte er.

Dann gab ich Gabe kurz Bescheid und nahm Cas an der Hand. Im Trailer ließ er sich in die Couch fallen, schluckte zwei und ich reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Komm lächle wieder“, sagte ich und kraulte seinen Nacken.

„Du bist eine gute Frau“, grinste er und legte den Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Und du bist betrunken“, schmunzelte ich und er nickte.

 

„Sunny, kannst du mal die Torte anschneiden?“, rief Luzifer.

Ich besah mir kopfschüttelnd das Gemetzel das er angerichtet hatte und verschmitzt grinsend zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

 

„Kommt raus, man sieht von hier aus rundherum Feuerwerke“, sagte Balthasar und zog sich hastig an.

Gabriel hatte seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen und glücklich lehnte ich an seiner Brust, sah in die sternenklare Nacht, die von den bunten Farben durchzogen wurde.

„10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Happy New Year!“

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, sagte Gabriel und wir stießen an.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, erwiderte ich und wir küssten uns kurz, bevor uns einer nach dem anderen in eine Umarmung zog.

 

Da jeder ein Bett und eine Couch im Trailer hatte, waren alle Leute gut untergebracht.

„Schlaf gut Süße, bis später“, sagte Rowena und umarmte mich noch einmal.

Soviel umarmt wie in den letzten zwei Jahren wurde ich mein ganzes Leben nicht. Aber es war alles so ehrlich und so herzlich und ich würde es um nichts in der Welt missen wollen.

 

Am späten Vormittag wurden wir wach und gingen wieder hinüber zum Set, um aufzuräumen. Gabriel warf an jede Wohnwagentür einen Schneeball, bis ich ihm auf die Finger klopfte.

„Was soll denn das?“

„Weckruf“, grinste er und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Hey, ihr seid ja schon fleißig“, bemerkte ich als wir die Küche betraten.

Henry, Chuck, Jody, Cas und Dean hatten bereits alles abgewaschen und waren am Wegräumen. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und stellte die restlichen Sachen auf die Anrichte. Gemeinsam brachten wir wieder alles hinüber ans Set, wo schon die nächste Überraschung wartete. Das Buffet war bereits abgebaut, und es sah nicht danach aus, ob hier jemals eine Party stattgefunden hätte.

„Und ich hab alle umsonst geweckt“, brummte Gabe und ich streichelte ihm lachend über den Rücken.

„Mahlzeit“, riefen alle und griffen zu.

„Deine Halskette gefällt mir“, sagte ich zu Donna.

Es war eine Silberkette mit einem blauen Saphir, elegant geschwungen mit silbernen Elementen.

Sie griff sich an die Kette und erklärte, dass sie ihrer Tante gehört hatte, die leider ums Leben gekommen war.

_‚Klar, Fettnäpfchen … und ich latsche wieder voll hinein‘_

 

„Es war sehr schön, es hat mich sehr gefreut“, sagte Robert, „wir sehen uns am Montag wieder.“

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Gabriel.

„Wir könnten einen Film schauen“, sagte Henry und kramte die DVD Kiste hervor, „wie wäre es mit Snowpiercer?“, er hielt die DVD hoch.

„Guter Film“, sagte ich und zeigte den Daumen nach oben.

Da die anderen auch nichts dagegen hatten, legte er den Film ein.

„So langweilig ist der Film doch gar nicht“, lachte Crowley als ich bei ‚Elysium‘ zu gähnen anfing.

„Ich glaub ich muss dich ins Bett bringen“, grinste Gabriel.

„Ja, wenn der Film zu Ende ist“, erwiderte ich und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn.

„Man könnte direkt neidisch werden“, seufzte Rowena und sah mich an lächelnd an.

„Hmm …“, grinste ich und seufzte leise als er mir den Kopf kraulte.

 

„Gute Nacht John-Boy“, rief ich. „Gute Nacht Spongebob“, sagte Dean. „Gute Nacht Duffy Duck“, erwiderte Henry. „Gute Nacht Arielle“, entgegnete Rowena. „Gute Nacht Stimpy“, antwortete Gabriel. „Gute Nacht Nemo“, schrie Chuck. „Gute Nacht Yosemite Sam“, sagte Cas. „Gute Nacht Shawn“, rief Crowley.

„Ihr seid einmalig“, grinste ich und stolperte lachend die Stufen zu Gabes Wagen hoch.

 

„Ich habe Hunger“, brummte er und riss den Kühlschrank auf.

„Wir essen doch den ganzen Tag“, erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Hmm …“, seufzte er und stand schon zwei Minuten vor der offenen Türe.

„Wartest du, bis dich etwas anspringt?“, grinste ich.

„Hier ist nichts drinnen“, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir waren einkaufen“, lachte ich und stellte mich neben ihn, „worauf hast du Lust?“

„Lasagne“, grinste er.

„Mach die Türe endlich zu“, sagte ich und er schloss den Kühlschrank, „wie wäre es mit einer Suppe?“

Ich öffnete den Schrank. Tütensuppe, sehr ungesund, aber effektiv. Er lehnte an der Küchenzeile und stöberte mit den Fingern die Packungen durch.

„Nein … nein … nein …“, murmelte er.

Ich streichelte mit beiden Händen seinen Rücken hinab bis zu seinem Hintern.

„Ich denke, du hast gar keinen Hunger“, raunte ich und drehte ihn zu mir.

„Ich denke ich weiß jetzt worauf ich Appetit habe“, murmelte er und küsste mich.


	47. Chapter 47

Ich summte glücklich und zufrieden, als ich weiche Hände auf meinem Rücken spürte, die mich sanft streichelten. Langsam drehte ich den Kopf und sah in funkelnde goldfarbene Augen.

An manchen Tagen war ein Stich grün dabei … faszinierend.

_‚Gott, diese Augen … sie sollen niemals diesen Glanz verlieren‘_

Es bedurfte keiner Worte, diese Augen sagen alles … Güte, Vertrauen, Begehren, Liebe, Respekt,…

„Ich glaube ich habe einen Augenfetisch“, grinste ich und seufzte leise.

„Was?“, lachte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich liebe deine Augen“, flüsterte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ich liebe deinen Fetisch“, schmunzeltet er und drückte mich an sich.

„Erst 8 Uhr?“, staunte ich, als ich auf die Uhr schaute.

 

„Lust auf eine Massage?“, fragte Gabriel und ich nickte.

„Oh ja … ich bin ziemlich verspannt“, sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wo denn?“, fragte er und holte das Öl.

„Überall“, sagte ich und bewegte mich stöhnend.

„Überall?“, wiederholte er, „das wird teuer.“

„Ich werde es in Naturalien abbezahlen“, ich murmelte in das Kissen.

„Deal“, erwiderte er und einen Augenblick später durchzuckte ein Kribbeln meinen Körper.

_‚Gott, diese Hände … sie sollen niemals aufhören, mich zu berühren‘_

Sanftes Streicheln, festerer Druck, Muskeln die aufgelockert und wieder glatt gestrichen wurden, er wusste genau, wie er mich angreifen musste, um mir süße Geräusche zu entlocken.  

„Umdrehen“, flüsterte Gabriel, „schließ die Augen und genieße.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss ich meine Augen und gab mich ihm ganz hin.

„Du bist wunderschön“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr und ich bekam überall Gänsehaut.

_‚Gott, diese Stimme … sie soll niemals aufhören, mir Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen‘_

Tief, sexy, liebevoll, männlich, zärtlich, rau.

Dann küsste er mich, zärtlich berührten seine Lippen meine und er umspielte meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge und bat um Einlass, dem ich ihm nur allzu gerne gewährte.

_‚Gott, dieser Mund … er soll nie aufhören mir leichte Stromschläge durch meinen Körper zu schicken‘_

Ich griff in seine Haare und dirigierte seinen Kopf noch näher zu mir.

 

Nach einer wohligen und langen und Dusche, entschieden wir uns dazu, spazieren zu gehen.

„Lass das!“, flüsterte ich, als er einen Schneeball an Deans Wagentüre schmiss, der natürlich sofort die Türe aufriss.

Er schaute auf den Schneeball, der sich langsam den Weg zum Boden bahnte und dann zu Gabriel.

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen“, sagte Dean und streckte Gabriel die Zunge heraus.

Gabe nahm meine Hand und verschränkte sie mit meiner, dann steckte er sie in seine Jackentasche.

„Du kommst sonst wieder auf dumme Ideen und steckst mir deine kalten Fühler sonst wohin“, murmelte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wir gingen die Straße entlang und kamen an einem kleinen Restaurant vorbei.

„Lass uns reingehen, ich brauche einen Kaffee“, sagte ich und zog ihn mit mir.

Weil wir schon mal hier waren, bestellten wir gleich einen Tisch zum Mittagessen. Arm in Arm gingen wir wieder zurück und blieb inmitten der Wohnwägen stehen.

„Jungs!“, schrie ich und ich grinste als sich alle Türen öffneten. Das funktionierte jedes Mal.

„Wir haben einen Mittagstisch bestellt, in zwei Stunden.“

„Klasse, danke“, sagte Henry und winkte uns zu bevor er die Türe wieder schloss.

„Toll, bis später“, erwiderter Chuck und drehte sich wieder um.

Gabriel nahm seine Gitarre und ich hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du wolltest es doch lernen“, grinste er und ich setzte mich zu ihm.

„Ich kann mir ja nicht einmal die Namen von den Saiten merken“, stöhnte ich nach einer Weile.

„Eddy ate dynamite, good bye Eddy“, schmunzelte er und ich prustete los. Nach einer halben Stunde Geklimper klopfte es an der Türe.

 

„Ja?“, schrie Gabe.

„Dean hier, macht auf“, rief er und Gabriel öffnete die Tür um ihn eintreten zu lassen.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen was das für eine Katzenmusik ist.“, er grinste.

„Blödmann. Gut, dass du da bist, Gabriels Geduld habe ich schon überstrapaziert“, erwiderte ich und seufzte, „ja ich gebe es zu, ich bin etwas schwer von Begriff, aber ich will das auch können.“

„Ich bin ein guter Lehrer und wenn meine Geduld am Ende ist, dann holen wir Chuck dazu“, antwortete er und setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch.

„Das wird wohl das Beste sein, ich denke ich brauche mehr als einen Lehrer“, schmunzelte ich.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ist offen“, rief ich.

„Hey, was macht ihr hier?“, grinste Crowley und beäugte uns.

„Ich glaube deine Gitarre ist verstimmt“, sagte ich zu Gabriel, als es immer schief klang.

„Mit der Gitarre ist alles in Ordnung, du musst nur fest greifen und anschlagen“, grinste er.

„Gott, ich breche mir die Finger“, stöhnte ich und Dean meinte ich soll mich nicht so verkrampfen.

„Es ist wie bei einem Mann“, schmunzelte Crowley, „du musst ihn sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt in die richtige Richtung lenken.“

„Der ist gut“, lachte ich und nickte Gabriel zu, der die Augen verdrehte.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Hey Leute“, sagte Henry als er dazu kam und schmunzelte mich an.

„Du kannst Gitarre spielen?“

„Noch nicht, will ich aber“, stöhnte ich, „aber es stellt sich schwieriger heraus, als es den Anschein hatte.“

„Ohne Fleiß, kein Preis“, lachte Gabriel und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Wir haben erst ein paar Akkorde, es gibt noch 100 andere“, grinste Dean.

„Hey“, sagte ich und stieß ihn mit der Gitarre leicht an, „du sollst mir Mut machen.“

„Ich denke wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen und Chuck und Cas holen“, sagte Gabriel und sah auf die Uhr, „danach geht es weiter.“

Zu siebent machten wir uns auf, in das nahegelegene Restaurant ‚The Golden Pub‘ Es war nett eingerichtet, und wir hatten einen Tisch in einem seperaten Raum, alle waren ohnehin schon bekannt und auch öfter zu Gast in dem Lokal. Natürlich kamen ein paar Autogrammjäger und die Jungs gaben sich freundlich und nett.

„Du willst Gitarre lernen, cool“, sagte Chuck und sah mich an, während er sich eine Gabel Reis in den Mund schob

„Du hast Musikgehör, Taktgefühl und kennst Noten, die halbe Miete ist schon gewonnen“, sagte Gabe und streichelte mir über den Oberschenkel.

„Gut, dann entschuldige ich mich schon einmal im Vorhinein, für mein zukünftiges Geklimper und hoffentlich werdet ihr die Geduld nicht verlieren“, grinste ich und schaute in die Runde.

„Wir halten einiges aus“, schmunzelte Henry und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Puh … ich platze gleich“, stöhnte Cas, streckte seinen Arm aus und schlug Dean leicht auf gegen die Wange. Dean warf ihm eine Serviette an den Kopf.

„Was soll das, soll ich jetzt deinen Wäsche auch noch machen?“, rief Cas ernst.

Dean und er standen auf und brüllten und gestikulierten wie wild miteinander.

Also echt, manchmal muss ich wirklich erst einen Moment überlegen, ob sie jetzt schauspielern oder ob das echt ist.

„Setzt euch wieder hin, ihr scheucht noch das Personal auf, ihr Idioten“, lachte Luzifer.

_‚Schauspieler‘_

Nach dem gemütlichen Beisammensein verschwanden wir wieder in unseren Wagen.

 

Ich schnappte mir wieder Gabriels Gitarre und er setzte sich neben mich.

Er zeigte mir wie die Griffe funktionieren und kam mit seinem Gesicht ziemlich nahe an meines. Gabe sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte seinen warmen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Aber Sie sind doch mein Lehrer, wir dürfen das nicht tun“, sagte ich erschrocken als er sich zu mir beugte und ich wich zurück.

„Keiner wird es erfahren“, raunte er und kam noch näher.

„Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sie Ihren Job verlieren“, erwiderte ich entrüstet.

„Aber ich will dich jetzt und hier“, säuselte er und kam wieder näher.

Ich stand mit der Gitarre auf und hielt sie schützend vor mich.

„Ich kann das nicht tun“, sagte ich und drehte mich um.

„Du willst es doch auch“, hauchte er und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Sie sind verheiratet“, sagte ich empört.

„Ich brauche etwas junges“, sagte er und nahm die Gitarre aus meiner Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch, „knackiges“, und strich mir dabei durchs Haar, „unverbrauchtes“, dabei wanderten seine Hände über meine Arme, „hübsches, reizvolles“, seine Hände glitten über meine Brüste, „und anmutiges“, dabei griff er fest in meinen Hintern und zog mich zu sich „wie dich.“

„Mr. ****“, stöhnte ich in den Kuss und er ließ sich mit mir auf das Bett fallen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Im Ernst?“, seufzte er leise und ich grinste.

„Hey ihr zwei“, lächelte ich als ich Henry und Chuck die Türe aufmachte.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde kamen auch noch die anderen drei.

„Full House“, sagte ich und setzte mich auf die Couch zwischen Dean und Henry.

„Ich hab das Video von unserem letzten Konzert dabei, wollt ihr es sehen?“, fragte Chuck und klappte den Laptop auf. Er ist echt ein Multitalent, es gibt nicht viel, was er nicht kann. Zum Schluss klatschten wir alle, er verbeugte sich leicht und grinste.

„So, ich bin raus … ich muss noch mit meiner Familie telefonieren“, sagte Crowley.

„Ja, ich auch“, sagte Cas und erhob sich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was du denen zu sagen hättest“, erwiderte er und sah Cas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Getränk, weil ich anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“ raunte Gabe, als wir alleine waren und küsste mich.

„Erst einmal aufräumen“, grinste ich.

Er umarmte mich und drückte mich gegen den Tisch und das leere Glas flog auch schon auf den Boden und zersprang.

„Pass auf“, rief Gabe als ich die Scherben einsammelte.

„Autsch“, stöhnte ich im gleichen Moment und steckte meinen Finger in den Mund.

„Scheiße Honey“, sagte Gabe besorgt.

„Nicht schlimm, Pflaster drauf, gut ist“, schmunzelte ich.

„Zeig her“, sagte er und klebte mir das Pflaster liebevoll um den Finger und küsste ihn.

„Bis zum Heiraten ist es wieder gut“, grinste ich.

_‚Jetzt kann ich den Spruch endlich einmal anbringen‘_

 

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Babe, du bist perfekt und du bist mein, manchmal frage ich mich, wie ich dich verdient habe.“

„Weil jeder Topf einen Deckel braucht?“, lächelte ich verlegen und wurde bestimmt rot.

„Luft!“, keuchte ich, als mich Gabriel fest drückte.

„Gehen wir ins Bett, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag“, sagte er und nahm mich bei der Hand.

 _‚Ach ja, da war doch was …_ _was ist, wenn mich seine Kinder nicht akzeptieren?‘_

Oh Mann, ein bißchen Schiss hatte ich schon davor.

_‚Aber wenn sie die Gene von Gabriel haben, kann ja eigentlich nicht so viel schiefgehen‘_

„Du denkst zuviel“, sagte Gabriel und schaute mich an, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, „sie freuen sich auf dich, ich hab ihnen von dir erzählt, und dass du mich glücklich machst.“


	48. Chapter 48

Wir riefen uns ein Taxi und nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt waren wir beim Haus seiner Ex-Frau.

 _‚Soll ich aussteigen, soll ich sitzenbleiben?‘,_ überlegte ich nervös.

Einerseits wollte ich die Frau kennenlernen, die meinem Freund die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatte, andererseits hatte ich genau aus diesem Grunde aber gar kein Interesse daran.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, ich hole nur die Jungs“, sagte Gabriel und ich nickte.

Es war ein schönes, großes Haus, mit Garten. _‚Ob das sein Haus ist … war?‘,_ fragte ich mich kurz.

Ich atmete kurz durch als ich sie alle auf mich zukommen sah und stieg nervös aus dem Taxi.

„Sven, Felix und der kleine Flynn“, sagte Gabe und legte seine Hand auf die Köpfe der Jungs.

„Ich bin nicht mehr klein“, sagte Flynn und schaute Gabriel an.

„Schön euch kennenzulernen, ich bin Eva“, erwiderte ich und gab ihnen die Hand.

„Hey“, antworteten alle drei fast gleichzeitig.

Hübsche Jungs … die älteren sahen sich total ähnlich. Beide strohblond mit blauen Augen. und der jüngere hatte dunkelblonde Haare und die Augen von seinem Vater.

Gabriel saß vorne und ich war mit den Kindern auf der Rückbank. Und dann redeten alle durcheinander. Was sie zu Weihnachten bekommen haben, dass es in den Ferien langweilig ist, dass die Schule aber auch langweilig ist.

„Hast du auch Kinder?“, fragte mich der kleine Flynn und schaute mich an.

„Nein, mein Bruder hat zwei, aber die sind noch kleiner als ihr“, lachte ich.

„Bring sie einmal mit“, sagte er und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Das wird schwierig“, antwortete ich, „die wohnen ganz weit weg.“

„Hast du ein Pferd zu Hause?“, fragte mich Felix.

Ich schaute Gabriel fragend an, der sich zu uns umgedreht hatte.

„Ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ihr viele Tiere zu Hause auf eurem Hof habt“, grinste er.

„Pferde hatten wir ganz früher, als mein Opa noch klein war“, sagte ich, „aber wir haben Kühe, Kälber, Hühner, Hasen, Katzen und bald wieder Gänse“

„Cool“, strahlte er und bekam große Augen, „fahren wir die einmal anschauen?“, er drehte sich zu Gabriel.

„Das wird eure Mutter kaum erlauben, das ist zu weit weg“, seufzte er.

„Aber ich kann euch nächstes Mal viele Fotos zeigen“, versprach ich und er nickte begeistert.

Meine Nervosität hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, denn die drei waren wirklich total süß.

Der kleine Flynn ließ meine Hand gar nicht mehr los und Gabriel lächelte mich von der Seite an. Da er die Kinder nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekam, natürlich über Skype, aber ich meine persönlich, genoss er jede Sekunde mit ihnen.

„Habt ihr die Gurte festgezogen?“, fragte Gabe seine Kinder, als wie im Flugzeug saßen und überprüfte es noch einmal.

„Klar, wir sind schon oft geflogen“, sagte Sven cool und winkte ab.

Dann ließ er sich neben mich in den Sitz fallen und nahm meine Hand.

„Alles ok?“, fragte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Alles ok“, nickte ich und lächelte ihn an.

 

Der Flug dauerte knapp zwei Stunden. Flynn und Sven schliefen und Felix spielte mit seinem Handy.

Als wir mit dem Taxi bei Gabes Eltern ankamen gab es eine stürmische Begrüßung, denn die Kleinen sehen ja die Großeltern auch nicht mehr so oft.

Auch seine zwei Schwestern mit ihren drei Mädchen waren da und es ging rund. Es wurde gerannt, geschrien, getobt und auch gestritten. Ich war sowas ja gewohnt von meiner riesigen Verwandtschaft.

Nach einem fantastischen Mittagessen entschlossen wir uns alle zu einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang, der über kurz oder lang in einer Schneeballschlacht endete.

Die Kleinen hatten es auf mich abgesehen und ich benutzte Gabriel als mein persönliches Schutzschild.

„Oh Honey, da wird aber heute noch eine Entschuldigung fällig“, sagte Gabriel, der schon den zweiten Schneeball ins Gesicht bekam.

Halb durchgefroren bekamen wir auch noch Kaffee und Kuchen und es war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag. Wir machten uns als erstes wieder auf den Heimweg, da wir unseren Flug erreichen mussten, die Kleinen hatten zwar Ferien, aber trotzdem mussten sie ins Bett.

 

„Ich hab UNO-Karten mit, wenn ihr wollt?“, fragte ich die Kleinen.

Sie waren begeistert von der Ablenkung und wir spielten einige Runden, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Mit dem Versprechen, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen würden und einer kleinen Umarmung brachte sie Gabriel wieder an die Tür und ich sah ihnen nach. Sehr gut erzogen, ich mochte die Kleinen. Dann stieg Gabriel zu mir auf die Rückbank und strahlte mich an.

„Du hast tolle Kinder“, lächelte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Sie mögen dich, haben sie mir gerade noch einmal gesagt“, er nahm meine Hände in seine.

Ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter und er kraulte meinen Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich Babe“, flüsterte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Haare.

Ich lächelte glücklich, bis Gabriel auf einmal gequält zu stöhnen anfing.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich erschrocken.

„Ich glaub, ich hab nur zuviel gegessen, alles gut.“

Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir wieder beim Wohnwagen und schlossen die Türe auf.

„Wirklich alles ok?“, fragte ich und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Ja passt schon, nur ein wenig Bauchweh, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“, erwiderte ich besorgt.

„Ach lass, ist gleich wieder vorbei“, antwortete er, „komm her kuscheln, das hilft auch.“


	49. Chapter 49

Ich schlief die Nacht unruhig, weil sich Gabriel die ganze Zeit hin und her wälzte und sich in der Nacht 3 Mal erbrochen hatte.

„Gabriel?“, sagte ich erschrocken, als ich mich über ihn beugte. Er atmete heftiger und hatte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

„Gabriel?“, rief ich noch einmal leise und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Hm?“, kam es von ihm. Ich fühlte seine Stirn und Wange. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und stöhnte. „Du hast Fieber, was ist los?“, flüsterte ich. „Mein Bauch“, jammerte er und sprang auf einmal auf.

Ich hörte Würgegeräusche auf der Toilette und mir wurde ganz Angst und Bange.

„Fehlalarm“, versuchte er zu grinsen, was aber eher einer Grimasse glich.

„Gabriel, was ist mir dir?“, sagte ich leicht panisch, mir gab es einen Stich ins Herz und ich ging zu ihm.

„Mein Bauch tut weh“, stöhnte er und ich legte meine Hand darauf. Steinhart.

„Leg dich wieder ins Bett, du hast Fieber“, flüsterte ich und wickelte ihn ein.

 _‚Was mach ich jetzt?‘,_ ich sah auf die Uhr.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte in die Küche und nahm mein Handy in die Hand.

„Chuck? Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht geweckt“, sagte ich.

„Hey, guten Morgen, nein schon gut, ich bin wach“, erwiderte er freundlich.

„Hey, sag mal, wann kommt eure Ärztin heute ans Set?“, fragte ich.

„Was ist passiert?“, rief er schockiert.

„Gabriel hat Fieber.“

„Ich werde sie gleich anrufen, ich melde mich wieder“, sagte er und legte auf.

_‚Oh Mann‘_

Ich legte mich zurück auf das Bett und strich Gabriel die Haare aus der Stirn.

 

„Honey“, murmelte er und sah mich mit wehleidigem Blick an.

„Schh … ich bin da“, flüsterte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Mir ist kalt“, stöhnte er.

Ich brachte ihm ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose und half ihm.

„Oh Gott“, rief er und stürzte wieder auf die Toilette. Und dieses Mal erbrach er sich wirklich.

Mir schnürte es den Magen zu. Mein armer Liebling litt und ich konnte nur hilflos zusehen.

„Ja Chuck?“, sagte ich als das Telefon läutete.

„Trisha ist schon unterwegs zu euch“, antworte er.

„Danke dir, ich melde mich wieder“, erwiderte ich und legte auf.

Dann ging ich zu Gabriel und klopfte an die Badezimmertüre.

„Hey, kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nein!“ rief er und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sei kein Mädchen“, grinste ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich komm schon … bin schon … Fuck“, keuchte er und öffnete kreidebleich die Tür.

„Ab ins Bett, Trisha kommt gleich“, sagte ich und er widersprach mir nicht.

Einige Minuten später klopfte es auch schon an die Tür, ich begrüßte sie freundlich und ließ sie eintreten.

„Na, wo ist denn der Patient, hey Gabe“, lächelte sie.

„Trish“, antwortete er kraftlos.

„Wo drückt der Schuh?“, fragte sie und besah ihn sich genau.

„Er hat Fieber, einen harten Bauch und übergibt sich“, sagte ich.

„Hm“, antwortete sie und zückte das Fieberthermometer.

„38,7°C“, sagte sie und seufzte leise. Sie schob die Decke beiseite und sein Shirt hoch und tastete seinen Bauch ab.

„Hey, betatscht du mich gerade? Meine Freundin ist da!“, sagte er leise.

„Er kann noch Witze reißen, so schlecht scheint es ihm nicht zu gehen“, erwiderte sie und wir grinsten.

„Ich sterbe, lacht nicht“, murmelte er frustriert.

„Also Erbrechen und harter Bauch … hast du Durchfall?“, fragte sie.

„Über sowas rede ich nicht mir dir“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Gabe, ich bin hier als Ärztin, und ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht“, lachte sie.

„Nein … ich war seit vier Tagen ... du weißt schon … nicht …“, stammelte er und ich zog kurz scharf die Luft ein.

Trisha hob die Augenbrauen und machte dann ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Was?“, fragte Gabe ängstlich und sah uns beide an.

„Verstopfung“, sagte ich und hob meine Schultern.

„Genau“, sagte Trisha und nickte mir zu.

„Dann gib mir Tabletten, und alles wird wieder gut“, sagte Gabriel mit glasigen Augen.

„Wie oft hast du dich in den letzten Stunden erbrochen?“, fragte sie.

„Dreimal“, flüsterte er kleinlaut. „Viermal“, korrigierte ich.

„Dann werde ich dir keine Tabletten geben, erstens erbrichst du sie wahrscheinlich wieder und zweitens schlagen sie sich auf den Magen, was wir nicht bezwecken wollen“, erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sondern?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann dir Zäpfchen dalassen, fiebersenkende und abführende“, sagte sie und drehte sich zu mir.

„Lieber sterbe ich“, antwortete Gabe und bekam ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht.

Ich musste innerlich grinsen. Er stellte sich an wie ein Kleinkind. Klar ist das unangenehm, aber mein Gott, was ist da bitte dabei?

„Und wenn das nichts hilft …“, fing sie an.

 

„Dann?“, fragte er vorsichtig und bekam große Augen und das harte Schlucken von ihm konnte ich hören.

„Ein beruhigender Einlauf“, sagte sie und jetzt schluckte aber auch ich.

„Gut, ich ziehe das Sterben vor, holt schon mal den Pfarrer“, murrte er und drehte stöhnend den Kopf auf die Seite. „Du willst mich also, bevor wir verheiratet sind schon wieder zur Witwe machen?“, lachte ich und Trisha stimmte ein.

„Du kannst natürlich auch ins Krankenhaus, mit Darmspiegelung und dem ganzen Programm, erspart bleibt dir das aber dort auch nicht, und bei Eva bist du garantiert in besseren Händen“, antwortete sie beruhigend und schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl oder?“, seufzte Gabriel und starrte an die Decke.

„Nein“, erwiderte Trisha und stand auf, „aber ich verspreche dir, morgen bist du ein neuer Mensch.“

Sie kam zu mir und wir verzogen uns zum Küchentisch.

„Zwei davon jetzt, zwei davon in einer halben Stunde, und wenn er nach einer weiteren halben Stunde noch immer nicht am Klo war … kommst du bitte zu mir und ich erklär dir alles.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie mir vier Zäpfchen und einen Handschuh in die Hand und ich nickte seufzend.

„Ich werde Bob Bescheid geben, dass er heute nicht kommt“, sagte sie und ich begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Danke Trisha, ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht mehr“, lächelte ich und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Dann legte ich mich zu Gabriel ins Bett, der mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

 

„Ich will das nicht“, stöhnte er.

„Ich weiß“, sagte ich und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Kannst du warten, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“, seufzte er und drückte seinen Kopf tiefer in das Kissen.

„Nein, ich muss das jetzt machen“, sagte ich und küsste seinen Hals.

„Aber ich will das nicht“, jammerte er und schluckte hart.

Verdammt, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals aber ich wollte dass es ihm wieder gut geht.

„Okay“, sagte er schließlich und atmete tief ein und aus.

Ich griff ich zum Nachttisch und holte das Gleitgel, denn ich wollte es ihm nicht noch unangenehmer machen, als es sowieso schon war.

Dann schob ich ihm die Jogginghose mit Unterhose ein Stück weit nach unten. Ich legte mich wieder an seinen Rücken und mit einer Hand massierte ich seinen Bauch. Sein Herz raste und es lag nicht nur am Fieber. Er schaute mich nicht an und ich schüttelte innerlich lächelnd den Kopf. Daß es ihm richtig peinlich war, sah ich an seinen roten Wangen.

Ich liebte diesen Menschen, und die Sachen die wir beide machten … Vor mir musste ihm wirklich nichts unangenehm sein, und im Prinzip wusste er das auch.

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass die Zäpfchen Wirkung zeigten und es nicht bis zum Einlauf kommen würde, denn ich weiß nicht ob er das überleben würde, oder ich.

„Bereit?“, fragte ich nahe bei seinem Ohr. Er zitterte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es tat mir es so weh ihn so zu sehen und ich schloss kurz meine Augen.

„Ziehe deine Beine ein wenig hoch, und versuch dich nicht zu verkrampfen“, flüsterte ich und er nickte.

Ich streichelte seinen Hintern und massierte seinen Eingang. Gabriel hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen und krallte seine Finger in die Bettdecke.

Zugegeben, ich hatte mir das schon das eine oder andere Mal vorgestellt, aber natürlich in einer anderen Situation.

„Nr.1 versenkt, und Nr.2 versenkt“, flüsterte ich und drückte noch ein paar Sekunden dagegen, um sicherzugehen, dass er sie nicht wieder herausdrückte.

Gabriel atmete erleichtert durch und ich zog ihm die Hosen wieder hoch.

„Es brennt“, jammerte er.

„Es wird gleich besser, ich verspreche es“, sagte ich und massierte weiter seinen Bauch.

 

Als Gabriel wieder entspannt war stand ich auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte er und sah mir nach.

„Ich komm gleich wieder“, antwortete ich, „dreh dich auf den Rücken.“

Dann legte ich ihm ein feuchtes Handtuch auf die Stirn und setzte mich neben ihn. Endlich sah er mich wieder an und ich streichelte seine Wange.

„Hast du Durst?“, fragte ich und gab ihm eine Wasserflasche aber er schüttelte den Kopf, „du musst aber heute viel trinken, du bist dehydriert.“

„Du bist eine sexy Krankenschwester“, lächelte er.

„Und du bist im Fieberwahn“, grinste ich.

Ich nahm das Handtuch und tupfte liebevoll über sein Gesicht und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Gabriel, wir müssen noch einmal“, sagte ich und er nickte.

Dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und er schloss seine Augen. Er drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite und ich schob seine Hosen ein Stück weit hinunter.

Ich versuchte es ihm wieder so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, redete leise auf ihn ein, verteilte Küsse auf seiner Haut und im Handumdrehen war die Prozedur wieder vorbei.

„Tapferer, kleiner Soldat“, sagte ich und grinste.

„Das hast du dir jetzt nicht verkneifen können …“, murrte er.

„Ich muss“, sagte er nach 10 Minuten und sprang auf und ich schickte schnell ein Dankesgebet an den Himmel. Als ich dann aber hörte, dass er sich nur wieder übergab seufzte ich laut.

Er kroch wieder stöhnend ins Bett und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

 

„Gabe, Fieber messen“, sagte ich und legte eine Hand auf die Decke.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, brummte er unter der Bettdecke.

„Ich kann es auch rektal machen“, erwiderte ich und biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Gib her, das kann ich selber“, erwiderte er und schob sich das Thermometer unter die Achsel.

„37,7“, las ich und lächelte, „das Fieber ist so gut wie weg. Ein Problem weniger.“

Ich sah auf die Uhr und die halbe Stunde war vorbei.

„Gabe“, sagte ich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Vergiss es“, fauchte er und zog die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze.

„Ich will doch nur, dass es dir wieder gut geht“, versuchte ich ihm leise zu erklären und streichelte ihm beruhigend durch seine Haare.

„Ich weiß Honey, aber … das … ich … verdammt“, stammelte er.

Dann küsste ich ihn auf die Wange und er seufzte tief mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich geh jetzt zu Trisha … bitte bleib in der Zeit im Wagen, und wandere nicht aus, ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte ich und schnappte mir meine Handtasche.

 

Ich marschierte hinüber zum Set, wo mich auch schon Chuck und Rowena in Empfang nahmen.

„Hey, wie geht es Gabe?“, fragte Chuck aufgeregt.

„Nichts schlimmes, kleine Magenverstimmung, vielleicht hat er was Falsches gegessen. Ein bißchen Fieber, ich hole mir nur von Trisha ein paar Tabletten. Morgen ist er wieder fit“, schmunzelte ich.

„Na dann, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht“, antwortete Rowena.

„Braucht ihr nicht, er ist in guten Händen“, grinste ich und Chuck nickte, „sorry, aber ich muss ... ihr wisst ja wie Männer sind wenn sie krank sind“,

Ich klopfte an die Tür und wurde sofort hereingerufen. Trisha sah mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, da muss er jetzt durch“, murmelte sie und ging zum Schrank.

„Ok, was muss ich machen?“, seufzte ich als sie mir die Utensilien gab.

Nach einer kurzen gründlichen Erklärung verstaute ich alles in meiner Handtasche.

 _‚Ich kenne Gabriel, das wird nicht einfach_ ‘

„Hey Cinderella“, rief mir Crowley zu. Ich erzählte ihm dasselbe wie Chuck und Rowena und er gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Nimm einen Gruß mit“, sagte er und ich ging wieder Richtung Trailer.

 

„Gabe?“, fragte ich als ich die Türe aufmachte.

„Bin noch da“, murrte er und starrte an die Decke.

„Schöne Grüße von allen, soll ich dir ausrichten“, erwiderte ich.

„Du hast doch nicht …?“, sagte er erschrocken.

„Hey“, antwortete ich und küsste ihn kurz, „mittlerweile dürftest du mich zumindest ein bißchen kennen, oder?“

„Ich weiß Honey.“

Stöhnend setzte er sich im Bett auf und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, „aber ich will das nicht.“

„Ich weiß, aber es muss sein, oder willst du einen Darmverschluss riskieren?“, antwortete ich und stand auf um das Wasser für den Tee aufzusetzen.

Dann ging ich wieder zu Gabriel der mich verzweifelt ansah.

„Hey“, sagte ich und nahm seine Hände, die eiskalt waren, „ich hab das auch noch nie gemacht, aber wir schaffen das schon, oder soll es jemand Fremder machen?“

„Vielleicht … wäre das besser …“, sagte er leise und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Also darum geht es“, lächelte ich, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang ihn mich anzusehen.

Es ging nicht darum was passierte, sondern es war die Tatsache, dass ich es machen würde. Er seufzte laut und ich versuchte, all meine Liebe in diesen Blick zu legen.

„Ich … es … verdammt, ich fühle mich dabei unwohl, es ist mir peinlich und ... Scheiße “, begann er und sah mich verzweifelt an.

„Gabriel ich liebe dich, komplett, mit allem was dazugehört und ich sollte, oder nein,  ich bin diejenige, vor der dir nichts peinlich oder unangenehm sein muss, ich will dass du das weißt, ok?“, flüsterte ich mit feuchten Augen.

„Aber …“, sagte er und seine Stimme brach.

„Kein aber … ich möchte, dass es dir wieder gut geht, und da müssen wir jetzt beide durch, ja?“, sagte ich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ok, erklär es mir, was kommt auf mich zu und tut es weh?“, fragte er seufzend und senkte den Blick.

„Kommt drauf an, wie stark du dich wehrst“, grinste ich und stellte den Tee in den Kühlschrank, damit er schneller abkühlt.

Auf keinen Fall möchte ich meinem Liebsten Schmerzen zufügen, und auf keinen Fall sollte er sehen, dass auch ich verdammt viel Schiss hatte. Mein starker Gabriel, saß vor mir wie ein Häufchen Elend und er tat mir so unendlich leid, deswegen musste ich jetzt stark für uns beide sein.

 

 

Dann setzte ich mich wieder zu ihm auf das Bett und erklärte ihm alles ruhig.

„Um Gottes Willen, nein“, wimmerte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Komm her“, sagte ich und umarmte ihn da er leicht zitterte.

Ich streichelte ihm über den Rücken und es gab mir einen erneuten Stich mitten ins Herz.

„Hast du dich nochmal übergeben, während ich weg war?“, fragte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gib mir bitte Zettel und Stift, ich will noch kurz mein Testament machen“, sagte er.

„Wenigstens ist das Fieber weg, und du kannst wieder scherzen“, lachte ich.

„Ein bißchen dauert es noch“, sagte ich als ich das Thermometer in den Tee hielt und kroch wieder zu ihm ins Bett.

„Babe?“, murmelte er und kuschelte sich an mich.

„Hm?“, erwiderte ich und streichelte im durch die Haare.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er.

„Und noch einmal … auch wenn das hier gleich eine Sauerei werden sollte, denk an die ausgiebige Dusche im Nachhinein, ok?“, sagte ich und er nickte.

Ich ging ins Bad und holte ein paar Handtücher, füllte den Tee in den Beutel und stellte leise Musik an, zur Entspannung. Dann zog ich mir die Handschuhe an und legte mir die Gleitcreme zurecht.

 

„Bereit?“, fragte ich und er atmete tief ein und aus.

„Hose runter und hinlegen, Arsch zu mir“, sagte ich.

„Honey, ich mag es wenn du so mit mir redest, aber bitte nicht jetzt“, erwiderte er und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Ich weiß, war ja nur Spaß, tut mir leid“, grinste ich, „komm her.“

Ich streichelte seinen Hintern und verteilte kleine Küsschen, er zitterte leicht.

„Zieh bitte deine Knie an“, sagte ich und begann das Plastikteil einzucremen und drehte kurz auf, um die Luft herauszulassen, „ich werde dich ein wenig vorlockern, entspann dich, atme ein und aus, konzentrier dich auf die Musik und verkrampf dich nicht.“

Dass das nicht nötig war wusste ich, aber warum nicht das angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden?

Ich hätte wahrscheinlich niemals den Mut dazu gefunden, ihm das vorzuschlagen und er hätte es auch nicht gemacht, weil er es auch nicht wusste. Jetzt hatte ich die Gelegenheit, also sollte und wollte ich sie auch nutzen.

Gabriel hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus, als ich langsam seinen Eingang massierte.

Vorsichtig drückte ich dagegen und wartete einen Augenblick bis er sich mir öffnete. Stück für Stück tastete ich mich vor und musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht leise zu stöhnen. Es war heiß, es war eng, es war ein tolles Gefühl. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und ich bewegte vorsichtig meinen Finger, bis ich die kleine Erhebung gefunden hatte, die ich suchte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich scheinheilig als er kurz aber laut aufstöhnte und ich verharrte.

„Huh … was war das?“

Er atmete schnell und sein Gesicht hatte eine leicht rötliche Farbe angenommen.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss wohl aus Versehen an deine Prostata gekommen sein“, murmelte ich und entfernte meinen Finger.

Mission erfolgreich und er hatte jetzt etwas über das er nachdenken konnte.

 

Gabriel hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus als ich ihm den Stab einführte. Ich öffnete das kleine Ventil und nach 200ml stöhnte er gequält. 

„Zusammenkneifen“, sagte ich, drehte wieder zu und zog den Stab heraus.

Er hüpfte vorsichtig auf und ich hörte ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus dem Bad.

„Wir sollten das Klo neben das Bett stellen, das war verdammt knapp“, sagte er.

„Wenn du willst, können wir es auch im Bad machen“, erwiderte ich und er nickte.

„Das wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee“, antwortete er und ich packte zusammen.

So viel Platz war im Bad nicht und er ging in den Vierfüßler Stand.

Wenigstens konnte ich den Beutel aufhängen und ihn mit meiner anderen Hand über den Rücken streicheln. Die darauffolgenden zwei Mal ging es auch sehr schnell und er schickte mich raus.

„Honey du kannst wiederkommen“, rief er und koch auf alle Viere.

„Die Flüssigkeitsmenge wird jetzt erhöht“, sagte ich, „sag mir, bevor du platzt.“

Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gabriel senkte den Kopf und stöhnte. Mittlerweile war fast ein halber Liter in ihm.

„Babe, hör auf … bitte … oh Gott“, keuchte er.

„Zusammenkneifen“, sagte ich, „und so bleiben.“

Ich massierte seinen Bauch und strich seinen Darm entlang, so gut es eben ging.

„Honey, bitte … ich platze gleich“, japste er und ich nickte und verzog mich aus der Türe.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragte ich, da es anfangs nicht unangenehm zu sein schien.

„Warm, angenehm … bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, wo es dann schon zuviel wird und … oh Fuck … der Punkt ist gleich erreicht“, stöhnte er.

Ich drehte den Hahn zu und sagte ihm, er solle einige Male tief ein und ausatmen, und mir sagen, wenn das Druckgefühl vorbei ist. Was er auch tat, und ich machte weiter.

 

„Baby … stop … bitte“, keuchte er und ich entfernte den Schlauch.

„10 min“, sagte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„5 min“, keuchte er.

„8 min“, erwiderte ich.

„6 min“, stöhnte er.

„7 min, und das ist das letzte Wort“, sagte ich ernst.

„Erzähle mir etwas, lies mir vor, lenk mich ab … bitte“, sagte er mit glasigen Augen.

Ich holte mein Handy und zeigte ihm die Fotos die ich gemacht hatte und redete ununterbrochen

auf ihn ein, streichelte ihn, machte es ihm angenehm.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass das eine der entwürdigsten Positionen war und natürlich wusste ich, dass Gabriel das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm und peinlich war. Mir wäre es nicht anders gegangen, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Aber für einander da zu sein, hieß nicht nur in guten Zeiten, sondern auch in anderen Situationen.

„Ich halte es keine Sekunde länger aus“, jammerte er und ich ließ ihn alleine.

„Oh Gott“, hörte ich ihn gequält schreien.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich und klopfte an die Türe.

Schwer atmend und mit nassen Augen kam er nach einigen Minuten heraus.

„Ich brauch eine Pause … nur ein paar Minuten bitte, ich habe gerade ein Kind bekommen“, sagte er und legte sich stöhnend ins Bett.

Ich legte die Handtücher auf das Bett und gönnte ihm ein paar Minuten.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Mein Magen knurrte, aber das hier musste zu Ende gebracht werden, auch wenn es mir weh tat wie sehr er kämpfte.

 

„Komm, weiter geht es“, sagte ich und er drehte sich um.

Ab und zu entkamen natürlich ein paar Töne, wo er sich dann beschämt entschuldigte. Ich streichelte ihm über den Rücken und sagte ihm, dass sein Körper reagiert, das ganz normal sei, und er sich keine Sorgen machen und nicht darüber nachdenken soll. Für mich war es auch nicht leicht, aber Gabriel kostete es sehr, sehr viel Überwindung.

„Ok, ich schieb den Schlauch weiter rein, sag bitte wenn es wehtut“, flüsterte ich.

„Hmm …“, stöhnte er und ich musste kurz grinsen, denn das war kein qualvolles Stöhnen.

„Gabe?“, fragte ich schmunzelnd.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn es nicht unangenehm ist?“, murmelte er.

Wir wiederholten die Prozedur noch zweimal, dann waren wir bei den 2 letzten Litern.

„Ok, 1 Liter, 15 Minuten“, sagte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Konzentrier dich auf die Musik, denk an was Schönes, denk an mich“, sagte ich und er schloss die Augen.

„Um Gottes Willen, ich kann nicht mehr … warte einen Moment“, sagte er nach mehr als der Hälfte.

„Ok, alles klar, toll, geschafft“, sagte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„Darf ich mich drehen?“, fragte er.

„Ja, musst du sogar, aber dein Loch bleibt zu, also spann an“, sagte ich und grinste.

Ich massierte ihm wieder den Bauch und verteilte die Flüssigkeit sorgfältig.

„Muss das sein?“, stöhnte er gequält und ich nickte.

Ich sah das Skript für die nächsten Folgen am Tisch liegen und las es ihm einfach vor, um ihn abzulenken, und ich hatte wieder mal gespoilert.

„Hey, nicht die Luft anhalten“, lachte ich als ich aufsah.

„Sweetie, ich halt es nicht mehr aus“, keuchte er und sah mich mit feuchten Augen an.

„Ich kann dich nicht küssen oder dich sonst irgendwie ablenken, sonst entspannst du“, sagte ich mitfühlend und streichelte ihm über die Wange, „ein paar Minuten noch, mein Schatz, es ist bald vorbei.“

 

„Der Timer rasselte und er stand vorsichtig auf und humpelte aufs Klo.

„Oh … mein … Gott!“, schrie er vor Erleichterung.

„Hey, reiß dich zusammen, was werden die anderen denken?“, lachte ich, „wie sieht es eigentlich aus da drinnen?“

„Wenn du es wissen willst, ich scheiße nur noch Wasser“, rief er zurück.

_‚Hoffentlich geht draußen keiner vorbei, der denkt sich ja sonst was‘_

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte ich als er mit rotem Kopf wieder herauskam.

„Ich hab mich noch nie so sauber und leer gefühlt“, grinste er versaut.

Er legte sich wieder zu mir und ich streichelte über seinen Bauch und nahm seine Hand.

„Fühl mal, ganz weich“, sagte ich zufrieden, „ein letztes Mal?“

„Ein letztes Mal“ erwiderte er und nickte.

„Wenn wir fertig sind, küsse ich dich so lange du willst“, sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu als er mich zu sich zog.

Gabriel ging es gut, das merkte ich, sein Darm war leer und so ließ ich das Wasser ganz langsam einlaufen und reizte ihn mit dem Schlauch indem ich ihn langsam vor und zurückbewegte.

„Großer Gott, Honey … was machst du da?“, keuchte er und krallte sich in die Matratze.

„Gehört alles zur Behandlung“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Schulter.

Ich sah, dass ihn das ordentlich erregte, aber ich übertrieb es nicht, ansonsten würden wir Gefahr laufen, dass das ganze Bett nass werden würde.

„Das war der letzte Tropfen“, sagte ich und zog den Schlauch aus seinem Arsch.

Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Gabriel hielt mich fest.

„Bleib bei mir“, sagte er und ich setzte mich wieder zu ihm.

Wir redeten über den letzten Urlaub, Weihnachten bei uns zu Hause, ich las ihm noch ein bißchen vor und im Nu waren fast 20 Minuten vergangen.

Mit wackeligen Beinen ging er noch einmal auf die Toilette und seufzte so laut, dass ich es hören konnte.

 _‚Geschafft‘_ Glücklich legte ich mich auf das Bett.

Dann stellte ich Wasser auf den Herd, um die ganzen Sachen auszukochen und in der Zwischenzeit kam ein zufriedener Gabriel aus dem Bad und umarmte mich.

„Danke“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht“, lächelte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Wir sollten schnell aufräumen und duschen gehen“, sagte er und ich nickte.

 

„Ich habe so einen Hunger“, murmelte ich und riss den Kühlschrank auf.

„Den hab ich auch, ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verspeisen“, grinste er.

„Hm … für dich nicht, du bekommst Schonkost“, sagte ich und holte eine Tüte Tomatensuppe aus dem Schrank. „Im Ernst?“, seufzte er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast wohl schon vergessen, wie es dir vor ein paar Stunden gegangen ist“, sagte ich, „und weil ich heute meinen loyalen Tag habe, esse ich auch nur Suppe, und vielleicht

gibt es ja noch eine Nachspeise, du hast dir heute eine Belohnung verdient, wünsch dir was, ich stehe zu deiner Verfügung.“

Wir aßen die Suppe und waren auch einigermaßen gestärkt.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du küsst mich so lange ich will?“, raunte er und zog mich zu sich.

„Ich glaub, ich erinnere mich dunkel“, stöhnte ich in den Kuss.

„Und hast du nicht gesagt, ich bekomme eine Belohnung?“, schmunzelte er.

„Ich denke, das habe ich gesagt“, lächelte ich.

„Du hast mich heute beinahe den ganzen Tag fast nackt gesehen, ich will auch“, flüsterte er und zog mir die Bluse aus, „und hast du nicht gesagt, ich darf mir etwas wünschen und du stehst zu meiner Verfügung, außerdem hast du mich heute entjungfert!“

„Alles was du willst, und glaub mir, wenn ich dich entjungfere, dann hast du auch was davon, bis zum Schluss“, murmelte ich.

„Alles was ich will?“, wiederholte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Keine Ahnung, bist du einsatzfähig?“, grinste ich.

„Ja“, erwiderte er und küsste mich zärtlich.

 


	50. Chapter 50

„Wie geht es dir Gabriel?“, fragte Trisha am Morgen, als wir in ihrem Büro waren.

„Ich bin ein neuer Mensch“, grinste er und drückte meine Hand.

 

„Danke für gestern“, sagte er beim Hinausgehen und umarmte mich, „danke dass du … so einfühlsam und … du weißt schon … und ich …“

„Gabriel“, sagte ich und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände, „was ich mit dir in den letzten zwei Jahren erlebt habe … es gibt nichts was wir uns nicht erzählen können, und nichts was uns voreinander peinlich sein sollte, ok?“

„Ja“, antwortete er und umarmte mich noch einmal fest, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, „danke, dass es dich gibt, danke, dass du bei mir bist, ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich liebe dich auch Gabe“, sagte ich und küsste ihn, „und jetzt komm, ich brauche einen Kaffee.“

Wir waren noch alleine, bis uns Robert ein paar Minuten später Gesellschaft leistete.

„Wieder alles fit?“, fragte er lächelnd.

„Dank meiner Krankenschwester, geht es mir wieder sehr gut“, grinste er und küsste mich kurz.

„Hey“, riefen Dean und Cas als sie zu uns stießen und klopften ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wieder alles klar bei dir?“, fragte Cas und Gabriel nickte.

Crowley und Rowena kamen auch ein wenig später und wir saßen noch eine Weile beim Frühstück.

„Wo ist Chuck?“, fragte ich und sah in die Runde.

„Der musste was erledigen, er kommt am Abend wieder“, erwiderte Rowena.

 

Da sie alle am Vormittag mit Drehen beschäftigt waren, entschloss ich mich wieder ein wenig auf der Gitarre zu klimpern.

Auf YouTube gab es ja eine Menge Videomaterial.

_‚Wäre ja doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinbekomme‘_

Ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch, war ich noch nie und so nervte mich die ganze Sache nach einiger Zeit schon wieder.

„Verdammt“, stöhnte ich und in dem Moment klopfte es an der Türe und ich ließ Dean eintreten.

„Oh Mann“, lachte er, als er mein Chaos sah. Zettel lagen am Tisch verstreut, Akkorde, die ich mir aufgezeichnet hatte …

„Also wenn du hier bist, um mich auszulachen, kannst du gleich wieder gehen“, murrte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Du versuchst dir das mithilfe von dem hier beizubringen?“, grinste er und öffnete ein Video.

„Ich will euch nicht nerven“, erwiderte ich kleinlaut.

„Hallo? Du nervst doch nicht, im Gegenteil, wir bringen dir das gerne bei“, sagte er. und ich seufzte.

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt was anderes zu tun“, antwortete ich.

„Ich will das aber jetzt tun“, grinste er und setzte sich neben mich, „Sam ist nicht da, also ist die nächsten zwei Tage der Dreh für mich ohnehin auf Eis gelegt.“

„Ich hab schon einen Krampf in den Fingern“, jammerte ich nach ein paar Minuten und schüttelte meine linke Hand. So entschlossen wir uns zu den anderen zu gehen.

 

„Was macht die Kunst Honey?“, begrüßte mich Gabe beim Mittagessen mit einem Kuss.

„Läuft … rückwärts und bergab … aber läuft“, sagte ich und die anderen lachten.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen holte Crowley’s Familie ihn ab.

Er war so ein so liebevoller Vater, der seine Tochter die ganze Zeit durch  die Gegend trug und ihr alles zeigte.

 

„Oh mein Gott“, murmelte ich, als ich Rowena aus der Maske kommen sah.

Sie war mit But beschmiert und viele Schnitte zeichneten ihren Körper.

„Ich soll wieder einmal sterben“, grinste sie.

„Das sehe ich mir auch an“, lachte ich und wir gingen gemeinsam in den Dreh-Raum.

Dean war natürlich der Übeltäter, der sie so zugerichtet hatte. Aber eine schöne Frau kann nichts entstellen, und Rowena ist eine schöne Frau.

                                            

„Weißt du was schade ist?“, sagte Gabe, als wir im Bett lagen.

„Hm?“

„Dass du am 13. nicht mehr hier bist“, seufzte er.

KingsofCon hatte es geschafft und wurde von irgendeinem Sender ausgezeichnet. Es findet ein kleines Sehen-und-Gesehen-werden statt, nur eine kleine Veranstaltung mit Sponsoren und Presse.

„Ja, ich glaube mein Chef erwartet mich am 15. wieder, so war es jedenfalls voriges Jahr, ich muss ihn sowieso die Tage einmal anrufen“, erwiderte ich, „außerdem ist mein Rückflug schon gebucht.“

„Ich hätte dich echt gerne dabei gehabt“, lächelte er und küsste mich, „so ganz offiziell.“

„Ich denke, da wirst du noch vier Monate warten müssen … so ganz offiziell“, grinste ich und streichelte über seine Wange.

Sicher, es wäre schon toll, bei sowas mal dabei zu sein.

Bis auf ein paar Fans hatte es noch nicht groß die Runde gemacht, hatte mir Cas einmal erzählt Und inzwischen war ich ja auch bereit, mich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen, schließlich würde ich bald seine Frau werden.


	51. Chapter 51

Cas und Rowena standen hinter Dean und sahen sich auf seinem Handy ein Video  an.

„Oh, das wäre fast schiefgegangen“, sagte Dean und zog scharf die Luft ein.

Neugierig wie ich nun mal war, ging ich zu ihnen, und was da zu sehen war, ließ mich erst einmal hart schlucken.

Zirkus, ein Bär balancierte auf einem dünnen Drahtseil in einer Höhe von einem Meter, der sich von einem Ende zum anderen quält, und sogar in der Mitte eine Drehung macht. Ungefähr 5 sec schaute ich es mir an und dann musste ich hinaus gehen,  denn die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

Natürlich kam mir Cas hinterher.

_‚Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, und sei nicht so eine Mimose‘_

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er mich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geht gleich wieder, alles ok“, murmelte ich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Was hat dich gerade so aus der Bahn geworfen?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was dem Bären angetan wurde, damit er das Publikum unterhält?“, fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme,

„es macht mich einfach nur so traurig und wütend, wenn ich sehe, wie die beschissene Menschheit die Tiere so unterdrückt und quält.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Cas und nahm mich in den Arm, „und solange es Menschen gibt, die für so etwas bezahlen, wird sich das leider auch nicht ändern.“

„Und seitdem es Internet gibt, komm ich an solchen Bildern nicht mehr vorbei, die mich den ganzen Tag verfolgen“, ich schluckte und drückte mich an ihn.

Er wischte mir zwei Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ich atmete tief durch.

„Geht schon wieder“, lächelte ich, „lass uns reingehen … kannst du dich nicht klonen, und mit deinem zweiten Ich das für Tiere machen, so wie du dich für Menschen einsetzt?“

„Ach Kleines“, grinste er, legte seinen Arm um meine Taille, und wir gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen, „das ist leider noch verboten.“

 

 _‚Nein, keine Lust‘,_ kopfschüttelnd beäugte ich die Gitarre in der Ecke des Trailers.

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich doch eigentlich ein wenig putzen könnte, das Bett frisch überziehen, mich beschäftigen.

 _‚Typisch Mann‘,_ ich lachte als ich alle Schränke durchgesehen hatte. Putzmittel fand ich nicht wirklich viele, aber es würde dem Zweck genügen. Ich schaltete das Radio ein und machte mich ans Werk.

Der Trailer war nicht sonderlich groß und so kam ich auch schnell voran.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Hey Dean“, grinste ich als ich die Tür öffnete.

„Hey, störe ich?“, fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du doch nicht, komm herein“, erwiderte ich und deutete mit einer Handbewegung.

„Hier riecht es gut, gar nicht mehr nach Sex“, grinste er, „wenn du hier fertig bist, kannst du gerne auch zu mir kommen.“

„Hättest du wohl gerne“, antwortete ich und warf ihm das Geschirrtuch an den Kopf, „setz dich, im Kühlschrank findest du was zu trinken, ich bin gleich fertig.“  

Ich sah mich noch einmal um und war mit meinem Ergebnis zufrieden.

„Oh, mein Chef, da muss ich ran“, murmelte ich, als mein Handy klingelte und ich seinen Namen am Display las, „hey Chef, leg wieder auf, ich ruf dich zurück, ich bin im Ausland.“

„Hallo, nein, ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich brauche dich erst am 17.

Das war es auch schon wieder, viel Spaß noch“, erwiderte er und hatte schon wieder aufgelegt, bevor ich etwas antworten konnte.

„Huh“, grinste ich und wandte mich an Dean, „ich muss erst am 17. wieder in die Arbeit.“

„Toll, dann bleibst du noch länger bei uns?“, er lächelte mich an.

„Keine Ahnung, wie schwierig ist es einen Flug umzubuchen?“, fragte ich schulterzuckend.

Theoretisch könnte ich ja länger bleiben und ich könnte auf die Preisverleihung mitgehen.

_‚Ich habe nichts anzuziehen, da muß ich bestimmt ein Kleid tragen, wann habe ich das letzte Mal_ _ein Kleid getragen? Ist Jahre her‘_

 

„Erde an Eva“, rief Dean und winkte mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht.

„Gabe hat ja am 13. eine Preisverleihung und theoretisch könnte ich ja mit“, grinste ich.

„Einführung in das Society-Leben“, lachte er und ich seufzte.

„Mach mir keine Angst“, erwiderte ich und schlug ihm leicht auf den Oberschenkel.

„Sollen wir wieder ein wenig Gitarre üben?“, erwiderte er um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Ich denke, wir gehen erst einmal Mittagessen.“

 

„Hey Honey“, schmunzelte Gabriel und küsste mich kurz.

„Mein Chef hat mich heute angerufen, er braucht mich erst am 17. wieder“, sagte ich.

Ein kaum zu erkennendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Gabriels Gesicht, aber ich bemerkte es und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du wusstest das natürlich, du Schlingel“, lächelte ich kopfschüttelnd. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich den Flug umbuchen kann“, sagte ich nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Alles geregelt Honey, du fliegst am 15. später Nachmittag“, antwortete er und küsste mich.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mitkommst“, meinte Chuck und applaudierte.

„Du bist unglaublich“, erwiderte ich und umarmte Gabriel.

„Ich weiß … und charmant … und umwerfend … und liebenswert …“, grinste er verträumt.

„Wir wollen ja nicht gleich übertreiben“, lachte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Ich komme in zwei bis drei Stunden, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte mir Gabe ins Ohr und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

 

„Wer hat Lust auf Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht?“, fragte Rowena und kam mit dem Brett zum Tisch.

„Ich setz aus, ich muss noch kurz Einkaufen fahren“, sagte Dean und sprang auf.

„Vier Leute, vier Farben, let`s go“, sagte Cas und platzierte seine Kegel.

„Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Regel, hast du dir gerade ausgedacht?“, grinste ich, als Chuck gleich drei seiner Kegel ansetzte und mit dem 4. losfuhr.

„Wir spielen das immer so“, murmelte er und sah mich ernst an.

„Tja“, sagte ich eine Runde später, als ich seine drei Kegel schmiss. Chuck würfelte eine 6 und schmiss meinen wieder und grinste mich an.

„Das war es aber wert“, lachte ich.

„Leute, ich bin raus, wir sehen uns übermorgen“, sagte Rowena und verabschiedete sich.

 

„Hast du mir was mitgebracht? Was Spannendes? Was zum Spielen? Und Schokolade?“, fragte Cas, als sich Dean wieder zu uns setzte.

„Ich zeig es dir dann in meinem Trailer, es ist aber nicht aus Schokolade“, sagte er verführerisch und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ahh …“, seufzte ich und schmunzelte beide an, „ihr seid so süß.“

„Das sollten wir einmal auf der Convention anbringen“, grinste Cas.

„Ich denke, das ist nicht mehr nötig, heutzutage können Videos und Sätze, Gesten und dergleichen ganz leicht zusammengeschnitten werden, es gibt 10000 Videos und Bilder von euch“, lachte ich.

„Die will ich gar nicht sehen“, sagte Dean und verdrehte die Augen.

„Apropos schneiden“, sagte Chuck und stand auf, „ich hab auch noch ein bisschen Arbeit falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, bis morgen.“

 

„Da waren es nur noch drei“, sagte Dean.

„Vier“, rief Gabe und stieß die Türe auf, „fertig, bis nächste Woche“, er umarmte mich.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte ich und schaute alle an.

„Wir können einen Film schauen“, schlug Cas vor.

„Ja, ich hab da von einer Serie gehört … ähm … ‚Supernatural‘ oder so, die soll ziemlich gut sein“, sagte ich halbwegs ernst.

„Die haben wir leider nicht da“, grinste Gabriel und ich machte einen Schmollmund.

„Wie wäre es mit District 9?“ Cas hielt die DVD hoch.

Am Anfang saßen wir noch, ein wenig später lagen wir schon fast vor dem Fernseher.

Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf Gabriels Schoss und Gabe hatte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und sah in den Fernseher. Ich sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen wie Dean Cas zunickte und auf uns schaute. Cas setzte sich auf und Dean bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel und Cas legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter.

_‚Alles klar, die Jungs imitieren uns, na wartet‘_

Dean grinste mich an. Ich nahm Gabriels Hand, der kurz zuckte, weil er so vertieft in den Film war und legte sie auf meinen Kopf. Sofort begannen seinen Finger ihre Tätigkeit aufzunehmen.

Cas machte es mir gleich und streichelte Dean über den Kopf … nicht so liebevoll, aber immerhin. Ich nahm Gabriels Hand und küsste kurz seine Finger und auch Cas machte es bei Dean nach

Jetzt hatte es auch Gabriel geschnallt, was hier vor sich ging.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über meine Wange, und meinen Oberkörper entlang und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Cas machte dasselbe und wir schauten uns alle dabei an. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte sich um meine Mundwinkel, aber ich versuchte es unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Dann setzte ich mich auf und kletterte zu Gabriel in den Schoss, sah ihm in die Augen und streichelte ihm durch die Haare. Dann schaute ich zu den anderen beiden. Dean krabbelte auf Cas‘ Oberschenkel uns streichelte ihm durch die Haare.

Gabriel legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern und Cas‘ Hände wanderten auf Deans. Ich legte zärtlich meine Lippen auf Gabes und wir küssten uns sanft.

Dean und Cas machten dasselbe, ziemlich stürmisch, natürlich hatte Cas eine Hand dazwischen.

„Geh runter, du bist schwer“, rief Cas und schubste Dean unsanft von sich.

„Hey, waren wir schon fertig?“, lachte ich und setzte mich neben Gabriel.

„Wir schon“, erwiderte Dean und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

 

„Honey?“, rief Gabriel aus dem Bad.

„Gabriel?“

„Baby?“

„Gabe?“, fragte ich ihn, als er vor mir stand.

„Hast du geputzt?“, schmunzelte er und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Bisschen“, antwortete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das brauchst du doch nicht“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Hast du hier irgendwo eine Putzfrau versteckt?“, grinste ich und sah unter das Bett.

„Nein, aber …“, fing er an.

Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen?“, fragte er und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Das wäre der Hammer“, antwortete ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Wir gingen wieder in das kleine Restaurant, wo wir einige Tage zuvor waren.

„Candle-light-Dinner“, grinste ich als Gabe die Kerze am Tisch anzündete.

Wir schauten in die Karte und bestellten uns was zu Essen und eine Flasche Weißwein. Gabe schenkte mir und sich ein und erhob das Glas.

„Was feiern wir?“, grinste ich.

„Jeden Tag, an dem wir zusammen sind“, lächelte er.

Er nahm meine Hand und mich durchzuckten schon wieder tausend Blitze.

Seine Augen leuchteten im Kerzenschein noch intensiver und ich verlor mich ein weiteres Mal in ihnen.

„Du machst mich so glücklich, weißt du das? Meine Freunde mögen dich, meine Kinder mögen dich, meine Familie … deine Familie akzeptiert mich, ich liebe dich so sehr, jeder Tag mit dir ist ein Geschenk.“

„Du hast mir schon einen Antrag gemacht“, lächelte ich um mich ein wenig zu fangen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er, „und ich würde es wieder tun.“

„Und ich würde wieder ‚ja‘ sagen“, antwortete ich und beugte mich über den Tisch zu einem Kuss.

Gut gestärkt machten wir uns wieder auf den Heimweg und vor dem Lokal umarmte und küsste er mich leidenschaftlich.

„Lass uns gehen, wir können das zu Hause weiterführen“, murmelte ich und nahm ihn bei der Hand.


	52. Chapter 52

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ohh …!“, rief ich und ich fiel unserem Besuch in die Arme, „schön dass du da bist Donna, ich bin so aufgeregt, komm herein, wir sind gleich fertig.“

Auch Gabriel strahlte sie an und die beiden begrüßten sich liebevoll.

Also, wer nicht wüsste, dass zwischen den beiden nichts läuft, könnte schnell auf andere Gedanken kommen.

„Kaffee trinken wir unterwegs, wir haben drei Stunden Fahrt vor uns“, lächelte sie.

Ich saß auf der Rückbank und surfte in meinem Handy.

„Krass“, sagte ich plötzlich und machte die Bilder größer.

Irgendjemand hatte Gabe und mich gestern Abend in dem Restaurant fotografiert, und nicht nur das.

Ein Bild wo wir händehaltend am Tisch saßen, und das zweiten wo wir uns vor dem Lokal küssten und eines wo er Donna küsste.

Gabriel ist Donnas Con-Ehemann, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, genauso wie John Deans Con-Ehemann ist und Chuck und Jody und überhaupt … jeder mit jedem.

Natürlich war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass da nichts dahintersteckte, und die Partner von den Schauspielern wussten das auch. Jeder verstand sich mit jedem und nach Jahren und x Conventions, ging man eben so damit um und jeder der die SPN-Family kannte, wusste, dass das völlig normal war.

Aber wir kannten auch alle die Presse, und wir kannten die Leute, die nur zwei Wörter vertauschen mussten und schon war das Durcheinander komplett.

„Wir sind berühmt, das heißt … ich bin auch berühmt“, sagte ich und zeigte Gabriel mein Handy.

Er grinste und hielt es Donna vor die Nase, dann gab er es mir wieder.

„Schöne Bilder, die werde ich mir gleich abspeichern“, schmunzelte er.

„Wer ist die Unbekannte? Um das Liebesleben von Gabriel **** ist es seit der Trennung von seiner Ex-Ehefrau ruhig geworden, mit der er drei Kinder hat.

Gestern Abend wurde er in einem Lokal in Kansas mit einer Unbekannten gesichtet, aus deren Bildern mehr als Freundschaft hervorzugehen scheint.

Und wie verhält sich die Beziehung zu Schauspielkollegin Donna ****? Wir bleiben dran“, las ich vor.

„Wer ist die Unbekannte … für Hinweise zur Aufklärung wenden Sie sich bitte an die nächste Polizeidienststelle“, kicherte Donna.

 

„Na wenigstens hat die Klatschpresse etwas zu berichten“, grinste Gabriel.

„Süße?“, fragte Donna und sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an, „du weißt, dass an dem dritten Foto nichts dran ist, ich bin verheiratet und habe eine Tochter und Gabe liebt dich.“

„Klar, ich weiß das“, sagte ich und lächelte sie an.

Ich war nicht eifersüchtig, und Gabe hatte auch keinen Grund und das wussten wir beide.

Aber es war interessant, ich hatte das Video auf YouTube gesehen, der Kuss dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und da existierte ein Foto, dass genau im richtigen Moment geschossen wurde, und es gab sofort Gerüchte. Auf das musste ich mich wahrscheinlich auch einstellen und nicht alles glauben, was ich vielleicht las oder auf irgendwelchen Fotos sah, es gibt immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille.

„Nervt es euch eigentlich nicht, dass andauernd Gerüchte gestreut werden?“, fragte ich.

„Bis auf das, dass wir unsere Liebsten immer wieder überzeugen müssen, dass das nicht echt ist …“, sagte Gabriel schulterzuckend.

„Jeder einzelne von uns hat einen starken Charakter um mittlerweile mit diesen Sachen umzugehen, sollen doch die Leute glauben, was sie wollen, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir uns einig sind“, erwiderte Donna und grinste Gabe an, „klar, am Anfang war es manchmal schwer, für unsere Partner und auch für uns selber, aber nur wenn eine Beziehung so etwas aushält, stärkt es das Zueinander.“

„Hm …“, seufzte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Gabriel drehte sich zu mir um und nahm meine Hand.

 

„Honey, du hast einen starken Charakter, sonst hätten wir das nicht bis hierher geschafft, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du die einzige für mich bist, ich liebe dich“, sagte er ernst.

„Ich weiß und ich möchte, dass wir immer offen und ehrlich sind, dann kann sowas erst gar nicht passieren“, erwiderte ich und er nickte.

„Und ich sterbe gleich an einem Zuckerschock“, lachte Donna und sah uns an, „ihr seid so süß, ihr beiden, ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt.“

Ich war mir Gabriels Liebe sicher … Ich spürte es mit jeder Geste, ich sah es in jedem seiner Blicke.

Wir waren eine große Familie und ich freute mich darauf, die Partner und Kinder der anderen früher oder später kennenzulernen.

Gut, also nun war es raus. Und mir war klar, daß spätestens bei der Preisverleihung die Presse erneut gefüttert werden würde.

 

„Wir sind gleich da“, sagte Donna und bog ab, „das letzte Stück gehen wir zu Fuß.“

„Ich bin im Paradies“, strahlte ich, als ich in die Vitrinen schaute.

So viel Auswahl, so viele Farben … Gabriel nahm mich an der Hand und grinste mich an.

„Oh Donna, ich danke dir jetzt schon dass wir hier sind“, japste ich.

„Sie wird doch nicht gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen?!“, murmelte sie Gabe zu.

„Mal sehen“, schmunzelte er, „alles ist möglich.“

„Kommt mit mir nach hinten, in die Backstube." Wir folgten Donna und es war einfach nur fantastisch.

„Hey“, begrüßte uns Buddy, „schön, dass ihr da seid.“

Er nahm Donna in eine liebevolle Umarmung und ich gab ihm die Hand.

„Ach komm her“, lachte er und umarmte mich, „das Brautpaar, also.“ Mehr als ein gestottertes wow brachte ich nicht zustande.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorstellungen?“, fragte er, als wir uns in einer gemütlichen Ecke zusammensetzten.

„Eigentlich …“, seufzte ich und sah Gabriel an, „nicht wirklich wir haben viele Gäste, ich habe mir gedacht, wenn du dich bereit erklärst, die Hochzeitstorte zu machen, und wir machen die anderen Torten, Süßspeisen und sonstigen Kram, wäre mir schon sehr weitergeholfen.“

Wir unterhielten uns lange und nach einer halben Stunde hatten wir ein Ergebnis.

„Und wegen dem Brautpaar auf der Spitze, ich geb dir noch Bescheid, ich hab da eine Idee“, sagte Donna zu Buddy und wandte sich an mich, „das wird eine Überraschung.“

Er war noch so nett und gab uns zwei Schachteln mit Kuchen mit, zum Verkosten

„Damit haben dann alle was davon“, lächelte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Oh, das war echt lieb von ihm und er war so ein sympathischer Mensch.

Noch dazu machte er uns einen Freundschaftspreis, dafür mussten wir nur die Werbetrommel rühren. Nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung, und dem Versprechen, wieder einmal vorbeizuschauen, gingen wir wieder zum Auto.

 

„Wow, Schnäppchenfang“, lachte Gabriel.

„Danke Donna“, sagte ich und drückte sie an mich.

„Ach“, lachte sie und winkte ab, „gerne geschehen.“

War das ein schöner Ausflug, ich lehnte mich zurück und grinste im Kreis.

„Bis morgen, ich freu mich“, winkte sie uns zum Abschied und wir gingen in den Wagen.

„Hey, wie war es?“, rief Chuck uns zu.

„Kommt doch später vorbei“, schrie Gabe zurück und schloss die Türe hinter uns.

Ich stellte die Torten in den Kühlschrank und ließ mich der Länge nach auf die Couch fallen.

„Wahnsinn“, strahlte ich und Gabriel lächelte mich an, „wir haben gerade unsere Hochzeitstorte bestellt.“

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt rein, es ist offen“, rief Gabriel.

„Hey ihr zwei“, begrüßte uns Cas und kam mit Dean und Chuck durch die Tür.

„Hey, ihr drei“, schmunzelte ich und winkte mit der Hand.

Wir erzählten ihnen, von den vergangenen Stunden und alle bekamen große Augen.

„Na dann habt ihr das wichtigste schon hinter euch“, grinste Dean.

„Das wichtigste ist mein Brautkleid“, lachte ich, „aber da habt ihr nichts mitzureden.“

„Ich habe dich noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen“, sagte Gabriel und ich nickte.

Ich war kein Kleidertyp, ich war kein Mode Typ, ich zog das an, was mir gefiel und wo ich der Meinung war, dass das nicht so schlecht aussah. Meine Gedanken schweiften kurz ab.

 _‚Ich brauche ein Kleid._ _Mit Turnschuhen und Jeans kann ich da nicht auftauchen._ _Irgendjemand muss mit mir nächste Woche einkaufen gehen‘_

„So Leute, wir fliegen morgen um 8 Uhr, das heißt früh aufstehen, ich verziehe mich“, sagte Dean und die anderen folgten ihm.

 

Gabe und ich legten uns auch ins Bett, kuschelten uns aneinander und ich genoss seine warme Haut an meiner, seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals.

Mit der Zeit wurde das Gefühl aber immer unerträglicher.

Ich spürte mein Herz schneller schlagen und diesen süßen Schmerz in meinem Inneren. Ich spürte meine Erregung die durch alle Poren floss, und mir wurde unglaublich heiß. Ich zwang mich dazu, mich nicht zu bewegen, wollte dieses Gefühl auskosten.

Glücklich schloss ich die Augen und gab mich dem Moment hin bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Dass es Gabe nicht anders ging, konnte ich hören, denn sein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich nahm die Beule in seiner Boxershorts an meinem Oberschenkel wahr.

Wir lagen nebeneinander und hatten schon eine halben Orgasmus.

Dann bewegte ich meine Finger und fuhr langsam seine Seiten entlang, hinab zu seinem Hintern.

„Honey“, stöhnte Gabriel in mein Ohr und seine Stimme schlug ein wie ein Blitz.

Ich sah auf, in seine dunklen Augen und als sich unsere Lippen berührten, seufzten wir beide.

Er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und sah mich lüstern an, bevor er über mich kletterte, wir unsere restlichen Kleidungstücke los wurden und er meine innere Leere füllte. Da wir beide ohnehin völlig überhitzt waren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir mit dem Namen des anderen über den Lippen unsere Erlösung fanden.


	53. Chapter 53

„Guten Morgen Dean“, sagte ich und umarmte ihn kurz, als wir aus der Türe stolperten.

„Haben wir alles?“, fragte Chuck der zu uns kam.

„Jetzt schon“, grinste Gabriel und nahm mich an der Hand. 

„Kaffee“, stöhnte Cas am Flughafen und man sah ihm den Schlaf noch deutlich an.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?“, grinste ich und strich ihm durch seine Haare.

„Dein Schuh ist offen Dean“, bemerkte ich als wir die Halle entlanggingen.

„Wie gut, dass wir eine Frau mithaben“, lachte Gabe und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Langweilig“, stöhnte Dean, als wir in unseren Sitzen saßen.

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist braun“, sagte Gabe zu Dean.

„Koffer“, sagte Dean.

„Nein.“

„Cas‘ Jacke“, erwiderte Dean.

„Nope“, antwortete Gabe.

„Deans Haare“, rief Chuck dazwischen.

„Genau“, grinste Gabe.

„Du hast den Sinn des Spiels nicht verstanden, ich sehe meine Haare nicht“, sagte Dean kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich sehe es und du nicht, also passt das ja“, prustete Gabe.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, brummte Dean und warf ihm den kleinen Polster ins Gesicht

„Hunger“, jammerte Chuck.

„Ich auch“, sagte ich.

„Oje, Sam kommt nicht, er hat mir gerade geschrieben“, sagte Cas, der gerade in seinem Handy surfte.

Er kniete sich auf den Sitz und machte ein kurzes Video von uns fünf.

„Wir vermissen dich“, riefen wir in die Kamera und winkten.

_‚Armer Sam‘_

„Ich hasse fliegen“, murrte Dean, als wir durch die Halle schlenderten.

Schon kamen die ersten kreischenden Fans und die Jungs liefen genauso kreischend in die andere Richtung. Die Fans blieben erstaunt stehen und die Jungs drehten sich wieder grinsend um.

„Guten Morgen“, lachte Dean und gab ihnen ein Autogramm.

„Es ist nicht weit, wir können zu Fuß gehen“, sagte Chuck.

„Ich bin müde, rufen wir uns ein Taxi“, brummte Cas.

„Und uns zu viert auf den Rücksitz quetschen?!“, erwiderte ich und hob die Augenbrauen, „nichts da.“ Nach zehn Minuten waren wir im Hotel und holten uns den Zimmerschlüssel an der Rezeption.

„Bett“, stöhnte Cas.

„Hunger“, brummte Chuck.

„Ich bin auch für Essen“, sagte ich und wir gingen ins Restaurant, wo das Frühstücksbuffet  noch aufgebaut war.

„Hey ihr da“, schrie Donna von einem der Tische und wir setzten uns zu ihr, Jody, Benny und John.

Nach einer Begrüßungsrunde schlugen wir uns erst einmal unsere Bäuche voll. Im Laufe des Vormittags kamen auch noch Jason, Luzifer, Rowena, Kevin, Crowley, Henry und die Band zu uns.

„Wir sind vollzählig, oder?“, sagte Dean und schaute in die Runde.

„Liebe Grüße von Sam, er kommt nicht“, Cas sagte und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

 

„Leute“, sagte ich und holte die zwei Schachteln mit den Kuchen und stellte an jede Seite des Tisches eine, „lasst die bitte durchgehen, wir brauchen ein paar Meinungen, das wird die Hochzeitstorte, also drei davon.“

„Und wir dürfen mitentscheiden, das ist aber sehr nett“, sagte John und ich nickte.

„Heilig, die sind mächtig und süß“, sagte ich und hob die Augenbrauen, „typisch amerikanisch eben.“

„Treffpunkt in einer Stunde“, murmelte Luzifer und wir verschwanden in unsere Zimmer.

„Cas hat das Zimmer neben uns“, sagte ich, „das heißt, entweder keinen Sex, oder ich muss dir den Mund zukleben.“

„Wie soll ich dich dann küssen?“, er schmunzelnd und legte seine Hände um meine Taille.

„Das könnte schwierig werden“, grinste ich, „wir müssen das Küssen wohl auch streichen.“

„Oder … du wirst mich dann wohl die ganze Zeit küssen müssen“, lachte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen“, sagte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

 

Gabriel war eigentlich immer gut gelaunt, aber als ich ihn auf der Bühne herumhüpfen, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und immer wieder zu mir schauend sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ihm heute besonders gut geht, und darum ging es mir auch gut.

Auch Billy blieb das nicht verborgen und er legte hinter der Bühne den Arm um Gabe:

„Du hast ja heute so gute Laune, woran liegt es?“

„Die Sonne scheint, mein Bauch ist gefüllt, ich habe eine Frau die mich liebt“, lachte er und wuschelte durch meine Haare.

„Lass das, ich hass das“, erwiderte ich und strich mir meine Haare wieder glatt.

Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und er fing an mich zu kitzeln.

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir?“, fragte ich und verschränkte seine Hände.

Davon ließ er sich aber nicht abhalten und kitzelte mich weiter.

 

„Dick, Eva, Billy kommt ihr?“, rief Chuck und wir gingen proben.

„Hey Jungs“, sagte ich zur Band, „wir haben euch noch gar nicht gefragt … wärt ihr so nett und würdet auf unserer Hochzeit spielen, Musik vom Band finde ich blöd.“

„Klar, ist doch selbstverständlich … wir haben ja eine Einladung“, riefen alle durcheinander.

„Und von dir wünsche ich mir ‚Let it be me‘“, sagte ich zu Henry und schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln.

„Sehr gerne“, grinste er mich an.

„Wir werden alle für eine musikalische Unterhaltung sorgen“, sagte Chuck und ich nickte glücklich.

 

Gabe hatte an diesem Tag wirklich nur Blödsinn im Kopf…

Er nahm ein langes Stück Spaghetti in den Mund und drehte sich zu mir.

Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis ich begriff, was er von mir wollte. Wie auch ich, hatte anscheinend auch Gabriel den Film ‚Susi und Strolch‘ zu oft gesehen.

Somit tat ich ihm den Gefallen und wir aßen die Nudel gemeinsam bis sich unsere Lippen berührten.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Crowley zückte sein Handy und forderte uns auf, es noch einmal für die Nachwelt zu machen.

„Warte noch, ich muss erst meine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen“, grinste ich.

„Und Action“, sagte er und nickte uns zu.

Vorsichtig nahm ich das andere Ende der Nudel in den Mund und wir näherten uns langsam und schlossen die Augen, als sich unsere Lippen berührten zuckten wir erschrocken zurück und machten große Augen, doch näherten uns mit einem sanften Blick wieder und versanken erst in einen zärtlichen, dann in einen stürmischen Kuss und wir fielen beide fast vom Stuhl.

„Cut“, rief Crowley.

 

 

Der Abend verlief wieder wie auf fast jeder Convention.

Die Band spielte und die Crew sang, und ich stand auch irgendwo … mehr im Hintergrund, außer Chuck oder Gabe kamen wieder auf die Idee mich nach vorne zu holen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich die Lieder intus und musste nur noch ab und zu auf den kleinen Computer schauen. Und Gabe … was soll ich sagen … diese fucking geile Stimme,

ich könnte ihn sofort auf der Bühne vernaschen.

Aber heute ertappte ich mich einige Male dabei dass ich ihm mehr auf die Finger schaute, wenn er seine Gitarre in der Hand hatte, als in sein Gesicht.

„Das nächste Lied spiele ich für einen ganz besonderen Menschen, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt“, sagte Gabe und setzte sich mit seiner Gitarre.

Er drehte sich zu mir um, „sorry, Babe, aber das ist nicht für dich, … I only love you, when I`m drunk.“

„Na das will ich doch auch stark hoffen“, erwiderte ich und die Menge kicherte.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg, das Publikum war begeistert und wir waren glücklich und zum Teil auch leicht beschwipst, denn zu Trinken gab es genug.

 

Gabe hatte ein braunes Gilet an mit Fransen und ich spielte damit.

„Was machst du da?“, sagte er und sah an sich herunter.

„Ich mach dir eine neue Frisur“, grinste ich.

„Würde mehr gefallen, wenn du mit mir spielst, anstatt mir den Fransen“, lachte er.

„Aber doch nicht hier Mr. ****“, sagte ich entsetzt.

„Wir könnten die Location wechseln“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja, ich fühle mich gerade ziemlich müde“, gähnte ich.

„Na dann …“

„Bis morgen Leute, schönen Abend noch.“

Im Zimmer zog ich ihm erst einmal das Gilet aus und mir an, ging ins Bad und stellte mich vor den Spiegel.

„Steht mir auch“, schmunzelte ich und drehte mich.

„Steht dir sogar sehr gut“, lächelte er und legte den Kopf schief „du kannst es behalten.“

„Es ist doch deines“, grinste ich ihn durch den Spiegel an.

„Aber es sieht verdammt scharf an dir aus“, flüsterte er und umarmte mich von hinten.


	54. Chapter 54

*Bumm Bumm*

„Hey ihr Schlafmützen, Essen fassen“, rief Cas.

„Sind schon unterwegs“, schrie ich und hüpfte aus dem Bett.

„Beeil dich Honey“, grinste er und stellte die Dusche an.

„Weil du immer so lange brauchst, sind wir wieder einmal die letzten“, lachte ich und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich stehe auf einen starken Auftritt“, raunte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Jetzt aber …“, schmunzelte ich und schubste ihn aus der Dusche.

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer“, begrüßte uns Chuck und die anderen lachten.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er immer so trödelt“, grinste ich und fing mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern dafür ein.

„Die Nacht ist zum Schlafen da“, rief Benny.

„Ihr seid doch nur neidisch“, sagte Gabe und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Sei euch vergönnt“, lachte Jody und hob den Daumen.

„Los geht es“, sagte Kevin und wir standen alle auf und gingen unserer Wege.

 

Gabe war mit Chuck und John beim Fotoshooting und ich nahm mein Handy und surfte ein wenig im Internet.

_‚Oh das Video, wo Dean ‚Brother‘ singt, von der letzten Convention wo ich dabei war‘_

Jede Menge Kommentare standen dabei, und ich überflog sie kurz, nur eines las ich dreimal und es gab mir einen gewaltigen Stich ins Herz.

‚Wer ist diese Person, die da immer dabei ist? Sie spielt nicht in der Serie mit, warum stielt sie den anderen die Show? Wir gehen auf die Conventions, damit wir die Stars sehen, und nicht für eine dahergelaufene Schlampe.‘

Ich schluckte und mir wurde heiß und kalt, das tolle am Internet ist ja dass man alles schreiben kann, weil es mehr oder weniger anonym ist, aber als Schlampe hatte mich auch noch niemand bezeichnet.

Ich biss die Zähne und alles was ging zusammen, um meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich gnadenlos den Weg in meine Augen bahnten. Mein Herz raste.

Ich war in einem Raum voller Leute und ich wollte nicht dass alle das mitbekommen. Aber es ging nicht. Ich ließ das Handy auf den Tisch fallen, ohne es zu schließen und ging, wie ich hoffte relativ gefasst und gelassen Richtung Ausgang.

 

Ich wollte nur noch raus, ich wollte alleine sein, ich wollte nur meinen Kummer herauswaschen. Meine Hände zitterten und meine Tränen rannten mir über mein Gesicht, als ich wenig später einige Meter entfernt von dem Hotel auf einer Bank Platz nahm.

Es hatte zwar keinen Schnee mehr, aber es war kalt, und ich hatte keine Jacke mit.

Da saß ich nun. Die  Ellbogen auf meine Knie gestützt, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte leise.

Mir wurde schon einige Male gesagt, dass ich nicht so viel auf die andern geben solle, aber das stellte sich schwieriger heraus, als es sich anhörte. Das letzte was ich wollte war, meinen Freunden die Show zu stehlen, oder mich aufzudrängen.

Ich sang gerne, und mir machte das so einen riesen Spaß auf der Bühne, und ich wusste, dass mich meine Leute auch gerne dort haben wollten, sie sagten es mir oft genug.

Es tat nur verdammt weh, wenn man so etwas las, sie kannte mich nicht, ich kannte sie nicht und dann noch als Schlampe bezeichnet zu werden … _‚nicht fair‘_

Jeder konnte mich nicht mögen, das wusste ich, ich mochte auch nicht jeden, aber dann hielt ich meine Klappe und ging der Person aus dem Weg.

Es waren auch nicht alle Fans gleich, die letzten Male, wo mich Gabe auf die Bühne gezerrt hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich wurde angenommen, darum sollte ich auch nicht allzu viel darauf geben, was eine Handvoll Fans von mir hält, und im Inneren wusste ich das auch.

Aber wenn bei mir die Tränen flossen, dann konnte man das auch nicht so einfach wieder abstellen.

Ich war in meinen Gedanken versunken und hörte auch nicht, dass jemand auf mich zukam.

 

Ich blickte auf, als mir dieser Jemand eine Jacke um meine Schultern legte und sich neben mich setzte. „Du holst dir hier den Tod“, sagte Crowley leise und umarmte mich.

Rowena war mitgekommen und setzte sich auf die andere Seite und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter

„Wir haben es gelesen, du hattest dein Handy nicht geschlossen“, sagte sie.

„Mein Fehler“, flüsterte ich und seufzte tief.

„Kein Fehler, du sollst so etwas nicht in dich hineinfressen, rede mit uns“, erwiderte Crowley aufmunternd.

Inzwischen waren auch Cas und Benny bei uns.

„Solche Menschen wird es immer geben“, sagte Benny und ich nickte.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich wieder im Griff und schniefte nur noch ab und zu, weshalb mir auch Crowley ein Taschentuch reichte. Ich lächelte ihn mit feuchten Augen dankbar an.

„Du lernst mit der Zeit damit umzugehen, das verspreche ich dir“, flüsterte Rowena und drückte meine Hand.

„Ich weiß das, aber das braucht seine Zeit, ihr kennt mich mittlerweile, ich nehme mir

alles so schnell zu Herzen“, schmunzelte ich, wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Lasst uns wieder hineingehen, sonst werden wir alle krank“, murmelte Crowley und Cas legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und drückte leicht.

„Ich möchte kurz duschen gehen, aber Gabriel hat den Schlüssel“, sagte ich zu Cas und hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er losstürmen wollte, „aber er soll sein Ding fertig machen, ich komme schon klar, sag ihm das bitte.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte er besorgt als er nach einigen Augenblicken wiederkam.

„Willst du mir beim Duschen zuschauen?“, grinste ich und er legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern, „danke, ich will ein paar Minuten alleine sein, ich komme wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen“, ich umarmte ihn und ging auf unser Zimmer.

 

Dann stellte ich mich unter die heiße Dusche und schickte ein kurzes Gebet zum Himmel, dass ich mich nicht erkältet habe.

Ich hing noch ein wenig meinen Gedanken nach, und ärgerte mich wieder, dass ich so die Fassung verloren hatte, aber ich konnte nicht aus meiner Haut.

_‚Passt wieder, nichts ist passiert‘_

Ich schaute in den Spiegel und schlug mir ein paar Mal leicht auf die Wangen.

„Honey?“, hörte ich es vor der Türe und Gabriel klopfte Sturm.

Als ich die Türe aufmachte nahm er mich fest in seine Arme.

„Ist schon ok Gabriel, mir geht es gut“, murmelte ich und sah ihn an.

„Es tut …“, fing er an, doch ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich so etwas gelesen habe“, lächelte ich, „ich werde schon damit klarkommen, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen.

Lass uns gehen, du hast Termine.“

Ich küsste ihn und nahm ihn an der Hand und wir gingen zu den anderen die mich alle besorgt anschauten.

„Ok Freunde, es ist alles in Ordnung, macht nicht so ein Gesicht und lasst uns nicht mehr darüber reden“, lächelte ich in die Runde.

 

Der Tag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und am Abend war das Karaoke-Singen.

 

„Cas, Cas, Cas“, brüllte die Menge.

Cas kam raus und verbeugte sich kurz, schnappte sich das Mikro von John und sagte:

„Ich werde nicht singen.“

Er nahm sein Handy und filmte ab und zu.

„Du hast einen Schwips“, schmunzelte ich, als mich Gabe einige Male um meine Achse drehte.

„Das kann schon sein“, grinste er und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder am Rand der Bühne um das Mikro in die Menge zu halten.

Erschöpft ließen wir uns auf die Sitzgelegenheiten plumpsen.

„Habt ihr mitbekommen wie mich eine fast angesprungen ist?“, sagte John kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich denke, du brauchst ab sofort auch einen Bodyguard“, lachte Chuck.


	55. Chapter 55

„Heute werden wir nicht die letzten beim Frühstück sein“, grinste ich, während wir uns anzogen.

„Hey Schneewittchen, frühstücken“, rief Gabe und klopfte an die Tür nebenan.

„Gott, Herzinfarkt!“, keuchte ich als Cas die Türe aufriss.

„Sorry“, lachte er und umarmte mich, „Gabe“, grüßte er und hob die Hand.

„Cas“, antwortete Gabriel und hob ebenfalls die Hand.

„Chaoten“, grinste ich und wir machten uns auf den Weg, hinunter zu den anderen.

„Sagt mal Mädels“, fragte ich und gesellte mich zu den dreien, „wer von euch ist morgen am Set? Und hätte Lust und Zeit, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen, am Mittwoch ist ja die Preisverleihung von KingsofCon und naja, mein erster öffentlicher Auftritt … ich brauche ein Kleid“, murmelte ich schulterzuckend und Rowena hob die Hand.

„Awww … du kommst mit?“, kreischte Jody und ich nickte, „ich bin auch dabei.“

„Natürlich komme ich gerne mit“, lächelte Rowena und ich nickte dankbar.

„Mein letztes Kleid, das ich anhatte war zum Maturaball von einem meiner Ex-Freunde, das ist Jahre her, ich fühle mich bestimmt nicht wohl“, seufzte ich.

„Dann finden wir eines, in dem du dich wohl fühlst“, sagte sie und drückte meine Hand.

 

„Sehnsucht?“, grinste ich Gabe an, als er mich bei der Hand nahm und wegzog.

„Du kennst mich schon zu gut, wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?“, fragte er.

„Hast du denn Zeit?“, erwiderte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Eine halbe Stunde“, antwortete er und sah auf die Uhr. Die Fans waren alle im Saal, außer ein paar Rauchern, die draußen standen.

„Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?“, fragte er mich und ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Nicht an mir“, stöhnte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nope“, erwiderte ich mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe dich dieses Mal nicht auf die Bühne geholt.“

„Ja, stimmt, mir hat etwas gefehlt“, lachte ich.

„Ich dachte … du möchtest das nicht, nachdem was war“, murmelte er und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche.

 

_‚Von daher weht der Wind‘_

„Hatten wir das nicht schon mal geklärt?“, fragte ich und sah ihm tief in die Augen, „Gabriel, ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, wenn du mich auf die Bühne holst, aber wenn dir jemals in den Sinn kommen sollte, dass ich da oben einen Monolog halte, dann müssen wir vorher darüber reden.“

„Klar“, grinste er und ich lachte.

„Du kannst mir das nicht ersparen, wenn wieder irgendwo ein böses Wort gegen mich auftaucht, du kannst ja nicht allen Fans eine Ansage machen“, sagte ich und blickte leise seufzend zu Boden, „ich komme damit klar.“

„Und wir stehen alle hinter dir, und ganz vorne ich“, erwiderte er und streichelte mir über die Wange.

„Das weiß ich, und ich danke euch dafür“, lächelte ich und drückte seine Hände.

Wir versanken in einen tiefen Kuss und auch wenn mir kalt war, wurde mir bei diesem Gespräch wieder warm.

„Wir müssen wieder rein“, sagte er und nahm meine Hand.

 

„Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn hier los?“, lachte ich als ich in den Green Room kam.

„Hmm … lebendes Buffet“, grinste Gabe und begann von einem halbnackten John, der am Tisch lag, zu naschen.

„Gegessen wird ohne Hände“, schmunzelte er.

„Hast du nicht Angst, dass dich jemand beißt?“, lachte ich und stibitzte mir eine Schokopraline von seinem Bauchnabel.

„Vor Dean habe ich Angst, der ist immer so gierig“, antwortet er.

„Was ist mit mir?“, rief er als er in dem Moment von der Bühne kam.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein, John hat Angst, dass du ihn beißt“, lachte ich.

John stöhnte mit geschlossenen Augen, als Deans Lippen seine Haut berührten und alle kicherten. Irgendjemand war immer mit dem Handy zur Stelle und filmte jeden Blödsinn den wir so machten. Natürlich wurde dieses Filmmaterial archiviert und kam nicht online.  

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und mittlerweile war es schon wieder Nachmittag, und wir standen kurz vor dem Ende … es war schon wieder so emotional. Und dann küsste mich Gabriel, auf der Bühne. Kurz und zärtlich, und alle applaudierten.

„Das kam aber jetzt unerwartet“, sagte ich als wir wieder hinter der Bühne waren.

„Ich bin eben spontan“, grinste er und drückte meine Hand.

 

Vielleicht war es blöd, aber es war mir immer noch ein kleines bißchen unangenehm, wenn alle dabei waren, aber wenn ich dann in ihre Gesichter sah, und alle freuten sich, und das war so echt und ehrlich, dann wurde mir ganz warm um das Herz.  

Und dann hieß es erneut Abschied nehmen, von den Leuten, die ich bis zu unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr sah. Es war schon am Anfang schwer, aber je besser ich sie kennenlernen durfte, umso mehr tat es weh, auch nur ein paar Tage von ihnen getrennt zu sein, und immer klarer wurde meine Entscheidung, irgendwann hierher zu ziehen.

Auf dem Rückflug waren auch Crowley und Rowena an Bord, dafür sah ich Chuck erst wieder bei der Feier.

Als wir wieder bei unseren Wohnwägen ankamen, erwartete uns ein strahlender Sam.

„Hey“, lachte ich und fiel ihm um den Hals, „schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Kommt noch kurz mit zu mir, ich habe Getränke, ihr müsst mir alles erzählen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist“, lächelte er.

Er sah gut erholt aus und das freute mich. Sam hatte es bestimmt nicht leicht, aber er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, mit Hilfe seiner Familie. Und seine Ehefrau ist eine wahnsinnig tolle Frau.

Den nächsten Vormittag verbrachte ich damit, den anderen wieder bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen.

 _‚Im nächsten Leben werde ich auch Schauspielerin_ ‘

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so wenig Zeit für dich habe, sagte er in einer kurzen Pause“, und sah mich schuldbewusst an.

„Ach Gabe“, lachte ich, „das ist deine Arbeit, und ich verstehe das. Ich habe mich in der ganzen Zeit hier noch keine einzige Sekunde gelangweilt, das musst du mir glauben, und auf keinen Fall muss dir das leidtun.“

„Aber wenn wir so gut vorankommen, bin ich Mittwoch und Donnerstag nur für dich da, versprochen“, lächelte er und gab mir einen Kuss.

 _‚Meine letzten Tage …_ ‘, dachte ich und mir wurde ganz schwer ums Herz.

 

Danach verschwand ich im Trailer und klimperte wieder auf der Gitarre _._ Aber ich wollte Gitarre spielen, und darum muss ich da jetzt durch.

Um ca. 14 Uhr klopfte Rowena an die Türe.

„Hey, wie sieht es aus, ich hätte Zeit“, lächelte sie.

„Gut, dann nichts wie los“, sagte ich und schnappte mir meine Jacke.

_‚Die Zeiten, wo du bei C &A und H&M eingekauft hast, sind definitiv vorbei‘_

Ich war nie ein Mode-Typ, ich hatte bis jetzt immer das angezogen, was mir gefiel, Hauptsache bequem. Selten, daß ich mich schminkte oder stylte.

Mit meinem Aussehen war im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden.

Meine langen Haare waren, zurzeit, dunkelrot gefärbt und meist zu einem Zopf gebunden, oder aufgesteckt ... ich war es so von meinem Beruf gewohnt.

Zu meiner Figur. Mit meinen 1,74m war ich weiblich gebaut. Natürlich hatte man als Frau immer wieder Problemzonen, aber ich fand, diese hatten sich bei mir relativ gut aufgeteilt, worüber ich sehr froh und dankbar war. Und jedes Mal, wenn mich Gabriel mit seinem lustvollen Blick ansah, und mich mit seinen Augen auf eine ganz besondere Weise auszog, falls ich nicht schon ohnehin nackt war, und mir dann sagte, wie schön und perfekt ich war …

_‚Und im Prinzip muss ich ja nicht den anderen gefallen, sondern nur ihm‘_

 

So, nun standen Rowena und ich da, und sahen uns Damenbekleidung an.

„Hast du eine Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte sie während sie die Kleider durchsah.

„Blau“, antwortete ich und wir schauten in diese Richtung.

 _‚Ein Kleid für einen Monatslohn‘_ Mir wurde ganz anders.

 _‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch Gabes Kreditkarte besorgen sollen …_ ‘  

Aber ich wollte nicht abhängig von irgendjemandem sein, und ich machte gutes Geld bei meinem Natürlich musste ich auch dementsprechend arbeiten, aber das war ok für mich.

„Kurz oder lang?“, fragte Rowena und hielt ein kurzes Kleid hoch.

„Lang, damit ich unter dem Kleid Turnschuhe tragen kann“, grinste ich.

„Die Zeiten sind vorbei“, lachte sie und mir graute es schon alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, „ich sehe schon, wir brauchen auch Schuhe.“ Erstens wollte ich nicht größer sein als mein Mann und zweitens konnte ich nicht laufen in hohen Schuhen.

„So etwas?“, fragte sie und zeigte mir eines in dunkelblau, mit Spitze und dreiviertel Ärmeln“, Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh das ist schön“, sagte ich und zeigte ihr ein langes Kleid in zwei verschiedenen Blautönen, nur war es schulterfrei.

„Oh ja, das ist wirklich wunderschön“, sagte Rowena und kam auf mich zu.

„Aber ich will nicht ständig Angst haben, dass mir das Teil über den Busen rutscht.“ Ich deutete, dass ich auch Oberweite besaß.

„Rowena … ich habe es“, strahlte ich einige Augenblicke später und zeigte ihr meine Errungenschaft.

„Wow … los, anziehen“, erwiderte sie lächelnd und schlug mir leicht auf den Hintern.

Einige Augenblicke später kam ich wieder aus der Kabine und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Kannst du bitte zumachen“, sagte ich und sie zog den Reißverschluss hoch.

„Gott …“, stöhnte ich und hielt den Atem an, „ich glaube das brauche ich eine Nummer größer.“

„Glück gehabt“, lachte Rowena, nachdem sie das Gewünschte besorgt hatte und hielt mir das passende Kleid vor die Nase.

Ich zog mich noch einmal um und sie machte mir den Reißverschluss wieder zu.

„Dreh dich“, sagte sie und machte mit dem Zeigefinger Bewegungen. Dann betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und nickte zufrieden.

„Wunderschön“, schmunzelte sie, während sie um mich herum ging.

Es war ein langes, dunkelblaues ‚One-Shoulder‘-Abendkleid. Fast schon unauffällige Stickereien quer von einer Schulter bis zur Taille, und unten war es etwas weiter geschnitten.

Ich konnte atmen, es schmeichelte meiner Figur und … ich sah auf das Preisschild und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich in mein Gesicht, denn es war meine Preisklasse.

„Meins“, grinste ich und Rowena nickte zufrieden.

 

„Gut, wir brauchen noch Schuhe und eine Handtasche“, sie nahm mich an der Hand und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Ich hatte Handtaschen zu Hause, solche, die man sich quer über die Schulter hängen konnte, No-Name, billig, praktisch. Im Winter hatte ich meine Jacke, wo ich alles reinstopfen konnte. Meine Geldtasche hatte ich so wie die Männer meistens in der hinteren Hosentasche.

Für eine ‚Lady‘ schickte sich das aber nicht. Jetzt benötigte ich so ein kleines Ding, das man in der Hand trug.

„Ich brauche eine, die man sich umhängen kann, ich verliere diese sonst“, stöhnte ich. Rowena nickte und kam mit einer kleinen schwarzen eleganten Handtasche.

 

„Welche Größe haben Sie?“, fragte mich die Verkäuferin im Schuhgeschäft.

„41?“, sagte ich und kniff schon vorher die Augen zusammen, bevor die Dame scharf die Luft einzog.

Ja, das wusste ich … Schuhe in meiner Größe zu finden, war sehr oft eine Herausforderung, darum trug ich ja so gerne Turnschuhe.

Und wenn es dann doch Damenschuhe waren, dann sahen die nun mal so aus, als ob sie aus irgendwelchen Resten zusammengeflickt wurden.

„Um Gottes Willen“, rief ich als sie mit einem Paar zu mir kam … Bleistiftabsätze, „ich kann damit nicht gehen, und ich will auch nicht um so viel größer sein als Gabriel!“

„Also kein Absatz?“, nickte die Verkäuferin.

„Ja, oder zumindest nur ein kleiner“, antwortete ich.

Nach weiteren 5 Paar Schuhen und am Ende meiner Geduld hatte ich doch noch die passenden.

Schwarzer Hochfrontpump mit minimalem Absatz und Stretch Einsatz. Sehr bequem … erschwinglicher Preis. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Wir fanden auch noch den passenden Modeschmuck, ein schwarzes elegantes Armband und Ohrringe.

 

„Das war ja eine richtige Schnäppchenjagd“, meinte Rowena einige Augenblicke später auf der Straße.

„Wir haben uns jetzt einen Kaffee verdient, für meine wundervolle Begleitung, danke“, grinste ich und hängte mich bei ihr ein.

 

„Hey ihr Shopping-Mäuse!“, rief uns Gabe schon von der Weiten zu, „habt ihr was gefunden, warum hast du nichts gesagt, ich hätte dir das Kleid gekauft.“

„Ja, ich hatte eine gute Beratung und es war ein Schnäppchen“, sagte ich und gab Rowena einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wow, ich kann es kaum erwarten, es in natura zu sehen“, schmunzelte er als ich ihm das Kleid zeigte.

„Jederzeit gerne wieder“, lächelte Rowena und ging in ihren Trailer.

 

„Zeigst du es mir?“, fragte Gabe als wir im Wagen waren.

„Klar, wenn du willst“, grinste ich und ging ins Bad.

_‚Also wenn er jetzt schon so schaut, wie wird das bei meinem Brautkleid?‘,_

„Du bist  … wow … wunderschön“, stammelte er und schluckte mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Machst du mir den Reißverschluss zu?“, fragte ich und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Nein, denn das ziehe ich dir gleich wieder aus“, grinste er und genau das tat er zwischen  zärtlichen Liebkosungen.

„Dass ich dir deine Kleider in Zukunft kaufe, das ist dir aber schon klar, oder?“, sagte er als wir gleich darauf im Bett lagen.

„Wie? Ich brauche mehr als eines?“, erwiderte ich schockiert.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen“, grinste  er, „du bist meine Frau, ich will mit dir angeben.“

_‚Ich weiß, ich brauche eine komplett neue Garderobe‘_

„Honey? Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“, sagte er nach ein paar Augenblicken und schnipste mit dem Finger vor meinem Gesicht.

„Bei meinem neuen Kleiderschrank“, lachte ich und rollte mich auf ihn.

„Grr …“, raunte er und ich küsste ihn.

„Wie wäre es mit duschen?“, sagte ich.

„Wie wäre es mit Sex?“, antwortete er uns biss leicht in meinen Hals.

„Wie wäre es mit duschen, und dann Sex?“, fragte ich, „obwohl, dann müssen wir wieder duschen gehen.“

„Wie wäre es mit Sex in der Dusche?“, sagte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „oder … wie wäre es, wenn ich mir einfach nehme was ich will? Irgendjemand hier in diesem Bett hat einmal gesagt, ich brauche keine Erlaubnis.“

„Daran erinnere ich mich dunkel“, schmunzelte ich und strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Huh?“, keuchte ich, „seit wann gibt es kein Vorspiel mehr?“

„Gibt es dann in der Dusche“, grinste er und küsste mich gierig.

„Na wenn das so ist“, stöhnte ich leise, „das wird aber nicht zur Gewohnheit.“

„Hör auf zu quatschen und küss mich“, raunte er.

Ich bekam mein Vorspiel. Und nach jedem Vorspiel gab es auch bekanntlich ein Nachspiel.


	56. Chapter 56

Mein Handy piepste und ich machte die Nachricht auf.

 _‚Sabsi1239 diesen Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört …‘,_ ich runzelte die Stirn und las mir die SMS durch:

‚Hey … erst einmal möchte ich mich für mein Kommentar bei dir aufrichtig entschuldigen, es ist nicht richtig, Menschen zu be- oder verurteilen, die man nicht kennt.

Jetzt, da ich weiß, wer du bist möchte ich am liebsten alles wieder ungeschehen machen, aber das geht nicht, darum hoffe ich, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst. Lg Sabine‘

‚Danke‘ schrieb ich zurück und lächelte.

„Wow“, sagte ich und las den anderen die Nachricht vor, „ein schöner Start in den Morgen.“

Ich scrollte noch ein wenig durch das Internet. Da ich so eine bin, die immer jeden Scheiß abonniert, um auf dem Laufenden zu sein, entging mir auch ein Video nicht, vom letzten Wochenende.

„Was ist denn das, das kenne ich nicht, ich war doch überall dabei?“, murmelte ich und öffnete es.

Gabriel war auf der Bühne, mit Chuck, John, Cas, Rowena, Donna, Luzifer, Dean und Henry.

 

„Hey Leute, ich hab euch etwas mitzuteilen … gebt mir kurz ein paar Sekunden, denn ich bin gerade ein wenig sauer und enttäuscht“, sagte Gabe ins Mikro.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Wir alle hier“, und er deutete auf die Crew, „hassen Mobbing. Ich kann damit umgehen. Ihr könnt mir Sachen an den Kopf werfen, ich stehe drüber. Sagt mir, ich sehe aus wie ein kleiner, behaarter Zwerg, oder daß ich mein Hemd nicht ordentlich zuknöpfen kann. Ihr habt Recht, aber es ist mir egal. Sagt mir, ich springe herum wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Ecstasy, oder mein Akzent ist manchmal schwer zu verstehen. Mein Gott, es gibt schlimmeres“, scherzte er.

Ich sah Gabriel an und grinste, aber dann verging mir das Grinsen wieder. Das Publikum lachte und applaudierte.

„Aber wenn es um mein Baby geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß“, sagte er ernst, „vor kurzem war ein Kommentar zu einem unser Videos und das war nicht nett. Es fiel das S*** - Wort und das kann und werde ich nicht akzeptieren … wir machen das hier für euch und es macht riesen Spaß, und wenn wir meine zukünftige Ehefrau auf die Bühne holen, dann weil wir das so wollen, und wenn euch das nicht gefällt …“, sagte er schulterzuckend, den Satz konnte sich jeder zu Ende dichten.

„Ich liebe diese Frau und sie ist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte … neben meinen Kindern, und weil sie mich glücklich macht, möchte ich euch alle daran teilhaben lassen“, fügte er hinzu und winkte in die Kamera, „wenn es ihr schlecht geht, geht es mir schlecht, und wenn sie lacht dann kann ich das auch, und keiner will einen traurigen Gabriel sehen, habe ich recht?“, grinste er und die Menge schrie ‚nein‘ und applaudierte.

„Das wollte ich loswerden, und ich möchte dass dieses Video um die ganze Welt geht, also teilt es, teilt es, teilt es.“

Er sprang von der Bühne und kam ganz nahe zur Kamera.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, sagte er und alle schrien und applaudierten, auch die Leute auf der Bühne warfen Kusshändchen und riefen: „Wir lieben dich Eva!“

Sie hatten das anscheinend gemacht, als ich auf dem Zimmer war.

 

Gabriel war der Mensch, der immer alles sagte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging und es war ihm egal, ob es ankam, oder nicht, und deshalb liebten ihn die Fans und auch ich. In meinen Augen war ein See, dessen Deiche jederzeit zu brechen drohten. Ich sah Gabriel an, umarmte ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

„Danke“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, flüsterte er, „und jeder soll das wissen.“

Auch die anderen lächelten mir zu, das war so schön und es rührte mich total.

Wie oft habe ich mir schon gedacht, irgendwann wird mein Herz zerspringen, von den ganzen Gefühlen, Eindrücken und Emotionen die ich durchmachte.

 

„Hunger“, jammerte Gabriel, als er abends zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ich könnte uns eine Obstsalat machen, das ist nicht nur Dekoration“, schmunzelte ich und deutete auf die Obstschüssel.

„Das ist doch kein Essen, ich habe Hunger, brauche Fleisch“, grinste er und biss mir leicht in den Hals.

„Hey Tiger“, lachte ich und legte ihm eine Packung in die Hand, „hier, Putenfleisch!“

„Ist roh …“, murmelte er.

„Wir haben eine Pfanne, wir haben eine Herdplatte, los geht's“, grinste ich und öffnete die Schränke.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte ich etwas gezaubert und eine Viertelstunde später saßen wir beim Essen.

 

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich habe eine gute Wahl getroffen“, murmelte er mit vollem Mund, „naja, ich habe eine Frau, die ist Köchin, das heißt, für mein leibliches Wohl ist gesorgt.“

„Ich fasse das jetzt als Kompliment auf“, grinste ich.

„Danke, ich bin so satt, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen“, sagte er und ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

„Und wer macht den Abwasch?“, lachte ich.

„Morgen“, grinste er und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Ich erledige das schnell“, erwiderte ich und wollte aufstehen.

„Du erledigst gar nichts, außer mich, komm her“, brummte er und hielt mich fest.

„Du bist doch schon erledigt“, grinste ich und legte mich neben ihn.

„So erledigt auch wieder nicht“, kicherte Gabe und küsste mich stürmisch.


	57. Chapter 57

„Ich muss dich festhalten, damit du nicht wieder abhaust“, grinste ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, ich verspreche es“, sagte er und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

„Was?“, stöhnte er, als er auf die Uhr schaute, „Honey, es ist noch früh.“

„Dann schlaf doch noch weiter, ich habe nichts dagegen.“

„Und du beobachtest mich die ganze Zeit?“, grinste er.

„Möglich?“, schmunzelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden einfach noch ein paar Stunden kuscheln“, lächelte er und drückte mich noch mehr.

„Mein Teddybär“, grinste ich und zeichnete Kreise mit meinen Finger auf seine Brust.

‚Hey Süße, eigentlich wollte ich mich noch persönlich bei dir verabschieden, aber mein Flug geht bald, ich muss jetzt los, wahrscheinlich schläfst du noch. Wir hören uns bald wieder. Rowena. Kiss.‘

„Rowena?“, sagte ich als ich ihre Nummer wählte, „bist du noch hier? Ich komme in zwei Minuten raus!“ In Windeseile sprang ich aus dem Bett auf und zog mich an.

 

„Ausziehen, aber zack zack“, sagte er und klatschte in seine Hände, als ich mich einige Minuten später wieder ins Bett legen wollte.

„Ich bin aber kalt“, grinste ich.

„Ich wärme dich wieder“, schmunzelte er und hob die Decke. Irgendwann schliefen wir wirklich wieder ein.

„Hey, jetzt haben wir aber wirklich genug geschlafen“, sagte ich und wollte mich aus dem Bett schleichen.

„Hiergeblieben“, sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Es ist Mittag, wollen wir den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben?“, grinste ich.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen“, lächelte er und streichelte mir über die Wange.

„Handy … Gabe Handy!“, keuchte ich als mein Handy läutete und er mich mit seinen Küssen gefangen hielt.

„Hey Crowley“, lächelte ich und schubste Gabe weg.

„Mahlzeit“, sagte er, „wir haben einen Tisch bestellt, könnt ihr in 15 Minuten fertig sein?“

„Das wird knapp“, rief Gabe ins Telefon.

„Passt, machen wir“, lachte ich und legte auf.

„Du Schlingel“, grinste ich und rollte mich auf ihn und er stöhnte leise in den Kuss, bevor ich ihn von mir schubste und duschen ging.

„Oh Mann“, erwiderte er frustriert und deutete auf seine Beule.

„Keine Sorge, die waschen wir weg“, lachte ich, worauf er mich in die Schulter biss.

 

Zu sechst machten wir uns wieder auf in unser, mittlerweile Stammlokal und bekamen auch wieder unseren Tisch, fern ab vom Geschehen.

„Wir haben leider keinen späteren Flug mehr bekommen, ich fliege mit Sam zu meiner Familie, wir kommen erst nächste Woche wieder“, sagte Dean, als wir wieder Richtung Wohnwägen einbogen. Mir rutschte das Herz ein Stück weit in die Hose, das kam etwas überraschend.

„Das heißt, wir sehen uns erst im April wieder …“, sagte ich traurig.

„Persönlich ja, aber sehen werden wir uns bestimmt schon vorher“, grinste Sam.

„Alles klar, nehmt einen schönen Gruß mit und danke für die schöne Zeit“, flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen und drückte beide fest an mich.

„Viel Spaß heute Abend“, sagte Dean und beide verließen uns.

 

„Da waren es nur noch vier“, flüsterte ich.

„Die vier Musketiere“, grinste Cas.

Natürlich verstand ich das, die nächsten drei Tage war Drehpause und dann kam das Wochenende, natürlich fuhren sie heim zu ihren Familien, aber trotzdem war ich ein bißchen traurig.

„Sehen wir uns einen Film an?“, fragte ich und die anderen nickten.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Hachiko‘?“, erwiderte Crowley.

„Ich heule bei diesem Film Rotz und Wasser“, antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Und ‚Frozen‘?“, sagte Cas.

„Ich liebe Val Ki …“, fing ich an und Gabe schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, „nein, tust du nicht.“

„Aber der Film ist gut“, erwiderte ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Wir gingen zu Cas in den Trailer und machten es uns gemütlich.

„Wir müssen uns schön langsam fertig machen“, sagte Gabe zu mir und sah auf die Uhr.

„Falls wir uns morgen nicht mehr sehen sollten …“, fing Cas an und Crowley stellte sich zu ihm.

 _‚Alle verlassen mich‘_ Aber es war ok, es waren zwei wunderschöne Wochen.

„Kommt her ihr zwei“, sagte ich, den Tränen nahe und verabschiedete mich liebevoll, „danke für alles, wir sehen uns bald wieder.“

 

„Wir sind ganz alleine“, murmelte ich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.

„Oh Honey“, sagte Gabriel und nahm mich in die Arme, „ein paar von uns siehst du gleich wieder.“

Oh ja, da war doch was. Also ich war schon aufgeregt, das konnte ich nicht bestreiten.

„Keine Karin da, keine Rowena da, ich bin zu blöd um mich zu schminken“, sagte ich frustriert.

„Du bist nicht zu blöd, du hast es nur nicht nötig, und das gefällt mir an dir“, sagte er, umarmte ich von hinten und schaute mich durch den Spiegel an, „du bist von Natur aus schön, nicht nur außen, sondern vor allen Dingen hier drinnen“, er deutete auf mein Herz, „und ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht hinter dem ganzen Kleister verstecken musst, wer will schon morgens neben einer fremden Frau aufwachen?“

„Das hast du sehr schön gesagt“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn.

„Und ich meine jedes Wort ernst Honey“, antwortete er und ich nickte.

„Gut, brauche ich noch eine Coaching? Was darf ich und was darf ich nicht?“, fragte ich.

„Sei nicht nervös, sei so wie du bist und bleib an meiner Seite, dann haben wir schon gewonnen“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

Es war mein erster öffentlicher Auftritt, die Conventions zählen nicht.

„Machst du mir bitte das Kleid jetzt zu?“, grinste ich.

„Ungern“, antwortete er und zog mir den Reißverschluss zu.   Dann zog mir die Schuhe an und drehte mich vor Gabriel.

„Du bist wunderschön“, sagte er mit strahlenden Augen, „welche Krawatte?“

„Welche Farbe hat mein Kleid?“, antwortete ich und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Eine Frau mit Geschmack“, grinste er und band sich eine dunkelblaue Krawatte um.

 _‚Ich hoffe, ich werde heute nicht frieren_ ‘, immerhin hatten wir Winter.

 

Cas und Crowley öffneten ebenfalls die Türe und winkten uns zu.

Gabriel hielt mir den Arm zum Geleit und ich fühlte mich wie ein Filmstar.

„Im Ernst?“, rief ich erstaunt, „wir fahren in einer Limousine?“

„Bitteschön“, sagte Gabe und hielt mir die Türe auf,

„Chuck kommt mit seiner Frau direkt dorthin und die anderen gabeln wir unterwegs auf.“

Aber wenn die Partner auch alle so nett waren, konnte nichts schiefgehen.

Nach einer halben Stunde leisteten uns John und seine Frau Gesellschaft. Noch eine weitere halbe Stunde und Jody und ihr Mann stießen dazu und es dauerte nicht lange, dann stiegen auch noch Henry und seine Frau ein.

„So, nun stoßen wir erst einmal an“, sagte Gabe und füllte unsere Gläser, „auf uns, und dass wir es soweit geschafft haben.“

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ich stand auf einem roten Teppich. Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen. Rundherum wurde geblitzt was das Zeug hielt und ich hielt mich fest an Gabriels Arm gekrallt, der mich schmunzelnd von der Seite anschaute. Mein Herz schlug ein paar Takte zu hoch und meine Hände schwitzten  trotz der eisigen Temperaturen.

Es war neu, es war aufregend, aber es war nicht unangenehm.

Wir gaben die Jacken an der Garderobe ab und ich atmete auf, da es angenehm warm war.

Dann mussten wir erst einmal alle und pärchenweise Aufstellung nehmen und wurden fotografiert.

 _‚Hoffentlich sehe ich nicht allzu schrecklich aus_ , eigentlich mag ich mich auf Fotos gar nicht.

Ja, und dann ging das interviewen los.

 

Gabe redete und ich stand daneben und bemühte mich gut auszusehen. Er hatte Gott sei Dank die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um meine Taille, ansonsten wäre ich vielleicht eventuell einmal umgekippt.

„Stellst du uns deine Freundin vor?“, fragte die Reporterin Gabe.

„Das kann sie selber“, sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Wie heißt du? Und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“, fragte sie mich.

Sie war sehr sympatisch, drum verlor ich auch sofort jegliche Scheu.

„Ich bin Eva und wir sind seit zwei Jahren zusammen.“

„Warum hat man euch noch nie zusammen gesehen?“, wollte sie wissen und hielt mir das Mikro unter die Nase.

„Meist verstecke ich mich 10000 km vor ihm“, lachte ich und Gabe lachte mit.

„Wieso? Woher kommst du?“ fragte sie weiter.

„Aus Österreich“, sagte ich und der Reporterin blieb erstaunt der Mund offen stehen.

„Wie …“, wollte sie noch wissen, aber Gabriel blockte freundlich ab und sagte, wir müssen in den Saal, denn es würde jeden Moment losgehen.

„Interessant bleiben, heißt die Devise“, flüsterte er und wir gingen Hand in Hand zu unserem Tisch. Chuck begrüßte mich freudestrahlend, genauso wie seine Frau.

„Hast du es durch die Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft?“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

Der Abend verlief nett, Chuck und Gabe mussten dann zwischendurch auf die Bühne und ein paar Fragen beantworten, und den Preis entgegennehmen, das Essen war ausgezeichnet.

 

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich fehl am Platz. Sie hatten eben alle andere Gesprächsthemen, sei es die Arbeit, modeln, schauspielern, Stiftungen, Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, …

Ich lächelte still und nickte, aber mitreden konnte ich weiß Gott nicht. Und ich wollte es auch nicht zeigen, dass ich mich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Es war Gabriels Abend, und das wollte ich ihm auf keinen Fall vermasseln.

_‚Hoffentlich fragt mich keiner nach meiner Arbeit, denn alle sind berühmt, sind etwas Besseres, und ich bin nur ein einfaches Mädchen‘_

Alle waren wunderschön und ich fühlte mich plötzlich etwas klein daneben.

Es war nicht so, dass ich mich ausgeschlossen fühlte, gar nicht, sie waren alle unglaublich nett und freundlich, aber ich hatte nur zu dem Ganzen keinen Bezug, es war eine andere Welt.

 _‚Eva, reiße dich bloß zusammen_ ‘, mahnte ich mich innerlich.

Aber ich hatte einen Mann, der mich liebte, so wie ich war und darüber war ich unendlich dankbar dafür.

Und einmal ehrlich … Wie vielen Leuten war so eine Chance, wie ich sie bekommen habe, vergönnt.

Und es gab da auch noch John, Jody, Henry, Chuck und Gabe, die den Abend auflockerten und alle zum Lachen brachten, auch mich und mir ging es von Minute zu Minute wieder besser.

Gabriel legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und sah mich an. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er und ich lächelte ihn nickend an.

Doch, es war alles in allem ein schöner Abend, und ich war froh, dass ich mitgekommen war. Es waren so viele neue Eindrücke, es gab so viel zu bestaunen, es war alles so aufregend.

„Ok Leute, das war es, verschwinden wir“, sagte Gabe und wir gingen geschlossen hinaus.

Dann musste ich mich von Chuck verabschieden.

„Wir sehen uns Anfang April, ich wünsche dir alles Gute“, sagte er und küsste mich auf die Wange und umarmte mich fest.

Ich blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg und lächelte ihn an.

„Stört es jemanden, wenn ich die Schuhe ausziehe?“, stöhnte Jody und grinste, „die verdammten Dinger bringen mich noch um.“

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, sagte ich und alle lachten.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde und drei herzzerreißenden Abschieden später waren Gabe und ich alleine in der großen Limousine.

 

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, auch wenn du nicht so viel Spaß hattest“, sagte er leise und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht“, erwiderte ich und nahm seine Hände in meine. „Es war ein schöner Abend, und ich bin gerne mitgekommen, es ist nur alles noch so neu für mich. Es ist eine ganz andere Welt und ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, du musst mir die Zeit lassen, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen, das wird schon werden.“

„Ich geb dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst“, antwortete er und nickte.

„Das weiß ich, darum liebe ich dich, Gabriel“, flüsterte ich, legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Und ich liebe dich Babe."

Er schob seine Hand unter mein Kleid und streichelte hinauf bis zu meinem Hintern.

„Gabe, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, vernasche ich dich hier in der Limousine“, stöhnte ich in den Kuss.

„Das wäre mal etwas neues“, grinste er versaut.

„Und der Fahrer dreht dann noch eine Extrarunde“, lachte ich.

„Du bist so sexy“, raunte er.

„Im Ernst Gabe“, grinste ich und hielt ihn auf Abstand, „wir sind in zehn Minuten daheim.“

„Weißt du was?“, sagte er und griff in den kleinen Kühlschrank, „wir stoßen an, auf uns und auf unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.“

„Das ist immer ein guter Grund“, lächelte ich und stieß mit meinem Glas an seines.

Der Fahrer öffnete meine Tür und Gabriel streckte mir seine Hand entgegen: „My Lady …“ Ich musste schmunzeln, denn so etwas kannte ich sonst nur aus dem Film.

„Stell dich zur Limousine, bevor er wegfährt, ich brauche ein Foto für daheim“, sagte ich.

 

‚Bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder in meine Turnschuhe kann‘ 

„Oh ja“, stöhnte ich und zog mir die Schuhe aus, „machst du mir bitte den Reißverschluss auf.“

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen“, lächelte er.

Wir zogen uns aus und ließen uns in die Matratze fallen.

„Machen wir jetzt da weiter, wo wir vorher aufgehört haben?“, fragte er und drückte mich an sich.

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen“, murmelte ich als er mich küsste.


	58. Chapter 58

„Hey Schlafmütze“, grinste er als ich meine Augen aufschlug.

„Was machst du dort?“ Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah zur Couch.

„Honey, pack die wichtigsten Sachen, und damit meine ich ‚wir-bleiben-den-ganzen-Tag-auf-dem-Zimmer-wichtig‘“, erwiderte er, „das heißt, Kleidung brauchst du keine.“

„Huh?“, antwortete ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich habe ein Hotelzimmer gebucht, mit Wasseranschluss“, grinste er, „ich muss jetzt 2 ½ Monate ohne dich dahinvegetieren, und ich schwöre dir, die nächsten Stunden wird vorgearbeitet.“

„Du Ferkel“, lachte ich und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Aber erst müssen wir was Essen, ich habe wahnsinnigen Hunger“, stöhnte ich.

„Machen wir unterwegs“, grinste er.

„Hopp hopp, es ist schon fast Mittag!“

„Sklaventreiber“, murmelte ich, rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und quälte mich aus dem Bett.

„Wie war das?“, lachte er, schnappte mich und warf sich mit mir wieder auf das Bett.

„Bekomme ich wenigstens einen guten-Morgen-Kuss?“, grinste ich.

„Ja“, sagte er und küsste mich kurz, „und jetzt komm endlich.“

 

Gut gestärkt betraten wir eine Stunde später unser Hotelzimmer und es war wieder, wow.

„Es gibt hier auch einen Wellnessbereich, sollen wir runter gehen?“, fragte er und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Oh … jetzt muss ich nackt gehen, du hast gesagt, ich soll keine Kleidung mitnehmen“, murmelte ich.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht“, schmunzelte er, „aber du kannst gerne danach im Zimmer nackt baden.“

„Sehr schön hier“, sagte ich im Badebereich und ließ meinen Blick wandern, nahm ihn an der Hand und wir gingen die Stufen in das warme Wasser hinunter.

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“, antwortete ich.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, ich trage es schon viel zu lange mit mir herum“, sagte er ernst.

„Und was?“, erwiderte ich und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Es war offensichtlich, daß er etwas zurückhielt, sah mir nicht in die Augen.

_‚Ist das jetzt gespielt oder nicht?‘_

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und hob sein Kinn mit meinem Daumen, damit er mich ansehen musste.

„Gabe? Du platzt gleich, spuck es aus!"

Dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass es nichts Schlimmes war.

„Unser Produzent hat mich letzte Woche angerufen und mir ein vorzeitiges Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht, also eigentlich ist es für uns beide, er dachte sich du freust dich vielleicht auch darüber, er übernimmt ab 20.März für 6 Wochen meine Arbeit, ich habe Urlaub, mit dir, ich schätze wir müssen noch drei Mal für KingsofCon drehen, aber das machen wir gleich in nächster Zeit… “, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er holte tief Luft.

„Das ist großartig“, grinste ich und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Das werden die schönsten 6 Wochen in unserem Leben, das verspreche ich dir“, sagte er und küsste mich sanft.

 

Angefangen hat es mit 4 Tagen und bei jedem Wiedersehen hat sich unser Zusammensein um ein paar Tage gesteigert, und irgendwann wird es hoffentlich für immer sein.

Auf der Unterwasser Massagebank kniete ich mich über ihn und setzte mich in seinen Schoss.

„Hey.“

„Hey“, antwortete er.

„Ich muss wieder einmal mein Revier markieren“, grinste ich und deutete auf seinen Nacken.

Er verschränkte unsere Hände miteinander und legte sie um meine Taille.

„Ich werde gerne von dir gezeichnet, aber das brauchst du nicht.“

„Doch, bis zur Hochzeit bist du Freiwild“, kicherte ich.

„Honey“, sagte er ruhig und sah mir tief in die Augen, „ich bin und ich werde dir immer treu sein, das verspreche ich dir, du kannst mir vertrauen, außerdem gibt es niemanden auf der Welt, den ich nur ansehen muss und mein Herz macht einen Salto. In dessen Augen ich mich verliere kann, dessen Küsse mich um den Verstand bringen und verdammt Babe, du schmeckst so gut … du bist wunderschön, und nicht nur äußerlich. Und ich könnte es auch nicht, denn ich habe immer nur dein Gesicht vor Augen, und der Gedanke daran dich zu verlieren, ich habe das schon einmal erlebt, und will das niemals wieder erleben, denn das hätte mich fast umgebracht.“

 

Toll, nun hatte ich auch noch feuchte Augen.

„Kannst du bitte aufhören, sonst weine ich gleich“, murmelte ich und blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe, und wenn du willst sage ich es den ganzen Tag“, grinste er.

„Nein, denn dann verliert es irgendwann an Bedeutung“, antwortete ich.

„Babe, ich möchte dir noch so viel mehr sagen, aber mir fehlen die Worte“, erwiderte er und streichelte über meine Wange.

„Brauchst du nicht, denn ich sehe es in deinen Augen“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn zärtlich, „jeder Blick von dir, jede Geste, jedes Lächeln geben mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein, ich liebe dich und mich hat noch nichts in meinem Leben so glücklich gemacht, wie du, danke.“

 

Nach einer Weile ließ ich mich auf eine der Massagebänke nieder, legte meinen  Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und Gabriel setzte sich neben mich.

„Kannst du bitte aufhören, mich so anzustarren?“, grinste ich.

„Tue ich doch gar nicht.“

„Doch, ich spüre das“, antwortete ich und öffnete ein Auge.

 

„Ok, ich lass dich kurz alleine und … schwimme ein paar Meter“, schmunzelte er.

„Tu das, und überanstreng dich nicht!“, grinste ich.

Ich hatte so viele Ideen für die Hochzeit, die ganzen Kuchen, die gebacken werden mussten …

_‚Ich komme ja erst ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit nach Amerika._ _Hoffentlich wird das nicht allzu sehr Stress, dann haben wir auch noch den Polterabend._

_Da müssten wir auch noch einmal einladen … irgendwann dann ein Brunch, wann macht man den,_ _vor der Hochzeit? Nach der Hochzeit? Wie lange wird meine Familie bleiben, wir können nicht gleich in die Flitterwochen fahren …‘_

Ich war ganz in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Gabriel wieder neben mir Platz genommen hatte.

Erst als ich seinen warmen Atem im meinem Gesicht spürte, erwachte ich aus meinem Halbschlaf.

Er grinste mich mit roten Wangen an und küsste mich kurz.

„Du hast eine gute Farbe im Gesicht, was hast du gemacht?“, fragte ich und sah ihn an.

„Gesprudelt“, grinste er versaut.

„Gesprudelt?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich …“, fing er an und schluckte, „ wir können doch über alles reden, hast du zu mir gesagt.“

„Ja?“, antwortete ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

Seine Augen wanderten umher und er druckste herum.

„Gabriel, hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?“, fragte ich und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Ich … sag es dir auf dem Zimmer“, stammelte er.

„Was ist los?“, grinste ich und fuhr mit meinen Händen über seine Rücken. Dass ihm etwas unangenehm war, merkte ich, aber ich wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ich … will etwas ausprobieren“, sagte er und räusperte sich.

„Klar, was ist es?“, fragte ich, schob meine Hände hinten in seine Badehose, streichelte über seinen nackten Hintern und er wurde etwas rot.

„Du … bist auf dem richtigen Weg“, murmelte er und wurde noch eine Spur roter.

_‚Meint er? Wow … ähm … gut, dass ich so viele Gay-Pornos gesehen habe‘_

„Dieser Weg?“, grinste ich, ließ meine Finger wandern und er nickte.

„Seit dem Tag an dem ich krank war, stelle ich mir das vor“, sagte er, sah mir in die Augen und mich durchzuckte ein Blitz quer durch meinen Körper.

„Du hast dir lange Zeit gelassen, heute ist unser letzter Abend“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich bin ein Spätzünder, das weißt du ja“, murmelte er und sah mich fragend an.

„Manchmal“, lachte ich und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber … nur wenn du es auch willst“, flüsterte er und ich küsste seinen Hals.

Ich hätte lügen müssen wenn ich behauptet hätte, daß das nicht schon durch meinen Kopf gegangen wäre.

„Wir sollten auf unser Zimmer gehen und es herausfinden“, erwiderte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Vielleicht sollten wir vorher etwas essen gehen“, antwortete er, „mein Magen knurrt.“

„Dann sollten wir etwas dagegen machen“, lächelte ich und wir schwammen zu den Stufen.

Wir gingen schnell auf unser Zimmer und zogen uns um, um gleich im Anschluss ein köstliches Abendessen zu genießen.

 

„Gott, war das gut“, grinste er und leckte sich über die Lippen, „gehen wir nun zum Abendprogramm über.“

„Ach ja? Und das wäre?“, lachte ich.

„Oh, mir fällt da allerhand ein, aber erst einmal hole ich noch eine Flasche Sekt“, sagte er und ging an die Bar.

Mit einem Kübel voll Eis, zwei Gläsern und einer guten Flasche Sprudelwein gingen wir Hand in Hand in unser Zimmer.

Gabe ließ den Korken knallen, füllte beide Gläser und reichte mir eines.

„Auf uns und einen perfekten Abschluss“, sagte ich und wir stießen an.

„Auf uns und dass die nächsten 10 Wochen wie im Flug vergehen mögen“, ergänzte er und ich nickte.

 

„Da wird etwas gefeiert“, sagte ich und deutete auf das Feuerwerk, das man von unserem Fenster aus sah. Gabe umarmte mich von hinten und hauchte mir einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Ahh … Ganzkörpergänsehaut!“, rief ich.

Ich stellte beide Gläser auf den Tisch und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf.

„Ich mag es, wenn du Hemden anhast“, grinste ich und bedeckte die freigelegten Stellen mit zarten Küssen.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Woher? Ich hab dir das nie gesagt.“

„Aber ich merke es“, lächelte er und ich nickte.

„Das heißt, ich bin ein offenes Buch für dich?“, antwortete ich.

„Nein, ich habe erst das erste Kapitel durch“, lachte er.

„Dann hast du ja noch viel vor dir.“

„Ich lese gerne“, grinste er und streichelte mir durch die Haare.

„Jetzt habe ich eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut.“

„Dann sollten wir wohin gehen, wo es warm ist“, flüsterte ich und küsste mich seinen Hals entlang.

„Bett oder Whirlpool?“, stöhnte er leise.

„Ich bin für den Whirlpool“, raunte ich und öffnete seinen Gürtel.

„Gut, dann lasse ich das Wasser ein“, erwiderte er und begann mich auszuziehen. „Aber erst das Wichtigste …“

 

Gabe lehnte sich an meine Brust und ich ließ meine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten.

„Gabriel?“, fragte ich.

„Hm?, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wir brauchen noch Eheringe.“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, schmunzelte er.

„Ich meine damit, das können wir nicht einen Tag vorher erledigen“, sagte ich und rollte mit den Augen.

„Na dann werden wir morgen noch zum Juwelier gehen“, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

_‚Gold oder Silber? links oder rechts? Es ist so viel zu organisieren …‘_

„Honey?“, sagte er entspannt.

„Ja?“, antwortete ich.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es wird wundervoll werden, alle wollen mithelfen“, murmelte er und verschränkte seine Hände mit meinen.

„Ich weiß, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir das nicht alles über den Computer machen müssten.“

Ich seufzte leise und er drehte sich zu mir um: „Wir haben doch schon alles, es muss nur noch in die Tat umgesetzt werden.“

Ich hätte lügen müssen, wenn ich behauptet hätte, daß ich nicht verdammt nervös war.

„Magst du mir die Haare waschen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen?“ Er nahm das Shampoo und stöhnte einige Augenblicke später, als ich ihm eine zärtliche Kopfmassage gab. „Oh Babe, lass mir deine zärtlichen Hände da.“

„Wie soll ich denn ohne arbeiten, sie sind mein Kapital“, schmunzelte ich.

„Mir egal, ich sorge für dich“, murmelte er und ich wusste dass er grinste.

„Das könnte ich nicht“, ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, und das solltest du lernen“, schmunzelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was? Mich von dir aushalten lassen?“, lachte ich.

„Nein, so meine ich das gar nicht, aber Dinge annehmen“, sagte er ernst und sah mich an, „wenn ich dir etwas schenke, dann weil ich das will und nicht weil ich etwas dafür haben möchte, ohne Wenn und Aber, verstehst du was ich meine?“

Natürlich verstand ich, was er mir sagen wollte, aber ich war das eben nicht gewohnt, ich war seit meinem 17. Lebensjahr von niemandem abhängig, hatte mir alles selber erarbeitet und es fiel mir schwer, etwas anzunehmen, weil ich immer der Meinung war, ich müsste etwas dafür tun, oder ich stünde in dessen Schuld, das war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

„Honey?“, sagte Gabe und schaute mich fragend an.

„Ja Gabe, ich weiß das, und ich werde an mir arbeiten, versprochen“, schmunzelte ich.

„Braves Mädchen, weitermachen“, grinste er und drehte sich wieder um.

_‚Womit habe ich einen so tollen Mann verdient? Er sieht gut aus, er ist unglaublich humorvoll, er weiß was er will und trägt sein Herz auf der Zunge. Er ist wahnsinnig zärtlich, liebevoll, einfühlsam, romantisch und trägt mich auf Händen‘_

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und er rieb seine Wange an meiner, „fertig, auswaschen.“

 

Und da war er wieder, mein Spaßvogel, der seine nassen Haare schüttelte, wie ein Hund.

„Hey!“, schrie ich und rieb mir die Augen.

„Oh tut mir leid Baby“, lachte er und küsste meine geschlossenen Augen.

Ich nahm eine Handvoll Eiswürfel und warf sie ihm an die Brust.

„Ahh …“, stöhnte er laut und riss die Augen auf, „du Biest.“

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Komm her“, sagte ich und klopfte auf meine Brust, „gleich wird es wieder warm.“

Ich streichelte über seinen Oberkörper und er schloss wieder genießerisch seine Augen. Er ließ seine Hände über meine Beine wandern und schmiegte sich ganz nahe an mich, was sofort wieder Blitze durch meine Körper zucken ließ.

„Ich fühle mich so wohl bei dir“, seufzte er leise.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Es war eine neue Erfahrung für uns beide. Ich ließ es ihn genießen, und ich genoss es im Mindesten genauso. Ich zog meinen noch zitternden Engel in meine Arme, hielt ihn fest und gab ihm Zeit, sich zu erholen. Er kuschelte sich näher an meine Brust, summte tief und schnurrte beinahe wie eine Katze.

Gabriels Augen waren geschlossen, er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Ich strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und küsste seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete er, „danke, das war das beste ‚erste Mal‘ … das war ‚Supernatural‘ … und du wusstest das, oder?“, fügte er hinzu und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

„Weiß nicht was du meinst“, fragte ich unschuldig.

„Du wusstest, dass mir das gefällt, heilige Scheiße, warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“ Er sah mich an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich weil wir dafür einen schalldichten Raum brauchen “, kicherte ich.

„Wir müssen an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten“, murmelte er und ich lachte.

 

„Wir sollten uns schön langsam auf den Weg machen“, sagt er am nächsten Morgen, „wir haben noch eine wichtigen Termin … nach dem Frühstück, ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

„Wir müssen vorher noch etwas klären“, antwortete ich und er sah mich fragend an, „ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass man bei uns in Österreich den Ehering rechts trägt,

Gabriel nickte und ich fuhr fort, „ich möchte gerne, dass wir bis zur Hochzeit in Amerika den Ehering rechts anstecken.“

„Ich habe kein Problem damit“, schmunzelte er und nahm mich in die Arme.

Eine Stunde später standen wir in dem Juwelierladen vor ca. zehn verschiedenen Schachteln mit Ringen.

„Die Auswahl ist zu groß“, seufzte ich.

„Dann grenzen wir sie ein“, lächelte die freundliche Verkäuferin, „Gold oder Silber, Weißgold, Edelstahl, Titan …?“

 

Für mich war ein Ehering immer aus Gold, ich kannte es fast nicht anders, da ich aber eigentlich nur Silberschmuck, oder Modeschmuck in Silber besaß, konnte ich mich mit Gold nicht anfreunden.

Auf der anderen Seite, ein Ehering ist etwas Besonderes.

„Der neueste Trend liegt bei Weißgold, ein Material, das ist robuster als Silber und rostet so gut wie nie“, erklärte uns die Verkäuferin.

„Was hältst du von diesem hier?“, fragte ich und deutete auf ein Paar in Weißgold mit dezentem Gelbgold als Umrandung.

„Wunderschön“, schmunzelte er. Nachdem wir die Einzelheiten geklärt hatten, bezüglich Gravur und so, verließen wir das Geschäft.

„Nichts wie ab nach Hause!“, sagte ich und schaute auf meine Uhr. In zwei Stunden musste ich am Flughafen sein.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, von mir weg zu kommen“, murmelte er traurig und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Oh komm her, mein Teddybär“, seufzte ich und nahm ihn in die Arme, „glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber als bei dir zu bleiben, aber das geht nicht.“

„Ich weiß Honey:" Er drückte mich ganz fest und ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen.

„Aber dieses Mal fliege ich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge“, erwiderte ich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich werde die Wochen, Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden zählen, bis ich dich wieder habe“, seufzte er.

„Hey“, sagte er, als er aus dem Bad kam, „hast du alles?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte ich und deutete auf die Tasche, „kannst du dich so klein machen, dann nehme ich dich mit.“

 

„Oh Honey“, murmelte er und umarmte mich von hinten.

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Arme und rieb meine Wange an seiner, spürte seinen kratzigen Bart an meiner Haut, der mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Und Gitarre üben nicht vergessen“, grinste er.

Dann drehte ich mich um und legte ihm meine Hände in den Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich an seinen Lippen und wir versanken in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Und ich liebe dich noch mehr“, erwiderte er und ich schmunzelte.

„Wir müssen los“, sagte ich und er nahm mein Gepäck.

Ein letztes Mal ließ ich meinen Blick noch einmal durch mein zweites Zuhause schweifen, und schloss die Tür. Es störte mich nicht, dass er in einem Trailer lebte, es war ein gemütliches Heim.

 

Irgendwann würden wir etwas Eigenes haben, das stand fest, falls ich mich dazu entschließen sollte, nach Amerika zu ziehen.

„Nimm bitte liebe Grüße mit, ich freue mich, wenn ich deine Familie wieder sehe.“

„Sie wird auch bald deine Familie sein“, antwortete ich und er nickte.

Viel zu schnell wurde mein Flug aufgerufen und ich versuchte zu lächeln. Aber der Schmerz war zu groß.

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well'_

Ich wollte, doch ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich liebe dich Babe, schreib mir wenn du gelandet bist“, sagte er und wischte die die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht.

„Es ist dann 2 Uhr morgens bei dir“, lachte ich.

„Mir egal.“

„Bis bald, ich liebe dich Gabriel“, sagte ich und ging Richtung Flugzeug.

‚Maximal 10 Wochen, 70 Tage, 1680 Stunden, 100800 Minuten, 6048000 Sekunden‘, schrieb ich ihm, als ich auf meinem Platz saß.


	59. Chapter 59

Gott sei Dank konnte ich im Flugzeug ein wenig schlafen.

‚Ich bin gut gelandet. Ich vermisse dich. Kiss‘

In meiner Wohnung setzte ich mich auf die Couch und klappte meinen Laptop auf, lud die gesamten Videos und Fotos hinauf und schmunzelte.

_‚Wenn mein Handy plötzlich den Geist aufgibt, alles weg, nicht auszudenken‘_

Irgendwie hatte mich die Zeitumstellung die Aufregung der letzten Tage doch mitgenommen und ich legte mich ins Bett und ließ die Erinnerungen noch einmal Revue passieren.

Natürlich freute ich mich auch auf die Arbeit, aber wirklich aufraffen konnte ich mich nicht, aber was sein musste, musste sein.

 

Der nächste große Schritt war das Brautkleid. Das hieß... Ich benötigte zwei. Das Brautkleid und irgendetwas Weißes für die standesamtliche Trauung.

Es war schwieriger als gedacht, alle zur selben Zeit auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen.

Ich hatte keine Vorstellung, wie mein Brautkleid aussehen sollte, na ja ich wusste zumindest was ich nicht wollte. Mir graute es, wenn ich daran dachte wie viele Brautkleider ich anprobieren musste.

Meine Mutter, sowie meine Schwägerin setzten sich auf eine bequeme Couch und ich schaltete den Laptop an, aus dem mir meine drei Brautjungfern entgegengrinsten.

Ich stellte alle einander vor und meine Schwägerin bekam den Laptop in die Hand gedrückt, denn ich musste mich ja umziehen gehen.

Im Fernsehen hatte ich öfter die Sendung ‚Mein perfektes Brautkleid‘ gesehen.

_‚Na hoffentlich habe ich nicht solche Zicken dabei, sonst gehe ich nackt auf die Hochzeit‘_

Ich hatte meinen Favoriten schnell gefunden, aber ich probierte mehrere an, da ich wusste, dass die anderen etwas sehen wollten.

Glücklich lächelte ich, da es mein Favorit schlussendlich geschafft hatte und ich wurde noch aufgemotzt. Ich hatte ein Brautkleid, die fünf waren begeistert und alle sagten mir, dass ich wunderschön aussah.

Als ich mich im Spiegel sah wäre ich beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Dass diese Hochzeit die reine Gefühlsachterbahn würde, und ich jede Menge Taschentücher einstecken musste, wusste ich bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Ich brauchte noch ein Kleid, aber das richtige war nicht dabei. Aber ich wusste, dass ich das irgendwo anders finden würde.

Dass ich mir ein zweites Paar bequeme Schuhe besorgen musste, stand ebenfalls sofort fest. Außerdem war mein Brautkleid so lang, da würde es sowieso keiner sehen. Und womöglich würde ich ansonsten am darauffolgenden Tag nicht mehr gehen können. Außerdem wollte ich nicht um so viel größer sein als Gabriel.

 

In der Arbeit war Gott sei Dank auch nicht so viel los, und ich konnte mich in Ruhe auf meine Vorbereitungen konzentrieren.

Meine Mädels und ich standen mindestens zweimal in der Woche in Kontakt und auch mit meiner Schwägerin hatte ich schon gewisse Sachen abgesprochen.

„Hey mein Liebling“, schmunzelte ich als mir Gabe aus meinem Laptop entgegengrinste.

„Hey Honey, wie geht es dir? Ich liebe dich.“

„Danke, soweit alles ok, außer, dass ich dich schrecklich vermisse."

„Ich habe die Ringe geholt, sie sind fantastisch“, sagte er und ich warf ihm einen Kuss zu.

„Und ich habe ein Kleid gefunden damit ich nicht nackt auf unsere Hochzeit muss“, schmunzelte ich.

„Also mich würde es nicht stören."

„Ja, aber unsere Gäste“, lachte ich.

„Noch 42 Tage“, sagte er und hielt den Kalender in die Kamera.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, eine Liste zusammenzustellen, damit ich euch alle einteilen kann.“

„Wir warten schon darauf“, schmunzelte er und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Honey, ich muss in die Arbeit, und du solltest schlafen“, er seufzte.

„Bis bald, ich liebe dich“, antwortete ich und schloss den Bildschirm.

 

Als ich am nächsten Tag in der Arbeit stand und nichts zu tun hatte, klingelte mein Handy.

Es war eine ziemlich lange Nummer, ich dachte vielleicht ist es einer meiner Leute, von denen ich die Nummer nicht hatte, also hob ich ab.

Eine Frauenstimme, die ziemlich schnell redete war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören und ich brauchte erst einmal eine halbe Minute, um einzuordnen, um was es ging. Sie war von einem Radiosender, keine Ahnung, den Namen hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, sowie sie ihn genannt hatte. Sie hatte von Gabes und meiner ungewöhnlichen Beziehung erfahren, und wollte ein Interview mit mir machen.

_‚Ähm …‘_

Ich sagte ihr kurz, dass ich in der Arbeit sei, dass ich mit Gabe darüber sprechen müsste und sie solle mir doch einfach eine Mail zukommen lassen, womit sie sich auch einverstanden erklärte.

 _‚Großer Gott‘,_ dachte ich als ich aufgelegt hatte und mein Herz raste, _‚ich habe ja sonst_ _zurzeit keine anderen Sorgen!‘_

„Eva!“, rief Markus und winkte mir zu, „bekomm ich den Salat zu meinem Essen heute noch?“

Dass ich mich nicht mehr wirklich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnte, war klar.

Ich schrieb Gabe eine kurze Nachricht, dass ich mich so bald wie möglich heute noch mit ihm unterhalten müsse und verbrachte die restliche Zeit bis zum Feierabend mehr oder weniger in meinen Gedanken.

 

„Honey, was ist los?“, fragte mich Gabe, als er mir drei Stunden später aus dem Bildschirm entgegenwinkte.

Ich erzählte ihm kurz was vorgefallen war und ich sah auch Chuck im Hintergrund.

Gabe hatte inzwischen ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Also erstens, beruhige dich und rede nicht so schnell, bei uns ist es halb acht Uhr morgens, wir sind noch müde“, lachte Chuck.

„Was hast du ihr erzählt?“, fragte Gabe und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Dass ich in der Arbeit bin, und keine Zeit für ein Kaffeekränzchen habe“, entgegnete ich schnippisch.

_‚Hör mit dem Grinsen auf, du Blödmann‘_

„Was soll ich denn sagen … was darf ich nicht sagen … sage ich zuviel, wird uns vielleicht ein Strick draus gedreht … sage ich zu wenig, wird ich als doofe Kuh abgestempelt, und woher zum Geier haben die meine Nummer?“, laberte ich hektisch.

„Honey, atmen“, lächelte Gabriel.

„Hey, ich habe noch nie ein Interview gegeben, das erfährt die ganze Welt, ich … ich brauche doch erst einmal Coaching“, sagte ich schon ein wenig verzweifelt.

 

„Schick mir die Daten zu, ich werde das klären“, sagte Gabe, „wenn die ein Interview wollen, sollen sie eines bekommen, aber wir werden das zusammen machen, also falls die Tante wieder anruft, hebst du einfach nicht mehr ab.

„Und wenn du noch ein Coaching benötigst, wir sind alle da“, lächelte Chuck und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken Baby, und jetzt lassen wir dich schlafen, es ist bei dir mitten in der Nacht. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht“, sagte er und warf mir einen Kuss zu.

„Halt die Ohren steif!“, rief Chuck und winkte mir noch einmal zum Abschied.

„Hab euch lieb, bis bald“, grinste ich und schloss den Bildschirm.

_‚Eine Zigarette wäre jetzt gut‘_

Ich stellte meine Wohnung auf den Kopf, aber natürlich fand ich nichts, und zu meinem Auto zu gehen, dazu fehlte mir der Elan, also ging ich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.

 

Die nächsten Tage war ich damit beschäftigt, mir die Rezepte und die anderen Dinge zusammenzusuchen.

Robert und Gabe hatten mit dem Hauscatering gesprochen, ob sie das übernehmen könnten und diese sagten sofort zu. Ich hatte diese Leute ein wenig kennenglernt und der Chef war ein netter Kerl.

„Die Chefin gibt die Anweisungen und wir machen das Beste daraus“, meinte er.

Ich hatte natürlich vor, mitzuhelfen wo ich konnte, denn ich hatte ein österreichisches Buffet geplant, und von so etwas hatten die Amis ja keine Ahnung.

Als ich die Zutaten alle zusammengeschrieben hatte, schickte ich Gabriel die Liste.

 

*Ding … Ding*

„Honey, da müssen wir mit LKWs ausrücken“, lachte er und hielt mir die Liste vor meine Nase.

„Schaut einfach durch, was ihr besorgen könnt, aber ich denke einige Sachen werdet ihr bei euch drüben gar nicht bekommen … dann müssen wir uns dann noch zusammenreden, ach Gott. Am Besten ihr geht mit eurem Handy durch und fotografiert, ein paar Sachen könnte ich auch besorgen, aber das mit den Lebensmitteln am Flughafen ist wieder so eine Sache ...“, stöhnte ich.

„Mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken, dann improvisieren wir eben. Amerika ... Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Das wird schon alles klappen“, grinste er.

_‚Das wird schon alles klappen, das muss alles klappen!‘_

„Noch 16 Tage, bist du schon nervös?“, strahlte Gabriel und griff nach dem Kalender.

 

„Ob ich nervös bin?!“, fragte ich, „das ist eindeutig der falsche Ausdruck.“

„Oh Babe …“, lachte er, „das wird so unglaublich toll.“

_‚Männer. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich hier für einen Stress habe!‘_

Aber Gabriel holte mich wieder etwas herunter und redete beruhigend auf mich ein.

„Sag mal, kommt Chuck eigentlich gleich mit dir mit, oder kommt er nach? Und wann kommst du überhaupt?“, fragte ich.

„Überraschung“, sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Gabriel, meine Nerven sind schon gespannt, übertreib es nicht“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich komme am 25. und Chuck kommt am 29. nach, und wir fliegen alle am 3. gemeinsam wieder zurück“, sagte er ruhig und ich nickte.

_‚Ok, das mit den Verwandten können wir in den Flitterwochen erledigen, schließlich geht das_ _mit den Fotos ohnehin nicht so schnell. Ich habe ab dem 24. Urlaub, das passt auch, Chuck müsste dann auf meiner Couch schlafen, dann fahren wir am 1. zu mir nach Hause …‘_

„Hat der März 30 oder 31 Tage?“, fragte ich zwischendurch.

„31“, antwortete Gabriel. 

_‚Ok, dann muss ich mir noch ein Bespassungsprogramm überlegen für die zwei Tage.‘_

„Babe!“, rief Gabriel und winkte mit der Hand vor dem Bildschirm.

„Entschuldige“, entgegnete ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett und machst dir heute keinen Kopf mehr um all das, in Ordnung?“, sagte er ernst und ich nickte.

 

Den Kopf auszuschalten fiel mir nicht wirklich leicht und ich stand erneut auf um mir etwas zu notieren.

Meine Nerven lagen ziemlich blank und den nächsten freien Tag, beschloss ich schwimmen zu gehen, denn das Wasser hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich … wenn Gabe nicht dabei war.

Am Nachmittag hatte ich die Liste vor mir auf meinem Computer und ging alles durch und nebenbei schaute ich die neuesten Mitschnitte der Convention auf YouTube an.

_‚Wir sehen uns bald wieder‘_

Sehnsuchtsvoll seufzend wendete ich meinen Blick wieder vom Fernseher ab und vertiefte mich wieder in die Arbeit.

„Einen ganz lieben Gruß schicken wir an unsere Freundin in Österreich“, sagte Chuck auf einmal ins Mikro und ich sah wieder zum Fernseher.

_‚Das ist aber lieb‘_

Ich schmunzelte, als ich sah, dass alle auf der Bühne standen und in die Kamera winkten.

 

„Honey, ich liebe dich, neue Lage 9 Tage."

„Hey Gabe“, schmunzelte ich, als wir am Abend telefonierten.

„Hey Honey, wie geht es dir?“, fragte er.

„Alles ok … Frage 1 … ich habe drei Brautjungfern und eine Trauzeugin, willst du nur Chuck oder auch drei von den Jungs?“

„Keine Ahnung, brauche ich die?“, grinste er.

„Keine Ahnung, drum frag ich dich“, lachte ich.

„Ich denke, mir genügt Chuck“, meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen und ich nickte. Dann sendete ich ihm die Bilder von den Kleidern für meine Mädels.

„Frage 2 …“, fing ich an.

„Ach herrje“, erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd, „eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich einen Anzug tragen könnte.“

„Spassvogel“, grinste ich, „ich habe mit meinen Mädels geredet, meine Schwägerin bekommt das rote und die anderen drei tragen blau.“

„Die sind schön“, sagte er und nickte anerkennend.

„Was ich fragen wollte, für die ganze Arbeit die sie haben werden, ist das in unserem Budget drinnen? Natürlich auch Chucks Anzug.“

„Sicher“, grinste er, „du Schnäppchenjägerin.“

„Ok, Frage 3, wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn deine Krawatte rot ist, und Chucks blau, oder umgekehrt, es wäre halt so toll farblich abgestimmt.“

„Du machst dir echt viele Gedanken, ich fühle mich gerade ein wenig schuldig“, sagte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Brauchst du nicht“, grinste ich, „das ist halt Frauensache, zu schauen, damit mein Mann gut aussieht … nein im Ernst, ich mache das sehr gerne.“

„Ich werde mich drum kümmern, gibt es eine Kleiderordnung, nur damit ich weiß, wenn jemand fragt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Nein, nur reinweiß hat keine Frau zu erscheinen, das ist unhöflich der Braut gegenüber, und ganz schwarz natürlich auch nicht, ist ja keine Beerdigung“, sagte ich.

„Alles klar“, kicherte er.

„Ok, das wäre es vorerst … nein warte … du blau und Chuck rot, meine Trauzeugin ist auch rot“, sagte ich.

„Ich rot, Chuck blau“, sagte er ernst.

„Gabriel!“

„Ach Honey, ich liebe dich“, lachte er.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde grübeln explodierte mein Kopf beinahe. Um die standesamtliche Trauung machte ich mir sowieso keine Gedanken, das war nur Formsache.

 

Mein letzter Arbeitstag für die nächsten sechs Wochen.

_‚Übermorgen sehe ich endlich Gabriel wieder und dann kann es losgehen‘_

Ich war total kribbelig und auf die Arbeit konnte ich mich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass meine Hochzeitskleider perfekt passen? Oh ich freute mich so sehr, ich hatte schon Angst, ich müsste noch eine Diät machen, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, in den letzten Wochen und Tagen, ein bisschen abgenommen zu haben.

Und ich hatte schon ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Gabe, natürlich etwas Selbstgemachtes Das musste ich auch noch fertigmachen bevor er kommen würde.

 

Ich hatte mir ein großes Glas besorgt und viele bunte Zettel … 365 Mal Liebe … Die Idee stammt natürlich auch aus dem Internet, aber ich wollte es versuchen, ohne nachzuschauen, wie viele Gründe, Gedanken, Sprüche, Gutscheine … mir selber einfallen, mittlerweile bin ich bei gut 260, aber jetzt ist mein Kopf ziemlich leer.

Und dann durchzuckte mich ein Geistesblitz.

_‚Wohin mit meinem Brautkleid?‘_

Gabriel sollte es vor der Kirche nicht sehen, es sollte einen Überraschung werden.


	60. Chapter 60

_‚Wahnsinn. Sechs Wochen Urlaub, unglaublich‘_

Glücklich drehte ich mich noch zweimal im Bett herum, bevor ich mich dazu entschloss, zum Frisör zu gehen. Es musste ja nicht auf den letzten Drücker sein. Denn normalerweise kam immer irgendetwas dazwischen.

_‚Hoffentlich hat er in Amerika alles im Griff‘_

Fast jeden Tag stand ich zwar mit irgendjemand in Kontakt, aber es war etwas anderes, ob man dabei war oder aus einer Entfernung von 10000 Meilen zusah.

Wir hatten uns dazu entschieden dass uns unsere Gäste nur Geld schenken sollten. Erstens würde die Hochzeit scheiß teuer werden, und zweitens hatte ich so gut wie alles und seine Trailer war zu klein um noch viel unterbringen zu können.

‚Honey, ich sitze schon im Flugzeug. Ich liebe dich. Ich freue mich so sehr. Kiss. Gabriel‘, las ich, als mein Handy piepste und mein Herz hüpfte voller Vorfreude.

Ein paar Stunden noch, dann konnte ich ihn endlich wieder an mich drücken.

„Scheiße!“, rief ich und schreckte hoch als ich merkte, dass ich auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und sah auf meine Uhr.

 _‚In knapp einer Stunde landet er, jetzt aber hurtig, das Duschen kann ich sowieso sparen, denn das würden wir dann gemeinsam machen‘_ Bei dem Gedanken, ihn endlich wieder Haut an Haut zu spüren wurde ich verdammt kribbelig.

Ich hatte ein Schild gebastelt auf dem stand: ‚Ehemann gesucht‘

 

So stellte ich mich in die Eingangshalle und hielt nach meinem Liebsten Ausschau. Dann sah ich ihn endlich. Erst runzelte er die Stirn, dann grinste er mich an.

„Warte“, sagte ich, als er mich küssen wollte und sah mich um, „sonst keiner?“, rief ich halb laut, zuckte mit den Schultern und umarmte ihn, „ok, dann nehme ich dich."

„Oh du Biest“, lachte er und nahm mir das Schild aus der Hand und schmiss sie auf den Boden.

„Hey“, grinste ich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Baby, endlich“, schmunzelte er und drückte mich ganz fest an sich.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagte ich, nahm mein Schild und warf es in die nächste Mülltonne.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte er als ich die Haustüre aufschloss.

„Ich kann das nicht oft genug hören“, schmunzelte ich, drückte ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn.

„Fuck“, keuchte er leise. „Nach oben, sofort!“

Ich machte meine Wohnungstüre auf und Gabe schmiss seine Sachen in meinen Flur.

„Den Anzug hängst du aber wenigstens auf!“, lachte ich als er über mich herfiel.

Gabe verdrehte die Augen und tat es, bevor er sich wieder gierig auf mich stürzte. Im Nu flog unsere Kleidung durch die Wohnung und er warf mich auf das Bett. Dort stand er einen Augenblick vor mir und funkelte mich an.

„Du bist wunderschön“, seufzte er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Komm her“, sagte ich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Gehen wir zuerst unter die Dusche, es war ein langer Flug“, schmunzelte er und zog mich zu sich.

Endlich durfte ich wieder seine wunderbaren Hände auf meiner Haut spüren, es war schon wieder zu viel Zeit vergangen.

 

„Gabe?“, rief ich aus der Küche.

„Baby?“

„Romeo?“

„Sweetie?“

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“, grinste er und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte ich und machte den Kühlschrank auf.

Nachdem ich uns etwas Leckeres gezaubert hatte, gingen wir in die Stadt und fuhren mit der Straßenbahn auf den ‚Pöstlingberg‘.

 

„Was ist denn das?“, lachte er und deutete auf die ‚Grottenbahn‘.

„Eine Märchenwelt, genau das Richtige für mein großes Kind“, grinste ich und zog ihn zum Drachenzug.

Wir fuhren in das Innere des Berges und tauchten ein in eine Welt voller Zwerge, Elfen, Märchenfiguren und Lichterglanz.

„Das war toll“, lächelte er, als wir wieder im Freien standen.

Nach einem wunderbaren Mittagessen entschlossen wir uns zu Fuß wieder hinunter zu gehen.

 

Wir kamen am Tierpark vorbei, der natürlich auch einen Abstecher wert war.

„Davon brauche ich ein paar Fotos für deine Zwerge“, sagte ich und zückte mein Handy.

„Hast du das gesehen?“, rief er und ging einen Schritt vom Lama-Gehege weg.

„Ich denke, du hast eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Lamas“, grinste ich und erinnerte mich an den Vorfall beim letzten Tiergartenbesuch.

„Trägst du mich?“, seufzte er auf halben Weg.

„Nein, aber wir können uns eine Weile dahinsetzten“, schmunzelte ich und deutete auf die Bank. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um mich.

„Es ist schön hier“, sagte er, als er seinen Blick in der Landschaft umherschweifen ließ und ich nickte.

Unsere Lippen fanden sich immer wieder und schon bald wurde uns ziemlich heiß.

„Wir sollten wieder gehen“, lächelte ich und nahm ihn an der Hand.

„Bin ich erledigt“, sagte er und ließ sich auf meine Couch fallen.

„Ich auch“, stöhnte ich und setzte mich daneben.

„Komm her“, lächelte er, spreizte die Beine und klopfte sich auf die Brust.

„Schutz“, grinste ich und legte ihm ein Kissen zwischen die Beine.

Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen.

„Hmm … das ist so angenehm, hör nie damit auf“, grinste ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Irgendwann muss ich aufhören, sonst bekomme ich einen Krampf“, lachte er.

„Abgemacht, irgendwann“, seufzte ich genüsslich.

„Entschuldige Honey“, sagte er, als er mir etwas zu fest in die Haare griff, „aber du machst es mir nicht einfach, wenn du dich auf mir räkelst.“

Provozierend machte ich es noch einmal und grinste. „Du Biest“, sagte er und kitzelte mich.

 

„Honey, guten Morgen“, sagte er verschlafen, als ich mich wieder zu ihm kuschelte, „wo bist du schon wieder gewesen?“

„Ich habe mit meiner Mama telefoniert, und wir müssen heute die Kinder hüten, wenn du magst, falls es aber dazu kommt, Windeln zu wechseln, dann darfst du ran, hast ja schließlich Erfahrung.“ Dafür wurde ich gekitzelt, bis mir die Luft weg blieb.

„So, Auszeit!“, keuchte ich und stieg aus dem Bett, „ich bin unter der Dusche, und wenn du brav bist, darfst du nachkommen.“

„Als wäre ich nicht immer brav“, brummte er und folgte mir.

„Scheiße!“, rief ich plötzlich, als mich ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte, "Lisa hat am 1. April Geburtstag, ich habe ihr eine Torte versprochen, voll vergessen“, sagte ich und schlug mir mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Sind ja noch ein paar Tage“, grinste er schulterzuckend.

„Wir müssen noch einen kurzen Abstecher machen, ich brauche ein Barbiepuppe“, murmelte ich.

„Alles klar“, erwiderte er und wir trockneten uns ab.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger“, sagte ich, als wir im Spielzeuggeschäft waren. und in der Puppenabteilung standen.

„Hast du nie mit Puppen gespielt?“, fragte er und ich würgte.

„Ich bin die Fraktion Plüschtiere, du kennst mich ja“, lachte ich und er nickte. Ich entschied mich für ‚Anna‘, die Schwester der ‚Eiskönigin‘. Meine Nichte kannte zwar den Film nicht, aber sie hatte Bücher und Puzzles, und ich hatte schweren Herzens meinen Plüsch-Olaf an sie abgegeben.

 

„Lisa, sag ‚Hallo Gabriel‘“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie sagte es klar und fehlerfrei.

„Wow“, staunte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

Die zwei waren wieder schwer beschäftigt mit den vielen Spielen und ich schnappte mir meinen kleinen Neffen.

„Gabriel, Kaffee?“, rief ich als ich mir selber einen machte und er nickte.

„Kannst du den mal halten, ich soll kochen“, sagte ich und drückte ihm den kleinen Mann in seinen Arm, der sofort Gefallen an seinem Bart und Haaren gefunden hatte.

„Der hat so schöne braune Augen wie du“, sagte Gabriel zu mir.

„Und wie sein Papa“, grinste mein Bruder als er ins Zimmer hereinkam. Er nahm ihm den Kleinen ab, denn dieser sollte ein wenig schlafen.

„Armer Zwerg“, sagte Gabriel, „irgendwann darfst du selber entscheiden, wann du schlafen willst.“

 

„Bleiben wir heute hier oder möchtest du wieder in meine Wohnung fahren?“, fragte ich ihn.

„Ich würde sehr gerne hierbleiben“, erwiderte er, „aber nur, wenn du mir heute nicht wieder die Decke nimmst.“

„Ich verspreche nichts“, lachte ich und küsste ihn kurz.

Am Abend hatten dann auch Mama und Papa wieder Zeit und in einer ruhigen Minute erzählte ich Mama, dass sie mein Brautkleid mitschmuggeln musste, es wäre ja schließlich eine Überraschung.

Ich hoffte nur, es würde alles glatt gehen, beim Fliegen mit den Kleinen.

_‚Warum habe ich eigentlich ständig das Gefühl, dass ich etwas vergessen habe?‘_

„Hast du alle Papiere mit? Du musst Chuck noch mal schreiben, dass er die Ringe nicht vergessen darf“, sagte ich als wir im Bett lagen.

„Honey, mach dir keine Sorgen“, grinste Gabriel.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, schmunzelte ich, „warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht vorher gesagt, was das alles für ein Stress ist?“

„Weil du dann nicht ‚ja’ gesagt hättest“, lachte er.

„Natürlich hätte ich das gemacht“, sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Babe, können wir …?“, fragte er leise.

„Nein, können wir nicht."

„Aber wir könnten doch …"

„Ich kann aber nicht“, erwiderte ich.

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?“, flüsterte er.

„Wollen schon, aber können nicht“, grinste ich.

„Oh Honey“, seufzte er.

„Aber du kannst."

„Aber ich will nicht“, flüsterte er.

„Oh, du Kavalier“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„So bin ich“, lachte er.

„Ich mach es morgen wieder gut“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja?“, fragte er und grinste mich an.

„Klar, wann sonst? Danach ist Chuck da und dann bleiben wir sowieso abstinent“, lachte ich, „tja, hätte Eva nicht vom Apfel genascht …“

„Nicht Eva, Lilith … sag mal schaust du dir Supernatural nicht an?“, fragte er ernst.

„Ich habe aufgehört, als dich dein Bruder getötet hat“, kicherte ich.

„Ok, dann sei es dir verziehen“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich.

„Gute Nacht, Gabriel“, flüsterte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Gute Nacht Eve, Mutter aller“, grinste er.

„Gefällt mir“, lächelte ich und schloss die Augen.

 

Wir waren gerade beim morgendlichen Kuscheln, da wurde meine Zimmertürm aufgerissen, und Lisa stürmte zu uns ins Bett.

„Oh, da ist aber noch jemand müde“, kicherte Gabe und wickelte sie in die Decke ein.

Natürlich gefiel der Kleinen das, und ich schmunzelte. Gabriel war bestimmt ein toller Vater, und es gab mir wieder einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, dass er seine Kinder so selten sehen konnte.

„Aufstehen“, rief sie uns zu und wir lachten.

„Bei euch gibt es wohl keinen Hahn, sondern den Zwerg hier“, grinste er und kitzelte sie.

„Der Hahn hat bereits vor 3 Stunden gekräht“, erwiderte ich.

 

„Hat sie euch aufgeweckt?“, fragte meine Mama als wir in die Küche kamen.

„Nein, wir waren schon munter“, grinste Gabriel und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Lass ihn erst einmal frühstücken“, lachte sie, als die Kleine Gabriel schon wieder an der Hand zog.

„Bist du nervös?“, fragte meine Mama.

„Wäre ich nicht, wenn mich nicht jeder ständig fragen würde“, schmunzelte ich, „keine Ahnung, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas vergessen habe.“

 

Wir besprachen noch einmal alles, Gabe, Chuck und ich würden in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen, denn heiraten würden wir in meiner Heimatstadt.

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich eines Tages heiraten würde. Ich kam immer gut alleine zurecht. Natürlich hatte ich auch Beziehungen, aber da war nie ein Mann dabei, mit dem ich mir vorstellen hätte können, mein gesamtes Leben zu teilen.

Und dann kam Gabriel, und es war mein größter Wunsch, bis zum Rest meines Lebens an seiner Seite zu sein. Er gab mir alles, was ich brauchte, bei ihm fühlte ich mich geliebt, verstanden und geborgen. Mittlerweile waren wir seit zwei-einhalb Jahren ein Paar, und verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Was ich besonders an ihm schätzte war, dass er mich zu nichts drängte.

Wir nahmen das Leben wie es kam. Natürlich vermissten wir einander schrecklich, wenn wir uns nur am Bildschirm berühren konnten, aber es war auch nicht so einfach, alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Aber der Tag würde kommen, wo wir beide eine Entscheidung treffen würden. Und bis dahin genossen wir jede Sekunde, die wir zusammen waren, bevor wir uns wieder trennen mussten.

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten wir uns und fuhren wieder Richtung meiner Wohnung.

 

„Woho!“, rief er auf einmal und schaute aus dem Fenster, „dreh wieder um.“

„Wohin?“, fragte ich.

„Da, wir besorgen dir jetzt eine Gitarre“, grinste er und deutete auf das Musikgeschäft.

„Cool“, sagte ich und schmunzelte.

Da ich natürlich immer ein bißchen aus der Norm springen musste, bekam ich eine schwarze.

„Die Gitarre ist wunderschön, ich werde sie Eddy nennen“, sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, „schnell nach Hause, die werde ich sofort ausprobieren.“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir auf der Couch und ich hielt sie in meinen Händen.

„Kannst du sie mir stimmen?“, sagte ich.

„Nein, das machst du selber“, grinste er und suchte eine App auf dem Handy.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich einen Krampf in den Fingern und das Kreuz tat mir weh.

„Schluss für heute“, stöhnte ich und packte die Gitarre weg, „eine Weile Stillbeschäftigung für dich, ich muss mir die Rezepte für meine Kuchen heraussuchen.“

„Alles klar“, sagte er grinsend und stand auf, „sagtest du nicht gestern etwas von Wiedergutmachung?“

„Ich erinnere mich“, erwiderte ich und mein Herz klopfte schneller.

„Ich gehe duschen, alleine“, sagte er und ich schmunzelte.

„Honey?“, rief er etwas später aus dem Bad.

„Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Nein, bin fertig“, sagte er und ich konnte spüren wie er die Augen verdrehte, „kommst du?“

Als ich nach einer halben Minute nichts gesagt hatte, stand er auf einmal neben mir, „duschen, jetzt!“

„Aye Sir“, antwortete ich und salutierte.

 

„Ich komme gleich, muss mich noch rasieren“, sagte er, als ich ins Schlafzimmer ging, „deine Eltern wollen bestimmt nicht, dass du Rübezahl heiratest.“


	61. Chapter 61

„Gabe“, stöhnte ich leise und mit geschlossenen Augen, als er sich meinen Hals entlangküsste.

Dieses Mal ließ ich mir von ihm meinen BH ohne Widerworte ausziehen und spürte im nächsten Moment seine weichen Lippen auf meiner Haut.

Der süße Schmerz raste direkt durch meinen Körper und mir wurde unglaublich heiß als wir in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Wir brauchten keinen Sex, er wusste genau welche er Knöpfe er drücken musste, um mich hemmungslos werden zu lassen.

Seine warmen Hände streichelten über meine Haut und mein Körper vibrierte als er seinen Körper an mir rieb.

„Oh Baby“, stöhnte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme in mein Ohr und ich griff fest in seinen Hintern.

Immer schneller und unkontrollierter wurden unsere Bewegungen, und mit einem gedämpften Schrei erzitterte ich unter ihm.

„Hier ist die Milch zu deinem Kaffee“, grinste er und rollte sich von mir runter.

„Blödmann“, lachte ich und machte mich sauber.

 

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, warum ist die schon wieder verstimmt? Spiel mir was vor“, grinste ich und gab ihm die Gitarre.

So verbrachten wir den restlichen Vormittag, und seine Stimme brachte die Saiten in mir zum Schwingen.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er, als ich mich an den Schreibtisch setzte und zu basteln begann.

„Für Chuck, damit er weiß, wo er hinmuss“, antwortete ich und hielt ihm das Schild hoch.

„Trauzeuge gesucht“, las er und lachte.

 

So standen wir da, mit dem Schild in der Hand und hielten nach Chuck Ausschau.

„Na da ist er doch“, grinste ich und winkte ihm zu, als er aus der Halle auf uns zukam.

„Hey, ich übernehme den Job“, sagte er und deutete auf das Schild.

„Wir fielen uns in die Arme und Gabe erzählte ihm, dass ich auch mit so einem Schild auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Deine Wohnung gefällt mir“, sagte Chuck und sah sich um.

„Bisschen klein für drei Leute, aber es wird reichen“, sagte ich und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

„Wie war der Flug?“, fragte Gabe und Chuck rollte stöhnend mit den Augen.

„Die haben nicht mal was zu essen serviert.“

„Du hast Hunger? Wie wäre es mit einer Pizza?“, fragte ich und nahm mein Handy zur Hand.

„Das wäre toll, ich esse alles“, grinste er.

„Gut, dann betrinken wir uns während wir warten“, schmunzelte ich und füllte die Gläser, „schön, dass du da bist, Chuck.“

„Schöne Grüße soll ich bestellen, und sie zählen schon die Tage“, sagte er.

Wir quatschten lange, wir lachten viel und es war so schön, dass Chuck da war.

„Also ich kann dir anbieten, dass du entweder mit Gabe in einem Bett schläfst, oder ich mache dir die Couch zurecht“, sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Honey!“, rief Gabe entsetzt.

„Na ja, als Gastgeberin muss man auch zurückstecken können, und es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr zusammen in einem Bett liegt“, lachte ich und Gabe warf mir einen Polster an den Kopf.

„Die Couch ist völlig ausreichend“, grinste Chuck und nickte dankbar.

„Wenn du noch duschen gehen möchtest, bitte“, sagte ich und deutete zum Bad, „ansonsten wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht.“

 

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht reingehen“, flüsterte ich Gabriel zu und drückte ihn wieder in die Matratze, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Klar kann ich.“

„Schau auf die Uhr, Chuck schläft bestimmt noch“, flüsterte ich.

„Dann müssen wir uns anders beschäftigen“, raunte er und zog mich auf sich.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie dünn die Wände sind, ich müsste dir den Mund zukleben“, lachte ich leise.

„Das geht auch anders“, flüsterte er und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ein heißer Schauer jagte wieder meine Wirbelsäule hinunter und ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wurde mein Klospülung betätigt, und es war klar, dass Chuck wach war.

 

„Guten Morgen, habe ich euch geweckt?“, fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kaffee?“, fragte ich während ich in die Küche ging.

„Gerne, danke“, antwortete Chuck und ich schnell machte ein kleines Frühstück zurecht.

„Ok Jungs, ich muss schnell zwei Kuchen backen, beschäftigt euch“, grinste ich und ging ans Werk

_‚Ich habe nichts zu verbergen‘_

Doch so ganz geheuer war mir das auch nicht als sie sich an meinem Laptop zu schaffen machten.

„Honey?“, rief Gabe.

„Ja bitte?“, antwortete ich und schaute aus der Tür.

„Was hältst du von ‚Ghost - Nachricht von Sam?‘“

„Ich liebe den Film“, grinste ich.

„Und was hältst du von Musicals?“, wollte Chuck wissen.

„Ich liebe Musicals.“

Meine Kuchen waren fertig, und durften auskühlen.

„Was macht ihr?“, fragte ich, wischte mir die Hände am Handtuch ab und setzte mich zu den beiden.

„Nichts“, erwiderte Gabriel unschuldig und tauschte einen Blick mit Chuck.

Mittlerweile kannte ich ihn ja, und auch wenn er ein Schauspieler war, wusste ich ganz genau, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Aber gut, mit etwas Geduld würde ich es ohnehin erfahren.

 

„Hey, schönes Stück“, schmunzelte Chuck, als er meine Gitarre auspackte.

„Hm …“, grinste ich.

„Kannst du schon ein Lied spielen?“

„Abgehackt und noch nicht flüssig“, sagte ich, „aber du wirst es erkennen.“

Seit dem ersten Augenblick, als ich damals eine Gitarre in den Händen hielt, wollte ich dieses Lied spielen.

„Fare thee well“, sagte er und lächelte. Ich hatte zwei Profis an meiner Seite und so spielten wir noch eine Zeit lang.

„Ich hab Hunger“, stöhnte Gabriel und wir entschlossen uns in die Stadt zu gehen, denn Chuck

sollte auch von unserer wunderbaren Küche probieren. Danach schlenderten wir noch ein wenig durch die Straßen, und prompt wurden die zwei erkannte und ein paar Teenager wollten Autogramme und Fotos.

 

Nachdem wir wieder in der Wohnung waren, machte ich wieder kurz bei meiner Torte weiter und stellte sie wieder in den Kühlschrank.

„Honey?“, sagte Gabriel.

„Gabriel?“

„Wir müssen uns schön langsam fertigmachen“, erwidere er.

„Fertig machen?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wir gehen in ein Musical“, grinste Chuck.

„Wohin?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Wir haben heute Karten besorgt, für ‚Ghost-Nachricht von Sam‘“, sagte Chuck, „fängt in 2 Stunden an, Musiktheater.“

„Wie cool ist das denn?“, rief ich erfreut, so eine schöne Überraschung.

„Chuck, Stillbeschäftigung, wir gehen duschen“, grinste Gabe und zog mich mit sich.

„Viel Spaß“, lachte er und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

„Was ziehe ich an?“, fragte ich als ich vor dem Kleiderschrank stand.

„Wie wäre es mit dem blauen Kleid, das steht dir so gut“, antwortete Gabe.

Es war ein schönes Musical, der Film ist ja schon Hammer, aber das Musical … verursachte genauso Gänsehaut bei mir.

„Das war toll, danke“, sagte ich beim Hinausgehen und umarmte beide.

 

Wir machten uns fertig und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon ein gutgelaunter Chuck mir einem leckeren Frühstück auf uns wartete.

„Ich habe deinen Kühlschrank geplündert, ich hoffe das war ok?“, sagte er.

„Wow, danke, natürlich“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Als Trauzeuge ist es meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass es euch gut geht“, grinste er mit leuchtenden Augen und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

„Das hast du geschafft“, lachte Gabriel und biss in ein Marmeladebrot.

„Gibt es in der Nähe hier einen Friseur?“, fragte Chuck.

„Ich komm mit“, sagte Gabriel und zog sich bereits an.

„Komm mir ja nicht mit kurzen Haaren, sonst werde ich dich nicht heiraten“, schmunzelte ich.

Er sah mich mit halb offenem Mund an und antwortete mit einem stillen Schulterzucken.

„Keine Sorge, ich mag meine Haare, du wirst nichts bemerken“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Passt gut, ich muss noch einiges bei meinen Torten machen, macht euch ein paar schöne Stunden, und ruft mich an, falls ihr euch verlaufen habt.“

„Babe, wir sind Männer“, antwortete Gabe augenrollend und war schon halb aus der Türe.

„Hm …“, ich nickte und hob eine Augenbraue.

 

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Leute, schön euch zu sehen“, lächelte ich und winkte in die Kamera, als ich Cas, Dean, Sam und Jody sah.

„Hey meine Kleine, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Cas.

„Danke, ganz gut“, schmunzelte ich.

„Was machst du?“, kam es von Sam.

„Eine Torte für meine Nichte, die hat morgen Geburtstag, naja und die Hochzeitstorte“, grinste ich.

„Du machst dir deine Hochzeitstorte selber?“, lachte Jody, „du hast doch gesagt, das bringt Unglück.“

„Das ist nur eine normale Torte, und die wirkliche Hochzeitstorte macht Buddy“, schmunzelte ich, „übermorgen, das ist nur Formsache, die richtige Hochzeit ist in zwei Wochen, bei euch.“

„Wo sind deine Männer?“, fragte Dean und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

„Beim Friseur, sich hübsch machen lassen.“

„Und du darfst schuften … Männer“, seufzte Jody.

„Das passt schon, ich mache mir das lieber selber und in Ruhe“, lachte ich.

„Ich verstehe dich“, grinste sie und nickte.

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur sehen, ob alles passt“, sagte Cas.

„Bei uns ist alles klar, wie sieht es bei euch aus?“, fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Alles ok an der Front, wir warten auf euch“, Sam salutierte.

„Wir kommen bald, ich freue mich“, sagte ich und warf Kusshändchen.

„Alles klar, wir müssen wieder“, kam es von Dean und ich nickte.

„Richte den beiden liebe Grüße aus und wir melden uns wieder, ja?“, lächelte Jody.

„Mach ich, bis bald, hab euch lieb“, sagte ich und unterbrach die Verbindung.

 

„Schatz, wir sind zu Hause“, lachte Gabriel, als er zu mir in die Küche kam.

„Schick“, schmunzelte ich als ich die beiden betrachtete.

„Wow“, staunte Chuck, als er sah, was ich gezaubert hatte und schoss gleich ein paar Fotos, „die Prinzessin schaut ja mega aus.“

Ich hatte einen Gugelhupf gebacken und die Puppe hineingesteckt, und den Kuchen als Kleid geschmückt.

„Schöne Grüße von den anderen“, schmunzelte ich „wir haben vorhin geskypt.“

„Danke“, sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Habt ihr Hunger, ich habe eine Kleinigkeit gekocht“, schmunzelte ich.

„Das auch noch, in der kurzen Zeit, du bist der Wahnsinn“, Chuck leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ich mache das mein halbes Leben, Zeitmanagement ist alles.“

„Pass gut auf sie auf“, sagte Chuck und klopfte Gabriel auf die Schulter „so jemand ist Gold wert.“

„Ich weiß“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich. Gut gestärkt übernahmen die Jungs den Abwasch.

 

„Ok, ich habe eine Arbeit für euch“, sagte ich und stellte die kleinen Flaschen auf, „Den Likör einfüllen und gut verschließen.“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Gabriel und salutierte.

„Hmm … hat du den abgemessen?“, fragte Chuck, als er sich den Finger abschleckte.

„Was übrig bleibt, könnt ihr trinken“, lachte ich.

Ich schnitt in der Zwischenzeit das Zellophan zurecht und die Bänder.

„Boah, ich hab einen Krampf“, stöhnte ich, als ich einige Flaschen mit unseren Namen und Datum beschriftet hatte.

„Soll ich weitermachen?“, fragte Gabe.

„Nein, passt schon“, antwortete ich und winkte ab.

„Sie kennt unsere Schrift“, murmelte Chuck und stieß ihn grinsend in die Seite.

_‚Stimmt, so direkt wollte ich es nicht sagen‘_

„Aber ihr dürft sie alle einpacken“, sagte ich und zeigte ihnen, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte.

 

„Ok, haben wir alles?“, fragte ich als wir vor dem vollbeladenen Auto standen, „die Ringe?“

„Welche Ringe?“, fragte Chuck und schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Chuck, kein guter Zeitpunkt“, schmunzelte ich und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Wichtigste ist da … ich“, sagte Gabriel und stieg ins Auto.

„Stop!“, rief Chuck, „die Gitarre“.

„Meine Schwägerin hat eine, wenn du sie brauchst“, antwortete ich und er nickte.

„Wow“, staunte Chuck als wir nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt auf unserem Hof ankamen, „das ist ja riesig, ich verlange eine Führung.“

„Die bekommst du, versprochen“, lachte ich.

„Hey“, begrüßte ich alle und stellte Chuck vor, der sich sofort wohl fühlte.

 _‚Wie kann man ihn bitte auch nicht mögen?‘_ Gabe und Chuck, die KingsofCon … wir lachten eigentlich den ganzen Tag. Und Lisa stand natürlich im Mittelpunkt und das nutzte sie voll aus.

 

„Wir schlafen aber nicht getrennt, oder?“, fragte mich Gabriel.

„Keine Ahnung, willst du denn bei Chuck schlafen?“, grinste ich und sah ihn fragend an.

Mein kleiner Bruder hatte ihm sein Schlafzimmer überlassen.

„Nein“, sagte er entsetzt und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Aber vor der Hochzeit in zwei Wochen, werden wir getrennt schlafen“, sagte ich.

„Ungern“, flüsterte er und küsste mich, „seit wann bist du denn abergläubisch?“

„Bin ich nicht, aber das ist so, und da fährt der Zug darüber“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich weiß, Honey, ich zieh dich doch nur auf“, grinste er.

Da der nächste Tag bestimmt anstrengend werden würde, beschlossen wir früh ins Bett zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht, ihr zwei“, sagte Chuck und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

„Unsere letzte Nacht in wilder Ehe“, grinste Gabriel und kuschelte sich an mich.

„Kein Sex vor der Ehe“, lachte ich und auch er fand das sehr komisch.


	62. Chapter 62

„Guten Morgen Dornröschen“, schmunzelte ich, als ich zu Chuck ins Zimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen, ich komme gleich“, lächelte er und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu.

„Du kannst hier duschen und wir sind dann unten, bei meinen Eltern“, sagte ich und er nickte.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück fuhren wir mit meine Schwägerin ins Lokal und bereiteten alles vor. Sie ging inzwischen in die Gärtnerei und holte die Blumendekoration und meinen Brautstrauß. Rote, blaue und weiße Rosen mit dekorativem Grün dazwischen.

„Er ist wunderschön“, strahlte ich und umarmte sie. Genauso war auch das Blumenarrangement für die Tische.

„Gut, die Braut wird jetzt aufgemotzt“, sagte eine Freundin von meine Schwägerin, die Friseurin war und sich bereit erklärte, mich fertigzumachen, „verabschiedet euch.“

„Wir sehen uns Babe, ich liebe dich“, sagte Gabe und küsste mich.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, antwortete ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Komm jetzt“, grinste Chuck und schubste ihn von mir weg.

Am Standesamt funktioniert es ohnehin nicht, dass wir uns erst bei der Trauung sehen, wir mussten ja alle unsere Papiere vorzeigen und kurz den Ablauf besprechen Wir entschieden uns dazu, dass ich die Haare offen trage, Susanne, so hieß die Freundin von ihr, hatte einen sehr schönen, mit Blumen geschmückten, aber sehr dezenten Haarreifen mitgebrachte

Den ganzen Schnickschnack mit etwas blaues, etwas geliehenes … ersparten wir uns, das kommt erst an meinem großen Tag.

 

Meine Mama hatte feuchte Augen, als ich fertig vor dem Spiegel stand.

„Mama, ich bin geschminkt, bitte nicht“, grinste ich und schluckte aber auch die aufsteigenden Tränen weg, „das heute ist nur für die Form, emotional wird es dann in zwei Wochen.“

„Du siehst wundervoll aus“, erwiderte sie und umarmte mich.

„Irgendetwas passt nicht“, ich schaute mich seufzend nochmal im Spiegel an.

Lange hatte ich im Internet danach gesucht. Das Kleid sollte einfach sein, aber doch auch etwas hermachen

Ich entschloss mich wieder für ein One-Shoulder-Abendkleid, es war an der einen Schulter mit ein paar weißen Blumen verziert, sehr bequem, schlicht, etwas gerafft, lang aber nicht ganz bodenlang Ich musste meinen Engelsflügel gegen eine andere Kette eintauschen, da das Kleid am Ausschnitt doch etwas höher war, und das sah einfach komisch aus.

Lisa trug ein blaues Kleid und drehte sich vor uns wie eine Prinzessin. Natürlich bekam sie mit ihren drei Jahren noch nicht wirklich mit, worum es ging, aber dass dieser Tag etwas Besonderes war, das war ihr bewusst.

„Ok, ich denke, wir sollten los“, sagte meine Schwägerin und packte die Kleinen ein.

Wir fuhren mit verschieden Autos, es waren nur 10 Minuten in die Stadt. Vor dem Standesamt hatten sich schon fast alle eingefunden und ich wartete auf Gabe und Chuck.

„Für Plaudereien haben wir gleich Zeit“, schmunzelte ich, „die am Amt werden sauer, wenn man nicht pünktlich ist.“

 

„Hey“, sagte Gabe auf einmal hinter mir und ich drehte mich um, „wow, du bist wunderschön.“

Seine Augen funkelten und wir bewunderten uns einen Moment.

„Du aber auch“, lächelte ich und nahm seine Hände in meine.

„Wir müssen“, drängte Chuck und zu viert gingen wir in das Anmeldezimmer.

Die Gemeinschaft wurde dann in den Saal gebeten und wir warteten bis zum Schluss.

„Bist du nervös, du hast eiskalte Hände“, sagte Gabe und drückte meine Hand.

„Bisschen“, schmunzelte ich und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Du musst nur ‚ja‘ sagen“, grinste er und ich nickte. Gabe reichte mir seinen Arm, ich legte meine Hand darauf und wir öffneten die Tür.

„Oh mein Gott“, murmelte ich und bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut.

Meine Schwägerin und Chuck sangen ‚Halleluja‘ und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Alle waren aufgestanden und wir schritten nach vorne an den Tisch, wo wir uns setzten durften.

Mittlerweile standen meine Trauzeugin neben mir und Chuck neben Gabe und ich gab ihr den Brautstrauß und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Die Ringe bitte“, sagte die Standesbeamtin und Chuck griff in jede Tasche seines Anzuges und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde meinerseits, Gabe hatte darüber sicherlich Bescheid gewusst,  winkte er Lisa zu, die mit dem Ringkissen kam und es Chuck gab.

Wir hatten kein eigenes Gelöbnis und hatten auch noch nicht entschieden, ob wir so etwas überhaupt bei der Hochzeit machen würden. Wir beide wussten wieviel wir einander bedeuteten, natürlich war es nett, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich überhaupt eine Stimme haben würde, obwohl, reden musste ich ja sowieso und ob es jetzt etwas Eigenes war, oder etwas fest Vorgegebenes …

Und dann waren wir auch schon verheiratet und küssten uns, alle applaudierten. Als wir zum Schluss unterschreiben mussten, musste ich mir nochmal kurz ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass ich jetzt einen neuen Nachnamen hatte. _‚Nun bin ich offiziell Mrs. Eva ****‘_

 

„Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen“, grinste ich und stieß Chuck leicht in die Seite, „aber jetzt da ich Bescheid weiß, das solltest du in der Kirche auch noch mal wiederholen.“

„Klar doch, dann brauchen wir aber noch eine Schachtel, es soll ja vorher keiner sehen“, sagte er.

Wir machten noch kurz einige Fotos, na gut, schnell ging so etwas ja nie, bis alle in der richtigen Position standen und halbwegs normal schauten.

„Ich liebe dich, Mrs. ****“, flüsterte mir Gabriel ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mr. ****“, sagte ich leise und wir küssten uns kurz.

Zum Lokal meiner Schwägerin waren es nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß und dort war schon alles für einen Sektempfang aufgestellt.

Dort wurden wir mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken überhäuft und mir stand schon wieder das Wasser in den Augen.

Vor dem Essen sprach mein Onkel, der Pfarrer, ein kleines Tischgebet und Chuck sagte auch ein paar Worte über unsere ungewöhnliche Beziehungsreise und im Namen von Gabe und mir bedankte er sich ganz besonders bei meinem Chef, ohne den das niemals möglich gewesen wären.

Ich hätte sehr gerne den Schweinsbraten gegessen, aber dem Kleid zuliebe verzichtete ich darauf. Schließlich kenne ich mich und ich brauche das Kleid noch.

Danach wurde von uns beiden die Torte angeschnitten, Hand oben, Hand unten, ein kurzes gespieltes Gerangel und die Menge war gut unterhalten.

Mein Cousin machte jede Menge Fotos, und filmte auch genauso wie einige andere, und ich bat diese, mir das alles zu schicken. Ich liebte das Handyzeitalter, ich war ja nicht mehr so jung, und kannte es auch anders.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag und nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Gäste. Ich musste zugeben, nicht nur, dass mich meine Schuhe umbrachten, ich hatte das bequeme Paar zu Hause vergessen, ich war auch total geschafft.

Zu Hause machten wir noch eine Flasche Wein auf und ließen den Tag ausklingen.

 

„Was wird das?“ grinste ich als er mich unter den Kniekehlen packte.

„Ich trage dich über die Schwelle“, lachte er.

„Im Ernst? Dass ich dich nachher massieren muss, weil dir der Rücken wehtut?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Du bist meine Frau, und ich mach das jetzt“, antwortete er und ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken.

„Lass mich bloß nicht fallen“, sagte ich ernst als er die Türe mit seinem Fuß aufstieß.

„Um Gottes Willen“, stöhnte er.

„Willst du behaupten, ich sei fett?“, fragte ich schockiert.

„Das war doch nur Spaß“, lachte er und ließ mich sanft auf das Bett fallen, „du bist wunderschön und genau richtig, so wie du bist, ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich liebe dich auch Gabriel“, entgegnete ich und wir versanken in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Das Kleid ist ein Traum, aber ich werde es dir jetzt ausziehen“, grinste er.

„Und ich mache dasselbe“, flüsterte ich und lockerte seine Krawatte. Fein säuberlich legten wir unsere Kleidung auf den kleinen Tisch.

 „Wenn es heute schon so anstrengend war, wie wird es in zwei Wochen?“, stöhnte ich und rieb meine Füße.

„Soll ich?“, fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf zu meinen Füßen. Ich gab ihm eine Hautcreme, denn Massageöl hatte ich keines im Zimmer.

„Hmm …“, stöhnte ich leise und ließ mich in die Kissen sinken.

„Ist es so angenehm, Mrs. ****?“, fragte er und sah mir in die Augen.

„Sehr angenehm Mr. ****“, erwiderte ich.

„Schläfst du schon?“, fragte Gabriel, da ich die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Nein, ich genieße“, schmunzelte ich. Er kletterte über mich und küsste mich sanft.

„Warte kurz“, sagte ich und stand auf, „ich hab ein Hochzeitsgeschenk.“ Ich ging zum Schrank und warf ihm ein Kondom zu.

„Oh Honey“, lächelte er und zog mich wieder zu sich, „dann lass uns die Hochzeitsnacht zelebrieren.“

 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und kuschelte mich an seinen Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er, nahm meine Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Otter auch immer so schlafen, dass sie in der Nacht nicht voneinander wegtreiben“, schmunzelte ich.

„Wieder etwas Neues gelernt“, kicherte er.


	63. Chapter 63

„Habe ich mich seit gestern verändert?“, grinste ich als ich die Augen aufmachte und in seine blickte.

„Der Ring ist neu. Guten Morgen, Honey“, lachte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, daß es schon spät war und wir entschieden uns einen Stock tiefer zu gehen. Chuck war bereits bei Lisa und kniete am Boden.

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer“, grinste er und Gabe deutete stirnrunzelnd zwischen den beiden.

„Wie lange turtelt ihr schon herum?“

„Seit einer Stunde ungefähr“, lachte meine Mama.

 

„Mir tut das Herz weh, aber ich muss die hier lassen“, seufzte ich, nachdem wir noch kurz im Lokal waren um die restlichen Sachen zu holen. Ich gab ihr alle Blumen, die wir bekommen hatten.

„Fahrt ihr wieder?“, fragte die Kleine nach dem Mittagessen und sah uns traurig an.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, dann fliegst du zu uns“, erwiderte Chuck und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Meiner Mama gab ich dann noch den Ersatzschlüssel für meine Wohnung, man wusste ja nie und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg.

 

„Du kommst ganz nach deiner Mama“, lächelte Chuck mir im Rückspiegel zu.

„Echt?“, fragte ich und sah ihn mit einem Schmunzeln an.

„Ja, die Art, total“, meinte er und Gabriel nickte zustimmend.

„Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen?“, grinste ich.

„Aber natürlich“, lachte er, „du hast eine sehr sympathische Familie, und die Kleinen sind total süß.“

„Danke, das gebe ich gerne weiter“, schmunzelte ich beiden zu, „ihr macht es uns auch leicht, euch zu mögen.“

 

„Ich habe bestimmt etwas vergessen“, stöhnte ich als ich vor meinem Gepäck stand.

„Das Wichtigste ist das Kleid, obwohl, ich würde dich auch in der Jogginghose nochmal heiraten“, lachte Gabriel.

 _‚Hast du eine Ahnung …‘_ Ich konnte es kaum erwarten sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir im Flugzeug und Chuck schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.

Ich hatte wieder den Fensterplatz und Gabriel hielt meine Hand. Irgendwann überkam auch ihn die Müdigkeit und er döste weg. Ich war viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen und so ging ich wieder mal meine Listen durch. 1000 Sachen schwirrten mir im Kopf herum.

Zwischendurch wurde Gabriel wieder wach und schmunzelte mich an.

„Das wird uns ein Vermögen kosten“, stöhnte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ums Geld, einen großen Teil werden wir ohnehin wieder bekommen“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand, „und wenn nicht, machen wir unsere Hochzeitsreise in einer Berghütte ohne Wasser und Strom … das war ein Scherz, das wird der schönste Tag in unserem neuen Leben, und der wird ordentlich gefeiert, alles klar?“

„Beschwere dich nachher bloß nicht“, seufzte ich.

„Honey, ich meine das wirklich so, alles was du brauchst, bekommst du auch, ohne Wenn und Aber“, sagte er nachdrücklich und ich nickte.

Mittlerweile war auch Chuck wieder aufgewacht und hatte unser Gespräch mit angehört.

„Und wenn ihr pleite geht, dann stehe ich dafür gerade“, lächelte er.

„Was nicht passieren wird“, fügte Gabriel hinzu.

„Und bevor dir alles zuviel wird, bitte rede mit uns, wir sind eine große Familie und machen das gemeinsam, ihr steht nicht alleine da, ich weiß, was ihr alles geplant habt und es wird ein riesen Ding“, meinte Chuck und ich seufzte.

Die letzten Tage hatten enorm an mir gezehrt, und die nächsten würden noch intensiver werden. Ich war ausgelaugt und deswegen hatte ich auch schon wieder feuchte Augen.

Und ich war der Mensch der am liebsten alles alleine machen würde. Ich hatte in meiner bisherigen beruflichen Laufbahn schon viel zu viel erlebt, und mein kleiner Teufel auf meiner Schulter sagte mir immer, dass nur ich alleine es mir recht machen konnte und dass ich mich nur auf mich alleine verlassen konnte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich niemals ein Chef sein könnte, denn dazu müsste ich erst einmal lernen zu delegieren.

„Pack diese Listen weg, denn jetzt wird nicht mehr darüber gegrübelt“, sagte Gabriel und drückte meine Hand, „und morgen fahren wir irgendwo hin, du braucht einen Tag Auszeit.“

„Alles klar“, lachte ich und ließ meinen Kopf in den Sitz sinken.

„Boah, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger“, stöhnte Chuck.

Ich gähnte und legte meinen Kopf an Gabes Schulter, der seinen Arm um mich legte und mir einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte.

„Wir landen in 25 Minuten, bitte schnallen Sie sich an“, tönte nach weiteren drei Stunden endlich die erlösende Durchsage.

 

Es war bereits stockdunkel und wir streckten unsere müden Glieder, als wir den Boden unter den Füßen spürten.

Cas, Sam und Dean waren gekommen und wir fielen uns in die Arme.

„Hey, Mrs. ****“, grinste Cas, küsste mich auf die Wange und drückte mich ganz fest.

„Gratuliere“, riefen alle durcheinander.

„Was habt ihr alles mit? Bleibst du jetzt für immer bei uns?“, grinste Sam.

„Das leider nicht, aber ein paar Tage gehen sich aus“, lachte ich als er mir die Tasche abnahm.

„Puhh“, stöhnte ich, als wir das gesamte Gepäck verstaut hatten und ließ mich in den Sitz fallen.

„Du bist 10 Stunden gesessen, was war daran so anstrengend?“, schmunzelte Dean und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bis morgen, wir sind für heute durch“, stöhnte Gabe und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Alles klar, schlaft gut“, grinste Cas und ging mit den anderen hinaus.

„Hey.“

„Selber hey“, schmunzelte ich, drehte mich auf die Seite und stützte meine Kopf auf den Arm.

„Bock auf Sex?“, fragte mein Mann.

„Sehr romantisch“, erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir sind verheiratet, mit der Romantik ist es jetzt vorbei“, grinste er schulterzuckend.

„Gut“, sagte ich und stand auf, „dann werde ich mich sofort wieder scheiden lassen.“

„Komm sofort wieder her“, lachte er und zog mich an meiner Hand zu sich.

„Ich gehe duschen, wenn du den Sinn für Romantik wieder gefunden hast, kannst du ja nachkommen.“

„Den werde ich dir zeigen“, schmunzelte er und erhob sich vom Bett.

 

Am nächsten Tag besuchten wir die anderen beim Mittagessen.

„Mahlzeit!“, riefen wir, als wir die anderen bereits am Tisch versammelt sahen.

Luzifer, Crowley und Robert waren auch bereits da und ich schloss sie in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Jetzt gehörst du ganz offiziell zu uns“, grinste der Chef.

Chuck hatte Jody, Rowena und Donna per Konferenzschaltung dazu geholt. Ich winkte freudig in den Laptop und wir verteilten Küsschen. Dann erzählten wir ihnen von der Hochzeit und alle klebten an unseren Lippen.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich im Hochzeitskleid zu sehen“, sagte Crowley.

„Es ist wunderschön“, grinste Chuck und Gabriel nickte.

 

„Wir müssen über den Polterabend reden“, fing der Trauzeuge an und ich seufzte leise.

_‚Oh Mann, hoffentlich lassen die sich keinen Blödsinn einfallen, mittlerweile kenne ich sie ja schon‘_

Das mit fortgehen und die Sau rauslassen fiel ohnehin flach, denn so gut konnte sich keiner verkleiden, dass man niemanden erkennen würde. Es wurde beschlossen im Set zu feiern, nur die engsten Freunde, das hieß, maximal 20 Personen.

Auszusortieren fiel mir natürlich schwer, denn am liebsten hätte ich alle dabeihaben wollen, Alle waren mir so unglaublich an mein Herz gewachsen. Deshalb überließ ich das Gabe und Chuck.

Na ja, und die Gang war natürlich immer dabei, das stand von Anfang an fest. Diese Menschen hatten mich so liebevoll aufgenommen, vor knapp 2 ½ Jahren, und ich würde sie keine Sekunde missen wollen.

Wir wollten gemeinsam feiern, was vielleicht so nicht üblich war, aber wir haben beschlossen, dass ein gemeinsamer gemütlicher Abend mit unseren Liebsten mehr wert war, als ein Besäufnis. Ich war keine Spaßbremse, auf keinen Fall, und mit den Leuten mit denen ich es hier zu tun hatte, wäre das auch fatal gewesen, aber ich musste es nicht unbedingt haben, mich selber in der Öffentlichkeit zum Affen zu machen. Außer ich hatte 2 Promille und lag halb im Koma.

Aber irgendetwas Peinliches würde uns sicher nicht erspart bleiben, da war ich mir zu 100% sicher. Aber ok, schließlich planten und organisierten unsere Freunde diesen Tag und dafür würde unsere Hochzeit spielefrei bleiben, das hatte mir Chuck versprochen.

„Hat das Brautpaar noch irgendwelche Wünsche?“, fragte Donna und ich zeigte auf.

„Keine Stipperinnen“, sagte ich „ich meine, ihr könnt gerne für mich strippen …“

Ich sah einem nach dem anderen an und Gabe schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Wenn ich keine bekomme, bekommst du auch keine“, murmelte er und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Noch eines, bitte nicht etwas so peinliches, dass ich mich selber nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen kann“, sagte ich und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Aber Sunny, du kennst uns doch“, lachte Luzifer.

„Genau das meine ich“, seufzte ich und nickte.

„Lasst euch überraschen, aber es wird ein schöner, anständiger Abend, versprochen, wir sind keine zwanzig mehr“, schmunzelte Chuck und hob die Hand zum Schwur.

Der Abend war für Samstag geplant und ja, ich freute mich darauf.

„Ok, alles weitere besprechen wir ohne euch, bis Freitag“, lächelte Rowena mir zu und unterbrach die Verbindung.

„Und wir gehen auch wieder an die Arbeit“, sagte Robert und die anderen erhoben sich.

„Wir hören uns Leute“, sagten Jody und Donna fast gleichzeitig und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

„Cas, Sam … Maske“, rief Karin und kam kurz zu mir und Gabe als sie uns entdeckte.

 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte ich als wir beide alleine waren.

„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?“, antwortete er und ich nickte.

„Lass uns noch schnell in der Küche vorbeischauen“, sagte ich und nahm ihn an der Hand.

„Nein, du hast heute und morgen frei, schon vergessen?“, grinste er und blieb stehen,

„Honey, die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend genug.“

„Ja, ich habe dich gehört!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm.

„Sag mal, wie sieht eigentlich die Location aus, wo ist die Kirche?“ fragte ich ein paar Minuten später.

„Babe“, erwiderte er langgezogen, „das werde ich dir am Donnerstag verraten.“

„Dann musst du mich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“

„Das kann ich gut“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste mich.

 

Als wir wieder im Trailer waren, legten wir uns auf die Couch und sahen uns einen Film an.

„Handy!“, rief er und streckte die Hand aus, als es piepste.

„Glaubst du es kommt zu dir geflogen, wenn du es rufst?“, grinste ich, „du liegst oben, beweg dich!“

„Die sind fertig mit der Arbeit, wir sollen auf einen kleinen Umtrunk vorbeikommen“, sagte er, als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

„Na dann, auf!“, schmunzelte ich und schubste ihn leicht von mir.

„Hey!“, rief er und runzelte die Stirn, „sei lieb zu deinem Mann.“

„Muss ich nicht mehr, wir sind verheiratet“, grinste ich.

„War das die Revanche für gestern Abend?“, lachte er und kitzelte mich.


	64. Chapter 64

„Wie spät haben wir denn?“, fragte ich und nahm mein Handy in die Hand, „oh, schau mal, die Fotos.“

Mein Cousin hatte mir die Fotos geschickt und wir setzten uns im Bett auf um diese durchzusehen.

„Das schaut doch toll aus.“

„Ja, sieht aus, als würdest du mir unter den Rock kriechen wollen“, lachte ich.

 

„Wer will die Fotos sehen, ich habe sie gerade bekommen“, sagte ich, als wir bei den anderen waren.

„Ich hab auch noch ein paar“, erwiderte Gabe und legte sein Handy auf den Tisch.

„Gabe, Eva, könnt ihr kurz mitkommen“, rief Robert und ich schaute zu Cas, der mit den anderen mit den Fotos beschäftigt war.

„Wir kommen schon klar, geht ruhig“, grinste er und winkte abwesend.

In seinem Büro überreichte mir Robert einen kleinen Blumenstrauß und gratulierte uns noch einmal herzlich.

„Setzt euch, wollt ihr etwas trinken?“

_‚Ähm, nein …‘_

Ich mochte Bob, wirklich. Aber eigentlich wollte ich den anderen die Fotos zeigen, bevor wir alle wieder unserer Wege gehen würden. Man sollte aber auch nicht unhöflich sein, und so saßen wir eine Viertelstunde in seinem Büro und erzählten von unserer Hochzeit.

 

„Schöne Fotos, wir haben alles durch“, schmunzelnd Dean und gab uns unsere Handys zurück.

„Wir müssen jetzt auch leider wieder an die Arbeit“, ergänzte Crowley.

„Ja, wir fliegen dann auch, bis morgen Abend, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen“, sagte ich und wir gingen nach draußen, wo mich mein Mann grinsend in die Arme nahm.

„Na hoffentlich haben die jetzt nur die Fotos von der Hochzeit gesehen, ansonsten könnte es vielleicht peinlich werden.“

„Du hast doch keine Nacktaufnahmen von mir gemacht, während ich geschlafen habe, oder?!“ Ich sah ihn ernst an und er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge Honey, aus dem Alter bin ich raus. Das schau ich mir lieber am Original an. Apropos. Sachen packen, wir müssen zum Flughafen.“

Wir fuhren mit dem Taxi Richtung Flughafen und kamen auch bei unserem Juwelier vorbei.

„Gib mir deinen Ring. Ich komme gleich wieder.“

„Ich fühle mich nackt“, lachte ich und strich über meinen Ringfinger.

„Du bekommst ihn wieder, versprochen“, schmunzelte er mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Unser Zimmer war wieder genauso wahnsinnig toll wie das erste Mal nach unserer Verlobung.

Wir hatten eine große Badewanne, einen riesigen Pool, ein wahnsinnig großes Bett und ich wurde mir wieder einmal der Tatsache bewusst, dass Amerika das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten war.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn“, sagte ich und ließ mich auf das riesige Bett fallen.

„Du bist der Wahnsinn“, erwiderte er und küsste mich sanft.

Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und die andere auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn auf mich. Unsere Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, und keiner schien gewinnen zu wollen.

„Du zitterst, ist dir kalt?“, grinste ich.

„Nein, ich will dich nur nicht erdrücken“, sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich presste ihn ganz an mich und umklammerte ihn.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht aus Zucker und ich will jedes Gramm von dir spüren, ich melde mich schon, bevor mir die Luft ausgeht“, schmunzelte ich und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

Irgendwann war es wirklich so weit und ich schubste ihn sanft von mir. Gabe strich mir eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. Liebevoll sah er mich an und seufzte.

„Du bist so wunderbar, bodenständig, ehrlich, liebevoll, zärtlich, einfühlsam. Es gibt zu wenig Worte, das auszudrücken, was ich für dich fühle.

Ich liebe dich und jede Sekunde ohne dich ist unerträglich.“

„Gabriel, wir sind bereits verheiratet“, lächelte ich, als ich die Tränen aufsteigen spürte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte, dass du niemals daran zweifelst“, sagte er und drückte mich noch fester an sich. Ließ mich seine Wärme und die Sicherheit spüren.

„Dann lass mich niemals daran zweifeln“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und er nickte.

„Das verspreche ich dir, ich liebe dich so sehr, meine wunderschöne, bezaubernde, atemberaubende Frau“, sagte er und streichelte mir über meinen Hals.

„Hör auf, der Damm bricht gleich, ich bin schwach …“ Seine Augen trafen wieder die meinen und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Babe … du bist nicht schwach, im Gegenteil … wer den Mut besitzt Gefühle freien Lauf zu lassen und diese offen zu zeigen, ist viel stärker als ein solcher, welcher sie verborgen hält. Ich liebe das so sehr an dir und bitte bleib so und rede dir nicht ein, dass das schwach ist.“

„Das hast du schön gesagt und mich zum Weinen gebracht“, grinste ich.

„Und es tut mir nicht leid, denn ich habe dich mit meine Worten nicht verletzt, oder?“, lächelte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke“, hauchte ich ihm in sein Ohr und drückte meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Nicht dafür, es ist nur die Wahrheit.“

Dieser Mensch wusste auch immer, wann man die richtigen Worte sagte. Ich hatte so ein Glück, dass ich diesen einzigartigen Menschen kennenlernen durfte und daß er mich auch noch liebte. Für mich war es immer wieder aufs Neue unbegreiflich und faszinierend und ein unglaublich schönes und aufregendes Gefühl, das mich jede Sekunde dankbar machte.

„Ok“, sagte ich und atmete tief durch, „die Hochzeit wird der Horror für mich, ich brauche mindestens fünf Packungen Taschentücher. Und dann noch das Ehegelöbnis in der Kirche … ich denke, ich werde sterben.“

„Oh Honey, konzentriere dich nur auf mich und dann wirst du überleben“, schmunzelte er.

 

„Plantschen?“, fragte ich und begann ihn auszuziehen.

Ich nahm zwei Gläser mit Sekt und ging durch das Wasser auf Gabriel zu.

„Ups“, sagte ich, als mir das Glas ins Wasser fiel, „jetzt habe ich deinen Sekt verschüttet.“

„Von wegen, das war dein Glas“, grinste er und nahm mir das andere ab.

„Nicht Gentleman-like“, seufzte ich kopfschüttelnd.

Er winkte mich mit dem Zeigefinger und vollem Mund zu sich und ich musste so lachen, als er sich mir näherte, dass er mir den Sekt ins Gesicht spuckte.

„Sorry, das war anders geplant“, grinste er schulterzuckend. Dafür wurde er von mir untergetaucht und er riss mich mit.

 

Wenn wir noch etwas vom Frühstück haben wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen“, sagte er und sah auf die Uhr „aber nicht zu viel, du kennst meine Mutter.“

„Ich weiß“, grinste ich und stand gähnend vom Bett auf.

 

Wir wollten uns gerade ein Taxi rufen, da stieß ich Gabe, vielleicht ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, in die Seite.

„Aua! Du hast mir wehgetan!“, kreischte er und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ist das nicht …?“, sagte ich und nickte mit dem Kopf auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Joseph!“, schrie Gabe und ich musste kurz lachen. Er drehte sich wirklich um und kam auf uns zu.

 _‚Ian Somerhalder – Damon Salvatore aus ‚Vampire Diaries‘‘,_ dachte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„So darfst mich auch nur du nennen“, grinste er und umarmte Gabe, „und wer ist dieses hübsche Mädchen? Und warum ist sie an deiner und nicht an meiner Seite?“

„Meine Frau Eva … Honey, ich glaube ihn brauche ich dir nicht vorstellen, schließlich hast du mir wegen ihm eine Rippe gebrochen“, schmunzelte er und ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Deine … seit wann bist du verheiratet?“, fragte er überrascht und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Seit Samstag“, sagte ich, „freut mich Ian“.

Er zog mich gleich in eine liebevolle Umarmung als ich ihm die Hand geben wollte. Ich hatte ihn mir immer größer vorgestellt, aber das waren nur maximal 5 cm zwischen uns. Aber die stechend blauen Augen waren echt und total faszinierend.

 

„Ich gratuliere euch“, lächelte er, „das muss begossen werden.“

„Wir sind leider verabredet, wie lange bist du in der Stadt?“, fragte Gabe.

„Ich treffe mich dann noch mit Paul, Candice, Matthew, Balthasar, Joseph, Nina und Daniel, geschäftlich, Vampire eben … aber dann hätte ich, oder wir Zeit“, antwortete er.

„Wie wäre es heute Abend in der Bar dort drüben?“, sagte Gabe und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Klar, wir sind da“, schmunzelte Ian und warf mir eine Kusshand zu.

„Abgefahren“, grinste ich. Gabriel sah mich von der Seite an und lachte.

„Was?“, sagte ich, „du kannst das nicht verstehen, ich kenne die Leute nur aus dem Fernsehen.“

Mit Daniel und Joseph hatte ich ein paar Mal geschrieben und getwittert, na gut und Balthasar kannte ich auch, aber die anderen … verdammt, war ich aufgeregt. Also, wenn man so etwas planen würde, dann würde daraus wahrscheinlich nichts werden.

„Du bist jetzt mittendrin in der High Society“, schmunzelte er.

„Ich fasse es nicht“, sagte ich noch immer ungläubig und Gabriel rief uns ein Taxi. Natürlich freute ich mich auf seine Eltern, aber ich konnte es kaum erwarten, bis ich die anderen treffen würde.

 

„Jetzt hätte ich mich so auf den Ring gefreut“, sagte seine Mutter ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Die sind in der Reinigung“, lachte Gabe und umarmte seine Eltern.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen“, lächelte sein Vater und umarmte mich herzlich.

„Aber wir haben jede Menge Fotos mitgebracht“, schmunzelte ich.

Und so verbrachten wir den halben Nachmittag damit, die Fotos durchzusehen und Geschichten zu erzählen.

 

Mit dem Taxi fuhren wir wieder in die Stadt zu der kleinen Bar, wo wir auch schon Joseph und Daniel das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Wir wurden schon erwartet und lautstark begrüßt.

Die Ecke war etwas abgeschirmt von der übrigen Bar und wir gingen zu den anderen.

_‚Großer Gott‘_

Ich war immer noch total geflasht, aber die anderen waren alle so freundlich und nahmen mir meine Schüchternheit.

„Jetzt seid ihr also verheiratet“, schmunzelte Joseph.

„Wo ist euer Ring?“, fragte Nina.

„Die werden aufgepimpt für die zweite Hochzeit“, grinste Gabriel.

„Wie jetzt?“, fragte Paul und alle klebten an unseren Lippen.

Wir erzählten die ganze Story und so wie die anderen staunten, war es wohl etwas Besonderes. War es auch, wenn ich an die letzten 2 ½ Jahre zurückdachte … unglaublich, was mir da passiert war.

Nachdem wir uns ein paar Fotos angeschaut hatten, ich einige Fotos mit den anderen gemacht und die nette Kellnerin eines von uns allen geschossen hatte, mussten wir uns leider verabschieden, denn wir flogen wieder nach Kansas.

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt“, rief mir Ian hinterher.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder“, grinste Balthasar und warf mir einen Kuss zu.

„Wahnsinn“, grinste ich noch immer, als wie daheim im Bett lagen.

„Ich freue mich, wenn du dich so freust, denn dein Strahlen ist das Wundervollste das es für mich gibt", schmunzelte Gabriel und küsste mich auf die Wange.  

„Danke dass du mir das alles ermöglichst“, sagte ich und drückte seine Hand, bevor wir unsere Augen schlossen.

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

_‚Kalt!‘_

Ich machte ich die Augen auf und sah mich um. Gabriel hatte mir die Decke gestohlen und lag eingemummt unter dem Deckenberg.

_‚Na warte du Fuchs …‘_

Grinsend hob ich vorsichtig die Decke. Ich drückte mich an seinen Rücken und legte meine kalten Hände auf seine Brust.

„Um Gottes Willen“, kreischte er erschrocken, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern, gestern Eiswürfel mit ins Bett genommen zu haben.“

„Wärme mich“, schnurrte ich und drückte mich näher an ihn.

„Geh weg von mir!“, murmelte er verschlafen und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Du bist schuld, dass mir kalt ist, du Dieb. Hmm … du bist so warm“, lächelte ich und rieb mein Gesicht an seinem Nacken.

„Und du bist die Tochter von Väterchen Frost“, bibberte er.

„Snegurotschka“, grinste ich und er schmunzelte.

„Sag das nochmal.“

„Snegurotschka“, lachte ich.

„Ich werde dich jetzt unter eine heiße Dusche stellen“, sagte er und stand auf.

„Was lernen wir daraus?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich werde mir noch eine dritte Decke besorgen müssen“, antwortete er frech.

„Nein, du musst dafür sorgen, dass es mir 24 Stunden am Tag gut geht“, erwiderte ich und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

 

„Guten Morgen ihr Lieben“, sagte ich als wir zu den anderen kamen und gemeinsam frühstückten.

„Hey die Ausreißer sind wieder da“, grinste Sam.

„Der Akku ist aufgeladen, jetzt kann es losgehen“, sagte ich und ließ meine Finger knacken.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Gabe und ich zum Küchenchef um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen, und ich bedankte mich, dass er sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte, unsere Hochzeit mit seinem Team auszurichten.

Er sagte mir, dass er schon einen Bereich für mich eingerichtet hätte, wo ich in Ruhe werken konnte und nachmittags könnte ich dann die ganze Küche benutzen. Tom, so hieß er, war sehr sympatisch und wir verstanden uns gleich auf Anhieb. Er zeigte uns, was schon alles geliefert wurde, die Sachen eben, die nicht verdarben, das andere würde ich mit den Jungs besorgen.

„Dann macht schon mal den LKW startklar“, grinste ich Gabriel an.

„Gut, willst du die Location sehen?“, fragte er als wir wieder draußen waren.

„Natürlich“, schmunzelte ich und nahm seine Hand. Ich hatte bis dato keine Ahnung, mein Mann hatte immer ein Geheimnis darum gemacht.

 

Wir fuhren ein kurzes Stück mit dem Taxi und wir standen wirklich vor dem ‚Museum of World Treasures‘.

„Ich glaub es nicht“, staunte ich, als wir in dem riesigen Saal waren.

Wir hatten nicht weit, die Fahrt dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, das stellte also kein Problem mit dem ganzen Transport dar, Autos und Kleinbusse standen im Hauptquartier zur Verfügung …

„Das ist also die Braut“, lächelte mich eine Dame an und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Wir besprachen einige Einzelheiten und sie zeigte uns alles.

„Nächste Station ist die Kirche, wir haben nächsten Dienstag ein Gespräch beim Pfarrer“, sagte Gabe und nahm mich an der Hand.

 

Innerhalb von einigen Minuten erreichten wir die Kirche zu Fuß.

„Du wirst mich gut festhalten müssen“, lachte ich als wir 12 Stufen aus Stein hinaufgingen.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich.

„Wow“, flüsterte ich und stellte mir unseren großen Tag gerade vor meinem geistigen Auge vor. Hell, riesengroß, wunderschön und kalt.

„Hoffentlich ist es in 1 ½ Wochen wärmer“, sagte ich und rieb mir die Arme.

„Ich habe Beziehungen, und schönes Wetter bestellt“, grinste Gabe.

 

„Das ist aber jetzt nicht wahr“, stöhnte ich als wir aus der Kirche kamen. Es schneite, nur ein paar Flocken, aber es schneite.

„Der April, macht was er will“, lachte Gabe und nahm mich an der Hand.

 _‚Mach so einen Scheiß ja nicht bei unserer Hochzeit!‘_ Seufzend schaute ich in den Himmel.

 

„Du kommst jetzt gleich einmal mit mir“, sagte Jody und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Huh?“, lachte ich.

„Ich habe gerade Karin getroffen, und sie sagt, dass sie jetzt Zeit hätte, wir wollen ein paar Frisuren durchprobieren, wenn du magst.“

„Soll das ein Witz sein, natürlich, gerne“, schmunzelte ich, „danke, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst Karin.“

„Setzt dich“, lächelte sie und schaute mich durch den Spiegel an. Sie hatte ein paar Fotos mitgebracht und wir probierten einiges aus.

„Honey?“, rief Gabe vor dem Wagen.

„Draußen bleiben!“, sagte Jody und stellte sich zum Eingang.

„Gib ihr den Schlüssel, ich bin mit den anderen hinten, komm nach, wenn du fertig bist, ist nicht eilig“, hörte ich ihn sagen.

„Das sieht toll aus“, schmunzelte ich und drehte meinen Kopf.

„Finde ich auch, da stecken wir dann den Schleier rein“, sagte Karin und deutete auf die Stelle.

„Wunderschön“, lächelte Jody und machte ein Foto um es gleich an Rowena und Donna zu schicken.

„Ok, Make-up“, sagte Karin und ich seufzte.

„Puhh … am besten gar keines, oder nur wasserfestes, ich werde sicher sehr oft feuchte Augen haben.“

„Kein Problem, das habe ich da“, schmunzelte sie.

„Und da du von Natur aus schön bist, wird es ohnehin nur sehr dezent sein“, lächelte Jody.

„Danke für das Kompliment“, grinste ich.

„Gut, dann weiß ich Bescheid, du bist entlassen.“ Karin nickte mir zu und machte die Haare wieder auf.

„Danke Leute, bis später!“ Gut gelaunt ging ich in den Trailer und setzte mich an den Tisch.

_‚Gut, dann werde ich mit der Planung starten‘_

 

Keine 5 Minuten später …

*Bumm Bumm*

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben schüttelte ich den Kopf, ging zur Tür und ließ meinen Gast eintreten.

„Hey Cas.“

Gerade als ich die Türe schließen wollte, schlich sich auch Dean herein.  

„Habt ihr schon frei?“, lachte ich, sah auf meine Armbanduhr und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

Wow, ich war so lange bei Karin, und es war schon lange Feierabend.

„Was machst du, können wir helfen?“, fragte Dean.

„Ich habe noch nicht angefangen, bin dabei durchzuplanen“, erwiderte ich.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Was für ein Verkehr“, lachte ich und ließ beide Crowley eintreten.

Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich kann euch leider nur Wasser anbieten, hier sieht es ziemlich leer aus“, sagte ich.

„Im Wasser treiben es die Fische“, grinste Dean und würgte.

„Ich hole uns was“, sagte Luzifer und Cas folgte ihm.

„Blickst du da durch?“, fragte Crowley und hob die Zettel in die Luft um sie wieder auf den Tisch segeln zu lassen.

„Wenn du alles durcheinander schmeißt, nicht mehr“, grinste ich, „ich muss das ohnehin noch einmal am Computer schreiben, wie sieht es eigentlich am Samstag aus, was soll ich kochen?“

„Sag uns was wir kochen sollen, du hast frei“, erwiderte Cas.

„Nein, sonst gibt es womöglich noch Bagels mit Erdnussbutter“, sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was hast du gegen Erdnussbutter?“, lachte Crowley und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Um Gottes Willen, wie kann man so etwas mögen … Erdnüsse ok, Butter auch ok, aber zusammen? Und dann noch süß … mit Marmelade der Gelee?“, sagte ich und schüttelte mich, „das ist genauso ein kulinarischer Fehltritt wie gezuckertes Popcorn.“

„Ich sehe schon, wir müssen dir noch viel beibringen“, seufzte Dean.

„Oder ich euch“, grinste ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Vollversammlung, und ich bin nicht eingeladen, oder wie?“, grinste Sam und nahm sich ein Bier.

Bobby und Gabe’s Vertretung fuhren immer nach Hause, da sie nicht weit hatten, also waren wir jetzt alle bis auf die KingsOfCons-Truppe beisammen. Und ausgerichtet hatten wir noch nichts.

„Gut“, sagte ich und nahm den Zettel in die Hand.

„Wenn es am Samstag schön ist, könnten wir grillen und ich mache einen Kuchen, wenn es am Samstag nicht schön ist mache ich etwas kaltes, belegte Brötchen … ach nein, bei euch gibt es ja kein anständiges Brot“, sagte ich und streckte die Zunge heraus.

„Also ich bin jetzt 38 Jahre ganz gut zurechtgekommen“, lachte Dean.

„Ja, weil du auch nichts anderes kennst“, schmunzelte ich schulterzuckend.

„Grillen wäre schon fein, aber ich weiß nicht ob das Wetter mitspielt, für die nächsten Tage ist es unbeständig und kalt“, murmelte Sam und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ok, ich lasse  mir etwas einfallen ...“

 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, lachte Gabe als er zur Türe hereinkam.

„Betriebsversammlung“, grinste ich.

„Kann ich … lass mich, hey, ich will in mein Bad!“, rief er und stieß Luzifer spielerisch in den Bauch.

„Aufpassen Bruder, ich hab dich schon einmal getötet“, antwortete er ernst und dachte nicht daran  zur Seite zu gehen.

„Warte bitte bis nach der Hochzeit, ich hab hier schon so viel hineingesteckt“, grinste ich und hob die Zettel.

„Honey, du sollst zu mir halten, eheliche Pflichte, du weißt?“, seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss mir wohl doch das Buch lesen, von alledem weiß ich gar nichts“, antwortete ich verwundert.  

„Der Wagen bricht zusammen, wenn ihr auch noch hier rein wollt“, sagte Sam stirnrunzelnd,  als Chuck an der Türe stand und Henry, Kevin, Jody und John draußen warteten.

„Keine Bange, wir wollten nur schnell ‚Gute Nacht‘ sagen, macht nicht mehr zu lange, ihr müsst morgen arbeiten“, lachte er und streckte den andern die Zunge heraus.

„Selber“, grinste Dean.

„Ja, aber erst am Nachmittag“, schrie John herein.

„Wo er recht hat“, sagte Cas und erhob sich und die anderen tranken auch aus.

„Nehmt die Flaschen mit“, rief ich.

„Oh, hier herrscht ein strenges Regiment“, sagte Luzifer und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis Morgen Cinderella“, schmunzelte Crowley und umarmte mich, bevor er aus der Türe verschwand.

 

„Ich hab sie ja furchtbar gerne, die Jungs, aber ich bin froh, dass sie wieder weg sind“, lachte ich und ließ mich neben Gabe auf das Bett fallen.

„Und ich erst“, schmunzelte er und zog mich auf sich.

„Du riechst komisch“, sagte ich und schnupperte, „Frauenparfum“.

„Ja, ich habe mit Jody geschmust“, sagte er ernst.

„Was?“, fragte ich schockiert, „ich dachte Jody und Chuck?“

„Jody ist flexibel“, grinste Gabriel „nächste Episode ist dann Henry dran.“

„Du bist blöd“, lachte ich, „ab unter die Dusche!“

„Hat dieser Mensch eigentlich auch etwas anderes zu tun, als vor diesem Lokal herumzulungern?“, fragte ich als schon wieder ein Foto von uns auf Facebook zu sehen war, von gestern Mittag.

„Vielleich“, lachte Gabriel, „ich finde es süß.“

‚War es doch kein Strohfeuer? Unbekannte erneut mit Gabriel **** gesichtet. Wer ist sie?‘

„Der könnte wenigstens schreiben ‚unbekannte Schönheit‘“, kicherte ich.

 

Rowena und Balthasar kamen dann mit mir in die Küche und wir stürzten uns in die Arbeit.

Die Küche war so gut sortiert und ordentlich, das war mir schon letztes Mal aufgefallen, hier würde ich mich auch wohl fühlen können.

 

Da Supernatural für diese Woche fast fertig war, gingen wir anschließend zu den Königen. Das war ohnehin viel lustiger.

„Die schmusen wirklich miteinander, ich dachte Gabe hat mich gestern auf den Arm genommen“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, und gleich kann er sich bestimmt nicht mehr konzentrieren, wenn er dich sieht“, grinste Balthasar.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sich mit Gabe auf den Boden warf, das tat schon beim Zuschauen weh.

„Ahh …!“, kreischte Gabe und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, „Honey, ich brauche eine Massage!“

„Dafür, dass du mit fremden Frauen herumschmust?“, sagte ich ernst, „du wirst heute vor dem Wagen schlafen!“ Die anderen lachten und ich musste auch grinsen.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass es so im Drehbuch steht“, schmunzelte er.

„Wer schreibt denn das Drehbuch?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„1:0 für dich“, grinste mich Jody an und hob den Daumen.

„Ok, geht wieder auf die Plätze, ich will ins Wochenende.“ Tim, der Kameramann schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

 

Wir setzten uns etwas abseits und ließen die anderen arbeiten.

„Ich brauche einen anderen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen“, grinste Gabe und zog mich in einen Kuss, „hmm … viel besser.“

„Du hast es doch genossen“, lachte Jody und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Aber doch nicht vor meinem We …“, schmunzelte Gabe und ich stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Rede weiter und dir tut gleich nicht nur der Rücken weh“, sagte ich gespielt empört, „dieses Wort will ich niemals hören.“

„Ist gut Honey“, grinste er und küsste mich.

 

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und irgendwann machte sich doch die Müdigkeit breit.

„Bis morgen ihr Lieben“, sagte ich und Gabe und ich gingen zum Wagen.

„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Ein wenig verdutzt blieb er stehen und sah mich an.

„Was? Ich hab doch gesagt, du schläfst heute draußen“, versuchte ich so ernst wie möglich zu sagen.

„Ja genau“, grinste er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, „gut dann geh ich eben zu Jody.“

„Ok, dann muss ich einen der Jungs fragen, ich will auch nicht alleine schlafen“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend, „die Auswahl ist natürlich groß.“

Ich machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und Gabe kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du bist ein kleines, freches Biest“, sagte er und kitzelte mich.

„Da kann ich nicht widersprechen“, grinste ich und wir stolperten zur Türe hinein.

„Waren wir heute schon duschen?“ fragte ich und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Hatten wir heute schon Sex?“, antwortete er und zog mir meinen Pullover aus.

„Nein und  … nein“, schmunzelte ich.


	66. Chapter 66

„Fuck!“, rief mein Mann und sprang aus dem Bett, „ich muss schnell zu Chuck, wegen KingsofCon etwas besprechen, bin in ca. einer Stunde wieder zurück.“

„Alles klar“, schmunzelte ich und sah ihm zu wie er sich anzog.

„Verdammt“, grinste er und deutete auf seine Beule.

Ich wollte schon aufstehen und ihm behilflich sein, doch er wehrte ab und mit einem ‚Keine Zeit‘, verschwand er aus der Tür. Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

_‚Gut, ich habe jetzt meine Ruhe, also schaffe ich auch ein bißchen was‘_

Gutgelaunt setzte ich mich an den Tisch um wieder in meinen Aufzeichnungen zu schmökern. Ich mochte die Jungs, ganz ehrlich und ich war gerne mit ihnen zusammen, aber dann war alles andere wichtiger und ich kam zu gar nichts.

Mein Handy klingelte.

„Ja Henry?“, fragte ich.

„Wir bestellen Pizza, welche wollt ihr?“, hörte ich ihn auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Kein Mais, Ananas, Oliven oder Schafskäse“, grinste ich.

„Alles klar, in einer Stunde treffen wir uns drüben.“

„Danke Henry, bis dann“, lächelte ich und legte auf.

_‚Wo war ich stehengeblieben?‘_

Ich kaute an meinem Bleistift und wurde kurze Zeit später wieder gestört.

 

*Bumm Bumm *

„Seid ihr angezogen?“, kam es von draußen.

„Hey, kommt rein“, lachte ich als ich die Türe aufmachte.

„Wo ist denn dein Göttergatte?“, fragte Rowena und sah sich um.

„Der ist bei Chuck“, antwortete ich, „aber müsste jeden Augenblick wiederkommen.“

„Wir brauchen ihn nicht“, grinste Jody.

„Oh Donna, schön, dass du da bist“, lächelte ich und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Hey Süße, wie geht es dir?“

„Das ist toll, dass ich euch alle hier habe“, sagte ich und holte die Kleider.

„Hui …“, sagte Jody und hob freudestrahlend die Augenbrauen.

„Wow“, erwiderte Rowena und hielt das Kleid hoch und Donna stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Die sind echt schön.“

„Jetzt müssen sie nur noch passen“, seufzte ich und faltete die Hände.

„Jetzt gleich?“, fragte Rowena und ich nickte.

 

„Wird hier gestrippt, Probe für heute Abend?“, grinste Gabe als er hereinkam.

„Kannst du bitte noch einen Moment rausgehen, und nein“, sagte ich und bewegte ihn zur Türe.

„Meins passt“, sagte Rowena und Jody machte ihr den Reißverschluss zu.

„Du brauchst hohe Schuhe, es ist ziemlich lang“, grinste ich und sah Rowena an.

„Kein Problem“, lachte sie.

„Bei mir sitzt es auch“, entgegnete Jody und strahlte. Und ich freute mich, daß es auch Donna so gut passte.

„Das ist total bequem.“

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, rief Gabe, „ich hab die Kleider ohnehin schon gesehen.“

„Lass ihn rein, der stirbt sonst vor Neugier“, grinste Jody.

„Ladies“, sagte er und hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen, „ihr seht toll aus.“

„Hat deine Frau gut ausgesucht, danke“, sagte Jody und umarmte mich und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

 

„Warum ich gekommen bin, die Pizzen sind schon da“, sagte Gabe und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Gut, du gehst wieder raus“, grinste ich Gabe an, „und ihr, umziehen.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich an die Mädels.

Bis auf Robert, der erst im Laufe des Nachmittages kam, waren wir vollzählig. Crowley, Sam, Jody, Kevin, Donna, Cas, Dean, Rowena, Luzifer, Chuck, Gabe, Henry, John, Balthasar und ich. Gabe und ich verzogen uns in die Küche und bereiteten dort alles vor und dann mussten wir noch zwei Stunden in den Trailer, bevor uns die anderen holen kamen.

 

„Herzlich willkommen auf eurem Polterabend“, begrüßte uns Chuck vor dem Set.

„Bevor ihr reingeht, müsst ihr erst einmal die Straße kehren“, erwiderte John.

„Damit ihr nicht dreckig werdet, bekommt ihr natürlich dementsprechende Kleidung“, fügte Henry hinzu.

Omaschürzen … kennt ihr? Ich hasste sie, musste aber grinsen, als mich Jody mit einer Schürze, Kopftuch und Arbeitshandschuhen einkleidete.

Kevin machte bei Gabe dasselbe und uns wurde ein Besen und eine Kehrschaufel in die Hand gedrückt.

 

„Die Straße ist nicht schmutzig“, lachte ich.

„Noch nicht“, sagte Jody, die mit einer Schreibtruhe voller Porzellan um die Ecke kam.

„Habt ihr die Küche ausgeräumt? Da hat aber Tom keine Freude“, grinste Gabriel.

„Jeder hat was mitgebracht und wir haben unsere Wohnwägen geräumt, Pappteller braucht man nicht abwaschen“, erwiderte Sam und alle lachten.

Und dann wurde es laut, denn jeder zertrümmerte das Geschirr auf dem Boden.

„Scherben bringen Glück“, rief Rowena.

„Hoffentlich habt ihr keinen Spiegel dabei, denn das bringt Unglück“, feixte ich und wir begannen die Scherben zusammenzukehren und in die Schreibtruhe zu verfrachten.

„Uff“, keuchte Gabriel, als wir fertig waren.

„Ups“, sagte Cas, der wie zufällig über die Schreibtruhe stolperte und den ganzen Inhalt wieder auf dem Boden verteilte.

Noch einmal von vorne. „Eine Runde Schnaps, wohl bekomms“, grinste Balthasar und reichte das Tablett durch.

 

Wir gingen hinein und es war alles wunderschön hergerichtet und liebevoll dekoriert. Die Karaoke-Maschine war aufgebaut und wurde den ganzen Abend genutzt.

„Spuck es aus“, grinste ich als Balthasar zu uns kam und von einem Bein auf das andere stieg.

„Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, und wollte fragen, ob ich sie zur Hochzeit mitbringen darf“, fragte er, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich“, schmunzelte Gabe, „auf einen mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an.“

„Ich freu mich für dich“, lachte ich und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Natürlich blieben uns eine Menge Spiele nicht erspart.

 

„Da wir noch nicht alles über euch wissen, und ihr sicherlich auch nicht“, sagte Chuck und alle lachten, „setzt euch hin, Rücken an Rücken.“

„Zieht euren Schuh aus“, grinste Dean und verzog das dann das Gesicht.

„Du bekommst einen von Eva und deinen“, sagte Henry zu Gabe und gab ihm meinen Schuh und zu mir: „und du bekommst deinen und einen von ihm.“

„Wir stellen euch Fragen und für ‚er‘, hebt ihr Gabes Schuh und ‚sie‘, den von Eva“, fügte Rowena hinzu, „für jede richtige Antwort gibt es ein Geschenk, für Unstimmigkeiten müsst ihr trinken.“

„Ich werde heute sowas von besoffen sein“, stöhnte ich und die anderen lachten.

 

„Ok, aufgepasst“, Jody räusperte sich und stellte sich zwischen uns, „erste Frage: Wer kann schneller die Hand zur Versöhnung reichen?“

„Ich muss raten“, sagte ich und hob Gabes Schuh und er meinen.

„Prost“, rief Cas und wir kippen unseren ersten.  

„Zweite Frage“, sagte Jody.

„Wer von euch gibt mehr Geld aus?“

„Klar“, sagte ich und hielt den Schuh von Gabe in die Höhe und er auch.

„Geschenke, Geschenke“, jubelte er. John überreichte mir ein Schokolade-Bodypainting und wir freuten uns.

„Dritte Frage: Wer ist eitler?“, las Jody vor. Ich hob sofort seinen Schuh und er meinen.

„Prost“, kicherte Kevin.

„Honey!“

„Ich bin nicht eitel“, lachte ich.

„Vierte Frage: Wer … ok, das streichen wir“, sagte sie.

„Wowowo“, sagte Gabriel, „lies vor!“

„Vierte Frage. Wer kann besser kochen?“

„Pff“, grinste ich und hob meinen Schuh und Gabe auch.

„Geschenke, Geschenke“, lachte er. John gab ihm ein Paket mit einer halben Million … geschreddertes Papiergeld und alle lachten.

„Fünfte Frage: Wer von euch hatte mehr Liebhaber/innen?“, grinste sie. Ich hob seinen Schuh und er auch.

„Ich bin brav“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich bin älter“, sagte Gabe und schulterzuckend.

„Geschenke, Geschenke“, lachte ich. John überreichte mir eine Vase, graviert mit unseren Namen und einem Herz.

„Oh, ist die schön“, sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Sechste Frage: Wer von euch braucht mehr Platz im Bett?“ Gabes Schuh schnellte ohne großartig zu überlegen in die Höhe.

„Gabriel, heute noch?“, grinste Robert. Er hob zögerlich seinen Schuh und alle kicherten.

Das nächste Geschenk war ein kleines Ortsschild mit meinem Nachnamen durchgestrichen und darüber stand Eva und Gabriel ****. Eine schöne Idee.

 

„Siebente Frage.“ Jody räusperte sich. „Wer von euch ist liebesbedürftiger?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte.

„Kann ich jemanden anrufen?“, fragte Gabe und alle kicherten.

„Schwierige Frage“, sagte ich.

Weder ich noch Gabe kamen zu einem Ergebnis.

„Hebt einen Schuh!“ Ich hob meinen und Gabe seinen.

„Prost“, grinste Chuck.

_‚Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Schnaps hasse?‘_

„Achte Frage. Wer von euch redet mehr?“ Ich hielt den Schuh von Gabe in die Höhe und er auch.

„Das ist mein Beruf“, grinste er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das nächste Geschenk, dass uns John gab waren Filzpantoffel … für ihn: Ehemann, für mich: Ehefrau.

„Neunte Frage: Wer von euch ist der bessere Beifahrer?“, fragte Jody.

Ich hob meinen Schuh und Gabe seinen.

„What?“, rief ich und drehte mich halb um und grinste, „ich sag nur letzter Urlaub.“

„Trinken“, grinste Balthasar und gab uns zwei Stamperl.

„Zehnte Frage. Wer von euch hat im Bett die Hosen an?“

„Hast du schon einen Schuh oben?“, fragte ich Gabe.

„Schon lange“, schnaubte er belustigt und alle kreischten. Ich hob meinen und Gabe hielt auch meinen in die Höhe.

„Schau, schau“, grinste Luzifer, „stille Wasser …“

Als Geschenk gab es ein Einmachglas mit grünen Gummifröschen mit der Aufschrift:

Ein paar Kröten für euch.

„Elf …“, fing Jody an, bevor ich sie unterbrach.

„Wie viele Fragen kommen noch?“

„Die vorletzte: wer hat den größeren Dickschädel?“ Ich hob meinen Schuh und Gabriel seinen

„Prost“, lachte Cas.

„Babe?“, fragte Gabriel und alles was ich machen konnte war mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Und die letzte Frage“, erwiderte Jody, „wer ergriff beim ersten Kuss die Initiative?“

Das war Gabriel und ich dachte gerne daran zurück. John überreichte ihm zwei Dosen Prosecco mit unseren Namen und Hochzeitsdatum in Weiß und Gold.

„Das war nicht schlecht“, grinste Crowley.

 

„Das nächste Spiel wird lustig“, grinste Donna, „füttere deinen Ehemann.“

John und Henry hielten über einem kleinen Tisch ein Bettlaken mit aufgenähtem Strampler in die Höhe.

Dahinter war ein Stuhl wo sich Gabriel draufsetzen und den Kopf in den Schlitz stecken musste, und die Arme in die Beine des Stramplers, damit es von vorne aussah wie ein Baby. Er bekam auch eine Wollmütze aufgesetzt und einen Schnuller in den Mund. Unter dem Kopf waren 2 Schlitze für meine Arme und ich musste mich hinter Gabe stellen.

Chuck hatte sich eine Geschichte zurechtgeschrieben und las sie vor.

Natürlich wurde wieder alles gefilmt und alle hatten riesen Spaß.

Es fing damit an, dass sich Gabriel die Augen rieb, da er gerade munter wurde, natürlich rieb ich ihm die Augen und er fing gleich an zu weinen, da ich seine Nase erwischte, ich streichelte ihm über die Wange und er beruhigte sich wieder. Er gähnte und ging ins Bad. Dann putzte ich ihm die Zähne, spülte den Mund aus, rasierte ihn, natürlich ohne Klinge, ich wusch ihm das Gesicht, ließ ihn Milch aus der Flasche trinken und verabreichte ihm Brei.

Da er natürlich wieder vollgekleckert war, wusch ich ihm noch einmal das Gesicht.

Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nichts sieht, ich freute mich schon auf das Video. Ich wusste, dass Gabriel die ganze Zeit Grimassen schnitt. Er heulte in einer Tour und ich steckte ihm wieder den Schnuller hinein und streichelte über seine Wange. Zu guter Letzt musste ich ihm noch die Nase putzen, die Haare kämmen, das Gesicht eincremen und einen Pickel ausdrücken.

Ich konnte nicht sehen wer es war, aber mir wurden immer die verschiedenen Utensilien in die Hand gegeben und die Leute kugelten sich vor Lachen.

 

Wir sangen viel, wir tranken viel und irgendwann wurden mir die Augen verbunden und ich musste Gabe durch Tasten seiner Waden aus sieben verschiedenen Männern erkennen.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht so schnell reagieren und sehen, wer von den Jungs nicht mehr da war. „Stehen die da alle in Unterhosen?“, grinste ich. Ich kannte Gabe, aber ich kannte die anderen nicht.

„Du darfst sie nirgendwo anders berühren außer am Unterschenkel“, mahnte Rowena.

Da ich auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, stellte ich mich neben die Jungs und tastete die Höhe der Knie. Gabe war so groß wie ich, also schieden die anderen aus.

Dann kniete ich am Boden und musste aufpassen, dass ich keinen unsittlich berührte. Das war nicht leicht, ich hatte drei zwischen denen ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte und ich vermutete, dass es sich um Chuck, Kevin und mein Mann handelte. Da half nur ein Trick. Gabe war an einer Stelle an seinem Knie extrem empfindlich.

Und dann hatte ich ihn. Ich lachte und riss mir die Augenbinde herunter. Zur Belohnung küsste er mich und die anderen applaudierten.

 

Wir  tanzten natürlich auch viel und irgendwann kamen dann die Luftballons ins Spiel.

„Weil wir schon beim Tanzen sind …“, sagte Luzifer und band einen Luftballon um den Fuß von Gabe, „wie viele Frauen haben wir? Alle auf die Tanzfläche und schnappt euch einen Mann. Jeder der Herren bindet sich einen Luftballon um das Bein und dann wird getanzt – Ziel ist es sich gegenseitig die Ballons zu zertreten, die Frau muss den Mann schützen.“

Na das war ein Spaß. Wir waren leider nicht das Gewinnerpaar.

„Wir haben noch viele Ballons, aber das nächste Spiel machen wir dann wenn wir alle besoffen sind“, lachte Crowley, „dauert ja nicht mehr lange.“

 

„So, was hat es jetzt mit den Ballons auf sich?“, fragte ich Crowley, denn mittlerweile waren alle in einem guten Stadium.

„Ballons zerplatzen mit dem Körper, ohne Hände“, grinste er.

„Wieso frage ich auch?“, schmunzelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

Gut, es war peinlich aber zu guter Letzt lagen wir und hielten uns den Bauch vor Lachen.

 

Ich spürte den Alkohol und sagte zu Gabriel, dass ich kurz rausgehen würde, natürlich begleitete er mich.

„Wir kommen gleich wieder“, sagte ich zu den anderen.

„Die Schnapsdrossel muss an die Luft“, rief Gabriel.

„Hey, du Frechdachs“, schmunzelte ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Was für ein Abend“, lachte er und ich nickend schmiegte ich mich an ihn.

 

Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile fast 3:00 morgens und ich war ehrlich gesagt, wirklich fertig.

_‚Verdammter Schnaps‘_

„Wenn es am Schönsten ist, soll man aufhören. Ich für meinen Teil fahre nach Hause, es war ein schöner Abend, vielen Dank.“ Robert stand auf und konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich kann auch noch kaum die Augen offenhalten, ich schlage vor, wir machen auch Schluß für heute“, sagte Rowena und streckte sich.

 

„Boah nein, wer war das?!“, stöhnte ich.

Die Scheibtruhe war wieder umgeschmissen und die ganzen Scherben lagen auf der Straße. Sofort gingen ein paar Handys an um zu leuchten und alle kicherten und lachten, als wir uns wieder ans Werk machten.

„Wir sollten sie am Boden festkleben“, sagte Gabe und ich nickte.

„Danke Leute, es war echt ein toller Abend“, sagte ich und umarmte alle, „gute Nacht, bis gleich.“

„Zieh mich aus“, murmelte Gabe und streckte alle viere am Bett von sich.

„Kann mich ja selber kaum ausziehen“, stöhnte ich und kuschelte mich in den Polster.


	67. Chapter 67

_‚Oh Gott, fühle ich mich scheiße‘_

Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge. Ich wusste schon, warum ich es vermied betrunken zu sein, und außerdem war ohnehin nur der beschissene Schnaps daran schuld. Ich vertrug das Zeug nicht.

„Guten Morgen Honey“, schmunzelte mein Mann und ich kniff stöhnend die Augen zusammen.

_‚Warum bist du so gut gelaunt? Ich muss ins Bad, Zähneputzen. Kann mich nicht bewegen._ _Grins nicht so blöd. Scheiß Sprit!‘_

„Oh bleib bloß weg von mir, ich stinke bestimmt wie ein halber Schnapsladen.“ Zwar versuchte ich zu lächeln, konnte mir aber vorstellen, was das für eine Grimasse war.

„Mein armes Baby“, lachte er und streichelte mir über den Kopf.

_‚Auch noch schadenfroh, ich geb dir gleich armes Baby!‘_

Erneut drückte ich mein Gesicht in das Kissen und brummte. Zärtlich streichelte er über meinen Rücken, bevor seine Hände tiefer wanderten.

_‚Wenn du jetzt Sex willst, werde ich dir ins Gesicht kotzen!‘_

„Ich habe Kopfweh“, brummte ich und er kicherte.

„Oh ja, auf den Satz muß sich jeder Mann einstellen.“

„Ich will duschen gehen, kann mich aber nicht bewegen.“, stöhnte ich.

„Komm her, ich helfe dir“, grinste Gabriel und dafür hätte ich ihn ohrfeigen können, leider fehlte mir die Kraft dafür und so streckte ich ihm nur die Zunge heraus.

 

Liebevoll seifte er mich ein und trocknete mich anschließend ab.

„So wird es sein, wenn du mich eines Tages pflegen musst“, kicherte ich und fühlte mich schon deutlich wohler in meiner Haut.

„Was? Dann kommst du ein Heim!“, lachte er dafür bekam er einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern. Nach der morgendlichen Toilette hatte sich auch meine Übelkeit verzogen.

„Gehen wir raus an die frische Luft.“

 

„Mahlzeit!“, rief mir Henry entgegen, der mit den anderen am Aufräumen war.

„Du siehst ein wenig grün aus“, schmunzelte Donna.

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ihr mir so viel Schnaps gegeben habt“, murmelte ich.

„Aber es hat Spaß gemacht“, sagte Cas und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Habt ihr Hunger? Wir könnten etwas bestellen“, sagte Chuck.

„Für mich nur Kaffee“, sagte ich und ging zum Automaten.

„Ich könnte ein Nilpferd essen“, grinste Gabe. leckte sich die Lippen und ich würgte. Aber als ich dann die ganzen Leckereien sah, kam auch mein Appetit zurück.

„Hey, gib das wieder her“, rief John und klopfte mir auf die Finger, als ich einen Hühnerflügel stibitzte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Film?“, fragte Crowley.

„Wie wäre es mit schlafen?“, sagte ich und gähnte.

„Würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht, wir könnten dich anmalen, hier ist Schoko-Farbe“, grinste Dean und hielt unser Geschenk in die Luft.

„Rrrr“, raunte Gabe und nahm ihm die Dose aus der Hand, „meins.“

 

Nicht nur mich überfiel die Müdigkeit und schon nach kurzer Zeit sah es im Aufenthaltsraum aus wie  auf einer Pyjamaparty ohne Pyjama. Ich schmunzelte und knipste schnell ein Foto, bevor ich mich wieder an Gabe kuschelte.

„Ahh …“, stöhnte Sam und rieb sich den Rücken, „ich verzieh mich, im Bett ist es bequemer.“

 

„Ja, wir sehen uns Leute“, sagte Jody, hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging auch.

„Hey“, lachte ich Kevin an, der seinen Kopf auf meine Oberschenkel bettete, „seit wann bin ich dein persönlicher Polster?“

„Hmm … so weich“, grinste er mit geschlossenen Augen und ich strich im kurz durch die Haare.

Gabe sah mich kopfschüttelnd an, verdrehte die Augen, beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich.

„Kein Rumgemache in unserer Anwesenheit“, sagte Cas ernst und öffnete ein Auge, „obwohl …“

„Genug Leute für eine Orgie wären wir“, lachte Chuck.

„Steht nicht auf meiner To-do-Liste“, grinste ich.

„Ich bin raus, ich muss mit meiner Frau telefonieren“, sagte John und stand auf.

„Telefonsex?“, schmunzelte Luzifer.

„Und ich habe morgen früh eine Termin, ich brauche auch noch eine Mütze Schlaf“, sagte Rowena.

„Bitte stolpert beim Hinausgehen nicht über die Scheibtruhe, wir haben heute zu wenig Energie“, grinste ich und Gabe nickte.

 

„Honey“, stöhnte mein Mann qualvoll, „mir tut schon alles weh.“

„So schwer ist mein Kopf auch wieder nicht“, murmelte ich.

„Ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste“, grinste er und ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „danke Freunde, wir gehen auch, bis bald.“

„Vergesst die Schokolade nicht, sonst werden wir hier Spielchen spielen“, grinste Dean.

 

„Ich liebe Schokolade, und die dann von deinem Körper zu schlecken, hmm …“, knurrte Gabriel und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ich weiß Gabriel“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Kann ich kurz deinen Laptop benutzen, ich muss was nachschauen, wegen einem Rezept“, sagte ich.

„Wenn du das Passwort errätst.“

„Wie viele Buchstaben?“, fragte ich.

„5“, antwortete er.

„Na das war jetzt nicht so schwer“, schmunzelte ich, als ich im Internet war.

„Oh“, lächelte ich als ich das Hintergrundbild sah.

Es war das, das wir kurz nach unserer Verlobung geschossen hatten, er hatte es bearbeitet und jetzt standen wir vor dem Eiffelturm.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich Schokolade naschen?“, fragte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Das wird eine riesen Sauerei und klebrige Angelegenheit, dazu bräuchten wir einen Latexbezug, oder so, den man abwischen kann“, sagte ich.

„Einen was?“, grinste er.

Ich tippte ins Netz ein und sofort waren einige Bilder zu sehen. Die Schokolade war jetzt vergessen, denn Gabriel setzte sich neben mich und wir surften wie wild durch die Seiten und er bekam immer größere Augen. Ich stellte den Ton auf minimale Lautstärke, als wir uns einige nicht jugendfreie Clips anschauten.

„So, und jetzt lösch den Verlauf, muss ja nicht jeder wissen, wie versaut du bist“, grinste ich und packte meine Unterlagen zusammen.

„Hey Bunny, guten Morgen“, schmunzelte Gabe und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bunny?“

„Ja du hast im Schlaf so süß …“, kicherte er und rümpfte die Nase.

„Das schaut aber nicht süß aus“, lachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, „gut, ausruhen können wir uns in einer Woche, die paar Tage werden wir arbeiten“ Ich wollte aufstehen, aber mein Mann zog mich wieder zu sich ins Bett.

„Ja, Arbeit fängt in 10 Minuten an.“

„Auf, wir haben einen Zeitplan“, grinste ich und ging ins Bad.

„Mein Baby hat einen Zeitplan?!“

„Dein Baby hat schon öfter solche Veranstaltungen gemacht“, rief ich.

„Mein Baby hat schon öfter geheiratet?“, fragte er gespielt entsetzt.

„Nein, ich bin nur für das Kochen zuständig“, schmunzelte ich und reichte ihm die Zahnbürste, „aber das hier wird eine andere Größenordnung, und Planung ist das Wichtigste.“

„Natürlich, ich mach alles was du mir sagst, Boss“, feixte er.

„Nein, lass das“, ich stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Honey, ich liebe dich, sag uns was zu tun ist und wir machen das, wir machen das so wie wir uns das vorstellen, und es wird traumhaft“, lächelte er, seine Augen leuchteten und er nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung. 

 

Da das ganze Küchenpersonal noch arbeitet, entschlossen wir uns, erst einmal zu zweit anzufangen. Von Tom bekamen wir ein paar Schürzen, um uns nicht einzusauen.

„Womit starten wir?“, fragte Gabe und wusch sich die Hände.

„Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn kurz.

Den größten Spaß hatten wir beim Flechten der Mohnfleßerl.

„Ahh …“, kreischte er, „zeig mir das noch ein 17.Mal.“

„Was ist denn das? Ein Osterhase?“, lachte ich und deutete auf das Kunstwerk.

„Ich mache etwas anderes“, sagte er und machte ein Herz.

„Sieht gut aus, mach noch 20“, grinste ich.

Mit den Kaisersemmeln schaute es auch nicht viel besser aus. Ok, ich musste zugeben, das erforderte Übung, und ich hatte es auch nicht beim ersten Mal hinbekommen.

Ich war ein Perfektionist, und wenn es blöd aussah, dann machte ich es noch einmal. Aber hey, das hier war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit und ich war froh, dass mir die Leute halfen, das letzte was ich wollte, war, irgendjemanden zu kritisieren und den Chef raushängen zu lassen, denn das hatten meine Freunde nicht verdient und deswegen hatte ich auch beschlossen, es mit Humor zu nehmen.

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, sagte er enttäuscht.

„Mach dir doch darüber keine Gedanken, deine Stärken sind halt nicht in der Küche, dafür hast du ja mich, mach Salzstangen, das ist einfach“, schmunzelte ich und schlug ihm auf den Hintern.

Gabe hatte eine schwarze Hose an und ich hatte mehlige Hände. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, weil ich das zu spät bemerkt habe.

_‚Aber sagen werde ich dir das auch nicht‘_

„Ok, die Hälfte Gebäck ist fertig, gehen wir essen“, sagte ich und nahm seine Hand.

„Hat dich auch jemand aus der Hölle gezogen?“, schmunzelte Dean, als er hinter Gabe beim Buffet anstand und die anderen kicherten.

„Was …?“, fragte er und verdrehte sich. „Honey!“

„Ja, meiner“, lachte ich und legte meine Hand auf den Abdruck. Und so schnell konnte keiner reagieren, wie Chuck ein Foto geschossen hatte.

 

Ich war die einzige, die es mir recht machen konnte, aber mittlerweile kannte ich die Crew und es waren tolle und erfahrene Leute, und Tom hatte mir versprochen, ein Auge darauf zu haben.

_‚Hoffentlich klappt das alles‘_

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken“, schmunzelte mein Mann und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

„Hey, kann man euch helfen?“, kam es von Jody, die mit Henry bei der Türe hereinkam.

„Der hier ist nicht mehr zu helfen, ich habe eine Perfektionistin geheiratet“, seufzte Gabriel.

„Hey, du Frechdachs“, rief ich lachend und warf ihm ein Geschirrtuch an den Kopf, „du wirst gleich zum abwaschen abkommandiert.“

 

„Mir tun die Füße weh“, jammerte Gabe später im Trailer.

„Ich weiß“, sagte ich und deutete zur Couch und einige Augenblicke später seufzte er wohlig und zufrieden, als ich seine Füße massierte.

Stundenlang auf einem Platz zu stehen und sich nicht großartig zu bewegen, an das musste man sich gewöhnen. Ich kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut und auch Rückenschmerzen gehörten dazu, wenn die Arbeitsfläche nicht zur Größe passte. Und wir hatten ja auch normale Schuhe.

„Angenehm?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Wenn du das jeden Abend machst, stehe ich jeden Tag stundenlang neben dir in der Küche“, murmelte er verträumt.

 

Da wir am darauffolgenden Tag unser Traugespräch hatten, machten wir uns nach dem Frühstück gleich auf den Weg in die Kirche. Der Pfarrer war ein sehr netter, junger Mann und ich erzählte ihm von meinem Onkel. Er machte mir den Vorschlag, die Trauung mit ihm zusammen durchzuführen und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut am Körper, weil ich mich so freute. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn umarmt.

Und Gabe warnte ihn auch gleich vor, keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, wenn Chuck so tat, als hätte er die Ringe vergessen. Diese Showeinlage musste sein. Auch wenn es in der Kirche war.

Und dann gingen wir gleich noch beichten.

_‚Wann war ich das letzte Mal bei der Beichte? … Ewig her.‘_

„Und jetzt“, sagte ich und nahm Gabriel an der Hand, „besorgen wir uns Arbeitsschuhe.“

„Was?“, fragte er und sah mich erstaunt an.

 

„Ich brauche ohnehin neue und glaub mir, du wirst es mir danken“, grinste ich.

„Du willst mir bloß nicht mehr die Füße massieren“, lachte er.

„Ich massiere dir alles was du willst, aber ich kenne das Gefühl“, erwiderte ich.

„Hmm … Honey“, raunte er und zog mich in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

 

Gemeinsam mit meinen Brautjungfern verzog ich mich  zu einer Lagebesprechung, wegen dem Blumenschmuck und der Dekoration.

„Ach, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie froh ich bin, euch zu haben“, seufzte ich und umarmte sie.

„Es gibt ein Problem mit den Tischkärtchen“, sagte Rowena, „diese Lieferung ging wieder zurück, die sahen schrecklich aus, alles verwischt.“

„Fängt ja schon gut an“, stöhnte ich.

„Kein Problem, wir machen die selber“, lächelte Donna.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen sah es im Aufenthaltsraum aus wie in einer Bastelstube. Es wurde ausgemessen, geschnitten, geklebt und gefaltet.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden standen alle Kärtchen bereit, in blau-weiß mit einem roten Herz und aufgeklebten goldenen Ringen aus Plastik.

„Shit, ich hab die Gästeliste im Wagen“, sagte Jody und stand auf.

„Bleib hier, ich hab meine dabei“, lachte Bri und gab High-Five.

„Ich habe keine schöne Schrift“, grinste Jody und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.

„Ich bin auch raus“, schmunzelte Gabriel und Chuck schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mich brauchst du gar nicht anschauen."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg“, kam es von Rowena und sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie verschwand.

„Es bleibt wohl an uns hängen“, lachte ich Bri zu und sie nickte.

„Halbe Halbe."

„Ich hab schon einen Krampf“, stöhnte ich nach 30 Kärtchen.

„Mrs. ****?“ rief ein Mann an der Tür.

_‚Daran muss ich mich wirklich gewöhnen‘_

„Erinnert mich an das Backen mit Lisa und dem Plastilin“, grinste Gabriel, als er den Fondant knetete.

 

„Ja, so ungefähr, nur den kann man essen“, antwortete ich.

_‚Die verdammten Kärtchen haben meine Ablauf durcheinander gebracht, am Donnerstagabend kommt meine Familie, am Freitag will ich eigentlich nichts mehr machen, naja … mal schauen‘_


	68. Chapter 68

Mit Genuss tauchte mein Mann schon zum dritten Mal seinen Finger in den Kuchenteig bis ich ihm auf die Finger klopfte und die Schüssel außerhalb seiner Reichweite platzierte.

„Ich muss doch probieren!“

„Ich auch“, schmunzelte ich und leckte an seinem Finger, bis er seine Augen schloss und leise zu stöhnen anfing, „ja … schmeckt.“

„Baby, das ist nicht fair.“

„Es ist auch nicht fair, dass du den halben Teig nascht. Geh Zwetschken schneiden.“

„Sklaventreiber.“

„Ich hab dich auch lieb“, erwiderte ich schmunzelnd.

„Ihr seid so süß.“ Grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Tom an der Wand.

Einige Augenblicke später kam Lucifer in die Küche und fragte ob er helfen könnte.

„Kommt darauf an. Kommst du zum Probieren oder zum Arbeiten?“, lachte ich.

„Beides, würde ich sagen“, antwortete er verschmitzt und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch.

 

In Gedanken versunken stocherte ich in meinem Mittagessen herum, denn die bestellten Flaschen hätten schon längst ankommen sollen. Stöhnend und etwas genervt sah ich auf die Uhr, denn ich hasste nichts mehr als Unpünktlichkeit.

„Nur nicht nervös werden“, sagte Sam mit vollem Mund und Chuck nickte.

„Die werden schon kommen.“

Und wie aufs Stichwort piepste mein Handy.

„Lieferverzug … bla bla bla … tut uns leid … bla bla bla … so schnell wie möglich“, las ich vor.

„Sind unterwegs“, sagte Luzifer und hob beide Daumen.

Die Jungs hatten alle die Ruhe weg und ich war kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Wieder meinen Ablauf zerstört.

_‚Ok, auf einen Tag kommt es auch nicht mehr an‘_

Ein paar der Gang fuhren dann zur Location und fingen an aufzubauen.

Manche Lebensmittel waren in Amerika einfach anders, es fing schon beim Mehl an. Ich war froh, dass ich das alles vor langer Zeit recherchiert hatte, denn jetzt hätte es bestimmt ein böses Erwachen gegeben.

Einige Sachen ließ ich auch aus Österreich oder Deutschland hierher schicken, denn zum Experimentieren hatte ich wirklich keine Zeit.

Auch wenn ich sonst ein Chaot war, wenn es um die Arbeit ging, war ich eigentlich immer gut vorbereitet und das imponierte Gabriel, das sagte er mir zumindestens einige Male.

 

„Ich habe deine Lieferung entgegengenommen, die Flaschen sind da.“

Am späten Nachmittag kam Cas gutgelaunt mit einem großen Karton und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch.  

„Oh, Gott sei Dank“, seufzte ich erleichtert und riss das Paket auf.

120 Stück hatte ich bestellt und auf den ersten Blick sah alles gut aus. Ich atmete tief durch. Am Computer hatte ich mir Etiketten ausgedruckt, denn per Hand … dafür hatte ich weder die Zeit, noch die Nerven. Ein Bild von uns mit Engelsflügel, unseren Namen und Datum.

„Sieht gut aus, das machen wir später“, sagte ich und stellte die Schachtel auf die Seite.

Da auch einige Kinder dabei waren, hatten wir uns natürlich auch etwas überlegt.

Kleine Klemmbretter mit einer schwarz-weiß-Zeichnung von einem Brautpärchen und einige Wachsmalstifte, die mittels eines Gummibands darüber gespannt waren.

Und damit den Kleinen nicht langweilig wurde, hatten wir noch eine Spielecke zusammengestellt.

 

Der Likör war abgekühlt und Luzifer tauschte mit Cas den Platz, da der wieder arbeiten musste.

Wir kamen gut voran, wenn auch mit einigen Zwischenfällen … Luzifer verschüttete Likör.

„Das war deine Ration“, schmunzelte ich und er verdrehte die Augen.

… Mir war ein Blech mit Keksen verbrannt.

„Mist!“

… Gabe stieß im Vorbeigehen vier Flaschen um und die gingen zu Bruch.

„Sorry, Kollateralschaden“, sagte er schulterzuckend, als er die Scherben beseitigte.

„Fertig.“ Rowena wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn und mittlerweile waren auch die anderen wieder zurück.

„Wir haben auch einiges geschafft.“

Dieser Zusammenhalt, das Füreinander-da-sein und die Tatsache, dass ich so tolle Freunde hatte, trieben mir die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.

 

Anschließend ließen wir alle den restlichen Likör herumgehen.

Gläser zu benutzen, hätte nur bedeutet, diese wieder abwaschen zu müssen.

„Hey Leute, da komme ich doch genau richtig.“

Grinsend stellte John seinen Koffer in die Ecke und nahm einen ordentlichen Zug aus der Flasche.

„Das ist kein Wasser“, schmunzelte Donna.

„Das ist extrem lecker“, erwiderte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Selbstgemachter Engels-Likör.“

„Oh, seid kurz ruhig bitte“, sagte ich als mein Handy läutete, „Mama, du bist auf Lautsprecher.“

Auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich in technischen Dingen bewandert war, hatte ich ihr das zumindest eingeschärft. Wenn ich sagte, daß sie auf Lautsprecher war, dann durfte sie nichts über das Kleid sagen.

Als sie mir sagte, dass mein Onkel krank war und nicht mitkommen konnte, musste ich kurz schlucken. Dabei hätte ich mich so sehr gefreut. Die Alternative, damit das Flugticket nicht verfiel, war, dass der Vater meiner Schwägerin mitkam. So hatte diejenige ein wenig mehr Zeit für mich und die Kleinen waren gut unterhalten.

„Ok, alles klar, machen wir so, ich wünsche euch einen guten Flug, wir werden am Flughafen auf euch warten und Mama … vergiss bitte nichts“, sagte ich und die letzten Worte betonte ich.

„Ist schon alles geregelt, mach dir keine Sorgen“, antwortete sie und ich wusste, dass sie grinste.

 

Da wir alle ziemlich geschafft waren, verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen unserer Wege. Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und hakte die Dinge ab, die wir schon gemacht hatten.

„Wir sind gut in der Zeit.“

„Dann haben wir ja Zeit für etwas anderes“, schmunzelte er und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Erst einmal duschen gehen, ich fühle mich nicht wohl in meiner Haut“, sagte ich und Gabriel zog mich in eine Umarmung.

„Du riechst nach Kuchen“, knurrte er und biss sanft in meinen Hals, „wir sollten gleich ins Bett gehen und ich kann die die ganze Nacht an dir knabbern.“

„Neue Lage, zwei Tage.“

Schmunzelnd drückte Gabriel seine Lippen auf meine und ich riss panisch die Augen auf.

_‚Noch so viel zu tun‘_

„Zu wenig“, stöhnte ich und sprang vom Bett auf, „Ringe?“

„Die holt Chuck heute.“

„Wann kommen deine Eltern und Geschwister?“ Nervös ging ich auf und ab.

„Morgen Mittag“, antwortete er.

„Wo sind die Etiketten?“, fragte ich mich selber und durchsuchte meine Tasche.

„Liegen auf dem Tisch“, grinste Gabe und hatte sich mittlerweile auf die Seite gedreht und den Kopf aufgestützt.

„Ich muss zum Frisör!“

„Macht Karin“, schmunzelte er und ich sah ihn seufzend an.

„Wir müssen ins Museum.“

„Wir fahren in zwei Stunden“, lachte Gabriel.

„Kannst du aufhören zu lachen?“, grinste ich und er breitete die Arme aus.

„Komm her.“

Ich war froh, dass Gabriel ruhig blieb, denn zwei aufgescheuchte Hühner waren eines zuviel.

„Warum kann es nicht schon Sonntag sein?“, seufzte ich und schloss die Augen, worauf mich Gabe schockiert ansah.

„Was, und den schönsten Tag verpassen?!“

 

„Guten Morgen Gemeinde“, lächelte ich, als Gabriel die Türe zum Speisesaal aufstieß.

„Guten Morgen“, tönte es von allen Seiten.

„Noch zwei Tage“, bemerkte Sam und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Oh Gott, sag das nicht!“, rief Gabe erschrocken und schlug die Hände über den Kopf, worauf ich ihm grinsend einen leichten Seitenhieb gab.

„Du bist blöd.“

 

Nervös rutschte ich am Stuhl hin und her, bis die anderen endlich Erbarmen hatten und wir gemeinsam ins Museum fuhren. Das sah ja schon nicht schlecht aus. Im Saal standen zwölf runde Tische und vorne war eine lange Tafel, und eine noch längere für das Buffet.

„Ok, lass mal sehen“, sagte Gabe und nahm mir den Sitzplan aus der Hand.

Nach einigem Hin und Her waren alle Tische gestellt und der Saal wartete darauf, dekoriert zu werden.

„Wie machen wir das, dass nicht alle zur selben Zeit zum Buffet gehen, und es zu einem Stau kommt?“, fragte ich und Tom hatte eine tolle Idee.

„Ich war letztens auf einer Hochzeit und es waren auch an die 100 Leute, die hatten auf jedem Tisch eine Karte stehen, mit einem Bild von einem Film, wenn die Band dann den Titelsong dieses Filmes angespielt hat, durften eben dann alle der Reihe nach und tischweise das Buffet plündern.“

„Klingt gut, machen wir auch so“, sagte mein Mann und ich nickte begeistert.

„In ein paar Stunden kommen deine Lieben, freust du dich schon?“, fragte Cas und ich nickte wieder.

_‚Hoffentlich klappt das alles‘_

 

Eigentlich hörte ich nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn ich war schon wieder am Überlegen.

Ich hatte Manschettenknöpfe bestellt, für Gabe und auch für Chuck, die sind mir letztens im Internet untergekommen und ich fand die echt superschön. Mit einem kleinen Spruch:

(1) ‚for a lifetime … (2) by your side‘, für meinen Mann. Und.

(1) ‚best men for a day … (2) best friend for life‘, für Chuck

Für meine Trauzeugin hatte ich eine weiße Kaffeetasse mit goldener Schrift:

‚maid of honor for a day … best friend for life‘

Und für meine Brautjungfern ebenfalls:

‚bridesmaid for a day … best friend for life‘

Für die Jungs, die immer hinter uns standen und mit denen ich so viel erlebt hatte, würde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um ihnen dafür zu danken.

 

„Honey?“, rief Gabe aufgeregt und winkte vor meinem Gesicht.

„Hm?“, sagte ich geistesabwesend und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ja oder nein?“, fragte er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist die Antwort auf welche Frage?“

„Seit wann genau hörst du mir nicht mehr zu?“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Seit wann genau redest du?“, grinste ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Das fasse ich nicht“, erwiderte er und der ganze Tisch bog sich vor Lachen, „ich hatte gefragt, ob wir mit deinem Anhang noch hierher fahren sollen, oder gleich ins Hotel.“

„Keine Ahnung, mal sehen wie müde sie sind, es ist doch ein 10-Stunden-Flug“, antwortete ich.

„Gut, du kannst wieder in deine Gedankenwelt abdriften“, sagte er und schob sich eine Gabel Nudeln in den Mund.

„Ich bin ganz bei dir“, schnurrte ich, rieb meine Wange an seinem Pullover und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel, was uns erneutes Gelächter und Gekicher einbrachte.

 

Den halben Nachmittag verbrachte ich wieder in der Küche und Gabriel leistete mir Gesellschaft.

„Morgen noch der letzte Schliff und dann bin ich zuversichtlich“, sagte ich und küsste ihn.

„Können wir jetzt endlich Pause machen?“, raunte er und zog mich zu sich.

 

„Ich muss noch 1000 Dinge erledigen, bevor wir nachher fahren um meine Leute abzuholen.“

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte er, als ich vor dem Durcheinander von Zetteln saß.

„Nein“, sagte ich und vertiefte mich wieder, „ich muss dem Küchenpersonal aufschreiben, wann wo was und wie lange braucht, dann noch den Sitzplan auf die Leinwand schreiben, wir müssen vorher noch kurz einkaufen, ich brauche noch ein paar Süßigkeiten und Zellophan Papier … hm … was noch?“

„Dich um deinen Mann kümmern …“, sagte er entsetzt, breitete beide Arme vor der Brust aus und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, mach ich heute Nacht, was ist heute für ein Tag, ah Donnerstag, ok, dann dürfen wir noch beieinander schlafen“, grinste ich und wandte mich wieder meinem Plan zu.

„Honey!“, rief er.

„Wir müssen dann noch schnell in der Küche vorbei, die Sachen aus dem Tiefkühler holen … oder erst morgen?“, fragte ich mich und überlegte.

 

„Ich gehe duschen“, sagte er beleidigt und verzog sich ins Bad.

„Oh-oh …“, murmelte ich, als ich ihm nachsah und das gab mir einen Stich ins Herz.

Sofort stand ich auf und ließ alles fallen.

„Gabriel!“, rief ich und zog mich während des Gehens aus.

Er stand wirklich schon unter der Dusche und ich hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, aber mir rannte die Zeit davon, und ich wollte ihn doch nicht ausschließen, aber er konnte mir dabei nicht helfen.

Ich umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an mich, aber nicht nur um ihn wieder zu besänftigen, sondern vielmehr um bei ihm Halt zu finden, denn bei mir brachen die Dämme und ich fing an zu weinen.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte ich und er streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Honey, ich bin nicht sauer“, flüsterte er, „du bist überfordert, und ich möchte dir so gerne helfen.“

„Gabriel, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du glaubst … ich will nicht … ach verdammt“, schluchzte ich, „aber dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte er und streichelte mir dabei über den Rücken, „aber ich bin da, immer, wenn du jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchst, dann lehne dich an, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann rede mit mir und wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dich tröstet, dann bin ich da, du bist nie alleine, ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

„Danke, das reicht mir“, flüsterte ich.

„Ich liebe dich Baby, mehr als alles andere“, sagte er und hob mein Kinn, damit ich ihn ansehen musste, „und das“, und er deutete auf mein verheultes Gesicht, „war mehr als überfällig.“ Er lächelte mich an und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich atmete tief durch und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke.“

 

Ja, das hat gutgetan. Mehr als das, ich fühlte wie ein Stein von meinem Herzen fiel, bei Gabriel konnte ich meinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen, ohne mich zu fragen zu müssen, was er darüber dachte und die letzten Tage hatten enorm an mir gezehrt, es war klar, dass das passieren musste.

„Und jetzt geh wieder an die Arbeit.“

„Nur wenn du mitkommst, du könntest ja ein wenig auf der Gitarre klimpern“, antwortete ich und er nickte grinsend.

„Wenn du willst dann mache ich das sehr gerne.“

Ich kam gut voran. Gabriel war an meiner Seite, mein Fels der Stärke, derjenige der mich wieder auf den Boden holt, wenn mir alles zuviel wird.

Ich liebte diesen Menschen so sehr und tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten ihre Runden, wenn ich ihn nur ansah, und dann saß  er am Bett und sang für mich … und diese Stimme … Das leise Summen in meinen Eingeweiden schwoll rasend schnell an.

_‚Scheiß drauf, das kann ich auch später fertig machen‘_

Ich nahm ihm die Gitarre aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Boden, bevor ich mich auf ihn stürzte.

„Du machst mich verdammt geil“, stöhnte ich in sein Ohr und er keuchte auf.

Aus Überraschung oder Erregung, es war mir sowas von egal. Blitzschnell flog unsere Kleidung auf den Boden.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich als sich unsere Lippen berührten.

 

„Wozu waren wir duschen?“, grinste er.

„Um mich zu therapieren, und jetzt komm hoch“, schmunzelte ich und zog ihn an der Hand.

 

Auf dem riesigen Flughafen reihte sich ein Geschäft an das andere.

„Ich glaub es ja nicht“, schmunzelte ich, als ich die kleinen Schachteln mit Schokolade sah. „Wie süß sind die denn?“ Ich kannte sie auch aus meiner Heimat, aber doppelt so groß.

Sofort kam mir die Idee, diese für die Jungs zu besorgen und sie so zu präparieren, wie ich es schon zu Weihnachten für Gabriel gemacht hatte. Genug Gründe um dankbar zu sein, hatte ich.

„Wie, wo …?“, fragte ich, als mich mein Mann  an der Hand nahm.

Also ehrlich, ich hatte ja einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Faden Wolle. Beim Autofahren dasselbe, wenn ich kein Navi hätte, wäre ich verloren und auch wenn ich eine Stelle schon fünf Mal abgefahren war, fühlte ich mich jedes Mal wie beim erste Mal.

 

Eigentlich wollten wir ja auch Chuck mitnehmen, aber dann müsste sich einer in den Kofferraum setzten, und das wollten wir niemandem zumuten.

„Goli!“, hörten wir auf einmal jemanden schreien und drehten uns in die Richtung.

 _‚Oh Gott, sehen die fertig aus‘,_ dachte ich und wir gingen auf sie zu.

Ich nahm die Kleine hoch, die losplapperte, als hätte sie gerade fünf Red-Bull getrunken.

„Das Fliegen hat dir anscheinend Spaß gemacht“, grinste Gabriel und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Nach einer herzlichen Umarmung verstauten wir das gesamte Gepäck, und das war nicht wenig, im Kofferraum.

 _‚Oh, mein Brautkleid ist da unter dem grauen Sack‘,_ dachte ich und grinste.

„Vergesst nicht die Uhren umzustellen, wir hinken hier 10 Stunden hinterher“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ihr seht geschafft aus, wollt ihr gleich ins Hotel?“, fragte Gabriel.

Meine Schwägerin nickte, denn die Kleinen mussten dringend ins Bett, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Lisa jetzt schlafen würde. Das Hotel befand sich nur einige Gehminuten vom Set entfernt und wir checkten ein.

„Wie war die Reise?“, fragte ich meine Mama.

„Puhh …“, lachte sie und setzte sich, „mal etwas anderes.“

Wir blieben noch ein bißchen und quatschten und dann verabredeten wir uns für nächsten Tag.

 

„Sind alle heil angekommen?“, rief Chuck aus dem Fenster.

„Alles paletti, alle fix und fertig“, lachte Gabriel.

 

Ich packte meine Schokolade aus und machte mich ans Werk.

Dankes-Sprüche waren schnell gefunden, und innerhalb einer halben Stunde war ich fertig mit dem Beschriften.

„Soll ich wieder Gitarre spielen?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Nein, ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für dich“, schmunzelte ich und zeigte ihm, wie er die Papiere anbringen musste.

„Danke“, sagte er und sah mir in die Augen.

„Wofür?“, schmunzelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Für alles hier, du machst dir so viele Gedanken Honey“, antwortete er.

„Es wird der schönste, aufregendste, wundervollste und fantastische Tag bisher in unserem gemeinsamen Leben werden“, erwiderte ich und drückte kurz seine Hand.

„Das ist unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht vor der Hochzeit“, raunte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Das ist richtig.“

Gabriel nahm mich fest in seine Arme und legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht. Mit einem Daumen zeichnete er meine Lippen nach, während er mir liebevoll in die Augen sah.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich nahe an seinem Ohr, küsste mich seinen Hals entlang und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

Gabe zog zitternd die Luft durch seine Zähne als ich meine Finger über seine harten Brustwarzen wandern ließ. Ein Sound, ein Bild das meinen Körper mit einer Welle der Erregung traf, so intensiv, das meine Knie weich wurden.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen ins Bett“, flüsterte mein Mann, sein Gesicht in meinen weichen Haaren vergraben.


	69. Chapter 69

Die Zettel waren verteilt, das Küchenpersonal wusste den Ablauf, ich war überflüssig in der Küche .

„Achtung!“, hörten wir John rufen, als wir mit meiner Familie in den Speisesaal kamen. Alle standen in einer Reihe und salutierten und ich musste lachen.

„Schön dich persönlich kennenzulernen“, sagte Rowena und umarmte meine Schwägerin.

Und Lisa? Was soll ich sagen ... Die Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, denn jeder beschäftigte sich mit ihr.

Gabriel stieß mir leicht in die Seite und deutete auf seine Uhr.

„Wir müssen gehen, meine Familie landet bald.“

„Können wir euch alleine lassen? Wir holen den anderen Teil der Verwandtschaft“, sagte ich.

Meine Trauzeugin hatte mein Kleid unter dem Arm und ich flüsterte Donna zu, dass sie es in ihren Trailer bringen sollte.

„Komm, wir bringen dein Kleid in meinen Trailer“, sagte Donna zu ihr.

„Ja, damit ich morgen nicht verknittert erscheine“, meine Schwägerin grinste.

Total unauffällig ... Aber Gabe hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Mit einem Augenrollen ging ich hinaus.

Nach einer guten Stunde kamen wir mit dem zweiten Teil in das Set, und schön langsam war der Raum voll. Die Crew hatten den Dreh beendet, und alle saßen bereits gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen. Weitere Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und meine kleine Nichte beäugte misstrauisch die drei Mädchen.

Der Zwerg schlief im Kinderwagen etwas abseits und bekam nichts mit von dem ganzen Trubel.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir Frauen mit der Dekoration weitermachen werden“, sagte Jody und wir standen auf.

Lisa zog es vor, bei Gabriel zu bleiben, auf dessen Schoß sie bereits saß.

 

„Wer will eine Führung?“, hörten wir Cas beim Hinausgehen sagen.

„Ich muss noch schnell in den Wagen“, erwiderte ich und hängte mich bei Mama und meiner Schwägerin ein.

„Das ist er also“, grinsten beide und ich nickte und zeigte ihnen kurz alles.

 

„Ok, das ist der Sitzplan“, erklärte ich, während ich die Staffelei aufstellte, „13 Tische, jeder hat ein anderes Filmthema, warum … das erkläre ich euch gleich, die Tischkärtchen übernehmt ihr.“ Schmunzelnd nickte ich meinen Mädels zu. „Ihr kennt die Leute, wer mit wem und so weiter.“

Die Tische waren bereits gedeckt. Mit Teller, Gläser, Besteck. Über jedem Stuhl war eine weiße Husse gezogen, es sah total elegant aus. Auch das Küchenpersonal hatte schon Chafing-Dish aufgestellt, Teller und Besteck.

Dann verteilten wir die m&m's auf den Tischen, sowie die kleinen Flaschen mit dem Likör. Die m&m's hatte ich mir aus dem Internet bestellt. Jede Farbe individuell bedruckt. Die blauen mit einem G, die roten mit einem E und die weißen mit einem Herz.

Mit den Geschenken für meine Lieben wartete ich noch, denn ich wusste, dass die anderen auch noch kommen würden. Bestimmt würde sich der passende Moment noch finden. Nachdem wir dezente Girlanden und Luftballons in rot, weiß und blau befestigt hatten, bewunderte ich alles aus einiger Distanz und es sah einfach nur unfassbar toll aus.

 

„Den Blumenschmuck holen wir morgen früh“, sagte Jody und sah sich um.

Die anderen kamen auch dazu und verstauten die Getränke im Kühlraum.

„Die Bühne steht, fehlt nur noch die Band“, grinste Henry.

„Wir sind fertig“, schmunzelte ich und Gabriel umarmte mich.

Dann klingelte mein Handy.

„Tom?“, fragte ich und stellte ihn auf Lautsprecher.

„Wir haben ein Problem“, sagte er.

_‚Klar, wieso sollte es auch kein Problem geben?‘_

„Was gibt es Tom?“, fragte ich und schloss meine Augen.

„Ich habe gerade die Semmelknödel gekocht, und einen gekostet.

Irgendjemand hat Salz und Zucker vertauscht, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, die kann man vergessen, leider muss ich weg, dringender Termin, tut mir leid.“

Für einen winzig kleinen Moment fand ich das sogar witzig, dann fiel mir aber ein, dass es sich um meine Hochzeit handelte. Ich sah auf meine Uhr, es war fast beinahe halb sechs Uhr nachmittags. Und es war keiner mehr in der Küche.

„Kein Problem, wir machen das schon, haben wir noch Ware?“, fragte ich.

„Nein, leider nicht, Brot müsstest du besorgen, alles andere ist da“, antwortete er.

„Ok, ich kümmere mich darum.“

„Danke Eva, dafür bekommst du morgen ein Bier“, feixte er.

„Du Witzbold, morgen ist gratis saufen“, grinste ich und die anderen lachten.

„Und da fangen die Probleme an“, kicherte Sam und Chuck warf ihm kopfschüttelnd einen Blick zu.

 

„Ok, macht hier fertig und ich besorge in der Zwischenzeit das Brot, kommst du mit?“, sagte ich, denn in einem amerikanischen Supermarkt war meine Schwägerin auch noch nie.

„Eine Frau die Knödel formen kann, verdient auch einen Ehemann“, schmunzelte John.

„Schön gesagt“, lachte Luzifer und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

 

„Ok, zeig mal was ihr alles gemacht habt“, sagte meine Mama und ich führte sie herum.

„Mehlspeisen und Brot, das andere macht die Crew. Zwei Suppen gibt es zur Auswahl, die werden aber eingestellt, damit niemand den Hungertod stirbt, wenn er auf das Essen warten muss. Drei verschiedene Aufstriche, Lachspastetchen und Nudelsalat. Rinderbraten mit Sauce, Schnitzel, Schweinsbraten, Knödel, Spätzle, Kartoffeln, Reis, Gemüse, warmer Krautsalat und Salate, Hochzeitstorte und Kaffee“, zählte ich auf.

„Und Sektempfang und Fingerfood, während wir eine Fotosession machen“, fügte Gabriel hinzu.

„Wow, ich freu mich schon“, grinste Dean und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 

„So, wir müssen unsere Frauen abholen“, sagte Cas und nickte Crowley zu.

Wir hatten uns lange überlegt ob nur die Partner, oder auch die Kinder … Wir sind dann zu dem Entschluss gekommen, daß Kinder über drei Jahre ok waren, wenn die Kinder mitwollten, aber die Minis sollten doch lieber zu Hause bleiben, bei Verwandten, der Nanny oder dergleichen.

Nichts gegen Kinder, aber die weite Anreise bei manchen und dann das lange Sitzen ... das war nichts für Babys, und das sahen Gott sei Dank auch alle ein. Ausnahme war natürlich mein Neffe, aber der gehörte schließlich zur Familie, und ich konnte ja schlecht ohne meine Trauzeugin heiraten.

Inzwischen wurden aber die Kinder unruhig und Gabe und ich brachten unsere Verwandten ins Hotel.

 

„Es ist dunkel, wir sind alleine“, flüsterte Gabe und umarmte mich.

„Kein Sex vor der Ehe“, grinste ich, „wo auch, in den Wohnwagen kommen wir nicht mehr unbemerkt.“

„Aber schmusen geht?!“ schmunzelte er.

„Schmusen geht“, lachte ich.

Er drückte mich fest an sich und ich sog seinen Duft tief in mich auf, ließ meine Finger langsam durch seine weichen Haare gleiten und schloss die Augen zu einem innigen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Sweetie“, flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, antwortete ich, während ich seinen Nacken kraulte.

„Ok, dann lass uns zurückgehen, auch wenn ich dich ungerne loslasse“, seufzte er.

 

„Willkommen zurück“, schmunzelte Jody.

„Da der Tag morgen sehr früh beginnt, werden wir die Braut jetzt mitnehmen“, sagte Rowena.

„Oh Honey“, flüsterte Gabe und küsst mich noch einmal kurz.

Wir hielten uns an den Händen und die Mädels zogen mich und die Jungs Gabriel spielerisch auseinander.

Und Luzifer hatte ein Erinnerungsfoto gemacht.

„Wir sehen uns in der Kirche“, sagte ich noch schnell und winkte zum Abschied.

 

„Und bei wem schlafe ich jetzt?“, fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung, wo willst du schlafen?“, grinste Rowena.

Ich drehte mich um und sagte: „Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf.“ Sie kicherten und schubsten und drängten und ich lachte.

„Nr.3“, sagte ich und drehte mich um.

„Willkommen zur Pyjama-Party“, schmunzelte Donna.

„Ich habe keinen Pyjama“, sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber du hast ein T-Shirt an“, grinste sie. Ich umarmte die anderen zwei zum Abschied und ging mit ihr in ihren Wagen.

„Ah, du hast ja mein Kleid hier“, schmunzelte ich und machte den Sack auf.

 

„Willst du es anziehen?“, fragte sie.

„Nein“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „erst morgen.“

Sie schenkte zwei Gläser Wein ein und gab mir eines.

„Auf euch, auf morgen, auf uns“, schmunzelte sie und wir stießen an, „wie geht es dir?“

„Frag mich morgen um diese Zeit noch einmal, die Woche war hart und morgen wird noch härter, ich werde morgen so viel weinen, du kennst mich ja“, seufzte ich.

„Ich finde das nicht schlimm“, schmunzelte sie, „sind ja schließlich Freudentränen … hoffe ich.“

„Natürlich“, grinste ich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Gabe so eine tolle Frau gefunden hat, ihr passt so gut zusammen“, sagte sie.

„Und ich bin so froh, dass ich euch dadurch alle kennengelernt habe, ihr seid so tolle Menschen, wenn mir jemand vor 2 ½ Jahren erzählt hätte, was mir passieren wird, ich hätte ihm den Vogel gedeutet“, lächelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, „und jetzt heirate ich. Wieder.“

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, morgen wird anstrengend“, sagte Donna und stand auf, „du kannst im Bett schlafen, ich nehme die Couch.“

„Das Bett ist groß genug, von mir aus kannst du auch im Bett schlafen“, grinste ich.

„Nur wenn du versprichst, nicht herüber zu greifen, ich bin nicht dein Mann“, feixte sie.

„Ich hab dich lieb“, grinste ich und umarmte sie.

„Ich dich auch.“

„Gute Nacht Donna“, sagte ich und schloss die Augen.

„Gute Nacht Süße“, erwiderte sie.


	70. Chapter 70

„Großer Gott“, stöhnte ich als Donna‘s und mein Handy gleichzeitig klingelten.

„Da haben wir wohl denselben Brauch, bei uns werden die Eheleute aus dem Bett geschossen oder die Musikkapelle spielt.“

„Wie spät?“, fragte Donna gähnend und ich hielt meinen Arm vor die Augen.

„Halb sieben.“

„Ja, wir sind wach!“, schrie Donna ins Telefon und warf es anschließend auf den Tisch, „na dann, los geht es.“

 

„Zuerst holen wir die Blumen und fahren ins Museum“, sagte Jody und Rowena lächelte mich an.

„Ich hoffe der Brautstrauß gefällt dir. Er sieht ähnlich aus wie bei deiner standesamtlichen Trauung und Gabe durfte auch mitreden.“

„Er ist sicher perfekt“, schmunzelte ich mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und der Blumenschmuck für die Kirche und die Tische ist auch ähnlich“, ergänzte Donna.

„Ich wollte euch überraschen, aber gut …“ Mit diesen Worten platzierte ich die Geschenke für meine Freunde auf die Tische.

„Aber du hast uns doch schon unsere schönen Kleider gekauft“, sagte Donna und als mich alle drei gleichzeitig umarmten musste ich einige Male blinzeln.

„Ist doch nur ein kleines Dankeschön. Das fängt schon an.“

„Sieht gut aus, kann man so lassen“, sagte Jody als wir noch einmal unsere Blicken wandern ließen.

„Nächster Stop … Kirche dekorieren.“

 

„Ist es so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“, fragte Jody und nahm meine Hände in ihre und ich nickte. Im selben Moment verfluchte ich mich innerlich dafür, dass ich schon wieder feuchte Augen hatte.

_‚Wo soll denn das hinführen? Wenn das so weitergeht, sehe ich bei der Zeremonie schon aus wie ein weißes Kaninchen mit roten Augen‘_

 

Mit Karin im Schlepptau machten wir uns auf und fuhren ins Hotel.

„Papa, raus“, schmunzelte ich, als wir ins Zimmer kamen und er packte seine Sachen, ging zu meinem Bruder ins Zimmer und fast im selben Augenblick kam meine Trauzeugin und Gabes Mutter zur Tür herein.

„Gut, dann gehe ich als erstes duschen?“, fragte ich und die anderen nickten.

Ich genoss für ein paar Momente die warmen Wasserstrahlen auf der Haut und atmete tief durch. Lange hatte ich mir überlegt, was ich darunter anziehen sollte. Ein trägerloser BH, klar, weiße Unterhose klar, halterlose Strümpfe oder doch lieber Strapse?

Im Ernst, ich hatte sowas noch nie getragen, obwohl das natürlich mit einer Korsage extrem sexy aussehen würde. Mein Kleid war tailliert und das wäre natürlich nicht schlecht, zudem hatte es den Vorteil, dass mir die Strümpfe nicht runter rutschten.

Ich stützte meine Hände auf das Waschbecken und schaute mich im Spiegel an.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragte Rowena, während sie an die Türe klopfte, „ich hab hier etwas ‚Neues‘ für dich.“ Schmunzelnd überreichte sie mir das, was ich mir soeben in Gedanken ausgemalt hatte. „Zieh es an, und dann komm raus.“

_‚Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ein Selfie machen und es Gabriel schicken das sieht echt verdammt sexy aus‘_

„Wow“, staunte meine Mama als ich in das Zimmer kam und Jody stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Sexy Lady“, grinste meine Trauzeugin und zwinkerte.

„Setz dich“, schmunzelte Karin, und ich zog mir vorher noch einen Bademantel über.

Gabriel hatte mir geschrieben und ich lächelte als ich die Nachricht las:

‚Guten Morgen, meine wunderschöne, wundervolle Braut. Ich liebe dich. Bis gleich. Kiss‘

 

„Ach herrjeh“, hörte ich einige Augenblicke später Donna am Telefon murmeln und ich war schon wieder in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Was ist los?“

„Ach nicht so schlimm, alles ok“, winkte sie ab, „Buddy steht im Stau.“

„Buddy steht im Stau“, wiederholte ich seufzend und sah auf meine Uhr.

„Keine Panik“, sagte Gabriels Mama und legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hat jemand Kontakt mit Tom? Läuft alles? Wie sieht es mit den Kellnern aus?“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben alles im Griff“, schmunzelte Rowena und ich seufzte erneut.

„Das Fleisch ist zwar verbrannt, das Gemüse verkocht und die Kuchen liegen am Boden, aber sonst ist alles im grünen Bereich“, scherzte Jody und ich verdrehte die Augen, „nein, im Ernst, genieße deinen Tag und lass uns das andere machen, dafür sind wir da.“

„Ich weiß, ich danke euch dafür.“

Wir hatten ein kleines Frühstück kommen lassen, denn das konnte nicht verkehrt sein, ansonsten wären wir womöglich umgefallen.

 

„Gut. Haare und Make-up sitzen, und es ist wasserfest, also keine Angst, da verschmiert nichts“, sagte Karin und ich schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

Mittlerweile waren alle geduscht und umgezogen und sie sahen wirklich wunderschön aus.

Meine Mama trug ein blau-weißen Kostüm und Gabriels Mama ein rot-weißes.

„Mir ist fad“, brummte Lisa und drehte sich in ihrem blauen Kleid, worauf wir alle lachen mussten.

„Schlüpf rein“, sagte meine Schwägerin und hielt mit Jody mein Kleid bereit.

Es saß perfekt und ich bewunderte mich im Spiegel.

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte mich gut gehalten, aber die ersten Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen als meine Mama sagte, wie wunderschön ich aussah und dabei meine Hand drückte.

„Die Kette passt nicht dazu. Hier etwas ‚Geliehenes‘.“ Donna nahm ihre Kette ab, die mir schon damals gefallen hatte, und legte sie mir um.

„Etwas ‚Blaues‘“, schmunzelte Jody und band mir ein blaues Strumpfband um meinen Oberschenkel.

„Etwas ‚Altes‘“, sagte meine Mama und gab mir ihr weißes Perlenarmband.

„Und einen Glückspfennig im Schuh“, grinste meine Trauzeugin.

„Das kenne ich noch nicht“, schmunzelte ich und platzierte das Geldstück, damit es nicht drückte.

Zu guter Letzt wurde mir noch der Schleier ins Haar gesteckt und ich war fertig.

„Du bist perfekt“, strahlte Rowena und drückte mich kurz.

„Wir warten unten“, sagte meine Schwägerin und scheuchte die anderen hinaus.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah meine Mama an.

_‚Ich fange gleich an‘_

„Du bist wunderschön“, sagte sie und wischte mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, „ich bin so stolz auf dich und wollte dir nur sagen, egal wie du dich entscheidest, ob du in Amerika leben willst … du hast immer eine Familie, die dich liebt und bist immer daheim willkommen.“

„Danke Mama … für alles, ich hab dich lieb“, antwortete ich und umarmte sie fest.

Die Tränen kullerten bei uns beiden und nach einem kurzen Durchatmen lachten wir beide.

„Es ist so weit“, sagte ich und warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.

 

Wir waren schon ein paar Minuten zu spät, aber mir, als Braut, war das erlaubt.

Am Parkplatz machte ich große Augen, als dort eine schwarze, dezent geschmückte Limousine stand und der Vater von Gabriel die Türe aufhielt.

„Die Fahrt dauert leider nur ein paar Minuten und wir sind spät dran, ansonsten hätten wir angestoßen“, grinste Donna.

Ich hatte kalte Hände, mir war flau im Magen und ich war unglaublich nervös. Mein Taschentuch hielt ich fest umklammert und die Schuhe waren mittlerweile auch einigermaßen bequem.

„Du siehst aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh, entspann dich“, lachte meine Schwägerin.

Lisa hielt die Schachtel fest umklammert, indem sich das Kissen mit unseren Ringen befand.

Wir sagten ihr, dass es ein Schatz sei und sie sehr gut darauf aufpassen müsse.

Mein Papa und meine Brüder mit dem Kleinen, und der Vater von meine Schwägerin warteten vor der Kirche auf uns.

Die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft war schon in der Kirche versammelt, genauso wie mein Mann.  

Die Musik fing an und der Reihe nach gingen unsere Familien in die Kirche auf ihre Plätze, und dann erklang der Hochzeitsmarsch.

„Bereit?“, fragte mein Papa und legte mir den Schleier über das Gesicht.

Ich nickte und drückte seine Hand. Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief durch und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Verdammt, und schon wieder hatte ich Wasser in den Augen.

 

Ich mahnte mich selber zur Konzentration um nicht zu stolpern, oder noch schlimmer, hinzufallen.  

Die Kirche war voll. Alle waren aufgestanden, hatten sich zu mir umgedreht und ich hatte eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Gabe war zu weit entfernt, als dass ich sein Gesicht hätte sehen können.

Ich legte die Hand auf den Arm von meinem Papa und wir schritten langsam vorwärts. Mein Herz raste, meine Hände zitterten und ich atmete tief durch. Ich sah Gabriel an, aber durch den Schleier war alles ein wenig undeutlich.

_‚Geschafft‘_

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Papa, der mir den Schleier lüftete, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er legte meine Hand in die von Gabriel. Die beiden nickten sich kurz zu, bevor mein Mann sich zu mir drehte.

Und was ich dann sah, war so unglaublich berührend und wunderschön, dass ich mir auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Lächelnd legte ich meine Hand an seine Wange. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, weil es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Gabriel hatte feuchte Augen und ich fing eine Träne auf, die ihm aus dem Augenwinkel kullerte.

Sein Blick sagte mir alles, es bedurfte keiner Worte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich meine Augen, als er mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Es war der perfekteste Moment, den ich mir vorstellen konnte, bis uns dann der Pfarrer unterbrach.

Und Gabe sah umwerfend aus. Er trug jetzt auch eine Weste unter seinem Anzug und ein kleines Anstecksträußchen, dazu seine blaue Krawatte und die Manschettenknöpfe. Es passte alles zusammen. Es war traumhaft.

Chuck strahlte mich an und ich schmunzelte leicht, Chris flitzte von einem Ende zum anderen und fotografierte wie besessen und einige hatten ihr Handy eingeschaltet und filmten. Ich musste sagen, wir hatten einen wirklich tollen, freundlichen, sympathischen und toleranten Pfarrer, der uns nach unseren Ideen gefragt hatte und die Hochzeit nach unseren Wünschen gestaltete.

 

Unsere Trauzeugen sangen auch wieder das ‚Halleluja‘ und ich musste mir oft die Augen tupfen.

Die gesamte Zeremonie war so romantisch, emotional und wunderschön.

Es wurden Fürbitten vorgetragen, Texte gelesen und ich war nicht die einzige die feuchte Augen hatte, denn aus dem Augenwinkel entnahm ich dass unsere Mütter weinten.

Gabe und ich hielten uns an den Händen und sprachen abwechselnd unser Ehegelübde.

 

_‚Deine Stärke ist mein Halt_

_Dein Halt ist meine Kraft_

_Deine Kraft ist mein Antrieb_

_Dein Antrieb ist meine Zuversicht_

_Deine Zuversicht ist meine Hoffnung_

_Deine Hoffnung ist meine Hoffnung_

_Dein Herz ist mein Herz_

_Dein Leben ist mein Leben_

_Deine Liebe ist meine Liebe‘_

 

„Die Ringe bitte“, sagte der Pfarrer und Chuck griff in alle Taschen, hob dann hilfesuchend seine Augenbrauen und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Kirche und alle sahen sich verwundert an. Mein Bruder nahm das Ringkissen aus der Schachtel und sagte zu der Kleinen, sie solle es Chuck bringen, der ihr über den Kopf streichelte und es lächelnd in Empfang nahm.

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen in der Kirche.

_‚Und Cut‘_

„Vor Gott und unseren Lieben nehme ich dich, Gabriel an als meinen Mann. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, bis der Tod uns scheidet.

Endlos wie dieser Ring ist meine Liebe zu dir, denn du bist mein größtes Geschenk, mein Sonnenschein, mein Glück, mein Leben und meine Liebe.“

Mit etwas zittriger Stimme und genauso zittrigen Händen steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger, bevor er dasselbe machte.

Der Pfarrer fragte uns dann noch gefühlte 1000 Mal und wir antworteten immer mit ‚Ja‘.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen“, schmunzelte der Pfarrer und Gabriel nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Es war der liebevollste, zärtlichste und wunderschönste Kuss den er mir in dieser Situation geben konnte. All unsere Liebe, Treue und Zuneigung lagen in diesem einen Moment.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte ich auf seine Lippen.

Alle jubelten und applaudierten und wir konnten unser Glück kaum fassen.

 

Die Gemeinde verließ die Kirche und wir mussten noch zum Unterschreiben dableiben.

Lisa und die anderen Mädchen wurden zu Blumenmädchen und streuten uns den Weg.

Gabriel und ich verließen Hand in Hand als letztes die Kirche und blieben einen Moment an der großen, schweren Holztüre stehen, um alles in uns aufzunehmen und noch einmal durchzuatmen.

„Bevor wir uns in die Menge stürzen, möchte ich dir noch sagen wie wunderschön du bist. Mir hat es die Sprache verschlagen, als ich dich gesehen habe, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand.

„Überraschung“, schmunzelte ich.

„Die ist dir gelungen“, grinste er und küsste mich kurz.

Links und rechts auf jeder Stufe standen unsere Freunde und jeder hatte Seifenblasen und eine rote Rose in der Hand und pustete sie uns entgegen. Der Moment war einfach nur perfekt.

Vor der Kirche auf einer kleinen Grünfläche war ein Champagnerempfang aufgebaut, wo Fingerfood gereicht wurde, damit sich die Gäste etwas die Zeit vertreiben konnten, während wir damit  beschäftigt waren, die Unmengen an Gratulanten und Geschenke in Empfang zu nehmen.

Und ja … Gabriels Beziehungen hatten geklappt, denn wir hatten schönes Wetter.

„Ich bin froh, dass der Ring links ist“, murmelte ich meinem Mann zu, nachdem ich die gefühlt 1000. Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Meine vier Mädels hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um die Geschenke zu verstauen.

Rowena hatte eine Schachtel schön beklebt mit einem Schlitz, wo die losen Kuverts mit dem Geld einfach hineingeschmissen wurden. Die verpackten Geschenke und Blumen wurden im Auto verstaut und kamen dann alle in die Location auf den Geschenketisch.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass wir von einigen Securitys abgeschirmt wurden? Ich kam mir vor wie ein Star, gut … es waren viele Stars anwesend, und es standen viele Menschen vor dem großen Tor.

Oh mein Gott, es waren so viele Leute gekommen, bei manchen musste ich echt schlucken und mir die Tränen verkneifen. Meg, sie wurde gestützt und ihr ging es nicht so gut, sie war wegen uns gekommen und ich drückte sie ganz fest an mein Herz.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen“, flüsterte ich.

„Das werde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen“, lachte sie. Eine wirklich starke und unglaublich bewundernswerte Frau.

 

Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, im Laufe des Tages mit so vielen wie möglich ein kleines Gespräch zu finden.

„Ok, das war der erste Schwung“, stöhnte Jody und Donna grinste.

Fotos, das war das nächste große Thema. Wir unterteilten die Leute in einige Gruppen, denn alle auf ein Foto zu bekommen, das war unmöglich.

Meine Hand war beinahe taub, ich wollte am liebsten unter die Dusche hüpfen und meine Schuhe brachten mich um. Das musste ich aber durchhalten, zumindest bis zu unserem Eröffnungstanz.

„Leute“, rief ich, aber mir hörte wieder keiner zu.

„Lass mich“, grinste Jody und schrie in die Menge, „alle unverheirateten Ladies hier aufstellen, der Brautstrauß wird geworfen.“

Und wer hatte ihn gefangen? Balthasars Begleitung. Ich warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu und er grinste mich an.

„Gut“, rief Chuck, „lasst uns gehen, fahren oder wie auch immer … wir treffen uns im Museum.“


	71. Chapter 71

Die Band hatte alles aufgebaut und im Abstellraum neben der kleinen Küche waren Buddy und seine Helfer mit dem Aufbau der Hochzeitstorte beschäftigt.

„Oh Buddy, die ist so wunderschön“, staunte ich und ging rund um die Torte.

„Ich gratuliere euch herzlich“, schmunzelte er und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

Es war eine fünfstöckige Hochzeitstorte, eingehüllt in rot-weiß-blau-weiß-rot Fondant. Sie war dezent verziert und der Topper, den Donna besorgt hatte, zauberte mir ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Ein schwarzer und ein weißer Engel.

„Danke Buddy“, sagte Gabriel und er nickte. Wir machten noch schnell einige Fotos mit ihm, denn eines kam ja ins Internet.

Die Torte stand auf einem kleinen fahrbaren Tisch und ich schickte ein kurzes Gebet in den Himmel, dass sie nach dem Essen heil in den Saal kommen würde.

 

Alle Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile an ihren Tischen eingefunden und applaudierten, als wir hereinkamen. Wieder ein Gänsehaut-Moment.

Ich sah zu meiner Linken auf einer anderen Leinwand einen Baum und viele bunte Fingerabdrücke der Gäste, die die Blätter darstellten. Eine wundervolle Idee, die ich wie vermutet hatte, von einem meiner Brautjungfern war.

Auf einem kleinen Holzpodest lag ein Gästebuch, wo sich alle Gäste verewigen und ein paar Gedanke oder einen lieben Spruch hineinschreiben konnten.

Wir saßen, endlich saßen wir und ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen.

Mein Papa sagte ein paar Worte, Gabriels Vater sagte ein paar Worte und dann natürlich Chuck. Er erzählte von unserem Kennenlernen, unseren ständigen Trennungen, er redete davon, dass ich ihr aller Leben bereichert hätte und ich musste kurz mit dem Taschentuch tupfen. Es war lustig, es war emotional und endete mit dem Satz:

„Die Suppe kann serviert werden“, und er gab Tom ein Zeichen.

 

Unser MajestäTisch eröffnete dann das Buffet und Gabriel erklärte, was es mit den Filmkarten am Tisch auf sich hatte.

Auch die Band erlaubte sich einen kleinen Scherz und stimmte das Lied aus ‚Rocky‘ an, den wir ihrem Tisch zugeteilt hatten.

„Oh, das ist unser Lied“, grinste Billy und die Band ließ die Instrumente fallen und wollte gehen, „war nur ein Scherz, wir müssen wohl warten bis zum Schluss.“

Wir hatten uns einige Gedanke über den Hochzeitstanz gemacht, natürlich stand die Idee von

‚Fare thee well‘ im Raum, nur ich verbinde Abschiede mit diesem Lied.

Wir hatten uns entschieden für ‚Thank you for loving me‘, auch eines meiner Lieblingslieder. Wir hatten nichts einstudiert, ich ließ mich einfach von Gabriel führen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er und lächelte mich an.

„Ja, es ist traumhaft“, antwortete ich und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja das ist es, ich liebe dich Babe“, sagte er.

„Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und drückte mich noch näher an ihn.

Das Lied war zu Ende, und ich hätte noch ewig mit Gabriel weiter tanzen können. Es war zwar unsere Hochzeit, aber Zeit für Gemeinsamkeiten hatten wir nicht viel, jeder wollte mit uns tanzen und reden …

 

Einige Augenblicke später fuhren Luzifer und John mit einer riesige Leinwand herein und schlossen den Laptop an.

„Was?“, fragte ich und mein Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, „und wie sind die an unsere Fotos gekommen?“

„Weißt du noch als wir bei Bobby waren? Wir hatten die Handys am Tisch liegen“, sagte er nach einigem Überlegen.

„Diese ausgekochten Schlitzohre“, lachte ich leise.

Neben unseren Fotos waren auch noch Fotos und Videos von der Verlobungsfeier, von Conventions, Susi&Strolch, von der standesamtlichen Trauung, vom Polterabend …

„Wir hatten hoffentlich nichts peinliches auf unseren Handys“, schmunzelte er.

Die CD legte Chuck auch auf den Hochzeitstisch und ich umarmte ihn ganz fest.

„Bevor sich die ersten verdrücken, sollten wir die Hochzeitstorte holen“, sagte ich zu Gabe.

Meine Schwägerin schnappte sich Jody und gemeinsam fuhren die beiden vorsichtig mit der Torte herein.

Hand oben – Hand unten … das übliche Gerangel, bis ich meine Hand vorne und er hinten am Griff platzierte.

„Füttern“, schrie Cas.

„Wir werden uns nicht füttern“, grinste ich.

„Doch das werden wir, Schnabel auf.“ Tom übernahm das Aufteilen persönlich und ich war dankbar dafür.

 

Ich wollte am Liebsten überall sein, ich machte einen kurzen Abstecher zu den Kindern, die es sich in der Spieleecke gemütlich gemacht hatten und scheinbar alle gut miteinander auskamen, auch

Meine Nichte hatte schnell Anschluss gefunden, ich musste kurz aufpassen, dass ich nicht über meinen kleinen Neffen stolperte, der das Krabbeln für sich entdeckt hatte, ich wollte mich mit jedem unterhalten, aber das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ich wollte ein paar Augenblicke mit Gabriel verbringen und den Jungs zuhören, die für uns sangen.

 

„Baby?“, sagte mein Mann erstaunt, als ich meine Trauzeugin an der Hand nahm.

„Gib mir 10 Minuten, ich komme gleich wieder. Ich muss mich umziehen, ich sterbe in dem Kleid.“

Die Gäste staunten nicht schlecht, als ich in einem anderen Kleid wiederkam, und meine Haare aufgemacht hatte.

„Hey“, flüsterte ich und umarmte Gabriel von hinten.

„Hey Honey“, sagte er und drehte sich um, „du siehst anders aus, aber es gefällt mir.“

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt“, grinste ich und küsste ihn kurz.

„Wir brauchen keine Brautentführung, mir wird sie hier andauernd entführt“, rief er Cas nach, der mich auf die Tanzfläche zog.

„Schön, dass ich dich ein paar Minuten für mich habe“, grinste er.

„Ja ich weiß, tut mir leid, aber hier sind zu viele Leute und jeder will ein Stück von mir“, lächelte ich.

„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun“, lachte Cas, „ich weiß wie das ist, aber man will jedem gerecht werden und du besonders … übrigens, du siehst auch in diesem Kleid wunderschön aus.“

„Danke Cas für alles“, sagte ich mit feuchten Augen und umarmte ihn.

„Anders krieg ich dich ja heute nicht zu fassen“, grinste mein Mann und klatschte ab.

„Unsere Familien verstehen sich auch toll“, sagte ich und deutete in deren Richtung.

„Ist ja kein Wunder, wenn sich die Kinder lieben.“

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du sehr sexy aussiehst, Mr. ****?“

„Nein“, antwortete er ernst.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus“, raunte ich in sein Ohr.

„Ich denke, wir werden hier gleich verschwinden“, flüsterte er.

„Ich denke, das können wir nicht machen. Gabriel, ich habe eine Idee … ich möchte mein Brautkleid versteigern, es ist jetzt berühmt und den Erlös mit Cas teilen, für seine Kampagnen und Organisationen, was hältst du davon?“

„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, und Cas wird ausflippen“, erwiderte er.

 

Gabriel nahm das Mikrophon und wir stellten uns auf die Bühne.

„Hey, hört mal alle her, meine Frau hatte gerade eine Idee, und ich finde sie unglaublich toll, und es geht um das Brautkleid und Cas“, grinste mein Mann und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich da hineinpasse“, rief er und alle lachten.

„Du musst es nicht anziehen“, grinste ich und nahm das Mikrophon, „also, ich habe mir überlegt, mein Kleid und die Schuhe zu versteigern. Der gesamte SPN-Cast soll dann auf dem Schleier unterschreiben und den Erlös würden wir gerne mit dir Cas, teilen, für deine Projekte.“

Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill im Saal, sodass man beinahe unsere Herzschläge hören konnte.

„Wahnsinn … Ich … weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, stammelte er nach einigen Augenblicken mit feuchten Augen, kam auf die Bühne und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Das ist echt eine tolle Idee“, schmunzelte Jason.

„Danke, irgendwann werde ich die richtigen Worte finden, aber für den Moment sage ich nur danke“, flüsterte mir Cas ins Ohr und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Das habe ich jetzt übersehen“, kicherte Gabriel.

„Hm? Achso, entschuldige Gabe“, murmelte er, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Lachend rollte ich mit den Augen und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Es gab einen riesen Applaus und Cas und ich waren den Tränen nahe, und immer war irgendjemand dabei, der alles filmte.

 

Ja ich weiß, ich habe einmal gesagt, wenn ich Geld übrig hätte, würde ich es den Tieren spenden und dahinter stand ich nach wie vor, aber Cas und ich kannten uns jetzt schon lange. Und das was ich bisher mitbekommen hatte, das was er alles machte, und mit welchem Engagement er sich immer einsetzte, er verdiente es einfach.

 

Und ich war jetzt auch ein Teil der SPN-Family, und deswegen sah ich es auch irgendwie als meine Pflicht, hierbei etwas beizutragen, ich wusste ja, wo das Geld hinkam.

Mein Kleid war nicht teuer, aber ich war mir sicher, mit den Unterschriften der Stars und mit dem Namen ‚Supernatural‘, ließe sich bestimmt um ein ganzes Stück mehr herausholen.

Ich holte meinen Schleier und ging damit von Tisch zu Tisch.

„Schreibt klein, da müssen eine Menge Namen drauf“, grinste ich.

Einige der Gäste verließen uns, andere kamen dazu. Mehr Gratulationen und Geschenke im Laufe des Abends.

Und dann sangen Henry und Chuck ‚Let it be me‘, und wir unterhielten uns in dem Moment mit unseren Eltern.

Dieses Lied löste ohnehin schon so viele Gefühle in mir aus, aber in der momentanen Situation ... Zwar versuchte ich, gegen meine Emotionen anzukämpfen, aber das war unmöglich. Gabriel sah zu mir, richte mir die Hand und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche.

Während er beruhigend über meinen Rücken streichelte, vergrub ich meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und als er mir sagte, wie sehr er mich liebte, konnte ich nur stumm nicken.

Chris hatte auch noch etwas Tolles. Er hatte einen Holzrahmen, wo er die Gäste paarweise fotografierte, die Bilder wurden sofort entwickelt und zum Verkauf angeboten. Das Geld kam in eine Spardose und auf den Hochzeitstisch.

 

„Babe … ich muss dich etwas fragen“, fing Gabe etwas zögerlich an.

„Oh, so ernst?“, schmunzelte ich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, wir sind in den Flitterwochen, aber nächstes Wochenende ist ein Convention in New York, und da ich dir die Freiheitsstatue versprochen habe, hab ich mich gefragt … also… ob …“, stammelte er und sah mich fragend an.

„Du weißt, dass ich Conventions liebe, und du weißt, dass ich euch alle liebe, oder?“, grinste ich und streichelte ihm durch die Haare, „natürlich machen wir diesen Abstecher, was für eine Frage.“

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber ich muss euch was fragen“, sagte Jody und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „wärt ihr mir sehr böse, wenn ich mit meinem Mann nach Hause fliege, meine Tochter kränkelt etwas, und ich wäre gerne bei ihr.“

„Natürlich Jody“, sagte ich und Gabe nickte.

„Danke“, schmunzelte sie und auch ihr Mann kam zu uns.

„Wir haben zu danken, es war toll, danke für alles“, lächelte ich und drückte sie fest an mich.

„Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, ihr kommt doch, oder?“, fragte sie und ich nickte.

Unsere Eltern samt Familie verabschiedete sich auch und wir verabredeten uns für nächsten Tag am Set zum Mittagessen, denn es war jede Menge übriggeblieben, aber das war in Ordnung und auch eingeplant.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass wir ohnehin bald Schluss machen mussten. Die meisten waren bereits gegangen, wir waren ca. noch 30 Leute, einige davon schon ein wenig angeheitert, aber alles im Rahmen.

Ich hatte vielleicht den ganzen Abend 3 Gläser Sekt getrunken und sonst blieb ich alkoholfrei und Gabriel war auch fast nüchtern.

 

„Tanzt du mit mir?“, fragte Henry.

„Du kannst mich tragen, wenn du willst“, grinste ich.

„Komm her, die Braut darf keine Körbe austeilen“, schmunzelte er und drehte mich.

„Wer sonst, wenn nicht die Braut?“, lachte ich und fügte mich meinem Schicksal.

„Es war eine wirklich schöne Hochzeit“, sagte er und umarmte mich.

„Das klingt nach Abschied“, seufzte ich.

„Aber nur für ein paar Tage, wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende.“

Balthasar und John verabschiedeten sich auch und fuhren mit ihren Frauen heim.

 

Kurz vorm Zusperren waren dann nur noch die Jungs von der Band, Jason, Donna, Chuck, ich , Rowena, Dean, Gabe, Sam, Luzifer, Cas und Crowley übrig.

„Machen wir Schluss und verschieben das Chaos auf morgen?“, fragte Gabe.

„Ja, ich kann nicht mehr gehen“, stöhnte Donna.

„Sperrstunde!“, rief Jason und machte das Licht aus.

Die Trailer wurden aufgeteilt und jeder hatte einen Platz zum Schlafen.

„Übrigens, das Essen war der Hammer“, sagte Sam und leckte sich über die Lippen und Dean nickte grinsend.

„Ja, wenn es in Österreich so gutes Essen gibt, dann flieg ich hinüber."

Ja, das hatte ich an diesem Tag nicht das erste Mal gehört. Das Essen war von allen wirklich gut angenommen worden. Die ganze Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, und ich war mit dem tollen Ergebnis zufrieden.

 

„Ok, das wird nichts, ich habe Angst um mich“, schmunzelte ich, als ich bemerkte, dass Gabriel überlegte, ob er mich die Stufen hochtragen soll.

„Ah, ich bin fertig“, stöhnte ich und schaltete das Licht ein, „Huh?“ Auch im Bad nichts.

„Diese Bastarde haben überall die Birnen rausgeschraubt“, sagte Gabe, als er mit dem Handy leuchtete.

„Mir egal“, sagte ich und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen, wo die nächste Überraschung wartete, „was ist das?“

Gabriel leuchtete auf ca. 100 Bierflaschenverschlüsse.

„Säufer“, grinste er und wir sammelten alle ein, darauf zu liegen war unbequem, „ich traue mich gar nicht aufs Klo, leuchte mal, wir brauchen wenigstens eine Glühbirne.“

Sie lagen alle im Waschbecken und Gabe schraubte sie wieder in die Fassung.

„Ok“, sagte ich und scannte den Trailer, „ich glaube das war alles.“

„Die liegen jetzt wahrscheinlich im Bett und lachen sich kaputt“, schmunzelte er.

„Wir sollten auch ins Bett gehen“, raunte ich und lockerte seine Krawatte.

„Hmm …“, stöhnte er leise und zog sich Jacke und Weste aus.

Ich knöpfte ihm sein Hemd auf und entkleidete ihn komplett.

Als meine warmen Hände über seine Brust glitten , schloss er seine Augen vor Genuss. Die Erregung schoss in jede Pore meine Körpers. Ich konnte an nichts anders mehr denken außer, dass er so verdammt gut roch, sein Körper so warm und weich. Meine Finger wanderten über seinen Rücken, kraulte kurz seinen Nacken und er legte seinen Kopf leise stöhnend zurück. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte ich sofort und ließ meine Zunge und Zähne an seinem Hals entlang streifen.

Nichts hatte sich jemals so richtig angefühlt, bis auf die Tatsache, den Rest meines Lebens mit diesem wunderbaren Menschen zu verbringen. Mein Mann öffnete seine wunderschönen Augen und sah mich gierig an.

„Mach mein Kleid auf“, schmunzelte ich.

Er öffnete den Reisverschluss, strich es mit über die Schulter und es fiel zu Boden.

Und Gabriel fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Grundgütiger …“, flüsterte er.

„Gewöhne dich nicht daran, das könnte das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich so etwas trage“, sagte ich. 

Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl darin, für heute war es ok, aber das war nichts für mich.

„Heiß, sexy, meins“, raunte er und knabberte an meinem Hals,bevor er sich mit mir auf das Bett warf, „mir egal, ich zieh es dir ohnehin aus. Hochzeitsnacht“, 

„Hochzeitsnacht“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Das war ein wundervoller Tag heute“, sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf sein Herz.

„Und es werden noch viele, viele, viele wundervolle Tage folgen“, flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, sagte ich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, antwortete er und legte seine Hand auf meine.


	72. Chapter 72

„Guten Morgen Mrs. ****.“

Lächelnd nahm er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, sicher und geliebt. Wohlig schnurrend legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und zeichnete mit meinen Fingern Kreise auf seine blasse Haut. Glücklich schloss ich meine Augen als ich zärtliche Finger in meinen Haaren spürte, die mir eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachten.

„Guten Morgen Mr. ****.“

„Komm duschen, wir sind spät dran“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten.

 

Wir fuhren alle miteinander ins Museum, vorher holten wir meine Schwägerin ab, welche ich in der Küche benötigte. Jeder wusste was zu tun war und bei den vielen Leuten kamen wir schnell voran.

„Es ist noch einiges da“, murmelte Rowena, als sie die letzte Kiste in die Küche stellte. 

„Das wird schnell weggehen, ich kenne euch doch alle“, antwortete ich mit einem Zwinkern.

Unsere Freunde brachten alles in unseren Trailer, und der wurde voller und voller. Es waren eine Menge Blumen dabei. Aber leider konnte ich all diese nicht mitnehmen.

„Wir müssen ausbauen“, Gabriel stöhnte und stellte einen weiteren Blumenstock auf den Boden.

Kurzerhand entschlossen wir uns den freien Trailer von Chuck mitzubenützen und auch den von Donna stellten wir voll, denn beide flogen gleich nach dem Mittagessen nach Hause.

Die Location sah mittlerweile wieder so aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, die übriggebliebenen Getränke waren wieder alle im Set verstaut und wir waren mit dem Essen fast fertig.

Auch Tom, Robert und Chris hatten wir dazu geladen, die nicht weit hierher hatten.

Ich hatte gestern bei der Hochzeit nichts gesagt, da ich sowieso immer den Tränen nahe war, aber jetzt stand ich auf, räusperte mich und richtete einige Worte an unsere Freunde. Mit dem Messer am Glas bat ich um Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Ich mache es gleich, und ich mache es kurz, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Stimme hält, ohne dass sie bricht, ihr kennt mich …“, fing ich an und die anderen lächelten mich zu.

„Wir wollten uns bedanken, für die ganze Vorbereitung, für den Zusammenhalt, für den schönsten Tag in unserem Leben“, ich sah Gabe an und er drückte meine Hand. „ein besonderes Danke an meine Familie, die die lange Reise auf sich genommen hat.“

Die Tränen bahnten sich schon ihren Weg und ich atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich hätte wohl doch besser bei den anderen anfangen sollen“, schmunzelte ich und die anderen lachten, „Chris, ich habe die Fotos noch nicht gesehen, aber ich weiß, dass sie wunderschön werden

… Band, ihr habt gestern gerockt, Daumen hoch … Robert, ja … du weißt wie dankbar ich dir für die letzten zwei einhalb Jahre bin und Tom, das war eine tolle Zusammenarbeit und Organisation von dir und deinem Team, es hat alles gepasst, es war echt grandios, danke.“

„Ohne dich hätten wir das nicht geschafft, danke dafür, was du alles geleistet hast“, erwiderte er und hob sein Glas.

„Meine Mädels und Chuck … danke für euren Einsatz, dass ihr die letzten Wochen, Tage und vor allen Dingen gestern immer für uns da wart und unsere Wünsche von den Augen abgelesen habt … und das gilt auch für die restlichen von euch, ohne euch hätten wir das niemals geschafft, es war wundervoll. Ihr seid die besten Freunde die ich mir vorstellen kann, ich liebe euch alle, danke und jetzt esst, bevor es kalt wird“, stammelte ich, denn ein paar Tränen ließen sich nicht vermeiden, aber das war mir egal, es waren gute Tränen.

 

„Ich möchte auch noch kurz etwas anbringen“, erwiderte Gabriel und stand auf.

„Das Wesentliche wurde gesagt, aber das Wichtigste hat Tom bereits erwähnt. Honey, danke für dein Engagement, was du alles gemacht hast, was du alles in die Wege geleitet hast, das war Wahnsinn und danke, dass es dich gibt. Ich liebe dich.“

„So, jetzt hast du es geschafft“, schmunzelte ich und die anderen lachten.

Die Tränen flossen, weil ich von den ganzen Emotionen so überwältigt war. Gabriel umarmte mich fest und ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn kurz.

„Auf euch“, rief Crowley und hielt sein Glas in die Höhe und die anderen schlossen sich an.

„Auf uns alle“, sagte ich und nickte den anderen zu.

„Und jetzt bitte, esst“, schmunzelte ich und setzte mich.

Gabriel griff unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand und drückte sie. Ich war verheult, doch ich war unglaublich erleichtert, dankbar und glücklich.

 

Wir verbrachten einen netten Nachmittag miteinander und am Abend begleiteten Gabriel und ich unsere Familien zum Flughafen.

Ich war so glücklich, dass meine Familie da war, und alle kenngelernt hatte und sah, dass ich hier wirklich gut aufgehoben war.

 

„Wo fangen wir an?“, schmunzelte ich als wir in unseren Trailer kamen.

„Heute fangen wir gar nicht mehr an“, schmunzelte Gabriel und umarmte mich.

Ich legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn nahe zu mir.

„Was tun wir dann?“, grinste ich.

„Hochzeitsnacht Teil2“, kicherte er verschmitzt und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Klingt sexy“, raunte ich, während ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Am nächsten Morgen und nach einer langen Dusche setzten wir uns gemeinsam an den vollen Tisch.

„Ich werde den Ladies ein paar Blumen in Donna‘s Wagen stellen, ich kann sie ja nicht mitnehmen“, seufzte ich leise.

Wir legten Listen an, damit wir wussten von wem was kam und eventuell ein paar persönliche Zeilen zu der Danksagung dazulegen konnten.

„Morgen Cinderella, hast du schon auf Twitter geschaut?“, fragte Crowley beim Frühstück und ich scrollte durch und ließ Gabriel mitschauen. Viele Fotos, sehr viele Fotos von uns.

„Jetzt ist die Katze aus dem Sack“, grinste Dean und Gabriel nickte schmunzelnd.

„Ist ok, wir wollten nichts verheimlichen, im Gegenteil.“

„Ich brauche demnächst einen Tag für mich“, murmelte ich, als ich die vielen neuen Follower und Nachrichten sah.

„Ja genau, wir sind in den Flitterwochen, ich werde dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.“

„Was haben wir nur früher ohne diesen ganzen Schnick-Schnack gemacht?“, erwiderte Robert kopfschüttelnd.

„Und jetzt kannst du es dir auch nicht mehr wegdenken“, feixte Rowena und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Stimmt“, grinste er, biss genüsslich in sein Käsebrot und ich legte das Handy auf den Tisch.

_‚Ich werde mir das irgendwann einmal genau durchlesen‘_

„Keine Handys liegenlassen!“, mahnte mich Gabriel und ich nickte.

Die anderen lachten und Robert hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.

 

„Schau her“, schmunzelte Gabriel, als wir wieder am Tisch saßen und zeigte mir ein Billet.

„Ein Luxus-Wellnessgutschein für zwei Tage und drei Nächte“, grinste ich, „von wem?“

„Na rate mal … Balthasar, Henry, Rowena, Sam, Jody, Dean, Luzifer, John, Cas, Donna, Crowley Chuck und Robert“, las er vor.

„Die üblichen Verdächtigen“, lachte ich und er nickte.

„Soll ich schauen, ob für die nächsten Tage etwas frei ist?“, fragte er und ich nickte begeistert.

Voller Vorfreude packte ich das nächste Geschenk aus.

„Von meine Schwägerin und meinen zwei Brüdern, eine Schifffahrt inklusive Essen“, las ich vor und er hob eine Augenbraue, „das wird auch bald eingelöst.“

Von unseren Eltern bekam wir einen Teil zur Hochzeit beigesteuert und von seinen Geschwistern ein Survivial Equipment mit zwei Tagen Urlaub in einer Berghütte.

Und die anderen hielten sich alle an unseren Wunsch und schenkten uns Geld und eben Blumen.

Nur eben dass es hier eine etwas andere Größenordnung von Geldgeschenken gab, als ich es kannte.

„Honey“, sagte er vor einigen Wochen zu mir, „lass dir bitte nicht einfallen, dass du mir etwas zur Hochzeit schenkst. Du schenkst mir dich selber und das ist das größte Geschenk überhaupt.“

War egal, denn mein Glas mit den Zetteln würde ich vor unserem Heimflug irgendwo in seinem Trailer verstecken.

„Babe?“

„Gabriel?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Wir können jetzt sofort fahren, wenn du magst, ich muss nur noch bestätigen“, grinste er und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger über der Tastatur.

 

„Hast du schon zusammengezählt?“, fragte ich mein Finanzgenie.

„Ja“, antwortete er und ich hob fragend die Augenbrauen, „sag ich dir aber nicht.“

„Ich habe die Liste, ich kann es auch selber zählen.“

„Dann mach“, lachte er schulterzuckend.

Ich war schlecht im Schätzen, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie teuer die Hochzeit im Endeffekt wirklich war. Chris, Tom, Buddy und die Band hatten uns zwar nur einen minimalen Freundschaftspreis für ihre Arbeit verrechnet, aber die Finanzen … das überließ ich Gabriel.

Ich sah nur den Batzen Geld, den er in der Hand hielt und in einen kleinen Safe verstaute.

„Ich sage nur so viel … es sieht nicht schlecht aus, im Gegenteil“, schmunzelte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Und da war es wieder, das Wasser in meinen Augen.

„Honey“, sagte er und nahm mich in die Arme, „ich liebe dich, es war von Anfang bis Ende eine wundervolle Hochzeit mit einer wunderschönen und einzigartigen Frau, ich bin so glücklich, dass du bei mir bist, so, und jetzt lass uns packen, von mir aus nimm die Karten und die Liste mit, ich kenne dich ja“, lachte er.

 

Wir machten noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu den Dreharbeiten und alle unterbrachen für zehn Minuten.

„Wir haben einen Wellness-Gutschein gefunden und diesen werden wir jetzt einlösen“, Gabriel schmunzelte und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Wir sehen uns am Wochenende“, rief uns Rowena nach.

„Viel Spaß“, grinste Luzifer und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„New York, New York“, sang Dean und ich lachte auch noch, als wir in das Taxi stiegen.

 

„Wow“, sagte ich und gab Gabriel das Hotelprospekt, damit er es sich durchlesen konnte.

„Was machen wir?“, fragte er.

„Nur fünf Minuten so daliegen und die Augen schließen für den Anfang“,  schmunzelte ich und legte mich auf das Bett.

Ich atmete durch und schloss die Augen.

Es ging nicht, ich war noch immer viel zu aufgedreht um mich entspannen zu können, die letzten Tage hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und ich würde erst einmal Entspannungszeit brauchen, um mich entspannen zu können. Tausend Bilder schossen durch meinen Kopf und  ich machte wieder meine Augen auf.

„Hey“, lächelte ich Gabriel an und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Hey“, sagte er, zog mich näher zu sich und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

Wir sagten nichts und lagen einfach nur ein paar Minuten beieinander und genossen die Nähe.

„Wenn du mich so weiterstreichelst, schlafe ich ein“, grinste ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Dann schlaf, ich bin da“, flüsterte er und streichelte durch meine Haare.

Ich spürte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag und wurde auf einmal so müde.

_‚Mein Engel passt auf mich auf‘_

 

„Weißt du, auf was ich jetzt große Lust hätte?“, fragte ich, stellte mich vor ihn, ließ meine Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen wandern und zog ihn zu mir.

„Nein?“, sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Ich will dich, und warmes Wasser“, raunte ich und nickte zum Jacuzzi.

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir im warmen Nass und er neckte mich mit einer Erdbeere, und zwar so lange, bis ich ihn leicht in den Finger biss.

„Aua!“, rief er stirnrunzelnd und ich nahm seine Hand in meine.

„Oh mein armer Liebling“, schmunzelte ich und lutschte an seinem Finger, „besser?“

„Fuck … Honey“, stöhnte er und diese Geräusche fuhren in mich wie ein Blitz.

Mit seiner Hand in meinem Nacken zog er mich zu sich und küsste mich gierig.

„Gott …“, keuchte er und ließ ab „wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, ist das hier schneller zu Ende, als du bis drei zählen kannst, Platzwechsel … pronto!“

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und seine Hände lagen auf meinen Knien.

„Ich spüre dass du grinst und höre deine Gedanken, lass es!“

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine und verschränkte sie miteinander.

Unsere Ringe waren wirklich schön und mir fiel ein, dass ich noch gar nicht die Gravur gelesen hatte.

_‚Unsere beiden Hochzeitsdatum … ich bin immer bei dir … Gabriel‘_

Ich zog ihm den Ring vom Finger und las.

_‚Unsere beiden Hochzeitsdatum … egal wo du bist … Eva‘_

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte er, sah mich an und ich nickte mit feuchten Augen.

_‚Warum ist dieser Mensch nur so perfekt?‘_

Glücklich ließ ich mich wieder zurücksinken.

_‚Apropos … jetzt hatte er aber wirklich genug Zeit zum Entspannen‘_


	73. Chapter 73

Den Ton bei den Benachrichtigungen hatte ich schon vor Wochen ausgeschaltet, denn das nervte nicht nur die anderen, sondern auch mich.

Mit dem Thema ‚Neider‘ hatte ich mich inzwischen abgefunden. Ich verglich das immer mit meiner Arbeit. Wenn ich am Tag Hundert Essen ausgab und es waren zwei dabei, die etwas daran auszusetzen hatten, dann ging mir das mittlerweile bei einem Ohr hinein, und beim anderen wieder heraus. Kurz gesagt, es interessierte mich nicht.

Jedem Menschen recht getan, ist eine Kunst, die niemand kann.

Ich war ein Sensibelchen, und das ließ sich auch nicht einfach abstellen, das wusste mittlerweile ein jeder, aber ich hatte auch gelernt, mich damit zu arrangieren. Das war zwar manchmal hart, aber es wurde mit der Zeit immer leichter.

„Chris hat gerade geschrieben, die Fotos und der Film sind fertig, er nimmt sie am Freitag mit“, sagte Gabriel und ich nickte.

„Da hat mir gerade jemand geschrieben, sie will unser Ehegelübde, denn das wäre bestimmt sehr schön gewesen“, grinste ich und drehte mich auf die Seite, um es auch meinem Mann zu zeigen.

„Schreib ihr zurück, dass es das auch war. Einmalig, romantisch und unglaublich schön“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich.

 

Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich meinen Account erneuert, jeder sollte es sehen, jeder sollte es wissen, wie glücklich mich Gabriel machte.

Er und die anderen bekamen natürlich immer unzählige Nachrichten, die sie auf Grund ihrer Zeit nicht beantworten konnten und bestimmt waren auch einige dabei, die sie nicht beantworten wollten. Und wer wusste das, vielleicht würde es mir eines Tages auch einmal zuviel werden. Aber momentan machte mir das Spaß, und ich war ja auch ‚eine von ihnen‘ … ein normales Mädchen … ein normaler Fan‘ Gut, mittlerweile vielleicht etwas mehr als das, aber ich fühlte mich zu beiden Seiten hingezogen und ich konnte mich in die Mädchen gut hineinversetzten.

 

Und das war etwas, dass ich von Anfang an geschätzt hatte, lange bevor ich alle persönlich kennenlernen durfte, die Nähe zu den Fans auf den Conventions, die Freundlichkeit und Liebe, die sie ausstrahlten, und auch die Dankbarkeit, denn jeder war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst, dass sie heute nicht dort stehen würden, wo sie waren, wenn es nicht die Fans geben würde.

„Gehen wir hinunter baden, ich fühle mich schmutzig“, sagte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wir haben ein Massage frei, das sollten wir nicht verkommen lassen“, sagte ich, als wir vor der Glastür standen.

„Du hast doch einmal gesagt, mich darf keine andere angreifen“, neckte er und verschränkte seine Hand mit meiner.

„Du bekommst auch einen Masseur. Ich sorge dafür.“

„Das tust du nicht“, erwiderte er ernst und runzelte die Stirn, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage.

25 Minuten lang wurden wir geknetet, gestreichelt und es war wunderbar entspannend.

„Das war angenehm“, sagte er und legte den Kopf an den Beckenrand.

„Ja, das war es“, antwortete ich und stellte mich neben ihn.

„Und diese zarten Hände …“, schwärmte er.

„Und diese muskulösen Arme …“, erwiderte ich und seufzte leise.

„Hey!“, rief er und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du hast angefangen“, sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Meine war alt und hässlich“, murmelte er.

„Dann hatte ich die junge, hübsche, knackige, das tut mir aber leid“, erwiderte ich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

 

Während der Autofahrt sah ich mir die Freiheitsstatue noch mal im Internet an. Und neben dem Museum im Sockel gab es da ja auch noch Ellies Island, das bei der Fährenrundfahrt inkludiert war, und auch bestimmt interessant gewesen wäre. Vor allem mit dem riesigen Einwanderer-Museum.

„Sag mal“, fing ich an, „haben wir überhaupt Zeit, dass wir uns das alles anschauen?“

„Klar, wieso nicht?“, schmunzelte er.

„Wann musst du auf der Convention sein?“

„Samstagabend Karaoke“, antwortete er und ich lachte.

„Nein, im Ernst.“

„Wenn wir erst morgen Abend auftauchen, ist es auch in Ordnung, ich habe gesagt, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich später wird. Die wissen Bescheid und freuen sich, dass wir überhaupt kommen“, sagte er und streichelte meinen Oberschenkel, „und Chuck bekommt das mit der Eröffnung sehr gut alleine hin, mach dir keine Gedanken, Honey.“

„Aufwachen“, lächelte ich und rieb meine Wange an seine.

„Baby?“, fragte er und öffnete ein Auge.

„Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?“, fragte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich liebe dich“, grinste er und küsste mich.

„Frühstück können wir wahrscheinlich vergessen, die haben noch nicht geöffnet“, seufzte ich als wir schnell unter die Dusche stiegen.

„Macht nichts, wir essen unterwegs etwas."

 

„Verlier mich nicht“, sagte ich und drückte seine Hand, als wir eine Stunde später bei der Fähre ankamen, wo schon eine Horde Menschen am Ufer stand.

Wir fuhren nach Ellies Island und es war … riesig ist wahrscheinlich der falsche Ausdruck, es war gigantisch.

Irgendwie erinnerten mich die Behausungen an unsere Bundesheerkaserne, nur eben 100 Mal größer

Ich schätze wir hätten zwei Tage gebraucht, wenn wir uns alles angesehen hätten, so entschieden wir uns, nur das Museum zu besuchen, es gab ja auch schließlich einen Zeitplan.

Und wieder einmal mehr wurde mir klar, dass Österreich nur ein winziger Punkt auf der Landkarte im Vergleich zu Amerika war.

Die riesigen Holzkisten und Truhen, mit denen die Leute gereist waren, fand ich besonders beeindruckend, und das erinnerte mich kurz an ‚Titanic‘.

Ich fand es schade, dass man nicht fotografieren durfte, aber so war das nun einmal in Museen.

„Gefällt es dir?“, schmunzelnd legte er seinen Arm um meine Taille und ich nickte.

Keine Ahnung wie viele Stockwerke das Gebäude hatte, ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass ich unzählige Stufen gestiegen war und es schade fand, dass ich nicht noch zwei Augenpaare mehr hatte.

Mit der Fähre ging es dann weiter zum eigentlichen Objekt der Begierde, der Freiheitsstatue Im Sockel gab es auch wieder einem kleinen Museum.

 

„Sag mal, gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Lift? Ich steige keine 377 Stufen“, stöhnte ich als ich vor einer Tafel stand und mir alles durchlas.

„Es gibt einen Aufzug vom Sockel zur Lobby, aber es bleiben immer noch knapp 150 Stufen, wenn du zur Krone willst.“

_‚Na wenigstens weiß ich warum ich morgen einen Muskelkater habe‘_

Gabriel erzählte mir, dass er früher als junger Mann hier war und das war die totale Katastrophe.

Erst musste man stundenlang warten und dann war das ein Gedränge, aber seit 9/11 lief das alles hier sehr geregelt und gesittet ab.

„Geh schon, davon bekommt man einen Knackarsch“, grinste er und scheuchte mich die Stufen hoch.

„Starr mir nicht andauernd auf den Hintern!“

„So sexy, ich könnte reinbeißen“, knurrte er.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte ich und klammerte mich an das Geländer.

„Komm schon“, lachte mein Mann und legte seine Hand auf meinen Hintern. „Hier sind noch mehr Leute.“

Wir waren endlich ganz oben angekommen, gefühlte tausend Meter weit oben.

_‚So lange ich geradeaus schaue, ist alle in Ordnung‘_

Langsam bewegte ich mich auf eines der Fenster zu.

„Gigantisch“, flüsterte ich und Gabriel hielt mich fest von hinten umschlungen.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, es war angenehm warm, es war ein atemberaubender Ausblick.

 

„Danke“, lächelte ich, als ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Das war so genial.“

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und schaute hinauf:

„Kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie einmal eine andere Farbe hatte.“

 

Das Essen im Amerika war im Vergleich zu Österreich extrem fettig. Köstlich, keine Frage, aber ich hatte des Öfteren schon ein paar leichte Magenschmerzen, weil ich das einfach nicht gewohnt war.

„Wollen wir dann los?“, fragte er und nahm meine Hand.

„Sehr gerne.“

„Ladies“, nickte er den Mädchen zu, die sich vor dem Hotel versammelt hatten, „rauchen ist ungesund.“

Denen blieb der Mund offen stehen und wir gingen kichernd in die Lobby.

Wir schafften schnell unser Gepäck in das Zimmer und klopften an die Türe vom Green Room.

„Pizzaservice“, sagte mein Mann mit verstellter Stimme.

„Wer hat Pizza bestellt?“, hörten wir Donna von drinnen fragen.

John machte die Türe auf und ein Gekreische brach los.

So viele bekannte Gesichter. Ich freute mich total, denn auf der Hochzeit hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Wir wurden von allen Seiten gedrückt und geherzt.

„Was ist da los, ich überziehe seit zehn Minuten!“, schrie Crowley durch den Vorhang.

„Ach du meine Güte, wir müssen raus“, lachte Chuck und schnappte sich die Jungs von der Band.

Mike kam dann nach zwei Minuten wieder und deutete uns, kurz mit auf die Bühne zu kommen.

 

„Wir haben Zuwachs bekommen, sie haben die Flitterwochen unterbrochen, um bei uns zu sein“, hörten wir Chuck sagen und wir stiegen die Bühne hinauf und wurden

mit einem tosenden Applaus empfangen.

Chuck fing an und alle stimmten mit ein:

‚For he’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow, for they are a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny …‘

Mittlerweile waren auch diejenigen von den Schauspielern, die Zeit hatten, auf die Bühne gekommen und alle applaudierten. Ich wäre vor Rührung schon wieder beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„So, und jetzt alle runter von der Bühne, wir sind bereits im Verzug“, lachte er und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung.

 

Am Abend spielten Louden Swain und Chuck ein Konzert.

Chris kam mit seinem Computer zu uns und wir versammelten uns alle rundherum. Das Design für die Dankeskarten hatte ich mir ja, wie eine Filmrolle, oder besser gesagt, wie ein Filmband vorgestellt.

„Ok, wir brauchen sieben Fotos“, sagte ich und jeder hatte natürlich eine andere Meinung.

_‚Wie geht der Spruch: Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei?!‘_

Nach einer halben Stunde und vielen Diskussionen hatten wir genau das was wir wollten und Chris notierte sich alles.

„Dienstag um 17 Uhr müssen wir am Flughafen sein“, sagte ich.

„Ok“, antwortete er und klappte den Laptop zu, „ich gebe das weiter, mit allerhöchster wichtigster Priorität, das sofort zu erledigen.“

„Danke Chris“, sagten wir beide fast gleichzeitig.

 

„Bin ich erledigt“, seufzte ich als wir auf unser Zimmer kamen und mein Mann ließ sich stöhnend auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich auch."

„Duschen?"

„Kannst du mich tragen?“, brummte er und ich legte mich neben ihn.

„Ich bin heute tausend Stufen gestiegen“, erwiderte ich.

„Ja, ich auch, du erinnerst dich?“, schmunzelte er und drehte sich zu mir.

„Wirklich? Du warst auch da?“, antwortete ich ernst und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin immer bei dir, und das steht so in unseren Ringen geschrieben“, raunte er und küsste meinen Hals.

Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir. Meine andere Hand wanderte unter sein Hemd und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Komm mit ich zeig dir was“, sagte er, stand auf und reichte mir seine Hand.

„Ja?“, fragte ich neugierig, „was ist es denn?“

„Es ist hart und steif wenn man es in den Mund nimmt, und schlaff und runzelig wenn es nach einiger Zeit wieder herauskommt“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Echt? Du hast einen Kaugummi? Ich will auch“, kicherte ich und er schubste mich in die Dusche.

„Du Frettchen“, lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gefällt mir, ich liebe Frettchen."


	74. Chapter 74

*Bumm Bumm*

„Seid ihr wach? Frühstück!“, rief Henry an der Tür.

„Verdammt, Gabe“, grinste ich und schüttelte meinen Brummbär.

„Hey, langsam junge Dame.“

„Guten Morgen, wir kommen gleich!“

„Oh mein Gott“, jammernd humpelte er zu mir und stützte sich ab, „ich habe einen scheiß Muskelkater.“

 

„Guten Morgen“, rief uns die Bande im Speisesaal entgegen.

„Gabe, bist du fertig?“, fragte Chuck und tippte ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich kann nicht mehr gehen“, stöhnte er und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Wir müssen einen Rollstuhl für den alten Mann besorgen“, grinste ich und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Meine Frau ist seit der Hochzeit immer frech, kann ich sie umtauschen?“

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen“, lachte ich und küsste ihn kurz.

Sie verschwanden auf die Bühne und wir hörten die Menge kreischen.

„Aber ich gebe es zu, mir geht es auch scheiße“, murmelte ich und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?“, fragte Amara.

„Keiner hat mir gesagt, dass die Freiheitsstatue keinen Lift bis nach oben hat“, seufzte ich und alle lachten, „aber es war echt toll.“

 

Ich setzte mich danach ins Publikum an den Rand, Crowley hatte sein Panel, um dort meinen Nachrichten und Einträgen am Handy nachzugehen, dort hatte ich ein wenig Ruhe.

„Also wenn du nicht aufpasst, musst du wieder gehen“, sagte auf einmal eine Stimme neben mir.

„Entschuldigung Mr. Crowley“, erwiderte ich demütig und zog den Kopf ein.

„Übrigens ein schönes Foto“, grinste er, nahm mir mein Handy aus der Hand und hielt es in die Kamera.

Ich saß auf einer Bank in meinem Hochzeitskleid und Gabe hatte seinen Kopf in meinem Schoss und seine Beine aufgestellt. Wir sahen uns liebevoll an und hatten die Hände miteinander verschränkt.

„Finde ich auch“, schmunzelte ich und er gab mir mein Telefon wieder.

„Weitermachen“, sagte er, zwinkerte mir zu und ging wieder.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Gabe, Chuck und John ihr Panel.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass John nicht mehr von Stuhl sprang? Und auch Gabriel war nicht nach herumspringen zumute. Ich stellte mich an den Rand und sah den drei Chaoten zu.

Dass mich mein Mann früher oder später auf die Bühne holen würde, stand ohnehin fest.

„Wer hat den besten Job von euch?“, fragte ein Mädchen.

Gabe hielt seine Hand hoch und deutete auf den Ring.

„Ich denke, das bin ich … ich liebe dich Honey“, sagte er und warf mir eine Kuss zu.

Ich lächelte ihn an und überkreuzte meine Hände auf meinem Herz.

„Komm rauf!“, rief Chuck und deutete mich zu sich und John schob mir einen Stuhl in die Mitte.

 

„Seit wann seid ihr verheiratet?“, fragte ein Fan.

„Sieben Tage und …“, sagte Gabriel und schaute auf seine Uhr „vier Stunden.“

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“, eine andere Frage aus dem Publikum.

„Sie hat mich mit Rotwein übergossen“, sagte er ernst.

„Du dramatisierst“, antwortete ich und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „naja … ich kannte Gabriel ja aus dem Fernsehen, Supernatural und von den Conventions auf YouTube.

Ich war ein normaler Fan, genau wie ihr und irgendwann hieß es, sie würden nach Österreich kommen. Natürlich habe ich mir sofort Karten besorgt und Urlaub genommen. Ungefähr eine Wochen vorher hat mir dann mein Chef einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Mangel an Personal und er strich mir den Urlaub.

Ja, was soll ich sagen, ich wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle kündigen, so sauer war ich.

Und dann war eine Weihnachtsfeier bei uns im Lokal angesagt und ich wusste von nichts. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, wer da aller zur Türe hereinkam und habe mich in der Küche versteckt, bis mich mein Chef buchstäblich wieder herausgezogen hat.

Er hat das alles arrangiert und es war auch noch mein Geburtstag.

Ich habe dann das Essen serviert und er hat mir eine Flasche Rotwein in die Hand gedrückt. Dass meine Hände gezittert hatten, muss ich wohl keinem erklären. Aber ich konnte ja nicht zu meinem Chef sagen, dass ich das nicht machen konnte.“

Das Publikum war gut unterhalten und auch die drei auf der Bühne lachten.

„Dann hab ich Gabes Hemd mit dem Glas verwechselt und alle haben gelacht.“ Ich sah die anderen beiden an, die abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust hielten.

Dann kamen auch Donna, Jody und Rowena auf die Bühne. Schichtwechsel.

„Und mir war das mehr als peinlich. Wenn ich das alles erzähle, würden wir noch drei Stunden dasitzen“, seufzte ich, „deswegen möchte ich euch folgendes vorschlagen:

Schaltet am Dienstag das Radio ein und ihr erfahrt unsere ganze Geschichte.“

Ein leises Murren ging durch die Menge.

„Letzte Frage“, rief John.

„Wann habt ihr euch geküsst?“

„Das hat zwei Tage gedauert, er hat fast nichts mit mir geredet und ich wusste nicht woran ich überhaupt bin“, grinste ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Sie hat mein bestes Hemd eingesaut!“, erwiderte er ernst, zuckte mit den Schultern und wir lachten alle.

Einige Augenblicke später gingen wir unter Applaus von der Bühne und überließen den drei Mädels das Zepter.

 

Und ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, wir hatten ein Interview bei dem Radiosender, der sich dazumal bei mir gemeldet hatte.

„Und genau dasselbe machst du auch im Radio“, sagte Chuck und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Im Gegenteil, das wird viel einfacher, keine Menschenmassen, die dir zuschauen“, schmunzelte Gabriel und ich nickte.

 

„Ich werde das heute tragen“, sagte ich und nahm ein KingsOfCon T-Shirt aus der Tasche.

„Dann mache ich das auch.“

*Bumm Bumm*

„Guten Morgen Sam“, schmunzelte ich, als ich die Türe aufriss.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei, schicke Shirts.“

 

„Ich werde mich nie an euer Brot gewöhnen …“ Mit einer Grimasse biss ich in das labbrige Toastbrot und erntete Gelächter.

„Ja genau, gut dass du es erwähnst, kannst du mir die Rezepte von den Brötchen geben, die du auf der Hochzeit gemacht hast, die waren so lecker“, schwärmte Rowena.

„Überhaupt das Sonnenblumenbrot, zum Niederknien“, erwiderte Jody.

„Ja, meine Frau möchte sie auch soll ich ausrichten“, unterbrach Crowley die Damen.

„Natürlich, gerne. Ich freue mich, dass es euch geschmeckt hat.“

„Das ganze Essen war ein Traum, die Mehlspeisen …“, sagte Rowena und leckte sich über die Lippen, „by the way … die nehme ich auch gerne.“

 

In Laufe des Tages hatten auch Gabe und Chuck ihr KingsOfCon Panel und ich saß in der ersten Reihe.

„Wie seid ihr auf den Namen ‚Louden Swain‘ gekommen?“, fragte ein Fan.

„Chuck“, sagte Gabe und übergab ihm das Wort, während er sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

Chuck redete und redete. Mein Mann nahm sein Handy und kurze Zeit später vibrierte es bei mir.

‚Mir ist langweilig‘

‚Du sitzt auf der Bühne und schreibst mit mir?!‘

‚Er hört nicht mehr auf zu reden‘

Zwischendurch sah Chuck stirnrunzelnd zu Gabe an und fragte ihn.

„Was machst du da?“

‚Ich liebe dich. Muss Schluss machen …‘

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause war Cas auf der Bühne und ich sah vom Rand aus zu.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und erzählte ein wenig über seine Projekte.

„Vor ein paar Tagen machte mir eine liebe Freundin ein wunderbares Geschenk“, fing er an und war sichtlich gerührt, „mir fehlen heute noch die Worte dafür… Komm rauf, meine Kleine.“

Damit deutete er und winkte mich zu sich und legte dann einen Arm um meine Taille.

„Warte, ich habe ein Foto“, sagte ich und scrollte in meinem Handy. Der Schleier mit den Unterschriften, mein Kleid und die Schuhe.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Schauspieler dazugekommen.

Ich hielt das Handy in die Kamera und ein erstauntes und begeistertes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Es war wirklich ein schönes Kleid, aber ich hatte keine Verwendung mehr dafür.

„Das Kleid wird versteigert, inklusive Schuhe und Schleier, ca. 60 Leute von der SPN-Family haben unterschrieben und die Hälfte vom Erlös kommt meiner Organisation zu Gute.

Ich weiß diese Videos sehen sehr viele Leute und auch wir werden es auf unseren Seiten im Netz veröffentlichen, und ich hoffe, es kommt viel Geld zusammen, bitte teilt es, teilt es, teilt es.“

Riesiger Applaus von allen und ein erneuter Gänsehaut-Moment für mich.

„Darf ich kurz noch etwas sagen“, fing ich, räusperte mich und nahm ihm das Mikro aus der Hand, „ich habe es zwar mit meinem Mann nicht besprochen, aber ich habe jetzt jemanden, der für mich sorgt.“ Gabe nickte mir zu und ich lachte kurz, bevor ich mich wieder Cas zuwandte.

„Ich kenne dich jetzt lange genug und weiss was du leistest und wie sehr du dich für andere einsetzt, und das bewundere ich. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich möchte, dass du alles bekommst, jeden Cent.“

Tosender Applaus und Pfiffe und in dem Moment hatten wir beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, danke, tausend Dank“, flüsterte Cas und umarmte mich fest.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich das machen kann“, schmunzelte ich und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

Alle unsere Freunde sahen mich an, als wäre ich Mutter Theresa …

Dabei hatte ich doch gar nichts gemacht, aber ich hoffte, dass viel Geld zusammenkommen würde. Und dass ich damit jemandem so eine Freude machen konnte, machte mich glücklich.

 

„Das war großartig, ich bin stolz auf dich Baby“, sagte Gabriel hinter der Bühne, nahm mich in die Arme und ich antwortete grinsend.

„Ich habe weniger zum Heimschleppen und ich brauchte es ja nicht mehr, ich habe nicht vor nochmal zu heiraten.“

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, streichelte über meine Wange und küsste mich kurz, bevor mich Jody in eine Umarmung zog.

„Na dann werden wir ab jetzt die Werbetrommel rühren.“

„Ich muss wieder raus“, seufzte Gabe mit einem Kuss auf meine Wange.

„Unfassbar“, murmelte Cas, der gerade von der Bühne kam und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Noch ist kein Geld auf dem Konto“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ich habe keine Bedenken, dass jede Menge zusammenkommt.“

 

Wenn es am Schönsten war, sollte man bekanntlich aufhören und so stand wieder einmal das Abschlusssingen am Programm.

Dieses Mal mit einem Bonuslied: ‚Hooked on a feeling‘ von Gabriel.

Verdammt, ich musste schon wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Hinter der Bühne setzten wir uns alle noch zu einem kleinen Umtrunk zusammen und dann folgte wieder ein Teil, den ich schon zu oft durchgemacht hatte, und mit jedem Mal wurde er schmerzhafter, aber es half alles nichts.

„Wir müssen zum Flughafen“, flüsterte Gabriel, während er meine Tränen trocknete.

Wir flogen mit Dean, Cas und Sam. Alle anderen mussten wir zurücklassen.  

Ich kuschelte mich während des Fluges an Gabe und er streichelte mir über den Kopf. Es waren tolle Wochen, die wie im Flug vergangen waren.

Und in knapp zwei Wochen musste ich mich auch von meinem Mann wieder verabschieden. Meine Stimmung war im Keller und ich schloss traurig und müde meine Augen. Gabriel spürte das und drückte mich noch fester an sich.

_‚Nein, du heulst jetzt nicht schon wieder!‘_

 

„Ich bin durch“, stöhnte Dean, winkte uns und verschwand im Wohnwagen.

„Wir auch“, sagte Gabriel.

Frustriert warf ich meine Sachen in die Ecke und sah nach den Blumen.

Mein Mann wusste, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht reden wollte und deswegen gab er mir auch diese Zeit.


	75. Chapter 75

An diesem sonnigen Frühlingstag hatte Gabriel seine Kinder, weil schulfrei war.

„Oh schön, sie kennen mich noch“, grinste ich als mich die drei umarmten.

Wir machten es uns in einem kleinen Café gemütlich und die folgenden zwei Stunden verbrachten wir damit, die Fotos durchzusehen, die ich mitgebracht hatte. Wir redeten viel, lachten noch mehr und die kleinen hingen an unseren Lippen, als wir von unserer Hochzeit erzählten.

„Dann können wir ja mal bei dir schlafen“, sagte Sven.

„Wir haben noch kein Haus“, antwortete Gabriel und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

_‚Mit schalldichten Wänden‘_

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich leicht grinsen.

 

„Ich will in den Zoo.“

Flynn sah mich bittend an und kurze Zeit später kamen wir an einer Eisdiele vorbei.

„Kommt Jungs, ich gebe ein Eis aus.“

„Gehöre ich auch dazu?“, fragte mich Gabe grinsend.

„Du bist mein Lieblingsjunge“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn kurz.

Die drei waren wirkliche Goldstücke, ich war mir sicher, dass sie auch anders konnten, aber sie zeigten sich von ihrer besten Seite.

 

„Eva komm mit, ich zeig dir was“, sagte Sven und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Wohin?“, fragte ich mit leichter Panik, als er mich in das Nebenhäuschen mit den Insekten zerrte.

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass Spinnen und ich keine Freunde sind?“, murmelte ich und sah zu Gabriel.

„Nope, aber Sven ist ganz begeistert von ihnen“, grinste er und ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

_‚Na toll‘_

„Das hat ein Nachspiel“, murmelte ich.

„Oh, schau, die Eidechse und hier die Schmetterlinge“, sagte ich während mich Sven weiter zog, aber denen wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt, denn der Kleine hatte etwas anderes vor.

Mein Herzschlag hatte sich mittlerweile schon ein wenig beschleunigt. und aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass sich Gabriel halb tot lachte.

 _‚Oh, ich hasse dich …_ _aber vor den Kleinen kann ich jetzt nicht schreiend davonlaufen‘_

„Meine Mama hat gesagt ich bekomme eine“, strahlte er als wir vor einem der Terrarien standen.

_‚Ich werde dich niemals besuchen kommen!‘_

„Ist die nicht schön?“, grinste er und tippte mit dem Finger gegen die Glasscheibe und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen.

_‚Bitte lass das du Zwerg!‘_

„Oder die hier.“ Freudestrahlend zerrte er mich weiter und ich atmete einige Male tief durch.

 

Der Kleine war so begeistert, dass er mir etwas zeigen konnte und da konnte ich nicht sagen, dass ich das nicht wollte. Das machte man nicht. Und so lächelte ich etwas gequält.

„Du bist ziemlich tapfer, Respekt“, schmunzelte Gabe, der neben mir stand.

„Ich hasse dich“, sagte ich.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Welche gefällt dir besser?“, wollte Sven wissen.

„Gefallen?!“, fragte ich und seufzte leise.

_‚Muss ich jetzt noch einmal hinsehen?‘_

Vogelspinnen sind schöne Tiere, keine Frage, aber … zu groß … zu viele Beine … zu haarig … und die Augen … zu furchteinflössend.

„Aber es gibt noch mehr“, sagte er und zog mich weiter.

_‚Ich sterbe gleich … wenn ich hier einfach so in Ohnmacht falle, dann werden wir doch_ _sicher gehen!?‘_

„Ich mache heute Nacht kein Auge zu und du wirst leiden“, murmelte ich meinem Mann zu, der nur noch grinste.

„Schau, die hat Babys“, sagte Sven und deutete auf die Glasscheibe.

_‚Nicht berühren, Glasscheibe wird zerspringen, tausend Beine krabbeln an mir entlang‘_

Ein kalter Schauer jagte durch meinen Körper. Und die kleinen Krabbeltiere machten es nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Die bewegten sich nämlich.

„Ich finde die hier ganz schön“, sagte Gabriel, „aber lass uns wieder hinausgehen, es ist heiß hier drinnen.“

Der Kleine nickte und ich warf Gabriel einen kurzen dankenden Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid“, grinste er und ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Nein, tut es nicht.“

„Stimmt, tut es nicht“, schmunzelte er verschmitzt.

 

„Ich will Bungee springen“, rief Felix und deutete auf das Gerüst.

Zu unserem Glück war heute irgendein Fest und wir befanden uns mittendrinnen.

_‚Toll, noch etwas, was mir Übelkeit verursacht.‘_

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte mich Gabriel und nickte mit dem Kopf auf eine Burger Bude.

„Mir dreht sich der Magen um, wenn ich dem Zwerg beim Hüpfen zuschaue“, sagte ich während sich meine Augen auf und ab bewegten.

„Aus Solidarität werde ich auch nichts essen“, lachte er.

Oh, er fand das Ganze hier mega lustig.

„Solidarität?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Fährst du mit mir Autodrom?“, fragte mich Flynn und nahm meine Hand.

„Klar“, grinste ich.

Flynn und ich, Sven und Felix und Gabriel fuhr alleine. Es war ein Mords Spaß und die blauen Flecke waren mir sicher.

„Attacke!“, rief ich und rammte Gabes Wagen.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug, und nach einem kleinen Essen brachten wir die Kinder am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück.

„Das war ein toller Tag“, sagte ich, als wir Richtung Trailer gingen.

„Auch mit den Spinnen?“, grinste Gabriel und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Ohne den Spinnen.“

 

„Hey!“, rief Dean aus dem Wagen.

„Hey.“

„Lust auf ein Bier?“, schrie er und Sams Türe öffnetet sich.

„Klar, immer“, grinste dieser.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?“, rief Dean in seine Richtung.

„Du schreist laut genug“, kam es von Cas.

„Na dann … ihr seid alle eingeladen“, schmunzelte Dean und schloss seine Türe.

„Wein für die Lady?“

„Sehr aufmerksam, danke.“

_‚Letzter Abend‘_

Wehmütig blickte ich in die kleine Runde und hob mein Glas.

„Auf uns, es war eine schöne Zeit.“

„Wir werden dich vermissen“, erwiderte Sam und ich nickte.

„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Cas und drückte meine Hand.

„So, und jetzt ein anderes Thema“, seufzte ich und Gabriel erzählte Ihnen von den Spinnen, natürlich mit Händen und Füßen und um einiges dramatischer.

Schon bald wackelte der Trailer, weil wir so viel lachten.

 

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir noch kurz zu Tom in die Küche, um uns zu verabschieden.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder“, sagte er und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Es war toll, danke für alles“, erwiderte ich und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

 

„Wir brauchen einen Plan“, grinste Gabe, als wir das Chaos in den drei Wägen begutachteten.

Die Rosen hatte ich vor ein paar Tagen schon alle getrocknet. „Die bleiben bei dir, aber ein Foto davon nehme ich mit“, schmunzelte ich und stellte die Vase auf den Tisch.

„Ok, alle Blumen und Pflanzen tragen wir rüber in Donnas Wagen, sie kommt übermorgen.“

Nachdem wir einige Male hin und hergegangen waren, hatten wir alles in unserem Wagen beisammen.

Die Listen und Karten hatte ich bereits in meiner Tasche verstaut, das Geld war mittlerweile auf der Bank und nachdem wir unsere Sachen für die nächsten Tage gepackt hatten, versteckte ich in einem unbeobachteten Moment meine Zettelbotschaften, mit einem kleinen Spruch:

_‚Ich hoffe nicht, dass es ein Jahr dauern wird, bis wir uns wieder in die Arme schließen können, aber die Zeit soll dir hiermit etwas verkürzt werden, Ich liebe dich‘_

 

„Das war es“, seufzte ich und sah mich noch einmal im Wagen um.

Die kleine Küchenzeile mit dem roten Kühlschrank, den Tisch, mit drei unterschiedlichen Sessel, die gemütliche kleine graue Couch, den Fernseher im Regal mit dem ganzen technischen Zeug, mit dem man mich jagen konnte … das kleine Bad mit der Dusche, in der wir viele, viele zärtliche und wilde Momente hatten, den hellen Einbauschrank und dann natürlich das Bett.

Ich hatte ihn lieb gewonnen, unseren Trailer.

 

Um die Mittagszeit mussten wir beim Radiosender sein und darum machten wir uns auf den Weg.

„Gut, was darf ich nicht erzählen?“, fragte ich nervös.

„Honey, du darfst alles sagen, ok, vielleicht nichts über unser Sexleben, denn das geht keinen etwas an …“, grinste er, „mach es wie auf der Con und es wird nichts schiefgehen.“

Wir gaben ein Radiointerview und ein Magazin durfte es auch veröffentlichen. Ich war mir am Anfang nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich das wollte. Aber Gabriel und ich hatten einige Gespräche und wir wollen uns nicht verstecken,

Ehrlichkeit währte am längsten und wir hatten nichts zu verheimlichen.

Wir waren 10000 km voneinander entfernt und Gerüchte entstanden sehr schnell, viel zu schnell.

Ich war verdammt aufgeregt, wie vor jedem Auftritt, wie vor jedem Mal wenn ich auf die Bühne geholt wurde, aber ich wusste, dass eine kleine Geste, ein Blick genügte, und Gabriel würde mich aus meiner Befangenheit holen.

Wenn ich früher darüber gelesen hatte, dass sich Partner ohne Worte verstehen konnten, schmunzelte ich darüber … aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Ich musste Gabriel nur anzuschauen und ich wusste, was er dachte, und umgekehrt war es genauso.

 

„Hey, ich bin Liz, schön dass ihr da seid“, begrüßte uns die junge freundliche Dame mit den kurzen Haaren, „wollt ihr etwas trinken, Kaffee, Wasser?“

„Ich nehme gerne beides, danke“, erwiderte ich.

„Krasse Story“, grinste sie, „wir sind glücklich darüber, dass wir die ersten sein dürfen.“

Wir gingen in das Studio. Gemütlich eingerichtet, hell, mit Blumen und Bildern.

Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete sie zu den dunkelgrünen Stühlen.

„Setzt euch. Und redet einfach, wie euch der Schnabel gewachsen ist, wir machen öfter Pausen und spielen Musik, zB. wenn ihr Bedenkzeit braucht, oder euch ein Thema unangenehm ist. Wir haben auch einige Hörer in der Leitung, die darauf brennen, alles von euch zu erfahren. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

Ihre sympathische, freche und witzige Art nahm mir nach und nach etwas von meiner Angespanntheit.

Wir schüttelten beide den Kopf und ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, während Gabriel meine Hand drückte und mich aufmunternd ansah.

 

„Es geht los in 3 … 2 … 1“, rief einer der Männer und das rote Licht leuchtete auf.

„Hey, ihr Lieben da draußen, es ist mir eine große Freude euch heute zwei Mittagsgäste vorzustellen. Der eine ist ein alter Hase in der Showbranche und die andere ist seine kürzlich angetraute Ehefrau, aus dem weit entfernten Österreich. Für alle, die es nicht wissen, ein zuckersüßes, kleines Land mitten in Europa. Mir gegenüber sitzen Gabriel **** und seine Eva.“

Sie nickte zum Mikrophon und ich murmelte ein schüchternes „Hi“ und grinste.

„Schön, dass ihr bei uns seid und eure Flitterwochen unterbrochen habt“, schmunzelte sie.

„Schön, hier zu sein“, antwortete Gabe.

„Ihr habt uns eure außergewöhnliche, romantische Liebesgeschichte mitgebracht, die bisher schon einige Spekulationen hervorgebracht hat. Erzähl uns, Eva, wie hat alles angefangen?“

„Was soll ich sagen Liz, ich war ein Fan von Supernatural wie tausende andere, ich liebe die Serie.

Ich sah mir später auch Conventions im Internet an, die leider großteils nur in Amerika sind, Na ja, das sind doch an die 10000 km. Bis ich eines Tages gelesen habe, dass sie nach Österreich kommen.

Dass ich nahe an einem Herzinfarkt stand, muss ich hoffentlich nicht betonen. Sofort habe ich mir die Karten besorgt und dann sagte mir mein Chef, dass aufgrund Personalmangels mein Urlaub gestrichen wird. Mit der Überraschung die er geplant hatte, bekam ich beinahe meinen zweiten Herzinfarkt. Nicht nur, dass die Jungs in unserem Lokal ihre Weihnachtsfeier hatten, noch dazu an mein Geburtstag … er gab mir die nächsten Tage frei und ich durfte auf die Convention. Aber nicht vor die Bühne, sondern hinter die Bühne. Das war der absolute Wahnsinn“, sagte ich und schmunzelte. Beide hingen an meinen Lippen und unterbrachen mich kein einziges Mal.

„Und dann hast du dich verliebt?“, grinste mich Liz an.

„Nein“, lachte ich und machte eine kurze Pause, „Ich fand seine Rolle als frechen Engel und Trickster  extrem faszinierend. Er war witzig, charmant … Dann hat er leider sterben müssen, und das war bereits in Staffel … 5?“, fragte ich und Gabriel nickte, „ich wollte nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Und so verschlang ich dann die ganzen Videos der Conventions und irgendwann hat es bei mir ‚klick‘ gemacht, das war der Zeitpunkt wo ich mich verliebt habe.“

„Das wusste ich gar nicht“, schmunzelte mein Mann und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wann warst du dir darüber im Klaren, Gabriel?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Als ich sie das erste Mal auf dem Foto gesehen habe“, sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Von welchem Foto die Rede ist und wann sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr dranbleibt“, lächelte Liz, stellte uns auf stumm und legte zwei Musiktitel ein, „das war schon mal ein sehr guter Einstieg.“

 

„Was hat es jetzt mit diesem Foto auf sich?“

„Ihr Chef ist damals zu uns gekommen, und hat uns erzählt, dass er einen … wie nannte er es … narrischen, abgedrehten, ausgefippten Fan bei sich beschäftigt hat, und er hatte die Idee, sie zu ihrem Geburtstag mit der Convention zu überraschen“, sagte er und ich hob die Augenbrauen, „und Robert und wir hatten uns sofort dazu bereiterklärt, sie unter unsere Fittiche zu nehmen. Ja und dann zeigte er uns ein Foto von ihr und ja, das war mein Moment.“

„Wann habt ihr euch das erste Mal geküsst?“, fragte Liz mich.

„Am Samstag“, schmunzelte ich und sah ihn an.

„Erst?“

„Keiner von uns beiden wusste, ob der andere auch so empfindet.“

„Wir haben eine Hörerin in der Leitung. Hey, wie lautet deine Frage?“

„Wer von euch ist jetzt ausgewandert?“, fragte das Mädchen.

„Noch keiner, wir müssen uns immer wieder trennen“, seufzte er.

„Jeder hat seine Wurzeln und es ist nicht so einfach, wie man sich das vielleicht vorstellt, aber wir arbeiten daran“, erwiderte ich nickend.

„Die nächste Frage wurde mir per Mail geschickt“, sagte sie und las vor, „ich habe Fotos im Internet gesehen, dein Brautkleid ist wunderschön, ich würde es gerne haben, wenn du es nicht mehr brauchst.“

Gabriel lachte und ich stimmte mit ein.

„Das ist ein Problem, das gibt es nicht mehr“, sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Warum das?“, fragte Liz erstaunt.

Ich erzählte die Geschichte und sie nickte verstehend.

„Liebe Fran, wenn du uns zuhörst, du kannst das Kleid ersteigern. Und an alle anderen, ihr habt es gehört, bietet, was das Zeug hält, damit möglichst viel Geld zusammenkommt. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee von dir Eva, wir machen wieder ein wenig Musik und hören gleich wie es weitergeht.“

 

„Du machst das großartig“, schmunzelte Gabriel und küsste mich kurz.

„Dein erstes Interview?“, fragte Liz.

„Kann man so sagen.“

„Wie empfindest du euer neues Leben?“, fragte mich Liz, als wie wieder auf Sendung waren.

„Es ist schwer, es in Worte zu fassen, es ist immer noch so unglaublich. Ich genieße jede Sekunde,

die ich mit meinem Mann und meiner Ersatzfamilie verbringen darf …  an dieser Stelle viele Grüße und tausend Küsse an alle unsere Freunde. Seit dem allerersten Augenblick vor zweieinhalb Jahren haben mich alle, wirklich alle, so herzlich aufgenommen, mir wurde sofort jegliche Scheu genommen und sie gaben mir von Anfang an das Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Es ist eine ganz besondere Gemeinschaft mit so vielen lieben Menschen, alle gehen so respektvoll miteinander um, sei es jetzt in der Arbeit oder privat und ich bin so dankbar, dass ich das alles erleben darf“, sagte ich und meine

Stimme brach ein wenig, ich hatte feuchte Augen und deutete Gabe er solle das Ruder übernehmen.

„Sie hat es uns auch nicht schwergemacht, sie zu mögen und wir sind genauso froh und dankbar dass sie bei uns ist, und ich glaube ich spreche hier im Namen von allen.“

_‚Du sollst es nicht noch schlimmer machen …‘_

„Und wir teilen uns den Urlaub, mal bin ich in Österreich oder sie hier bei mir und ich muss sagen, es ist ein kleines gemütliches, faszinierendes Land. Gemütlich im Gegensatz zu Amerika, hier ist doch alles hektisch und laut und das Essen ist der Wahnsinn.“

 

„Nach der Werbung geht es weiter“, sagte Liz, drückte meine Hand und ich war froh, dass sie abgebrochen hat, „es ist so schön, das zu sehen, eure Gefühle mitzuerleben.“

Gabriel streichelte über meinen Oberschenkel und ich legte meine Hand auf seine.

„Es ist eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt“, grinste ich, bevor wir wieder auf Sendung gingen.

„Wir haben wieder eine Hörerin in der Leitung. Hey, wie ist deine Frage?“

„Ich habe eigentlich keine Frage, ich wollte euch beiden nur alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen und euch danken, dass ihr uns an eurer Geschichte teilhaben lasst. Es beweist wieder einmal, dass Träume wahr werden können und man nicht aufhören soll, daran zu glauben.“

Es hätte keine besseren Abschlussworte geben können. Das war perfekt.

„Vielen Dank, ich habe eine Gänsehaut und feuchte Augen. Danke“, sagte ich ins Mikrophon.

„Danke für deine Worte“, erwiderte Gabriel.

„Ich bedanke mich auch für deinen Anruf. So, wir sind am Ende, ich möchte mich auch recht herzlich bedanken, dass ihr da wart und uns einen Einblick gegeben habt. Ihr seid zwei wirklich sympathische Menschen und ich wünsche euch weiterhin alles Gute.“

„Danke Liz“, antwortete Gabe.

„Danke, es war toll hier bei dir“, erwiderte ich und das Licht ging aus.

„Geschafft“, grinste Gabe und umarmte erst mich und dann Liz.

„Vielen Dank, vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder“, schmunzelte sie und winkte uns zum Abschied nach.

 

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, sagte Gabe und umarmte mich so stürmisch, dass mir beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Lass uns zurückfahren“, schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn.

„Lass uns vorher etwas Essen gehen ansonsten sterbe ich“, antwortete er und mimte den sterbenden Schwan.

Von Chuck bekam ich eine Nachricht und hielt sie schmunzelnd meinem Mann vor die Nase.

‚Das war der erste Schritt. Große Kompliment, das war total klasse. Der nächste Schritt ist ein Panel mit dir und Gabe. Kiss Chuck‘

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen“, grinste er.

Doch, ich denke ich kann sagen, dass ich auch stolz auf mich war. Es war nicht halb so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, und ich fand auch den Gedanke daran, mit meiner großen Liebe auf der Bühne zu stehen und mich dem Publikum zu stellen, nicht mehr so abwegig.

_‚Aber der Zug ist abgefahren, wir fliegen heute nach Österreich‘_

„Hey, wir haben es gehört“, rief uns Robert entgegen.

„Das war große Klasse“, sagte Cas und umarmte mich.

„Sorry, aber wir müssen wieder“, erwiderte Dean und klopfte Cas auf die Schulter.

„Und wir müssen auch“, sagte Gabe und nahm mich in den Arm.

 

Nachdem wir unser Gepäck geholt hatten und die anderen die Arbeit für 15 Minuten unterbrachen, kam der schwere Abschied von meinen Lieben.

„Es ist wieder einmal so weit“, seufzte ich und umarmte Robert.

„Pass auf dich auf Mäuschen, bis zum nächsten Mal“, sagte er und streichelte mir über den Rücken.

Die nächste war Karin und bei Dean begannen die Tränen zu laufen.

„Danke für die schöne Zeit“, sagte Sam und nahm mich fest in eine Teddybär-Umarmung.

„Cas“, sagte ich und legte das Brautkleid in seine Hände, „macht was draus.“

„Das werden wir, ich danke dir, wir haben dich lieb“, sagte er und ich schmiegte mich an seinen Hals.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt viel Gepäck, aber Chris war vorhin hier und das solltest ihr nicht vergessen“, sagte Chuck und gab Gabriel eine Schachtel.

„Macht es gut Leute“, rief ich, hob die Hand und deutete auch den anderen.

„Wir sehen uns“, sagte Gabe und wir gingen aus der Tür.

„Haben wir alles?“, fragte ich und sah mich noch einmal um.

„Ich habe dich, das reicht mir“, grinste er und nahm mich an der Hand.

Wir öffneten am Flughafen den Karton und sahen uns die ganzen Fotos an.

Nicht nur die Dankeskarten, sondern unzählige Fotos von der ganzen Hochzeit.

„Du warst eine schöne Braut“, seufzte er und ich nickte, „und bist eine wunderschöne Frau. Meine Frau.“

Zärtlich küssend streichelte er mir liebevoll über den Rücken

„Ich schreibe kurz Chris“, sagte ich und tippte ins Handy.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir im Flugzeug und Gabe hielt meine Hand. Wir surften in unseren Handys und irgendwann schliefen wir ein.


	76. Chapter 76

„Ich habe Hunger, gehen wir frühstücken“, stöhnte Gabriel als wir gelandet waren.

„Da wirst du Pech haben, es ist nämlich Mittag.“

Grinsend stellte ich meine Armbanduhr auf die aktuelle Zeit.

„Viel besser“, schmunzelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Kurze Zeit später waren wir in meiner Wohnung und als ich den Kühlschrank aufriss war darin natürlich gähnende Leere.

„Huh.“ Etwas erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Angriff keuchte ich auf.

„Hunger … auf dich“, murmelte er zwischen heißen Küssen und drückte mich gegen die Küchenzeile.

Fordernde Hände schlüpften unter meinen Pullover und streichelten meine Haut. Mein Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, als wir unsere Mitten gegeneinander rieben und Blitze durch unsere beiden Körper schickten.

„Was machst du da?“, grinste er als ich ihm den Gürtel öffnete.

„Du hast damit angefangen, sehen wir wohin es führt“, schmunzelte ich mit einem Zwinkern.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche begannen wir unsere Sachen auszupacken und ich schmiss die Waschmaschine an, kümmerte mich um meine Blumen und setzte mich nach getaner Arbeit zu meinem Mann auf die Couch.

„Was läuft?“, fragte ich ihn, als ich ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er wie wild durch die Kanäle zappte.

„Pff“, schnaubte er.

„Dann machen wir was anderes“, sagte ich und holte die Karten hervor.

„Pff“, schnaubte er erneut.

„Worauf hättest du Lust?“, fragte ich und setzte mich in seinen Schoss.

„Auf dich, auf ganz viel dich und noch mehr dich“, schmunzelte er und streichelte über meinen Rücken.

„Wir haben doch gerade …“, grinste ich, worauf er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Zu wenig.“

Er legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Du schmeckst so gut, du küsst so verdammt gut“, raunte er, „und wenn ich dich nicht noch länger brauchen würde, ich würde dich aufessen.“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er, als ich meine Finger unter sein Shirt wandern ließ.

Zärtlich fuhr ich mit meinen Zähnen seinen Hals entlang und entlockte ihm die schönsten Geräusche.

_‚Gott, dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig … wahnsinnig geil‘_

„Kann … Hose“, keuchte er und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Selbstbeherrschung“, flüsterte ich und grinste.

„Du willst mich wirklich quälen?“, fragte er während zwei Küssen.

„Das ist für die Spinnen.“

Kurzum schob er mit dem Fuß meinen Glastisch beiseite und stand mit mir auf, so als würde ich nichts wiegen.

„Du musst noch viel lernen“, grinste er selbstgefällig.

„Meine Chance kommt noch“, sagte ich und biss ihm leicht in die Unterlippe.

„Guten Morgen, der Kaffee ist fertig“, schmunzelte ich, weckte meinen Liebsten mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, „zu Essen gibt es leider nichts, der Kühlschrank ist noch immer leer, aber wenn wir gleich heimfahren, ist vielleicht noch Kuchen übrig.“

„Hmm …“, raunte Gabe und zog mich mit einem Schwung wieder in das weiche Bett, packte mich unter die Decke und ließ mich seine warme Haut an meiner spüren, „aber erst eine Runde kuscheln.“

„Ich habe einen Teddybär geheiratet, ich liebe es“, grinste ich und drückte mich an ihn.

 

„Hallo Zwerg, wir sind wieder da“, lachte ich als uns die kleine Lisa freudestrahlend entgegen lief.

„Hast den Cas auch mitgenommen?“, fragte sie und ich deutete grinsend auf meine Begleitung.

„Nein, aber den hier.“

„Anstrengend mit zwei Kindern, wie habe ich das früher gemacht, neben der Arbeit und dem Hof?“, lachte meine Mama und umarmte uns.

Am Nachmittag machten wir dann einen großen Spaziergang mit einer Bekannten und ihren Hunden. Ich erklärte Gabe, was alles zu unserem Grund gehörte. Wiesen, Äcker, Wald. Er lernte meine Nachbarn kennen und wir verbrachten einige nette Stunden.

 

„Ich will auch mitgehen“, sagte Gabriel, als meine Eltern am Abend in den Stall gingen, um die Tiere zu versorgen.

Für mich war das nie ein Thema. Arbeiten in der Landwirtschaft, heuen und alles was dazu gehörte.

Ich machte es, weil es früher zu meinen Aufgaben gehörte, aber ich selber sah mich nie als Bäuerin. Auch wenn ich die Älteste war, aber es stand für mich nie zur Debatte, den Hof zu übernehmen, das war ich nicht, weil es mich ganz einfach nicht interessierte. Es war dreckig, und es stank.

Es war einfach nichts, mit dem ich mich identifizieren konnte. Da war ich lieber in meiner Küche. Sicher, jeder redete immer von freier Zeiteinteilung, bla bla bla … aber im Endeffekt war man 24/7 damit beschäftigt.

Aber Gabriel war von all dem total fasziniert. Klar, es war neu, er kannte es ja nicht anders.

Also besorgte ich von einem meiner Brüder eine Hose und einen Pullover. Die Sachen waren natürlich zu lang und mussten erst ein paar Mal umgekrempelt werden. Zwar brummte er, aber ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, davon ein Erinnerungsfoto zu machen. Er sah einfach so süß aus.

Es genügte ja, wenn er stank und nicht seine Kleidung. Ich zog mich auch um. So tat ich Gabe den Gefallen und ging mit ihm die Tiere versorgen und er fuhr auch mit dem Traktor.

„Na da hättest du schon den richtigen Bauern“, sagte meine Mama und ich verdrehte die Augen, da ich genau wusste, dass das früher oder später kam.

„Im Stall hätte ich Gabriel niemals kennengelernt“, konterte ich mit einem Schmunzeln.

 

„Wir stinken“, sagte ich und zog ihn in die Dusche.

„Ich liebe duschen mit dir“, stöhnte er leise.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, lachte ich und brachte zu Ende, was ich begonnen hatte.

„Aufstehen“, rief Lisa, nachdem sie die Türe aufgerissen hatte und sprang zu uns ins Bett.

„Erdbeben“, kreischte Gabe und packte sie unter die Decke. Nach ein paar Minuten Herumgetobe standen wir auf und starteten in den Tag.

 

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer“, begrüßte uns meine Mama.

„Lass ihn erst einmal frühstücken“, sagte ich ernst zu meiner Nichte, als sie schon wieder an Gabriel zog.

Meine Nichte weinte, weil es nicht nach ihrem Kopf ging, der Kleine weinte, weil Lisa weinte.

„Der Tag fängt ja gut an“, stöhnte ich und Gabe lachte laut.

„So ist das, wenn man Kinder hat.“

 

Als ich in meinem Handy scrollte, sah ich, dass unser Interview online war.

Nach dem Mittagessen versammelten wir uns und hörten uns das an. Es war schon komisch, die eigene Stimme zu hören.

„Gut gemacht, wirklich“, sagte mein Papa anerkennend und Gabriel nickte.

Wir machten noch ein paar Selfies und schickten es an unsere Freunde mit besonders lieben Grüßen von Lisa an Cas.

Mit dem Versprechen, vor Gabriels Heimreise noch einmal zu kommen, setzten wir uns ins Auto und fuhren los um meine Verwandten zu besuchen.

Es war auch ganz lustig, so ein Ausflug ins Grüne. Es war schönes Wetter, es war warm, wir machten an ein paar Plätzen eine kurze Rast und vertraten uns die Füße. Ich zeigte ihm einige Dinge und er sog alles interessiert und begeistert in sich auf.

Natürlich machte man das nicht, kurz zu begrüßen, das Foto auf den Tisch zu legen und wieder zu verschwinden … Gabriel und ich tranken viel Kaffee, aßen noch mehr Kuchen und redeten und redeten bis es draußen bereits dämmerte.

 

Der Gang zu meiner ältesten Tante war der schwerste für mich. Mittlerweile war sie an das Bett gefesselt. Ihr Mann starb schon vor einigen Jahren und auch sie zeigte nicht mehr viel Lebenswillen.

„Hey“, lächelte ich sie an und drückte ihre Hand.

„Eva“, sagte sie schwach und ich war so glücklich, dass sie mich erkannte.

_‚Verdammt tut das weh, sie so zu sehen‘_

Es war mir ein großes Anliegen, dass sie vor ihrem Ableben noch den Mann kennenlernte, der mir so viel bedeutete.

„Schön“, flüsterte sie und lächelte ein wenig, als ich ihr von der Hochzeit erzählte.

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, wer wusste, ob ich sie wiedersehen würde … atmete ich draußen tief durch und Gabriel umarmte mich, da er meine nassen Augen bemerkte.

„So ist das Leben, keiner darf hierbleiben.“

„Den Rest machen wir wenn wir wiederkommen, ich bin durch“, stöhnte ich erschöpft.

 

„Gott, schon wieder so viele Nachrichten, wo kommen die alle her?“, lachte ich.

Ok. Ich nahm mir vor, die letzten Tage mit meinem Mann zu genießen und mich danach um alles andere zu kümmern.

‚Wegen Flitterwochen derzeit nicht erreichbar. Ich werde mich in ein paar Tage um euch alle kümmern‘, schrieb ich in meinen Status.

Dann legte ich mein Handy weg und streichelte Gabriel über den Oberschenkel.

„Ich fahre gleich mit dir in den Wald, wenn du nicht aufhörst“, sagte er und ich grinste.

„Es ist dunkel, wir brauchen keinen Wald.“

„Wir sind gleich bei deiner Wohnung, dann kannst du dich austoben“, schmunzelte er.

„Rawr.“

„Ich bin erledigt“, stöhnte er und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen.

„Ich auch“, sagte ich und tat so als wenn ich mich auf ihn werfen würde.

„Ahh …“, kreischte er und hielt die Hände vor seinen Körper.

„Wie jetzt?“, fragte ich, stoppte meine Aktion und runzelte die Stirn.  

„Ach Baby, komm her“, lachte er und zog mich auf sich.

„Ich mag dich.“

„Das ist schön, ich mag dich nämlich auch“, grinste er und küsste mich.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte ich als er vor dem Badezimmerspiegel stand und hineinstarrte.

„Ich habe ungleiche Augenbrauen“, sagte Gabriel und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Minimal.“

„Kannst du …“, fing er an, deutete auf die Stelle worauf ich fragend meine Augenbrauen hob.

_‚Pff, ich kann das ja nicht einmal bei mir selber wirklich‘_

„Ich kann es ja versuchen, aber beschwer dich nicht“, grinste ich und holte die Pinzette aus dem Schrank.

„Kannst du bitte die Augen zumachen, das macht mich nervös.“

Er setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Aua, bei Karin tut es nicht so weh“, kreischte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Karin macht das auch jeden Tag ein paar Mal“, erwiderte ich lachend.

Gabe hielt sich an meiner Taille fest und seine Hände wanderten über meinen Hintern.

„Das hilft nicht“, sagte ich und klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„Ich muss mich festhalten, ich habe das Gefühl du reißt mir den Kopf ab“, murmelte er.

„Glaub mir, das merkst du und jetzt sei nicht so eine Memme.“

„Schon wieder dieses böse Wort“, sagte mein Mann und seufzte.

„Mund zu, sonst fliegen die Haare hinein“, erwiderte ich und nickte zum Spiegel, „so fertig.“

„Sieht gut aus“, schmunzelte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“

 

Der erste Weg war zu meiner Freundin, die mit einem Frühstück auf uns wartete. Übrigens auch ein riesiger Supernatural-Fan, weshalb  ich ihr auch eine CD mit vielen Fotos gebrannt hatte, das waren vielleicht eine Menge …

Danach machten wir einen kurzen Abstecher zu meiner Tante.

„Ist das deine Tante mit MS, von der du mir erzählt hast, als Meg auf der Convention war“, fragte er und ich nickte.

„Nächster Halt. Chef“, grinste ich und Gabriel schmunzelte. Dort aßen wir auch eine Kleinigkeit.

Mittlerweile war auch der Gastgarten inmitten schattenspendender Bäume aufgebaut, und wir genossen die warme Frühlingssonne.

„Ich freue mich wenn du in ein paar Tagen wiederkommst, denn der …“, sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Küche, wo Christian war, „… bringt mich um den Verstand.“

Seufzend nickte ich, denn wenn mein Chef jammerte, dann hieß das schon etwas.

Christian war, ich möchte es so formulieren, etwas speziell. Heute mal und morgen mal, chillen und bloß keinen Stress. Naja, so funktionierte das im Gastgewerbe nicht, so funktioniert das in keiner Arbeit.

„Die nächste Fahrt dauert eine halbe Stunde, dann noch einmal eine Stunde und danach fahren wir baden. Die Entspannung haben wir uns verdient. Meinen Verwandten, die weiter weg wohnen, schicken wir alles zu. Und meiner Tante in Amerika werden wir das Foto persönlich bringen.“

Wir wurden mit Kaffee und Kuchen verwöhnt und kamen fast aus dem Reden nicht mehr heraus.

„Oh Gott, nichts gegen meine Verwandten, aber das war echt anstrengend“, stöhnte ich eine Stunde später und legte den Kopf in die Lehne des Autositzes.

„Ich fand es ganz lustig“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

„Aber jetzt gehen wir zum gemütlichen Teil des Nachmittages über.“

„Ich freue mich.“

„Dann lass mich fahren“, lachte ich, schubste ihn von mir und stieg in die Pedale.


	77. Chapter 77

Am frühen Vormittag, nach der Kirche klopften wir bei meinem Onkel, dem es unglaublich leid tat, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein und dann besuchten wir noch zwei meiner Verwandten.

Das Mittagessen verbrachten wir bei meinen Eltern und ein schneller Kaffee war auch noch in der Zeit.

„Ihr wollt schon wieder fahren?“, sagte meine kleine Nichte enttäuscht.

„Stress in den Flitterwochen“, grinste ich und hob sie hoch, „ich komme bald wieder, aber von Gabriel musst du dich verabschieden.“

 

‚Dinner in the dark‘, stand heute für uns noch am Programm.

Das war vielleicht ein lustiger Abend.

Wir saßen zu sechst am Tisch und Gabriel redete in einer Tour und der gesamte Tisch war gut unterhalten. Er stieß das Weinglas um, piekte mich mit der Gabel und konnte seine Finger nicht von mir lassen.

Dann wollte er auch noch, dass ich ihn füttere.

„Ok, nächstes Mal rasiere ich mich vorher“, sagte er und ich wusste, dass er mit den Augen rollte.

„Es ist stockdunkel, was erwartest du?“, lachte ich. Nur die Kellner hatten Nachtsichtgeräte.

Wir entschieden uns zu Fuß zurückzugehen und kamen an einer Pizzeria vorbei.

„Du willst mir nicht im Ernst sagen, dass du Hunger hast!“

„Doch“, erwiderte er verschmitzt, „das macht die gute Landluft bei dir daheim.“

Er verdrückte noch eine halbe Pizza und den Rest nahmen wir mit in meine Wohnung.

„Jetzt habe ich Bauchweh“, stöhnte er, setzte sich auf die Couch und streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich.

„Das wundert mich nicht“, grinste ich, zugegeben, etwas schadenfroh und massierte seinen Bauch.

„Jetzt geht es mir besser“, kicherte er nachdem er gerülpst hatte, „entschuldige Honey.“

„Gesundheit vor Anstand“, lachte ich kopfschüttelnd, „kennst du den Spruch: Erst wenn man voreinander rülpsen und furzen kann, gehört man auch wirklich zueinander.“

„Ja, das haben wir schon hinter uns.“

Ich schlug die Augen auf und beobachtete Gabriel beim Schlafen. Die Bettdecke bedeckte nur noch seinen Unterkörper und seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Sofort bildete sich ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht und die Schmetterlinge flogen ihre Runden.

_‚Verdammt sexy‘_

Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Finger aus und strich leicht über seine Brustwarzen, die in Sekundenschnelle hart wurden und ihm ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entlockten. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er meine Berührungen und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Mich erregte dieser Anblick unglaublich und mein Herzschlag stieg an.

_‚Wenn du wüsstest, was du für eine Anziehungskraft auf mich hast‘_

Meine Hand wandert tiefer und streichelte über seine ausgebeulten Boxershorts.

„Honey …“, säuselte er und reckte sich mit lasziv entgegen.

Mit meinen Lippen umschloss ich seine harte Brustwarze und streichelte mit den Fingern über seine andere, bevor ich mich zu seinen Lippen hinaufbewegte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Oh Honey“, seufzte er glücklich und schlug die Augen auf, „ich hatte einen wunderbaren Traum und er war so real.“

„Ja?“, grinste ich als er die Bettdecke hob und an sich hinunter sah

„Ich glaube es war kein Traum“, schmunzelte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke, er will an die frische Luft.“

„Du kennst ihn ziemlich gut.“

„Ja, wir hatten schon das eine oder andere Mal das Vergnügen“, erwiderte ich und schob ihm seine Hose runter zu den Knien.

„Er freut sich, dich zu sehen.“

„Ich freue mich auch, ihn zu sehen“, antwortete ich und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab.

„Ich denke, er braucht eine starke Hand.“

„Ich denke, das lässt sich machen“, schmunzelte ich.

„Fuck … Baby“, stöhnte er, griff in meine Haare und küsste mich stürmisch.

„Komm für mich“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und das gab ihm den Rest.

„Ich habe mich eingesaut“, keuchte er einige Augenblicke später und verzog das Gesicht.

 

„So, wir machen das jetzt fertig, sonst wird das nie was“, sagte er und setzte sich mit unseren Karten auf die Couch.

„Ok“, antwortete ich und ließ meine Finger knacken.

„Davon fallen einem die Finger ab!“

„Oh bitte“, antwortete ich und verdrehte die Augen, „und vom onanieren wird man blind.“

„Das ist Blödsinn“, grinste er und ich setzte mich näher zu ihm.

„Ach ja? Weißt du das so genau?“

„Irgendwie muss ich mir ja die Zeit vertreiben“, lachte er und ich küsste ihn kurz.

„So lange du dabei an mich denkst.“

„Manchmal“, grinste er.

„Manchmal?“

Zärtlich nahm ich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und zog leicht daran.  

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, ich denke auch nicht immer an dich“, sagte ich einigermaßen ernst.

„Ach ja?“, antwortete er und kitzelte mich.

„Hey, wir wollten hier weitermachen, also konzentrier dich“, lachte ich und schubste ihn von mir.

Nach vier Stunden mit vielen Pausen waren wir endlich fertig.

„Alles klar, ich sorge dafür dass jeder eine bekommt.“

„Nicht eine, sondern seine, da stehen Namen drauf“, grinste ich und deutete auf die Karten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Sweetie“, schmunzelte er.

„Mach ich nicht“, erwiderte ich.

Nachdem sich mein Mann ausgiebig gestreckt und ich ihn dabei mit einem Lächeln beobachtet hatte, setzte er sich der Länge nach auf die Couch, ich legte mich auf ihn und genoss seine liebevollen Streicheleinheiten.

 

Die Schifffahrt, die wir von meinen Geschwistern zur Hochzeit bekommen hatten, stand an diesem  Tag auf unserem Programm. 3 Stunden auf dem See inklusive 4-Gänge Menü.

Das Essen war ein Traum und die Ausfahrt einfach herrlich.

Ich zeigte und erklärte Gabriel einige Plätze an denen wir vorbei kamen und wir genossen eng umschlungen die Aussicht und den Wind, der uns um die Nase blies. Und die Szene aus ‚Titanic‘ … Ich denke, das war einfach ein Zwang, den man machen musste, wenn man verliebt war, und auf dem Schiff fuhr.

„Du bist ja total entspannt“, sagte er erstaunt, „als wir mit dem Boot unterwegs waren, hättest du mich am liebsten gekillt.“

„Ja, heute spielst auch nicht du Kapitän“, grinste ich und handelte mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern dafür ein.

„Du freches Ding.“

„Ja, und du liebst mich“, antwortete ich und er nahm mich in seine Arme.

„Ja das tue ich. Mehr als alles andere, und es bricht mir das Herz, dich wieder alleine lassen zu müssen.“

„Wir wollten doch heute nicht darüber reden“, seufzte ich und drückte mich an ihn.

„Entschuldige Honey“, erwiderte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

‚Hast du schon gehört … der Chef ist tot‘, ‚Ja, aber ich frage mich, wer mit ihm gestorben ist‘, ‚Warum soll jemand mit ihm gestorben sein?‘, ‚Naja, in der Todesanzeige habe ich gelesen:  Mit ihm starb unser fähigster Mitarbeiter‘

„So gefällst du mir viel besser“, kicherte er, als ich lachen musste.

Dann erzählten wir uns ein paar Witze und unsere Stimmung stieg wieder.

 

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, stiegen wir wieder von Bord.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Gehen wir ein wenig shoppen“, sagte er und ich schnaubte belustigt.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Normalerweise hasse Männer das Einkaufen.“

„Ich mache alles mit dir“, erwiderte er und drückte meine Hand.

„Wow“, staunte ich, als ich ein langes violettes, wunderschönes Kleid mit Spaghettiträger und dezentem Glitzer an der Vorderseite im Schaufenster sah.

„Komm, anprobieren“, sagte er und schob mich in das Geschäft.

„Warum müssen die alle so eng geschnitten sein, ich bekomme keine Luft“, stöhnte ich.

„Schon unterwegs“, rief Gabriel und besorgte mir eine andere Größe.

„Sieht das nicht komisch aus, mit meinen dunkelroten Haaren?“, fragte ich skeptisch.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus und da sieht gar nichts komisch aus“, schmunzelte er. „Ausziehen, einpacken.“

Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich mich neu einkleiden würde, aber bis jetzt war noch nicht viel passiert. Bis auf das neues Kleid, das mir mein Mann jetzt gekauft hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich das ja mit der Hälfte von meinem Erlös beim Brautkleid, aber jetzt hatte ich Cas alles zugesagt.

_‚Egal, vielleicht komme ich dafür in den Himmel‘_

 

„Lust auf Wein?“

Mit zwei Gläsern kam ich ins kerzenbeleuchtete Schlafzimmer und reichte ihm eines.

„Ich liebe dich Gabe“, sagte ich und stieß mit ihm an.

„Ich liebe dich Baby.“

Wir stellten die Gläser beiseite und versanken in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

In den nächsten Monaten mussten wir wieder ohne einander auskommen und deshalb gaben wir uns alles. All unsere Liebe, all unsere Gefühle füreinander und ein stummes Versprechen, immer ein Teil des anderen zu sein, für immer und ewig.

Es begann mit langsamen, liebevollen Streicheleinheiten, bis unsere Gemüter so erhitzt waren, dass wir uns nach der Erlösung sehnten.

Ich sah auf meinen Mann, der seinen Kopf tiefer in das Kissen gegraben hatte und sich mir entgegen wölbte. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag in meinem Kopf, der sich mit meinem vermischte. Sah wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und seine Finger sich so tief in die Matratze gruben, dass ich Angst hatte, sie würden brechen. Er war auf einem Höhenflug und meine Sinne vernebelten.

Mein Engel in Leidenschaft, ein Anblick, der sich so tief in mein Herz grub, dass es beinahe schmerzte und den ich hoffte, nie mehr wieder zu vergessen.

Dieses Bild gab mir den Rest, ich verlor mich abermals in seinen leuchtenden Augen, während mich der süße Tod holen kam und das Zucken in mir verriet mir, dass mir mein Liebster auf diesem Weg folgte.

 

Ich löschte das Licht und machte die Musik aus und legte mich wieder zu ihm unter die Decke.

„Gabe?“, fragte ich nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens.

„Hm?“, antwortete er und zog mich noch näher zu sich.

„Ich dachte du wärst eingeschlafen, weil du nichts sagst“, grinste ich.

„Es gibt auch keine Worte dafür“, erwiderte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „es war …“

„… der perfekte Abschluss“, ergänzte ich und er nickte.

Keiner von uns wollte einschlafen, zu kostbar waren die letzten Stunden, die wir miteinander verbringen durften, zu nahe der nächste Tag.

Irgendwann konnte aber keiner von uns mehr die Augen offen halten.

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er und streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Wie spät?“, fragte ich.

„9 Uhr“, antwortete er und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Drei Stunden“, seufzte ich und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ich hielt den Atem an, spürte dass sich Tränen ihren Weg suchten, ich wollte nicht weinen, aber verlor den Kampf.

„Honey nicht, sonst fange ich auch an“, sagte er und drückte mich noch fester.

„Ich kann nichts dafür“, lachte ich unter Tränen.

„Schau mich an“, erwiderte er und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Er wischte mir die Tränen weg und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Gabriel überlegte einen Moment und wir sahen uns nur in die Augen. Voller Liebe, aber auch voller Schmerz.

„Ich liebe dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, auch wenn die Zeit ohne dich die Hölle sein wird, weiß ich dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, und daran sollten wir denken und nur daran“, sagte er und streichelte mir über die Wange, „es zerreißt mir mein Herz, wenn ich dich so sehe.“

Ich nickte und legte meine Hand auf seine. Wieder rannen mir stumme Tränen die Wange entlang und benetzten seine Finger.

Auch er hatte feuchte Augen und ich wollte ja aufhören, aber ich konnte nicht.

„Ok … es ist ok, ich brauche auch noch ein paar Tränen für später“, schniefte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „wir sollten duschen gehen und du solltest dann packen.“

Mein Herz war schwer, unglaublich schwer und ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

Aber wir hatten wundervolle, einzigartige, aufregende und großartige sechs Wochen und ich hatte jede einzelne Sekunde davon genossen und ich wusste, dass, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, es länger werden würde. 

Auch wenn ich es kaum abwarten konnte, ihm davon zu erzählen, hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, bis zu seinem Geburtstag zu warten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde der Bildschirm wieder zwischen uns sein.

„Wir können“, seufzte er und sah sich noch einmal in meiner Wohnung um.

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_ ‘

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, flüsterte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, antwortete er und ich wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange.

Noch eine letzte liebevolle Umarmung, ein letzter Kuss und er drehte sich um und ging.

_‚Das war es‘_

 

Daheim wollte ich eigentlich die Bettwäsche wechseln, aber alles roch nach Gabriel und ich schnüffelte eine Runde.

Ich dachte an die vergangenen Wochen, erinnerte mich schmunzelnd an jede Einzelheit, es war unglaublich, er war unglaublich, er ist unglaublich.

„Ich vermisse dich“, seufzte ich und kuschelte mich in den Polster.

Danach schnappte ich mir mein Handy und machte es mir auf der Couch gemütlich. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich im Internet und irgendwann meldete sich Gabriel:

‚Bin gut gelandet. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Dein Ehemann.‘

Ich musste schmunzeln und schrieb ihm zurück.

‚Ich liebe dich auch. Vermisse dich. Kiss. Deine Ehefrau.‘


	78. Chapter 78

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, der Kontakt zu allen blieb bestehen. Auch wenn gerade Gabriel und ich uns oft verpassten.

„Nein, ich mache mir keine Sorgen, er hat bestimmt viel zu tun."

Er sah auch immer ziemlich erledigt aus, wenn ich ihn erwischte. Ich merkte, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte. Aber ich merkte auch an seiner Art, dass es nichts war, weswegen ich mir Sorgen machen musste.

Aber gut, mir ging es ja nicht anders, ich arbeitete auch beinahe bis zum Umfallen.

Ich hatte einige neue Internetbekanntschaften geschlossen und außer arbeiten und ab und zu meine Familie besuchen, war ich schwer zu etwas zu bewegen, ich hatte wenig Freizeit und meistens war ich so erledigt, dass ich mich nur noch ins Bett legte und schlief.

Das einzig positive daran war, dass ich nicht ständig an Gabriel denken musste.

Wir hatten täglich auf irgendeinen Weise Kontakt, ich hatte ihm verboten, alle Zettelbotschaften auf einmal aufzumachen, was er mit einem Murren quittierte und mich schmunzeln ließ.

Mein Brautkleid hatte einen guten Preis erzielt und Cas bedankte sich an die tausend Mal bei mir. Auch in meinem Kleiderschrank hatte sich einiges verändert. Ich hatte eine vollkommen neue und schicke Garderobe, denn Gabriel hatte mir Geld überwiesen. Ein jedes Mal, wenn sich einer meiner Freunde meldete hätte ich vor Freude in die Luft springen können aber sobald das Gespräch beendet war, überkam mich die Wehmut.

Endlich war es soweit. Mein Mann hatte Geburtstag und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte mein Geheimnis nicht einen Tag länger für mich behalten können.

‚Mach bitte dein Geschenk erst auf wenn ich dabei bin‘, schrieb ich ihm.

 

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Honey, ich liebe dich“, grinste mir Gabe entgegen und leckte über den Bildschirm.

„Hey Gabriel, ich liebe dich auch, Happy Birthday“, schmunzelte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk bekommen, darf ich es aufmachen, darf ich, darf ich jetzt endlich?“, fragte er und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Jetzt darfst du“, sagte ich und nickte.

„Ok, mal sehen“, murmelte er und riss das kleine Päckchen auf.

Darin befanden sich sechs kleine Dosen, gekennzeichnet mit 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete alle.

„Erst 1, dann 2, dann 3 und so weiter“, sagte ich und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Zeit in Dosen“, las er vor, als er den ersten Zettel aus der ersten Dose herausfischte, „schon Ludwig van Beethoven hat gesagt, dass der Mensch nichts Wertvolleres besitzt, als seine Zeit“, sagte er und beäugte den Zettel aus der zweiten Dose und hob die Augenbrauen.

Dann machte er sich an der dritten Dose zu schaffen und holte den Zettel heraus auf dem stand:

„Man sollte viel mehr Zeit mit Glücklich sein verbringen … was wird das?“, lachte er und sah mich verwundert an.

In der Dose Nr.4 befand sich auch eine Botschaft:

„Nimm dir Zeit für deine Freunde, sonst nimmt die Zeit dir deine Freunde … du stehst auf Zettelbotschaften, stimmst Babe?“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

Natürlich war in Dose 5 auch ein Zettel:

„Nimm dir Zeit zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, das ist der größte Reichtum des Lebens … die letzte“, sagte er und nahm die Dose in die Hand.

„Weil du mir wichtig bist, möchte ich dir etwas ganz Besonderes schenken, es ist ein kleiner Teil meiner Lebenszeit, den ich gerne mit dir gemeinsam verbringen möchte, lass uns gemeinsam vom 13. November bis 9. Mai Zeit gemeinsam verbringen“, las er und dann war es still.

 

„Gabe?“

„Du kommst her? Zu mir? Ein halbes Jahr?“, rief er freudig und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer höher.

„Ja, freust du dich?“, schmunzelte ich und nickte.

„Ich muss zwar in dieser Zeit meiner Freundin absagen, der gemeinsame Schiurlaub fällt aus …“, sagte er und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Du bist blöd“, grinste ich.

„Honey, das ist das schönste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest, ich liebe dich, ich vermisse dich, ich liebe dich“, lachte er und ich sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen das mich so glücklich machte.

„Hey, was machst du?“, grinste ich als er mich schnappte, also den Laptop, und zur Türe hinaus rannte, „Gabriel, bei euch ist 7.00 Uhr früh!“

„Ist mir so was von egal“, sagte er und rannte ins Freie.

 

„Team Eva, sofort raustreten!“, schrie er und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Türen öffneten.

„Bist du irre?“, hörte ich Sam rufen.

„Gabe du Vollidiot, ich habe geschlafen“, brummte Dean.

„Was ist denn mit dir?“, fragte Cas und kam auf uns zu.

„Sorry Jungs, aber ich kann nichts dafür“, schmunzelte ich schulterzuckend.

„Hey Kleines“, lächelte er mich an und winkte.

„Happy Birthday Gabe, hey Eva“, gähnte Dean und mit Chuck und Crowley scharten sie sich um den Laptop.

„Meine Frau kommt uns besuchen, und nicht nur für ein paar Wochen, sondern für ein halbes Jahr“, grinste Gabe und drückte die Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Na das nenne ich eine Neuigkeit“, sagte Crowley und lachte.

„Ist das schön, ich freue mich“, erwiderte Chuck und schenkte mir sein schönstes Lächeln.

„Wann kommst du?“, fragte Sam.

„Mitte November“, antwortete ich.

„Endlich, wir vermissen dich alle so sehr“, schmunzelte Cas.

„Gut, ihr könnt wieder … ach, macht was ihr wollt“, sagte Gabe und winkte den Jungs abwesend zu, „ich muss mit meinem Sweetie reden.“

„Macht es gut Jungs“, winkte ich, bevor mich mein Mann wieder in den Wohnwagen schleppte.

_‚Typisch Gabriel‘_

„Honey, ich freue mich so, und kann es kaum mehr abwarten“, seufzte er glücklich.

„Gabe, ich muss unbedingt ein paar Stunden schlafen, ansonsten kippe ich morgen in der Arbeit um“, gähnte ich.

„Ja, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht“, sagte er.

„Und ich dir einen guten Morgen“, schmunzelte ich und beendete die Verbindung.

_‚Ein halbes Jahr‘_

In ein paar Tagen würde es endlich so weit sein und ich konnte ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen.

Konnte seinen Duft einsaugen, durfte in seine Augen sehen, die so viel Liebe ausstrahlten, mit meinen Fingern durch seine Haare gleiten und über sein Gesicht streicheln.

Seine Lippen berühren, seine Zunge mit meiner liebkosen. Ihn schmecken, fühlen, riechen. Seine Hände spüren, die mit zärtlichen Berührungen meinen Körper zum Beben und Zittern brachten.

Streicheleinheiten erleben, die Blitze durch meinen Körper schickten und Schauer über meinen Rücken zogen.

Und nach monatelangem Entzug endlich wieder Sex.

Meinen Ehemann Haut auf Haut zu fühlen, jeden Fleck seines Körpers wieder neu zu entdecken, ihn zum Keuchen und Stöhnen bringen, ihm alles geben, das ich in den letzten Monaten zusammengespart hatte.

 

Nach einem letzten Besuch bei meiner Familie machte ich mich daran, meine Reise vorzubereiten.

„Wo ist die verdammte Checkliste?“, fluchte ich und stellte meine halbe Wohnung auf den Kopf.

Schlussendlich fand ich sie in meinem Kleiderschrank und verdrehte die Augen.

Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so lange von zu Hause weg, klar, Internat, Berufsschule … aber da konnte ich jede Woche nach Hause fahren, jetzt war ich im Begriff, eine kurze Zeit lang auszuwandern, eine fremde Kultur zu entdecken, mich einzuleben und zu schauen und zu überlegen, ob so mein zukünftiges Leben aussehen könnte.

Ob ich nervös war? … Nein … Mir ging der Arsch auf Grundeis, aber auf der anderen Seite, wusste ich, dass dort wo ich hingehe, alle hinter mir und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen würden.

_‚Dokumente, Kleidung und was ich sonst zum Leben brauche, ich denke ich habe alles‘,_

Ein letzter Blick, ich hakte die Liste ab und nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug. Reisefertig rief ich mir ein Taxi und machte mich auf den Weg.

 

Der Flughafen war für mich auch schon etwas wie ein Zuhause geworden und ich checkte ein.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr“, sagte ich leise.

Nein, das wollte ich auch auf keinen Fall, ich war so unendlich glücklich, endlich wieder alle nahe bei mir zu haben.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht sechs Monate Urlaub machen.

Gabriel hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, das wusste ich, aber mich die ganze Zeit von ihm aushalten zu lassen, das kam für mich nicht in Frage, der Typ bin ich nicht.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte er mir vor einigen Tagen, als ich ihm das erklärte, „und ich werde etwas managen, mir kommt da eine Idee.“

_‚Oh Mann‚ du und deine Ideen.‘_

 

Ich saß im Flugzeug und schaute aus dem Fenster, meine Gedanken waren schon lange in Amerika.

„Bist du nicht … Eva, die Frau von Gabriel ****?“, fragte mich auf einmal ein junges Mädchen und ich nickte.

Der Platz neben mir war frei und so fragte sie ob sie sich kurz zu mir setzten könnte. Maggie, so hieß das Mädchen, das vielleicht halb so alt war wie ich.

„Kann … kann ich eine Autogramm bekommen und ein Foto?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Natürlich“, grinste ich und legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich habe eure Geschichte verfolgt und habe so viele Fragen, darf ich dich fragen?“, sagte sie.

Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich auf dem Weg war ihn für längere Zeit zu besuchen, wir redeten und redeten. Der lange Flug machte mir zu schaffen und so war ich froh über die Ablenkung.

„Wahnsinn“, staunte sie mit einem Lächeln, als ich geendet hatte.

Nachdem wir kurz vor der Landung standen, tauschten wir noch Nummern aus und vor Weihnachten war eine Convention in Houston, zu der wir uns verabredeten. Es dämmerte bereits, als ich landete.

 

Mein Mann wollte mich abholen und ich stand schon seit einer Viertelstunde in der Halle.

‚Eine Lady lässt man nicht warten. Kiss. Ich liebe dich trotzdem. Smiley‘, tippte ich ins Handy.

‚Sorry, Honey. Stau. Bin in 5 Minuten bei dir. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘, schrieb er zurück.

Dann sah ich Sam, John und Gabe und alle drei rannten auf mich zu. Ich duckte mich und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sam war der erste und hob mich hoch.

„Hey, du brichst mir alle Knochen“, lachte ich als er mich fest drückte.

„Wir freuen uns so, dass du da bist“, sagte John und umarmte mich herzlich.

„Oh Baby“, grinste Gabriel und küsste mich so stürmisch, dass wir zu Boden gingen.

„Contenance“, erwiderte ich und Sam half mir wieder auf.

„Lasst uns verschwinden“, sagte John und jeder nahm Gepäck.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir am Set.

„Lass die Koffer stehen“, sagte Gabe und zog mich Richtung Eingang.

Sie hatten eine Willkommensparty organisiert und ich konnte endlich alle meine Freunde wieder in die Arme schließen.

Wir tranken, lachten und erzählten uns viele Geschichten.

„Mein Tag dauert schon ein paar Stunden länger“, grinste ich als ich gähnen musste.

„Wir haben noch so viel Zeit, ruh dich erst einmal aus“, sagte Chuck, und küsste mich zum Abschied auf die Wange.

„Bis morgen, ich hab euch lieb“, sagte ich und ging mit Gabe in den Wagen.

„Ausruhen kannst du später, ich musste so lange auf dich warten“, raunte er und begann mich auszuziehen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst“, stöhnte ich und drückte ihn ganz nahe an mich.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel“, sagte er und legte meine Hand auf sein Herz.

 

„Guten Morgen“, schmunzelte er und leuchtende haselnussbraune Augen starrten direkt in mein Gesicht.

„Hey“, sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Glücklich seufzend rieb ich meine Nase an seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich“, sagte er und hauchte mir Küsse in mein Gesicht.

„Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?“, fragte ich, sah auf die Uhr und schaute mich im Trailer um, „und hast du ausgemistet, es ist so leer hier“, ich deutete in den Raum.

„Nein, ich habe heute frei, ich bin nur für dich da“, grinste er und ich ließ mich wieder in die Matratze fallen.

„Das ist schön“, murmelte ich und schloss die Augen.

„Nicht wieder einschlafen“, sagte er und schüttelte mich leicht.

„Was hast du geplant?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Sex und Sex und dann nochmal Sex, dann gehen wir Mittagessen, dann wieder Sex, dann muss ich dir etwas zeigen, danach Sex und nochmal Sex, dann werden wir mit den anderen etwas trinken, aber nicht lange, denn dann haben wir wieder Sex und nochmal Sex und dann kannst du von mir aus schlafen“, sagte er ernst.

„Straffes Programm, wir sollten uns ranhalten“, grinste ich und rollte mich auf ihn.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen sagte Gabriel, er müsse mir etwas zeigen.

„Eine Überraschung?“, schmunzelte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Genau, und deswegen bekommst du auch die Augen verbunden“, lächelte er, „wir müssen aber ein paar Minuten gehen.“

„Gabriel?“, fragte ich verwirrt und tastete.

„Ich bin da, vertrau mir“, erwiderte er und ich verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte er nicht sehen, denn ich hatte ja eine Augenbinde.

„Ich vertraue dir hier mein Leben an, das ist dir bewusst, oder?“, schmunzelte ich und klammerte mich an seinen Arm.

„Wir sind verheiratet, das ist die Voraussetzung.“

„Sind wir bald da?“, fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ja, wir sind da, Achtung, drei Stufen“, sagte er und schloss irgendetwas auf. Dann nahm er die Augenbinde ab und öffnete die Tür.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte ich und sah mich um.

„In unserem Zuhause“, sagte Gabe und lächelte mich an.

„Du … du hast ein Haus gekauft?“, fragte ich und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Gabriel nickte und deutete mir mit der Hand ich sollte reingehen.

 _‚Großer Gott, und er hat es eingerichtet‘_ , dachte ich und fuhr mit der Hand über die Couchlandschaft.

„Was sagst du?“, fragte er, „gefällt es dir?“

Ich ging zu ihm und küsste ihn, dann nahm ich ihn an der Hand und ging in jeden Raum.

Über die kleine Stiege gelangten wir in das Schlafzimmer, wo ein große, schönes, helles Bett stand, frisch bezogen, helle Möbel und Schränke, ein wunderschönes Bad mit einer großen Badewanne und einer Dusche, zwei kleinen Zimmern, in einem drei schmale Kinderbetten, damit auch seinen Jungs bei ihm übernachten konnten, das andere stand leer und ein kleines WC.

Ich lächelte ihn an und ging mit ihm wieder die Stiege hinunter. Die Küche, klein aber fein, alles neu, alles wunderschön.

Durch eine kleine Abtrennung gelangte man in das Wohnzimmer mit der Couch, riesigem Fernseher, Musikanlage und einem kleinen Glastisch, daneben stand ein großer Holztisch mit 6 Stühlen.

 _‚Das wird zu wenig, wenn wir alle einladen‘,_ dachte ich und grinste.

Unten gab es auch ein WC und daneben noch ein Arbeitszimmer mit Gabriels technischem Kram. Es sah so schön aus, so neu, farblich abgestimmt.

„Honey!“ rief er, „du sagst nichts, sag was.“

 

„Es ist ein Traum“, lächelte ich und küsste ihn, „wie hast du das, wann …“

„Die Jungs haben mir geholfen, es stand Mitte August zum Verkauf und ich habe sofort zugeschlagen, es ist nicht weit von der Arbeit weg und wir sind mitten im Geschehen und wir müssen nicht mehr im Wohnwagen schlafen, jetzt kann ich dir endlich etwas bieten“, schmunzelte er.

„Gabe, du brauchst mir nichts bieten, ich würde auch mit dir unter der Brücke schlafen“, antwortete ich und streichelte seine Wange.

„Ich weiß, aber hier ist es bequemer“, grinste er und ich nickte.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte ich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, erwiderte er und drückte mich fest an sich, „und der Rundgang ist noch nicht beendet.“

Es gab auch eine kleine Terrasse an der Rückseite des Hauses, mit einer Sonnenliege, einem kleinen Gartentisch und einer Sitzgelegenheit. Sogar ein kleiner Garten war dabei, das Häuschen war nicht groß, aber innen war Platz genug.

Es sah alt aus, aber es hatte seinen Charme, ich war total verliebt, in das Haus und in meinen Mann.

 _‚Er hat sogar Pflanzen gekauft_ ‘, dachte ich und lächelte.

Gabriel umarmte mich von hinten und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Gabe, das ist Wahnsinn, alles das ist Wahnsinn, du bist unglaublich“, flüsterte ich.

„Ich will nur, dass es dir gefällt“, erwiderte er und ich nickte.

„Zu viele Emotionen“, lachte ich unter Tränen, „wann können wir einziehen?“

„Wann du möchtest, es gehört uns“, antwortete er.

 _‚Wir haben ein Haus‘,_ dachte ich als wir zurückgingen.

 

„Na?“, grinste Chuck, „wart ihr in eurem neuen Zuhause?“

„Was sagst du, das haben wir gut hinbekommen?“, sagte Cas und umarmte mich.

„Du hättest es vorher sehen sollen, das war vielleicht eine Bruchbude“, erwiderte Luzifer.

„Aber mit vereinten Kräften war es halb so wild“, warf Dean ein.

 _‚Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum wir uns ständig verpassten und er immer so fertig aussah‘_ ,

„Es ist wunderschön, demnächst wird es eine Einweihungsfeier geben, ich muss das erst einmal alles realisieren.“

„Darauf stoßen wir kurz an“, sagte John und hob sein Glas.

„Musst du jetzt eigentlich deinen Wohnwagen wieder hergeben?“, fragte ich, als wir wieder im Trailer waren.

„Ich habe mit Robert geredet und er meinte, solange er nicht anderweitig gebraucht wird, können wir ihn weiterhin benutzen, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Gut, denn wenn wir streiten haben wir eine Ausweichmöglichkeit“, grinste ich.

„Wir werden nicht streiten“, lachte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Du hast mich jetzt ein halbes Jahr am Hals“, erwiderte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Ich möchte dich mein Leben lang am Hals haben“, grinste er.

„Danke für die Überraschung“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und umarmte ihn.

„Nicht dafür Honey.“

 


	79. Chapter 79

Mit jedem der Bande verbindet mich eine ganz besondere Geschichte:

_Gabriel_ ist zu meinem Ehemann geworden, ich hätte es mir niemals träumen lassen. Das Beste, was in meinem Leben passiert ist. Derjenige, der mich immer wieder bei den Conventions auf der Bühne holt und mich extrem puscht, in allen Lebenslagen.

Mein große Liebe und mein bester Freund.

_Chuck_ _,_ mein, oder besser gesagt unser Schutzengel, der immer für mich da ist, bei dem ich mich seit der ersten Sekunde an unendlich wohl und gut aufgehoben fühlte. Dem ich meinen Spaß auf der Bühne zu verdanken habe, insbesondere wenn ich mit den anderen singen darf.

_Sam_ , neben meinem kleinen Teddybär Gabriel, mein großer Teddybär, der immer ein Lächeln auf

mein Gesicht zaubert. Außerdem hat er die gleiche Lieblingsfarbe wie ich. ‚Blau wie Cas‘ Augen‘, sagte er einmal zu mir und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

_Dean_ , mein Schauspielpartner, mein Gitarrenlehrer, mein Fitnesspartner. Immer gut gelaunt, ein wirklicher Freund.

_Cas_ , der Ruhepol, der mit seinen tief blauen Augen bis in meine Seele schaut und mit dem ich mich über alles unterhalten kann, auch wenn ich mir dabei noch so blöd vorkomme.

_Luzifer_ , der mich vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hat, was einer Frau passieren kann. Mit ihm war ich Bungee  springen, etwas, das ich selbst nie zugetraut hätte. Ok, es kostete ihn viel Überzeugungsarbeit und ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er nicht aufgegeben und mich an meine Grenzen gebracht hat. Mit viel Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen.

_Crowley_ , der mich mit seiner sympathischen und freundlichen Art sofort um den Finger gewickelt hat.

_Henry_ , mit dem ich bei den Conventions meistens am Mikrofon stehe und der mir mit seiner Stimme eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper zaubert.

_John_ , der mir immer das Gefühl gibt etwas Besonders zu sein. Der mir das Tanzen beigebracht hat und mir immer erzählt, dass es egal ist, was Leute von einem denken,

wenn man sich nur selber akzeptiert.

_Balthasar_ , der nur Blödsinn im Kopf hat, aber auch sehr einfühlsam sein kann und mit dem ich viele Gespräche geführt habe. Ein echter Profi bei der Arbeit, aber ansonsten ein Kleinkind, das nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzt.

 

Und natürlich meine Mädels, meine Brautjungfern.

 _Jody_ , die mit ihrer frechen Art mir schon manche Tricks beigebracht hat.

_Donna_ , einfühlsam und sanft, aber mit Jody im Doppelpack nicht zu unterschätzen.

_Rowena_ , die ich sofort tief in mein Herz geschlossen habe, meine beste Freundin.

_Robert_ , er war von der ersten Sekunde an wie ein Ersatzvater für mich, nahm mich unter seine Fittiche und stand und steht mir in vielen Dingen mit seinem Rat, seiner Freundlichkeit, seiner Hilfsbereitschaft und seinem Wissen zur Seite.

 

Ich wäre nicht da, wo ich jetzt bin, hätte ich nicht die Unterstützung dieser 14 Menschen.

Alle sind immer gut aufgelegt und den Respekt den sie füreinander aufbringen, faszinierte mich

vom ersten Augenblick. Das ist ein kleiner Teil der SPN-Family, zu der natürlich auch die anderen unzähligen Schauspieler gehören, die alle einen großen Platz in meinem Herzen haben.

Von jedem wurde ich sofort akzeptiert und noch nie habe ich über irgendjemanden auch nur ein böses Wort gehört.

Natürlich gehören nicht nur die Schauspieler dazu, der Kreis erweitert sich fast täglich.

Und nicht zu vergessen die _Fans_. Den Rückhalt den ich bekam und bekomme, sei es über das soziale Netzwerk oder vor Ort auf den Conventions, war und ist wundervoll, einzigartig und absolut erstaunlich.

 

 _Chris_ , der Fotograph, _Tom_ , der Küchenchef, die Band _Louden Swain_ , _Karin_ , die Maskenbildnerin,  _Trisha_ die Ärztin, die Securities …

Es gibt so viele, von den Kameramännern angefangen bis zu denjenigen, die die Requisiten bereitstellten.

Ich lebe einen Traum und ich bin so dankbar dafür, hiervon ein Teil sein zu dürfen.

**

 

Das halbe Jahr ist fast vorbei und ich werde in Kürze wieder in meine Heimat fliegen, wie es weitergeht, wo wir leben werden, entscheiden wir, das heißt …

Ich habe mich zu 80% dazu entschieden zu meinem Mann zu ziehen, denn ich kann mir ein Leben ohne meine Ersatzfamilie nicht mehr vorstellen, und ich will es auch nicht. Aber da gibt es auch noch meine richtige Familie. Ich habe eine Nichte und einen Neffen, die mir sehr viel bedeuten, aber es gibt ja Flugzeuge.

Die vergangenen Wochen und Monate waren einfach unglaublich toll. Wenn wir nicht gearbeitet haben oder auf Conventions waren, haben wir viel miteinander unternommen. Sehr viel.

Wir waren Schlittschuhlaufen und sogar Schifahren, sobald es warm wurde, grillten wir viel … irgendjemand hatte immer einen Grund zum Feiern. Gabriel und ich waren auch in Paris und in Amsterdam, wie er mir versprochen hatte. Genauso wie auf unserem Survival-Trip in der Wildnis.

Cas und die anderen organisierten auch einige Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, Sponsorentreffen und ich war überall dabei.

Und natürlich habe ich Gabriels Kinder besser kennen- und auch lieben gelernt, richtige Goldstücke. Wir haben lange Gespräche geführt, für die Kleinen war es nicht leicht, das alles zu verstehen, aber das Wichtigste war, ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass die Trennung nicht ihre Schuld war.

Wir haben regelmäßigen Kontakt und es läuft alles toll.

Diese ganzen Eindrücke und Erlebnisse … einfach unfassbar schön und schwer zu beschreiben.

 

Supernatural – ‚anything could happen, anytime, anywhere‘

 

Wie Chuck schon sagte: „Ohne Zweifel, ein Ende ist schwer zu finden. Aber andererseits … nichts endet jemals wirklich, oder?“

 

Irgendwann kam eine Dame auf mich zu, und fragte, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, unsere Lovestory aufzuschreiben und zu verlegen … und was soll ich sagen?

‚Ich bin Mrs. Eva **** und das hier ist meine Geschichte …‘

 

Die Abenteuer gehen weiter und ich werde euch alles erzählen. Aber nicht aus Angst, dass ich es vergessen könnte, denn jeder einzelne Moment mit meinem Mann und diesen wundervollen Menschen hat sich tief in mein Herz gebrannt. Sondern viel mehr, weil ich möchte, dass alle daran teilhaben.  Alle sollen wissen, dass mich mein Engel zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt gemacht hat.

 

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006878

\- Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel

 

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023879

\- Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel

 

 

ENDE

 


End file.
